Hikari no Yami! Rowdyruff boys Z season 2
by Espadakatsukreuz XIII
Summary: Brick está de vuelta. Ahora con la ayuda de sus hermanos Boomer y Butch, y la de sus amigos, el trío tendrá que encontrar el misterioso lago de los recuerdos que los ayudara a encontrar el secreto oculto detrás de su existencia.
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de leer este fic les recomiendo que lean la primera parte de Hikari no yami**

**Tema de entrada/Opening**

**Listen to the stereo- by Going Underground (katekyo hitman reborn)**

LISTEN TO THE STEREO! TONIGHT! TONIGHT! TONIGHT!  
Hayaku LETS PLAY AGAIN!

_Primera línea: En una habitación oscura, aparece la silueta de un corazón que luego muestra ser el corazón de Momoko, ella está en un estado de inconciencia_

_Segunda línea: Aparece Brick con una nueva vestimenta corriendo hacia ella._

**(Intermedio: El cuerpo de Momoko es llevado hasta el cielo)**

LISTEN TO THE STEREO! TONIGHT! TONIGHT! TONIGHT!  
Itsumo Kureyo BRAND NEW BEAT!

_Primera línea: Momoko despierta y comienza a llorar_

_Segunda línea: Brick invoca su llave espada y la sigue volando con la ayuda de unas pequeñas flamas rojas que salen de las suelas de sus zapatos, él la persigue hasta unos maliciosos ojos marrones, luego la escena cambia a un cielo despejado y aparece el título del fic_

HEY! Beeto wa guddo taito ni

Songuraito wa chotto Airony

_Primera línea: Aparecen Boomer y Butch (vistiendo una ropa similar a la de Brick). Después Mondo y Zidane preparados para luchar_

_Segunda línea: Aparecen Rev, Mangora y Arma-Knight atacando a Ven y Sync (visitendo un traje blanco) quienes esquivaban sus ataques._

**(Intermedio: Aparecen Las Powerpunk Girls Z con expresiones maliciosas y sus auras oscuras al máximo poder)**

Sabichatteru furui kaironi

Totteoki wo sashite oiru puriizu

_Primera línea: Las chicas van volando directo hacia ellos. La escena muestra a Baru y Jaden con Hayate en sus brazos, preparados para enfrentarlas._

_Segunda línea: Aparece Mephiles en su forma humana caminando por una ciudad mientras la energía oscura se almacenaba en su cuerpo_

**(Intermedio: Aparecen Sonic y sus amigos más Eggman viendo como Mephiles absorbía toda la oscuridad)**

Madatanne~!  
Kawanne~!  
Itsudatte~!  
Te ni emoshion

_Primera línea: Brick vuela hacia Mephiles para atacarlo con su llave espada rodeada de fuego. Después la cámara muestra a Fey y King luchando ferozmente contra los sincorazones_

_Segunda línea: Boomer crea una bazooka de hielo y le dispara una esfera eléctrica a su enemigo. La escena cambia a Nexus acompañado por varios nega sombras._

_Tercera línea: Butch usa su kwan dao para crear una onda de viento lo suficientemente grande y poderosa que logra abrir la tierra, luego se muestran cinco sombras (detrás de éstas se ve una figura no humana sentada en un trono)_

_Cuarta línea: Aparece Zein muy feliz destruyendo todo a su alrededor con su hojas de papel explosivas _

LISTEN TO THE STEREO! TONIGHT! TONIGHT! TONIGHT!

Heddofon nara sutechimatte mo

_Primera línea: Aparecen Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru junto Yuuko y Spider viendo la pelea contra Mephiles desde lejos. Las tres chicas hacen todo lo posible por no llorar_

_Segunda línea: Aparece un corazón flotando en el aire mientras aparecen las imágenes de las princesas de Kingdom Hearts: Bella, Cenicienta, Alicia, Jazmín, Blancanieves y Aurora. Detrás de ellas está la imagen de Aqua_

LISTEN TO THE STEREO! AROUND! AROUND! AROUND!

Hayaku LETS PLAY AGAIN!

_Primera línea: Aparecen los gemelos Kagamine (Len y Rin), luego Gasparo y Lyserg, después los Miteshu (Nokoru, Suoh y Akira), seguido por Takaaki y Ban, continua con Jr. y King, y por último Deck, Yokka y Pino. _

_Segunda línea: Aparece Brick sentado en la grama algo decaído pero luego es sorprendido por sus hermanos y Hayate muy felices_

**Last Part: Brick se da la vuelta y ve que detrás de sus hermanos están sonriéndole Sync, Baru, Jaden y Fey. Eso hace que Brick sonría, se levante y vaya hacia sus amigos, sin percatarse que donde estaba sentado cayeron tres petalos de flor de cerezo**

* * *

Brick´s Voice

-"_Muchas cosas han pasado desde aquella vez que mis hermanos y yo perdimos nuestro hogar y nos aventuramos a encontrar las respuestas del __**por qué**__ nos había pasado a nosotros…"_ decía mientras veía de manera molesta a cierto joven sonriente de cabello rosado que estaba justo enfrente de mi. Ambos estábamos en medio de las destruídas y abandonadas calles de Daaths, lugar donde conocí a Mondo, Zidane y Sync por primera vez.

-"¡Eres un enfermo!" le reclamé pero él no me respondió, sólo me miro con su enorme sonrisa, como si se tratara de un juego, lo que hizo que mordiera mis dientes molesto.

-_"Parece que sin importar adonde vayamos siempre nos encontramos con una persona que nos quiere ver muertos, pero ahora es peor… Fey, Ali, Matatagi__, Minaho, incluso Jaden y Yuma fueron arrastrados a una batalla a la cual no estaban preparados y todo es por mi culpa…"_ decía al mismo tiempo que mi enemigo se preparaba para lanzarme más de sus hojas explosivas. Ya no tenía más fuerzas así que no podía moverme.

-_"Tal vez se pregunten cómo fue que llegué a esta situación…si es así, tendré que contarles todo desde el comienzo, desde…"_

Cáp. 1-La búsqueda del lago de los recuerdos

-El portal se abrió y el septeto salió de él, sin embargo el lugar donde ahora se encontraban era peor, mucho peor. Un sombrío bosque desolado con temperaturas muy bajas, hasta se podía ver que recientemente había caído una terrible nevada.

-"Bien un terrorífico bosque, buen lugar para buscar un lago no creen" dice Butch sarcásticamente.

-"Basta con los sarcasmos, no es como si yo controlara los lugares adonde nos dirigimos" responde Brick algo enojado.

-"Aún así, ha sido muy difícil encontrarlo" dijo Boomer un poco decepcionado. Brick pensó por un momento esas palabras mientras recordaba algo.

-"_¿El lago de los recuerdos?" _pregunto la voz de Brick.

Flashback

-"Exactamente, de acuerdo con varias leyendas existe un lugar donde se encuentra este famoso lago. Si lo que buscan son sus recuerdos pasados deberían visitar al Gran Sabio" le dice su fiel maestro Spider.

-"Y qué tiene que ver ese tal sabio con el lago" pregunto algo demandante.

-"Él es su guardián por supuesto y el único que puede hacer que fluyan sus recuerdos en el lago, incluyendo aquellos que ustedes dicen no poder recordar, o al menos eso es lo que dicen las historias sobre él".

Fin del Flashback

-"De cualquier manera tenemos que encontrarlo, es nuestra única oportunidad" pensó Brick.

-"¡Auxiliooo!" grito una voz muy parecida a la de un anciano. El grupo se asusto por el grito que acababan de escuchar.

-"Q…qué fue eso" pregunto Boomer muy asustado ocultándose detrás de su hermano Butch.

-"Parece que alguien esta en problemas" dijo Ven.

-"Vamos el grito provino de allá" dice Zidane avisándole al resto. Inmediatamente todo el grupo lo siguió.

-Cuando llegaron vieron a un pobre hombre rechoncho sujetado de un árbol tratando de evitar que los lobos hambrientos se lo devoraran.

-"¡Alguien…socorro!" gritaba el anciano.

-"Tenemos que ayudarlo" dijo Brick saliendo de los arbustos rápidamente.

-Uno de los lobos estaba a punto de morder la pierna del hombre para bajarlo del árbol, pero antes que lo hiciera Brick lanzo su llave espada contra el animal golpeándolo, luego su llave regreso a su mano.

-Al verlo, los lobos decidieron ir tras él en lugar del anciano, lentamente comenzaron a acercársele mientras gruñían ferozmente. Sin embargo, Boomer y Mondo entraron a la batalla encargándose de unos lobos, después sería el turno de Zidane, Sync y Ven quienes terminaron el trabajo.

-Asustados, los lobos se adentraron en el bosque y Brick aprovecho la oportunidad para ayudar al hombre.

-"Esta bien señor, ya puede bajar" le dijo sutilmente, el anciano lentamente fue bajando hasta que sus pies tocaron tierra.

-"¿Se encuentra bien?" pregunto Mondo.

-"Si-si, muchas gracias, gracias por salvarme" le dijo a Brick muy exaltado tomándolo de la mano.

-"Jejeje, en serio no fue nada" respondió apenado mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-"Este no es precisamente un lugar perfecto para dar un paseo" dice Sync interviniendo en su conversación, "puedo preguntarle qué es lo que hace aquí".

-"Él tiene razón, debería estar en su hogar des…" dice Brick.

-"¡No puedo!" exclamo sorprendiéndolos a todos. Brick podía sentir que la mano del hombre se aferraba fuertemente de la suya, incluso todo su cuerpo estaba temblando.

-"Por favor…por favor" decía en susurros muy tistes.

-"¿Señor se encuentra bien?" pregunto Brick preocupado.

-"Por favor tienen que ayudarme, mi hija fue secuestrada por una terrible bestia" dijo sorprendiendo al grupo aún más de lo que ya estaban.

-Ninguno de ellos respondía pero no por temor, sino porque todavía sus mentes estaban confundidas por lo que les había dicho.

-"Cuando dice bestia…habla literalmente" pregunto Boomer algo temeroso.

-"¡Completamente literal!" exclamo el anciano aún más exaltado, asustándolo más de lo que ya estaba, "mide unos tres metros, de pelaje marrón y gran fuerza".

-"Señor tiene que relajarse" le dice Brick tratando de hacer que se calmara.

-"Si, si" responde respirando profundamente, "por favor tienen que creerme no lo estoy inventado, de verás necesito de su ayuda".

-"Nosotros le creemos" dice Brick haciendo que el pobre hombre tuviera algo de esperanza.

-"No es verdad chicos" les dice al resto quienes asintieron y respondieron un **si**, pero no muy convincente.

-"Ve, solo díganos donde se encuentra esa bestia y nosotros salvaremos a su hija" dijo.

-"Oh muchas gracias, no saben cuanto se los agradezco. Pero dónde están mis modales, mi nombre es Maurice y soy un gran inventor".

-"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Brick y ellos son mis hermanos Boomer y Butch, y nuestros amigos Ven, Sync, Mondo y Zidane".

-"Deberíamos irnos de aquí antes de que vengan más lobos" sugirió Sync.

-"Tienes razón, Sr. Maurice si no le importa podría guiarnos al lugar donde se encuentra esta bestia" dice Brick.

-"Por supuesto, es por aquí" respondió y el grupo lo siguió, sin darse cuenta de que una enorme sombra monstruosa los observaba.

-Después de una corta caminata el grupo dio con un enorme y terrorífico castillo.

-"Así que aquí es donde vive" dijo Zidane admirando la edificación.

-"Si" respondió Maurice abriendo la reja y caminando hacia el castillo. Brick, Sync, Butch, Zidane y Mondo (un poco asustado) comenzaron a seguirlos. Ven estaba a punto de entrar pero se dio cuenta de que Boomer estaba en la entrada tan asustado que no podía moverse.

-"Boomer, estás bien" le pregunto Ven.

-"¡Quién yo! Jajaja, por supuesto que estoy bien, no estoy asustado ni nada por el estilo" decía tratando de ocultar el hecho de que estaba tan asustado como un ratón. Ven pudo notarlo al ver que sus piernas temblaban como gelatina.

-"De verás" dice sarcásticamente con un sonrisa, "entonces por qué no entramos antes de que ellos se nos adelanten".

-"Qué, oh si claro-claro" respondió, pero luego volvió a mirar el castillo y se congelo de miedo.

-"¡Bien-bien! no puedo hacerlo estas contento ya lo dije" le replico algo avergonzado, "soy un cobarde" dice muy triste mirando al suelo.

-"Eso no es cierto" dijo Ven poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo, haciendo que Boomer lo mirara a la cara, "tal vez no poseas un liderazgo como el de Brick o la fuerza de Butch, pero créeme nadie tiene una inocencia como la tuya".

-"¿Y eso en qué ayuda?" pregunto algo enojado. Ven sonrió.

-"Tal vez no me creas, pero de nada vale una persona que tenga toda la fuerza y el conocimiento del mundo si no tiene un buen corazón".

-Al escuchar esas palabras, Boomer sintió que en su interior despertaba cierto valor que lo impulsaba a seguir adelante.

-"¡Oigan!" exclamo Brick, los dos giraron sus cabezas y lo miraron, "vienen o que".

-"Que dices" susurro Ven.

-"Que qué digo" responde Boomer en voz baja apretando sus puños, "digo qué estamos esperando" dijo con una sonrisa y entro junto con Ven.

-Desde una de las ventanas del castillo una enorme sombra los veía gruñendo muy molesto.

-Una vez que cruzaron el puente, llegando hasta la puerta, Brick tomo la manija de la puerta con su mano derecha.

-"Ten mucho cuidado, no sabemos que podría estar tramando" dijo Maurice un poco preocupado. Brick trago saliva en seco, pero sabía que debía hacerlo porque era lo correcto.

-"Muy bien…aquí vamos" dijo Brick y abrió la puerta.

* * *

-El interior el castillo se encontraba en perfecto estado, parecía que aunque el dueño fuera un terrible monstruo se preocupaba por tener todo en orden, o al menos eso es lo que ellos creían.

-"Woah" dice Brick asombrado viendo los alrededores, "para ser un lúgubre castillo no esta nada mal".

-"Y lo mantiene muy limpio si me preguntas" dice Butch pasando su dedo índice por una mesa que estaba cerca de él y notando que no había menor muestra de polvo, "este lugar esta más limpio que nuestra habitación".

-"Je" sonrió Boomer y todos los miraron, "cierto…recuerdan que mamá siempre nos castigaba cuando no la limpiábamos".

-Brick y Butch sonrieron recordando memorias de ese evento que su hermano acababa de decir.

-"Si, lo recuerdo muy bien" dijo Butch con una sonrisa.

-"La última vez nos castigo por dos semanas y recuerdo que nos molestamos mucho con ella" dijo Brick un poco sonriente.

-El resto prefirió permanecer en silencio, debido a que sabían todo por lo que habían pasado.

-"En fin" dice Brick tratando de olvidarse un poco de su tristeza, "será mejor que rescatemos a…**Bella** ¿no?" le pregunto a Maurice.

-"Si" asintió, "ese es el nombre de mi hija".

-Sync aprovecho esa oportunidad para acercarse a Brick.

-"Podemos decir que no se encuentra aquí abajo o en alguna de las habitaciones cercanas, si estuviera, hubiera venido de inmediato" dice el general de negro con sus brazos cruzados viendo las únicas dos habitaciones cercanas a ellos (**las cuales eran el salón de baile y una pequeña habitación con chimenea**).

-"Qué sugieres entonces" le pregunto el chico de rojo.

-"Ves como esas escaleras se dividen en dos caminos" dice señalándolas, él las miro. "A juzgar por la estructura del castillo diría que una de las escaleras lleva a la sala este y la otra al oeste".

-"En pocas palabras significa que debemos dividirnos".

-"Exacto" asintió.

-"Muy bien, Sr. Maurice" dice Brick llamando su atención ya que estaba hablando con los otros.

-"¿Si?" respondió el inventor.

-"Sabe dónde podría estar su hija".

-"Déjame pensar…" respondió tratando de recordar. "¡Claro!" exclamo, "puede que la tenga encerrada en los calabozos del ala oeste donde me mantuvo a mí".

-"Calabozo…eh, que original" dice Zidane sarcásticamente con una sonrisa y ambas manos detrás de su cabeza.

-"Entonces lo único que tenemos que hacer es buscarla en esos calabozos" dijo Ven.

-"Aunque es cierto lo que dice Zidane, tal vez es muy obvio mantenerla encerrada en un calabozo" responde el general.

-"Tal vez tenga razón" dice Mondo.

-"Muy bien haremos lo siguiente" dice Brick. "Nos separaremos en tres grupos: Ven y Sync irán al ala este. Mondo, Zidane y el Sr. Maurice revisaran los calabozos; y Butch, Boomer y yo trataremos de buscar en otra habitación del ala oeste, quién sabe…tal vez nos topemos con esa bestia y podamos preguntarle donde se encuentra Bella".

-"Me parece una buena estrategia" responde el feliz padre y el grupo partió.

-Dentro de la pequeña habitación, la cual todos dieron por sentado que no se encontraba nadie, había algo de actividad.

-"Escuchaste eso **Cogswhort**, el padre de Bella esta aquí" dice una voz con acento francés.

-"Oh, si-si lo escuche" respondió otra voz pero muy preocupada que sale catapultada de la habitación. Para sorpresa de todos, la voz pertenecía a un reloj parlante. "Y ahora qué hacemos si el amo se entera de que está aquí se enfadara".

-"Calma, calma mi _ami_" le dice un candelabro tratando de relajarlo poniendo su "brazo" encima de él, "de seguro Bella tratara de explicárselo todo y lo entenderá".

-El reloj, molesto por su actitud positiva se quito el brazo que estaba encima de él. "y qué pasa si no, y si ese hombre se la lleva y no podemos romper el hechizo, y si el amo molesto nos… ¡oh no, oh no! Tengo que hacer algo" dice muy preocupado corriendo hacia las escaleras y yendo hacia el ala oeste.

-El candelabro dio un pequeño suspiro, "parece que no lo tomo como esperaba" dijo y miro hacia el ala este. "Lo mejor que puedo hacer es hablar con ella" y entre saltos se dirigió hasta esa ala.

-Brick y los otros se adentraron tanto en la ala que nuevamente el camino se dividió, uno iba hacia una puerta y el otro a unas escaleras que llevaban a otra parte del castillo.

-"Probablemente la bestia se encuentre allá" decía Brick mirando la puerta adonde llevaban las escaleras mientras Maurice trataba de abrir una puerta que al parecer estaba cerrada con llave.

-"Permítame" dice Zidane abriéndose paso y sacando un alambre de metal el cual introdujo en el cerrojo y comenzó a girarlo hasta que pudo escuchar el sonido que indicaba que la puerta estaba abierta. "listo".

-"Muchas gracias" respondió el anciano muy agradecido.

-"¿Adónde van?" les pregunto Boomer viendo que se dirigían a otro lugar.

-"Los calabozos están por aquí, si mi hija esta ahí la encontraremos".

-"De acuerdo, nosotros iremos por acá y trataremos de encontrarla" respondió Brick, sin darse cuenta de que una enorme sombra estaba justo cerca de ellos.

-"Tengan mucho cuidado" dijo Mondo al mismo tiempo que la sombra se acercaba más y más a los tres chicos.

-Cuando por fin se separaron, Brick se dio la vuelta al igual que sus hermanos para continuar con el trayecto pero los tres quedaron completamente petrificados al ver como una enorme criatura lanzaba su ataque contra ellos, al final el trío logro escapar sin rasguño alguno.

-"Tu debes ser la **Bestia** no es verdad" dice Brick con una sonrisa y mirada desafiante. El monstruo era tal y como Maurice lo había descrito, del tamaño de una casa con pelaje marrón. Si, era él.

-Bestia lanzó un terrible rugido que al parecer tuvo el efecto contrario en los chicos, porque en lugar de retirarse, decidieron quedarse para luchar. Visto que esto no tuvo efecto, el monstruo les hablo.

-"Lárguense del castillo ¡ahora!" grito.

-"No hasta que nos digas donde tienes a Bella" respondió Brick.

-Los ojos del molesto animal se exaltaron y comenzó a gruñir. "¡No dejaré que se la lleven!" exclamo y trato de golpear a Brick con su enorme brazo, por suerte pudo esquivarlo a tiempo.

-"Parece que las palabras no sirven hermano" dice Butch con una sonrisa preparando su kwan dao para atacarlo.

-"Odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón… ¡Boomer!".

-"Si" respondió su hermano con sus manos lista para hacer algo de magia.

-"Necesito que trates de inmovilizarlo con tus poderes para que Butch y yo podamos atacarlo".

-"Entiendo" asintió.

-"Algo me dice que esta batalla no será muy fácil" murmuro seriamente.

* * *

**Y así es como comienzan nuevamente las aventuras de Brick y sus hermanos XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Cáp. 2-Descubriendo la verdad

-En el ala este, Ven y Sync buscaban exhaustivamente en los innumerables cuartos del ala alguna señal de la joven, pero nada.

-"Tal vez no éste aquí" dice Ven luego de que Sync revisara otra habitación.

-"Probablemente" respondió, "deberíamos ir con los otros" dijo, sin embargo Ven no le presto atención ya que había una habitación al final del pasillo que llamo su atención.

-"Al menos revisemos ese cuarto…sabes para estar seguros" dice seriamente, aunque eso no cambio el hecho de que acababa de contradecirse.

-Sync suspiro algo enojado. "Muy bien, si tanto deseas" y lo siguió. Mientras lo hacían, el candelabro andante iba detrás de ellos lo más sigiloso posible. No obstante, esto no fue suficiente, ya que nuestro frío general pudo captar su presencia y se detuvo.

-"¿Pasa algo?" le pregunto Ven.

-En ese momento, Sync rápidamente se dio la vuelta y disparo un rayo verde de su mano que destruyo una pared, de ella salió una pequeña sombra velozmente.

-"Tranquilícense estoy de su lado" respondió el candelabro evitando que trataran de hacerle algún daño.

-"E…e…eso es" dice Ven impresionado.

-"¿Un candelabro parlante?" dice Sync confundido.

-"_Lumiere_ a sus servicios" responde haciéndoles una reverencia.

-"Ehhh…muchas gracias" dijo el rubio de los ojos azules todavía confundido por lo que veía. "Tal vez puedas ayudarnos, estamos buscando a una joven llamada Bella, sabes dónde puede estar".

-"Me están buscando a mí" pregunto una joven que estaba parada justo detrás de ellos. Los dos jóvenes se dieron la vuelta y la vieron junto a una tetera y una pequeña taza que también tenían vida.

-En los calabozos. Mondo, Zidane y Maurice revisaban las celdas una tras otra sin éxito alguno.

-"Ya revise esas dos y no está" les dice Mondo.

-"Lo mismo por acá" dice Zidane.

-"Oh dios dónde estará" dijo su padre muy preocupado.

-"Relájese, estoy seguro de que Brick y los otros la encontraran" dice el chico de cabello negro muy seguro de que todo saldría bien. Desafortunadamente, no contaba con que un portal oscuro se abriría del suelo y que de su interior saldría una enorme criatura que por suerte Zidane pudo ver.

-"No tiene nada de que preocuparse" termino de decir Mondo.

-"Oh chicos…creo que si hay algo de lo que tenemos que preocuparnos" decía el chico mono asustado apuntando a algo en especial, algo que los otros dos vieron y se asustaron. Era un sincorazon gigante con la forma de un lagarto con afilados colmillos.

-Afuera, Brick y sus hermanos tenían graves problemas tratando de controlar a la feroz bestia que trataba de rasguñarlos con sus garras, pero era demasiado lento y eso les permitía esquivar sus ataques a tiempo.

-"Esa cosa es demasiado fuerte" dice Butch sosteniendo firme su Kwan Dao.

-"Y es muy difícil tratar de retenerlo" dice su hermano mágico muy cansado de usar sus poderes.

-"Hay una forma en la que podremos vencerlo" responde Brick.

-"Te refieres a la…" dice Boomer.

-"Si" asintió su hermano, "utilizaremos la fusión, Boomer en este momento te necesito".

-"¡Bieee!" dijo el rubio muy feliz.

-"No puedo creer que hayas decidido fusionarte con él" dice molesto el hermano rudo.

-"Vamos" dice el líder de los chicos llamando a su hermano para efectuar la transformación.

-"Si" asintió, luego fue hasta él y ambos se dieron un apretón de manos. La luz blanca los cubrió y tanto Bestia como Butch retrocedieron por la intensidad del brillo. Una vez que se disipo, Breeze estaba listo para encarar a su enemigo.

-Bestia lanzó otro rugido y se arrojo contra ellos, pero lo esquivaron haciéndose a un lado gracias a la ventisca que rodeaba todo su cuerpo y que les permitía flotar.

-Una vez que lo esquivaron, los chicos patearon a la bestia en la espalda repetitivamente, sus pies estaban cargado de electricidad lo cual le causo mucho daño. Luego, de un golpe de hielo lo levantaron del suelo y mientras estaba en el aire lanzaron un rayo de hielo que congelo todo el cuerpo de Bestia dentro de un pedazo de iceberg que cayo al suelo.

-La bestia trataba de escapar con todas su fuerzas pero le era imposible. Breeze se acerco hasta él.

-"¿Dónde está Bella?" preguntaron las voces de Brick y Boomer muy serias, la enorme criatura solo les gruño y miro a otro lado.

-"Te lo advierto" dijeron sus voces pero más amenazantes levantando su puño que estaba cargado con un hechizo hielo, "si no nos respondes congelaremos tu cabeza".

-Aún con la amenaza, Bestia se rehusaba a cooperar con los chicos, cosa que ellos vieron como una mala decisión y se prepararon para lanzar el ataque cuando…

-"¡Esperen!" grito una voz; Breeze, Butch y Bestia lograron ver como corría hasta ellos lo que parecía ser un reloj parlante que llego hasta donde estaban Brick y Boomer.

-"Todo esto es un malentendido" les dice el reloj mirándolos.

-Después de unos segundos, Butch se rasco sus ojos varias veces para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando.

-"Me engañan mis ojos o ese reloj de verás nos esta hablando" dice el chico de verde estupefacto.

-"Efectivamente, mi nombre es Cogsworth y soy uno de los residentes del castillo" dijo el objeto presentándose.

-"Cogsworth qué haces, no ves que ellos son enemigos" dice Bestia enojado.

-"Amo vera lo que pasa es q…lo que ocurre...es..." decía sin encontrar forma de decírselo ya que él le gruñia.

-De repente Bestia pudo romper el hielo que lo aprisionaba y se estaba preparando para un segundo asalto contra los chicos, pero nuevamente su pelea fue detenida.

-"¡Bestia espera!" exclamo una voz femenina, todos miraron adonde provenía y vieron a Bella junto con sus amigos y con Ven y Sync.

-"Bella" dice el monstruo pero más apaciguado.

-"Ellos no vinieron a secuestrarme, vinieron porque mi padre me esta buscando".

-"¡Queeé!" dijeron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo verdaderamente pasmados.

-"Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero él no te tiene aquí encerrada en contra de tu voluntad" le pregunto Butch con cierto tono de sorpresa.

-"Es una larga historia" respondió Ven.

-"Pero antes tenemos que encontrar a mi padre" dijo, en ese momento se escucho un rugido que sacudió todo el lugar, ese rugido provenía de los calabozos.

-"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntaron las voces de Brick y Boomer sorprendidas.

-Zidane fue arrojado violentamente contra uno de los muros, el golpe hizo que dejara caer ambas dagas al lado de él.

-"¡Zidane!" exclamo Mondo desde una distancia segura con Maurice a su lado.

-"¡No vengan!" les grito. En ese momento el enorme lagarto comenzó a acercársele con sed de sangre, el chico rubio en un último por sobrevivir tomo ambas dagas y lentamente se levanto para seguir luchando.

-"Vamos tenemos que pedir ayuda" dice el anciano tratando de convencer a Mondo de irse pero él se negó.

-"Debo ayudarlo" respondió.

-"Es inútil, sin tu arma no podrás hacer nada" dijo, mostrando que su arma había sido partida en dos.

-"¡Hyahhh!" exclamo Zidane saltando contra el sincorazon y atacándolo, éste se defendía ferozmente tratando de golpearlo con su cola o morderlo con sus colmillos.

-"Es cierto que esa era el arma que usaba para pelear contra los sincorazones y cualquier otro enemigo" dice mondo seriamente.

-"¡Grahhh!" rugió el enorme monstruo.

-"Pero…aún tengo otra arma que todavía no he usado por temor de su poder" decía tocando un pequeño estuche que estaba en los bolsillos de sus shorts blancos.

-"¡Ah!" dice Zidane luego de ser arrojado nuevamente contra el muro.

-"Y creo que es hora de que la use" dijo y corrió hacia donde se estaba su amigo.

-"¡Espera!" dice Maurice tratando de detenerlo, pero no pudo.

-Mondo se puso enfrente del sincorazon, tratando de proteger a Zidane. "Qué haces aquí" le reclamo el chico mono, "no podrás contra él".

-"Sólo observa" responde seriamente haciendo que el bandido lo mirara confundido.

-El enorme lagarto se dirigía hacia ellos rápidamente, Mondo esperaba el momento exacto para efectuar su ataque con lo que parecía ser una de las cartas que le había dado su abuelo.

-"Sr. Maurice" dijo Breeze aproximándose hacia él junto con los demás.

-"Chicos" respondió.

-"¡Papá!" exclamo Bella muy feliz.

-"Bella" dice él igual de sorprendido. Ambos se dieron un cálido abrazo mientras el resto los miraba olvidándose de sus compañeros en batalla.

-"Solicito tu ayuda ¡Fira!" exclamo la voz de Mondo y de repente toda la atmosfera se volvió más calurosa, parecía como si todos estuvieran dentro de un horno gigante.

-"Qué…qué ocurre" pregunto Butch preocupado.

-"Todo el lugar esta alcanzado temperaturas muy altas" respondió Sync.

-"Viene de allá" dijeron las voces de Brick y Boomer apuntando el lugar de donde provenía. Inmediatamente todos fueron a ver que era, cuando llegaron vieron a Zidane contra un muro mirando sorprendido a Mondo y lo que parecía ser una mujer elfo cubierta por un pelaje de animal rojo, alrededor de su cuerpo las flamas bailaban con gracia.

-"¡Ataca!" exclamo Mondo, la elfo obedeciendo su órdenes puso su mano seductoramente en su labios rojos y le lanzo un beso que apenas toco al sincorazon empezó a arder en llamas.

-"Im…impresionante" dice Ven.

-"Ese chico deberás tiene muchas sorpresas debajo de la manga" dice Butch.

-El sincorazon ya no soportaba el calor de las llamas y sin pensarlo dos veces se hundió en un charco oscuro que apareció debajo de él, desapareciendo del lugar. Mondo cerro sus ojos y suspiro, "finalmente termino".

-"¡Mondo!" grito Sync. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la temperatura seguía aumentando cada vez más. "¡Haz que se detenga o todos moriremos!".

-"Si" asintió, "¡Fira alto!" le grito pero las llamas alrededor de ella comenzaron a crecer y crecer calentando más el lugar.

-"Maldición" susurro Butch sofocado por el calor.

-"Si tan solo tuviera más poder podría ir a detenerla" decía Breeze que pronto regreso a ser Brick y Boomer.

-"Fira por favor ya es suficiente" decía Mondo suplicándole pero era inútil.

-"Hazte a un lado" dijo Zidane poniéndose de pie y tomando firmemente ambas cuchillas en una mano, en solo unos segundos corto a la elfo en dos, luego ésta volvió a ser una inofensiva carta. La atmosfera fue regresando lentamente a la normalidad hasta que todos pudieron sentirse cómodos.

* * *

-"¿Es eso cierto?" pregunto Brick muy impresionado.

-"Así es querido" respondió la tetera llamada _Sra. Potts_ sirviéndole té caliente, después fue de un lado a otro en la larga mesa sirviéndoles a sus hermanos y a Ven y Sync. "Todos fuimos transformados por el hechizo de una doncella que vino hace mucho tiempo al castillo".

-"Aún así suena terrible" respondió tomando un sorbo de té.

-"Y que la única forma de romperlo sea que la Bestia pueda amar y ser amado por alguien" dice Butch.

-"Es cierto, pero confiamos en que el amo podrá lograrlo y con la ayuda de Bella todo será más fácil" dice la pequeña taza Chip saltando muy alegre.

-Boomer sonrió al verlo tan alegre y entusiasmado. "Estoy muy feliz de que piensen de esa forma…pero me pregunto que pensara el padre de Bella respecto a esto" murmuro seriamente y todos se pusieron muy pensativos.

-"¿Hablas en serio?" pregunto el padre de Bella muy confundido. Ambos estaban hablando solos en una pequeña habitación a lado de la chimenea.

-"Si" asintió ella, "este es el lugar en el que siempre he querido estar, aquí es donde puedo ser yo misma y vivir todo tipo de aventuras fantásticas sin que nadie me vea como un fenómeno o algo por el estilo".

-"Bella" susurro.

-"No hay nada que algo de magia pueda hacer" pregunto Boomer mirando el té de su taza.

-"Mientras no sepamos que clase de hechizo uso no podemos hacer mucho y si la única forma de romperlo es a través del amor quiere decir que es uno muy fuerte" responde el general.

-"En otras palabras eres un completo fracaso en este momento" dice Butch en un tono sarcástico que hizo que Sync se enfadara.

-"Tú…" dice muy molesto levantando su puño.

-"De cualquier manera" dijo Brick levantándose de su asiento, "sentándonos aquí no resolverá el problema" luego comenzó a irse de la habitación.

-"¿A dónde vas?" pregunto su pequeño hermano.

-"Tratare de hablar con Bestia a ver si puedo lograr algo" respondió y después se fue.

-"Ahora que lo pienso, dónde están Mondo y Zidane" pregunto Ven.

-"La última vez que vi al joven Mondo estaba en el patio de la entrada" respondió la Sra. Potts.

-"Me pregunto si Mondo todavía se siente mal por lo que paso" decía Boomer mientras que en el patio, su amigo veía muy preocupado los seis monstruos de sus cartas.

-"Probablemente" respondió Butch.

-"Por qué paso eso" pensó el joven de cabello negro puntiagudo mirando sus cartas.

-"Aún le estas dando importancia a eso" dijo una voz que estaba detrás de él.

-"Hmph para ser un sincorazon de gran tamaño eres realmente decepcionante" le dijo Mephiles a su criatura oscura.

-"Creo que esta siendo muy duro con él" dice una voz muy sutil entre las sombras.

-"¿Quién está ahí?" pregunto el erizo oscuro indignado, fue cuando de las sombras salió el misterioso joven risueño con su libro en la mano.

-"Si me disculpa la interrupción Señor" dice Lumiere entrando en la conversación, "tal vez podamos hablar con el amo para que le permita quedarse en el castillo".

-"¡Esa es una gran idea!" dice Bella muy feliz.

-"Pero Bella…él es una bestia, cómo puedes vivir tranquilamente aquí" pregunto todavía muy impresionado por las cosas que decía su hija sobre el lugar y sobre él en especial.

-"Sé lo que piensas papá, sin embargo él no es tan malo una vez que llegas a conocerlo" decía tomándolo de las manos.

-"¿De verás?" pregunto, ella le asintió con una sonrisa.

-"Veamos" decía Brick mirando a su alrededor, "dónde podría estar su habitación" después miro la puerta por la que ellos iban a entrar justo antes de que pelearan con Bestia.

-"Bingo" dijo y fue hasta ella.

-"Lo arruine no es verdad" dice Mondo tratando de mostrarle una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Oh, vamos Mondo arriba ese ánimo" respondió dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-"Claro que uno de tus monstruos casi nos cocina y no sabemos qué podría pasar si llamas a otro" decía sarcásticamente haciendo sentir a su amigo peor.

-"Zidane" susurro Mondo.

-"Relájate, solo estoy jugando" respondió seriamente mirando la luna. "Probablemente no sé cómo te sientas justo ahora por lo que paso, pero ten seguro esto" dijo y lo miro a la cara "nosotros siempre estaremos ahí para ayudarte cada vez que tengas problemas".

-El chico de las cartas se sintió más seguro de sí mismo, y tras unos segundos le asintió con una sonrisa.

-"Esta tiene que ser" dice Brick viendo una puerta que estaba justo enfrente de su camino, lentamente la abrió y vio a Bestia hablando con su fiel sirviente Cogsworth.

-"No sé que haré si su padre desea llevársela" dijo Bestia preocupado.

-"Tenemos que ser positivos amo, tal vez Bella le dirá que desea quedarse aquí con usted" respondió el reloj.

-"Oye…" dice Brick llamando la atención de ambos, "disculpa si los interrumpí, pero pensé que no te vendría mal algo de compañía" decía mientras reía. Bestia solo dio un pequeño rugido y miro a otro lado.

-"Yo no pedí que vinieras" le dijo muy fríamente.

-"Vamos-vamos, sé que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos ser amigos" decía yendo hacia donde estaba y ofreciéndole su mano. "Mi nombre es Brick" dijo muy sonriente. Bestia lo observo por unos segundos y luego estrecho su enorme mano con la del chico rojo.

-"Bestia" murmuro él.

-"Disculpa" dice él elegido ya que no lo había escuchado.

-"Me llamo Bestia".

-"Vaya no me lo habría imaginado" respondió riéndose al mismo tiempo que rascaba su cabeza, no obstante la enorme criatura no estaba de buen humor para escucharlo y nuevamente miro hacia otro lado de la habitación.

-"Escucha" dijo poniendo su mano en su espalda para reconfortarlo. "Yo sé que lo que más deseas es estar con Bella por siempre pero debes entender que hay dos tipos de amor, uno que es el que tienes con ella y el otro que es el amor familiar, y ése es muy difícil de romper créeme" dice algo triste.

-"Pero…si se va, entonces no podré romper el hechizo, sin mencionar que estaría solo nuevamente" responde también algo afligido.

-"Quién dijo que se iría" respondió muy impresionado, haciendo que lo mirara a la cara. "Tal vez si le permitieras quedarse, Bella no tendría que irse y se quedaría aquí".

-"¿En serio?".

-"Acaso te mentiría" dice orgullosamente señalándose con su pulgar.

-"Él tiene razón amo, ya verá como todo se solucionara" dijo Cogsworth.

-"¡Ahhh!" grito una voz femenina desde el ala oeste.

-"Ese grito fue de…" dijo Brick.

-"¡Bella!" exclamo Bestia saliendo de la habitación lo más rápido posible, Brick y Cogsworth lo siguieron.

* * *

**Un problema tras otro, podrán Brick y los otros hacerse cargo?**


	3. Chapter 3

Cáp. 3-Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más

-"¡Ahhh!" grito una voz femenina que todos escucharon.

-"Ese grito fue de…" dice Brick.

-"¡Bella!" exclamo Bestia y salió de la habitación con Brick y Cogsworth detrás de él.

-"Algo esta pasando adentro" dijo Mondo preocupado.

-"Será mejor revisar inmediatamente" decía Zidane mientras su amigo miraba hacia otro lado, de repente sus ojos se exaltaron.

-"¡Zidane quítate!" exclamo empujándolo, luego de eso hubo una explosión en donde se encontraba el joven invocador hace unos minutos. El chico mono recobrándose del empujón que había recibido dirigió su mirada al responsable sólo para verlo tendido en el suelo.

-"¡Mondo!" grito. En ese momento sintió como algo se movía justo cerca de él, giro su cabeza y vio a varias criaturas negras con formas de ojos humanos flotando a su alrededor.

-"¿Qué son esas cosas?" se pregunto a sí mismo muy impresionado. Oculto en las sombras el joven de traje elegante veía todo desde lejos.

-"Son **Krytters**" respondió, pero a sí mismo. "Criaturas muy particulares que se autodestruyen cuando tienen contacto con el enemigo" decía sin perder su sonrisa característica y su tono de voz malévolo, después miro el castillo a su derecha. "Espero que ese sincorazon pueda cumplir su misión".

-Bella escudaba a su padre del sincorazon gigante que trato de atacarlo la última vez quien al parecer había vuelto por más. El enorme monstruo se movía estrepitosamente por toda el ala destruyendo todo lo que estaba a su alrededor hasta que su rostro fue directamente hacia ellos listo para acabarlos de una mordida. Sin embargo no pudo hacerlo porque recibió el golpe de una llave espada justo en la cabeza que lo distrajo.

-Molesto vio al responsable quien resulto ser nada menos que Brick el que logro llamar su atención al lanzar su arma contra él. El sincorazon se dio la vuelta y lanzo un gran rugido. Brick retrocedió un poco sin perder el balance.

-"Necesitarás más que eso" dijo muy desafiante. Su enemigo sólo se aferro con sus cuatro patas del suelo y en menos de unos minutos disparo su cabeza contra él.

-"Maldición no sabía que podía separar su cabeza de su cuerpo" pensó preocupado mientras los colmillos del rostro se preparaban para lastimarlo. "Debo hacer algo pero qué" pensaba muy detalladamente hasta que la respuesta vino a él…

-Nuevamente entro en uno de sus estados de inconciencia con ambos ojos abiertos (**leer Hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boys Z**) y puso su llave espada enfrente de él.

-"¡Cuidado!" grito Bella al ver que Brick sólo estaba ahí parado sin hacer nada.

-"**Reflect**" murmuro y una barrera invisible apareció alrededor del joven elegido protegiéndolo del ataque. Sin posibilidad de hacer algún tipo de daño la cabeza regreso a su cuerpo y se ajusto. Habiendo terminado con el hechizo que hizo Brick despertó y miro al sincorazon todavía le lanzaba una mirada molesta.

-"Jajaja, qué te parece ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer eso" dice muy orgulloso. No obstante esto no sirvió de nada porque el sincorazon decidió ir tras Maurice y su hija. Abrió su boca y fue a devorarlos; pero nuevamente fue detenido, no por Brick, sino por Bestia quien sujeto su rostro con una mano y con la otra lo envió contra un muro.

-"Bestia" dijo Bella feliz de verlo.

-"¡Váyanse a un lugar seguro! Yo los protegeré" responde muy decidido, haciendo que Maurice se diera cuenta de que su hija estaba en lo cierto y de que este ser en cierto modo era amable con ella.

-"Nosotros nos encargaremos de él" dijo Brick poniéndose al lado de Bestia

-"Pero" dice ella todavía insegura de que ellos dos pudieran manejar el problema. Fue cuando sintió como unas manos se apoyaban en sus hombros, eran las de su padre.

-"Bella confía en ellos" dijo, ella lo vio y de alguna manera sus palabras y mirada la convencieron. Asintió y junto a él abandonaron el campo de batalla, Brick y Bestia sonrieron al verlos irse pero no por mucho tiempo ya que tenían que continuar con la pelea.

-En el patio de entrada, Zidane cortaba a los extraños seres con sus dagas. No obstante, en cuanto a número lo superaban y había algunos que explotaban en él aún teniendo el mínimo roce en su cuerpo. Estaba demasiado exhausto luego de todo lo que había hecho, ya casi no podía mantenerse en pie.

-"Ja…ja…ja" jadeaba Zidane tratando por lo menos de estar arrodillado. Los Krytters empezaron a rodearlo. "Tengo que hacer algo antes de que estas cosas acaben conmigo" pensaba tratando de buscar una salida lo cual parecía ser imposible. "No tengo otra opción más que hacerlo" pensó cerrando sus ojos. Sus enemigos volaron rápidamente hacia él pero fueron cubiertos por una extraña luz rosa que acabo con una parte de ellos.

-El joven cazador se sorprendió por el brillo y decidió echar un vistazo para ver que ocurría, se asombro un poco al ver a Zidane con su pelaje color rosa que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, en solo segundos, destruyo la mitad de los Krytters y continuo atacándolos sin perder más tiempo. El villano risueño no podía evitar quitarle los ojos de encima, disfrutaba ver como luchaba sólo para mantenerse con vida.

-"Vaya, parece que ese chico tiene más poder del que pude haber imaginado" decía mientras lo veía luchar. "Pero…" dijo; sin previo aviso un Krytter exploto en su espalda, seguido del resto que al final lograron su cometido dejándolo inconsciente como Mondo. "No tiene el suficiente para poder resistir ese ataque"

-El joven salió de su escondite para ver el resultado de su trabajo, los Krytters que quedaban se convirtieron en hojas de papel y regresaron a su libro. "Ya me hice cargo de los primeros dos, ahora será mejor que vaya a ver cómo están las presas mayores…pero antes" pensó mirando a los dos guerreros sin posibilidad de levantarse. Abrió su libro y las páginas se movieron solas hasta unas en blanco. Tenía pensado enseñárselas primero a Mondo, pero antes de que lo hiciera una carta exploto cerca de donde estaba.

-"Jo..." dice el joven tratando de mantener la calma, sin embargo era obvio que alguien se estaba entrometiendo en su camino y eso lo molestaba, subió la mirada y vio al fiel maestro de Brick y sus hermanos. "Parece que las interrupciones nunca van a terminar".

-"Si yo fuera tú los dejaría en paz y me retiraría de este lugar…al menos que quieras que tu camuflaje sea descubierto…Cazador Sutil" dijo Spider asumiendo su pose de ataque. El joven sólo lo miro con una alegre expresión por unos minutos y se retiro sin decir nada mas que un Jo. Spider suspiro aliviado, camino hasta donde estaba Mondo y lo levanto del suelo, luego miro a Zidane quien todavía seguía inconsciente, se arrodillo y comenzó a examinarlo.

-Adentro, Brick y Bestia luchaban ferozmente contra el sincorazon que parecía no rendirse. "¿Cómo haremos para derrotarlo?" pregunto Brick, la bestia detallo al sincorazon de pies a cabeza y fue cuando tuvo una idea. Sin decirle nada al chico corrió hasta el enemigo y de un solo ataque en sus cuatro patas hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

-"¡Ahora hazlo!" exclamo con su voz grave. Brick asintió y ataco directamente su cabeza, logrando eliminarlo de una vez por todas. Se pudo evidenciar al ver el corazón del sincorazon desaparecer en el aire.

-"Lo hicimos" dice el elegido.

-"Hermano" dijo Boomer yendo adonde él estaba junto con el resto.

-"Chicos, dónde estuvieron todo este tiempo" pregunto.

-"Peleando con unos sincorazones que aparecieron en el castillo y vaya que fueron muchos, ni siquiera los cuatro juntos pudimos derrotarlos rápidamente" respondió Butch.

-"Si es así será mejor que vayamos a ver si Bella y el Sr. Maurice están bien" dijo y los demás asintieron.

-Una vez que llegaron a la entrada vieron que ambos estaban a salvo, al igual que los sirvientes de Bestia. "Parece que están bien" dice Ven.

-"Bella" dijo su gran amor corriendo hacia ella y revisando todo su cuerpo, "¿estás bien, no te paso nada?" ella negó con su cabeza sutilmente.

-"Todo esta bien, ahora que sé que estás a salvo" decía tomándolo de sus manos.

-Brick y sus amigos sabían adonde se dirigía esto, así que antes de que se pusieran románticos el líder del equipo decidió romper el momento.

-"Antes de eso…creo que Bestia tiene algo que decirte Bella".

-"¿En serio?" le pregunto, el chico rojo le dio una mirada penetrante enojada que le recordó la conversación que tuvieron.

-"Oh si, Bella".

-"¿Si?" respondió.

-"Si quieres…puedo permitirle a tu padre que se quede aquí en el castillo".

-"Hablas en serio" pregunto muy feliz, el asintió con una sonrisa.

-"Gracias, muchas gracias" respondió abrazándolo.

-"Creo que nuestro trabajo termina aquí" dice Sync.

-"Eso creo" respondió Brick.

-"Muchas gracias, por todo lo que hicieron" dice Maurice muy agradecido.

-"No fue nada" respondió Boomer.

-"Si ven a Sora denle nuestros saludos" dijo el candelabro francés.

-"Esperen…ustedes lo conocen" pregunto el elegido.

-"Por supuesto" dice Bella. "El también ha venido aquí muchas veces a ayudarnos, igual que ustedes".

-"Esperamos verlos muy pronto" dijo la Sra. Potts.

-"¿Volverán...no es verdad?" le pregunto Chip algo triste al chico azul.

-"Por supuesto amiguito" respondió con una sonrisa, después el grupo salió del castillo, felices de haber hecho un buen trabajo.

-Afuera, el grupo se estaba preparando para partir, cuando..."¡Zidane!" exclamo Boomer.

-En ese momento todos fueron a auxiliar a su compañero, quien recupero el conocimiento una vez que se le acercaron.

-"¿Zidane qué paso?" pregunto Butch.

-"Ugh…mi cabeza… ¡Mondo dónde esta!" pregunto muy preocupado.

-"No sabes dónde esta" pregunto Sync.

-"Estaba aquí conmigo pero fuimos emboscados y… ¡rayos! todo esto es mi culpa por no haberlo protegido" dijo molesto golpeando el suelo con ambos puños. En ese momento Brick se sentía algo culpable por lo que paso, fue cuando notó que cerca de ellos había un pedazo de papel.

-"¿Qué es eso?" dijo llamando la atención de los otros, luego caminó hacia el lugar donde estaba el papel y comenzó a leerlo.

-"¡Es de Spider-sensei!"" dijo impresionado.

-"¡Spider-sensei!" dijeron sus hermanos sobresaltados.

-"Dice que no tenemos que preocuparnos, que Mondo esta bien, que lo atenderá y lo entrenara para que pronto se una con nosotros" les leía Brick a sus compañeros a su alrededor.

-"Ese sujeto algunas veces trabaja de manera misteriosa" dijo Sync con los brazos cruzados.

-"Si lo que dice es verdad entonces todo esta bien ¿no?" respondió Zidane muy feliz ó al menos eso aparentaba "porque la verdad es que ese chico necesita algo de ayuda para controlar sus cartas" decía sin darse cuenta de que Brick estaba pasando por lo mismo que él.

-Después de la conversación, el grupo se preparo para partir, Brick apuntó su llave espada a la cerradura y abrió el portal, pero parecía no estar muy feliz por eso y sus hermanos lo notaron.

-"Oye Brick paso algo malo" pregunto su hermano rubio.

-"Nada en especial, será mejor irnos" responde tristemente, lo que hizo que se preocupara, trato de reconfortarlo pero Butch lo detuvo antes de que lo hiciera.

-"Butch" susurro, él sólo negó con su cabeza y ambos lo vieron entrar en el portal.

* * *

-En el dojo donde Brick y sus hermanos entrenaron, Mondo descansaba luego de haber sido brutalmente atacado. A los pocos minutos se podía ver claramente en su rostro que estaba teniendo una pesadilla y que ésta pronto lo obligaría a despertarse.

-"¡Zidane!" exclamo levantándose súbitamente de la cama y quedando sentado en ella.

-"Dónde estoy" se pregunto mirando alrededor.

-"De verás que casi me matas del susto" respondió Spider haciéndose presente en la habitación.

-"Tu eres…Spider ¿cierto? el maestro de Brick".

-"Eso es correcto" dice con una sonrisa sentándose en una silla junto a él.

-"Entonces usted sabe lo que paso en el castillo".

-"Nuevamente tienes razón" dijo sin darle la respuesta, sólo bajo su sombrero y se sentó cómodamente en la silla con su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda.

-"Podría decírmelo si no le importa" responde el joven de cabello negro tratando de sonar lo menos irritado posible.

-"Recuerdas el ataque de esas extrañas criaturas".

-"Si pero…"

-"Ambos fueron terriblemente heridos por los Krytters".

-"¿Krytters?"

-"Criaturas negras que se autodestruyen cuando te tocan" dijo con un cierto tono irónico.

-"Si claro, lo recuerdo".

-"Bueno…" decía levantándose de la silla y tomando de un gabinete una jeringa que comenzó a preparar con una medicina. "No es que quiera sonar como un adivino ni nada por el estilo, pero conozco a una persona que si lo es y me pidió que los vigilara, en especial a ti".

-"¿A mi?"

-"Si" respondió luego de probar que la aguja de la jeringa servía. "Es por eso que durante la batalla contra Maléfica les coloque unos pequeños dispositivos que apenas detectaron una alteración en sus signos vitales me avisaron que estaban en problemas" dice con la jeringa lista para suministrar la medicina.

-"Q…q…qué vas a hacer con eso" titubeo Mondo asustado.

-"Pues inyectarte, no creíste que los Krytters explotaban sólo porque si. Dentro de tu cuerpo hay diminutas partículas oscuras que tienen que ser eliminadas antes de que lo consuman todo por dentro y eventualmente salgan por la fuerza" decía con cierta burla que no ayudaba al asustado joven a relajarse.

-"Ya se la administre a Zidane y sólo faltas tú, además…no le temes a un pequeño piquete ¿cierto?" dijo mostrándole la afilada aguja.

-"N…no, para nada" le responde algo temeroso.

-El portal se abrió en una extraña ciudad de grandes construcciones y pequeños establecimientos. El ahora sexteto miraba el lugar con completa desconfianza, no sólo por los alrededores también porque el lugar estaba completamente desolado.

-"Todo esta en perfecto orden, pero…" dice Boomer.

-"¿Dónde esta la gente?" pregunto Butch.

-Sync revisaba todo el lugar para buscar alguna respuesta de lo que ocurría mientras Zidane buscaba en otra parte. "Parece que todo esta bien" dijo el general una vez que termino de estudiar el terreno. Ven que estaba cerca no quiso averiguar la respuesta, al contrario, le preocupaba Brick ya que estaba algo decaído y a diferencia del resto estaba completamente solo.

-"¿Estás bien?" pregunto colocando su mano sobre su hombro, lo que sorprendió al chico de rojo.

-"Qué…oh si claro, estoy bien" responde algo triste.

-"Pues no pareces estar muy bien ¿algo te molesta?".

-"Tal vez…" respondió y después miro el oscuro cielo, "tal vez todavía pienso que lo que le ocurrió a Mondo y Zidane fue mi culpa porque ninguno de nosotros estuvo ahí para ayudarlos". Luego de eso ninguno de los dos hablo.

-"No fue sólo tu culpa" dice Ven llamando su atención, "todos fuimos culpables por lo que paso, incluso Zidane se culpa por eso".

-"¿Zidane?" pregunto y luego lo miro riéndose de algo, al parecer estaban teniendo una pelea su hermano buscapleitos y Sync mientras que su pequeño hermano trataba de mantenerlos alejados.

-"Si, aunque trate de ocultarlo de seguro él es el que más se culpa de todos nosotros". Brick sonrió.

-"Justamente ahora acabas de sonar como mi padre" responde con una sonrisa.

-"¿De verás?"

-"Pero deberías dejar de hacerlo porque pronto sonaras como mi abuela" dice muy sonriente.

-"Oh gracias" respondió sarcásticamente. Después ambos elegidos comenzaron a reírse.

-Minutos más tarde, Butch junto con Boomer, Zidane y Sync decidieron revisar los alrededores mientras Brick y Ven conversaban, había sido una decisión unánime que alguien debía hablar con el elegido por la llave espada de fuego y al parecer el rubio de la llave espada era el indicado para hacerlo.

-"Oye Ven" lo llama Brick.

-"¿Si?"

-"Podrías ser mi maestro y enseñarme todo lo que sabes para ser más fuerte y poder protegerlos a todos" dice muy serio, Ven lo miro pero luego desvió su mirada, lo que le hizo pensar que rechazaría su petición.

-"Claro que si no quieres…" dice muy triste.

-"Sería un honor para mí".

-"¿De verás?"

-"Por supuesto, para eso somos amigos ¿no?".

-"¡Claro!" exclamo con una sonrisa.

-"¡Brick necesitamos tu llave ahora!" dice Butch muy exaltado. Ambos elegidos se dan la vuelta y ven como tanto él como los otros venían hacía ellos.

-"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto su hermano líder.

-"¡Son los sincorazones! Nos han estado siguiendo desde hace rato" respondió su hermano rubio exaltado. En ese momento Brick observo que detrás de ellos una enorme cantidad de sincorazones iba directo hacia donde estaban. Ahora era obvio lo que había pasado, todos los habitantes habían sido transformados en esas criaturas.

-"Maldición" murmuro mientras invocaba su llave espada igual que Ven. Luego empezaron a luchar contra ellos. No eran de los fuertes así que no había muchos problemas, sin embargo los superaban en número lo que lo hacía más difícil para ellos.

-"Es inútil" dijo Boomer.

-"Sin importar cuantos derrotemos siempre seguirán siendo más que nosotros" dice Sync después de haber destruido a uno.

-"Tiene razón Brick, si no hacemos algo rápido puede que esta sea nuestra última batalla" dice Butch.

-"Lo sé, lo sé…sólo déjenme pensar en una solución" respondió algo molesto. Fue cuando escucharon el ruido de una batalla, pero no la causaban ellos, luego vieron que en la muchedumbre de sincorazones se estaba llevando a cabo una pelea, en ella se podía distinguir una cabellera rubia.

-"Será posible" dijo Zidane.

-"Parece cómo si alguien de verás estuviera" dice Ven.

-"Luchando contra los sincorazones" dijo Brick, "muy bien chicos esta vez no habrá errores hay una a quien salvar".

-"Si" asintieron los otros y comenzaron a derrotar sincorazon tras sincorazon para poder llegar adonde se encontraba aquella persona.

-"Ya casi" pensaba mientras se acercaba cada vez más al lugar donde el chico se encontraba. "Ya casi…sólo un poco más".

-Todos los enemigos que se cruzaban en su camino eran liquidados al instante, su fuerza de voluntad era lo único que lo obligaba a seguir adelante al igual que sus compañeros. "¡Listo!" pensó cortando al último sincorazon.

-"¿Estás bien?" le pregunto a lo que parecía ser un chico rubio de ojos azules que vestía una camisa blanca con cuello negro, corbata amarilla y unos shorts con lo que parecían ser unas botas negras

-"Si, gracias por la ayuda" responde el joven.

-"Siempre ayudaremos a aquellos que estén en peligro" dice muy orgulloso.

-"¡Brick deja de hablar y haz algo!" dijo Butch obviamente molesto ya que tanto él como los otros aún le estaban dando tiempo.

-"S… ¡Si!" asintió, sin perder tiempo diviso la cerradura y abrió el portal, rápidamente todos comenzaron a entrar en él.

-"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto el chico nuevo muy impresionado.

-"Te lo explico más tarde, ahora síguenos" respondió Brick tomando su mano y llevándolo hasta el portal por donde ambos entraron.

-Una vez que lo hicieron, los sincorazones se paralizaron y otra persona se hizo presente. Esta vez era una joven casi de la edad de Sync, de corto cabello púrpura y ojos celestes con lentes marrones y un broche con la forma de un cráneo humano; vestía un elegante y seductivo vestido púrpura con un largo y esponjoso abrigo negro.

-"No hay duda de ello" dice la joven, luego colocó su mano derecha en el suelo y absorbió a todos los sincorazones de forma líquida. Acto seguido, introdujo su mano en su pequeño busto (donde se podía ver que tenía tatuado el número **09****)**. Una vez que terminó de manosearse su pecho, sacó un papel el cual comenzó a leer.

-"Esos tres chicos son los de la reciente ronda" decía la joven mientras miraba el papel que tenía los rostros de Brick y sus hermanos junto al dinero que ofrecían por capturarlos.

-En otra parte, Mephiles y su nuevo compañero el joven de cabello rosado vieron todo lo que había pasado, gracias al poder del sonriente cazador de crear aves de papel que podían espiarlos.

-"Vaya, vaya…parece que **Violette****-san** también esta persiguiendo a esos chicos" dice el joven muy alegre.

-"¿La conoces?" pregunto Mephiles desde la comodidad de su trono.

-"Si, ella es uno de los miembros **élite** de la orden de los cazadores".

-"Lo que significa que son los más fuerte y peligrosos de todos".

-"Así es" respondió mirando la imagen de ella, "ella tiene el título de la **Cazadora Nocturna** ya que sus poderes provienen de la oscuridad misma" luego la imagen desapareció y el joven dio media vuelta para irse del lugar.

-"A dónde crees que vas" dice el erizo deteniéndolo, esto hizo que el chico mostrara señales de que le molesto el hecho que estaba recibiendo órdenes de alguien.

-"Pues a capturarlos qué más, no puedo dejar que alguien de la élite me quite a mis presas" responde con una sonrisa mirándolo por encima de su hombro.

-"Deja que los cazadores élite sean los que se encarguen de esas molestias. Tú en cambio, quiero que me ayudes a convertirme en el rey de todos los mundos como debe ser, ahora que Maléfica despareció después de la batalla en Monte Ballesta (**leer kh ep.1 Sendero del héroe**) será mucho más fácil hacerlo, incluso puedo ofrecerte una recompensa mayor a la que te ofrecieron".

-El cazador sutil no le dio la respuesta de inmediato sólo lo observaba y aunque su rostro mostraba una expresión alegre, sus manos en forma de puño indicaban que estaba molesto.

-"Con gusto acepto la oferta, Mephiles…sama". El erizo oscuro se sintió alagado por el título que se río un poco.

-"Perfecto" respondió.

-Casi de noche, en un bosque de bambú cerca de las montañas de China. Brick y los demás aparecieron de la nada.

-"Eso estuvo cerca" dice Boomer.

-"Muy cerca" responde Brick.

-"Cómo hiciste eso" pregunto el chico rubio sorprendido y a la vez muy intrigado.

-"Es una larga historia" reía el chico de pelo naranja rascando su cabeza. Fue cuando una corriente de aire hizo que todos temblaran de frío."Vaya que frío hace".

-"Sugiero que hagamos una fogata con lo que tengamos antes que oscurezca" dice Sync.

-"Buena idea" responde Brick. Sin perder tiempo el equipo se dividió, quedando el héroe y el joven en el mismo grupo. "Oye lamento si todo esto te tomo por sorpresa pero te aseguro que pronto te explicare todo".

-"Esta bien, puedo esperar si es necesario" dijo el joven.

-"Es bueno escuchar eso, por cierto mi nombre es Brick" dice extendiendo su mano muy sonriente.

-"Es un placer, mi nombre es _Len, Len Kagamine_" responde con una sonrisa estrechando su mano con la de él.

* * *

**Y los crossovers siguen, siguen y siguen XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Cáp. 4-Una melodía armoniosa

-"¿Tu hermana?" le pregunto Brick a Len. Todos estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata escuchando la historia del joven rubio.

-"Si" asintió. "Estábamos en medio de un concierto cuando esas cosas…"

-"Sincorazones" dijo Boomer dejándole en claro el nombre.

-"Exacto, comenzaron a causar estragos y tuvimos que abandonar el lugar" decía recordando toda la escena.

-"Pero cómo fue que se separaron" pregunto Zidane.

-"Simple, mi hermana y yo, junto con otros amigos míos tenemos la habilidad de abrir portales y viajar a otros lugares a través de nuestra música".

-"¿Música?" pregunto Butch algo impresionado.

-"Así es" decía Len mientras en sus manos aparecía un teclado con forma de guitarra. "Si toco alguna canción puedo abrir un portal hacia otro mundo".

-"Eso es increíble" dice Ven.

-"Ahora que lo dicen casi me olvido de algo" se levanto del tronco donde estaba y empezó a alejarse de ellos.

-"A dónde vas" dijo Brick.

-"Esperen" respondió, tomo aire y comenzó a cantar la melodía de una canción. Cuando termino, sus ojos se exaltaron. "Ésta aquí" murmuro.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Mi hermana Rin esta aquí, tengo que buscarla" dijo listo para emprender la búsqueda en el oscuro bosque.

-"Oye Len espera" dice Brick tratando de llamar su atención pero al final no lo logro, hasta que…

-"Deberíamos buscarla mañana desde temprano, si nos vamos ahora sólo lograremos perdernos o en el peor de los casos encontrarnos con un animal salvaje" dijo Sync logrando que se detuviera y lo reflexionara.

-"Ustedes no lo entienden, nos separamos porque al momento de abrir el portal no estuvimos en sincronía en el último momento, si no comenzamos a buscarla probablemente abrirá otro portal y se irá antes de que la encuentre".

-"Pero si cometemos el error de salir en la noche no lograremos nada más que nos maten en el camino".

-"Aún así…" murmuro con la cabeza baja y cerrando sus manos como puños.

-"Él tiene razón Len" dice Brick poniendo su mano en su hombro, él chico rubio subió su cabeza y vio que el joven de gorra roja y negra tenía una expresión sería. "Te prometo que cuando amanezca la encontraremos" luego con su otra mano le mostró su pulgar en alto y le dio una gran sonrisa. "Así que vamos, ¡arriba ese ánimo!"

-Len lo miro por unos segundos y por poco llora enfrente de ellos, seco las pocas lágrimas que tenía en sus ojos y le asintió con una sonrisa. Los hermanos de Brick y sus amigos se dieron cuenta de que la personalidad divertida de Brick había vuelto luego del problema que tuvieron en su anterior mundo.

-En el dojo de Spider, Mondo caminaba por los pasillos como si estuviera buscando a alguien, mientras lo hacía, con su mano derecha acariciaba su brazo izquierdo.

-"Pudo haber dicho que lo iba a hacer desde un principio en lugar de sorprenderme así, y ahora tengo que buscarlo en una habitación de práctica ¡la cuál no sé dónde se encuentra!" exclamo algo enojado y continuo con su camino, hasta que se topo con una extraña puerta.

-"Tal vez este sea el lugar" dijo, abrió la puerta lentamente y asomo su cabeza por la pequeña abertura.

-"¡Finalmente llegas!" exclamo Spider aliviado desde el interior de la habitación, "temía que te hubieras perdido".

-"Hubiera llegado más rápido si me hubiera dicho dónde era que nos íbamos a ver" pensó en tono sarcástico.

-"Muy bien, empecemos con la primera parte de tu entrenamiento, quiero que invoques a cualquiera de tus criaturas".

-"Pero…y si después no logro controlarlas".

-"Ese es el punto" responde seriamente.

-"¿Huh?" dice confundido.

-"El primer paso de tu entrenamiento, es demostrarle a tus criaturas que _tú_ eres el jefe y no ellos" decía mientras Mondo veía sus cartas monstruo.

-"El jefe…" murmuro y tomo una carta, "muy bien, ¡hagámoslo!" dijo muy decidido mientras la carta que había escogido brillaba.

-El radiante sol mañanero obligo al pequeño grupo de amigos despertar luego de su largo sueño. Zidane fue el primero en levantarse, estiro sus brazos y pensó que sería una buena idea lavarse la cara en un pequeño lago que no estaba muy lejos de su ubicación. Se quito sus guantes grises e introdujo sus manos en el agua, luego las llevo hasta su rostro. No paso mucho tiempo, cuando escucho la dulce voz de una joven a los alrededores.

-"¿De dónde proviene esa voz?" pregunto muy a gusto con lo que escuchaba, sin perder tiempo tomo sus guantes y fue en busca de ella. Fue cuando vio a una chica muy parecida a Len; mismo color de cabello, ojos e incluso vestimenta.

-"Probablemente ella sea la hermana de Len" pensó mientras la veía oculto en unos arbustos. Ella se dio cuenta de su presencia y dejo de cantar.

-"¡Quién está ahí!" exclamo enojada.

-"Relájate" respondió saliendo de su escondite. "Yo jamás lastimaría a una chica y menos si es alguien tan hermosa como tú" dijo, la chica se sonrojo pero rápidamente recupero la cordura.

-"Si crees que vas a lograr algo con esos elogios estás muy equivocado".

-"Lo lamento, no era mi intención, es sólo que mi naturaleza me obliga a ser un caballero frente a las damas" dijo muy pícaro.

-"Yo diría mejor un Casanova, ahora si me disculpas debo buscar a alguien" decía alejándose de él.

-"Es tu hermano ¿no? Len" responde llamando su atención.

-"¿Lo conoces?" pregunta sorprendida. "Dónde está".

-"Está con mis amigos por allá" dijo señalando el lugar de donde venía. "Ven, yo te guiare".

-"Me temo que eso no será posible" dice una voz cerca de ellos, los dos rubios dirigieron sus miradas a la persona que les hablaba. Era un hombre de cabello negro con bigotes y color de piel gris, cuya vestimenta era para resistir el frío.

-"Y quién eres tú para decirnos qué hacer" dice Zidane molesto por la actitud de este extraño hombre al mismo tiempo que protegía a Rin.

-El hombre sonrió maliciosamente. "Mi nombre es Shan yu (**Mulan**) líder del ejercito Huno y esa chica a la que proteges me ha estado causando muchos problemas".

-"Ja, con esa apariencia hasta a mi me gustaría molestarte también" dijo desenvainando sus dos dagas.

-"No volveré a fallar como la última vez" dice algo molesto.

-"¿Qué?" pregunto el chico rubio. En ese momento, justo detrás de ellos, un sincorazon con forma de baúl los capturo a ambos.

-"Qué es esto" pregunto Rin muy asustada.

-"Maldición, estamos atrapados" respondió Zidane tratando de abrir la tapa.

-"Ahora que está fuera de camino, podré conquistar toda China. Jajaja" reía maliciosamente mientras se alejaba de la escena con su baúl andante. Sin saberlo, Butch había observado todo.

-"Sabía que había escuchado algo" pensó seriamente recordando.

Flashback

Boomer: Muy bien; Sync, Len y yo comenzaremos a buscar a Rin.

Brick: Me parece buena idea, tal vez encuentren a Zidane ya que se fue sin decirnos a dónde iba.

Butch: Y tú que piensas hacer, hasta ahora solamente estas dando órdenes.

Brick: Voy a comenzar un nuevo entrenamiento con Ven, no te preocupes, sólo practicaremos un poco y luego los alcanzaremos.

Butch: Si es lo que quieres.

Brick: Oye Butch, Boomer y los otros se fueron por allá.

Butch: Qué, acaso no lo oyes.

Brick: Oír qué, yo no escucho nada y tu Ven.

Ven: Nada.

Butch: De seguro es mi imaginación…en fin, no importa, será mejor que vaya al lago para refrescarme un poco.

Fin del Flashback

-"Sabía que si había escuchado algo, era la voz de la hermana de Len cuando cantaba…je, supongo que mamá no mentía cuando decía que mi sentido auditivo era más agudo que el de mis hermanos" pensaba mientras se rascaba su nariz muy sonriente. "Ahora que lo pienso detalladamente ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que mis manos no han tocado un solo instrumento" pensó mientras veía las palmas de sus manos y movía sus dedos. Pero rápidamente negó con su cabeza varias veces para despertar de su trance. "Ahora no Butch, tengo que apresurarme y avisarles a los otros" se dio la vuelta y se fue.

**Aviso: La razón por la que puse que él es amante de la música fue inspirado en una teoría de una amiga cuyo nombre verán al final del capitulo.**

-Donde se habían establecido, Brick luchaba ferozmente contra Ven quien tenía mas ventaja por ser más experimentado. "Estás mejorando cada vez" dice Ven reteniendo un ataque de su nuevo estudiante.

-"No servirá de nada el entrenamiento si te pones flexible conmigo" responde con una sonrisa.

-"No necesitas repetirlo". El elegido rubio estaba preparado para atacar. El chico de rojo pudo preveer el movimiento y se alejo de él.

-"Qué pasa, tan pronto te rindes" dice Ven en tono de burla.

-"Ni pensarlo" respondió mientras su llave espada empezaba a despedir llamas.

-"¡Qué! No recuerdo que Brick tuviera un ataque como ese" pensó muy exaltado.

-"Dile adiós al Mega Burst y saluda a su nuevo amigo **Flamrenga**" dice muy orgulloso moviendo su llave espada como si estuviera cortando el aire. De su arma salieron varias bolas de fuego directo hacia su contrincante, él levanto su llave espada gris y la apunto hacia el ataque.

-"Lo siento pero eso no te servirá, **Blizzaga**" y lanzó un misil de hielo pero más grande que se impacto con una de las bolas de fuego. Luego continuó lanzando su hechizo de hielo, hasta que se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que las bolas de fuego comenzaron a unirse hasta formar una gran llama.

-"**Reflega**" exclamo Ven, la barrera lo protegió del ataque.

-"Wow…" dijo Brick viendo con asombro como había escapado de uno de sus mejores ataques.

-"¿Sorprendido?" pregunto Ven con una sonrisa. El asintió.

-"Por fa! Por fa! Enséñaaame" le rogaba cómicamente.

-"Jejeje, calma-calma" decía acariciando su cabeza a pesar de que tuviera su gorra. "Primero que nada debemos concentrarnos en los movimientos básicos de pelea, luego podremos pasar a los conjuros mágicos".

-"Awww…que aburrido" responde con un tono de flojera.

-"Pero es extraño…"

-"¿Huh?".

-"La mayoría de tus poderes están relacionados con el fuego, a decir verdad es la primera vez que veo ese tipo de poder…tal vez debamos concentrarnos más en esos poderes que los otros y puede que te enseñe el Reflega y el Curaga para casos de emergencia".

-"Suena bien" respondió.

-"¿Aún siguen aquí?" pregunto su hermano Boomer acercándose a ellos igual que Sync y Len.

-"¡Oh, hola! ¿Cómo les fue?".

-"Hermano…" respondió en voz baja, esperando que no preguntara eso, debido a que su pregunta hizo que Len se sintiera más triste.

-"Nada, no pudimos encontrarla" dice Sync.

-"No se preocupen, los ayudaremos a buscarla, de seguro debe estar cerca" dijo Brick.

-"Lamento decirte que no es cierto" dice la voz de Butch acercándose a ellos.

-"Butch" dijo Boomer.

-"Un hombre se la llevo junto con Zidane" respondió.

-"¡Qué!" respondieron todos, menos Sync que sólo se exalto un poco.

-"Al parecer tiene bajo su control a un extraño sincorazon que puede atrapar a cualquiera".

-"¿Sabes a dónde se fue?" pregunto su hermano de la gorra roja y negra.

-"Tomo un sendero que llevaba a las montañas" respondió.

-"Bien, entonces vamos" dijo seriamente, los demás le asintieron y lo siguieron.

* * *

-Después de una larga caminata, y una que otra batalla contra los temidos sincorazones. El grupo siguió su trayectoria hasta que llego a una montaña rocosa, pero siguieron el sendero y llegaron hasta la parte más alta de ella, la cual estaba cubierta de nieve. Se detuvieron a descansar en lo que parecía ser una base militar, pero no había nadie en ella.

-"¿Puedes sentirla?" le pregunto Brick a Len después de que cantó un poco.

-"No, no puedo" respondió muy triste. Boomer quien los veía de lejos no pudo evitar también sentir mucha tristeza por su nuevo amigo; lo comprendía, sabía lo terrible que era saber que alguno de tus seres más queridos estuviera en problemas y no pudieras hacer nada para remediarlo.

-"Como deseo poder hacer algo" susurro mirando la nieve debajo de sus pies. En ese momento escucho un silbido que parecía llamarlo. Giro su cabeza y vio al misterioso joven de cabello rosa (**claro que ninguno de ellos lo conocía, ni sabían que era su enemigo**). Con una enorme sonrisa se dio media vuelta y se introdujo más en la montaña.

-"¡Oye espera!" exclamo y lo siguió. Esta vez, los demás se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-"Boomer espera, puede ser peligroso" dijo Brick siguiéndolo al igual que los otros.

-El cazador se detuvo enfrente de la entrada de una pequeña cueva, giro su cabeza para ver si venían detrás de él. Cuando vio que el chico de azul se estaba acercando lo suficiente a él uso su libro para desaparecer del lugar.

-"A dónde pudo haber ido" se pregunto mirando a su alrededor mientras estaba parado en la entrada.

-"¿Boomer eres tú?" pregunto una voz muy familiar desde el interior de la caverna.

-"¡Zidane!" respondió muy sorprendido.

-"¡Hey!" exclamo su hermano de rojo, llamando su atención. "Se puede saber por qué te fuiste así tan de repente".

-"Brick, gracias a Dios, estamos aquí adentro" dijo Zidane.

-"¡Len!" exclamo su hermana.

-"Esa voz es de…" pensó el chico rubio. "¡Rin!" dice muy exaltado, luego entro a la cueva sin pensarlo mucho.

-"Cómo sabías que estaban aquí" le pregunto Brick a su hermano rubio.

-"Recuerden que una de mis habilidades es la premonición" les decía muy orgulloso a sus hermanos, quienes se vieron a la cara.

-"Deja de ser tan engreído" dijeron ambos muy serios, haciendo que su hermano quedara cómicamente como una estatua.

-"Podemos saltarnos esta conversación y entrar, no sabemos si el enemigo pudo haber puesto una trampa" dice Sync.

-"Si" asintió Brick y entraron en la caverna. Una vez adentro divisaron a Len tratando de abrir un extraño baúl que parecía estar durmiendo.

-"Ese el sincorazon" dijo Butch señalando el cofre.

-"¡Qué, Len aléjate de esa cosa!" grito Brick.

-"¿Qué?" pregunto Len confundido. Pero ya era tarde, el baúl abrió su boca y se lo trago. Después lanzo un enorme rugido que llamo a varios sincorazones.

-"Parece que tendremos que derrotar a estos sujetos primero" dijo Butch listo para pelear.

-El quinteto lucho ferozmente contra los sincorazones, al mismo tiempo que evitaban ser tragados por el misterioso cofre. Brick usaba su fiel llave espada al igual que Ven, Boomer sus poderes de hielo y trueno, Butch su Kwan Dao y Sync sus técnicas de pelea más algunos de sus poderes.

-"Sólo queda uno" dice Brick mirando al baúl. Fue en ese momento que ambos gemelos se pusieron a cantar dentro del interior del sincorazon, por alguna razón este no soportaba su canto, parecía que la música lo estaba destruyendo por dentro. Fue cuando no pudo resistir más y escupió a las tres personas que se había tragado.

-"Ahora es nuestra oportunidad" dice Ven.

-"¡Flamrenga!" exclamo Brick usando su ataque de fuego, su poder fue tan grande que el sincorazon no pudo resistirlo y se desintegro por completo dejando salir un corazón de su interior que luego desapareció en el aire.

-"¿Zidane te encuentras bien?" pregunto Boomer mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-"Si, estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas" respondió.

-"Rin me alegra que por fin nos reunamos" le dice Len a su hermana muy feliz, pero ella no le respondió sólo miraba el suelo. "Rin te pasa algo…" antes de que terminara de responder ella le dio una fuerte bofetada que sorprendió a todos.

-"Eres un tonto Len" decía con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-"Lo siento, todo fue mi culpa" respondió muy avergonzado, sin embargo ella lo abrazo.

-"Si vuelves a hacer otra tontería como ésa usare la aplanadora contigo" dijo mientras lo abrazaba, Len sonrió y la abrazo también.

-"Creo que hicimos una buena acción el día de hoy no creen" dice Brick mirando a los dos gemelos con una sonrisa.

-"Je, dirán ustedes, yo pase la mayor parte del tiempo dentro de ese cofre" dijo Zidane.

-"Al menos cuidaste de la hermana de Len mientras no estábamos, eso es algo" dice Boomer tratando de darle ánimos.

-"Supongo que tienes razón" respondió con sus dos manos detrás de su cabeza.

-"Pero…dónde esta el extraño hombre, ya sabes el que te capturo" le pregunto Butch.

-"Oh rayos" dice el chico simio exaltado, fue cuando entro a la cueva Shan Yu y no parecía estar contento con lo que veía.

-"Qué paso aquí" dice muy molesto, todos asumieron su pose defensiva mientras el líder huno desenvainaba su espada. "No me robaran mi victoria, no dos veces".

-"De qué esta hablando" le pregunto el chico de rojo a Zidane.

-"No sé, pero desde que me encontré con él no ha dejado de mencionar eso".

-"Una vez que acabe con ustedes, enviare mi ejercito de sincorazones al palacio imperial y tomare toda China".

-"No permitiremos que te salgas con la tuya" responde Brick muy serio.

-"¡Rarrrr!" grito Shan Yu atacando a Brick mientras, él usaba su llave espada para contrarrestar sus ataques y luego atacarlo. Aunque estuviera en desventaja numérica, el poderoso huno demostraba ser un duro adversario a pesar de los golpes que recibía, estaba determinado a ganar costara lo que costara. Rápidamente nuestros héroes se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal, parecía que la ira de Shan Yu lo obligaba a seguir peleando y para Brick y sus amigos se estaba volviendo agotador en seguir peleando contra alguien que no se cansaba en lo absoluto.

-"Es inútil, sin importar cuánto lo ataquemos no se detiene" dice el líder de la gorra.

-"Debe de haber una manera en la que podamos vencerlo" dijo Ven.

-"Necesitaremos algo más que fuerza para lograrlo" dijo Sync, lo cual llamo la atención de los gemelos.

-"¿Algo que no sea fuerza?" pensaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo. Fue cuando Butch fue lanzado cerca de donde ellos estaban.

-"Maldición" murmuro levantándose del suelo.

-"¡Butch!" lo llamo Len, él giro su cabeza y lo vio. "¡Atrápalo!" dice arrojándole un extraño amuleto que tomo con su mano.

-"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto.

-"Es un amuleto musical, sólo di la palabra poder" respondió

-"…De acuerdo" dice muy confundido. "**¡Poder**!".

-En ese preciso instante la Kwan Dao de Butch brillo intensamente y luego se transformo en una guitarra eléctrica verde. A su lado aparecieron los gemelos Kagamine con sus instrumentos. Len usaba su teclado y Rin su micrófono.

-"Pero…qué es todo esto" se pregunto el chico de verde sorprendido.

-"Es un amuleto mágico, ¿qué, no has escuchado de ellos?" pregunto el chico rubio, a lo cual Butch negó con su cabeza.

-"Para ponerlo más simple, puedes usar ese amuleto cada vez que te encuentres en aprietos, úsalo y vendremos ayudarte las veces que necesites".

-"Vaya chicos se los agradezco pero…" decía mirando la guitarra en sus manos. "No sé cómo tocar este instrumento".

-"Claro que puedes, pude verlo en tu rostro esa noche" dijo recordando la conversación que tuvieron con Len. "La forma en que lo dijiste, tú expresión, todo. Parecía como si apreciaras la música en lugar de odiarla".

-"Bueno la verdad es q…" responde muy avergonzado, rascando su cabeza.

-"¿Podemos concentrarnos en la batalla?" sugirió Rin.

-"Tienes razón nee-san" respondió Len. "Escucha Butch solamente cierra los ojos y deja que la música fluya en ti".

-"Fluya en mí…" pensó recordando varias anécdotas de su pasado. En ellas, él tocaba pianos, violines e incluso flautas. Casi en la mayoría su madre estaba muy feliz mientras lo veía en sus recitales.

-"Madre" murmuro mientras varias lagrimas salían de sus ojos y puso su mano como puño en su corazón, seco sus lagrimas con su brazo y luego muy serio dijo. "¡Hagámoslo!"

-Brick y los otros prácticamente se habían olvidado del hecho de que Butch no estaba luchando contra su enemigo, tal vez pensaban que estaba descansando en otra parte y que pronto vendría a ayudarlos.

-"Ja…ja…ja" jadeaban todos cansados tratando de mantenerse en pie, pero Boomer no pudo más y se desplomo.

-"¡Boomer!" grito Brick. Shan Yu aprovecho la oportunidad para tomarlo por su chaqueta azul y levantarlo.

-"Yo…no…perderé… ¡De nuevo!" grito, preparado para usar su espada y darle el golpe final.

-"¡Deja en paz a mi hermano idiota!" exclamo Butch llamando su atención.

-"Butch… me alegro que estés bien" dice Brick algo cansado. "Pero qué hacen ellos aquí" pregunto cuando vio que los dos chicos rubios lo seguían, como si estuvieran dispuestos a pelear.

-"Creo que es tiempo de que tú y Boomer sepan la verdad" respondió. Después siguió avanzado con los gemelos hasta que estuvo a unos metros de Shan Yu.

-"B…B…Butch" titubeo su hermano mientras era sofocado por la enorme fuerza del huno.

-"No… ¡molestes!" exclamo el villano ahora atacando al chico de cabello azul oscuro. No obstante, éste empezó a tocar la guitarra con sus ojos cerrados, los gemelos sólo siguieron su ritmo.

-Cuando los tres comenzaron a hacer su pequeño concierto. Shan Yu sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza que obligo soltar a Boomer y a arrodillarse en el suelo. "Qué le pasa" pregunto Brick al mismo tiempo que auxiliaba a su hermano.

-"Es la música" respondió el joven general. "Al parecer las criaturas de la oscuridad la odian". Mientras más tocaban, más el huno sufría y sufría, hasta que una sombra negra salió de su cuerpo y desapareció en el aire. Después de eso, la fatiga finalmente derribo al temible villano.

Minutos más tarde…

-"Guau, Butch, no sabía que tocaras de esa manera" dijo Boomer muy sorprendido.

-"Eso explica el misterio de los papeles y avisos de recitales en nuestro cuarto, eran tuyos…pero por qué no dijiste nada" pregunto Brick dirigiéndose a su hermano.

-"No quería que se burlaran de mí o pensaran que me gustaban más…ya saben cosas no muy masculinas" responde Butch algo avergonzado.

-"Yo no lo veo como algo malo" dice Brick.

-"Si, es más, creo que es genial. De verás sabes como tocar esa guitarra" dice su otro hermano con una sonrisa y ambas manos detrás de su cabeza.

-"Chicos…" responde en voz baja, sintiéndose mal por haberlos juzgado y ocultarles todo este tiempo el hecho de que le gustaba la música, tanto como los otros deportes que practicaba usualmente.

-"Ves, no tienes porque sentirte avergonzado" dijo Len llamando su atención. "La música es una forma de expresión que viene desde muy adentro del corazón. Créeme, nosotros lo sabemos" dice refiriéndose a él y su hermana.

-"Len, es hora de irnos" dijo Rin.

-"Cierto, los demás deben de estar preocupados" respondió.

-"¡Gracias por toda su ayuda, estamos en deuda con ustedes!" dijeron los dos gemelos haciendo una reverencia.

-"No fue nada en serio" dijo el chico de rojo avergonzado.

-"Es cierto, es cierto" dijo el de verde en el mismo estado que su hermano. "Y gracias por el amuleto, les prometo que lo usare adecuadamente".

-"Lo sabemos" dijeron los gemelos muy felices. Luego, los dos se alejaron del grupo y comenzaron a cantar en voz baja, parecía más como si estuvieran recitando las diferentes notas musicales, después desaparecieron del lugar.

-El grupo decidió salir de la cueva una vez que todo había terminado. "¿Puedo verlo?" le pregunto Boomer a Butch, refiriéndose al objeto que recién acababa de recibir.

-"Lo siento, pero este amuleto es solo mío" respondió con una sonrisa, molestando a su pequeño hermano rubio.

-"Eres muy malo" dice algo enojado. Brick, quien iba a la cabeza de los demás, estaba feliz de que sus hermanos se estuvieran llevando tan bien. Aparentemente todo este viaje los unía cada vez más. Cuando salieron de la caverna, se exaltaron al ver que estaban completamente rodeados, no por sincorazones, sino por soldados y dos de ellos destacaban en el grupo, una mujer de corto cabello negro y un hombre con una pequeña cola de caballo igual a la de Butch.

-"Por órdenes del Emperador de China, ustedes seguidores de Shan Yu, están bajo arresto" dice el hombre seriamente.

* * *

**Este capitulo fue hecho especialmente para una amiga mia, Bipinkbunny de deviantart, cuyos dibujos del anime "las chicas superpoderosas z" me han inspirado más de lo que me imaginaba :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Cáp. 5- ¡Peligro! La venganza de Rev

-Ruidos violentos eran escuchados en un castillo abandonado, esos ruidos eran causados por una feroz batalla. _Rev_ (**leer Hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boys Z**) esquivaba los ataques de un enemigo mientras lanzaba los suyos.

-"**Bomba nocturna**" dijo el ninja creando una esfera oscura que fue directo contra su contrincante, pero éste esquivo el ataque con gracia girando en el aire.

-"**Blossom dance**" dice una voz femenina. En sólo segundos y con un solo ataque, _Berserk_ (**leer Hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boys Z**) corto varias veces el cuerpo de Rev con su espadín.

-"Ughhh" dijo Rev, cayendo fatigado a los pies de la joven vestida con uniforme escolar rosa.

-"Jajaja! Ustedes ni representan un reto para nosotras" dice Berserk maliciosamente envainando su espadín en el estuche que estaba colgando en su espalda, luego miro a sus amigas quiénes también luchaban.

-_Mangora_ (**leer kh historia alterna**) se movía velozmente por toda la sala, evitando ser golpeado por las largas coletas de _Brat_ (**leer Hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boys Z**) No obstante, varias de ellas lo tomaron por las patas, logrando detenerlo.

-"**Chaotic Shock**" murmuro la rubia de camisa azul y shorts negros propinándole una terrible descarga eléctrica que dejo a la mangosta gigante tendida en el suelo.

-No muy lejos de donde estaban, _Brute_ y _Arma-Knight_ (**leer Hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boys Z**) estaban peleando, el caballero usaba su enorme hacha para atacar a la chica gótica pero ésta iba mucho más rápido que él.

-"**Final Barrage**" decía Brute mientras lo golpeaba innumerables veces a una enorme velocidad, después de un solo golpe lo envió contra una pared.

-"Eso fue divertido" dijo Brat muy feliz aterrizando al lado de su amiga.

-"Si, pero ya me estoy cansando de vencer a estos idiotas una y otra vez" respondió la joven de pelo azul oscuro. Sus enemigos, les dieron una mirada amenazadora por la burla que habían recibido.

-"Im…posible" murmuro Rev viendo como sus camaradas fueron fácilmente derrotados. Berserk se dio cuenta de que había despertado y nada más por su propio placer, piso la mano del ninja sincorazon con su zapato negro. "Arr…guh" dice Rev mirando con odio a la joven, ya que él sabía que la chica esperaba escuchar un grito de dolor de su parte, pero no le daría ese gusto.

-"Vamos-vamos, por qué no gritas de dolor" preguntaba mientras movía su pie encima de su mano. "Acaso tu orgullo masculino te lo prohíbe".

-"Berserk es suficiente" dice una voz que se hizo presente luego de salir de un portal oscuro. Era un hombre mayor que las chicas, vestido con una chaqueta blanca. Se había tomado la molestia de quitarse su capucha, revelando su cabello negro largo y ojos marrones amarillentos.

-"¡Nexus-sensei!" dijeron las chicas muy felices yendo hacia donde él estaba (**leer kh ep. 1 sendero del héroe**).

-"Sensei…mis más sinceras disculpas, me deje llevar un poco" dice Berserk algo avergonzada y haciendo una reverencia frente de él.

-"Sé que estás algo ansiosa con esto de usar tus poderes, pero recuerda que estamos en el mismo grupo" responde muy serio haciendo que la joven de pelo naranja se sintiera más arrepentida de sus acciones. "Sólo trata de dirigirlo a nuestros enemigos la próxima vez ¿si?" dijo, pero esta vez con una sonrisa que reconforto a su estudiante.

-"¡Si, sensei!" exclamo.

-"Me agrada oír eso" respondió.

-"¡Sensei-sensei! mire lo que hice para usted" dijo Brat muy alegre enseñándole un brazalete de oro. "Lo hice con todo el oro que les robe a unas amables personas".

-"Es hermoso" responde Nexus mientras lo miraba en la palma de su mano. "Gracias por el obsequio" dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello rubio con su otra mano.

-"Aduladora" dijo Brute algo enojada.

-"¡Brute! No tiene nada de malo que le de un regalo a nuestro sensei" dice Brat molesta.

-"Je, si quieres ganarte el reconocimiento del sensei, tienes que hacerlo a través de los golpes ¿no es verdad sensei?"

-"Mientras sea para conseguir nuestra meta, no tengo problema alguno" dice con una sonrisa.

-"Ves, te lo dije" dijo la chica gótica.

-"Estás celosa nada más porque yo le hice un bello regalo y tú no" responde su hermana aún molesta.

-"Eso no es cierto" dijo.

-"¡Que si!" respondió.

-"¡Que no!".

-"¡Que si!".

-"¡Que no!".

-"¡Ya paren las dos!" grito Berserk. "Están haciendo que el sensei y yo tengamos dolor de cabeza".

-Nexus se rió un poco llamando su atención. "Ustedes chicas son verdaderamente especiales ¿lo sabían?" dice pero con un tono de voz muy oscuro, como si les estuviera ocultando algo.

-"¡Muchas gracias sensei!" respondieron las tres al mismo tiempo.

-"Muy bien, ya que su entrenamiento les ha ido tan bien, pueden tomarse un descanso" dijo su maestro.

-"¡Gracias sensei!" dijeron las tres.

-Rev, quien todavía estaba en el suelo, no dejaba de sentir rencor hacia ellas por toda la atención que les daba su amo. La mano del sincorazon ninja se volvió puño, recogiendo algo de tierra que estaba debajo de ella.

-"Es por culpa de ellos que tanto yo, como Mangora y Arma-Knight fuimos degradados a ser los simples juguetes de estas niñas…" pensaba muy enojado viendo la tierra en su mano. "Pero todo eso cambiara, una vez que le demuestre al amo lo útil que podem…no… ¡lo útil que YO puedo ser!" pensó volviendo a cerrar su mano como puño.

Mientras tanto, dentro de un lujoso palacio, los chicos le explicaban la situación al emperador de China (**Mulan**).

-"¡Por última vez! Nosotros no estamos del lado de ese sujeto" exclamo Brick enojado.

-"Solamente ayudábamos a un amigo nuestro a encontrar a su hermana perdida" dijo Boomer.

-"Cierto" dice Butch.

-"Y cómo sabemos que no están mintiendo" dice el general del ejercito, cuyo nombre era Shang (**Mulan**).

-"Shang no seas tan severo" responde la joven que lo acompañaba, su nombre era _Mulan._ "Además si trabajaban para Shan Yu no lo hubieran derrotado".

-"Hmmmm, tiene que admitir que tiene algo de razón en esa parte general" dice el emperador. "Por cierto…ustedes tres" dice refiriéndose a los tres chicos coloridos. "Desde que los vi, sentí había algo de especial en ustedes o me equivoco".

-El chico de rojo miro a sus hermanos quiénes no sabían que decirle. Sin más opción Brick decidió decirle la verdad. "No se equivoca su majestad y aquí tenemos las pruebas" dijo invocando en su mano derecha su llave espada de fuego, Boomer asintió e hizo que sus manos brillaran y por último Butch también invoco su Kwan Dao.

-"Nosotros decidimos hacer un viaje para descubrir nuestro pasado y salvar a una amiga nuestra que fue secuestrada por seres malignos" dijo el chico de la gorra muy serio.

-"Ya veo" respondió.

-"¡Esa espada!" dice Mulan sorprendida. "Es una llave espada no es verdad".

-"Así es, pero cómo lo sabes" pregunto Brick.

-"Un amigo nuestro, Sora, vino hace mucho tiempo y nos ayudo a salvar toda China de Shan Yu" respondió la joven.

-"Sora también estuvo aquí" le dice Boomer a su hermano de pelo azul.

-"Eso no es justo, siempre va un paso delante de nosotros" respondió Butch.

-"Chicos ahora no es el momento" susurro su hermano mayor tratando de hacer que se calmaran.

-"Muy bien" dice el emperador levantándose de su trono. "Es obvio que fue nuestro error juzgarlos de esa manera, por favor siéntanse libres de abastecerse antes de continuar con su viaje".

-"¿Habla en serio?" pregunto Brick. El emperador les asintió con una sonrisa.

-"¡Muchas gracias por su amabilidad!" respondió haciendo una reverencia, fue cuando vio que sus hermanos no le estaban prestando atención a su alrededor. Boomer admiraba toda la sala mientras Butch se picaba la nariz (**XD**)

-"Ejem…chicos" dice su hermano llamando su atención.

-"¡Oh! Lo siento, gracias por su hospitalidad" dice Boomer avergonzado haciendo una reverencia.

-"Le prometemos que no duraremos mucho" dice Butch haciendo una reverencia.

-Afuera de la sala, tanto Ven como Sync esperaban pacientes el regreso del trío, El general de pelo verde estaba recostado de una pared mientras el rubio elegido caminaba de un lado a otro.

-"¿Crees que fue buena idea dejarlos solos?" pregunto Ven.

-"Ellos fueron claros: Sólo los tres chicos pueden hablar con el emperador. Además el que me preocupa es Zidane, dijo que iba a dar una vuelta pero no ha regresado" respondió Sync mirando el lugar por donde se había ido.

-Zidane se había cansado de tanto esperar que decidió explorar el lugar. "Este lugar es enorme, mucho más grande de lo que se ve por fuera" decía mientras caminaba. Su mirada se desvió a una mesa, en ésta había un plato lleno de frutas. El joven simio no podía contener el hambre que tenía y decidió tomar una manzana que estaba ahí.

-"Esa manzana se ve deliciosa" dijo, miro a su alrededor asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca. "Supongo que es mi día de suerte" y cuando fue a tomarla, una mano tomo la suya.

-"Oh…jajaja, hola Sync" dice Zidane cómicamente mirando al joven general que no estaba feliz.

-"¿Qué estabas haciendo?" pregunto con cierto tono irónico.

-"Pues tú sabes…sólo quería ordenar un poco las frutas" respondió muy asustado.

-"Comiéndotelas" pregunto irónicamente soltando su muñeca.

-"Oh vamos Sync relájate, desde que llegamos no hemos comido nada y no creo que pueda resistir más, además no creo que se molesten si desaparece una simple fruta".

-"Aún así, no cambia el hecho de que la estás tomando sin permiso" dijo, en ese momento su estómago rugió.

-"Parece que el honrado general tampoco puede resistir al llamado" dijo tomando la manzana y lanzándola hábilmente por encima de su cabeza, luego la tomo con su mano derecha y la puso justo enfrente del rostro de Sync. "Puedo compartirla contigo si quieres". Nuevamente el estómago del joven pelo verde rugió.

-"Tch" dice sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado.

-"Tomare eso como un si" responde Zidane.

-"¡Oye ladrón! Esa manzana tenía mi nombre escrito en ella" le reclamo una voz algo chillona que provenía del plato. Ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron al ver que de su interior, salía una lagartija roja.

* * *

-De vuelta con Ven, los tres hermanos salieron de la habitación real luego de hablar con el emperador. "¿Cómo les fue?" pregunto el chico rubio.

-"Mejor de lo que esperábamos, el emperador nos permitió descansar un poco" respondió Brick.

-"¡Suelta mi cabello!" reclamo la voz de Zidane, llamando la atención de los cuatro chicos.

-"¡Primero dame mi manzana!" respondió molesta otra voz, luego ambos llevaron su pelea hasta donde estaban todos.

-"Ese es Zidane pero…" dice Boomer.

-"¿Qué es la cosa que está jalando su cabello?" dice Butch.

-"Eso es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar" responde Sync entrando en escena.

-"Sync" dijeron Brick y Boomer.

-"Pero…no crees que sería mejor que lo investigaras con esa cosa lejos de Zidane" sugirió el chico de rojo.

-"Lo haría, pero me divierte hacerlo de esta forma" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Das miedo lo sabías" responde Brick algo asustado.

-Mientras discutían, no se dieron cuenta de que la pelea prácticamente tenía distraído al chico mono, tanto que no se dio cuenta que justo detrás de él venía una joven de largo cabello y ojos marrones. Los dos se tropezaron y Zidane quedo sobre ella.

-"Oh perdone usted señorita…no fue mi intención caerle encima" dijo muy sonrojado rascando su cabeza.

-"No se preocupe, debí estar más atenta en lugar de estar soñando despierta" respondió ruborizada.

-"Usted debe ser la princesa **Garnet** no es verdad" dijo Mulan también entrando en escena (**final fantasy IX**). "El emperador la ha estado esperando".

-"Muchas gracias" responde la joven de pelo marrón haciendo una reverencia y continuó su camino.

-Zidane todavía seguía estupefacto por la presencia de la joven, tanto que no se daba cuenta que tenía agarrada a la lagartija por la cola. "Escucha chico te molestaría ¡Soltar mi cola!" le reclamo.

-"Oh lo siento" respondió poniéndolo en el suelo.

-"¡Mushu!" exclamo Mulan (**Mulan**). "Otra vez robando la comida".

-"Lo siento Mulan pero si no puedo dejar que la gente me vea, entonces tendré que valerme por mis propios medios para obtener mi alimento" respondió, después le dio un mordisco a la manzana.

-"Ehhhh…sólo por curiosidad, qué es esa cosa" le pregunto Boomer a la joven de pelo negro.

-"Jejeje, lamento si los asusto" dice levantando al pequeño animal con sus dos manos. "Su nombre es Mushu y es uno de mis guardianes familiares".

-"Así es chicos, así que más les vale no meterse con éste magnifico y poderoso dragón" responde muy orgulloso.

-"Es imposible que seas un dragón" dice Butch cruzado de brazos y mirándolo con cierta sospecha.

-"¡Acaso dudas de mis habilidades! Te lo demostrare" dijo algo molesto, tomo algo de aire y lanzo una pequeña llama. "¡Ja, lo ves! Podría chamuscar a cualquiera si me lo propongo".

-"En tus sueños" respondió.

-"¿Quieres probar?" pregunto el pequeño dragón.

-"No le tengo miedo a una cosa mínima como tú".

-Todos se rieron de ellos mientras discutían. Sin embargo fue una risa momentánea, porque Brick tenía algo que preguntar.

-"Oye Mulan quién era esa chica" dijo.

-"Esa era la princesa Garnet, de una nación vecina a la nuestra, vino a hablar con el emperador porque en estos momentos su país está en guerra con otras naciones".

-"¡Eso es terrible!" exclamo Zidane sorprendido.

-"Si" asintió la joven. "Vino para pedirle algunas tropas al emperador en persona".

-"Espero que pueda ayudarla" responde Zidane preocupado por ella.

-"Por supuesto que lo hará" dice Brick con una sonrisa. "El emperador parece ser una persona muy amable, no es verdad chicos" les pregunto a sus hermanos quienes asintieron con una sonrisa. "Descansaremos un poco y luego partiremos, les parece".

-"¡Si!" respondieron todos, menos dos personas. Sync que era de esperarse y Zidane, que levanto las sospechas de Butch.

Horas después, el grupo seguía en el palacio terminando de recuperar sus fuerzas para continuar el viaje. No obstante, un miembro del grupo estaba un poco confundido. El joven bandido rubio no podía borrar de su mente aquella joven con la que se había topado de tan extraña manera.

-"Por qué, por qué no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea la princesa" decía mientras se la imaginaba llamándolo por su nombre. "Jamás creí que me encontraría con una chica que me hiciera sentir de esta manera, siento como si pudiera abandonarlo todo sólo por ella…me estaré enfermando" se pregunto a si mismo tocando su corazón.

-"¿Te pasa algo?" pregunto Butch sorprendiéndolo.

-"Qué, oh…no nada en especial" respondió.

-"Yo creo que si, y creo que esta relacionado con esa chica Garnet" dijo.

-"E…e…estás equivocado, no sé de que hablas" responde muy nervioso.

-"En serio, entonces no creo que te moleste que hable mal de ella y diga que es una ilusa por venir aquí" dice con cierto sarcasmo.

-"¡Eso no es gracioso Butch!" exclamo Zidane molesto.

-"Entonces si sientes algo por ella" dice muy serio haciendo que su compañero se calmara, después se dio media vuelta para dejarlo solo, pero antes de hacerlo le dijo. "Mis hermanos y yo estamos decididos a cumplir con una misión, una misión que no tiene que convertirse en una carga para los demás…si tanto te gusta esa princesa, deberías permanecer a su lado" le dijo mirándolo por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa.

-"Gracias…Butch" responde su amigo muy sonriente. En ese momento, una presencia maligna se hizo presente en el lugar. Todos la sintieron mientras hacían diferentes cosas en el interior del palacio.

-"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto Brick deteniendo su entrenamiento con Ven. Después el grupo se encontró con Mulan en uno de los pasillos.

-"¿Ustedes también lo sintieron?" pregunto Boomer.

-"Si, pero qué puede ser" responde su hermano de pelo naranja.

-"¡Kyahhh!" grito una voz femenina.

-"Esa voz es de Garnet" dijo Zidane sorprendido, y sin perder tiempo fue adonde provenía ese grito.

-"Zidane espera" dijo Brick tratando de detenerlo.

-"Es inútil Brick, todo esta preparado" dijo una voz muy conocida para él.

-"Esa voz" pensó el chico.

-"No puede ser" dice Boomer algo asustado.

-"Por qué no sales con tus hermanos, es el momento de que arreglemos todo esto" dice la voz de nuevo, esta vez las puertas que daban con la entrada del palacio se abrieron por sí solas.

-"¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?" le pregunto Butch.

-"Creo que no tenemos otra opción" respondió. Lentamente, él y sus hermanos salían seguidos de sus dos amigos y su nueva amiga. Pero no se esperaban que una vez que los tres salieran, las puertas se cerrarían.

-"¡Las puertas!" exclamo el chico de azul.

-"Grhh…grhh, es inútil, no puedo abrirlas" dice su hermano de verde luego de haber intentado.

-"Déjame hacerlo" dijo Brick invocando su llave espada.

-"Ahora dependes de tus amigos para luchar Brick…creí que eras mejor que eso" dice nuevamente la misteriosa voz, pero más cerca de ellos. El chico de la gorra hizo desaparecer su llave espada y mientras se daba la vuelta...

-"Nos volvemos a ver no es verdad…_Rev_" dijo muy serio mirando al sincorazon ninja que había participado en el ataque a su hogar y en el secuestro de su amiga. Como respuesta a sus palabras, sólo se rió un poco.

-Boomer veía con cierto odio a Mangora que relamía sus labios con su larga lengua mientras lo veía.

-"Que bueno que viniste, me estaba comenzando a preocupar de que nunca terminaríamos nuestra batalla" dice Butch desafiante.

-"Deberías cuidar tus palabras mocoso, porque si no mal recuerdo yo tenía la ventaja y todavía la ¡sigo teniendo!" exclamo alardeando con su hacha y un enorme escudo que había decidido traer.

-"Esta vez Brick no tendrás una segunda oportunidad, terminaremos con esto de una vez por todas" dijo Rev.

* * *

**Aquí es donde la historia de los chicos llega a uno de sus puntos claves en cuánto a su pasado, tratare de subir las otras dos partes lo más pronto posible, aunque no les prometo mucho bye xD**


	6. Chapter 6

Cáp. 6-El desafío

-Los tres hermanos veían con cierto odio a sus tres viejos rivales que al parecer habían regresado después de tanto tiempo con el fin de eliminarlos. "Rev…de todas las personas que más daño han causado, tú y tus seguidores son los peores" dice Brick molesto invocando su llave espada, sus hermanos al verlo también asumieron poses ofensivas.

-"Acaso debo tomar eso como una amenaza" responde el ninja sarcásticamente. "Pero basta de palabras, usaremos las mismas reglas de la última vez, será uno contra uno" (l**eer Hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boys Z)**

-"Je, lo dices como si estuvieras siguiendo las reglas" dice una voz escondida en una columna detrás de los chicos, ésta se hizo visible.

-"Sync" dice Brick. "¿Pero cómo?" pregunto.

-"Antes de que se cerraran las puertas pude salir por una pequeña abertura y me oculte para estudiar la situación…hablando de eso; ¡tú! el ninja, dile a la cosa que se oculta detrás de ustedes que se muestre" dijo señalándolo.

-"¿Detrás de ellos?" dice el chico de rojo confundido.

-"Me sorprendes, pudiste verlo" respondió Rev. Chasqueó sus dedos y una criatura camuflajeada con su alrededor camino hasta donde estaba el grupo de sincorazones y se hizo visible, su apariencia era casi igual a la de un ciclope.

-"¡Eran cuatro desde un principio!" exclamo Boomer.

-"Tenían planeado usarlo para derrotarnos más fácil" dijo Butch molesto.

-"No hay necesidad de causar tanto alboroto, no teníamos pensado usarlo para vencerlos, solamente lo trajimos con el fin de que pudiera acabar con sus amigos mientras nosotros peleábamos, pero tal parece que nos descubrieron".

-"¡Rev tú pelea es con nosotros, no tienes que involucrar a nuestros amigos en esto!" le reclamo Brick.

-"Temo que debo hacerlo Brick, ellos fueron los que decidieron seguirlos hasta el final aún si eso significaba que se convertirían en nuestros enemigos" respondió. "Los estaremos esperando en diferentes partes de la ciudad, así que les sugiero que empiecen a buscarnos" decía mientras hacía una extraña pose de manos que hizo que desapareciera del lugar en una nube negra. Mangora escapo del lugar derribando un muro y Arma-Knight dio un gran salto en dirección opuesta a la de la mangosta.

-"¿Qué debemos hacer?" pregunto Boomer.

-"Creo que es obvio ¿no? Tenemos que enfrentarlos" dice Butch.

-"Si pero…" dijo Brick mirando al extraño sincorazon ciclope que no se movía. "¿Qué haremos con éste?".

-"Déjenmelo a mi" responde Sync pasando al lado de ellos y deteniéndose justo enfrente de ellos.

-"¿Estás seguro?".

-"Esto es algo que ustedes deben confrontar solos no es verdad" dijo el joven general. "Entonces permítanme usar mi fuerza como soporte para ayudarlos a completar su misión".

-"Sync" susurro Brick.

-Butch se acerco hasta donde él estaba y puso su mano encima de su hombro. Sus dos hermanos estaban sorprendidos por lo que veían, acaso las palabras de Sync lo habían convencido de que no era una mala persona, incluso Sync estaba impresionado.

-"Sync, sólo quiero que sepas que…" dijo seriamente. "Nunca me has caído bien desde que te conocí". Brick, Boomer y Sync se desmayaron cómicamente una vez que escucharon su respuesta.

-"¡Qué clase de palabras de aliento son esas!" le reclamo el chico de pelo verde.

-"Lo siento pero estoy siendo honesto" respondió, luego los dos comenzaron a discutir mientras los otros dos hermanos de Butch lo veían muy avergonzados.

-"Supongo que al final esos dos nunca se llevaran bien" dice Boomer mientras una gota de sudor caía de su cabeza.

-"Creo que tienes razón" dice Brick en el mismo estado que su hermano rubio.

-"Aún así…" dijo Butch nuevamente. "Si regreso y veo que no estás aquí porque perdiste la batalla, nunca te lo perdonare".

-Sync sonrió de una manera muy orgullosa. "Deberás me crees así de débil Butch, sólo espera, cuando regreses verás que en este grupo no hay nadie más poderoso que yo. Ya vete, ese caballero te esta esperando".

-"Si" asintió y se fue por donde se había ido Arma-Knight.

-"Por favor ten mucho cuidado" dice Boomer también despidiéndose de Sync y siguiendo a Mangora por donde se había escapado.

-"Confiamos en ti" dice Brick, luego se fue.

-El sincorazon dejo que los tres pasaran ya que su misión era acabar con todos los que se encontraran dentro del palacio, claro que Sync no se lo permitiría.

-"Prepárate" dijo mientras asumía una pose ofensiva.

Mientras…

-"¡**Ataquen Pierce Hedgehogs!"** exclamo Mondo. Dos erizos amarillos rodeados de electricidad se convirtieron en esferas y destruyeron unos blancos que estaban en la zona.

-"Bien hecho Mondo, estás progresando, sigue así" dijo Spider que lo observaba de lejos.

-"¡Si!" exclamo justamente cuando su maestro recibió una llamada en su cabeza.

-Sin que el chico se diera cuenta, el hábil robot lo dejo solo mientras atendía la llamada. Oprimió un botón cerca de su sien y se comunico con alguien más.

-"Aquí Spider, qué ocurre" dijo.

-En una habitación lujosa, un joven sostenía el auricular de un antiguo teléfono dorado en su oreja. "Soy yo Spider, tengo un mensaje de Yuuko-san **(leer kh ep.1 sendero del héroe**) dice que es hora de que le entregues a esos tres chicos el regalo".

-"¡Vaya tan pronto! esto si que es una sorpresa" responde con una sonrisa. "Dile que voy en camino y que no se preocupe" después de eso ambos colgaron.

-Spider desvió su mirada a una mesa donde estaban tres uniformes: El primero tenía una chaqueta manga corta negra con líneas blancas en los costados y largas cintas rojas que salían del cuello. Grabado en la parte derecha de ésta, estaba la letra _R_ en amarillo, había una camisa carmesí y un par de guantes negros que no cubrían los dedos. Pantalones negros al igual que un cinturón oscuro con hebilla roja y en ella también estaba grabada la letra R.

-El segundo traje era parecido al primero, con la diferencia de que la camisa y las cintas de la chaqueta eran color azul celeste al igual que la hebilla de su cinturón negro con la letra R. El último tenía una camisa verde hoja con cintas del mismo color que salían de la chaqueta, igual que el color de la hebilla de su cinturón negro con la misma letra inicial de las dos chaquetas oscuras.

(**Estos trajes le pertenecen a BiPinkbunny de deviantart =D**).

De vuelta al palacio…

-Ven y Mulan peleaban contra los sincorazones que aparecieron en el interior del palacio.

-"No me gusta esto, parece que quieren mantenernos alejados de Brick y los otros" dijo Ven luego de derrotar a un sincorazon.

-"Tenemos que confiar en que ellos lograran resolver todo" respondió Mulan luego de derrotar a otro sincorazon con la ayuda de Mushu. "Pero justo ahora estoy preocupada por Shang y el emperador, tenemos que ver si se encuentran bien".

-"Si" asintió, y ambos se fueron.

En otra parte…

-"¡Princesa Garnet! ¡Princesa Garnet dónde esta!" gritaba Zidane llamándola por miedo de que hubiera sido atacada por un sincorazon.

-"Ayúdenme" dice muy asustada mientras la rodeaban los sincorazones, Zidane la escucho y fue en su ayuda. Dio un gran salto y aterrizo enfrente de la joven.

-"Princesa Garnet quédese detrás de mí" le dijo sacando sus dagas, después comenzó a atacar sus agresores. Uno por uno, todos eran fácilmente derrotados por los ataques físicos y mágicos de Zidane.

-"¿Se encuentra bien princesa?" le pregunto muy educadamente luego de haber acabado con los sincorazones.

-"Si, muchas gracias valiente caballero".

-"¿Caballero? Se equivoca mi joven damisela, soy un sujeto bien parecido que le gusta ayudar a aquellos que se encuentren en problemas" responde muy orgulloso.

-"¿Damisela…yo?" dice con un tono de voz algo enojado.

-"Espera… ¡no, no quise decir eso!" exclamo avergonzado. "Bien hecho Zidane, parece que ahuyentaste a esta chica también…supongo que tendré que aceptar un regaño de su parte" pensó muy avergonzado.

-"Jejeje" se rió la joven de una forma muy dulce. "Eres muy gracioso cuando dices esas encantadoras palabras, apuesto a que las chicas se desmayan por ti" dijo haciendo que el joven ladrón se sonrojara.

-"Pues la verdad es que yo…" decía muy avergonzado rascando su cabeza. Pero no duro mucho tiempo para que más sincorazones aparecieran. "Princesa no tenemos tiempo, debemos salir de aquí" dijo tomando su mano y llevándola a un lugar seguro.

* * *

Donde Butch…

-Él caminaba por una plaza buscando a Arma-Knight. "Dónde podrá estar" pregunto mientras pasaba cerca de una fuente. De ella, lentamente emergió su contrincante.

-"¡Justo debajo de tu nariz!" exclamo atacándolo con su hacha, por suerte Butch pudo esquivarlo a tiempo, pero el sincorazon lo siguió y comenzó a atacarlo repetitivamente mientras él se defendía con su Kwan Dao.

-"Me impresionas, has aumentado tu velocidad" dice Arma-Knight burlándose de él.

-"Eso no es lo único que he aumentado" dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de él, luego comenzó a girar en forma circular su arma, la cuchilla reunió todo el aire a su alrededor. **"Aerial Cutter, ground**!" exclamo arrojando todo el viento que recién había reunido, pero su enemigo lo detuvo con su escudo.

-"Interesante" respondió.

Donde Boomer…

-Siguiendo el rastro de Mangora, Boomer entro en una zona residencial. "Espero que nadie haya salido lastimado" decía mientras veía los alrededores. El enorme sincorazon se movía sigilosamente por los alrededores, esperando el momento para atacar.

-El chico rubio se detuvo y recogió una muñeca de trapo que estaba en el suelo, la miro con mucha tristeza. "Por qué siempre tenemos que terminar luchando" se dijo a si mismo. Mangora lentamente empezó a acercársele, afilo sus garras y lentamente abrió su boca, Boomer guardo la muñeca en su chaqueta y se arrodillo rápidamente.

-"**Ice Tower!"** exclamo haciendo que una torre de hielo atrapara a su enemigo pero éste la esquivo saltando, quedando justo enfrente de él.

-"No permitiré que sigas destruyendo la esperanza de las personas" decía mientras se ponía de pie. "¡Te detendré ahora mismo!" exclamo mientras sus manos brillaban.

Donde Brick…

-Después de haber caminado tanto, el chico de pelo naranja llego hasta una zona donde se celebraba un festival, miro todo el lugar, asegurándose de que no lo atacarán por sorpresa.

-"¡No te agrada todo esto Brick!" exclamo Rev llamando su atención, cuando él se dio la vuelta vio al ninja en el techo de uno de los establecimientos. "Finalmente estamos solos y podremos terminar con esta interminable batalla".

-"Por qué no bajas en lugar de perder tiempo en conversaciones inútiles" dijo invocando su llave espada.

-"Estoy de acuerdo" respondió saltando hacia donde estaba, "pero primero hay algo que quiero ver". Luego Rev movió sus manos rápidamente hasta que hizo una pose extraña. "**Arte ninja, sombra atrapadora**" y de repente su sombra tomo la forma de varias serpientes que casi lo atrapan, cuando el ninja vio que Brick esquivo todos sus ataques se detuvo.

-"Parece que no será una perdida de tiempo después de todo" dijo Rev sacando su ninja to.

Donde Butch…

-Arma-Knight y él seguían luchando ferozmente mientras se atacaban constantemente, el caballero sincorazon lanzó su hacha contra el chico de verde, pero él la esquivo, lamentablemente el ataque rasgo una parte de su chaqueta verde en el momento en que se movió. Arma-Knight aprovecho la oportunidad para llegar adonde estaba Butch y lo golpeo repetitivamente lastimándolo, luego lo tomo por el cuello de su chaqueta y lo arrojo contra un muro, malherido trato de ponerse de pie.

-"Es inútil chico, se acabo" dijo mientras se le acercaba.

-"Esto aún no se acaba…todavía puedo continuar peleando" responde desafiante mientras su aura verde aumentaba, Arma-Knight retrocedió un poco por el brillo del aura. Butch tomo su Kwan Dao y fue corriendo hasta él, el sincorazon se preparo para recibirlo pero se sorprendió al ver que el chico de pelo azul clavo la cuchilla en el suelo y con ella se impulso lo suficiente para dar un gran salto.

-"Voy a romper ese molesto escudo con mis dos manos" dijo colocando ambas manos juntas mientras iba directo hacia él.

-"Quisiera verte intentarlo" respondió maliciosamente cubriéndose detrás de su defensa. Fue cuando Butch golpeo el escudo con todas sus fuerzas, y tal como lo había dicho, el escudo comenzó a agrietarse.

-"No puede ser" murmuro el caballero.

-"Y ahora…" dijo tomando su Kwan Dao de nuevo y desenterrando la cuchilla del suelo, mantuvo su arma en alto. "**Aerial Cutter, Sky**!" exclamo moviendo su kwan dao de arriba hacia abajo. El movimiento, más todo el aire que recolecto su arma creo una fuerza aplastante que dejo a Arma-Knight tendido en el suelo, no estaba muerto, sólo herido.

-"Guh…cuánta fuerza" murmuro el sincorazon. Butch coloco su arma encima de sus hombros y lo miro seriamente.

-"Te dije que me había hecho más fuerte desde la última vez".

-"Jejeje…interesante…deberás que eres un chico muy rudo…pero eso no te ayudara en nada".

-"¿A qué te refieres?".

-"Pronto lo sabrás…y sin importar cuan dura sea tu actitud…derramaras lagrimas de dolor cuando lo descubras todo" y después de eso se desmayo.

-"¿Lagrimas? Eso es imposible, porque yo casi no lloro" respondió mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Donde Boomer…

-Él y Mangora se atacaban sin detenerse, Boomer utilizaba sus hechizos de hielo y trueno, y aunque su enemigo recibiera uno que otro, eso no lo detenía de atacarlo con sus garras o su mandíbula. Igual que en la pelea de Butch, su chaqueta azul también estaba siendo desgarrada por los ataques de la mangosta.

-El rubio levanto su brazo derecho y disparo un rayo de hielo que su enemigo esquivo, y cuando éste trato de atraparlo, el chico hábilmente rodó por el suelo y esquivo el ataque, luego puso ambas manos en el suelo. "**Thunderbolt!"** exclamo creando un ataque eléctrico que fue directo hasta Mangora por el suelo, sin embargo, pese a su enorme tamaño, el sincorazon se movía muy rápido.

-"Tengo que hacer que se detenga, aunque sean sólo unos minutos para poder hacerle daño" se dijo a si mismo mientras veía al enorme monstruo encima del tejado de una casa.

-"¡Suka regresa es muy peligroso!" exclamo la voz de un chico no muy lejos de ellos, ambos miraron un callejón por donde salió una pequeña niña y un chico mayor que ella.

-"Tengo que encontrar mi muñeca hermano" respondió mientras corría.

-"¡Oh no!" pensó Boomer muy alarmado, luego miro a Mangora quién ya tenía pensado comerse a los dos niños. "¡Váyanse de aquí! Este lugar es muy peligroso" les grito justamente cuando el sincorazon fue hasta donde estaba la niña, su hermano la abrazó esperando que él recibiera el ataque en lugar de ella.

-"¡Ya déjalos!" le reclamo mientras su aura azul emano de su cuerpo, después apunto con la palma de su mano a Mangora y le disparo un rayo de hielo mucho más grande que los anteriores, logrando enviarlo contra un muro.

-"¿Están bien?" les pregunto a los chicos quienes le asintieron, luego Boomer saco de su rasgada chaqueta la muñeca de trapo que se había conseguido. "Creo que esto te pertenece".

-"Mi muñeca, muchas gracias señor" le respondió la niña.

-"Llévala a un lugar seguro" le dijo Boomer al hermano de la niña.

-"Si" respondió. "Vámonos Suka", la tomo por uno de sus brazos y comenzó a llevarla al callejón de donde salieron.

-"¡No se rinda señor, confiamos en usted!" le grito la niña mientras se iba.

-"Je" sonrió el chico rubio. "Ellos confían en mí…todos mis amigos" decía mientras Mangora se preparaba para atacarlo nuevamente, al mismo tiempo que trataba de mantener su cuerpo caliente luego de ese ataque.

-"No puedo decepcionarlos, ¡me haré más fuerte!" pensó aumentado de nuevo la potencia de su aura. Mangora se había lanzado nuevamente contra Boomer y ambos comenzaron a atacarse y esquivar a la vez. Fue cuando el chico rubio trato de golpear al monstruo en la cara, pero éste lo esquivo y desgraciadamente logro clavar sus fauces en el hombro izquierdo de Boomer.

-"¡Ahhh!" grito de dolor mientras sentía como se humedecía esa parte de la chaqueta, sabía porque estaba húmeda pero eso no lo detuvo de llevar lentamente sus dos manos hasta la cabeza de Mangora. "Thunderbolt!" exclamo de nuevo creando una descarga mucho más fuerte que la anterior. No obstante, Mangora no lo soltaba y ambos estuvieron varios minutos esperando que uno de los dos cayera, y ese fue Mangora. La descarga que recibió en su cabeza fue lo suficientemente fuerte, que hizo que todo su cuerpo se detuviera.

-Boomer uso sus dos manos para abrir las fauces del sincorazon quien ya no podía moverse y lo dejo caer en el suelo. Efectivamente, sus sospechas se hicieron realidad cuando vio una mancha roja en su hombro.

-"Rayos" murmuro mientras tocaba su hombro con su mano derecha. "Eso deberás me dolió".

-"¡Boomer!" lo llamo su hermano Butch. "¿Estás bien?".

-"Si, ¿y tú?".

-"Algo lastimado pero estoy bien" respondió con una sonrisa, luego miro como su hermano sostenía su hombro, lo que llamo su atención. "¿Le pasa algo a tu hombro?".

-"¡Qué! No-no, no es nada" responde riéndose. Butch supo de inmediato que algo pasaba, y si él no se lo iba a decir entonces lo averiguaría por sí solo.

-"En serio no tienes nada de q…" dijo justo cuando su hermano retiro la mano del rubio de su hombro, viendo la herida que tenía.

-"Esa herida se ve peligrosa" le dijo muy serio.

-"¡Estoy bien de acuerdo! En lugar de preocuparnos por eso, debemos ir adonde esta Brick y ver si esta bien" respondió.

-"Escucha no seas testarudo y quítate la chaqueta" dijo Butch.

-"Pero…"

-"¡Que te la quites!" dice con un tono de voz más fuerte. Su hermano obedeció las órdenes y se quito la chaqueta, fue cuando Butch comenzó a desgarrar partes de su desgatada chaqueta verde y comenzó a hacerle un vendaje a su pequeño hermano.

-"Butch, pero ahora tu chaqueta esta…"

-"No te preocupes, de todas maneras algún día esto iba a pasar y tendríamos que comprar ropa nueva".

-"Tienes razón" responde con una sonrisa, pero luego su rostro mostró señales de dolor.

-"Lo siento, todavía te duele" le pregunto.

-"Un poco, pero estoy bien" respondió, su hermano sonrió mientras lo vendaba.

-"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Boomer" dice llamando su atención. "Ya no eres el niño que siempre lloraba por todo, ahora eres un hombre de verdad".

-"Butch…" dijo mientras varias lagrimas salían de sus ojos, pero se las seco rápidamente. "Gracias".

Donde Brick…

-El chico de rojo fue lanzado contra un establecimiento, de sus ruinas salió Brick muy malherido.

-"¿Eso era todo lo que tenías?" le pregunto Rev aterrizando enfrente de él, y por extraño que pareciese él no tenía ninguna herida en su cuerpo o señal de cansancio. "Retiro lo dicho…en verdad eres patético Brick".

* * *

**Aquí esta la 2da parte con algo de acción XD pero parece que lago anda mal en la pelea de Brick y cómo le estará yendo a Sync? Si quieren descubrirlo no se pierdan la 3ra**


	7. Chapter 7

Cáp. 7-La razón de mi existencia

-En en el interior de una enorme fortaleza, un hombre de cabello morado con cola de caballo y ojos rojos que vestía una chaqueta blanca, caminaba hasta una de las habitaciones del inmenso lugar (**leer kh ep. 1 sendero del héroe**).

-"Oi Nasheed! dónde esta el ciclope sincorazon, voy a sacarlo a pasear un rato" le dice el hombre de pelo morado a un joven moreno de ojos marrones que vestía ropas árabes color blancas.

-"Snnider-sama. Lo siento, pero alguien se le adelanto" responde el joven algo avergonzado.

-"¡Qué! Y quién rayos fue" pregunto algo enojado.

-"Creo que fue Rev quien se lo llevo" respondió una voz grave entrando a la habitación, ambas personas se dieron la vuelta para ver quien era.

-"Boyac" (**leer kh ep. 1 sendero del héroe**) Dice el de pelo morado a su compañero que vestía la misma chaqueta que él, con la diferencia de que el nuevo cubría su rostro con la capucha de su chaqueta. "Je, ese Rev, siempre haciendo lo que quiere sin antes preguntar…te lo digo amigo, un día de estos el jefe tendrá su cabeza" decía mientras su fornido camarada caminaba hasta otra parte de la habitación.

-"Creo que su vida acaba de llegar al final, por lo que tengo entendido en estos momentos esta peleando con uno de esos chicos" respondió.

-"Te refieres a los hermanos coloridos, jajajaja…" reía en tono de burla, su risa duro sólo unos minutos, luego seco unas pocas lágrimas de felicidad y continuo hablando. "Es una pena…siento lastima por el idiota que esta peleando con el sincorazon ciclope, probablemente ya esta muerto" decía maliciosamente mientras que Sync luchaba contra esa criatura que los dos nega sombras hablaban (**leer kh ep. 1 sendero del héroe**).

-Al igual que en la batalla de Brick y sus hermanos, el traje negro de Sync se estaba desgastando conforme avanzaba la batalla. "Algo no esta bien" pensó mientras sostenía su brazo, estaba muy lastimado y había pequeños charcos de sangre en su ropa. "Ninguno de mis ataques le esta haciendo daño" pensaba molesto mientras veía al ciclope jugar con un mechón de su cabello.

-"Butch me matara cuando regrese" dice con una pequeña sonrisa, luego se levanto para seguir peleando.

Donde Brick

-"¿Eso era todo lo que tenías?" le pregunto Rev aterrizando enfrente de él, y por extraño que pareciese él no tenía ninguna herida en su cuerpo o señal de cansancio. "Retiro lo dicho…en verdad eres patético Brick".

-"De…qué…hablas" responde el chico de rojo jadeando, se levanto y observo a su enemigo muy serio. "Apenas estoy calentando…además…jamás me imagine que tuvieras una habilidad tan molesta".

-"¿Habilidad? ¡Oh! Te refieres a esto" decía el ninja cortando uno de sus brazos, pero éste en lugar de caer al suelo se volvió neblina y se reconstruyo de nuevo. "Podría decirse que soy un fantasma" responde sarcásticamente.

-"Fantasma o no, te derrotare" responde molesto llevando su llave espada al frente de su cuerpo y tomándola fuertemente.

-"Deseo verte intentarlo" dijo maliciosamente, luego fue directamente hacia él muy rápido. Por suerte la llave espada de fuego de Brick retuvo el ninja to de Rev, ambos se mantuvieron de esa forma por varios minutos. El aura roja del elegido trataba de contrarrestar el aura negra del ninja.

-"Ya tienes a tus hermanos, qué mas quieres de nosotros que continuas con tu viaje" le pregunta el sincorazon.

-"Ustedes destruyeron nuestro hogar y liquidaron a nuestro seres queridos, sin mencionar que capturaron a Aqua por mí culpa ¡dónde la tienen!" respondió muy molesto. (**Leer Hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boys Z).**

-"Esa elegida esta muy fuera de su alcance así que date por vencido".

-"¡Nunca!" exclamo creando una onda de fuego que hizo retroceder a Rev.

-"Vaya, así que tus poderes reaccionan con la ira…impresionante, me pregunto si con esto podré hacer que pierdas el control" decía el ninja mientras de su cuerpo salían dos brazos más y en sus tres manos, tres espadas iguales a la primera. Después de eso siguieron con la batalla.

-Rev tenía más ventaja ahora que usaba cuatro brazos en lugar de dos, rápidamente comenzó a arrinconar a Brick que se defendía débilmente contra sus ataques, pero Rev lo pateo enviándolo contra otro establecimiento. Nuevamente el joven de pelo naranja se levanto de los escombros y vio al sincorazon preparado para lanzar su siguiente ataque.

-"**Bomba Nocturna**" dice Rev lanzando cuatro enormes esferas moradas en lugar de una. Brick hábilmente las esquivo una tras otra, pero no se dio cuenta de que el ninja lo atacaría de nuevo. Esta vez, el sincorazon logro desarmar a Brick en sólo segundo y con sus dos manos inferiores tomo los brazos de Brick y con los superiores su garganta.

-"Se acabo tu viaje héroe" murmuro mientras lo ahorcaba. El joven trato de liberarse pero no lo lograba, la fuerza de Rev era superior a la suya. Lentamente Brick empezó a sentir como su mente y alma lo abandonaban.

-"No…no puedo morir de esta forma" pensaba vagamente mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

**-"¡Final earthquake**!" exclamo una voz que hizo que la tierra se estremeciera donde se encontraba Rev, sin embargo para evitar ser lastimado, el ninja soltó a Brick y se alejo.

-"¡Brick! Hermano estás bien" le pregunto Boomer preocupado sosteniéndolo, el chico de rojo tosió un poco y lo observo.

-"Boomer...estás bien" dice muy feliz de verlo.

-"Este parece ser mucho más fuerte que los otros dos, tuviste suerte de que llegáramos a tiempo" dijo Butch que se encontraba delante de ellos con el fin de servirles como escudo.

-"Qué le paso a tu chaqueta hermano" le dice Brick burlonamente al chico de verde a pesar de estar herido. "Parece que tuviste una dura batalla allá atrás, desde aquí puedo ver tu cuerpo".

-"Je, al menos derrote a mi enemigo, la ropa es lo de menos. Ahora si me disculpas le enseñare a este sujeto a no meterse con ninguno de nosotros" dice el joven de pelo azul muy desafiante con su Kwan Dao lista para atacar.

-"Espera…" dice el chico de rojo tratando de levantarse.

-"No te levantes hermano" responde el rubio tratando de detenerlo. Sin embargo, cuando Brick trataba de levantarse tomo a su hermano por el brazo y el hombro herido. Al hacerlo, Boomer no pudo ocultar que la herida seguía molestándolo.

-"Boomer qué te…estás herido no es verdad" le pregunto sabiendo lo que le paso.

-"Si pero no te preocupes, Butch uso su chaqueta para hacer un vendaje en mi herida" respondió mirándolo igual que Brick.

-"Ya veo" dijo el pelo naranja.

-"Quédate aquí mientras nosotros dos luchamos contra él" dice el chico de azul listo para entrar en acción.

-"No Boomer" dice Brick levantándose. "Lo derrotaremos los tres juntos" dice seriamente.

-"Brick" murmuro su hermano rubio.

-"¡Oye Butch! Aunque también vayas a participar en la pelea, te recuerdo que él es mi enemigo y que no pienso dejar las cosas así nada más" dijo su hermano líder.

-"Eso era lo que esperaba que dijeras" respondió con una sonrisa.

-"Así que lograron vencer a Mangora y Arma-Knight, no me sorprende, esos dos eran demasiado débiles; les agradezco que se hayan deshecho de ellos" decía Rev mientras los tres hermanos se reunían.

-"¡Qué!" pregunto Boomer sorprendido.

-"Eran tus compañeros y te da igual si están heridos" pregunta Brick algo molesto.

-"Por qué la sorpresa, somos sus enemigos, no deberían sentir lastima por nosotros" respondió el ninja de manera irónica.

-"Al principio pensé que eras una escoria pero ahora veo que eres peor que ella" dice Butch molesto.

-"Si alguien aquí es escoria serían ustedes humanos" responde Rev con una actitud más seria.

-"¿Qué?" pregunto el joven de pelo naranja.

-"Ustedes los humanos se creen superiores que nosotros los sincorazones y creen que eso les da el derecho de pasar sobre nosotros y cualquier otra especie, pero eso esta a punto de acabar; el gran Nexus-sama creara un mundo ideal para todos nosotros donde seremos los ¡únicos gobernantes!" exclamo con todas sus fuerzas. Los tres chicos estaban estupefactos por lo que habían escuchado. No obstante, Brick no demostraba estar sorprendido por eso sino molestia, sus puños cada vez se cerraban más y mordió sus dientes.

-"Así que esa es su excusa" dijo el joven de pelo naranja. "Esa es la excusa por la que hacen sufrir a los demás, ¡sólo para satisfacer sus propios deseos!" decía mientras Sync peleaba contra el sincorazon ciclope.

-"Hay mucha gente que ha luchado a nuestro lado, gente que ha trabajado mucho para cumplir sus sueños y metas, y ustedes se sienten con el suficiente poder para controlar la vida de los otros" decía al mismo tiempo que Sync era arrojado contra las paredes del palacio y el ciclope estaba listo para acabarlo, el general ya no podía moverse más.

-"Pero yo no se los permitiré" dijo al mismo tiempo que el joven de cabello verde en un último intento por salvar su vida se sostuvo del mechón del sincorazon y comenzó a halarlo, logrando lastimarlo.

-"Al igual que mis hermanos y amigos no les permitiremos que hagan lo que les plazca" decía Brick mientras su aura roja se incrementaba. En ese momento Sync diviso una caja llena de fuegos artificiales y tuvo una idea, el sincorazon hizo que se soltara de su cabello. Molesto trato de vengarse pero el joven general fue más listo y con una patada en sus torpes piernas hizo que el ciclope perdiera el balance. Con sus últimas fuerzas, Sync embistió al sincorazon de tal forma que ambos cayeron dentro de la caja.

-"¡Los venceremos!" exclamo Brick.

**-"¡Akashic Torment!"** grito Sync creando un sello mágico. Eventualmente, hubo una gran explosión donde se encontraba. La explosión llamo la atención de Ven.

-"Esa explosión" pensó muy alarmado corriendo a la salida del palacio.

-"¡Ven espera!" lo llamo Mulan pero él ya se había ido.

-El rubio salió del palacio muy asustado, porque temía que algo malo había pasado. "Espero que Brick y sus hermanos estén bien" pensaba mientras bajaba las escaleras, fue cuando su mirada se desvió y vio a un sincorazon consumiéndose en el fuego y a una persona al lado del fuego creado por la explosión, cuando miro detalladamente vio a Sync en estado crítico.

-"¡Sync!" dijo Ven muy preocupado corriendo a su lado para auxiliarlo. "Sync, Sync ¡reacciona!" decía mientras movía sus hombros.

-"Guh…guh…guh…ves…Anise…te dije que volvería en una pieza" decía el joven de pelo verde con una sonrisa, sin darse cuenta de que se imaginaba a Ven como su amiga de cabello marrón (**leer Hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boys Z**).

-"Esto es malo, está alucinando" pensó muy preocupado, invoco su llave espada y luego utilizo su hechizo Curaga que curo algunas de sus heridas.

En la batalla

-Rev luchaba contra los tres hermanos ferozmente, tenía que admitir que le estaba costando mucho mantener a los tres chicos fuera de su alcance. "Maldición" pensó el sincorazon mientras luchaba. "Desde que Brick se lanzó ese tonto discurso tanto su poder como el de sus hermanos creció, tengo que mantenerlos lejos de mi, por el gran Nexus-sama al que le debo toda mi vida le demostrare lo fuerte que soy" dijo una vez que se alejo de ellos y con sus cuatro manos comenzó a hacer varias poses.

-"**Arte Ninja, sombra atrapadora**" dijo Rev haciendo que su sombra se convirtiera en varias serpientes que fueron contra ellos.

-"Ahora es nuestra oportunidad" dice Brick, sus hermanos asintieron y fueron corriendo hacia donde estaba, esquivando las serpientes que los atacaban. Los tres chicos la esquivaban una tras otra pero una logro sacar a Butch del camino otra a Boomer. Sin embargo, el elegido de rojo conocía el ataque y esquivo todas las serpientes, logrando estar justo enfrente de él.

-"¡Cómo pudo aumentar su velocidad!" pensó Rev alarmado. Brick sonrió y comenzó a golpearlo con su llave espada y lo obligo a retroceder.

-"Cómo es qué…" pensó nuevamente el sincorazon sorprendido. Pero su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando vio como la llave espada de Brick ardía en llamas, la giro por encima de su cabeza y luego la clavo en el suelo. Una línea de fuego fue hasta donde estaba el ninja, creando un enorme sello mágico de fuego con pequeñas bolas de fuego a su alrededor.

-"¡No, no puede ser!" dijo Rev.

-"Estás acabado" dice seriamente. **"¡Lava Explosion!"** luego giro su llave que aún clavada en el suelo, haciendo que el sello explotara sobre Rev.

-"Lo logro" murmuro Boomer.

-"No puedo creerlo" murmuro Butch.

-"¡Lo logro!" exclamo muy feliz el chico rubio muy feliz, después corrió hacia donde estaba su hermano, el chico de cabello azul camino lentamente hacia donde estaban con una sonrisa.

-"¡Lo hiciste hermano, lo hiciste!" decía el chico de azul abrazándolo. Brick sonrió y acarició su cabello.

-"Así es, los vencimos" respondió.

-"Ese ataque fue realmente genial" dijo su hermano de verde colocando su mano encima de su hombro.

-"Gracias Butch" responde con una sonrisa.

-"Tenemos que regresar a ver cómo se encuentran los demás" sugirió Boomer.

-"Buena idea" dice su hermano de rojo. Pero mientras caminaban…los restos de Rev que no fueron consumidos por la explosión de lava comenzaron a mostrar señales de vida.

-"Esto…aún no ha terminado Brick" dijo muy molesto llamando la atención de los tres hermanos. "Déjenme demostrarles cuan lejos puede llegar mi poder y mis ¡deseos!" exclamo juntando sus dos manos. "**Arte Ninja, ¡Mutación!".**

-El cuerpo de Rev empezó a descoserse como una muñeca de trapo y de su interior salieron unos largos tentáculos que volaron pero no hacia Brick y sus hermanos, sino a sus camaradas caídos. Los tentáculos los atraparon y luego los introdujeron en su cuerpo que luego empezó a coserse solo. Su cuerpo creció deformemente, pero trato de mantener su forma aunque eso le costara perder sus piernas, su cuerpo adquirió la forma de un enorme monstruo.

-"No…puede…estar pasando" dice Brick estupefacto al igual que sus hermanos por la nueva apariencia de su enemigo.

* * *

-Rev con su nueva forma veía a los tres chicos de manera penetrante mientras recordaba algunas anécdotas de su pasado.

Flashback

-"¿Tienes miedo?" le dice Nexus a un pequeño sincorazon sombra que estaba muy asustado contra la pared. El hombre de cabello negro se agacho hasta su nivel y coloco su mano encima de su pequeña cabeza.

-"Yo sé como te sientes, igual que yo, tú también quieres hacer pagar a los humanos por todas las atrocidades que han cometido contra nuestros compañeros" decía el nega sombra acariciándolo.

-"No te preocupes, yo convertiré todas tus debilidades en poder" dijo.

Meses después...

-"Misión completada señor" dice Rev arrodillándose frente a él.

-"Bien hecho Rev, has demostrado ser un soldado ideal para nuestra causa y no sólo eso, también has evolucionado mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba. Tal vez cuando alcances el nivel nega sombra pueda reclutarte como mi guardaespaldas personal" respondió (**leer kh ep.1 sendero del héroe**).

-"Trabajar a su lado…" dice el ninja muy impresionado mirando a su superior. "Sería un honor para mí Nexus-sama" responde con la cabeza baja.

Fin del Flashback

-"Nexus-sama" dice el sincorazon con una voz más grave, sorprendiendo a los chicos. "Le debo toda mi vida a usted…y por eso haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para hacerlo feliz". Alzo su enorme mano y casi aplasta a Brick y sus hermanos.

-"¿Qué le ocurre?" pregunto Butch.

-"No lo sé, pero parece que perdió la razón" respondió Brick mirando a Rev destruir todo a su paso.

-"T… ¡tenemos que detenerlo!" exclamo Boomer después de ver como seguía destruyendo todo.

-"Tienes razón" respondió su hermano de pelo naranja preparándose para pelear, sus hermanos asintieron y se colocaron en sus poses ofensivas.

-Dentro del palacio, Ven y los demás estaban a salvo luego del ataque de los sincorazones. Sin embargo estaban preocupados por Sync, quien no recuperaba el conocimiento, sólo vestía sus boxers negros ya que le habían quitado la ropa.

- "Ya hicimos todo lo que estaba a nuestro alcance, ahora todo depende de él" dice Mulan.

-"Lo sé" respondió Ven triste mientras miraba a su amigo descansando en una cama. "Sync…no tenías que sacrificarte de esa forma" pensó el rubio. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y entraron Zidane y Garnet.

-"Así que aquí era donde estaban" dijo el chico mono.

-"Zidane estás bien" dijo Ven con una sonrisa.

-"Por supuesto, nos retrasamos porque nos perdimos en el palacio" respondió el rubio al mismo tiempo que caminaba hasta donde se encontraba, y fue cuando vio a Sync inconsciente.

-"¡Oh dios! Qué ocurrió" pregunto Zidane muy exaltado.

-"Parece que durante su batalla hizo una maniobra que casi le cuesta su vida" respondió Ven.

-"Ya veo, típico de él" dice con ambas manos detrás de su cabeza, fue cuando su mirada se desvió a una esquina de la habitación donde estaba el traje negro de Sync lleno de manchas de sangre y desgastado por el fuego de le explosión.

-"Parece que necesitara un cambio de ropas antes de que continúen con su viaje" dijo Zidane.

-"Si tienes ra…espera, a qué te refieres con eso de que antes de que continúen con su viaje" pregunto Ven algo sorprendido.

-"Verás yo…" dijo antes de que fuera interrumpido por alguien que entro en la habitación.

-"Alguien dijo cambio de ropa" dice una voz muy conocida por ellos. Cuando los dos rubios vieron de quien se trataba se sorprendieron, era Spider que traía consigo cuatro paquetes.

-Afuera, la batalla se había extendido más de lo debido y casi toda la ciudad estaba en llamas. Butch emergió rápidamente de una montaña de escombros esparcidos por el lugar.

-"¡Rarghhh! Es inútil, no podemos hacerle daño" dice el chico de pelo azul enojado.

-"Mis ataques mágicos tampoco lo detienen" dice Boomer emergiendo de otra montaña de escombros.

-"Tenemos que seguir intentando" dice Brick saliendo de otros escombros y abriéndose paso. "Tiene que haber una forma de derrotarlo".

-"¡Estás loco! Ya hicimos todo lo que esta a nuestro alcance" dijo Butch exaltado. "Acaso quieres que nos maten" dice haciendo que su hermano se detuviera.

-"Brick escúchalo, lo mejor que podemos hacer es retirarnos y pedir ayuda a nuestros amigos" dijo su hermano rubio tratando de convencerlo que desistiera.

-"Esto ya no se trata de ellos Boomer, es sobre nosotros" respondió seriamente. "Nosotros comenzamos este viaje porque queríamos descubrir la razón por la cual atacaron nuestro hogar y para descubrir que saben esos nega sombras sobre nuestro pasado" dijo, haciendo que su hermanos reflexionaran.

-"Probablemente no lo saben, pero cuando estábamos en Monte Ballesta…tuve una conversación importante con Sora" decía recordando sus palabras. **(Leer kh ep.1 sendero del héroe**).

Flashback

-Durante la noche, en el mirador…

Brick: Y ahí estábamos mis hermanos y yo, luchando contra esos sincorazones pensé que no lo lograríamos.

Sora: Por las historias que me cuentas veo que se hacen más fuertes cada día, en especial tú.

Brick: ¿Quién? ¿Yo? Apenas soy un novato en esto de ser el héroe de todos los reinos existentes en este universo.

Sora: Aún así estoy muy feliz de saber que además de mí y Riku existen otros elegidos en los que puedo confiarles el destino de los otros mundos.

Brick: Te refieres a…cuando estires la pata.

Sora: ¡No, no! ¡Nada de eso! Lo que quise decir fue que mientras más elegidos mejor ¿no lo crees? Sólo espero que tú y tus hermanos recuerden esto, nunca retrocedan el camino que ya trazaron ni pierdan de vista el trayecto de luz.

Brick: ¿Trayecto de luz? Qué significa eso.

Sora: Para serte honesto no lo sé, pero ¡hey! llegue hasta donde estoy ahora gracias a eso.

Fin del Flashback

-"Ahora lo entienden" dice el chico de rojo mientras sus hermanos lo veían.

-"Parece que confía mucho en nosotros" dijo el chico de verde mientras sus hermanos lo observaban.

-"Si…" respondió Boomer.

-"Es por eso que debemos luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas y no decepcionar a nuestros amigos" dijo Brick.

-"¿Acaso eso también te lo dijo Sora?" le pregunto su hermano de pelo azul de manera sarcástica.

-"No, esta vez son mis palabras" respondió volviendo su mano puño y viendo a Rev destruir todo a su paso. "Muy bien…qué deciden"

-"Pues si planeas quedarte a luchar yo digo qué estamos esperando" dice Butch.

-"Te apoyaremos por siempre hermano" dijo el chico rubio con una expresión sería.

-"Chicos…" dijo el chico de pelo naranja casi llorando, pero negó con su cabeza y se concentro en la batalla. "¡Hagámoslo! Por ellos, por todas las personas que confían en nosotros" decía Brick mientras él y sus hermanos se imaginaban a todas las personas que conocieron (**leer Hikari no yami! y sendero del héroe**).

-Ellos no se percataron que mientras lo hacían, sus cuerpos brillaban con una intensa luz blanca que llamo la atención de su gigante enemigo, pronto las tres luces se unieron en una sola y su brillo alcanzo el cielo. Lentamente Rev se fue acercando al pilar de luz que poco a poco iba despareciendo, en su interior estaba un chico de la edad de Brick y sus hermanos. Su cabello era naranja oscuro, un poco largo y alborotado peinado hacia atrás, y sus ojos eran rojo carmesí. Su vestimenta era la misma que la de los chicos, a excepción de su chaqueta ya que era blanca.

-"¿Quién eres?" pregunto el ninja sincorazon.

-"Mi nombre es **Buster** y te castigare en el nombre de la luz" dijeron las voces de Brick, Boomer y Butch al mismo tiempo y de una manera sería y fría.

-"¡Te destruiré!" decía Rev de manera amenazante mientras movía sus dos enormes manos directo hacia el chico, pero éste desapareció en el último segundo. Cuando vio que no tenía nada en sus manos se exalto. En ese momento, Buster apareció detrás de él y lo golpeo en su espalda; ese simple golpe logro hacerle daño al enorme monstruo sin piernas. Después comenzó a golpearlo varias veces rápidamente, Rev no lo soportaba y trato de atacarlos pero nuevamente fallo.

-Ahora los chicos estaban flotando justo enfrente de él. "Demasiado lento" dijo el chico muy serio, el sincorazon se molesto y trato de atacarlo nuevamente. Sin embargo, Buster levanto su mano derecha y creo alrededor de Rev un campo lleno de luces blancas que luego explotaron en todo su cuerpo.

-La nube de polvo que se creo luego de la explosión cubrió todo el lugar y Buster bajo su mano, pero cuando vio que de la nube salía un borroso brillo morado se aparto del camino, y justo a tiempo porque un enorme rayo morado salió de él y destruyo varias casas. Los chicos se molestaron al ver lo que había ocurrido y mordieron sus dientes. Cuando la nube de polvo desapareció ahí estaba Rev herido, pero su pecho se había abierto y parecía como una especie de boca gigante.

-"Pagaras por eso" le dijo Buster levantando ambas manos. Una luz blanca cayó del cielo e ilumino sus manos, Rev no podía permitir que lo atacaran de nuevo así que se preparo para disparar otro de sus mortíferos rayos. Mientras lo hacía, la luz que iluminaba las manos de los chicos se transformo en una llave espada metálica.

-"Allá voy" dijo Buster y luego voló directo hacia su enemigo.

-"¡Tarde!" respondió Rev y lanzo nuevamente el rayo, creando una enorme explosión que sacudió toda la ciudad.

-"¿Qué fue eso?" se pregunto Ven preocupado. Todas las personas que estaban en la habitación comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, mientras que Spider mantenía la calma al mismo tiempo que barajaba sus cartas.

-"Cada vez me impresionan más esos chicos" pensó con una sonrisa.

De vuelta con la pelea

-Buster se encontraba detrás de Rev con su llave espada en ambas manos, lentamente el sincorazon ninja giro su cabeza y vio a los chicos por encima de su hombro.

-"Tiene…que ser una broma" dijo el ninja mientras sus cuerpo se desintegraba en el aire. El chico nuevo hizo desaparecer su llave espada y sin importarle más nada emprendió su viaje de vuelta al palacio.

-"Espera…" dice Rev logrando llamar su atención. "Puede que tengas una nueva apariencia…pero aún sigues siendo Brick, así que te diré una última cosa…si continuas con tu viaje sólo lograras encontrar dolor y sufrimiento".

-"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntaron las voces de los tres hermanos.

-"Pronto lo entenderás…cuando comiences a encontrarte con personas que están relacionadas con tu pasado, tus memorias y la de tus hermanos reaccionaran subconscientemente…y así comprenderás que tanto su existencia como la nuestra es igual…nacer en la oscuridad y morir en ella… ¡groarrrh!"Dijo desplomándose en el suelo y desintegrándose más rápido.

-"¡Espera!" dijo exaltado tratando de evitar que desapareciera.

-"Perdone mis insolencias…Nexus-sama…Rev…se despide" y el enorme sincorazon se desintegro por completo. Buster le dio una última mirada al lugar donde se encontraba antes de desaparecer y se fue.

-Antes de entrar al palacio, la fusión de los chicos ya se había terminado y los tres se preparaban para un merecido descanso. "Eso es lo que yo llamo una batalla" dice Butch.

-"Si, pero mira nuestras ropas, parece que tendremos que comprar otras" responde Boomer señalando el hecho de que debían buscarse nuevas vestimentas.

-"Eso es lo de menos" respondió.

-"Butch tiene razón" dice Brick abriendo las puertas del palacio. "Justo ahora debemos preocuparnos por los demás".

-"¡Chicos! Están bien" dijo Ven muy feliz de verlos al igual que Zidane y el resto de sus amigos.

-"Si, tuvimos una larga batalla pero ya todo termino" dice Brick.

-"Podemos ver eso, sus ropas están completamente en mal estado" dijo Zidane.

-"Si…sobre eso, estábamos pensando si podían regalarnos algunas ropas para cambiarnos" le dice el chico de rojo apenado al emperador.

-"No necesitan hacer eso" dice una voz dentro del grupo que luego se hizo visible. "Porque aquí esta su salvador" dice su fiel sensei con una expresión alegre.

-"¡Spider-sensei!" dijeron los tres hermanos muy felices.

-"Aquí tienen" dijo lanzando las tres paquetes a sus respectivos dueños. "Es un regalo de mi parte" decía mientras los chicos revisaban las bolsas.

-"¡Guau! ¡Ropa nueva y se ve mucho mejor que la anterior!" dijo Butch muy sorprendido mientras veía su chaqueta negra.

-"Y combina con nuestros colores" dice Boomer con una sonrisa mientras veía su nueva camisa azul celeste. Brick quien vio a sus hermanos felices, sabía lo que tenía que decir.

-"Muchas gracias sensei" dijo el joven de cabello naranja.

-"Por qué no se los prueban ahora, antes de que tenga que partir a cumplir otro trabajo" dijo el robot de pelo morado.

-"Por supuesto" asintió Brick con una sonrisa y sus tres hermanos rápidamente se fueron a otra habitación para cambiarse. Cuando lo hicieron, no se percataron que pasaron cerca de una habitación con la puerta entreabierta, en ella, Sync se había levantado de la cama luego de todo el daño que había sufrido, aún vestía sus boxers negros porque nadie sabía que se había recuperado. Giro su cabeza hacia un paquete muy parecido al que Spider les dio a los chicos, fue hasta él y sacó una carta que estaba adentro y comenzó a leerla.

Querido Sync

_¡Hola Sync! Soy yo Anise, espero que tu viaje con esos tres chicos te este yendo de maravilla, no tienes que preocuparte por el reino, Ion-sama se esta ocupando de todo como buen rey aunque a veces se preocupa mucho por ti su único hermano. En cuanto a mí bueno…jejeje, sigo trabajando como guardiana del rey y salvando el reino de esos molestos bandidos que amenazaban todo Daaths (Tales of the abyss). Espero que regreses pronto, a veces siento que el palacio no es lo mismo sin tu presencia…rayos, me prometí que no lloraría cuando escribiera esta parte pero ahora lo estoy haciendo, si me vieras dirías que soy una infantil por hacerlo, pero no me importa porque esto es lo que siento por ti, espero poder verte de nuevo y escuchar tus comentarios sarcásticos de nuevo XD_

_Te quiero mucho Anise_

**P.D** _Un tal Spider nos hizo una visita, así que aproveche de darle algo en el que he estado trabajando mucho. Espero que le des un buen uso y pueda verte en él una vez._

-Después de haber leído la carta de su amiga, Sync no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas. "Eres una tonta, no tienes porque preocuparte tanto por mí" dijo.

-En otra habitación, los tres chicos ya estaban terminando de vestirse. "Es realmente cómoda" decía Butch mientras se ponía sus zapatos blancos y negros con suelas verdes.

-"Estoy de acuerdo" respondió Boomer mientras se colocaba su chaqueta negra sobre su camisa azul celeste. "El sensei deberás sabía lo que hacía".

-"Tienes toda la razón" respondió el chico de verde con una sonrisa. "¿Qué opinas hermano?" le dijo a Brick que ya estaba listo pero por alguna razón seguía mirándose en el espejo.

-"Brick te has estado mirando en ese espejo por horas" dijo Butch.

-"Si hermano, qué ocurre" pregunto el chico rubio.

-En ese momento, la mirada de Brick quedo fija en la bandita en su mejilla derecha. Lentamente con su mano derecha, la retiro y luego la lanzo al suelo.

-"¡Queeé!" dijeron sus dos hermanos muy sorprendidos.

-"No puedo creerlo, Brick en verdad se quito su bandita" dijo su hermano de cabello azul.

-"Si…pensé que nunca lo haría" dice Boomer

-"Ya no somos simples niños chicos, es tiempo de que comencemos a madurar y nos convirtamos en verdaderos adolescentes capaces de seguir adelante…aún si eso signifique que las palabras de Rev sean ciertas y tengamos que descubrir algo que no deseamos saber" dijo Brick seriamente.

* * *

**Y así termina la batalla entre los chicos y el destino que les fue escrito en el momento que nacieron.**


	8. Chapter 8

Cáp. 8-Baru Crow, el Legendario Constructor Guerrero 

-En un mundo muy lejano, se estaba celebrando una convención científica para aquellos que tenían la habilidad de construir máquinas de cualquier tipo. Los jueces estaban evaluando los diferentes artefactos y se detuvieron en uno específico que pertenecía a un extraño hombre barbudo.

-"¡Asómbrense jueces! Pues la máquina que he creado revolucionara el mundo de una manera nunca antes vista" decía mientras quitaba la sabana y todos veían un gran aparato. "La llamo _Vitalium_"

-"¿Y qué es lo que hace?" pregunto uno de los jueces.

-"Me alegra que lo pregunten" respondió al mismo tiempo que de su chaqueta marrón sacaba tres objetos personales: un sorbete, un hisopo y un calcetín. "¡Admiren! Pues con estos tres objetos y algo de mi ADN creare vida" decía mientras colocaba los objetos en la máquina, luego introdujo unas gotas de su sangre y vellos de su cuerpo (**les hace pensar no es verdad? XD**). Luego activo su máquina, al principio funcionaba correctamente pero luego enloqueció y al final exploto.

-Desde lejos, un joven alrededor de los quince años, de ojos naranja, cabello negro puntiagudo con dos cuernos de acero pegados a su pelo, que vestía un conjunto de pantalones amarillos con tirantes del mismo color, veía todo el problema con una sonrisa.

-"Una máquina que puede crear vida a partir de objetos inanimados y simple material genético…que payaso" dijo.

-"Usted debe ser el famoso Baru Crow" dijo uno de los jueces llamando la atención del chico. (**Jumbor Barutronica-manga**). "He oído muchas historias sobre usted, el famoso inventor y ganador del concurso Machinery por treinta años seguidos".

-"Treinta y uno, tengo la esperanza de ser el ganador en el próximo que será dentro de una semana" respondió el joven rascando su nariz con una garra amarilla. Mientras lo hacía no se dio cuenta de que un extraño grupo de personas verdes lo vigilaba.

-"Así que los rumores son ciertos" dice el juez. "Después de su muerte, su mente fue transmitida a este cuerpo de adolescente creando así un ser completamente inmortal" decía mientras detallaba sus cuernos, garras y zapatos metálicos.

-"No es necesario que se impresione tanto, aún siendo una especie de máquina todavía tengo que lidiar con mis necesidades humanas" respondió algo avergonzado.

-"Muy bien, muéstreme qué hace su invento" dijo.

-"De acuerdo" responde con una sonrisa, con su mano tomó la palanca de su máquina y la accionó. El artefacto abrió una escotilla, dentro de ella había una gran cantidad de agua jabonosa, después oprimió varios botones que hicieron que la máquina sacara varios bastones con sopladores incluidos.

-"Construye tu propio camino y lograras lo que sea" dijo Baru activando la máquina nuevamente. Los sopladores se introdujeron en el agua y luego se movieron en el aire con tal fuerza y rapidez que empezó a crear burbujas. En sólo segundos, los sopladores de su máquina llenaron toda la convención de burbujas.

-"Creo que ya tenemos a un ganador" dijo el juez que lo evaluaba.

Después de una larga batalla, nuestros héroes tomaban un merecido descanso mientras trataban de encontrarle significado a las palabras de Rev.

-"¿Eso dijo?" pregunto Spider muy pensativo luego de escuchar la historia de los chicos.

-"Si" respondió Brick. "Dijo que si continuábamos con nuestro viaje era posible que nos encontráramos con personas relacionadas con nuestro pasado".

-"Ya veo" dijo. Sus amigos Ven y Zidane también estaban con ellos escuchando lo que el chico de rojo decía.

-"Teoría de los mundos paralelos" dice el maestro de los chicos muy seriamente.

-"¿Teoría de los mundos paralelos?" pregunto Brick.

-"Qué significa eso" pregunto Boomer.

-"Es una antigua hipótesis que habla sobre la existencia de dimensiones alternas del mundo" responde una voz que intervino en la conversación. Cuando todos miraron al que hablaba, descubrieron que era Sync, vistiendo una chaqueta blanca y largos pantalones negros.

-"¡Sync! Estás bien" pregunto Ven al mismo tiempo que él se les acercaba.

-"Je, miren quién decidió regresar del mundo de los muertos" dice Butch burlándose de el general de pelo verde. "Y qué le paso a tu otra ropa…acaso el todopoderoso general es débil después de todo".

-"En lugar de criticarme deberías ver tus propios errores también, derrote a mi enemigo usando mi inteligencia y no la fuerza bruta como tú. Además, este nuevo traje me da más movilidad que el anterior" responde Sync con una sonrisa, luego dio una patada en el aire. Butch se molesto por su arrogante vanidad y no dejaría que se saliera con la suya.

-"¿Quieres pelear?" lo amenazo el chico de cabello azul.

-"Preferiría que no, no quiero avergonzarte frente a tus hermanos". Nuevamente ambos chicos comenzaron a discutir mientras los otros los veían con expresiones cómicas.

-"Y aquí vamos de nuevo" dice Brick.

-"¿Huh?" dijo Boomer algo sorprendido por lo que dijo.

-"¿Pasa algo?" le pregunto su hermano.

-"No, no es nada…es solo que creo que ya había escuchado eso" respondió.

-"Ehhh…chicos, creo que deberíamos detenerlos" dijo Zidane señalándolos. Era cierto, si su discusión seguía era probable que en verdad lo resolverían con los golpes.

-"Tienes razón" dice Brick.

-"¡Oye Sync! Olvida lo que mi hermano te dijo, te ves bien" exclamo Boomer llamando la atención de ambos.

-"Gracias, al menos uno de tres es buena señal" responde con cierto sarcasmo.

-"Traidor" dijo Butch algo enojado.

-"Jajaja, siempre podemos contar con Boomer para separarlos" dijo el joven de pelo naranja.

-"Extrañare mucho estas peleas" dijo Zidane algo triste.

-"A qué te refieres" pregunto Brick confundido.

-"¿Zidane estás listo?" pregunto la princesa Garnet acercándosele.

-"Casi, sólo déjame despedirme de ellos" respondió.

-"De acuerdo, te estaré esperando" luego la joven se fue. Los chicos preocupados por lo que pasaba se acercaron a su amigo mono.

-"Por qué ella dijo eso" pregunto Boomer.

-"Porque…Boomer…temo que aquí es cuando nuestro viaje toma rumbos diferentes, me hubiera gustado ver a Mondo de nuevo pero creo que él entenderá porque lo hago al igual que Butch lo entendió" dijo observándolo, él le sonrió con sus brazos cruzados.

-"Parece que encontraste tu media naranja después de todo" dice Sync en tono sarcástico.

-"Jejeje, lo sé, que irónico…y yo que aposte que nunca me encontraría a una persona como ella con la que quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida" reía mientras rascaba su cabeza. "Supongo que te debo cinco monedas de oro después de todo" dice sacando cinco monedas para dárselas al joven general que aposto en su contra, pero él no las tomo.

-"Las necesitarás más que yo" respondió.

-"Pero…"

-"Quédatelas Zidane estamos muy felices por ti" dice Ven con una sonrisa.

-"Cierto-cierto, aunque admito que te extrañaremos mucho" dice Boomer igual de alegre que el otro rubio.

-"Chicos…yo…" dice el bandido tratando de no sentirse triste.

-"No hay vergüenza cuando sigues lo que dice tu corazón" dice Butch con su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

-"Butch…"

-"El viaje no será lo mismo sin tu presencia" dice Brick extendiendo su mano a Zidane. "Pero no te preocupes te visitaremos cuando tengamos la oportunidad" dijo con una expresión muy honesta. El bandido lo miro por varios segundos y le dio un apretón de manos.

-"¡Seguro! Allá los esperare" dice el joven chico mono muy feliz.

-"Muy bien Boyac, me gusto la historia de hadas y todo lo demás…pero es tiempo de que me retire" dice Snnider dejando la habitación donde había estado todo este tiempo.

-"Espera" dice su amigo fornido.

-"¿Eh?" responde su amigo mirándolo, de repente un extraño collar con la forma de un corazón fue lanzado hacia su rostro, pero el joven de cabello morado lo tomo justo a tiempo. "Qué esto no es el famoso collar que el jefe nos mostró en la última reunión" (**leer kh ep. 1 sendero del héroe**).

-"Así es…" respondió Boyac mientras Snnider veía que el collar tenía un extraño brillo que no estaba la vez anterior. "El jefe quiere que recolectemos la energía de las siete princesas de kingdom hearts para que podamos usar la máquina que invento Lachist. Hasta ahora sólo tenemos la energía de una, que es la que yo recolecte, la responsabilidad de la siguiente princesa recae en tus hombros" decía mientras su compañero jugaba con el collar.

-"¡Jajajaja! Que interesante misión nos ha dado el jefe…pues si eso es lo que el jefe quiere, lo haré con todo gusto. Nos vemos luego ojii-san" dice despidiéndose de su amigo.

-"Tsk, nuevamente burlándose de mi edad" decía mientras se quitaba su capucha, revelando ser un anciano de piel morena y robusta apariencia. "Debería saber que las personas mayores son consideradas más sabías que los tontos jóvenes".

-En el patio del palacio, los chicos ya estaban listos para partir. Ya tenían nuevas ropas así que no tenían que preocuparse por comprarlas. "Bueno…supongo que este es el adiós, lamentamos no poder quedarnos más tiempo" les dijo Brick a Mulan y el resto de sus nuevos amigos.

-"No se preocupen, lo entendemos" respondió su amiga.

-"Su gran valentía protegió a China dos veces, son como héroes en todo el imperio" dijo Shang.

-"Bueno…creo la palabra héroe no va con nosotros" decía mientras veía a sus hermanos. "Solamente hicimos eso porque creíamos que era lo correcto".

-"No necesitan sentirse avergonzados por eso, lo que importa es que gracias a ustedes mucha gente esta a salvo" dijo el emperador. "Si su sentido de hacer lo correcto es hacer cosas como proteger a la gente y salvar los mundos de la oscuridad, entonces no tenemos porque temer que harán algo malo".

-"No deberían castigarse a ustedes mismos diciendo esas cosa, no son unos anti-héroes que hacen lo que les plazca nada más porque no tienen familia" les dice Spider.

-"Spider-sensei" dijo Brick.

-"Recuerden esto, los tres, la venganza no los llevara a ningún lado. Si dejan que su odio y tristeza se apodere de ustedes no lograran más que convertirse en aquello que odian".

-Los tres chicos escucharon sus palabras sabias y meditaron por varios segundos. "Lo sabemos sensei, pero…" dice Boomer.

-"A veces es muy difícil olvidar lo que nos hicieron" dice Butch.

-"No se preocupe sensei, trataremos de no dejar que nuestro odio se apodere de nosotros" dice Brick.

-A pesar de que los tres hermanos le dijeron a su maestro que todo estaba bien, la verdad era que no lo estaban, incluso Ven y Sync lo notaron. Spider fue hasta donde estaban ellos y sin que lo notaran, los abrazo a los tres al mismo tiempo.

-"Ustedes ya tienen un hogar y una familia que los quiere, no tienen porque seguir buscando" les dijo su sensei tratando de aliviar su dolor. Los chicos estaban sorprendidos por lo que hacía, sentían como si fuera el abrazo de su madre o padre, incluso el de su nana. Los tres chicos abrazaron a Spider y sollozaron en su cuerpo de metal.

-"Esta bien que lloren, no hay nada de que avergonzarse" decía su maestro muy sutilmente mientras Brick, Boomer, incluso Butch, liberaban todo ese peso que cargaban desde hace tiempo. Mientras lo hacían Spider sonreía y recordaba algo de su pasado.

Flashback

Spider: ¿Me llamo Yuuko-san?

Yuuko: Así es Spider, necesito que hagas algo por mí.

Spider: De acuerdo…sólo tiene que decirlo (**decía mientras ella lo llevaba a otra habitación**) no es como si me mandara a…a….a… (**Dijo cuando vio que lo llevo a una habitación donde solamente estaba una cuna de bebe**)

Yuuko: Acércate.

Spider: Es una broma ¿no? Me está pidiendo que cuide a estos tres bebes (**decía mientras veía a Brick, Boomer y Butch cuando eran apenas unos bebes, los tres dormían tranquilamente en el interior de la cuna**)

Yuuko: Así es, estos chicos están destinados a salvar el universo de una era de oscuridad interminable. Quiero que los cuides mientras busco una familia adecuada para ellos, donde sus enemigos no puedan encontrarlos (leer **Hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boys Z**).

Spider: ¡Espere Yuuko-san! Yo no se nada de… (**Dijo pero ella ya se había ido**) Cuidar niños…

Fin del Flashback

-"¿Quién diría que me convertiría en un excelente padre para ellos?" se pregunto mentalmente mientras esperaba a que sus estudiantes terminaran de abrazarlo. Una vez que terminaron, los chicos estaban listos para partir, con un simple adiós, Brick y los demás continuaron con su viaje.

-El siguiente mundo al que llegaron, tenía un cierto estilo de ciudad pero con maquinaria futurística. El quinteto no sabía que era lo que no pertenecía la mundo, si las máquinas o la ciudad.

-"Este mundo es…algo extraño" dijo Brick.

-"Tienes razón, jamás me espere que existiera un mundo así" dice Ven al mismo tiempo que veía robots construyendo edificios o pavimentando las calles.

-"Me siento extraño con tantas máquinas por todos lados" dijo Butch.

-"Yo creo que es maravilloso" dice Boomer muy sorprendido.

-"¿Queeé?" dijeron sus hermanos y Ven.

-"Bueno…es cierto, las personas usan sus inventos para hacer de la ciudad un mejor lugar, eso no tiene nada de malo".

-"Supongo que tienes razón en eso" responde Brick. "Pero en fin, no vinimos aquí de vacaciones, tenemos que encontrar pistas que nos lleven con los nega sombras".

-"Si" asintieron todos menos Sync. Después, continuaron su camino que pronto se convirtió en una mala experiencia para ellos, porque chocaron con otro quinteto que venía hacia ellos. Sin embargo, era la culpa de ellos y no de los chicos.

-"Pero que…" dijo el chico de rojo luego de que uno de los del otro quinteto se estrellara con ellos, ambos equipos estaban tendidos en el suelo.

-"¡Por qué no se fijan por dónde van!" le reclamo una de las personas.

-"¿Nosotros? Pero si fueron ustedes los que…"dijo Butch cuando se dio cuenta de los miembros del otro grupo. Todos tenían la piel color verde, entre ellos estaba destacaba uno que era un gigante rechoncho y una chica pequeña que estaba sobre su hombro. Los otros dos era un chico con traje blanco de marinero, a su lado estaba uno que por su apariencia física no parecía ser muy listo, y por supuesto, la persona que les reclamaba; esta tenía el cabello negro y usaba unos lentes para el sol, tenía una chaqueta roja con blanco, pantalones marrones y zapatos negros.

-"¿Qué te pasa niño tonto? No puedes hablar" le dice el líder del otro grupo.

-"Apuesto que no, después de todo jamás se espero que se topara con nosotros" dice el chico de marinero. De repente Butch sostuvo su cabeza con su mano derecha como si le doliera.

-"¡Arghh!" dice el joven de verde con chaqueta negra tratando de calmar su dolor.

-"¡Butch!" dijeron sus hermanos muy preocupados levantándolo por los brazos.

-"¿Estás bien?" le pregunto Brick.

-"Qué niño tan patético, una simple caída y ya le duele la cabeza" dice el joven de los lentes negros burlándose de él, sus amigos hicieron lo mismo y se rieron de Butch.

-"Ustedes fueron los que chocaron con nosotros desde un principio, así que deberían disculparse" dijo Boomer algo enojado.

-"¡Ja-ja! Deberás crees que nos disculparemos con unos niños como ustedes" dice de nuevo el líder.

-"No deberían provocar a nuestro jefe, porque si lo hacen les irá mal" dice la chica de poca estatura.

-"Así es" dijo el gigante.

-"Si me lo preguntan parece que sólo esta fanfarroneando, así que por qué no se van a molestar a alguien más" dice Sync ya molesto de la actitud del extraño grupo.

-"Parece que tu tampoco sabes con quien estás lidiando, se los diremos para que así aprendan de una vez que no son rivales para la ¡grandiosa, poderosa y bien parecida…!"

-"Banda cangrena" dice Butch recuperándose del dolor de cabeza, pero no con el mismo tono sorprendente del jefe de la banda sino con uno más calmado. "Ustedes son la banda cangrena".

-Todos estaban estupefactos por lo que habían escuchado, cómo Butch sabía su nombre si ni siquiera los conocía, esto llamo la atención de todos incluyendo la de Sync.

-"Pues…así es… ¡nosotros somos la banda cangrena! El grupo que pronto se hará famoso en toda la ciudad así que tiemblen ante nosotros" dijo el líder.

-"Je, la palabra miedo no esta en mi diccionario" dice el joven general listo para iniciar una pelea con ellos.

-"¿Cómo es que sabes su nombre?" le pregunto Brick a su hermano.

-"No lo sé, el nombre me vino a la cabeza…así nada más" respondió también sorprendido por lo que paso.

-"Eso es extraño" dijo su hermano rubio.

-"Lo sé" dijo su hermano de cabello naranja tratando de buscar una explicación racional, pero algo en su interior le decía que esto tenía que ver con la famosa teoría de los mundos paralelos. En ese momento…

-"Ace de nuevo estás molestando a la gente" dijo una voz que pronto se hizo visible cuando salió de una tienda cercana adonde ellos estaban. Era el mismo joven de cabello negro, ojos rojos, con pantalones amarillos, garras y zapatos metálicos. Los chicos estaban sorprendidos por cómo ese joven tomaba la situación con toda su calma.

* * *

-"Por qué será que cada vez que te veo, no haces más nada que eso" dice algo decepcionado de él.

-"¡Esto no es tu problema Baru!" le respondió el jefe de la banda cangrena quién resulto ser Ace.

-"Para ti soy Baru-san, recuerda que soy mucho mayor que tú, deberías aprender a respetar a tus mayores de vez en cuando" dijo el joven como si fuera una persona mayor, claro que Brick y sus amigos no entendieron por qué lo dijo.

-"¡Oblígame!" le reclamo. Baru suspiro con cierta flojera, puso su bolsa con todas las piezas metálicas en el suelo.

-"Que fastidio…a veces me pregunto cuando aprenderás sin que deba golpearte" decía al mismo tiempo que transformaba sus dos garras en unas enormes excavadoras.

-"Dime Ace, debo hacerlo por las malas" le pregunto muy serio. El jefe de la banda, al igual que sus amigos, no esperaba tener que sufrir el castigo.

-"Ah…ah… ¡Retirada!" exclamo Ace y él sus compañeros se fueron corriendo. Baru sonrió e hizo que sus excavadoras regresaran a sus garras normales.

-"Eso les enseñara" dijo.

-"Oye" lo llamo Brick. "Gracias por ayudarnos". El joven de pelo negro sonrió.

-"No hay problema, sólo traten de no juntarse con ellos y todo estará bien" dijo el joven de manos metálicas mirando hacia donde se había huido la banda cangrena.

-"Lo haremos, por cierto mi nombre es Brick y ellos son Boomer, Butch, Ven y Sync".

-"Interesante grupo el que tienen" responde recogiendo su bolsa del suelo, después los miro. "Mi nombre es _Baru, Baru Crow,_ también conocido como el **Legendario Constructor Guerrero**".

-En el enorme y oscuro universo, un extraño polvo negro volaba por sus alrededores hasta que desapareció en un brillo de luz. Después apareció de nuevo, pero en las ruinas de una ciudad que era cubierta por un cielo rojo.

-El polvo siguió su camino por el abandonado lugar hasta que llego a una roca que flotaba en el aire, en ella había un trono hecho del mismo material, luego se detuvo al lado del lujoso asiento del cual salió un largo brazo rojo que tenía una tenaza, en ella se poso el extraño material viviente.

-"Dime mi querido polvo, te divertiste causando algún tipo de caos por el universo" le pregunto una voz demoníaca que obviamente pertenecía a la persona sentada en el trono, ésta acerco el polvo a su puntiagudo oído rojo y como si hubiera escuchado lo que dijo, salto de alegría la misteriosa persona.

-"¡De verás querido polvo! Dices que los rowdyruff boys están vivos… ¡Muéstramelos!" exclamo dejando que el polvo volara al frente de él, después éste le mostró como los chicos vencían a Shan Yu y parecía que el extraño polvo tenía al líder huno bajo su control, hasta que Butch uso su técnica musical para derrotarlo.

-"¡Magnifico! Simplemente magnífico" exclamo muy feliz el tan extraño personaje saltando de su trono y girando graciosamente sobre su propio eje hasta que se detuvo. "Todavía no puedo creer que esos chicos me desafiaron la última vez que nos vimos…y eso que me sentía de buen humor para convertirlos en verdaderos monstruos, después de tanto tiempo que me ausente en el frío espacio…" decía fingiendo tristeza y recordando como unas luces blancas cubrían un polvo negro (**capitulo final de PPGZ**).

-"¿Y cómo me lo agradecieron esos tres mocosos cuando nos volvimos a ver?" dijo un poco molesto. "Uniéndose con mis enemigas, ¡Las chicas superpoderosas Z!" decía recordando otra escena del pasado, en la que Brick y sus hermanos protegían a tres chicas que se parecían mucho a las powerpunk girls z.

-"Pero eso ya no importa, porque ahora puedo hacerme cargo de ellos personalmente y con esta nueva y encantadora forma que poseo no podrán vencerme ¡jajajaja!" reía malvadamente el misterioso personaje haciendo ruidos de castañuelas con sus tenazas. Por su apariencia cualquiera podía decir que era un demonio peligroso, tan peligroso que nadie se atrevería a decir su nombre. Su piel era roja, incluyendo su lujosa vestimenta, con excepción de sus largas botas negras.

-Se abre la puerta de una casa, que resulto ser la de Baru. Atrás de él estaban Brick y los otros. "Bienvenidos, hogar dulce hogar" dice el joven de cabello negro permitiéndoles entrar en su casa que parecía más un taller. Cuando entraron se dieron cuenta de que la casa tenía dos pisos y se encontraban en el primero.

-"¡Guau miren cuantas máquinas hay!" dice Boomer maravillado por todos los inventos que estaban por todo el piso de abajo, se podían ver gracias a que Baru tenía un barandal en el primer piso que servía como una especie de mirador para ver el segundo piso. Inmediatamente todos los chicos fueron a ver lo que el chico rubio veía, los demás mostraron expresiones de sorpresa (**con excepción de Sync**).

-"Impresionante" murmuro Brick, Baru que estaba a su lado pudo escucharlo.

-"¿Te gusta la mecánica?" le pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"La verdad es que sólo he leído algunos libros, además la ciencia no es lo mío" responde con una gran sonrisa rascando su cabeza. "En cambio Boomer…" dice mirando a su hermano que conversaba con Butch y Ven, probablemente sobre máquinas y todo lo relacionado con la tecnología.

-"A él si creo que pueda gustarle mucho la idea de construir cualquier aparato electrónico" dijo el chico de cabello naranja.

-"Ya veo" respondió Baru observándolo como Brick. "La verdad es que parece un chico muy enérgico".

-"Je, ni te imaginas cuánto puede llegar a ser" dice sonriendo un poco mientras descansaba sus brazos en el barandal.

-"Puedo imaginármelo. Síganme, de seguro deben estar hambrientos" dijo, luego empezó a bajar las escaleras, seguido por el resto del grupo.

-Mientras bajaban, Butch no podía dejar de admirar todo el lugar. Parecía como si la casa de Baru fuera un enorme parque de diversiones.

-"Parece que te gusta mucho construir cosas" dice el chico de pelo azul oscuro.

-"Es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos" responde una vez que llega al segundo piso, coloco su bolsa llena de objetos metálicos en un pequeño escritorio. "Podría decirse que es algo en lo que soy bueno" dice con una sonrisa muy parecida a como sonreiría su hermano Brick.

-"Por favor siéntense, pronto les traeré algo para comer" dijo Baru señalándoles una mesa de madera en medio del lugar, después se fue a la habitación contigua que los chicos pensaban era la cocina.

-"En verdad se parece como si estuviéramos en un parque de diversiones" dice Brick apoyando la opinión de su hermano.

-"Baru debe pasar la mayoría de su tiempo aquí abajo construyendo todos estos artefactos" dijo Ven.

-Sync por otro lado no se mostraba muy alegre con todo. "Si me preguntan creo que debería encontrarse otro pasatiempo" decía con ambos brazos cruzados y la mirada baja, Butch que estaba a su lado con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos, se esperaba un comentario como ese de su parte. No muy lejos de ellos, Boomer trataba de tomar algo de un enorme estante, pero para hacerlo tuvo que subirse a él.

-"Por qué no me sorprende lo q… ¡Boomer qué crees que haces!" le pregunto su hermano de cabello naranja un poco molesto cuando noto lo que estaba haciendo.

-"¡Lo tengo!" dice el chico de azul muy feliz, pero su pie derecho se deslizo del estante haciendo que perdiera el balance. "Owowowo ¡wo!" dijo mientras caía al suelo.

-"¡Boomer!" dice Brick muy preocupado igual que los demás. Pero antes que cayera, una enorme excavadora dorada lo atrapo justo a tiempo. Fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que Baru lo había salvado.

-"¿Estás bien amigo?" le pregunto muy calmadamente.

-"Si" asintió, después Baru lo dejo en el piso junto a sus hermanos y amigos.

-"¡Boomer en qué estabas pensando! Pudiste haberte lastimado" le replica Brick.

-"Ehhh…jejeje, lo siento hermano" reía Boomer avergonzado mientras rascaba su cabeza.

-"Vamos Brick no seas tan estirado, además solamente estaba buscando algo que llamo su atención" dice Butch con su brazo encima de su pequeño hermano y tratando de calmar a su hermano jefe. El chico de rojo, sabiendo que su opinión no iba a ganarle al chico de verde, suspiro con tono de pereza.

-"Bien-bien…supongo que tienes razón, sólo trata de no meterte en más problemas de ahora en delante de acuerdo Boomer" dijo Brick.

-"¡Puedes contar con ello!" dice el chico rubio muy feliz.

-"Despertaste mi curiosidad…" decía Baru mientras colocaba los platos con ramen en la mesa. "¿Qué invento buscabas en mi estante Boomer?"

-"¡Oh! Bueno…no era precisamente un invento lo que buscaba, sino esto" le responde mientras se sentaba en la mesa junto sus hermanos. En ese momento le da al joven de cabello negro con cuernos dorados un portarretrato que él toma con sus garras.

-"Vaya quién lo diría" dice muy sorprendido.

-"¿Acaso es algo malo?" pregunto el chico de azul mientras los demás comían.

-"No exactamente…pero esta foto me trae muchos recuerdos de mi pasado" dijo Baru con una sonrisa.

-"¿Podemos verla?" pregunto Brick igual de curioso como Butch y Ven.

-"No veo porque no" respondió y se la dio a Brick. Tanto su hermano como el joven rubio la observaron. En ella vieron a una feliz familia en cerca de una hermosa casa, lo que llamo la atención de los chicos fue el parecido del hombre, y padre de familia, con Baru.

-"Debió haber sido hace mucho tiempo que se tomaron esta foto" dice el chico de rojo muy confiado.

-"De hecho fue hace sólo veinte años" respondió Baru muy tranquilo justo antes de comer sus fideos.

-"¡Veinte años!" exclamaron los tres hermanos y Ven muy sorprendidos por lo que dijo.

-"Pero…cómo puede ser posible" pregunto Brick estupefacto. "Es decir…mírate, eres casi un quinceañero, cómo pasaste de ser un adulto a un adolescente".

-"Eso es casi imposible, aún si tuvieras todo el poder del mundo no podrías modificar tu edad de acuerdo a tu voluntad" dice Sync entrando en la conversación a pesar de que fingía que no le llamaba la atención lo que oía. "¿Qué eres?" pregunto con cierta curiosidad. El resto de sus compañeros miro a Baru esperando una respuesta de su parte, él sonrió.

-"Deberás que eres un chico muy hábil, desde hace cuando sospechabas que no era del todo humano" le pregunto.

-"Desde que te vi haciendo ese truco de transformar tus garras en enormes excavadoras" respondió recordando las dos veces que lo hizo. "No vi ningún tipo de rastro mágico de tu parte así que lo que haces no está relacionado con magia, de alguna manera tu poder reside en cambiar la forma de tu cuerpo, gracias a la textura que posee…y te agradezco que no me llames chico, dime sólo Sync" dijo seriamente y luego comió un poco de su ramen.

-"O…k, creo que puedo intentarlo" dice Baru muy sonriente rascando su cabeza.

-"Entonces…no eres humano" le pregunto Brick.

-"No del todo Brick y creo que lo entenderán mejor si les explico todo desde el comienzo.

Flashback

_Baru: Todo comenzó hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo era conocido nada más como el mejor constructor del lugar (se ve a un hombre dirigiendo a unos trabajadores para que construyeran varios edificios) Era contratado por todas las personas del lugar, cualquier trabajo lo hacía sin reclamar ya fuera construir una casa para una pobre anciana hasta industrias para un poderosos millonarios._

**Brick: Suena como un duro trabajo para ti**

_Baru: Un poco pero no me quejaba, tenía una encantadora familia…y conforme más famoso me hacía, más empresas me contrataban, sin embargo empecé a darme cuenta de que las empresas no sólo me obligaban a construir sus industrias en lugares peligrosos, sino que tampoco se hacían responsables de constructores como nosotros que trabajaban para ellos_

**Boomer: Eso es terrible**

**Sync: No me extraña…la gente con poder y dinero sólo se preocupan por ellos mismos**

**Butch: Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo sabelotodo**

**Sync: Mocoso…**

_Baru: Un día…una empresa muy importante me contrato para hacer una excavación en una cueva y construir una torre petrolera que saliera a la superficie. Yo sabía que la estructura de la tierra se rompería en cualquier momento y podría causar un derrumbe, pero ninguno de ellos me hizo caso y prefirieron continuar con el trabajo, incluso mis compañeros estaban de su lado, si hacían el trabajo el dinero les llovería en sus cabezas. Tristemente para varios de ellos eso no ocurriría…_

**Ven: Por qué, qué paso**

**Brick: ¡Cuéntanos!**

_Baru: Como lo había predicho. Cuando llegamos al centro de la cueva donde construiríamos la torre, todo el lugar se vino abajo…hubo un horrible derrumbe dentro de la cueva dejando un gran número de muertes, entre ellas yo…_

**Brick: ¡Qué!**

**Boomer: Imposible**

**Butch: Tiene que ser una broma**

_Baru: Temo que es cierto…el famoso Baru Crow no pudo escapar y dejo todo su legado bajo una tumba de tierra…o al menos eso fue lo que creí, porque cuando desperté me encontraba en una especie de laboratorio. Al principio pensé que estaba en el cielo por la apariencia de adolescente que tenía, pero luego conocí a Rivetta (_**Jumbor Barutronica**_). Ella me explico todo lo que paso y luego me mostró lo que era ahora, un jumbor._

**Ven: ¿Jumbor?**

**Sync: ¿Qué es eso?**

_Baru: Jejeje no me extraña que no lo sepan…pueden decir que soy una especie de máquina humana capaz de transformar su cuerpo en cualquier material que este relacionado con la construcción._

**Brick: Como tus manos excavadoras**

_Baru: Así es. Una forma de identificar a un jumbor dentro de un grupo es por sus cuernos dorados en su cabello, sus zapatos y sus garras metálicas._

**Boomer: ¿Quieres decir que hay más como tú?**

_Baru: Eso fue lo que me dijo. Aparentemente yo soy el jumbor nº 11, así que supongo que los otros diez deben estar en otros lugares. En fin…cuando regrese a la ciudad me hice la promesa de que sólo construiría para bien de la comunidad y no para satisfacer los caprichos de alguien y fue cuando pase de ser "El famoso constructor" al "Legendario Constructor Guerrero"_

Fin del flashback

-"Vaya que fue una historia larga" dice Brick luego de haberla escuchado y haber comido a la vez.

-"Un poco, pero al menos ya saben varias cosas sobre mi" respondió Baru recogiendo los platos. En ese momento Butch bosteza muy fuerte y estira sus brazos.

-"¿Y qué paso con tu familia?" pregunto Boomer.

-"Hasta ahora no los he encontrado, probablemente cuando se enteraron de mi muerte se fueron a otra parte…pero estoy seguro que pronto los veré de nuevo" respondió con una sonrisa.

-"Es bueno saber que no te has dado por vencido".

-"Pues yo les diré algo tengo mucho sueño" dice el chico de verde. El joven jumbor ve su reloj pegado de la pared y ve que ya era un poco tarde.

-"Tienes razón Butch, supongo que me excedí un poco cuando les conté sobre mi" dice un poco avergonzado.

-"No del todo, a decir verdad si no lo hubieras hecho no sabríamos nada sobre ti" respondió.

-"Estoy de acuerdo con él" dice Boomer con sus manos detrás de la cabeza muy feliz. "Además no pienso que sea del todo malo ser un jumbor". Baru sonrió cuando lo escucho alabando su apariencia.

-"Oye Boomer, te gustaría ayudarme a terminar de construir un invento que quiero presentar en el concurso Machinery que será dentro de tres días (**el tiempo paso volando XD**)" le pregunto.

-"¡Me encantaría! Puedo ayudarlo Brick, por favor di que si" dijo su pequeño hermano rubio tratando de convencerlo con su inocente rostro, su hermano lo pensó por varios minutos.

-"Esta bien, solamente no te acuestes tarde" respondió con una sonrisa.

-"¡Yay! Brick eres el mejor hermano que podría tener" dice Boomer abrazándolo.

-"Jejeje, lo sé-lo sé" dice dándole unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda de su hermano. Baru se acerco a ellos.

-"No te preocupes Brick no durare mucho te lo prometo" le dijo.

-"Lo sé" respondía mientras Butch, Ven y Sync subían al primer piso para ir a sus habitaciones. Después Brick se dio la vuelta y también subió por las escaleras. Cuando todos se fueron…

-"¡Muy bien Boomer estás listo para aprender un poco sobre mecánica!" le pregunto Baru muy entusiasmado.

-"¡Por supuesto Baru-sensei!" responde igual de entusiasmado que él.

-"¡Entonces comencemos!".

-"¡Hai!" y los dos comenzaron a trabajar en el tan esperado invento del constructor legendario.

* * *

**Y aquí esta el tan esperado capitulo 8! xD Los chicos y Baru se han hecho muy buenos amigos...pero qué pasara ahora con ese misterioso ser que desea eliminar a brick y sus hermanos y dond sta la banda cangrena? las respuestas estarán en el cap. 9 Cya**


	9. Chapter 9

Cáp. 9-La maquinaria malvada

-En la guarida de la banda cangrena, Ace estaba muy molesto por lo que había pasado en el encuentro que tuvo con los chicos y con Baru…en especial con Baru.

-"¿Quién se cree que es ese Baru al hacernos quedar mal frente a esos chicos?" dice el líder de la banda todavía enojado.

-"De seguro esta celoso de sus grandes habilidades jefe" dijo la pequeña Artie.

-"Así es jefe, no tiene porque molestarse por cosas como esas" dice su compañero Snake limpiando las botas negras de Ace.

-"¡Tengo que hacerlo idiota o nuestra reputación se iría al suelo!" le reclama y luego lo golpea.

-"Por qué no simplemente…" decía Big Billy al mismo tiempo que comía comida chatarra. "Vamos a la casa de Baru…y les damos una lección".

-"Porque por más que me gusta esa idea Billy, Baru es más fuerte que todos nosotros unidos" respondió al mismo tiempo que se imaginaba a toda la banda vencida por el joven jumbor.

-"Parece que estamos donde empezamos" dijo Ace. Grubber, quien acababa de entrar en la habitación luego de buscar una gaseosa para su jefe, no pudo evitar escucharlo así que le dio su bebida y luego se transformo en una versión de Baru pero color verde y con la misma expresión de tonto característico de él. Una vez transformado, empezó a hacer mímicas enfrente de sus compañeros

-"¿Qué haces Grubber?" pregunto Billy confundido.

-"Estás bailando" le pregunto Artie.

-"No, está tratando de decirnos algo" respondió Ace mirando detalladamente lo que hacia, sus movimientos la forma en que lo hacia todo y fue cuando lo descubrió. "¡Excelente idea Grubber! Iremos a la casa de Baru y le robaremos su invento en sus narices, y como estarán los mocosos ahí tal vez podamos vengarnos de ellos también".

-"Siempre tan sorprendente con sus habilidades de entendimiento jefe" dice Snake elogiándolo.

-"Si" responde Artie. "Y también muy listo Grubber al idear ese plan".

-"Así es" dice Billy muy feliz.

-"Mañana iremos a la casa de Baru y luego entraremos en ella por la…" les decía Ace a sus compañeros pero por alguna razón, Grubber después que les dijo su plan los dejo hablando solos mientras que él iba a otra habitación que resulto ser el baño, se miro en el espejo y una expresión molesta se dibujo en su rostro.

-"Ese tonto de Ace" dijo mirando su reflejo. "Se cree más listo que todos cuando él es tan inepto como sus tontos compañeros" decía mientras su jorobado y deforme cuerpo cambiaba. Cuando termino su transformación, en lugar de Grubber estaba otra versión de Ace, pero esta tenía largo cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo.

-"A veces pienso que sería mejor que los abandonara de una vez por todas" decía mientras tomaba una bata de laboratorio y unos lentes rojos parecidos a los de Ace que estaban ocultos cerca de los otros productos personales de sus compañeros.

-"Pero…esto lo vale" dice maliciosamente mirando su nueva apariencia en el espejo, presiono una baldosa que abrió una entrada secreta a la que entro el tan bien parecido villano.

-Bajó por unas escaleras y cuando llego al piso de abajo puso su rostro enfrente de un lector electrónico que apenas leyó pupila de su ojo se abrió otra puerta a la que entro. En la nueva habitación que se encontraba, había una gran cantidad de inventos igual que como en la casa de Baru. Grubber fue hasta una computadora y luego de introducir una clave se abrió una caja muy cerca de él, en ella había una pequeña esfera naranja la cual tomo con sus manos.

-"Muy pronto mi pequeño Tritium…muy pronto le demostraremos a esta ciudad nuestro intelecto superior ¡jajajaja!" reía con todas sus fuerzas mientras se mostraba detrás de él una enorme máquina.

-Al día siguiente, en la casa de Baru, los chicos estaban teniendo un tranquilo desayuno…o al menos eso parecía. Boomer les contaba con mucha emoción a sus hermanos todo lo que había aprendido con Baru la otra noche sobre la tecnología y la mecánica, aún así…sus compañeros, incluso familiares estaban cansándose de su larga charla sin final.

-"De casualidad no tiene un botón de apagado" pregunta Sync un poco molesto luego de haber escuchado tanto.

-"Ehh…jejeje, creo que tienes razón" responde Brick algo avergonzado. "Oye Boomer podríamos detener un momento la conversación".

-"Qué…oh lo siento chicos, creo que me deje llevar un poco" dice rascando su cabeza también avergonzado.

-"Pudimos verlo claramente" dijo Butch sarcásticamente.

-"No sean tan duros con él, sólo estaba expresando lo que sentía" dice Baru sentándose a su lado luego de haber terminado su desayuno. "Fuiste un gran ayudante la otra noche, no esperaba encontrar a alguien que aprendiera tanto como tú".

-"Pues bueno…la ciencia siempre fue mi materia favorita en la escuela, nuestro maestro decía que tenia mucho talento" dice el chico rubio con una sonrisa.

-"¿En serio? Eso es interesante, y que hay de ustedes" les pregunto a sus hermanos quienes miraron en diferentes direcciones un poco preocupados.

-"Pues…digamos que lo mío son las matemáticas y los cálculos" dice el chico de pelo naranja rascando su mejilla.

-"La música" dice su hermano con una pequeña sonrisa y sus brazos cruzados.

-"Ya veo, así que los tres son buenos en diferentes áreas de estudios" dijo Ven muy curioso de sus habilidades.

-"De hecho Ven, si hay un área en la que los tres somos buenos, no es cierto chicos" dijo Brick mirando a sus hermanos quienes le asintieron.

-"Puedes apostarlo" dijo Boomer feliz.

-"Ninguno de nuestros compañeros era tan bueno como nosotros" dijo Butch.

-"¿Y cuál materia era esa?" pregunto el portador de la llave espada curioso igual que Baru y Sync.

-"¡Educación física!" respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo. Baru y Ven se desmayaron cómicamente porque no esperaban esa respuesta mientras que a Sync le corría una gota de sudor por su frente.

-"Por qué no me sorprende" dijo el general de cabello verde tratando de mantener su personalidad calmada y seria.

-"Vaya…ustedes chicos deberás que son realmente únicos" dijo el joven jumbor constructor un poco sorprendido. "Bueno si queremos terminar nuestro invento a tiempo necesito algunos materiales extras para terminar de construirla".

-"Pero Baru…si quieres yo puedo adelantar un poco la construcción de la máquina con los materiales que tenemos" dijo el chico de azul.

-"Cielos…no sé Boomer, estás seguro de que podrás hacerlo sin mi supervisión" le pregunto su nuevo maestro de ciencias.

-"¡Por supuesto! Confía en mí, no te decepcionare".

-"Pues…" responde Baru no muy seguro de si debía darle la oportunidad.

-"¡Oh por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!" decía Boomer tratando de convencerlo.

-"Boomer deja de rogar tanto no eres un niño" le dice su hermano mayor.

-"¡Muy bien me convenciste!" dice el joven jumbor sorprendiéndolos a todos. "Dejare que te hagas cargo de construir la parte de nuestro proyecto que falta".

-"¡Yay!" dice el chico rubio muy feliz.

-"Y tus hermanos se quedaran contigo para ayudarte".

-"¡Qué!" dijeron Brick y Butch muy sorprendidos.

-"¡No recuerdo haber dicho que aceptaba!" dice el chico de cabello azul oscuro algo enojado.

-"¡Yo tampoco!" dijo su otro hermano.

-"Ustedes son sus hermanos así que es su responsabilidad estar con él hasta que regresemos" les dijo Baru con cierto tono de burla.

-"¿Regresemos?" pregunto Brick.

-"Si" asintió su amigo constructor. "Ven y Sync me acompañaran mientras ustedes trabajan".

-"¡Hey! Eso no es justo, cómo es posible que él si pueda irse y nosotros nos tengamos que quedar" dijo Butch molesto señalando a su odiado rival con su dedo índice.

-"Velo como algo bueno, al menos tendrás la oportunidad de aprender algo más que sólo tocar instrumentos" le respondió Sync sarcásticamente.

-"¡Qué dijiste!" dijo el chico de verde muy enfadado.

-"Butch relájate" dice su hermano de rojo reteniéndolo antes de que hiciera algo tonto como iniciar una pelea.

-"¡Bueno creo que es hora de irnos! Nos vemos dentro de uno minutos" dijo Baru llevándose a sus dos amigos, en especial a Sync, antes de que él siguiera incitando a Butch.

-"S…s… ¡si!" decía Brick mientras usaba toda su fuerza para retener a su hermano. Cuando sus amigos se fueron, el chico de pelo naranja libero a su hermano.

-"¡Por qué hiciste eso!" le pregunto Butch.

-"Sabes muy bien porque lo hice, estabas a punto de iniciar una pelea con Sync" respondió.

-"Si… ¿y?"

-"_Suspiro_…Butch, sabes que con la violencia no lograras que Sync deje de molestarte".

-"Cierto" decía su hermano Boomer al mismo tiempo que se quitaba su chaqueta negra, quedándose sólo con su camisa azul celeste. "Además de seguro con un poco de trabajo te olvidarás de lo que dijo" dijo listo para comenzar a trabajar en el proyecto.

-"Tienes que admitir que tiene un punto a su favor" dijo Brick quitándose su chaqueta negra también.

-"Si…si…si" dice Butch haciendo lo mismo que sus hermanos.

**(Aviso: les recuerdo que los trajes le pertenecen a mi amiga Bipinkbunny de deviantart).**

-Los tres chicos comenzaron a trabajar en la construcción de la máquina de Baru, por supuesto, Boomer era quien le decía a sus hermanos qué hacer y cómo debían trabajar en el proyecto. Ellos no lo sabían pero horas después que comenzarón a trabajar, un camión de la basura se detuvo justo enfrente de la casa de Baru. De su interior salió la malvada banda cangrena que fue directo hacia una de las ventanas de la residencia del joven jumbor, ésa ventana tenía una vista directa con todo el interior de la vivienda.

-"Mire jefe ahí están esos molestos chicos" dice Artie señalándolos. "Y parece que están terminando de construir esa máquina".

-"Quién lo diría, esos mocosos saben mucho de ciencias" responde Ace.

-"¿Y cómo les quitaremos la máquina jefe?" pregunto Snake.

-"Muy fácil mis queridos amigos" respondió imaginándose su plan como un dibujo de niño de cinco años. "Primero Grubber se convertirá en Baru y les dirá que lleven la máquina hasta nuestro camión, cuando suban el invento en nuestro transporte nos iremos justo enfrente de sus narices, ¡es brillante! ¡Brillante! ¡Brillante!" dice el líder muy feliz de su tan ideado plan.

-"¡Muy listo jefe!" dijo Artie igual de emocionada.

-"Si, muy listo" dijo Big Billy también feliz. Sin embargo, Grubber que estaba un poco lejos de ellos estaba muy molesto.

-"¡Ace idiota! Sabes que mi transformación se distingue por el color de piel y mi expresión facial, no creas que esos chicos caerán tan fácil con un truco como ése" pensaba muy enojado. "Parece que si quiero que algo salga bien debo hacerlo yo mismo" pensaba mientras se acercaba a su líder para jalar su camisa y sugerirle otra idea.

-"¡Jefe espere!" dice Snake llamando su atención, al igual que la de todos.

-"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto Ace mirando al interior de la casa como hacia su seguidor.

-"Mire" dijo señalando a los chicos que parecían haber terminado de construir su parte.

-"¡Muy bien chicos! Creo que con eso será suficiente" decía Boomer limpiándose con su brazo un poco de sudor que caía de su frente.

-"¿Terminamos? ¡Por fin!" dice Butch feliz de haber finalizado después de tanto trabajo.

-"No sabía que supieras tanto sobre ciencias, eres un genio después de todo" dice Brick con una gran sonrisa.

-"Bueno…no es la gran cosa" dice su pequeño hermano ruborizado por el halago de su hermano.

-"Ustedes dos no podrían sonar mas como niñas nada mas porque no pueden" les dice el chico de verde sarcásticamente con una sonrisa lanzando las chaquetas negras a sus respectivos dueños.

-"No tiene nada de malo que lo diga ¿o si Boomer?" le preguntaba a su hermano pequeño al mismo tiempo que se ponía su chaqueta sobre su camisa carmesí.

-"No, para nada" respondía el chico rubio haciendo lo mismo que su hermano.

-"De cualquier manera, ya que terminamos por qué no tomamos una pequeña siesta, estoy agotado" les sugiere Brick mientras colocaba una sabana sobre la máquina de Baru.

-"Si buena idea" dijo Boomer.

-"Voy detrás de ustedes" dice Butch. Los tres chicos subieron al primer piso y pasaron cerca de la ventana donde estaba la banda cangrena espiándolos, ellos se ocultaron rápidamente justo cuando ellos pasaron cerca de ellos, echaron un vistazo de nuevo para ver adonde se dirigían.

-"¿A dónde irán?" se pregunto Ace, después siguió el camino que ellos habían tomado por fuera de la casa de Baru y llegaron a otra ventana donde se veía una habitación, en ella habían tres camas que pronto fueron ocupadas por los tres hermanos.

-"¡Oh chicos esto es perfecto!" dijo Ace aún más emocionado. "Con ellos durmiendo podremos quitarle la máquina sin que se den cuenta, y cuando lo hagamos no sabrán quién se la llevo".

-"¡Cierto!" dijeron todos sus amigos también felices.

-"¡Entonces qué estamos esperando a trabajar!" exclamo Ace con su puño en alto.

-"¡Si!" dijeron sus seguidores haciendo lo mismo que él (_excepto Grubber_).

* * *

-Snake se puso frente la puerta y de sus shorts marrones saco un pequeño gancho de metal que introdujo en la cerradura de la puerta, luego coloco su oreja cerca de ella y empezó a girar el gancho hasta que escucho un click que indicaba que la puerta estaba abierta. Puso su mano en la perilla y la giro hasta que abrió la puerta. Luego toda la banda irrumpió en la vivienda del joven jumbor.

-"Muy bien chicos así es cómo haremos las cosas: Billy y Grubber se encargaran de llevar la máquina de Baru al camión mientras que Snake y Artie vigilan que los chicos están durmiendo profundamente, yo mientras tanto veré que más puedo robarle a ese robot presumido" dijo Ace maliciosamente.

-Sin perder tiempo, todos sus amigos comenzaron a hacer sus labores. Billy y Grubber bajaron al segundo piso y tomaron la máquina, mejor dicho…Billy fue al final quien tuvo que cargarla, porque Grubber secretamente le hizo creer que no había entendido las órdenes de su jefe y lo que hizo fue jugar alrededor del lugar.

-Ace en cambio estaba tomando todo lo que podía, desde el dinero de Baru hasta la comida que guardaba en su refrigerador. "Jejeje, lo siento Baru pero está noche no tendrás nada que cenar" decía mientras tomaba toda la comida.

-Artie y Snake entraron sigilosamente en el cuarto de los chicos, cuando abrieron la puerta notaron que los chicos dormían de una manera extraña…no sólo estaban durmiendo con sus zapatos puestos, sino que se habían cubierto todos sus cuerpos con unas sabanas.

-"Que raro duermen estos chicos" dijo Snake un poco confundido.

-"Si…parece como si quisieran que nada los molestara" dice Artie igual que su amigo. Snake miro al chico que dormía debajo de la sabana por varios minutos, luego trago saliva en seco y lentamente empezó a mover sus dedos hasta la sabana para echar un vistazo.

-"¡Qué crees que haces!" grito Artie preocupada de que pudiera despertarlos.

-"¡Ahhrgh! ¡Shhhhh!" dice tapándole la boca a su compañera para que dejara de gritar. "Recuerda lo que dijo el jefe, debemos asegurarnos de que los chicos están durmiendo". Luego de decírselo, Snake continuó con su trabajo, llevo sus delgados dedos hasta la sabana y la tomo. Los rostros de ambos compañeros demostraban estar preocupados ya que si algo salía mal los despertarían, a los pocos segundos Snake retiro la sabana y tanto él como Artie se sorprendieron por lo que había debajo de ella…nada, excepto por unas almohadas, cojines y por supuesto, los zapatos color rojo de Brick.

-"Pero qué…" pregunto Snake.

-"Buscaban a alguien" dijo la voz de Brick abriendo la puerta del armario llamando la atención de los dos villanos, tanto él como sus hermanos tenían una expresión orgullosa en sus rostros y poses cool. El chico de rojo les sonreía mientras estaba hincado sobre un pequeño estante que estaba en el armario con sus piernas flexionadas y brazos encima de ellas. El de azul tenía sus dos manos detrás de su cabeza, la planta de su pie izquierdo estaba pegada a su tobillo derecho y les sonreía muy feliz. Por último, el de verde estaba de pie con sus brazos cruzados y la cabeza un poco baja mientras les daba una pequeña sonrisa y los veía con superioridad con el ojo que no estaba cubierto con su cabello.

-"Qué…pero…cómo" se preguntaba Snake todavía estupefacto por la sorpresa. Artie se percató que los tres chicos estaban usando calcetines blancos y rápidamente reviso las camas restantes sólo para comprobar lo que temía.

-"¡Snake aquí no hay nada más que almohadas y cojines, nos engañaron!" dice Artie preocupada.

-"Así es, ¡y ustedes cayeron en nuestra trampa **nº 5** de nuestro libro de bromas pesadas!" dijo Brick saltando del estante al suelo y acercándoseles igual que Boomer y Butch, después muy orgulloso hizo una pose igual que sus hermanos (xD).

-"¿Huh?" dijeron Artie y Snake confundidos.

-"Primero les hacemos creer a la gente que tenemos sueño, luego vamos a la cama y fingimos dormir" dice Brick imaginándose su plan en forma de chibis.

-"Después, cuando vemos que ya no nos están observando buscamos todo lo que sea suave y lo ponemos en nuestras camas, luego sobre ellas ponemos la sabana para que lo cubra todo" dice Boomer continuando la idea de su hermano.

-"Pero eso no termina ahí, para que se vea más realista dejamos nuestros zapatos sobre la cama para que parezca que somos nosotros quienes estamos durmiendo, cuando en realidad nos escondemos en el armario o en cualquier lugar para sorprenderlos como hicimos con ustedes" dijo Butch.

-"Tch…caímos en su trampa, pero cómo sabían que los estábamos espiando" les pregunto Snake.

-"Les doy un consejo, la próxima vez que hablen sobre sus planes, traten de no reírse tan fuerte" les dice el chico de rojo con una sonrisa. En ese momento los dos miembros de la banda recordaron cuando su jefe se rió con todas sus fuerzas luego de decirles su plan.

-"Creo que el jefe tiene problemas con sus risas malvadas" dice Artie algo decepcionada de él.

-"Tienes razón" responde Snake igual de avergonzado.

-"Muy bien dígannos qué es lo que hacen aquí y qué quieren" dijo Brick muy serio.

-"Je, temo que no podemos decirte eso, es confidencial" dice Snake con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-"¡Oh en serio!" dijo el chico de pelo naranja sarcásticamente. "Entonces supongo que mis hermanos y yo tendremos que obtener las respuestas a la fuerza" dice invocando su llave espada, Boomer hizo que sus manos brillaran y Butch invoco su kwan dao.

-"Yo no haría eso si fuera ustedes" dice una voz detrás de ellos. Resulto ser Ace, Billy y Grubber.

-"¡Tú!" dijo Brick molesto mientras que el líder de la banda sonreía. "¿Cómo era que te llamabas?" pregunto inocentemente, haciendo que todos (_incluyendo sus hermanos_) se desmayaran cómicamente.

-"¡Su nombre es Ace!" dijeron sus hermanos al mismo tiempo. También se escucho como Ace le decía (¡_Mi nombre es Ace_!).

-"Ohhh cierto, lo siento no estaba prestando atención aquella vez" respondió rascando su cabeza avergonzado, después miro a Billy y el aparato que cargaba en sus brazos. "Un minuto que no es ese el invento de Baru" pregunto señalándolo.

-"Jeje, tienes razón, así que será mejor que se rindan antes de que decida deshacerme de esta chatarra" dice maliciosamente, al mismo tiempo que Billy amenazaba con dejarla caer al suelo.

-"¡Qué!" dijeron los tres chicos muy preocupados. Grubber también lo dijo pero en su mente.

-"Espero que estés jugando con ellos Ace, porque en verdad necesito esa máquina en una sola pieza" pensó Grubber enojado mientras miraba a Ace.

-"¡No te atreverías!" dijo Boomer.

-"Ohhh, créeme que lo haría mocoso así que será mejor que tanto tu como tus hermanos se rindan, antes de que vean su preciosa máquina hecha añicos, ¿no es cierto Billy?" dijo su jefe.

-"Jeje, si…" respondió levantando el artefacto de Baru más alto. Boomer sabía que hablaba en serio y sabía que si no hacía algo la máquina en la que habían trabajado Baru y sus hermanos se volvería una montaña de chatarra, así que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue bajar sus manos haciendo que regresaran a la normalidad.

-"Tú ganas" murmuro el chico rubio.

-"¡Qué!" dijeron sus hermanos muy impactados.

-"¡Boomer qué haces, debemos enseñarles a esos sujetos una lección!" dijo Butch un poco enfadado.

-"No puedo hacerlo hermano y menos si sé que eso hará que todo nuestro trabajo se vaya a la basura" respondió, haciendo que Brick reflexionara.

-"Boomer…" murmuro Brick casi sorprendido.

-"Todo el esfuerzo que hicimos nosotros y Baru desde el fondo de nuestro corazón no puede ser desperdiciado, ¡simplemente no puede!" dice el chico de azul con su puño derecho sobre su corazón.

-"Boomer…" murmuro Butch en el mismo estado que Brick. En ese momento sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro.

-"Alguna vez lo habías visto de esa manera" le dice Brick con una pequeña sonrisa, casi como si estuviera orgulloso de él. "Sabes que tiene un punto a su favor" decía mientras que su hermano de verde cerró sus ojos, sonrió y levanto su kwan dao.

-"De verás que está cambiando" dijo Butch haciendo que su arma desapareciera, después miro a su hermano a la cara. "Sólo espero que sepas que nos arrepentiremos de nuestra decisión".

-"Lo sé" asintió e hizo que su llave espada también desapareciera. Cuando su pequeño hermano vio lo que hicieron una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-"Chicos…" murmuro casi sorprendido.

-"¡Ohhhh que conmovedor! Casi me hacen llorar" dice Ace sarcásticamente. "Pero es hora de que la banda cangrena tome lo que es suyo y acabe con los entrometidos. ¡Chicos!" dijo chasqueando sus dedos.

-"¡A sus órdenes jefe!" dijeron Artie, Snake y Billy (excepto Grubber), quienes lentamente fueron hasta los chicos.

-A los pocos minutos, se podía ver como las manos de Snake pasaban una cuerda por los tobillos de uno de los chicos ya que hasta ahora, ellos eran los únicos que estaban usando calcetines blancos.

-"¡Listo!" dijo Snake, quien después de hacerle un nudo a las cuerdas que sujetaban los tobillos del chico de rojo, se levanto del suelo. A su lado, Artie estaba terminando de amarrar las muñecas del chico de azul y Billy de ajustar las cuerdas que mantenían los brazos del chico de verde detrás de su espalda, cuando lo hizo se pudo ver en el rostro de Butch que lo lastimo un poco.

-"Así que ese es tu brillante plan, dejarnos aquí atados hasta que Baru y los otros lleguen" le pregunto Brick en tono sarcástico. En efecto, tanto él como sus hermanos habían sido amarrados por la banda cangrena. Sus brazos, muñecas y tobillos habían sido inmovilizados por las cuerdas que ellos habían traído.

-"Prefiero no estar aquí para cuando Baru llegue y descubra que tenemos su máquina del concurso, créeme no querrás verlo enfadado" dice Ace en tono de burla.

-"Igual como no querrás verme a mí enfadado" dijo Butch molesto moviendo sus brazos.

-"En fin, no sé por qué pierdo mi tiempo hablando con ustedes cuando ya debería irme ¡fue un placer estar con ustedes chicos, traten de evitar sentirse presionados! ¿Entienden? ¡Presionados! ¡Jajajaja!" reía Ace por el chiste que acababa de crear.

-"¡Jajaja! muy gracioso jefe" dijo Snake mientras que Artie y Big Billy se reían.

-"Grrhnnn…grhnnn ¡Maldición!" decía Brick mientras usaba todas sus fuerzas y movía su cuerpo para desatarse igual que sus hermanos, pero el rubio repentinamente se detuvo.

-"Oye Brick" lo llamo su hermano Boomer en voz baja.

-"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto.

-"Mira en la entrada" le dijo señalándole con su cabeza que mirara la entrada de la habitación. En ella estaba parado Grubber mirándolos con su expresión de tonto sin moverse.

-"¿Qué querrá?" se pregunto el chico de rojo confundido al igual que su hermano de azul mientras que su hermano de verde no le prestaba atención porque estaba concentrado en desatarse lo más pronto posible. En ese momento Grubber mostró una expresión malvada.

* * *

**Un capitulo muy, pero muuuy XD largo, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo XD Por cierto...use la versión japonesa de la banda Cangrena, en ella la chica es Arturo y no Serpiente, así que traten de no sorprenderse mucho XD hehehee...nos vemos pronto!**


	10. Chapter 10

Cáp. 10-Dos estrellas en el mismo cielo

_-"Oye Brick" lo llamo su hermano Boomer en voz baja._

_-"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto._

_-"Mira en la entrada" le dijo señalándole con su cabeza que mirara la entrada de la habitación. En ella estaba parado Grubber mirándolos con su expresión de tonto sin moverse._

_-"¿Qué querrá?" se pregunto el chico de rojo confundido al igual que su hermano de azul mientras que su hermano de verde no le prestaba atención porque estaba concentrado en desatarse lo más pronto posible. En ese momento Grubber mostró una expresión malvada._

-El miembro de la banda cangrena empezó a acercárseles lentamente. "¡Viene hacia acá!" murmuro Boomer muy preocupado.

-"Relájate, mantén la calma" le dijo Brick a su hermano quien asintió. Butch en cambio todavía seguía tratando de desatarse sin prestarle atención a lo que le rodeaba y sus hermanos lo notaron.

-"¡Podrías por sólo unos segundos detenerte!" le reclamaron ambos al chico de verde.

-"Jejeje…muy interesante" dijo Grubber maliciosamente cerca de Brick, quien no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño escalofrío en todo su cuerpo. Lentamente giro su cabeza para ver al villano a la cara, éste sonrió y lo tomo por sus mejillas con sus dedos pulgar e índice para luego apretarlas mientras lo examinaba.

-"Jamás pensé que alguien además de Baru y yo tuviéramos poderes" decía al mismo tiempo que lo detallaba de arriba hacia abajo.

-"¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi hermano!" le reclamo Butch.

-"¡Si!" dijo Boomer.

-"Tch…" dijo Grubber y de una bofetada envió al chico de verde contra el suelo.

-"¡Butch!" dijo el chico rubio y Grubber también lo abofeteo dejándolo acostado en el suelo.

-"¡Boomer! ¡Butch!" grito Brick preocupado. En ese momento él no estaba viendo que el miembro de la banda cangrena estaba cambiando de apariencia.

-"Insectos como ellos deberían saber el lugar adonde pertenecen" dijo Grubber muy serio, quien ahora tenía su otra apariencia. El chico de rojo lo miro muy confundido por lo que estaba pasando.

-"Escucha déjalos fuera de esto y haz lo que quieras conmigo" le dijo Brick tratando de llamar su atención. Grubber bajo su mirada molesta y lo miro detalladamente, luego una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-"Eres un chico muy valiente…" dijo agachándose hasta su nivel. Como de los tres él era el único que estaba sentado, Grubber no tuvo la necesidad de hincarse tanto para mirar su rostro. "Pero en la situación que te encuentras ahora, tú y tus hermanos no son mas que obsoletos" dijo levantándolo por el cuello, lo tuvo suspendido por unos minutos y luego lo lanzo al suelo, cerca de sus hermanos.

-"Si tan sólo se hubieran alejado de ese ladrón de Baru cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, no estarían en la situación en la que se encuentran ahora" dijo el villano de piel verde.

-"D…de que estás hablando" pregunto Brick un poco adolorido.

-"¡Baru no es ningún ladrón!" le reclamo Boomer, pero Grubber se burlo de él.

-"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" pregunto Butch molesto.

-"Pequeños niños tan ingenuos, deberás creen que Baru es una buena persona" decía entre risas, después se burlo tanto de ellos que puso su mano sobre su rostro. Luego dejo de reírse y los miro seriamente con su ojo derecho que no había sido cubierto con su mano. "No jueguen conmigo" les dijo seriamente haciendo que los chicos lo miraran un poco asustados.

-"Deberás creen que su querido amigo Baru es una buena persona… ¡mentiras! ¡Todas son puras mentiras! ¡No es nada más que un mentiroso ladrón y…un asesino!" les dijo. Los tres chicos estaban en shock por lo que escucharon.

-"Q…q…qué" titubeo Brick.

-"No puede ser" dijo Butch. En ese momento su hermano de cabello naranja estaba recordando todas las veces que Baru estuvo con ellos.

-"¡Está mintiendo! ¡No le crean chicos!" dice Boomer tratando de convencerlos.

-"Si es tan confiable como dicen, díganme…les ha dicho exactamente qué máquina construyo" les pregunto Grubber. Los tres hermanos se miraron entre sí esperando que alguno supiera la respuesta, pero la expresión de todos mostraba completa duda.

-"Tomare eso como un no…je, no me extraña para nada esa actitud de él. Después de todo lo hace nada mas para quitarse ese peso de encima" se dijo a sí mismo.

-"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto el chico de rojo.

-"Me refiero a que lo hace para olvidar lo que me hizo hace ya un año. ¡Ese amplificador de energía era MI invento no de él! ¡Y piensa que con construirlo en mi nombre hará que me sienta mejor respecto a eso! Pues tiene que pensarlo dos veces…" murmuro seriamente.

-"Q…qué piensas hacer" le pregunto Brick volviendo a su posición original (**sentado en el suelo**). Volvió sus manos puños como si estuviera molesto por lo que acababa de pasar.

-"Con la ayuda del amplificador de Baru y mi máquina transformadora de energía podré mostrarle a la ciudad mi intelecto superior" respondió Grubber.

-"¡Grubber! ¡Grubber dónde estás es hora de irnos!" lo llamo Ace. El miembro de la banda miro hacia la puerta y sonrió maliciosamente.

-"Supongo que es la hora de que marche" decía mientras hacia que su cuerpo regresara a su forma jorobada, después miro a los tres chicos con desprecio. "No se preocupen, cuando Baru y sus amigos lleguen probablemente los ayuden, pero de seguro para cuando lo hagan ya será muy tarde" y se fue mientras los tres chicos los miraban muy enfadados.

-En otra parte, Ven y Sync estaban junto a una tienda conversando. "Este lugar es fantástico, se ve tan tranquilo y sin problemas" decía el chico rubio mirando a su alrededor, su amigo de pelo verde solo lo miraba con cierta sospecha.

-"Entonces Sync qué es lo que querías decirme" le pregunto con una sonrisa. El general solo suspiro y lo miro seriamente.

-"Te ves muy feliz, aún cuando te dije que prefería hablar de esto lejos de los chicos" respondió.

-"Jejeje, lo siento" se rió Ven algo avergonzado mientras rascaba su cabeza. "Lamento si levante algunas sospechas".

-"Así que hay otra razón por la que estás viajando con esos chicos". En ese momento la expresión del elegido rubio cambio a una sería mientras miraba a las personas a su alrededor.

-"Igual que ellos…yo también quiero conocer mi pasado" respondió.

-"¿Quieres decir que tu tampoco tienes recuerdos sobre tu pasado?"

-"He tenido unos extraños sueños donde veo a las mismas personas varias veces y creo que esos sueños están relacionados con los recuerdos de mi pasado".

-"Tendrás que explicarte mejor porque todavía no te entiendo".

-"Verás…la diferencia con Brick y sus hermanos es que yo no tengo ningún recuerdo sobre mí".

-"¿De qué hablas?" pregunto su amigo ya preocupado de su respuesta.

-"El único recuerdo que tengo es haber despertado en la tienda de la bruja dimensional Yuuko".

-"¿Bruja dimensional?"

-"Si" asintió. "Ella posee poderes mas allá de tu imaginación, conoce la existencia de los otros mundos y también puede cumplir cualquier deseo que le pidan, claro que para hacerlo hay que pagarle con algo que algo que represente el máximo tesoro para nosotros. También fue la que me contó todo sobre los nega sombras, Sora y los chicos" dijo recordando todo.

-"Entiendo, pero aún así me es difícil de creer que exista una persona así, y si existe por qué lo ocultas".

-"¡Porque Yuuko me hizo prometer que no le mencionara su existencia a Brick o a sus hermanos, me dijo que si lo hacía podría cambiar el curso del tiempo y cambiar el destino de todos, incluyendo el de Sora! que debía esperar el momento en que ellos la conocieran en persona" responde un poco exaltado.

-"Como te había dicho anteriormente, me es difícil creer que una persona tan poderosa pueda existir. No hay manera de que alguien tenga habilidades para ver el futuro tan desarrolladas como para ver el destino de todos" dice Sync todavía escéptico por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-"¡Pero ella existe! Y tengo la prueba justo aquí" dice sacando de sus pantalones grises los fragmentos de una esfera azul que el joven de pelo verde miro con seriedad (**leer Hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boysZ**).

-"Acaso esa perla fragmentada es la prueba de que la bruja dimensional existe".

-"Si" asintió. "Ella me la dio justo cuando Brick y Sora estaban viajando a través de los mundos. Cless y yo los ayudábamos en secreto y con ayuda de estas perlas podíamos viajar a los mundos en los que ellos estaban, pero si en algún caso dejábamos que ellos nos viesen no sólo se rompería la perla sino que también quedaríamos varados en el mundo en el que nos encontrásemos" (**leer Hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boysZ**).

-"De acuerdo…escucha solamente quería que me dijeras la razón por la que viajabas con ellos nada mas, no tenía pensado atacarte o exponerte frente a todos".

-"¿Hablas en serio?"

-"Tú me conoces, no soy del tipo de persona que salta sin antes ver el lugar adonde caeré, si sabes a lo que me refiero".

-"Jejeje si lo entiendo, no tienes que preocuparte" responde Ven riéndose. "Gracias Sync, agradezco tu comprensión".

-"Ni lo menciones" respondió cruzando sus brazos. En ese instante Baru salió de la tienda con todo lo que necesitaba.

-"Bueno chicos creo que eso es todo lo que necesitaba. Ahora es hora de volver a casa lo más pronto posible" dijo el joven jumbor mirando el cielo.

-"Por qué lo dices" pregunto el joven rubio confundido igual que el de pelo verde.

-"Tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo acaba de pasar" respondió muy serio.

* * *

-De vuelta en la casa de Baru, minutos después que la banda cangrena se hubiera marchado, los tres hermanos todavía se encontraban atados y parecía que se quedarían así el resto del día. Butch y Boomer hacían todo lo posible para desatarse moviendo sus muñecas, brazos, incluso sus pies para librarse de las cuerdas que amarraban sus tobillos, pero no lograban nada.

-"¡Genial! ¡Simplemente genial! ¡Ahora qué se supone que vamos hacer!" dijo el chico de cabello azul muy enojado.

-"Con molestarnos no lograremos nada hermano" dice el chico rubio tratando de hacer que se relajara.

-"Dónde rayos cayo esa cosa" murmuro Brick mirando de un lado a otro la habitación. Boomer pudo ver lo que hacía.

-"¿Brick qué haces?" le pregunto.

-"Busco el corta-alambres que pude quitarle a ese loco" le respondía mientras seguía buscando.

-"¡Le quitaste un corta-alambres!" dijeron sus dos hermanos sorprendidos.

-"Si, cuando me levanto pude tomarlo del bolsillo de su pantalón sin que se diera cuenta" respondió recordando como había logrado su hazaña.

-"¡Por qué no lo dijiste desde un principio! Pudimos haber salido de esto hace tiempo" le replico Butch.

-"¡Hey! cuando me arrojo al suelo se me resbalo de las manos ¡Ok! Así que en lugar de estar regañándome por eso ayúdame a encontrarlo" le dijo su hermano ya molesto de su constante ira.

-"¡Chicos ahí está!" dijo Boomer señalando el lugar donde estaba la herramienta cortante, se encontraba debajo de la cama.

-"¡_Yosh_!" (**Como un si en japonés**) asintió Brick, luego se arrastro hasta la cama donde estaba oculto el corta-alambres, se acostó cerca del costado y se preparo para patearlo con sus pies.

-"¡Butch pase largo!" exclamo el chico de rojo y pateo la herramienta con todas sus fuerzas hacia su hermano. El chico de verde rápidamente se dio la vuelta y con sus manos pudo atajar el mango de la herramienta.

-"Pase recibido" dijo con una sonrisa. Brick también sonrió.

-"¡Bien hecho chicos!" dijo Boomer también feliz.

-"Ahora tenemos que perseguir a esos bandidos y recuperar la máquina de Baru" les decía el chico de cabello naranja a sus hermanos sentándose en el suelo mientras que uno de ellos usaba el corta-alambres para cortar las cuerdas que lo ataban.

-"Pero no sabemos donde pueden estar" dijo el chico de azul.

-"Entonces tendremos que encontrar a Baru primero y preguntarle si sabe dónde se esconden" respondió, también se pudo oír como Butch había logrado desatarse por completo.

-"Él tiene razón" dice el chico de verde ahora desatando a Boomer. "Con quedarnos aquí no ganaremos tiempo. Ustedes…no creen que sea verdad lo que ese sujeto dijo sobre Baru… ¿o si?" les pregunto a sus hermanos quienes se detuvieron para pensar un poco.

-"Bueno…" dice el chico de rojo tratando de no creerlo, pero no estaba seguro.

-"¡No dejen que los engañe hermanos! ¡Baru ha sido una buena persona con nosotros es imposible que él sea culpable de todas esas cosas!" les respondió su hermano rubio seguro de sí mismo.

-"Tienes razón" dijo Butch con una sonrisa.

-"Supongo que nos dejamos llevar un poco" dijo Brick también sonriendo.

-"No se preocupen ahora apresúrense que no podemos perder tiempo" dijo Boomer también feliz.

-Minutos más tarde, los tres chicos luego de desatarse, fueron hasta la puerta. "No hay tiempo que perder, nos dividiremos y de esa manera lograremos dar con ellos" decía el chico rojo mientras corría.

-"Si" asintió el chico de azul con una expresión seria.

-"Entendido" asintió el chico de verde igual que su hermano.

-Cuando Brick llego a la puerta y la abrió se sorprendió al ver que Baru y sus amigos acababan de llegar.

-"O simplemente podíamos esperar a que ellos llegaran" dijo Butch.

-Luego de que Baru escuchara la historia de los tres chicos, su expresión estaba demasiado seria, como si le perturbara todo lo que les había dicho Grubber.

-"Y eso fue lo que paso" dijo el chico de cabello naranja.

-"Al menos no están heridos" le dijo Ven a al chico rubio.

-"Sólo un pequeño golpe en la mejilla" respondió acariciando el lugar donde el villano lo había abofeteado.

-"No puedo creer que te hayan capturado unos idiotas" le dijo Sync sarcásticamente a Butch.

-"¡No es la hora de que me sermonees!" le reclamo el chico de cabello azul.

-"En fin, verdad que no es cierto Baru…verdad que es mentira todo lo que nos dijo" le dice Boomer preocupado ya que desde que lo menciono el joven jumbor había permanecido en silencio.

-"Temo que es cierto chicos, hay ciertas cosas que dijo que son verdad. El amplificador de energía si era su invento y cuando les dijo que yo le había hecho algo hace un año, se refería a cuando cause su muerte" respondió con una expresión muy seria.

-"¡Qué!" dijeron los tres hermanos sorprendidos.

-"Hace mucho tiempo, los dos fuimos muy buenos compañeros y construíamos grandes máquinas como nuestros proyectos, claro que a veces nos comportábamos como rivales y competíamos entre nosotros" decía recordando toda su historia. "Pero con el paso del tiempo, Grubber se hacía cada vez mas codicioso y quería que sus experimentos cambiaran todo el mundo, causando la destrucción de varios talleres y en algunos casos varios heridos, fue cuando le dije que no seguiría trabajando con él y tomamos caminos diferentes".

-"Así que…dejaron de trabajar juntos" le pregunto Butch.

-"Si" asintió Baru. "Hace un año, Grubber creo un amplificador de energía capaz de aumentar la energía de los minerales, pero al final su proyecto se convirtió en una amenaza para todos, tuve que detenerla con mis poderes antes de que alguien saliera herido. Por supuesto Grubber estuvo en mi contra y dijo que no dejaba avanzar su intelecto, trate de hacer que recapacitara pero su misma codicia lo segaba. No me dejo otra opción más que yo lo apagara con mis propias manos pero al hacerlo…" dijo cerrando sus garras metálicas más como puños.

-"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Brick igual de curioso como los demás.

-"Hubo un accidente, y lancé a Grubber directo hacia la máquina causando una gran explosión" les respondía recordando todo. "Al principio pensé que había muerto, pero ahora que me dicen que esta vivo creo que quiere repetir el experimento y si lo hace más personas estarán en peligro".

-"Entonces, no querías acabar con él" dijo el chico de azul.

-"¡Por supuesto que no! a pesar de que no me agradaba no era mi intención matarlo" responde algo exaltado, haciendo que Brick recapacitará sobre la situación en la que se encontraban él y sus hermanos.

-"Ya veo…" respondió. "Lo siento Baru, por mi culpa se llevaron tu máquina…debí dejar que la destruyeran cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, ahora la vida de millones corren peligro" dice Boomer sintiéndose culpable. El inventor camino hasta él y levanto su garra, todos pensaron que lo golpearía, pero…

-"Los accidentes ocurren, no tienes nada de que preocuparte" le dijo acariciando su cabello rubio. Esa frase que dijo, hizo que Brick recordara una anécdota de su pasado. En ella, él y su hermano Boomer apenas eran unos niños de cinco años

Flashback

_Boomer: Sniff, sniff, sniff… lo siento Brick, rompí tu camión de bomberos mientras jugaba. Brick quien tenía el juguete roto en sus manos, fue hasta él y levanto su mano como si fuera a golpearlo, pero en lugar de hacerlo puso su mano en su cabello y lo acarició_

_Brick: Esta bien, los accidentes ocurren…además jamás cambiaría ese tonto juguete por ti_

_Boomer: Sniff…Brick…hermano…_

Fin del Flashback

-"Brick…Brick… ¡Hermano!" le grito Boomer haciendo que despertara.

-"¡Q…q…qué paso!" pregunto.

-"Estabas imaginando cosas…como siempre" respondió Butch sarcásticamente.

-"Jejeje, lo siento" se rió rascando su cabeza muy avergonzado.

-"Vamos chicos, tenemos que detener a Grubber" dijo Baru llamándolos.

-"Si" asintió el chico de rojo y luego se fueron.

-Mientras…en un mundo más lejano de donde estaban.

-En la calle de traverse town, (**kh**) Un chico rubio de ojos azules que vestía una chaqueta azul con una camisa blanca y pantalones negros se estaba despertando de su estado de inconciencia, salió del callejón donde se encontraba y miro a su alrededor.

-"D…d…dónde estoy" se pregunto todavía soñoliento. Misteriosamente, la sombra que reflejaba su cuerpo no era la de él, sino la de un lobo de gran tamaño.

* * *

**Wiiiiiiii! Takaaki aparece hehehehe xD. Sip así como aparecen personajes de otros animes, juegos e incluso manga todavía les recuerdo q sta historia comparte cierto lazo con el anime original =D sintonícennos para la siguient part: "Batalla de Conocimientos", c...YA! **


	11. Chapter 11

Cáp.11-Batalla de Conocimientos

-En el basurero municipal, en una pequeña cabaña que servía de guarida para la banda cangrena, los miembros se regocijaban de su mala acción.

-"¡Jajaja! Me gustaría ver la cara de Baru en este momento" reía Ace.

-"De seguro debe de estar llorando y desconsolado" dice Artie feliz.

-"Jamás se imagino que la banda cangrena lograría vencerlo" decía Billy mientras Grubber se alejaba de ellos.

-"Y todo gracias a nuestro líder que ideo este brillante plan" dijo Snake alabando a su jefe.

-"¡Si! ¡Si!" dijeron tanto el grandulon como la pequeña.

-"Jeje, lo sé-lo sé amigos no necesitan alabarme tanto…aunque si no fuera por mi intelecto superior no habríamos logrado nada" respondió Ace.

-"Hmph, pobre iluso" murmuraba Grubber mientras cambiaba de forma.

-"Saldré por unos minutos a reparar mi motocicleta" dijo el jefe de la banda y salió de la cabaña. Sin que se diera cuenta, cuando Ace salió, su doble aprovecho la oportunidad para poner su plan en acción.

-"Chicos necesito su ayuda" dijo Grubber haciéndose visible frente sus compañeros.

-"¿Jefe? No dijo que iba a reparar su motocicleta" pregunto Billy confundido.

-"¿Y esa nueva apariencia?" pregunto Snake también confundido, al ver a este Ace con cabello largo con cola de caballo y sus lentes rojos, también estaban sorprendidos por su vestimenta parecía ser más intelectual.

-"Qué…no les gusta mi nuevo look" les pregunto Grubber haciéndose pasar por Ace.

-"¡Por supuesto que nos gusta!" exclamo Artie.

-"¡Se ve genial!" dijo Snake levantando su pulgar muy feliz igual que Billy.

-"Me alegra oír eso chicos, escuchen necesito que me hagan un pequeño favor, podrían llevar la máquina de Baru al sótano donde podremos prepararla para el concurso de mañana" dice Grubber.

-"Pero… ¿no planeábamos sabotear el concurso?" pregunto Snake.

-"Cambio de planes" respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-En el garaje de la banda cangrena, que estaba no muy lejos de su casa, Ace reparaba su motocicleta con detenimiento para que todo quedara perfecto.

-"**Suspiro**…con eso será suficiente" decía el líder de la banda limpiando sus manos con un trapo blanco. Estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que varias sombras aparecieron justo detrás de él. "Jamás dejaría que esos bufones te tocaran, tú eres más valiosa que ellos" decía al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su transporte y las sombras se acercaban a él, fue cuando Ace se dio cuenta de ellas.

-"¡Chicos le dije q…!" dice muy enojado, pero se dio cuenta de que no eran sus seguidores sino tres chicos en particular.

-"Hola, te acuerdas de nosotros" dice Brick con una sonrisa y cierto tono irónico, después se oye como alguien recibía una seria paliza.

-"¡Tch, quítense de encima!" les replicaba Ace tratando de quitarse a los tres hermanos de su espalda. En ese momento, otras tres sombras fueron hasta el líder de la banda que estaba en el suelo retenido.

-"B…b…b…Baru" titubeo Ace muy asustado. A su lado estaban Ven y Sync.

-"Hola Ace" dice sarcásticamente el jumbor de cabello negro. "Puedo dejar que Brick y sus hermanos sigan golpeándote o puedes decirme dónde esta Grubber"

-"Grubber…para qué lo quieres a él, si yo fui quien planeo todo" respondió algo molesto.

-"Sigue soñando tonto" dice Butch sarcásticamente.

-"Escucha Ace" dice Baru agachándose. "Grubber los ha estado utilizando todo este tiempo, si no nos dices donde está la vida de todos, incluyendo las suyas estarán en peligro" le decía mientras el líder de la banda trataba de no recordar todas aquellas veces en la que sus tonto pero fiel compañero actuaba de una manera sospechosa.

-"Je…deberás espera que crean eso" dijo muy serio tratando de ocultar el hecho de que no quería admitir haber sido engañado por Grubber.

-"¡Ace!" exclamo el jumbor casi perdiendo la paciencia.

-"Esta bien…les demostrare que se equivocan" respondió seriamente, Brick y sus hermanos se bajaron de su espalda y Ace se levanto, luego lentamente salió del garaje seguido por los otros. Cuando estuvo afuera el joven de piel verde sonrió maliciosamente.

-"¡Hasta la vista idiotas!" dijo Ace y salió corriendo.

-"¡Se escapa!" exclamo Boomer.

-"Tenemos que detenerlo" dijo Brick un poco enojado. En ese momento Baru pasó cerca de ellos y dio un gran salto.

-"Ja…ja…ja, pobres…nunca me atraparan" jadeaba al mismo tiempo que corría. Baru aterrizo justo enfrente de él y con su garra dorada lo golpeo en el estómago, haciendo que se arrodillara por el dolor.

-"Las negociaciones se acaban ahora" dijo el jumbor muy serio mientras Ace lo veía molesto.

-Minutos más tarde, Brick y los demás habían ingresado a la guarida y estaban inspeccionando todo.

-"Muy bien chicos tenemos que encontrar a Grubber lo más pronto posible" les dijo Baru a los otros.

-"Entendido" asintió Brick luego miro a sus hermanos. "Ya lo escucharon, sepárense y traten de encontrarlo" les dijo, ellos asintieron y se separaron.

-Los últimos en entrar a la casa de la banda cangrena fueron Sync y Ace, quien estaba atado y el general de cabello verde lo traía como su prisionero.

-"¡Ja! Jamás encontraran un laboratorio ni nada parecido a eso, ríndanse de una vez" les dijo el líder de la banda. Sync molesto por su actitud jalo la cuerda que tenía en su mano con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que Ace agachara un poco su cabeza.

-"Te sugiero que cierres tu boca antes de que recibas otro golpe en el estómago" lo amenazo el joven general con su puño cargado de electricidad en alto. Al escuchar su amenaza, Ace trago saliva en seco.

-Brick y Butch habían terminado juntos, así que ambos buscaban exhaustivamente en varias habitaciones. Se ve en cámara rápida que su progreso por encontrar a Grubber u otro miembro de la banda eran cero, también se puede ver como Brick se estaba cansando de tanto buscar mientras su hermano Butch tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con un calcetín maloliente que cuando lo olió casi vomita por el hedor (**XD**).

-En el baño, Boomer y Ven también buscaban por todos lados y parecía que estaba vació.

-"Parece que no hay nadie aquí" dijo Ven entrando para revisar si se escondían tras la cortina de la bañera pero no había nadie. "No, aquí tampoco hay nada" decía mientras Boomer daba un largo bostezo y colocaba sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

-"Me pregunto en dónde se estarán escondiendo esos…" decía al mismo tiempo que se recostaba en la pared, justamente donde estaba la baldosa que Grubber usaba como interruptor para abrir la entrada secreta, cuando el chico de azul presiono el botón con su espalda se abrió la puerta y por poco se cae por las escaleras, pero gracias a que Ven tomo su camisa azul a tiempo y pudo sacarlo del peligro.

-"Eso estuvo cerca" dijo el chico de la llave espada.

-"Si, gracias de nuevo Ven, parece que siempre estás ahí para salvarme" responde Boomer con una sonrisa.

-"Jejeje, ni lo menciones" respondió rascando su cabeza ruborizado, después miro la entrada secreta igual que el chico de azul. "Parece que encontramos lo que buscábamos".

-"Si, si" asintió repetitivamente Boomer.

-En el sótano que le servía a Grubber como nuevo laboratorio para sus creaciones, los tres seguidores de Ace ayudaban al malvado científico a unir la máquina de Baru con la suya que tenía la apariencia de una tarántula de cuatro patas, color verde y amarillo con seis ojos rojos en la cabeza.

-"¿Aquí jefe?" le pregunto Snake a Grubber mientras que Billy lo cargaba a él y a Artie para que colocaran el amplificador de energía en la parte trasera de la máquina tarántula.

-"¡Perfecto chicos! Pronto el mundo verá de lo que somos capaces" dijo Grubber muy feliz. En ese momento la puerta del laboratorio fue derribada y todos los que estaban adentro dirigieron sus miradas hacia ella.

-"Lo siento Grubber, pero temo que el mundo no esta listo para verlo" dijo Baru quien abrió la puerta usando sus garras doradas, a su lado estaban Brick y los otros listos para luchar.

-"Je, veo que llegaron justo a tiempo" dice el doble de Ace maliciosamente. Cuando el verdadero vio a su copia estaba en shock.

-"No…no puede ser" murmuro Ace preocupado. Snake, Artie y Big Billy también estaban sorprendidos.

-"No puedo creerlo" dijo Snake.

-"¿Tenemos dos Aces?" dice Artie confundida.

-"Así parece" responde Billy rascando su cabeza.

-"¿Acaso estos sujetos son así de tontos?" le pregunto Brick a sus hermanos en voz baja.

-"Temo que si" respondió Boomer.

-"No hay duda de ello" dice Butch.

-"¡No sean tontos! ¡Cabezas-huecas! ¡Qué no ven que el verdadero Ace soy yo!" les grito su líder asustando a sus compañeros.

-"¡Lo sentimos jefe!" dijeron apenados sus tres fieles seguidores mientras Grubber dejaba que ellos se fueran, después de todo ya habían hecho lo que quería.

-"Grubber…" dice Baru acercándose a él. "No quiero lastimarte, pero no me estás dejando otra alternativa".

-"Quieres decir que me matarás de nuevo como la última vez…" respondió sarcásticamente. "Tuviste suerte de que no muriera y que solo mi apariencia física fuera la que sufrió graves daños" decía mientras Grubber recordaba como se levanta de los escombros con su forma jorobada. "Te maldije por todo lo que me había pasado y jure que algún día me vengaría de ti y le demostraría al mundo lo superior que soy" decía al mismo tiempo que volvían a la realidad. Grubber miro a sus excompañeros.

-"Y gracias a ese grupo de tontos logre mi objetivo" decía al mismo tiempo que los amigos de Ace lo desataban mientras lo miraban muy molestos.

-"¡Admiren!" exclamo mostrándoles su máquina tarántula.

-"¿Qué es eso?" le pregunto Baru preocupado.

-"Mi nueva máquina, la llamo **Arachnotron**, equipada con armamento último modelo y coraza de titanio" decía al mismo tiempo que los chicos detallaban cada una de sus partes. "Y lo mejor de todo es la energía que usa…nada menos ¡que esto!" dice mostrándoles el Tritium en su mano.

-"¡Tritium! ¡Estás loco! ¡Sabes que ese metal fusionado con maquinaria arriesgaría la vida de todos, justo como la última vez!" le reclamo el joven jumbor recordando como el experimento de Grubber fallo aquella vez en la que casi destruye todo.

-"Lo sé Baru…pero esta vez estoy preparado" dijo soltándose el cabello, después se quito sus lentes, su bata blanca y camisa roja quedando con su pecho al descubierto. "Yo también me fusionare con la máquina y de esa forma podré controlar la energía del Tritium sin que se salga de control" y salto al asiento del Arachnotron, coloco el metal en un pequeño compartimiento del robot y luego introdujo sus brazos en unos guantes especiales.

-"¡Grubber detente!" le grito Baru.

-"Muy tarde" dice con una sonrisa maliciosa. La máquina hizo que el Tritium expulsara grandes cantidades de energía color naranja que Grubber podía manipular con sus guantes, y gracias a una pequeña pantalla en el asiento del piloto, pudo distribuir la energía en todo el robot.

-"¡Gruuuubber!" grito su antiguo compañero ahora enojado.

* * *

-"Grubber!" dijo Baru enojado mientras cerraba sus garras metálicas con ira.

-"Jejeje así es como quería verte…perdido y desesperado…ahora comprendes la realidad ¡Yo soy superior a ti!" decía mientras varios cables se introducían en la espalda de Grubber, él resistió el dolor y luego los miro a todos con sus ojos color naranja. "Ahora…es tiempo de que acabe contigo" dice con una voz diferente, más mecanizada y frívola. Los seis ojos del Arachnotron se iluminaron y con una de sus patas delanteras casi aplasta a Baru pero él pudo esquivarla a tiempo.

-"¿Estás bien?" le pregunto Brick a su amigo que estaba en el suelo.

-"Si" respondió, "pero tenemos que detenerlo antes de que lastime a alguien".

-"Estoy de acuerdo".

-"¡Cuidado!" exclamo Sync llamando la atención de ambos, fue cuando vieron como el robot abría los costados de su cuerpo y disparaba varios misiles que desordenaron todo el laboratorio.

-Butch pateo una mesa de madera que lo tenía retenido contra la pared, miro a su derecha y vio como Ace y sus amigos se escapaban.

-"¡Van a huir!" les grito enojado, el líder de la banda se detuvo y miro al chico de verde muy asustado.

-"Temo que esto está muy fuera de nuestro control, se los dejamos a ustedes ¡adiós!" y se fueron sin decir más nada.

-"Ese cobarde…" dice Butch molesto.

-"Butch déjalos ir, ahora tenemos que preocuparnos de otra cosa" dijo Boomer. Luego miraron como los otros peleaban contra Grubber.

-Baru con sus garras metálicas tenía agarrada una de las patas delanteras y Sync la otra, se podía ver como usaban todas sus fuerzas para retenerlas. Por el aire, Brick y Ven dieron un gran salto, directo hacia el villano, con sus llaves espadas en sus manos.

-"Estás listo" le pregunto el chico rubio con su llave espada gris en su mano.

-"Si" respondió Brick muy serio mientras iban directo hacia Grubber él hizo que su máquina creara una onda que los alejara de él. Tanto el jumbor como el general no pudieron retener las patas más y las dejaron que cayeran en el suelo.

-"Sus patéticos intentos son inútiles contra un ser superior como yo" dijo el inventor de piel verde.

-"¿Qué haremos ahora?" le pregunto el chico de rojo a Baru.

-"Tenemos que desconectar a Grubber del Arachnotron, pero es demasiado riesgoso" respondió el joven de cabello negro con cuernos dorados.

-"Por qué" preguntaba mientras que en el fondo se podía ver como Boomer lanzaba varios hechizos de hielo contra el robot, Butch lo atacaba con su kwan dao, Ven con su llave espada y Sync con sus puños.

-"Porque pueden ocurrir dos cosas, puede que la máquina se detenga con éxito y no tengamos nada de que preocuparnos" le explicaba Baru mientra Brick se los imaginaba a todos en chibi, incluso él y sus amigos bailaban cuando el constructor legendario llego a la parte en que la máquina se detenía. "Pero…también es probable que cuando lo desconectemos causemos que la energía del Tritium sobrecargue el sistema y la máquina explote, destruyendo todo el lugar" decía mientras Brick se lo imaginaba a todos, en chibi **XD**, en una forma que sería muy mala para todos.

-"Así que…prácticamente lo estamos dejando a la suerte" le pregunto el chico de cabello naranja.

-"Exacto" respondió Baru. "Desearía pensar en otro plan…pero no veo otra opción" dice muy decepcionado. En ese momento, sintió una mano encima de su hombro.

-"Entonces déjalo en nuestra manos" dijo Brick con una sonrisa. "¡Chicos!" dijo llamando a sus hermanos quienes dejaron de atacar y miraron a su hermano.

-"Hagamos la maniobra **HJ**" dijo el chico de rojo.

-"¡La maniobra HJ!" dijeron sus hermanos preocupados.

-"¿Estás seguro?" le pregunto el chico de azul.

-"No hemos tenido tiempo para practicarla desde que salimos de casa" respondió el chico de verde.

-"Sabía que dirían eso…así que les diré… ¡Es todo o nada!" les dice Brick con una sonrisa.

-"Todo o nada… ¡Entonces hagámoslo!" dijo Boomer igual que su hermano.

-"Estoy listo cuando ustedes lo estén" dice Butch de brazos cruzados actuando como chico rudo.

-"Muy bien, ¡Pongamos la maniobra HJ en acción!" dice el joven de cabello naranja con su puño en alto.

-"¡Si!" dijeron sus hermanos haciendo lo mismo que él.

-"La maniobra…HJ…" dice Baru confundido, en ese instante Ven y Sync son arrojados cerca del joven jumbor.

-"Me pregunto qué estarán planeando" dice el chico rubio.

-"Espero que nada estúpido" responde el joven de cabello verde.

-Grubber que había terminado con ellos los observo. "Seres insignificantes…jamás podrán compararse con alguien como yo" dijo en su estado robot.

-"¡Oye montaña de chatarra!" le grita uno de los chicos quien resulto ser Boomer. Con su dedo índice bajo un poco la piel de su ojo inferior y saco su lengua. "¡A que no me atrapas!".

-"Acabare contigo primero" dice llevando el Arachnotron directo hacia él. El chico de azul rápidamente paro sus burlas y coloco sus dos manos en el suelo, congelándolo y casi la máquina de Grubber pierde el balance.

-"Muy listo" dijo el villano y en ese momento las patas del robot se clavaron en el hielo. "Pero necesitaras más que eso".

-"¿Te refieres a esto?" dice Butch sarcásticamente, corrió hacia él y antes de que pisara el suelo clavo la cuchilla de su Kwan Dao en el hielo y subió a la parte inferior de su arma, apoyo ambos pies en la madera y dio un gran salto hacia Grubber.

-"¡Guau!" dice Ven sorprendido.

-"Ahora entiendo su plan" dijo Baru también sorprendido.

-"Je" sonrió Grubber maliciosamente. "Creen que eso servirá" dice haciendo que su máquina se preparara para disparar más misiles.

-"¡Tiene más!" exclamo Boomer sorprendido.

-"Los misiles lo alcanzaran antes que llegue con Grubber" dice Sync algo molesto.

-"Tch" dice Butch también enojado por no haber pensado en esa posibilidad.

-"¡Muere!" dijo el científico disparando los misiles.

-"¡**Wind**!" exclamo Ven creando una fuerte ráfaga de viento con su llave espada que desvió los misiles.

-"Gracias Ven" dice el chico de verde con una sonrisa.

-"No te preocupes, te cubriré la espalda" respondió su amigo.

-"Si" asintió y siguió su salto hacia Grubber.

-"Je…insectos" dijo creando de nuevo una onda que alejo a Butch de él.

-"Maldición, estuvo tan cerca" dijo Baru decepcionado. A pesar de haber fallado, Boomer sonrió y mientras Butch caía también sonrió.

-Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Brick corrió hacia la Kwan Dao de su hermano, coloco su pie derecho en la parte inferior y se impulso igual que su hermano.

-"Maniobra HJ…" murmuro el chico de azul.

-"¡Completa!" exclamo el chico de verde juntando sus dos manos. De esa forma su hermano líder pudo apoyar su pie en sus manos y ser lanzado directo hacia Grubber.

-"¡Qué! Esto es…incalculable" dice el inventor al ver como Brick aterrizaba justo en la cabina del piloto cortando los cables que conectaban a Grubber con la máquina, fue cuando sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad y la máquina se detuvo.

-"HJ…" murmuro el chico de rojo mientras Grubber lo miraba. "**High Jump**".

-"No…imposible…" murmuro el villano de piel verde. En ese momento el Arachnotron comenzó a dar señales de que algo no andaba bien en su sistema. Cuando Grubber vio la pantalla se preocupo. "La energía del Tritium esta fundiendo al Arachnotron por dentro… ¡Va a explotar!" grito.

-"¡Qué!" exclamaron todos menos Sync y Baru ya que sólo mostraron expresiones de preocupación.

-"¡Todos salgan de aquí!" les dijo el joven jumbor a sus amigos. Brick se bajo del robot e iba a seguir a los demás pero se dio cuenta de que Baru todavía seguía ahí.

-"¿Qué pasa? Por qué no escapas" le pregunto el chico de rojo confundido.

-"Puede que haya tratado de lastimarlos…pero aún es mi amigo" dijo, después sus garras metálicas se transformaron en unas enormes excavadoras amarillas. Una vez que sus garras aumentaron de tamaño salto directo adonde estaba Grubber.

-"¡Grubber no te preocupes te sacare de inmediato!" decía rompiendo la coraza para poder sacar los brazos de su amigo que todavía seguían conectados con la máquina.

-"Je…parece que lo arruine todo no es cierto…compañero" le dice con una sonrisa.

-"No hables, esa máquina tuya te quito mucha energía vital" decía Baru mientras rompía la coraza. "Fui un tonto, nunca debí construir el amplificador de energía de saber que seguías con vida".

-"Me odias no es así…por todo lo que he hecho" dijo Grubber muy serio.

-"¿Odiarte? De qué hablas, yo nunca te he odiado y jamás lo haría" respondió su amigo algo triste.

-"Pero yo si…desde que todos empezaron a verte como alguien importante…sentí celos de ti" decía mientras recordaba como todos preferían a Baru en lugar de él. "Fue cuando…decidí crear máquinas capaces de cambiar el mundo…aún si en el camino se perdían unas cuantas vidas…sólo así…verían mi intelecto".

-"Nunca es tarde para cambiar amigo" dijo el joven jumbor continuando con su trabajo luego de haberse detenido para escuchar su historia.

-"Pero temo que lo es para mi…espero que me perdones…" decía al mismo tiempo que usaba lo poco que le quedaba de energía para manejar el robot. "Pero…no puedo vivir en un mundo…donde tú seas superior a mi…si estás destinado a ser más inteligente que yo…que así sea…" y con un movimiento Arachnotron creo una onda que alejo a Baru de él.

-"¡Grubber!" exclamo tratando de alcanzarlo pero no pudo.

-"Adiós…amigo" murmuro y la máquina exploto, destruyendo toda la casa de la banda cangrena y parte del basurero donde se ocultaban.

-Después de la explosión, Baru veía con tristeza los restos de la cabaña. Brick se acerco a él.

-"Lamento lo de tu amigo" respondió. Baru miro al cielo despejado mientras lloraba algunas lágrimas de tristeza.

-"El mundo puede ser cruel a veces, no crees Brick" le pregunto, el chico miro en otra dirección y recordó todo lo que les había ocurrido a él y sus hermanos desde que perdieron su hogar (**leer Hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boys Z**).

-"Si…" respondió también triste.

-Al día siguiente, se ve como Baru guardaba su trigésimo primer trofeo junto con los otros que había ganado en los concursos anteriores.

-"¡Felicidades Baru!" dice Boomer muy feliz.

-"¡Si! Ahora ya fueron treinta y un años seguidos que ganas" dice Butch también feliz por él.

-"Gracias chicos, nunca me imagine que me dejarían participar con mi máquina de hacer burbujas aún después de haberla usado en otra convención" respondió con una sonrisa.

-"Tenían que hacerlo, después de todo los salvaste de una catástrofe" dice Brick también feliz.

-"Jeje, supongo" respondió.

-"Bueno…realmente no quisiera que esto terminará pero es hora de que nos vayamos, tenemos un largo camino que recorrer" decía el chico de rojo listo para irse al mismo tiempo que su amigo cerraba su estante de trofeos cuando…

-"¡Brick espera!" dijo Baru llamando su atención.

-"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto.

-"Quiero unirme a su grupo" respondió seriamente sorprendiéndolos a todos.

* * *

**Brick aceptará a Baru como nuevo miembro d su grupo? o preferirá que se quede en su mundo antes de que siga sufriendo? SOLO HAY UNA FORMA DE AVERIGUARLO XD Nos vemos! =D**


	12. Extra Chapter

Cáp-El elegido pérdido (**Referencia del capitulo:Yugioh, Yugiohgx, Yugioh5ds y Yugioh Zexal**)

-"Oscuridad..." decía una voz en un mundo donde no había un solo rayo de luz. "No hay nada más que oscuridad..." dijo la voz de la persona deteniéndose. Era un joven de largo cabello marrón y ojos marrones; vestido con una camisa negra, chaqueta roja, pantalones grises oscuros y zapatos deportivos rojo con gris.

-"He perdido la noción del tiempo desde que desperté en este lugar..." dice la voz en el interior de su mente mientras el joven miraba a su alrededor. "Cuánto tiempo ha pasado...días, meses o años...es imposible saberlo en este lugar" pensó, después siguió su camino sin rumbo.

-"Lo he perdido todo...en especial a mis amigos Yugi, Yusei y Yuma..." decía su mente recordando a sus amigos con una mirada melancólica. "Todo por culpa de mis acciones pasadas" pensó al mismo tiempo que se detenía y miraba una parte de la zona oscura, en ella estaba una versión de él pero más sombría y fría, vistiendo una pesada armadura negra con capa roja.

-"¡Desearía que todo esto no fuera más que una cruel pesadilla para poder despertar de una vez!" dijo esta vez el joven sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos y arrodillándose. "Yugi lamento todo el daño que te hice. Yusei lo siento, tenías razón, no debí ser tan impulsivo con querer convertirme en un maestro de la llave espada antes que ustedes. Yuma, discúlpame por no haber cumplido tu sueño de ser un maestro de la llave espada" decía mientras recordaba a sus amigos.

-"Sólo quiero que todo regrese a la normalidad y estar con ellos de nuevo ¡Es mucho pedir!" grito con todas sus fuerzas sollozando. Una de sus lágrimas cayó en el suelo haciendo que éste brillara con una intensa luz blanca, tanto que tuvo que cubrir sus ojos con sus brazos. El lugar donde se encontraba comenzó a tomar la forma de una columna con un vitral de él durmiendo y a su alrededor los rostros de sus amigos, incluyendo las dos versiones de Yugi.

-"Q...qué es esto" se pregunto confundido.

-"Jaden Yuki...tus pecados han sido perdonados" dijo una voz en el área.

-"¡Huh! Quién está ahí" pregunto exaltado mientras observaba los alrededores.

-"No obstante...una nueva fuerza de la oscuridad amenaza con destruirlo todo, incluyendo tus amigos" respondió la voz sin responder su pregunta.

-"¿Quieres decir que están vivos?"

-"Si quieres detener la catástrofe y salvarlos, deberás encontrar a los rowdyruff boys".

-"¿Rowdyruff boys?" pregunto Jaden confundido.

-"Ellos son la nueva esperanza que salvará a este reino...pero su victoria dependerá del número de aliados a su lado...estás dispuesto a aceptar esta peligrosa tarea".

-Jaden no necesito pensar mucho su respuesta. "Cometí muchas faltas en el pasado, pero estoy dispuesto a cambiar para corregir mis errores. ¡Te lo pido! Si esta es la única forma en la que podré estar con ellos entonces por favor hazlo" le rogó el joven. En ese momento, apareció una puerta blanca no muy lejos de él.

-"Cuando cruces esa puerta, llegarás al mundo donde se encuentran los rowdyruff boys, no tendrás muchas dificultades cuando los encuentres. Uno es rojo, otro azul y el último verde" dijo la voz.

-"De acuerdo, muchas gracias" dijo con una sonrisa y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. "Yugi...Yusei…Yuma, voy por ustedes" pensó muy serio, luego entro por la puerta.

-En otra parte, los nega sombras veían a Brick y los otros con Baru. El nega sombra que lo veía era una mujer de labios azules, detrás de ella apareció un nega sombra un poco fornido.

-"El equipo de ese chico Brick está creciendo más de lo que esperábamos, para asegurar la victoria de Nexus-sama debemos sacar a uno de sus integrantes del camino" dijo la mujer.

-El nega sombra que había aparecido, sólo asintió y desapareció en un portal oscuro. Dejando a la nega sombra sola.

-"Muy pronto...Nexus-sama se convertirá en el rey de todos los reinos" murmuro.

* * *

**Update! XD con más sorpresas XD**


	13. Chapter 12

Cáp. 12-El Secuestro

_-"Bueno…realmente no quisiera que esto terminará pero es hora de que nos vayamos, tenemos un largo camino que recorrer" decía el chico de rojo listo para irse al mismo tiempo que su amigo cerraba su estante de trofeos cuando…_

_-"¡Brick espera!" dijo Baru llamando su atención._

_-"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto._

_-"Quiero unirme a su grupo" respondió seriamente sorprendiéndolos a todos._

-"¿Quieres unirte a nuestro grupo?" pregunto Boomer.

-"Si" dijo el jumbor. "He estado mucho tiempo trabajando en mis inventos que no he tenido tiempo para concentrarme en lo que quiero, buscar a mi familia, estoy seguro que están vivos y creo que podré encontrarlos más rápido si viajo con ustedes" decía tomando el portarretrato de su familia para colocarlo sobre su estante.

-"Pero…y qué pasara con las personas que necesiten de tu ayuda" le pregunto Butch. Baru puso su garra encima de su hombro.

-"No te preocupes por eso, todos aquí saben cuidarse solos…que dices Brick, les molestaría si un viejo como yo se les une" le pregunta con una sonrisa. El chico de rojo lo miro por varios segundos.

-"Pffff, deberás crees que te aceptaremos en nuestro equipo…" dice Brick burlándose de Baru al mismo tiempo que miraba en otra dirección.

-"¡Hermano!" dice el chico rubio un poco molesto por su actitud grosera. Todos estaban impactados por la manera en que le respondió.

-"Cuando ya eres un miembro oficial del grupo" dijo el joven de cabello naranja levantando su pulgar en alto y sonriendo. Fue cuando sus amigos pudieron dar un suspiro. "Pero no es necesario que te sigas llamando a ti como un hombre cuando en realidad eres un adolescente como nosotros".

-"Jejeje, lo tendré en cuenta" dijo Baru rascando su cabeza. En ese momento, Ven sintió algo extraño a su alrededor y giro su cabeza para ver que era, fue cuando se dio cuenta que no había nadie.

-"¿Ocurre algo?" le pregunto Sync.

-"No…no es nada" respondió, sin darse cuenta que una extraña nube de arena salía por un pequeño orificio de la casa de Baru. Cuando salió voló directo hacia una mano que utilizaba un guante blanco. Era uno de los nega sombras quien al parecer los estaba vigilando. Este se levanto luego de estar arrodillado y comenzó a recordar su misión."_El equipo de ese chico Brick está creciendo más de lo que esperábamos, para asegurar la victoria de Nexus-sama debemos sacar a uno de esos chicos del camino_". Luego de haber recordado su misión desapareció en un portal oscuro.

-En otra parte, varias luces blancas ascendieron del suelo y giraron en círculo hasta que desaparecieron en un brillo de luz. Después de que las luces se esfumaran, en su lugar estaba un joven de largo cabello marrón y ojos marrones.

-"Esos rowdyruff boys deben de estar por aquí, la voz dijo que me enviaría al mundo donde se encontraban ahora" se dijo Jaden a si mismo. "Será mejor que empiece a buscarlos" y empezó a caminar por la ciudad.

-No muy lejos de él, Brick y los demás estaban teniendo problemas para encontrar la cerradura que abriría el portal hacia su siguiente destino.

-"¿Estás seguro de eso?" le pregunto Butch a su hermano Brick.

-"Lo juro, no puedo encontrar la cerradura para abrir el portal" le respondió un poco preocupado.

-"Tal vez necesitemos caminar más" dijo Boomer.

-"¿Esto les ocurre muy seguido?" le pregunto Baru a Sync.

-"A decir verdad, sería la primera vez" le respondía mientras Ven nuevamente miraba en otra dirección sólo para darse cuenta de que no había nada. Parecía que alguien, o algo, lo estaba acosando y no le parecía gracioso, a decir verdad estaba comenzando a preocuparse.

-"Ven…Ven… ¡Ven!" exclamo Sync llamando su atención.

-"Q…q…qué" respondió asustado.

-"Quería preguntarte si sabías por qué Brick no podía encontrar la cerradura, pero parece que ni siquiera estás en este mundo" dijo el joven de cabello verde de manera sarcástica.

-"Jejeje, lo siento" respondió algo avergonzado por su falta de atención.

-"Wahh!…Kakoiii!" dijo Brick llamando la atención de los tres jóvenes, quienes vieron que tanto él como sus hermanos veían con asombro una tienda de ropa. Baru, Sync y Ven se les acercaron y vieron las diversas vestimentas que ofrecía el establecimiento.

-"Qué… ¿quieren comprarse nuevas ropas?" les pregunto el rubio de la llave espada fijándose en una camisa roja con cuello alto que el joven de cabello naranja había elegido.

-"Olvídenlo, el dinero que nos queda es para emergencia; no para gastarlo en caprichos" respondió Sync seriamente, llamando la atención de Butch.

-"Lo dices nada más porque no quieres quitarte ese traje blanco porque lo hizo tu…" pero antes de que el chico de cabello azul siguiera, el joven de cabello verde tapo su boca de inmediato. Todo su rostro estaba ruborizado.

-"Discúlpennos un momento" dijo Sync llevándose consigo a Butch quien trataba de hablar pero lo único que podía decir era decir palabras sin sentido. Todos estaban confundidos.

-Una vez lejos del grupo, el joven general dejo que el chico hablara. "Muy bien, cómo te enteraste" le pregunto el general un poco enojado de que uno de los hermanos de Brick hubiera descubierto su secreto. Butch sonrió muy orgulloso.

-"Deberías aprender a guardar tus cosas personales en lugar de dejarlas a la vista de cualquiera" le dijo mostrando la carta que le había escrito Anise cuando le dio el nuevo traje a Sync, al parecer se la había quitado mientras él dormía. El joven de cabello verde le quito la carta de sus manos con su rostro todo enrojecido de vergüenza.

-"Vaya, parece que después de todo Sync no es el sujeto duro que todos creíamos que era" dice Butch burlándose de él. "Quién se habría imaginado que tuvieras una _NO-VIA_, ¡jajajaja!" se reía el chico mientras el general guardaba la carta en su chaqueta blanca con una expresión seria.

-"¿Supongo que me lo merezco no es verdad?" le pregunto Sync llamando la atención de Butch. "Fue porque me burle enfrente de ti sobre la música no es verdad…"

-"Bueno…" responde con algo de culpa.

-"Lo siento, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal" dice el general también sintiendo algo de culpa. Luego de decir eso, tanto él como su amigo estuvieron en silencio por varios segundos, hasta que Butch sonrió de nuevo de manera orgullosa.

-"¿Acaso estoy soñando o de verás este es el verdadero tú?" dice burlándose de Sync justo enfrente de su cara.

-"Tch, solo estaba tratando de ser amable contigo pero creo que es una perdida de tiempo" le respondió mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba el grupo.

-"No le diré nada a los otros, si es lo que te preocupa" dijo el chico de cabello azul muy serio, haciendo que Sync se detuviera y lo mirara por encima de su hombro. Ambos intercambiaron miradas hasta que el joven de cabello verde también sonriera de manera orgullosa.

-"Debería golpearte por haber tomado mis cosas sin mi permiso…pero como estoy de buen humor te perdonare esta vez" respondió y siguió caminando hacia donde estaba el grupo.

-"No eres más que un hablador Sync, cómo estás tan seguro de que no seré yo quien te golpee primero" dice también con una sonrisa, luego corrió para alcanzarlo. Él no lo sabía, pero Jaden pasó muy cerca de ellos y parecía que todavía no daba con Brick.

-"He caminado por varias horas y no he encontrado ninguna pista de ellos" dijo con mucha pereza. "Esa voz dijo que reconocería a los chicos rápidamente. Me dijo que uno vestía de rojo, el otro de azul y el último de verde pero hasta ahora no he visto a nadie con esa descripción" decía al mismo tiempo que cuatro sombras se le acercaron por la espalda.

-Dentro de la tienda Ven, Sync y Baru esperaban que los tres hermanos salieran de los vestidores con las nuevas vestimentas que habían elegido.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo se necesita para escoger unos simples atuendos?" pregunto el joven general de brazos cruzados, casi perdiendo la paciencia.

-"Recuerda que todavía son sólo unos chicos" respondió Baru.

-"Corrección, tienen catorce años ya no son niños" decía mientras Ven sentía esa sensación de que era observado, cuando se dio la vuelta rápidamente, otra vez no había nadie cerca de él.

-"¿Ven?" le pregunto el joven jumbor tocando su brazo, cuando lo hizo se asusto demasiado.

-"¡Wow!" Dijo alejándose de él.

-"Tranquilízate Ven" le decía al mismo tiempo que el joven de cabello verde se le acercaba. "Sync y yo pensamos que has estado actuando muy extraño el día de hoy, ¿hay algo que te preocupa?".

-"Ustedes…ustedes chicos no sienten como si nos estuvieran observando" les pregunto un poco preocupado. Los dos jóvenes se miraron entre si algo confundidos.

-"La verdad…no" respondió Baru.

-"¿En serio? ¿Nada?"

-"Ven trata de calmarte un poco" dice Sync tomándolo por los hombros.

-"Si" respondió Ven sonriendo, quitando las manos de su amigo de él. "Tienen razón, tal vez lo que necesito es lavarme la cara un poco" y decidió ir al baño del establecimiento para quitarse esa extraña sensación de él.

* * *

-"Disculpa niño, estás perdido" le dijo una voz a Jaden quien seguía en su búsqueda. Cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Ace y sus compañeros.

-"Para serle sincero sólo estoy buscando a unas personas nada mas" respondió con cierta ingenuidad.

-"¡Pues has venido al lugar correcto! Nosotros te ayudaremos a encontrar a esas personas que estás buscando" dijo el líder de la banda.

-"¡Cierto-cierto!" dijeron los tres amigos de Ace, quien tomo el brazo del joven. Sin embargo, Jaden rápidamente hizo que lo soltara.

-"Apreció su ayuda pero no quiero involucrarlos en algo sin sentido como esto" dijo tratando de ser lo más amable posible.

-"¿Sin sentido? Por favor déjanos ayudarte" decía insistiendo en agarrar su mano y el joven de cabello marrón en que lo dejara en paz.

-"Ya le dije que no necesito su ayuda" dijo Jaden esta vez algo enojado.

-"¡Entonces danos todo lo que tengas de valor!" exclamo saltando sobre él al igual que lo hicieron Snake, Artie y Big Billy. El joven sonrió y salto hacia atrás por encima de ellos. Al hacerlo, los cuatro bandidos chocaron sus cabezas fuertemente quedando inconscientes.

-"Pero… ¿a dónde se fue?" pregunto Ace confundido, luego miro hacia el frente y vio como el joven con su mano derecha creaba una llave espada metálica con bordes rojos. En la parte superior tenía una abertura triple acompañada con una esfera azul marino y en la parte inferior, estaba una cadena roja donde una pequeña esfera azul turquesa estaba adherida a ella.

-"No quería usar mi poderes, pero veo que no me dejan opción " les dijo mientras sus ojos cambiaban de color a uno rojo y el otro verde.

-"¿Qué?" pregunto y fue cuando los ataco creando una onda con su llave espada.

-"¡Augh!" decía Ace cubriendo sus rostro con sus brazos. Cuando se recupero del golpe, vio que el joven no estaba enfrente de ellos.

-"¡Ya no está!" dice el joven de piel verde enojado.

-"Eso estuvo cerca ¡Ugh!" pensaba Jaden mientras se alejaba de ellos. En ese momento, sintió un extraño dolor de cabeza y la imagen de su yo alterno tratando de tomar el control de su cuerpo. "No...no tomaras el control de nuevo Haou, no eres más que un recuerdo de mi pasado".

-"¿Y bien? Qué opinan" les pregunto la voz del chico de cabello naranja a sus amigos Sync y Baru. Los dos dirigieron sus miradas hacia ellos y vieron los nuevos atuendos que tenían.

-Brick tenía una franela blanca y sobre ella la camisa manga corta roja con cuello alto que vio en la entrada de la tienda. Como accesorio extra para su vestimenta, había comprado un brazalete negro con dibujos de pequeñas llamas para su muñeca derecha. Llevaba pantalones grises y unos zapatos deportivos negros con trenzas y suelas rojas.

-Boomer tenía una camisa manga corta azul con bordes, y un gran cero, color amarillo en ella, sobre ella una chaqueta con capucha gris de la cual salían de su cuello dos pequeñas cadenas. Como accesorio de preferencia decidió comprar para su dedo medio, de su mano derecha, un anillo que tenía incrustado una hermosa piedra azul. Llevaba unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos deportivos blancos con trenzas y suelas azules.

-Por último y no menos importante, Butch tenía una camiseta negra y sobre ella una franela verde hoja con cuello de tortuga y cremallera adaptable. Como accesorio de preferencia, compró un reloj digital de correa negra. Tenía pantalones holgados azules oscuros y unos zapatos deportivos grises con trenzas y suelas verdes oscuras.

-Aún cuando sus trajes diferían el uno del otro, tenían algo en común, el cinturón negro de su anterior traje.

**Aviso: Estos trajes si me pertenecen XD**

-"¡Guau! debo admitir que cada uno escogió el estilo de acuerdo a su personalidad" dice Baru algo impresionado.

-"Jejeje si…" dice Brick algo ruborizado igual que sus hermanos.

-"¿Dónde están sus otros trajes?" le pregunto Sync.

-"Pues verás…" dijo el chico de rojo recordando lo que paso.

**Minutos antes…**

Boomer: ¡Hey! Me gusta mucho este estilo (_decía mientras se veía en el espejo_)

Butch: Te pareces más a un chico pasado de moda XD

Boomer: Tonto... ¬¬

Butch: ¡Qué dijiste!

Brick: En lugar de estar peleando como niños (_decía mientras caminaba adonde estaban sus hermanos_) deberían decirme cómo me veo =D (_decía posando enfrente de ellos_)

Butch: ¡Te ves genial! (_dice sonriendo con su pulgar en alto_)

Boomer: De diez tienes un once (_dice sonriendo con su pulgar en alto_)

Brick: Awwwwwwww ^_^ ustedes chicos deberás saben como animar a su hermano (_decía colocando sus brazos sobre los cuellos de sus hermanos mientras se reía al igual que ellos_)

Boomer: ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con nuestros otros trajes? (_pregunto señalando sus uniformes negros que estaban doblados sobre un pequeño sillón rojo_)

Butch: Será muy difícil cambiarnos de vestimenta cada vez que entremos en batalla

Brick: Supongo que tienes razón, no nos dimos cuenta de eso _(decía mientras las hebillas de sus cinturones disparaban un rayo del color de cada uno hacia sus ropas, luego éstas se encogieron y entraron en las hebillas de cada uno)_

**Minutos después…**

-"Y eso fue lo que paso" dice Brick explicándole a Sync.

-"Interesante, parece que ese cinturón tiene más secretos de los que pensábamos" respondió mientras detallaba el del chico de rojo.

-"Tal vez pueda revisarlos un poco cuando lleguemos al siguiente mundo" dice Baru observando el cinturón de Boomer.

-"Si" asintió el chico rubio.

-"Por cierto, dónde está Ven" pregunto Butch.

-"Está en el baño lavando su cara" le respondía Sync al mismo tiempo que el joven rubio lavaba su rostro varias veces, después cerro las llaves del grifo y tomo un paño que estaba cerca de él.

-"Sync y Baru tenían razón, esto era justo lo que necesitaba" dijo y seco su rostro justo enfrente de los espejos del baño. Cuando se quito el paño del rostro vio que detrás de él estaba el nega sombra que lo estaba siguiendo. Se sorprendió mucho.

-En el interior de la tienda, Jaden acababa de entrar por la puerta luego de haber escapado de Ace y sus amigos.

-"Parece que los perdí de vista" dice aliviado de que los había perdido, luego su mirada se desvió adonde estaban Brick y los otros conversando.

-"Será posible" pensó al mismo tiempo que detallaba sus vestimentas. "Rojo, azul, verde…no hay duda, tienen que ser ellos" dijo y antes de pudiera alcanzarlos, hubo una enorme explosión que vino de los baños.

-"_Cough, cough, cough_… ¡qué fue eso!" pregunto Brick tosiendo un poco luego de todo el polvo que se levanto. Las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a correr asustadas, pero ni él ni los otros retrocedieron. Poco a poco la nube de polvo fue desapareciendo y pudieron ver claramente lo que pasaba. Había el nega sombra poco musculoso cargaba bajo su brazo a Ven, quien estaba inconciente y cubierto de tierra.

-"¡Ven!" grito el chico de rojo preocupado igual que los otros, incluyendo Jaden quien se sorprendió por su apariencia.

-El nega sombra con su otra mano creo un portal oscuro y comenzó a entrar en él.

-"¡Se está escapando!" exclamo Boomer.

-"¡No dejaré que se lleven a otro de mis amigos!" exclamo Brick molesto y corrió hacia el portal que usaba el nega sombra para escapar.

-"¡Brick espera!" grito Butch y los siguió igual que lo otros. Uno por uno, los cinco entraron en el portal oscuro. Jaden los miro con detenimiento mientras se aseguraba de que no estaba cometiendo un error.

-"No hay duda de ello, esos tres chicos son los que la voz menciono y parece que están en problemas ¡debo ayudarlos!" pensó. Luego entro en portal antes de que éste desapareciera.

* * *

**:o Ven fue secuestrado! Qué harán ahora Brick y los demás para rescatarlo? Conocerán por fin a Jaden, averígüenlo en el siguient capitulo XD**


	14. Chapter 13

**Peligro! Peligro!: Spoilers de alto nivel en el siguiente capitulo. Entre bajo su propio riesgo, EN SERIO...**

Cáp.13-To the town of wind

-La escena donde los chicos entraban al portal oscuro era repetida una y otra vez por el polvo negro usado por el demonio rojo para espiar a los chicos.

-"No-no-no-no ¡No!" exclamo el misterioso villano molesto haciendo que el polvo se dispersara, perdiendo la imagen. "Se supone que yo soy quien debe darles el gran final a esos chicos, no esos sujetos de blanco" dijo levantando su tenaza en alto.

-"Ohhhh…mi querido polvo qué voy a hacer ahora" decía acercando otro de los materiales vivientes a su oído puntiagudo, el polvo se movió repetitivamente respondiendo.

-"¿Qué vaya a acabarlos yo mismo? Es una buena idea pero…temo que no podré hacerlo. Al parecer hay ciertas personas que no comprenden lo amable que he sido con ellos al dejarlos con vida, no es cierto…Prof. Utonium" dijo algo enojado mirando a un científico acostado en el suelo con varias heridas, él levanto un poco su cabeza y vio como un polvo negro tenía una máquina en su poder.

-"Así que estabas pensando en pedir ayuda escapando a otro mundo" dice el demonio mirando el artefacto que luego el polvo negro aplasto con toda su fuerza y toda las piezas cayeron cerca de él.

-"Tendrás que pensarlo de nuevo, y deberías sentirte feliz de que no lastime a tu hijo y a su molesta mascota también" le dijo. En ese momento otro polvo se acerco a su oído puntiagudo y le dijo algo.

-"¡Eso es mi querido polvo! Si no puedo dejar mi reino, entonces haré que mis sirvientes traigan los chicos hasta mi" decía abriendo su tenaza y liberando cinco polvos negros que pronto tomaron la forma de cinco jóvenes.

-"Jejeje… ¡jajajajaja!" reía el demonio mientras que el Prof. volvía sus manos puños y golpeaba el suelo.

-"Lo siento…lo siento…de verás trate de ayudarlos…Boomer…Butch…Brick" decía Utonium tratando todo lo posible por no llorar pero no pudo evitarlo.

-En un corredor de varios colores, el chico de rojo giro su cabeza hacia atrás como si alguien lo estuviera llamando.

-"Brick…hay algo malo" le pregunto el chico de azul, a su lado estaba su otro hermano observándolo.

-"No, no es nada" respondió algo confundido por lo que paso.

-"De algo podemos estar seguros…Sync y Baru no están por aquí" decía el chico de verde observando todo a su alrededor. "Al menos que hayan entrado en esa luz del frente"

-"No tenemos otra opción más que entrar ¿no?" dijo Brick haciendo que sus hermanos asintieran.

-"Vamos, tenemos que rescatar a Ven" dijo y continuaron su camino. Ellos no lo sabían, pero Jaden los estaba siguiendo.

-"Este lugar…es cada vez más extraño…me pregunto donde… ¡Ahí están!" pensó una vez que los vio entrar en la luz. "Debo seguirlos muy de cerca para no perderme como los otros" y decidió seguirlos.

-"Así que decidiste hacerte cargo de Ven, sin preguntarme primero" dijo Nexus sentado en su confortable silla mientras escuchaba todo lo que había pasado durante su ausencia. "Es una suerte que haya terminado a tiempo todo lo que tenía que hacer para asumir mi mandato de nuevo"

-"Le pido disculpas mi señor" respondió la nega sombra femenina apenada. "Pensé que debíamos hacernos cargos de ellos ya que el número de integrantes en su grupo ha estado aumentando últimamente. Le prometo que la próxima vez no tomare ninguna acción sin antes tener su aprobación".

-"No, está bien. Toda acción tomada por cualquier nega sombra siempre será vista como un bien para el futuro de nuestra familia" dijo el nega sombra con una expresión maliciosa.

-Cuando los chicos cruzaron la luz, llegaron a un pequeño y pacífico pueblo que les recordaba un poco el atardecer.

-"Que raro…por qué el nega sombra vendría a este lugar" pregunto Boomer un poco confundido.

-"Si…es decir, me imaginaba más un lugar frío y oscuro" dijo Butch algo impresionado.

-"No tenemos tiempo para preocuparnos por eso, debemos encontrar a Ven y rápido" dijo Brick muy serio y comenzó a caminar.

-"Lo sabemos Brick" responde su hermano rubio pero no tan decidido como él.

-"No tienes porque repetirlo" dijo su hermano de cabello azul un poco enojado por la actitud de su hermano de cabello naranja. Y los tres continuaron con su camino.

-En el interior de una mansión, Baru y Sync revisaban todo el lugar de arriba hacia abajo y en cada habitación.

-"Me pregunto si Ven y los chicos se encuentran aquí" pregunto el jumbor mirando a su alrededor.

-"Parecer como si tomáramos rutas diferentes al entrar en ese portal" respondió el general también detallando el lugar.

-"Al menos podríamos terminar de revisar el lugar" dijo Baru.

-"Espero que esta habitación no este llena de dibujos como lo estaba la otra" respondió Sync y siguió con su búsqueda.

-"Me pregunto si los que vivieron en esta casa tenían hijos" se pregunto, después siguió a su amigo.

-Debajo de la mansión donde los dos se encontraban, había un laboratorio secreto y en su interior…estaba nada menos que Ven, quien lentamente comenzó a despertarse sin importarle lo cansado o lastimado que se encontraba su cuerpo.

-"Do…dónde…estoy" se preguntaba mientras usaba las paredes para mantenerse en pie. "Cómo fue…que llegue aquí". Y fue cuando lo recordó, se estaba lavando la cara muy tranquilo pero cuando se dio la vuelta vio al nega sombra justo detrás de él, y esté lo atacó usando solamente la arena que flotaba en su mano.

-"Tengo que avisarle a Brick y a los otros lo peligroso que es" decía forzando su cuerpo a que caminara aún con la poca energía que le quedaba. Su lento pero seguro paso lo condujo a otra habitación donde estaba una enorme computadora y cerca de ella una puerta que llevaba a otra habitación. Mientras caminaba, el monitor se encendió llamando la atención de Ven, en él podía ver que estaba su imagen pero la información que decía sobre él estaba equivocada, según ella su nombre no era Ven, sino Roxas (**kh2**)

-"Q…q…qué significa esto" se pregunto algo asustado.

-"Esa es la cruda realidad, tú existencia no es nada más que una mentira" respondió una voz cerca de Ven haciendo que se asustara más.

-"¡Quién eres! ¡Ugh!" dijo sosteniendo su pecho debido a lo lastimado que estaba.

-"No deberías exaltarte tanto con esas heridas que tienes, qué quieres acortar tu vida más de lo que está ahora" le pregunto la voz de manera sarcástica.

-"¡Muéstrate!" grito Ven.

-"¡Jajaja! Veo que todavía pierdes la calma fácilmente, no has cambiado nada después de todos estos años" dijo la voz haciendo presente. Cuando el chico rubio la vio estaba sin palabras, era una versión de Sora pero con el cabello negro y ojos amarillos, vestido con una armadura negra.

-"Quién…quién eres…" titubeo.

-"A qué te refieres con quién soy…soy yo, Vanitas (**kh birth by sleep)** también conocido como el lado oscuro de tu corazón" responde con una sonrisa malvada.

* * *

-"El lado oscuro…de mi corazón" pregunto.

-"¿Por qué la cara de sorpresa? Muy en el fondo sabes que es cierto" decía al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia él. "Y no sólo eso, la pregunta ahora es…cuál de los dos es real, si tú o ese chico llamado Roxas".

-"Roxas…" murmuro Ven recordando cuando Sora lo llamo por ese nombre cuando se conocieron por primera vez en Monte Ballesta (**leer kh ep.1 sendero del héroe**). "¡Qué es lo que sabes sobre ese Roxas, y por qué te pareces tanto a Sora!" le pregunto algo enojado mientras sacudía sus hombros.

-"Woah-woah, calma guerrero" respondió Vanitas haciendo que lo soltara. "Si alguien es culpable de esto eres tú".

-"¿Yo?"

-"¡Si tú! Quizás no lo recuerdes, pero hace tiempo tu y tus tontos amigos derrotaron al maestro y a mí cuando estábamos tan cerca de abrir la puerta a Kingdom Hearts **(kh birth by sleep**).

-"¿La puerta…a Kingdom Hearts?"

-"Vaya que eres lento con esto de recordar cosas pero no puedo culparte, después de todo no eres más un simple recuerdo del mundo al cual se le permitió vivir igual que yo durante todo este tiempo… ¿por qué? no lo sé y sinceramente no me importa".

-"¡Deja de decir que soy un recuerdo! ¡Yo soy Ventus y tengo mi propia existencia!" le replico al joven de cabello negro.

-"Corrección, tenías…eso fue antes de que destruyeras la X-Blade, condenándonos a ambos a la oscuridad eterna" (**kh birth by sleep)**

-"Qué…pero de qué estás hablan…". En ese momento Vanitas golpeo el estómago de Ven muy fuerte. Cuando lo hizo, el elegido rubio pudo ver varios recuerdos donde estaba él con un joven mayor que él de cabello marrón y ojos azules. Por extraño que pareciese, también estaba Aqua (**ambos de kh birth by sleep**), la joven que salvó a Brick aquella noche que los nega sombras atacaron su hogar (**leer Hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boysZ**).

-Ven se arrodilló en el suelo debido al dolor. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que lo mantenía en el piso sino el hecho de que Vanitas podía estar diciendo la verdad.

-"No…no puede ser cierto" murmuro preocupado. "Todo este tiempo…no era más que un recuerdo " decía al mismo tiempo que lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-En otra parte, el camino de los tres chicos los llevo hasta un bosque que estaba alejado del pueblo. En él, los hermanos trataban de encontrar una pista que los llevara hasta donde estaba su amigo cautivo.

-"¿Estás seguro que no estamos perdidos?" le pregunto Boomer a Brick quien inspeccionaba la zona, pero su hermano no le respondió. Sus dos hermanos se miraron entre sí con miradas preocupadas, sabiendo que a su hermano líder le estaba pasando algo.

-"Brick…hermano…" dijo el chico de azul acercándose al chico de rojo, quien continuaba murmurando cosas para sí mismo al mismo tiempo caminaba de un lado hacia otro sin prestarle atención a lo que le rodeaba.

-"Brick sabemos que estás preocupado por Ven igual que nosotros pero por favor deja de actuar de esa forma tan arrogante" dice Boomer en un último intento para que recapacitara, pero no lo logro, su hermano parecía no querer aceptar la ayuda de nadie.

-Butch veía todo lo que pasaba desde lejos. Al principio se cruzo de brazos y espero que ellos resolvieran sus problemas. No obstante, parecía que se generaban más de los que ya estaban y llego un momento en que no soporto más y camino hacia sus hermanos.

-"¡Brick al menos respóndeme cuando te hablo!" dijo Boomer casi sollozando. En ese momento, Butch tomo con mucha fuerza el hombro de Brick para obligarlo a que lo viera a la cara.

-"¡Escucha Brick, ya tuve suficiente de tu actitud! Así que será mejor q…" alcanzo a decir el chico de verde porque vio algo que jamás espero ver en su vida…su hermano quien creyó que era igual de fuerte y valiente que él…estaba llorando.

-"Hermano…estás…" dice el chico de azul sorprendido.

-"¡No estoy llorando!" les respondió. "Es sólo que me cayo una basura en el ojo nada más" decía secando sus lágrimas con su brazo.

-"¡Y en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo, ayúdenme a encontrar algún rastro de ese sujeto!" les grito a sus dos hermanos.

-"Brick tienes que relajarte un poco" le dijo Boomer, pero pronto se escucho una discusión entre ellos. Discusión a la cual Butch no quería entrar, una cosa eran las peleas que tenía con sus hermanos, incluso con Sync…pero está, esta discusión podría romper los lazos que los unían y no quería que eso pasara, no después del problema que tuvo con Brick y que hizo llorar a Boomer (**leer Hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boysZ**)

-El chico amante de la música sabía lo que debía hacer. Mientras aclaraba un poco su garganta, su rostro se ruborizo y poco a poco empezó a cantar una canción.

KAZE NO MACHI HE by Fiction Junction KEIKO

To…to…Toki no mukou kaze no machi he

Nee tsureteitte

_Inmediatamente Brick y Boomer dejan de discutir y miran con detenimiento a su hermano_

Shiroi hana no yume kanaete

_Boomer: E…e…esa canción es…_

_Brick:La misma que mamá usaba para arrullarnos cuando éramos bebes decía mientras recordaba esa anécdota particular de su pasado_.

Amai yubi de kono te wo tori

Nee tooi michi wo

Michibiite hoshi no anata no soba he

_Vanitas: Como te había dicho antes no es más que la cruda realidad de un simple recuerdo _**respondió, luego miro a Ven llorando**_. Acaso pensaste que refugiándote con tus nuevos amigos cambiarías todo…que iluso. Y en quién ibas a confiar: en el impulsivo-infantil de Brick, en el ingenuo-debilucho de Boomer, en el solitario-agresivo de Butch o tal vez en el… _**pero justo antes de que Vanitas siguiera burlándose, Ven se levantó del suelo y lo golpeó haciendo que cayera al suelo**_._

Ven:¡_No dejare que te burles de mis amigos enfrente de mi_! **le respondió muy molesto. La contraparte del rubio, tocó la mejilla donde había sido lastimado y se rió maliciosamente.**

Vanitas: _Ya veo…eso es muy lindo de tu parte, preocuparte por los otros cuando deberías preocuparte por ti mismo_ **decía levantándose del suelo, después extendió su mano hacia él como si quisiera que Ven la tomara.** _Pero no hay mucho tiempo para pensar en los demás._

Sono utagoe taenai hirusagari

Mezamette futari wa hitotsu ni nari

**Baru y Sync habían llegado a un estudio de la mansión pero lo que les llamo la atención fue la falta del suelo de la habitación y la extraña entrada que parecía llevar a otra habitación.**

_Baru: Ven probablemente se encuentre allá abajo_

_Sync: No hay duda de eso_

Shiawase no imi wo

Hajimette shiru no deshou tsuretteitte

**Jaden nuevamente había perdido de vista a Brick y sus hermanos y se estaba lamentando por haberse distraído sólo unos segundos**

_Jaden: Suspiro...Los perdí de nuevo…me distraje por unos segundos y los pierdo de vista dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor, hasta que escuchó la canción que cantaba Butch._

_Jaden: Esa canción…es tan linda, pero triste a la vez…me pregunto si los chicos se encontrarán en ese lugar dijo y siguió el sonido de la canción_

Sono utagoe setsunaku takaraka ni

Subete no kokoro ni hibiku no deshou

**Butch seguía cantando la canción muy inspirado mientras sus hermanos lo observaban.**

_Brick: Boomer…dijo llamando la atención de su hermano. Lamento haberme enojado contigo._

_Boomer: No te preocupes hermano ya te había perdonado desde un principio respondió con una sonrisa que hizo que el chico de cabello naranja se sintiera algo culpable por la actitud que tuvo hace unos minutos atrás, luego los dos continuaron observando la presentación de su hermano._

Shiawase no imi wo

Shirezu ni nemuru yoru ni

Mada shiranai yume no mukou

Nee tooi michi wo

Futari de yukeru wa

_Ven: ¡Q…q…qué nos está pasando_! **Le pregunto a Vanitas muy exaltado mientras los cuerpos de ambos comenzaban a desaparecer**.

_Vanitas: Hmph…esa bruja no se equivocó cuando me dijo que no me quedaba mucho tiempo de vida pensó al mismo tiempo que veía su mano desaparecer. ¡Escucha asustadizo! Sólo hay una manera en que podremos salvarnos, debemos unirnos de nuevo en una sola persona._

**Ellos no lo sabían pero Baru y Sync escuchaban su conversación.**

_Ven: ¿Unirnos de nuevo?_

_Vanitas: ¡Podrías dejar de hacer tantas preguntas! Escucha tú quieres ver a tus tontos amigos y yo no quiero desaparecer de nuevo, así que esto será como un trato entre nosotros. Si nos unimos de nuevo ten la seguridad de que ninguno de los dos desaparecerá._

_Ven: Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti._

Vanitas: _Tch…cuánto más quieres que me doblegue ante ti, te busqué porque esa mujer de cabello negro me dijo que era la única forma para salvarnos decía recordando a la bruja dimensional Yuuko y ahora estás comenzando a dudar, pensé que tu mayor deseo aquella vez que nos enfrentamos era estar con tus amigos Terra y Aqua_ (**kh birth by sleep**).

_Ven: Quieres decir que…si me uno contigo…por fin podré recuperar aquellos recuerdos que tienes._

_Vanitas: Al menos es mejor que desaparecer no crees…dice de manera sarcástica. Ven sonrió y lo miró a la cara_

_Ven: Tienes un punto _**ahí y le dio la mano a Vanitas, haciendo que una luz blanca cubriera al joven de cabello negro que se unió con el cuerpo del rubio. Cuando sólo quedo él se desmayó y rápidamente Baru y Sync fueron a auxiliarlo**

_Baru: ¡Ven! ¡Ven! ¡Reacciona!_

Kaze no machi he...

**Cantó Butch, luego tomó algo de aire después de haber cantado toda la canción sin parar.**

* * *

**Aquellos que estén familiarizados con los juegos d kingdom hearts seguro saben cuál es el mundo en que se encuentran, pero para aquellos que no lo conocen se llama Twilight town. Si se interesaron por la historia d birth by sleep pueden consultar las Págs. q contengan información sobre el juego o en su debido caso...preguntarme a mi a través d un correo XD Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!**


	15. Chapter 14

Cáp.14-Un deseo peligroso

-Todo el bosque estaba en silencio desde que el chico serio termino con su canción. Luego tomo algo de aire, después de todo había cantado toda la pieza sin descansar. Cuando abrió sus ojos, vio que sus hermanos lo veían sin saber que decir, estaban impresionados de que su hermano se hubiera aprendido la canción después de tanto tiempo.

-"Je…qué les pareció, se sienten mejor ahora" les pregunto Butch con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-"¡Por supuesto!" exclamo Boomer abrazando a su hermano, quien se ruborizo al instante. "No sabía que pudieras cantar de esa forma ¡Eres sorprendente!" dijo muy feliz. Brick por otra parte estaba con la mirada baja y apretando sus puños.

-"Si-si…lo sé, pero necesito mi espacio personal así que retrocede un poco" respondió el chico de verde empujando un poco a su hermano rubio.

-"¡Oh vamos! Por qué no aceptas un abrazo de hermanos" le pregunta muy sonriente el chico de azul, como si estuviera jugando con él.

-"¡Porque eres irritante y molesto como un pequeño niño! ¡Ahora aléjate!" decía Butch usando todas sus fuerzas para alejar a Boomer de él, quien todavía seguía insistiendo en darle un abrazo. Brick lentamente comenzó a acercárseles, ellos no lo notaron porque estaban muy ocupados luchando.

-"¡Por última vez Boomer no dejare que me abraces!" dijo el chico de cabello azul perdiendo la paciencia. En ese momento sintió como alguien le daba una palmada por detrás de su cabeza.

-"¡Au! ¡Pero qué rayos te pasa! ¿Por qué me golpeas?" le pregunto Butch molesto a Brick mientras acariciaba el lugar donde fue golpeado. Al parecer fue él el responsable del golpe.

-"Eso fue por cantar esa canción cuando en un momento innecesario" le respondió Brick con una expresión seria en su rostro.

-"Geez…de acuerdo señor enojón, la próxima vez dejare que ustedes dos resuelvan sus discusiones" dijo el chico de verde enojado por la actitud de su hermano. El chico de azul estaba triste, porque parecía que la canción de su hermano no había calmado al chico de rojo.

-"No, ni pienses que harás eso" decía Brick extendiendo su mano hacia Butch, sus dos hermanos estaban confundidos por lo que hacía. "Los tres nos hemos ayudado y apoyado juntos, siempre ha sido así y siempre será…fui un tonto al pensar que podía resolverlo solo. Qué dicen… ¡Listos para buscar a Ven juntos!" dice con una enorme sonrisa.

-"Brick…" dice Boomer feliz de ver que después de todo la canción si había funcionado.

-"Je…ustedes chicos si que saben hacer que pierda el control" respondió el chico de cabello azul con una sonrisa estrechando su mano con la del chico de cabello naranja.

-"Lo hacemos porque es divertido, ¿no es verdad Boomer?" le pregunto Brick con una sonrisa a su hermano rubio.

-"¡Si!" asintió con una sonrisa.

-"Oh si…" dice Butch con cierto sarcasmo. "¡Entonces qué te parece esto!" dijo quitándole la gorra a su hermano.

-"¡Oye devuélvemela!" exclamo Brick algo enojado tratando de alcanzar la gorra que obviamente el chico de verde no dejaba que tomara.

-"¡Jajaja! Boomer atrápala" dijo muy sonriente Butch y le lanzo la gorra a su hermano.

-"¡La tengo!" dijo el chico de azul feliz mientras movía la gorra de una lado hacia otro como si estuviera haciendo una señal.

-"¡Cuando tenga mi gorra de nuevo me las pagaran!" dijo Brick con una expresión desafiante, como si estuviera disfrutando la broma de sus hermanos y corrió hacia Boomer para quitarle su gorra, pero su hermano rápidamente la lanzo hacia otra parte del bosque, por supuesto, el chico de rojo corrió hacia donde estaba su gorra

-"Muy graciosos chicos" dijo hincado para recoger su gorra, luego la sacudió un poco antes de ponérsela. No obstante, algo enfrente de él llamo su atención.

-"¿Crees que se enoje con nosotros?" le pregunto el chico de azul a su hermano.

-"No lo sé, pero fue divertido" responde el de verde con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-"Jejeje, lo sé" dijo Boomer muy sonriente colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-"¡Chicos vengan a ver esto, rápido!" les grito Brick, ellos dejaron de reírse y rápidamente fueron hasta donde estaba, temiendo que algo le había pasado. Cuando llegaron, vieron que su hermano se estaba levantando del suelo mientras se colocaba su gorra y veía un extraño portal negro con forma circular enfrente de él. Sus hermanos fueron hasta él para mirar más de cerca el portal.

-"¿Q…qué es eso?" pregunto Boomer un poco asustado.

-"No lo sé…" respondió Brick extendiendo su mano para tocarlo.

-"Ten cuidado con lo que haces" le dijo Butch preocupado por lo que podría pasar.

-"Lo tendré" dijo el chico de rojo tratando de mantener la calma y tratando de hacer que sus hermanos no se asustaran. Lentamente, coloco su mano en el portal y para su sorpresa parecía como si estuviera tocando un espejo. "_Suspiro_…parece que este portal no funciona" dijo aliviado pero en ese momento, de su interior salieron numerosas criaturas blancas como si hubieran sido despertadas de su sueño.

-"¡Son Nobodies!" exclamo Brick preocupado al ver que eran las mismas criaturas blancas con largos tentáculos con las que pelearon hace tiempo (**leer hikari no yami! Rowdyruff BoysZ**).

-"¿Te refieres a esas cosas que son casi como los primos de los sincorazones?" le pregunto Boomer.

-"Precisamente" respondió el chico de rojo mirando como los nobodies dirigían sus miradas hacia ellos a pesar de no tener ojos. "Y parece que tendremos que pelear contra ellos".

-"¡Je! Esto me servirá como calentamiento" decía Butch con una sonrisa orgullosa golpeando sus nudillos, después extendió su mano para invocar su kwan dao…pero nada pasaba.

-"Q…pero… ¡pero qué pasa! No puedo invocar mi kwan dao" dijo muy preocupado.

-"¡Qué!" dijo Brick muy sorprendido por lo que escucho.

-"Brick…mis manos no pueden crear magia" dice Boomer algo triste por su falta de poder.

-"No… ¡no puede ser!" dijo el chico de rojo muy preocupado, trato de invocar su llave espada de fuego pero al final no lo logro. Ellos no lo sabían, pero los nobodies cada vez más se les acercaban, hasta que estuvieron a sólo centímetros de ellos y velozmente saltaron sobre ellos.

-"¡Maldición!" fue lo que pensó Brick antes que sus enemigos saltaran hacia los tres.

-En la mansión, Sync y Baru, quien cargaba a Ven en su espalda, habían salido del laboratorio y se dirigían a la entrada de la extraña casa.

-"¿Aún no despierta?" le pregunto el jumbor a su amigo, el general vio el rostro del elegido rubio, aún seguía sin despertar.

-"No, aún sigue en estado de coma" respondió seriamente.

-"¿Qué les diremos a los chicos?"

-"La verdad por supuesto, no podemos tratarlos como niños Baru, deben aprender que no todo es felicidad" respondió Sync. Su amigo pensó lo que dijo por varios minutos, recordando lo que le paso a su amigo Grubber.

-"Cierto…" respondió un poco triste al mismo tiempo que ambos se acercaban a la puerta de entrada.

-De vuelta con los chicos, los nobodies los lastimaban cuantas veces querían, claro que Brick y sus hermanos se defendían pero no podían hacer mucho sin sus poderes. Sus enemigos continuamente los golpeaban con sus delgados brazos como si fueran látigos.

-"¡Ough!" dijo Brick luego de que uno de los nobodies lo golpeara en la mejilla, luego cayó en el suelo. "¡Chicos resistan!" dijo cuando vio que tres de esas criaturas blancas estaban sobre Boomer, dos lo tenían agarrado por las muñecas y parecían querer quitarles sus brazos mientras que el tercero lo tenía agarrado por el cuello.

-"¡Es fácil decirlo!" dijo el chico rubio tratando de resistir el dolor y zafarse de los nobodies. Al final fue Butch quien logro espantarlos cuando golpeo a uno de los que agarraba a su hermano por la muñeca, los otros rápidamente los soltaron.

-"Rayos…piensa Brick, piensa…por qué no podemos transformarnos" pensaba mientras estaba en el suelo. Los nobodies por alguna razón prefirieron perseguir a los hermanos de Brick que a él, tal vez porque creían que ya estaba muerto ya que no se movía.

-Mientras Brick pensaba una razón lógica, recordó cuando recibieron sus vestimentas de colores como regalo de su maestro y que no se las habían quitado sino hasta no hace mucho que fue cuando compraron sus nuevas ropas y también recordó cuando las hebillas de sus cinturones negros absorbieron sus vestimentas.

-"¡Eso es!" pensó el chico de cabello naranja. "¡Chicos lo descubrí! Son nuestros trajes de colores los que nos dan poder" les dijo mientras ellos golpeaban a los nobodies. Su grito llamo la atención de varios de ellos.

-"¡Qué!" dijo Boomer sorprendido

-"¡Tiene que ser una broma!" dijo Butch más sorprendido. Fue cuando Brick miro una luz roja que brillaba continuamente en la hebilla de su cinturón.

-"¡Chicos la hebilla de sus cinturones esa es la respuesta!" les dijo. Los nobodies nuevamente saltaron hacia él, justo cuando Brick presiono la hebilla roja de su cinturón negro. Inmediatamente, una luz roja lo cubrió por completo.

**-"¡Master Brick**!" exclamo Brick en un área montañosa, luego grito con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que la tierra debajo de él se agrietara tanto que fue cubierto con la lava que salió del suelo de forma ascendente. Después, empezaron a aparecer pequeñas burbujas de lava que penetraron la columna de fuego donde estaba el chico de rojo, una por una las esferas fueron golpeando todo el cuerpo del joven haciendo que su franela blanca y camisa de cuello alto roja cambiaran a su camisa carmin y chaqueta negra. Sus guantes oscuros aparecieron de la nada, su pantalón gris se transformó en el pantalón negro de su traje especial y sus zapatos deportivos negros cambiaron a los blancos con negro de suelas rojas que siempre usaba. Una vez que su traje estuvo completo, extendió su brazo derecho a la derecha y su llave espada de fuego apareció en ella, con un rápido movimiento corto la lava y la hizo desaparecer.

* * *

-Cuando la luz roja desapareció, todos vieron con asombro a Brick con su traje de batalla rojo y negro. El chico observo su antigua vestimenta con felicidad al igual que su fiel llave espada en su mano.

-"Es bueno verte de nuevo" dijo el chico de cabello naranja con una sonrisa.

-"Lo…lo logro" titubeo Boomer impresionado. Los nobodies perdieron el interés en sus hermanos y fueron tras Brick.

-"¡Hagámoslo!" dijo Butch, Boomer asintió seriamente y los dos presionaron las hebillas de sus cinturones. El chico rubio brillo con una intensa luz azul y su hermano con una intensa luz verde.

**-"¡Wizard Boomer!"**exclamo Boomer en un área parecida a uno de los polos árticos, luego con sus dos manos con magia de hielo se abrazo a sí mismo congelando todo su cuerpo en un iceberg. El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y de repente un rayo cayo sobre la montaña de hielo, está empezó a agrietarse hasta que se rompió y Boomer salió de su interior sin su camisa y sin su chaqueta, sin sus pantalones azules y sin sus zapatos blancos con cuadros negros. Esta vez estaba con su camisa azul celeste, chaqueta negra, guantes oscuros, su pantalón negro de su traje especial y sus zapatos blancos con negro de suelas azules. Sus manos estaban listas para hacer sus hechizos de hielo y trueno.

-"¡**Chaotic Butch**!" exclamo Butch en un área desolada, con su puño golpeo la seca tierra creando una columna que lo llevo hasta lo más alto del cielo. Después con sus dos manos cubiertas por una luz verde hizo como si desgarrara su camisa verde, pantalón azul y sus zapatos deportivos grises. Cuando lo hizo, la vestimenta que estaba debajo de su ropa normal era su camisa verde hoja, chaqueta manga corta negra, guantes oscuros, pantalones negros y sus zapatos blancos con negro de suelas verde. Con su mano recogió algo de aire del lugar y éste empezó a tomar la forma de su kwan dao, luego empezó a girarla en círculos en su mano para lanzarla al aire y atraparla de nuevo con su mano derecha.

**Aviso: Lo único que me pertenece de esta idea son los nombres de los chicos y la forma en que se transforman, los trajes le pertenecen a Bipinkbunny de deviantart, si quieren verlo, en mi cuenta d fanfiction tengo el link que va directo a mi profile de deviantart donde podrán ver sus dibujos)**

-Los nobodies ahora veían con asombro las nuevas transformaciones de los chicos. Los tres se prepararon para pelear al igual que las criaturas blancas que se abalanzaron sobre ellos. Ahora la batalla esta a favor de Brick y sus hermanos quienes fácilmente lograron hacerle frente a los nobodies de bajo nivel.

-"Eso les enseñara" dijo Brick colocando su llave espada sobre sus hombros. En ese instante, más de esos portales se abrieron y más nobodies se abrieron paso, esta vez estaban los que tenían tentáculos, otros que parecían samurais, otros que parecían unas aves que podían esconderse en el suelo y unos pequeños que se transformaban en armas (**kh2)**.

-Nuevamente, los tres tuvieron que seguir luchando contra sus enemigos cuyo número no parecía disminuir. No muy lejos de ellos, alguien parecía querer entrar en la batalla también. La persona levanto su brazo derecho y en su mano apareció su llave espada metálica. Después salto al campo de batalla y comenzó a pelear contra los nobodies, algunos eran golpeados o cortados mientras que otros desaparecían luego de ser golpeado con ataques mágicos espaciales.

-"Wow…otro elegido por la llave espada" dijo Brick impresionado.

-"Acabo con todos ellos…" dijo Boomer también impresionado.

-"Más rápido que nosotros…" dijo Butch también impresionado.

-"¿Están bien chicos?" les pregunto su salvador acercándose al mismo tiempo que su llave espada desaparecía y sus ojos regresaban su color natural. Los tres hermanos vieron al joven de cabello marrón caminando hacia ellos con una sonrisa.

-"Si, gracias por ayudarnos" respondió el chico de cabello naranja, a los pocos segundos su cuerpo fue cubierto con una luz roja, su hermano rubio fue cubierto por una azul y su hermano de cabello azul por una verde. Cuando las luces desaparecieron, los tres tenían sus vestimentas normales de nuevo.

-"Parece que nuestros poderes reaccionan cuando hay peligro" dijo Boomer mirando con asombro su otra vestimenta que había comprado en el mundo de Baru.

-"O cuando necesitemos luchar" dijo Butch también sorprendido.

-"Probablemente ambos" dijo Brick mirando su cinturón negro muy curioso. "Pero eso no importa ahora, cómo te llamas" le pregunto.

-"Mi nombre es Jaden Yuki y he venido para ayudarlos a salvar a su amigo" respondió con una expresión alegre.

-"¡Cómo lo sabes!" preguntaron los tres muy sorprendidos cómicamente. Fue cuando Boomer miro hacia otro lado, pudo ver a Sync, Baru y Ven, en la espalda de su amigo jumbor, dirigiéndose al pueblo.

-"¡Miren chicos! Son Baru y Sync y parece que encontraron a Ven" dijo el chico de azul señalando el lugar adonde se dirigían.

-"¡Entonces vamos!" dijo el chico de rojo feliz de la noticia y corrió junto sus hermanos hacia donde estaban sus amigos y el joven pelirrojo los siguió. "¡Baru, Sync!" grito llamando la atención de sus amigos.

-"Aquí vienen…" dijo el joven jumbor triste.

-"No hay vuelta atrás Baru, debemos ser honestos" responde Sync muy serio cruzando sus brazos. Su amigo de cabello negro los miraba muy felices corriendo hacia ellos y no pudo evitar sentir lástima por los tres…

-Minutos más tarde, Ven estaba recostado de un árbol y Brick estaba justo enfrente de él como si se preparara para hacerle algo. El pobre chico estaba llorando al igual que sus hermanos, los tres trataban de hacer lo mejor posible para ser fuertes pero simplemente no podían…sentían como si el día del ataque de los nega sombras a su hogar se repitiera otra vez (**leer hikari no yami! Rowdyruff BoysZ**).Sus amigos en cambio trataban de tomar la situación como adultos, no lloraban pero si se sentían tristes por la pérdida de su amigo.

-"Y pensar…que cuando lo conocí por primera vez le grite…" decía Brick recordando ese día (**leer hikar ino yami! Rowdyruff BoysZ**).

-"Jamás me había imaginado que Ven sufría tanto como nosotros" dijo Boomer mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos que luego seco con la manga de su camisa. Baru lo miro muy triste.

-"Por qué no nos dijo nada" pregunto Butch.

-"Él dijo que no quería que cargaran con su problema" respondió Sync.

-Todos se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos hasta que el jumbor decidió hablar. "Chicos…tenemos que llevarlo a un lugar donde podamos atenderlo".

-"Cierto…podrían dejarnos solos unos momentos" le dijo Brick a Baru refiriéndose a él y sus hermanos.

-"Por supuesto" dijo el joven de cabello negro, después camino hacia donde estaba Ven, lo cargo y se dirigió al pueblo igual que Sync luego de que le diera una última mirada a Butch. Jaden también sentía lástima por ellos pero obedeció la orden de Brick y pronto los tres se quedaron solos en el bosque.

-"Les fallamos de nuevo…"pensó Brick con la mirada baja mientras recordaba el ataque a su hogar.

-"No fuimos lo suficientemente fuertes…" pensó Boomer con la mirada baja haciendo lo mismo que su hermano.

-"Todo esto no es más que una pérdida de tiempo…" pensó Butch con la mirada baja recordando lo mismo que sus hermanos.

-"Desearía…" pensó el chico de rojo.

-"Desearía…" pensó el chico de azul.

-"Desearía…" pensó el chico de verde.

-"¡Desearía un mundo pacífico!" pensaron los tres hermanos con toda su determinación mientras sus lágrimas caían en la tierra. Fue cuando enfrente de ellos apareció una rosa, cuyo tallo con espinas elevo la flor hasta que quedo frente a los rostros de los hermanos. Ellos miraban la flor sorprendidos por su intenso brillo rojo, lentamente los pétalos se fueron moviendo y se podía ver como había alguien dentro de la rosa.

-"He escuchado sus deseos valientes guerreros y aquí estoy" dijo la persona de la rosa quien resulto ser un pequeño gnomo con orejas puntiagudas, ojos amarillos, cabello verde y barba de chivo. Vestido con una túnica roja brillante igual que su sombrero puntiagudo rojo.

-"¿Nuestros deseos?" pregunto Brick sin imaginarse que se refería al deseo que formuló minutos atrás.

-"Precisamente joven Brick, yo puedo resolver todos sus problemas con solo agitar mi mano" decía el pequeño sujeto moviendo su mano para crear un polvo mágico.

-"¿Acaso eres un mago?" pregunto Boomer un poco entusiasmado.

-"Jejeje, no exactamente joven Boomer, sólo soy un fiel servidor de los dioses creadores de todos los mundos existentes en el universo. Mi nombre es Gnomey" respondió el gnomo inclinándose ante ellos.

-"Quieres decir que podemos pedirte cualquier cosa como deseo" le pregunto Butch.

-"Está en lo correcto pero a la vez no lo está joven Butch, temo que mis poderes no pueden regresar a la normalidad a su amigo rubio…pero si puedo cumplir su deseo de crear un mundo pacífico" respondió Gnomey.

-"Espera…Butch también pensaste lo mismo que yo" pregunto su hermano de cabello naranja sorprendido de que también había deseado lo mismo.

-"Pues eso parece" respondió.

-"¡Chicos yo también desee lo mismo!" dijo el chico de azul llamando la atención de sus hermanos.

-"Y fueron sus fuertes deseos los que me llamaron, tal vez no pueda curar a su amigo pero puedo crear su mundo deseado con todas las personas a quienes valoran, un mundo sin guerra, sufrimientos o dolor, sólo paz y tranquilidad" dijo el gnomo mágico creando una pequeña esfera en su mano derecha que mostraba un mundo perfecto.

-"¿Puedes hacerlo?" pregunto Brick comenzando a entusiasmarse.

-"Por supuesto, pero no piensen que será gratis, tienen que darme algo a cambio para que pueda hacerlo" dijo Gnomey.

-"¿A cambio?" pregunto Boomer.

-"Así es como…sus poderes por ejemplo" respondió el pequeño hombre.

-"¡Nuestros poderes!" pregunto Butch sorprendido.

-"En efecto, si quieren paz…sólo tienen que darme sus poderes a cambio y yo haré el resto" dijo el gnomo con cierto tono malévolo.

* * *

**Haciendo su entrada estelar! XD este casi famoso villano de la serie original de las ppg, si vieron el capítulo del musical podrán recordar a esté malvado gnomo de rojo xD Por cierto, Hiroyuki Takei acaba de re-lanzar (no sé si esa sea la palabra adecuada xD) su manga Jumbor con una nueva historia, si se entusiasman en leerlo, el link se encuentra en mi profile de deviantart c ya!**


	16. Chapter 15

Cáp. 15-El mundo imperfecto

Al pequeño pueblo donde se encontraban nuestros héroes, llego un cierto hombre de cabello café y ojos azules celestes cargando una enorme mochila de viajero. Una vez que vio los alrededores con mucha calma, tomó un paquete de cigarrillos de sus pantalones para fumar uno de sus cigarrillos.

-"Este parece ser un buen lugar para continuar el negocio" se dijo a sí mismo y continuo con su camino.

-Los chicos veían a Gnomey muy preocupados. Ellos querían que el conflicto terminara pero jamás se imaginaron que tendrían que pagarlo con sus poderes, sus poderes era lo único que los hacia especiales, quiénes eran… ¡TODO!

-"Estás…seguro de que esa es la única forma en que podremos obtener un mundo pacífico" pregunto Boomer algo asustado.

-"Temo que si jóvenes héroes, si quieren un mundo perfecto sin guerras, sus poderes son los únicos que lograran que sus sueños se cumplan" respondió el pequeño hechicero.

-"¿Podemos discutirlo?" le pregunto Butch.

-"Son libres de hacerlo" respondió haciendo una reverencia.

-Los tres hermanos formaron un pequeño círculo donde podían hablar en privado sin temor a ser escuchados.

-"No estoy seguro que darle nuestros poderes sea una buena idea" dijo el chico de verde.

-"Pero si lo hacemos no tendríamos que preocuparnos por alguien que resultara herido, además ayudaríamos a muchas personas a la vez" le dice su hermano de rojo.

-"Aún así, hay algo que no me gusta de esto y pienso que no deberíamos hacerlo Brick".

-"¡Acaso crees que yo quiero hacerlo! Pero si es la única salida estoy dispuesto a hacerlo".

-"¡No estoy diciendo que estés equivocado! Sólo digo que deberíamos pensarlo más detenidamente antes de hacerlo".

-"Si lo hacemos podremos ayudarlos a todos…" murmuro Boomer llamando la atención de sus hermanos. "Podríamos evitar que horribles catástrofes como las muertes de nuestros padres se repitieran" (**leer hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boys Z**).

-Los dos hermanos se observaron entre si muy tristes, aceptando que muy dentro de ellos existía cierta tristeza por lo ocurrido hace tiempo.

-"Tienes razón…" dijo Brick.

-"Si le entregamos nuestros poderes podremos evitar que cualquiera de nuestros amigos experimente el mismo dolor que nosotros" dijo Butch. "Si es así, cuenten conmigo".

-"Aún si perdemos nuestros poderes, seguiríamos estando juntos y divirtiéndonos ¿no?" pregunto Boomer de manera ingenua.

-"¡Por supuesto tontito!" dijo Brick con una sonrisa despeinándolo mientras su hermano reía. "Siempre estaremos juntos no importa lo que ocurra porque somos los **¡Rowdyruff boys Z!**" dijo colocando sus brazos sobre los cuellos de sus hermanos para abrazarlos.

-"¿Rowdyruff boys Z?" pregunto el chico rubio.

-"De dónde sacaste ese nombre" pregunto el chico de cabello azul.

-"Una persona me lo dijo hace tiempo y no sé…siento cómo que ese nombre nos describe perfectamente qué piensan" les pregunto. (**Leer kh ep. 1 sendero del héroe)**

-"¡Me gusta!" dijo Boomer sonriendo.

-"Es un buen nombre" dijo Butch con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Ejem…lamento interrumpir su momento de hermanos, pero necesito saber cuál fue su decisión" dijo Gnomey llamando su atención. Las expresiones de los chicos pronto cambiaron a unas serias. Después que Brick soltara a sus hermanos, dio un paso adelante del grupo.

-"Aceptamos el trato" dijo el chico de cabello naranja muy decidido igual que sus hermanos.

-"Perfecto" respondió Gnomey con una sonrisa maliciosa, chasqueo sus dedos y de la nada apareció un contrato amarillo. Al final de éste, había tres espacios los cuales debían ser llenados con nombres, fue cuando apareció una pluma blanca cerca de Brick.

-"Sólo tienen que firmar y su deseo se hará realidad" les dijo mostrando todavía su rostro malvado.

-Lejos de ellos, Sync, Baru y Jaden se estaban acercando al pueblo luego de haber dejado a los chicos y al bosque atrás. El joven de cabello marrón se detuvo y giro su cabeza para ver si Brick y sus hermanos los estaban siguiendo pero no era así.

-"Estás preocupado por ellos no es verdad" dice Sync llamando su atención.

-"¡Oh! Pues la verdad yo…" responde algo avergonzado.

-"No te preocupes, conozco a Brick y sé que tanto él como sus hermanos no se meterían en problemas" dijo Baru al mismo tiempo que el joven rowdyruff boy rojo terminaba de escribir su nombre en el contrato y le daba la pluma a Boomer. Después él escribió su nombre en el segundo espacio y cuando termino, retrocedió para que su hermano Butch escribiera su nombre. El chico de verde miro el contrato y luego la pluma, dudando de si este era el método correcto para ayudarlos a todos.

-"¡Vamos Butch puedes hacerlo!" lo animo Boomer.

-"¡Sólo escribe tu nombre!" exclamo Brick.

-"Brick…Boomer…por ustedes haría lo que fuera" pensó seriamente, tomo la pluma y escribió su nombre igual de veloz que sus hermanos. Cuando termino, el contrato se enrollo y voló hasta la mano de Gnomey.

-"Es un trato" dijo. El contrato desapareció y en su lugar había un polvo rojo brillante que froto en sus manos varias veces, luego extendió sus brazos y el polvo se convirtió en ondas de luz que se esparcieron por todo el lugar.

-"Hmmm…qué es eso" pregunto Baru mirando como una luz roja iba directo hacia ellos.

-"No lo sé pero… ¡Argghhh!" dijeron Sync, Baru y Jaden mientras recibían el golpe de la onda roja. Por alguna extraña razón, Ven quien todavía estaba inmóvil, no era afectado por el poder de Gnomey.

-El hombre de cabello café caminaba por el lugar como si nada pasara, pero luego noto que la gente estaba centrando su atención en cierto evento. El adulto por curiosidad, decidió ver lo que los demás observaban y fue cuando vio como las ondas afectaron a todos a su alrededor, incluyéndolo a él.

-"Tsk…maldición" murmuro tratando de resistir el dolor.

-Los amigos de Brick también trataban de sobreponerse del daño que recibían pero era muy difícil. Jaden trataba de hacer lo mejor que podía para mantenerse en pie pero sentía como pronto caería de rodillas ante este poder. No obstante, la ayuda llego en el momento menos previsto, sus ojos cambiaron de color y del interior de su cuerpo, salió la imagen de su versión maligna y se coloco al frente de él como si quisiera protegerlo.

-"H…h…Haou…" (**yugioh gx**) murmuro el elegido de cabello marrón confundido de verlo manifestarse de esta forma. El caballero de oscura armadura lentamente levanto su brazo derecho y levanto una barrera oscura sobre ellos. Al hacerlo, Jaden pudo sentir como si alguien le quitara un peso de encima.

-"Haou...por qué tú…" fue lo que pudo murmurar después de haber sido salvado, ya que él por lo menos estaba seguro, pero Baru y Sync seguían sufriendo por el extraño ataque.

-"¡Haou tienes que salvarlos a ellos también!" le dijo muy exaltado, pero su versión oscura no lo escuchaba.

-"¡Por favor Haou, sálvalos!" le reclamo. Esta vez, la imagen de Haou giro su cabeza y lo observo muy enfadado y con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda le disparo un pequeño rayo oscuro en la frente que hizo que se desmayara.

-"¿Qué está pasando?" pregunto Brick tratando de mirar claramente lo que pasaba.

-"Ya el mundo es pacífico" pregunto Boomer en el mismo estado que su hermano.

-"Es difícil decirlo con tanto brillo" respondió Butch tratando de adaptar su vista a lo que pasaba.

-"No del todo" dijo Gnomey descendiendo hasta donde ellos estaban, gracias a una rosa que era su medio de transporte. Levanto sus pequeñas manos y les lanzo unos rayos rojos a los chicos. Ellos comenzaron a sentir un gran dolor en sus cuerpos, sus vestimentas de colores aparecían y desaparecían repetitivamente hasta que la magia del pequeño gnomo rojo extrajo las auras de los chicos, dejándolos con sus trajes normales y sus cinturones negros.

-El aura roja de Brick, el aura azul de Boomer y el aura verde de Butch, se unieron formando una pequeña esfera en las manos de Gnomey, quien apenas termino de darle esa forma la levanto hacia el cielo y pronto todo se convirtió en un enorme destello blanco.

-La escena pronto cambio a un callejón sin salida, en donde se encontraban los tres chicos desmayados. El de rojo fue el primero en despertar, poco a poco empezó a levantarse del frío suelo hasta que pudo adaptar su vista a su alrededor.

-"D…dónde estamos" preguntaba al mismo tiempo que sus hermanos se levantaban.

-"No lo sé, pero tengo un gran dolor de cabeza" respondió el chico de azul sosteniéndola con su mano derecha.

-"¿Es este el mundo que Gnomey nos prometió?" pregunto el chico de verde rascando sus ojos, igual de soñoliento que sus hermanos.

-"Sólo hay una forma de saberlo" dijo Brick muy decidido poniéndose de pie y mirando el lugar adonde él y sus hermanos debían ir.

-En un bosque estaban dos chicos, uno de la misma edad que Brick y sus hermanos (14) y otro dos años menor que ellos, vestidos con unos trajes estilo feudo-medievales y sombreros de paja que cubrían sus rostros. Uno de ellos, él que era menor de los tres rowdy, de cabello y ojos negros, se arrodilló y colocó su mano en el suelo.

-"¿Puedes sentir algo?" le pregunto uno rubio de ojos azules que vestía igual que su compañero. El joven no respondió de inmediato sino que espero unos segundos más.

-"Si" respondió. "Puedo sentir una gran presencia mágica en el área".

-"Eso explicaría por qué no podemos usar nuestros poderes".

-"Kaichou" dijo una voz cerca de ellos que llamó la atención de los otros dos chicos. Era un joven un año mayor que el chico de cabello negro, de cabello azul y ojos dorados. En su espalda llevaba consigo una espada.

-"¿Qué encontraste?" le pregunto el primer chico.

-Más tarde, los tres jóvenes llegaron a montaña que les permitía ver una ciudad, donde se podía distinguir un enorme edificio con la apariencia de una rosa con espinas.

-"Acaso eso es…" pregunto el chico de cabello negro confundido.

-"Parece que es una civilización oculta en este denso bosque. Pero aún así, es la primera vez que venimos a este mundo" respondió el joven de cabello azul.

-"Probablemente si vamos allá encontraremos las respuestas de lo que esta pasando, no es normal desaparecer y aparecer en un mundo diferente así nada mas" dijo el rubio mirando de manera muy sospechosa el extraño edificio con forma de rosa.

-"¡Vamos!" dijo.

-"¡Si!" respondieron sus amigos y se dirigieron hacia la ciudad.

-En el interior de la pequeña metrópoli, todos los habitantes reían y hablaban entre ellos de manera pacífica. No había odio, no había guerras, no había nada relacionado con el mal u oscuridad. Este era, este era el mundo que los Rowdyruff Boys Z habían deseado con tanto esmero.

-"Es justo…" dijo Brick muy feliz.

-"Como lo había…" dijo Boomer muy sonriente.

-"Imaginado" dijo Butch con una sonrisa.

-"¡Hey Brick!" exclamo una voz detrás de él que llamo la atención de los tres hermanos.

-"¡Kenny, Ikuto, Gaia!" dijo el joven de cabello naranja muy feliz de ver caras conocidas (**leer Hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boys Z**)

-"¿Ha pasado mucho tiempo no es verdad?" le dice muy feliz el chico de cabello marrón a su amigo.

-"Jejeje es cierto" reía Brick rascando su cabeza.

-"Es bueno saber que también tú estás bien" le dijo el joven rubio a su amigo de cabello azul.

-"He aprendido a cuidarme solo todo este tiempo" respondió Ikuto igual de alegre.

-"¿Dónde están Tyson y los otros?" le pregunto el joven de cabello azul a la chica de cabello rosa (**leer Hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boys Z**).

-"Probablemente estén en la ciudad trabajando" respondió su amiga feliz como siempre.

-"¿Huh?" dijo Brick al darse cuenta de que aún cuando las vestimentas de sus amigos eran diferentes, eran rojas y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que todos los habitantes de la ciudad vestían con ese mismo color.

-"Por qué todos usan vestimentas rojas, no me digan que piensan robar mi estilo ¡jajajaja!" se reía el chico de cabello naranja de su broma.

-"De hecho, si usamos atuendos que no son rojos demostramos individualidad y eso molestaría mucho a nuestro líder" respondió Kenny.

-"¿De qué estás…?" dijo Brick confundido, pero no pudo terminar de decir lo que quería por las repetidas campanadas que se escucharon por toda la ciudad.

-"Lo siento pero tenemos que irnos ahora" dijo el chico de cabello marrón y tanto él como sus amigos y todos los habitantes comenzaron a moverse en grandes multitudes hacia una parte de la pequeña metrópoli.

-"Me pregunto a dónde irán todos" dijo Boomer.

-"Quién sabe" responde Butch confundido.

-"La única forma de saberlo es ir adonde están ¡vamos!" dijo Brick, sus hermanos asintieron y lo siguieron.

-En el camino, los tres chicos pasaron cerca de una cafetería. Mientras pasaban cerca de ella, el chico de rojo vio que en una de las mesas había una copa con varios sabores de helado. Lo que llamo su atención de ese postre no era el hecho de que estaba solo en esa mesa, sino que juraría haber visto la imagen de una chica de su misma edad con cabello naranja y ojos rojos disfrutando cada probada que le daba. Sin embargo, luego de sacudir su cabeza varias veces descubriría que efectivamente no había nadie comiendo el helado.

-Cuando pasaban cerca de una tienda de ropas y vestidos elegantes, fue el chico azul quien experimento la siguiente ilusión. Había un hermoso vestido rojo que capto su visión, no por el color sino porque de alguna manera veía la imagen de una chica de su misma edad, rubia y de ojos azules admirando el vestido de pies a cabeza. No obstante, luego de que parpadeara varias veces sabría la verdad, no era más que su imaginación.

-Por último, los tres pasaron cerca de un balón de fútbol pero sólo el hermano restante se detendría a observar el objeto que se encontraba en medio de la calle. Su atención estaba tan centrada en el balón que, según él, se imagino ver a una chica de su edad de cabello azul y ojos verdes jugando como toda una profesional. Pero, después que reaccionara al darse varias palmadas en el rostro, vería nada más un balón inmóvil en el suelo. Lo tomo y lo puso en la cera, esperando que a quien le perteneciera no le pasara algo malo por jugar en la calle.

-Minutos después, los tres chicos llegaron adonde estaba la muchedumbre, frente a un extraño edificio con forma de rosa con espinas.

-"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Brick confundido.

-"Parece un edificio" respondió Boomer.

-"Un horrible edificio" dijo Butch.

-"¡Ciudadanos, bienvenidos de nuevo!" exclamo una voz grave del interior del edificio con forma de planta. "¡Como saben, debemos mantener nuestra _Utopía_ en pie y que dure hasta el fin de los tiempos! Sin embargo, para que esto suceda necesitamos más energía de la normal ¡por lo tanto decreto ahora que habrá un aumento en la deuda de energía vital!" decía la voz al mismo tiempo que la enorme rosa del edificio se movía hacia por encima de las personas y como una aspiradora absorbió la energía de los habitantes, incluyendo la de sus amigos. En sus rostros se podía ver que sufrían por lo que les estaban haciendo.

-"¡Qué está pasando! ¡Por qué está haciendo esto!" exclamo Brick preocupado.

-"¡Es horrible!" dijo Boomer igual que su hermano.

-"¡Tenemos que detenerlo!" les dijo Butch a sus hermanos quienes asintieron y presionaron las hebillas de sus cinturones, para su sorpresa nada pasaba.

-"¡Qué pasa!" pregunto el chico de rojo presionando su hebilla varias veces.

-"¡Nuestros cinturones no funcionan!" dijo el chico de verde haciendo los mismo que su hermano.

-"Es inútil…" murmuro el chico de azul llamando la atención de sus hermanos. "No podemos transformarnos porque ese fue el precio que tuvimos que pagar por este mundo".

-"¡Qué!" dijeron Brick y Butch sorprendidos, sin darse cuenta de que dos personas se les acercaron por la espalda.

-"¡Oigan ustedes!" dijo una voz conocida por ellos llamando su atención, cuando se dieron la vuelta vieron a sus amigos Sync y Baru con sus vestimentas color roja. Las expresiones en sus rostros no parecían ser agradables, al contrario, parecían ser más molestas, como si no los conocieran.

* * *

-Los tres chicos fueron arrojados bruscamente al suelo de una de las habitaciones del extraño edificio planta.

-"Señor capturamos a estos intrusos durante el proceso de recolección de energía" le decía Sync a una sombra que estaba oculta en un enorme sillón rojo.

-Brick y sus hermanos lentamente se levantaban del suelo debido al daño que recién habían recibido.

-"Gracias por traerlos ante mi presencia Sync" decía cierta voz que pronto fue reconocida por los tres chicos, el dueño de esa voz comenzó a darle la vuelta a su sillón para verlos a la cara.

-"Pero creo que ya nos conocíamos" dijo la persona quien resulto ser nada menos que el mago Gnomey.

-"¡Tú!" dijo Brick enojado levantándose del suelo rápidamente como sus hermanos, los tres pronto asumieron una pose defensiva que pronto iba a hacer reprendida por parte de sus antiguos amigos Sync y Baru.

-"Está bien" dijo el pequeño gnomo levantando su mano indicándoles a los dos jóvenes que no era necesario lastimar a los rowdyruff boys.

-"Nos engañaste, dijiste que crearías un mundo pacífico para todos" le replico Brick.

-"Y lo hice, qué no lo ven" respondió acercándose a la ventana donde se podía apreciar toda la ciudad. "Recree un mundo donde no existiera el odio o la maldad".

-"Si, pero haces que todo el mundo sufra sin necesidad" dijo Boomer.

-"Es un sacrificio necesario para mantener la estabilidad del mundo" responde Gnomey.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunto Butch algo confundido.

-"Jejeje que inocentes son, deberás pensaron que se podía llegar a un mundo pacifico con sólo magia y buenas intenciones, es más que eso, fue necesario que les quitara algo a cambio con el fin de lograr cumplir su deseo" decía el mago mientras recordaba cuando los tres chicos le formularon su deseo y luego firmaron el contrato.

-"Estoy seguro que ya saben qué fue lo que tuvieron que sacrificar a cambio" les dijo Gnomey mirándolos sobre su hombro con cierta malicia mientras estaba en la ventana.

-Brick y Boomer murmuraban entre ellos sobre que era lo que pudo haberles quitado mientras que Butch por su parte pensaba detalladamente todo lo que había visto hasta ahora, desde la ciudad hasta las personas a quienes había conocido y fue cuando recordó a sus amigos y lo que le había dicho uno de ellos.

-"Su libertad…les quitaste su libertad" dijo el chico de cabello azul, sorprendiendo a sus dos hermanos y haciendo que Gnomey mostrara una expresión más maliciosa.

-"No puede ser…" murmuro el chico rubio preocupado.

-"¡Regresa todo a como estaba antes!" le reclamo el chico de cabello naranja.

-"Me temo que eso no va a ser posible" dijo el pequeño gnomo y con su mano derecha hizo aparecer el contrato que ellos habían firmado. "Si miran las letras pequeñas verán que su deseo no se deshará así de fácil" decía al mismo tiempo que una enorme lupa les mostraba un pequeño párrafo al final del contrato que estipulaba que _si llegara a existir un mundo pacífico Gnomey sería quien lo controlaría y que la únicas formas en que todo regresaría a la normalidad serían si el contrato desaparecía o en su debido caso, Gnomey debía usar su magia para restaurar los mundos a su estado natural pero sólo si__** él**__ lo deseaba._

-"No puede ser…" murmuro Boomer.

-"Esto no puede estar pasando" dijo Brick preocupado, luego el contrato desapareció de la vista de los tres.

-"Era un truco" murmuro Butch llamando la atención de sus hermanos quienes lo miraron muy confundidos. "Nos utilizaste para que te diéramos nuestros poderes y así pudieras crear un mundo donde tu fueras quien lo gobernara".

-"Trate de entender mi punto de vista joven Butch, por siglos he visto grandes imperios caer uno tras otro. La razón de esto es muy simple, eran líderes ingenuos que no sabían como gobernar y menos mantener el orden, pero yo he logrado lo que ningún humano pudo haberse imaginado ¡crear un mundo perfecto!" exclamo levantando sus pequeños brazos. En ese momento el cielo empezó a oscurecerse.

-"¡Es mentira!" exclamo el chico de azul, lo que sorprendió a Gnomey.

-"No eres más que un tirano que impuso sus crueles ideales sobre un grupo de inocentes" le dijo el chico de verde molesto, señalándolo con su dedo índice.

-"Y te haremos pagar por lo que hiciste" le dijo el chico de rojo amenazándolo, justamente cuando comenzó a llover afuera.

-"¡Jajaja! ¿En serio? Y cómo esperan hacerlo, recuerden que ya no tienen sus poderes" dijo Gnomey.

-"Tch" dijo Brick mirándolo molesto mientras sus hermanos sólo hacían lo segundo.

-"Ya me quitaron mucho tiempo ustedes tres, así que… ¡Baru, Sync!" dijo haciendo que los amigos de los rowdyruff boys se acercaran a ellos.

-"Si señor" dijo el joven general.

-"Sáquenlos de mi vista" les ordeno.

-"Entendido" respondió tomando con fuerza el hombro de Butch y sus brazos.

-"Lo siento chicos" dijo Baru con cierto sarcasmo, como si en verdad no se sintiera culpable por lo que hacia, transformo sus garras en excavadoras para atrapar a Brick y Boomer.

-Minutos más tarde, los rowdyruff boys fueron arrojados a la calle como perros por sus amigos.

-"Y será mejor que no vuelvan por acá si no quieren terminar en prisión" les dijo Sync antes de que él y Baru cerraran las puertas del edificio.

-"¡Sync idiota algún día me las pagaras!" le gritaba Butch muy enojado mientras que Brick ayudaba a Boomer a levantarse del suelo.

-"¿Estás bien?" le pregunto el chico de cabello naranja a su hermano rubio.

-"Si…estoy bien" murmuro muy triste tratando de ocultar su rostro de su hermano. Con la lluvia era muy difícil saber si era agua lo que caía de sus ojos o lágrimas, pero su hermano sabía que era lo segundo, así que trato de reconfortarlo.

-"Todo estará bien, te lo prometo" le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa colocando su mano sobre el hombro del triste chico.

-"Sniff…esta bien" respondió secando su rostro

-"¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?" le pregunto el chico de cabello azul a Brick.

-"Lo mejor será que busquemos algún lugar donde podamos cubrirnos de esta lluvia" respondió tomando la delantera para buscar algún lugar donde pudieran refugiarse. Butch coloco su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de Boomer y lentamente siguieron a su hermano líder. Sin saber que tres sombras los observaban.

-"Esos chicos son diferentes a los demás habitantes" dijo una de las sombras.

-"Probablemente sea una trampa de quien controle este mundo" dijo la otra sombra.

-"La única forma de saberlo es siguiéndolos, tal vez ellos sean la clave sobre lo que pasa en este lugar" dijo la tercera sombra y rápidamente los tres continuaron siguiéndolos.

-La suerte de los chicos no parecía mejorar, por alguna extraña razón nadie quería ofrecerles un lugar donde pudieran ocultarse de la lluvia. Brick sospechaba que era otro de los trucos de Gnomey ya que había puesto tanto a los habitantes de la ciudad como a sus amigos en su contra. La única opción que les quedaba era dormir en un sucio callejón donde al menos iban a tener la suerte de no ser rechazados por nadie ya que el lugar estaba desolado.

-"Ese maldito de Gnomey nos engaño y ahora hizo que todos nos odiaran" decía Brick enojado mientras caminaba en el callejón de un lado a otro. Cerca de él, Boomer seguía en un estado de tristeza que no decía nada, sólo miraba al suelo

-"Tratemos de preocuparnos por eso después, por ahora descansemos un poco" dijo Butch acercándose a ellos con una enorme caja de cartón, lo suficientemente alta como para que entraran los tres pero no lo suficientemente ancha para cubrir por completo sus mojados cuerpos.

-"¿Una caja?" pregunto el chico rubio.

-"Lo siento Boomer pero fue lo único que pude conseguir" responde el chico de cabello azul colocando la caja en el suelo para que los tres entraran.

-"Ustedes entren, yo me quedare aquí afuera" les dijo.

-"¿Qué dices, estás loco? que acaso quieres pescar un resfriado" dijo Brick comenzando a enojarse con su hermano.

-"No pienso darle el gusto a ese gnomo de jardín" respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-"¡Yo tampoco quiero, pero tampoco pienso ser tan idiota como para enfermarme por su culpa! Así que deja aun lado tu orgullo y entra con nosotros a la caja".

-"Prefiero enfermarme, después de todo no es como si pudiéramos llegar a algún lado nosotros tres sin nuestros poderes".

-"¡Y crees que no lo sé! Si vamos a tener que vivir así entonces alguno de los tres tiene que mantener la cabeza en alto para darle ánimos a los otros" le replico Brick.

-"Déjame adivinar, ese alguien eres tú verdad porque tu eres el líder quien toma las mejores decisiones y eres el más fuerte de todos" le respondió Butch de manera sarcástica.

-"¡Pues yo no te veo proponiendo buenas ideas!" le dijo a su hermano de verde con su rostro a pocos centímetros del de él.

-"¡Basta!" exclamo Boomer llamando la atención de sus hermanos. "Todo este problema se origino por esta tonta caja no es verdad" dijo tomándola con sus manos para luego lanzarla por encima de la pared del callejón donde estaban. Ésta cayó sobre alguien quien estaba inconsciente del otro lado.

-"¡Listo! Ahora los tres estaremos bajo la lluvia así que no hay razón para que discutan más" les dijo a sus hermanos quienes estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababa de hacer.

-"Pero que dia… ¡Oigan que acaso parezco basurero!" reclamo una voz detrás de la pared.

-"Esa voz" pensó Brick, después corrió hacia la pared igual que sus hermanos. "¿Jaden eres tu?"

-"¿Brick? Gracias al cielo que estás bien, ¿estás solo?"

-"No, mis hermanos también están aquí".

-"Bien, háganse a un lado que voy a pasar" dijo el joven de cabello marrón invocando su llave espada y destruyendo la pared. "Es bueno saber que esa extraña luz no los afecto".

-"¿Cuál luz?" pregunto Brick.

-"Una que nos alcanzo y...oh no, dónde están sus amigos" pregunto muy preocupado por ellos pero la única respuesta que obtuvo de los tres fue un silencio que le hizo sospechar que algo grave les había pasado.

-"Pues verás Jaden…hay algo que debemos decirte".

-"Ahí están" dijo una voz interviniendo en la conversación que estaban teniendo los dos elegidos. Los cuatro dirigieron sus miradas al responsable y vieron a un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules, acompañado por uno de cabello y ojos negros y otro de cabello azul y ojos dorados vestidos con unos curiosos trajes de otra época.

-"¿Quiénes son?" pregunto Boomer mientras retrocedía al igual que sus hermanos.

-"Probablemente son ayudantes de Gnomey que vienen por nosotros" responde Butch observándolos con detenimiento.

-"¿Gnomey?" murmuro el joven de cabello negro confundido igual que su amigo.

-"Es obvio que ustedes tienen más conocimiento sobre este mundo que nosotros, por favor me gustaría que nos acompañaran para poder conversar un poco sobre la situación actual" les dijo el joven rubio, pero su mirada estaba más centrada en Brick que los otros, él por supuesto lo notó y por su mirada y palabras supo que era una persona en la que podía confiar justo como el presentimiento que tuvo cuando conocieron a Leon (**leer hikari no yami rowdyruff boys Z**).

-"De acuerdo" le asintió seriamente.

-Más tarde, en una pequeña cueva que estaba en el bosque, el joven de cabello azul observaba los alrededores de la zona, después de haberla revisado entró en la caverna.

-"Parece que nadie nos siguió" le dijo a su amigo rubio.

-"Ya veo, muchas gracias _Suoh_" respondió.

-"Aquí tienes" dijo el joven de cabello negro entregándole a Boomer algo de té caliente que él mismo había hecho. Tanto él como sus hermanos y amigos estaban bebiéndolo.

-"Muchas gracias" respondió con una sonrisa, luego tomó algo del té y sonrió muy feliz. "Este té es sorprendente gracias _Akira"._

-"Es bueno escuchar eso" le respondió igual de feliz que él.

-"Así que este Gnomey es quien gobierna este mundo y dices que obliga a todos a hacer lo que el quiere" dijo el joven rubio.

-"Si, pero esto no hubiera pasado sino hubiéramos firmado ese contrato…ehh…" dice Brick.

-"Jejeje lo siento, donde están mis modales, mi nombre es _Nokoru_ y junto mis amigos somos _Los Miteshu_" respondió con una sonrisa (**Clamp school detectives-Tsubasa Chronicles**).

-"Kaichou recuerde que no podemos revelar nuestra identidad a cualquiera" le susurro el joven de cabello azul cerca del oído de su jefe.

-"No te preocupes Suoh, por su apariencia no parecen ser enemigos" respondió con una sonrisa, luego tomo algo de té.

-"Supongo que tiene razón..."

-"Así que ustedes también vienen de otro mundo" pregunto Butch.

-"Si" asintió Akira con una sonrisa sentándose al lado de Nokoru. "Al principio creíamos que alguien nos había enviado a este lugar con un propósito pero era extraño porque cuando llegamos nuestros poderes fueron reducidos a la mitad".

-"Pero es extraño por qué yo si pude conservar mis poderes por completo" dice Jaden invocando su llave espada enfrente de ellos.

-"Probablemente porque eres un elegido por la llave espada y tus poderes funcionan de una manera diferente a los nuestros, y en cuanto a lo que Brick-kun y sus hermanos nos dijeron es obvio que ese tal Gnomey se los quito" dijo Nokoru muy serio.

-"Guau, eres muy listo Nokoru" dijo Boomer sorprendido por su gran intelecto.

-"Gracias Boomer-kun, se puede decir que soy casi como un investigador" respondió con una sonrisa. "Por ahora creo qué lo que tenemos que planear es como apoderarnos de ese contrato para corregir este problema".

-"Pero aún si lo tuviéramos no podríamos hacer nada, las únicas dos formas en las que el contrato fallaría sería que o _desapareciera o que Gnomey usara sus poderes para regresar todo a la normalidad_" dijo Butch recordando las cláusulas del contrato.

-"Cierto Butch-kun pero es probable que Gnomey haya usado la palabra desaparecer para confundirnos, si me dieran la oportunidad para deducirlo llegaría a la conclusión de que esa cláusula se refiere a destruir el contrato".

-"¿Destruirlo?" dijo el chico de rojo.

-"¡Por supuesto! Cómo no se nos ocurrió, si destruimos el contrato se anularía, por lo tanto regresarían nuestros poderes y todos los mundos volverían a la normalidad" dice el chico de verde feliz.

-"¡No es genial Brick! es como dijiste todo estará bien" dijo el chico de azul igual de feliz que su hermano.

-El chico de cabello naranja observo los rostros de sus hermanos llenos de felicidad. Aún cuando no fuera más que una suposición de un chico que apenas acababan de conocer, estaba dispuesto a intentarlo para enmendar el error que habían cometido.

-"Muy bien Nokoru, lo haremos a tu estilo" le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y mirada decidida a enfrentarse a lo que fuera.

* * *

**Feliz año 2011! y con el advenimiento de éste les traigo esta actualización de mi fic hikari no yami rrbz season 2 XD spero sea de su agrado :) nos vemos **


	17. Chapter 16

Cáp.16-Lazos irrompibles

_-"Muy bien Nokoru, lo haremos a tu estilo" le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y mirada decidida a enfrentarse a lo que fuera._

-Una gran cantidad de agua roja mostraba la imagen de Brick con sus amigos planeando como apoderarse del contrato. En ese momento, unas manos golpearon el agua haciendo que se perdiera la imagen. La persona quien los observaba era el mismo Gnomey mientras tomaba un baño en su tina.

-"¿Cómo es posible que esas personas hayan podido escapar de mi hechizo?" dijo molesto el villano observando a Jaden, Nokoru y sus amigos.

-"Si creen que dejare que me quiten mi reino están muy equivocados" dijo levantando su mano para chasquear sus dedos. Los portones se abrieron y a la habitación entraron Sync y Baru acompañados por varios sujetos musculosos con vestimentas similares a las del mago gnomo.

-"Busquen a esos tres chicos y ¡tráiganlos aquí inmediatamente!" dijo muy enojado, pero parecía muy preocupado a la vez.

-"Como usted ordene" respondió Sync haciendo una reverencia y dejando al mago solo quien volvió a mirar el agua de su tina para seguir vigilando sus movimientos.

De vuelta con los chicos…

-Jaden, con ayuda de unos binoculares que había encontrado en el basurero donde cayó, observaba toda la ciudad desde la rama de un árbol.

-"Puedes ver algo" pregunto una voz que resulto ser la de Brick.

-"No" respondió su amigo. "Todo se ve normal hasta ahora" decía mientras veía todo el lugar calmado al igual que las personas que vivían allá.

-"Lo que quiere decir que tenemos oportunidad de revisar nuestra estrategia una vez más" dijo el chico feudo medieval rubio entrando en la conversación.

-"No sería una mala idea" dijo muy serio. "Por cierto Nokoru gracias por ayudarnos, si no hubieras aparecido mis hermanos y yo nos hubiésemos tenido el suficiente valor para seguir adelante" dijo con una sonrisa.

-"No necesitas agradecerme, el trabajo de nosotros los Miteshu es mantener el orden con la ayuda de nuestros poderes" respondió el joven también sonriendo haciendo que Brick pensara detalladamente.

-En otra parte del bosque, Suoh se encontraba en un área abierta donde la brisa sacudía las ramas de los árboles haciendo que las hojas cayeran al suelo. El segundo chico feudo medieval, con sus ojos cerrados desenvaino su espada y una por una fue cortando las hojas antes de que tocaran el suelo, él no lo sabía pero Butch lo estaba espiando desde un arbusto.

-"Guau…Suoh es tan rápido como Sync" pensó el chico de verde mirando sus movimientos detalladamente. Sin embargo, por tratar de ser sigiloso, piso una rama que sorprendió al chico de cabello azul y éste lanzo tres kunais hacia el arbusto donde se ocultaba Butch.

-"¡Woah! ¡Qué diablos quieres hacer matarme!" le reclamo el chico de cabello azul al joven de traje negro mientras salía de su escondite.

-"Lo siento pero la culpa fue tuya por esconderte de esa forma" respondió el joven ofreciendo su mano para ayudar al chico a levantarse. Una vez que ambos estuvieron de pie, uno de ellos alabo las habilidades del otro.

-"Es sorprendente como lograste cortar todas esas hojas en tan poco tiempo" dijo Butch sorprendido.

-"Sólo fui uno con el viento" respondió Suoh envainando su espada.

-"¿Uno con el viento?"

-"Si, nosotros los Miteshu somos entrenados en el arte de volvernos uno con los elementos de la tierra" le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Al igual que su hermano, Butch también se detuvo a reflexionar sus palabras. Ellos no lo sabían, pero las hojas cortadas pronto fueron consumidas por una extraña luz roja, como si hubieran sido quemadas.

-Por último, en la cueva, Akira colocaba su mano derecha en las paredes y cerraba sus ojos, como si tratara de sentir alguna presencia extraña como la primera vez que llegaron a este mundo.

-"Akira qué haces" le pregunto Boomer muy confundido. El tercer chico feudo medieval retiro su mano de la pared y lo miro con una sonrisa.

-"Estoy tratando de captar alguna presencia mágica" le decía mientras se adentraba en la cueva, el rowdyruff boy rubio lo siguió muy curioso.

-"¿Presencia mágica?" pregunto al mismo tiempo que el chico de cabello negro seguía inspeccionando el área hasta que se detuvo en un punto específico de la pared rocosa de la cueva.

-"Justo aquí" murmuro Akira, luego asumió una pose ofensiva y con la palma de su mano derecha golpeo la pared. Inmediatamente, el muro sucumbió ante su poder y de éste no quedo más que escombros, del otro lado de la pared se podía ver como un sendero subterráneo cubierto por unas raíces que parecían estar absorbiendo la energía de la tierra.

-"Qué es este lugar" pregunto Boomer preocupado.

-"Como lo supuse, estas raíces son las responsables de la perdida de nuestros poderes" respondió Akira muy serio.

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

-"Si las ves detalladamente puedes ver que están cubiertas por un aura roja" le dijo, el rowdyruff boy rubio hizo lo que le dijo y en efecto, pudo ver una extraña aura rojiza en las raíces que cubrían el extraño sendero oculto detrás de la tierra.

-"¡Tienes razón!" dijo sorprendido.

-"Es probable que las raíces hayan logrado conectarse a las plantas del bosque y éstas a su vez por la carga mágica hayan liberado su poder en todo el área".

-"Quieres decir como esporas en el aire" pregunto el chico rubio.

-"Así es" respondió Akira feliz de que Boomer haya entendido a lo que se refería. "Nosotros los Miteshu debemos ver más allá de lo normal y hacer las suposiciones necesarias aún si éstas al final pueden ser erróneas" dijo con una sonrisa. Como sus dos hermanos, el chico rubio meditara sus palabras.

-En ese momento Jaden se sorprendió por algo que estaba viendo con sus nuevos binoculares. "¡Chicos algo está pasando!" dijo sorprendido llamando la atención de Brick y Nokoru.

-"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto el rowdyruff boy rojo.

-"Parece que han decidido enviar un ejército por nosotros" decía el joven de cabello marrón viendo a los amigos de Brick y el grupo de Gnomeys dirigiéndose a su posición.

-"Probablemente ya saben de nuestro plan" respondió el rubio al mismo tiempo que Jaden bajaba de la rama del árbol.

-"Si enviaron un ejercito lo mejor será poner nuestro plan en acción no cree Kaichou" dijo Suoh entrando en la conversación, a su lado estaba Butch.

-"Si, tienes razón" respondió Nokoru.

-"¡Takamura-senpai, Kaichou!, Boomer y yo encontramos una ruta que puede llevarnos directo a la ciudad" dijo Akira también interviniendo en la conversación, a su lado estaba Boomer.

-"Excelente, usaremos esa ruta para llegar más rápido a la guarida de Gnomey" le respondió el chico rubio, después miro a Brick y sus hermanos con una mirada confiada. "¿Está bien para ustedes ese plan?"

-"¡Por supuesto!" exclamo Boomer feliz.

-"Acabemos con ese gnomo de una vez por todas" dijo Butch con una sonrisa golpeando sus nudillos.

-"Ya los oíste Nokoru, estamos listos así que ¡hagámoslo!" dijo Brick con una expresión de seguridad en su rostro. Suoh y Akira los miraron muy felices al igual que Jaden.

-"De acuerdo" asintió con una sonrisa el líder de los Miteshu.

-Más tarde, los soldados de Gnomey buscaban por todo el bosque a Brick y los otros pero parecía que ellos ya se habían marchado. Sync detalladamente revisaba cualquier rastro que hubieran dejado.

-"Parece que esos chicos se nos adelantaron y escaparon" dijo Baru arrancando los árboles con sus manos excavadoras.

-"No pudieron haber ido muy lejos, tenemos que seguir buscándolos" le respondió el joven de cabello verde. En ese instante, se podía ver como dos soldados encontraron la cueva donde se ocultaban al igual que el hoyo que ellos habían hecho.

-Dentro del ducto de tierra y raíces, Brick y sus amigos avanzaban guiados por Akira quien era el especialista en sentir cualquier presencia extrasensorial.

-"Cómo vas Akira, recuerda no esforzarte demasiado con tus poderes" le pregunto Nokoru a su compañero.

-"Estoy bien Kaichou no se preocupe y en cuanto a nuestro trayecto vamos muy bien" respondió, luego apunto su dedo índice hacia el frente. "Más adelante puedo sentir una gran presencia mágica".

-"Fuimos muy afortunados al encontrar esta ruta, sólo miren no hay guardias que nos detengan y con la ayuda de Jaden y Nokoru podremos obtener nuestros poderes más rápido" dijo Boomer muy sonriente con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-"Tienes razón" dijo Butch con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"No se confíen, aún no sabemos si Gnomey este planeando algo en este momento" dijo Brick un poco serio. No era que no estuviera de acuerdo con lo que habían dicho sus hermanos, pero después de haber visto de lo que era capaz su enemigo simplemente no podía bajar la guardia ni por un segundo.

-"Vamos Brick qué es lo peor que podría pasar" le dijo su hermano de cabello azul oscuro muy confiado. Fue cuando, detrás de ellos, se derrumbo una parte del sendero de tierra. Todos se detuvieron para ver que había pasado pero una nube de polvo les estaba impidiendo la vista.

* * *

-En el interior de la nube una figura comenzó a correr hacia Butch con intenciones de hacerle daño, pero Suoh pudó ver el ataque y rápidamente protegió al rowdyruff boy verde con su espada haciendo que el atacante retrocediera, lo cual hizo pero en lugar de caer al suelo, acrobáticamente regreso al lugar de donde había salido.

-"Impresionante, tus reflejos y habilidades con casi iguales que los míos" dijo una voz que Brick, sus hermanos y Jaden reconocieron inmediatamente. Cuando la nube de polvo se disperso pudieron ver a su agresor.

-"¡Es Sync!" dijo Butch sorprendido justo cuando otra sombra se hizo visible.

-"¡Y Baru también!" dijo Boomer igual que su hermano al ver que había sido él con su habilidad de transformar sus garras en excavadoras quien había destruido la pared.

-"Pensé que habíamos sido claro con ustedes cuando les dijimos que no queríamos volver a verlos" les dijo el joven general a los rowdyruff boys.

-"¡Sync, Baru por favor! Traten de recordarnos somos sus amigos" dijo el rowdyruff boy rubio tratando de hacerlos entrar en razón.

-"Jejeje, de verás crees que caeremos en ese truco" responde Baru muy sonriente, no como si se estuviera burlando de él sino más bien como si no le hubiera creído nada.

-"Nosotros sólo servimos al gran amo Gnomey y acabamos con los intrusos que en este caso son ustedes" dijo Sync muy serio.

-"Pero…" dijo Boomer antes de que sus dos hermanos hicieran que no dijera más al colocar sus brazos delante de él.

-"Es inútil Boomer ellos no creen en nosotros" murmuro Butch.

-"Butch…"

-"Él tiene razón, la única forma de regresarlos a la normalidad es destruyendo ese contrato" murmuro Brick.

-"No sé que estén murmurando pero ya me canse de esperar" dijo el joven de cabello verde corriendo de nuevo hacia ellos para atacarlos, pero nuevamente fue interceptado por Suoh que casi lo corta con su espada.

-"Ustedes adelántense yo los detendré mientras tanto" dijo el joven de cabello azul claro tomando su espada con firmeza.

-"Pero Suoh son dos contra uno" dijo el rowdyruff boy verde preocupado por su amigo, ya que sabía que tanto Sync como Baru eran muy fuertes como para que una persona fuera capaz de detenerlos.

-"No te preocupes Butch-kun" dijo Nokoru colocando su mano encima de su hombro, llamando su atención. "Él no caerá tan fácil sin antes dar pelea".

-"Estoy bien con esta decisión Butch" dijo el joven feudo medieval guerrero, luego lo miro con una sonrisa a la cara por encima de su hombro. "Tú ve y recupera tus poderes para que puedas pelear de nuevo". Varios segundos después de haber escuchado lo que le dijo sonrió.

-"Cuenta con ello Suoh" le dijo.

-"¡Vamos!" dijo Jaden llamando a Butch quien asintió y corrió junto con sus amigos, dejando a Nokoru con su compañero.

-"Ten mucho cuidado…Suoh" le dijo y siguió al grupo. Él no lo vio pero el joven sonrió.

-"Usted también…Kaichou" dijo en voz baja.

-"¡Ja! Deberás creen que no estábamos preparados por si se presentaba esta situación, Baru adelántate yo me encargare de él" dijo Sync.

-"No necesitas decirlo dos veces" respondió transformando sus garras en excavadoras para seguir con su camino.

-"Son unos tontos al subestimarnos de esta forma" dijo el joven de cabello verde preparándose para atacarlo.

-"En serio" dice el guerrero feudo medieval de manera sarcástica. "Porque creo que son ustedes quienes no están subestimando" dijo asumiendo también una pose ofensiva.

-Pronto el grupo llego al final del camino, debido a que llegaron a una enorme puerta color gris.

-"¿El contrato está detrás de esa puerta?" pregunto Brick.

-"No, todavía hay que recorrer una parte más del trayecto" respondió Akira abriendo la puerta. Detrás de ella el grupo se sorprendió al ver que ya no estaban bajo tierra sino dentro de un edificio que parecía tener un piso subterráneo.

-El chico feudo medieval fue el primero entrar al edificio, cerro sus ojos y uso sus poderes extrasensoriales para buscar la presencia mágica más poderosa en el área.

-"Al frente, hay que seguir hacia delante" dijo volteándose para mirar a sus amigos, sin darse cuenta de que una enorme excavadora salió del suelo y lo aplasto.

-"¡Akira!" gritaron Boomer y Nokoru.

-"Debieron haberse rendido cuando tuvieron la oportunidad" dijo Baru saliendo del hoyo del suelo.

-"Rayos" murmuro Brick molesto al igual que Butch y Jaden.

-"Ahora si fueran tan amables de…" dijo el jumbor justo antes de sentir un extraño olor como si estuvieran quemando algún metal, fue cuando vio que su brazo excavadora se estaba volviendo rojo y de repente sintió un terrible dolor.

-"¡Arghhh está caliente!" exclamo con una expresión cómica haciendo que su brazo regresara a la normalidad, cuando lo hizo pudo ver que en su brazo estaban pegados varios papeles con un extraño símbolo rojo los cuales rápidamente quito de su brazo.

-"Eso estuvo cerca" dijo cierta persona saliendo del lugar donde ataco Baru, era Akira quien para su suerte no fue lastimado. "Me encargare de él, ustedes apresúrense el contrato esta más adelante" les dijo mientras sacaba más papeles con sellos de su vestimenta. Baru también se estaba preparando para luchar contra él.

-"Pero Akira" dijo Boomer preocupado por él.

-"No te preocupes Boomer, no lo lastimare mucho" le dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Boomer vamos, dejemos que Akira se encargue de esto" dijo Brick tratando de hacer que su hermano entrara en razón.

-El rowdyruff boy rubio miro a su amigo quien estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por ellos. Negó varias veces con su cabeza y dijo.

-"Esta bien, te lo agradecemos mucho Akira" dijo muy serio y él con sus hermanos y Jaden siguieron las indicaciones de su amigo y corrieron hacia delante. Nuevamente Nokoru fue el último en seguirlos.

-"No te esfuerces demasiado Akira, recuerda que no podemos usar al máximo nuestros poderes por los efectos del contrato" dijo preocupado.

-"No se preocupe Kaichou, yo también soy tan fuerte como Takamura-senpai" responde con una sonrisa.

-"Ten cuidado" murmuro y corrió tras el grupo.

-Más adelante, Brick y los demás estaban teniendo el presentimiento de que se estaban acercando a lo que buscaban.

-"Chicos…lo sienten" pregunto Boomer.

-"Ahora que lo dices si…" responde Butch sorprendido.

-"Es como si nuestros poderes nos estuvieran llamando" dice Brick igual que su hermano de cabello azul.

-"Entonces tenemos que apresurarnos" dijo Jaden, ellos le asintieron seriamente. Pero antes de que siguieran con su camino el ejército de Gnomey apareció de la nada bloqueándoles el paso.

-"Maldición no hacen más que retrasarnos" dijo molesto el rowdyruff boy rojo. En ese momento una sombra se puso delante de ellos.

-"**Kaze no Dance**" murmuro la voz de la persona que estaba delante de ellos, luego en un rápido movimiento creo varias ráfagas de viento que sacaron del camino a los soldados.

-"Supongo que ahora es mi turno de ayudarlos" decía la persona dejando ver que su arma eran dos abanicos.

-"¡Nokoru!" exclamo Brick feliz de verlo.

-"En nombre de mis amigos nos sentimos felices de haberlos conocido" le dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Habernos conocido…por qué lo haces sonar como que no nos volveremos a ver" pregunto el chico de cabello naranja preocupado.

-"No es que no nos volvamos a ver, pero es probable que apenas destruyan el contrato nos veremos forzados a regresar al mundo donde estábamos antes" le explico su nuevo amigo.

-"¿En serio?" pregunto Boomer igual que su hermano.

-"Pero…si esperábamos que se quedaran un poco más" dijo Butch en el mismo estado que sus hermanos.

-"Agradezco tu oferta Butch-kun, pero al igual que ustedes nosotros también tenemos una misión que cumplir" dijo levantando sus abanicos para seguir luchando. "Consideren nuestra acciones como pago por nuestros servicios y en nombre de los tres…esperamos verlos de nuevo" dijo con una sonrisa pero parecía como si los tres se los estuvieran diciendo.

-Por alguna extraña razón los tres rowdyruff boys sintieron que habían logrado formar un lazo estrecho con ellos. Un lazo parecido al que tenían con sus amigos a quienes conocieron en sus viajes, a los que los que estaban o estuvieron con ellos como Sync, Baru, Ven, Mondo, Zidane (**leer hikari no yami rowdyruff boys z**) incluso con Jaden a quien conocieron no hace mucho.

-"Je, pues si es así" dijo Brick con una sonrisa. "En nombre de los Rowdyruff Boys Z los nombramos a ustedes Miteshu, miembros oficiales de nuestro grupo de amigos" dijo colocando su puño al frente de su cuerpo al igual que sus hermanos. Tanto el joven de cabello marrón como el rubio sonrieron por lo que les dijeron.

-"Gracias Brick-kun, realmente apreciamos su oferta, ahora vayan y regresen todo a la normalidad" dijo Nokoru todavía sonriendo.

-"Si" asintió y tanto él como sus hermanos y Jaden dejaron a Nokoru luchando contra los soldados de Gnomey. Luego de haber corrido otra parte del trayecto se toparon con otra puerta en su camino.

-"¿Detrás de esta puerta?" pregunto Jaden.

-"Si, detrás de esta puerta se encuentran nuestros poderes" respondió Brick muy serio.

-"De acuerdo" dijo su amigo, invoco su llave espada e hizo que esta abriera la puerta.

-"¡Ahí esta!" exclamo Boomer señalando el papel amarillo que se encontraba dentro de una burbuja naranja.

-"Finalmente lo encontramos" dijo Butch feliz.

-"Es hora…" dice su hermano de cabello naranja entrando en la habitación. "Es hora de terminar con esto de una vez por todas". Sus hermanos y amigo le asintieron igual de decididos que él.

* * *

**"El contrato del mal ahora se encuentra cerca de las manos de los chicos y Gnomey no esta presente para detenerlos" Me disculpo por mi repentina desaparición pero las labores de la universidad complicaron un poco la actualización semanal, spero os guste el capitulo :) ciao **


	18. Chapter 17

Cáp.17-Una promesa memorable

_-"Es hora de terminar con esto de una vez por todas". Sus hermanos y amigo le asintieron igual de decididos que él._

-Los tres dieron el primer paso hacia el manuscrito que contenía sus poderes pero al momento que lo hicieron, fueron recibidos por una persona a la que no esperaban ver.

-"¡Ni piensen que será fácil!" exclamo una voz conocida por los tres chicos. Justo enfrente de ellos apareció una rosa que pétalo por pétalo se abrió hasta que de su interior salió su enemigo…

-"¡Gnomey!" dijeron los tres rowdyruff boys con miradas molestas.

-El pequeño gnomo sonrió y levanto su mano, haciendo que varios tallos con espinas salieran del suelo y separan a los chicos de Jaden.

-"¡No, Jaden!" exclamo Brick preocupado igual que sus hermanos.

-"Estoy bien" respondió cortando los tallos con su llave espada. "Ustedes concéntrense en el contrato".

-"De acuerdo" asintió el rowdyruff boy rojo.

-"Como se los dije anteriormente, no piensen que será fácil" dijo y los ataco a los tres con un rayo rojo que los lastimaba.

-"¡Gnhh!" dijo Brick.

-"¡Tch!" dijo Butch.

-"¡Gagh!" dijo Boomer.

-"Eso es, arrodíllense ante mi y pidan clemencia" dijo Gnomey con completa locura.

-El chico de cabello naranja estaba de rodillas en el suelo tratando de levantarse con sus dos manos pero le era imposible. Mordía sus dientes para tratar de aguantar el dolor y levantarse, pero tanto sus piernas como brazos le temblaban.

-"Ra…yos" murmuro el chico.

-"No…no puedo…levantarme" decía el rubio adolorido.

-"Es…muy…poderoso" decía el chico de cabello azul oscuro en el mismo estado que sus hermanos.

-"Es hora de que desaparezcan de una vez y para siempre" dijo Gnomey concentrando más su poder para causarles más daño.

-"¡Aghhh!" dijeron los tres más adoloridos. Brick trato de mantener su cabeza en alto para observar a su enemigo y por extraño que pareciese, una hoja de árbol de cerezos paso por enfrente de sus ojos.

-"_Sakura_ (**flor de cerezo**)…" murmuro el rowdyruff boy rojo, repentinamente su mente quedo en blanco.

Flashback (Los puntos suspensivos indican que Brick no recuerda sus nombres )

_Se puede ver que a través de los ojos de Brick a una joven de un año quizás dos más alta que él, de cabello naranja y ojos rojos. Ambos estaban caminando por una colina hasta un árbol de flor de cerezo._

_Chica: Este es mi lugar favorito para descansar y reflexionar, ni… ni… conocen este lugar._

_Brick: Guau debe de ser muy especial para que se los mantengas oculto._

_Chica: Digamos que lo tenía guardado especialmente para cuando conociera a aquella persona especial con la que quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida._

_Brick: ¿En serio? ¡Quién es! (_**pregunta enojado**_)_

_Chica: Tu tonto_

_Brick: Oh… (_**Responde ruborizado, luego rasco su cabeza**)

_Chica: Prométeme_ (**tomó sus manos)** _que siempre estarás a mi lado sin importar lo que pase._

_Brick_: (**Al principio estaba confundido y temeroso, pero luego apretó sus manos con las suyas**) _Mo…lo prometo._

Fin del Flashback

-"Esa chica de nuevo, ya son tres veces que la veo en diferentes ocasiones" pensó el chico de cabello naranja al mismo tiempo que recordaba la primera vez que conoció a Gaia y a Berserk (**leer hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boys Z**) y resistía el inmenso dolor que recorría su cuerpo.

-"Prométeme…prométeme…prométeme que siempre estarás a mi lado sin importar lo que pase" dijo la voz de la chica de cabello naranja en su cabeza haciendo que los ojos de Brick se exaltaran.

-"¡Gnhhh!" dijo el rowdyruff boy rojo levantándose lentamente del suelo. Tanto sus hermanos como Gnomey estaban sorprendidos por como se ponía de pie, mientras resistía el ataque de su enemigo, hasta quedar parado.

-"Aún cuando no lo recuerde…yo le hice una promesa… ¡Y planeo cumplirla!" exclamo extendiendo su brazo hacia Gnomey. Fue cuando pudo verse claramente como el aura roja de Brick y el rayo rojo de su enemigo chocaban entre sí.

-"¡Pero cómo es posible! Yo les quite sus poderes" dijo Gnomey sorprendido.

-"Brick…cómo" pregunto Boomer boquiabierto.

-"Puedes hacerlo" dijo Butch estupefacto.

-"Pregunten después chicos, por ahora necesito que confíen en ustedes mismos y me ayuden a detenerlo" les respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Ambos hermanos se miraron entre sí, sonrieron y se pusieron a los lados de su hermano.

-"Has lastimado a tantas personas Gnomey que no mereces ser el rey de este mundo" dijo el rowyruff boy azul extendiendo su brazo de manera que su aura azul se uniera con la roja de su hermano. Después Brick miro a Boomer y este le asintió con una sonrisa.

-"Pusiste a nuestros amigos contra nosotros, eso es muy bajo, aún para una persona que engaño a tres tristes chicos cuando estaban débiles" dijo extendiendo su brazo para que su aura verde se uniera a la de sus hermanos. Luego Brick miro a Butch y este le asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Muy bien Gnomey, es hora de que veas de lo que son capaces nuestros poderes" dijo el chico de cabello naranja con una expresión desafiante y lanzó las tres auras unidas en una forma esférica directo hacia su enemigo. El hechicero trato de usar sus rayos rojos para detener la aura esfera, pero sus poderes no eran lo suficientemente fuertes hacerlo.

-"No… ¡no puede estar pasando!" decía tratando parar la esfera pero ésta seguía su camino. Cuando estuvo a pocos metros de él, no le quedo más opción que esquivarlo.

-"¡Ja, fallaron!" exclamo el pequeño hechicero feliz.

-"Quién te dijo que te estábamos apuntando" dice Brick sarcásticamente. En ese instante Gnomey rápidamente se dio la vuelta y vio como su más grande temor se había vuelto realidad, la burbuja en la que estaba encerrado el contrato había sido perforada y el contrato se estaba desintegrando parte por parte.

-"No… ¡Nooooo!" dijo el pequeño gnomo en el momento en que Jaden había logrado salir del bosque de tallos y al mismo tiempo que un enorme brillo blanco cubrió toda la sala. Después la ciudad y todos sus amigos; entre ellos Nokoru y sus amigos sonrieron al saber que ellos lo habían logrado.

-La escena cambio pronto al bosque donde ellos habían estado, ya era casi de noche y parecía como si los tres rowdyruff boys se hubieran quedado dormidos en ese lugar. Brick fue el primero en abrir los ojos y parpadear varias veces.

-"¿Dónde estamos?" se pregunto sentándose en la grama.

-"Regresamos adonde estábamos antes" respondió Butch también sentándose.

-"¿Lo logramos?" pregunto Boomer haciendo lo mismo que sus hermanos. El chico de cabello naranja velozmente subió su camisa de roja de manera que pudiera ver su cinturón negro.

-"El cinturón esta, pero no sabemos si podemos transformarnos" respondió.

-"Sólo hay una manera de comprobarlo" dijo el rowdyruff boy verde poniéndose de pie y mirando su cinturón.

-"Por favor…en verdad necesitamos nuestros poderes para proteger a nuestros amigos" pensó con sus ojos cerrados y en sólo segundos oprimió la hebilla verde de su cinturón.

-"¡**Chaotic Butch!"** exclamo y con éxito pudo hacer su transformación. Sus hermanos estaban felices porque al final habían obtenido los resultados que esperaban.

-"Chicos ¿funciono?" pregunto el joven de cabello azul oscuro con sus ojos cerrados, no queriendo saber si lo había logrado o no.

-"Por supuesto hermano" responde Boomer muy feliz con sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

-"Abre los ojos y lo verás por ti mismo" dice Brick muy sonriente. Butch lentamente abrió los ojos y pudo verlo, su uniforme negro y su fiel kwan dao en su mano.

-"¡Si! Jaja, ven se los dije sólo había que destruir el contrato" dijo admirando su arma.

-"Espera…que no fue Nokoru quien nos dio la idea" pregunto el rowdyruff boy azul muy ingenuamente.

-"Déjalo quiere robarse el crédito de los demás" dice el de rojo con cierto tono sarcástico levantándose de la grama.

-"Eso no es cierto" respondió el de verde des-transformándose. "Solamente digo que de los tres yo fui el primero que estuvo de acuerdo con su idea".

-"Je, si tú lo dices" responde de manera sarcástica mientras que Boomer también se levantaba.

-"Allí están" dijo una voz llamando la atención de los tres, cuando giraron sus cabezas vieron a Jaden, Baru y Sync acercárseles.

-"¡Jaden!" dijo Brick feliz igual que sus hermanos y fueron hacia donde ellos estaban.

-"Se estaba haciendo de tarde y nos preocupamos" les dijo Baru.

-"Creíamos que algo les había pasado algo después de que dejamos a Ven en el hospital del pueblo" les dijo Sync.

-"¡Baru, Sync! Regresaron a la normalidad" dijo Boomer feliz abrazándolos.

-"¿Normalidad? pero…de qué estás hablando" pregunto el jumbor de cabello negro confundido y un poco ruborizado.

-"Boomer, amablemente te pediré que nos sueltes antes de que te golpee" dijo el joven general un poco enojado y a la vez ruborizado.

-"Oh lo siento" respondió y dejo de abrazarlos.

-"¿Ven?" pregunto Brick confundido mientras trataba de recordar a esa persona, luego de recordar varios recuerdos de su viaje fue que supo quien era. "¡Oh no Ven!" dijo muy preocupado.

-Más tarde, esa noche, todos estaban en el pequeño hospital del pueblo. En una cama yacía el joven rubio que se suponía sería el maestro de Brick. De acuerdo con los doctores, el chico no estaba muerto pero por alguna extraña razón parecía como si hubiera perdido la conciencia luego de lo que había pasado. Todos prefirieron guardar el secreto de lo que había pasado en la mansión ya que probablemente nadie les creería su historia. A pesar del diagnóstico de los doctores, nada podía llenar el vació de sus corazones por lo ocurrido.

* * *

-A la mañana siguiente, el grupo decidió no seguir con su viaje por temor a dejar a Ven solo y para tratar de despejar sus mentes un poco. Brick había decidido pasear solo por todo el pueblo, de todos, a él era a quien más le afectaba el estado de Ven.

-"Y ahora qué puedo hacer" pensaba preocupado. "Se suponía que Ven sería mi maestro pero ahora que está en ese estado en dónde podré encontrar a alguien que me ayude a perfeccionar mis técnicas con la llave espada".

-"¡Atrapen a ese ladrón!" grito una voz masculina que lo saco de sus pensamientos, cuando se dio la vuelta vio a un oficial tratando de atrapar a un maleante que parecía ser más rápido que él. Brick rápidamente vio un callejón donde podría ocultarse, se escondió y cuando el ladrón pasó cerca de él, puso su pie en el camino de manera que tropezara y cayera, facilitándole el trabajo al oficial quien sólo tuvo que tomarlo por sus brazos y llevarlo a la comisaría.

-"Je…tonto" murmuro el rowdyruff boy rojo burlándose del ladrón y siguió caminando, fue cuando chocó con una persona que parecía ser más grande que él porque la sensación que tuvo fue como estrellarse con una pared.

-"Ough…pero qué…" dijo Brick subiendo la mirada. Enfrente de él, había un hombre de ojos celestes y cabello café.

-"Vi lo que hiciste" le dijo con una voz seria mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

-"Era un ladrón ¡qué quería que hiciera que lo dejara ir!" le responde algo enojado.

-"Relájate chico no quiero culparte por lo que hiciste, de hecho estoy sorprendido, el mundo necesita más personas correctas como tú"

-"¿De verás?" pregunto un poco ruborizado de vergüenza.

-"Por supuesto, te he estado observando y pude notar que estás algo deprimido ¿hay algo que te preocupa?"

-"N-no, no es nada en serio" respondió temeroso. El hombre lo observó por varios segundos como si tratara de encontrar alguna respuesta en su rostro, lo que incomodaba al joven.

-"Bueno, si dices que no ocurre nada" respondió el adulto no queriendo entrar en detalles. "Será mejor que empiece a trabajar, pero antes de irme me gustaría darte algo por haber detenido a ese ladrón".

-"No es necesario señor de verás" dijo tratando de detenerlo ya que igual que sus hermanos no le gustaba recibir un trato especial por algo que hacían porque querían. No muy lejos; un ratón, un pato y un perro con apariencia humana pasaron cerca de ellos.

-"No seas tímido chico y acepta tu recompensa por haber ayudado al necesitado" decía mientras revisaba su mochila. " ¡Oh! ¡La encontré!" exclamo levantando un pequeño estuche azul. Se dio la vuelta y se lo entregó a Brick en sus manos.

-"Y no aceptare un no como respuesta" le dijo, el rowdyruff boy rojo miró su rostro serio y supo que lo mejor sería no negar su petición.

-"Gracias" respondió mirando detalladamente el estuche azul, fue cuando se dio cuenta que era de ese color porque se asemejaba al mar y los arrecifes en él, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue el dibujo de un dragón azul.

-"Pero qué es" pregunto curioso.

-"Ábrelo y verás" respondió. No queriendo contradecirlo, hizo lo que le dijo y abrió el estuche. Una luz blanca lo encegueció con su brillo, cuando abrió sus ojos se dio cuenta de que el hombre ya no estaba.

-"Pero…a dónde se fue" pregunto estupefacto, fue cuando sintió que su mano izquierda estaba un poco pesada, dirigió su mirada a ella y sus ojos se exaltaron por sorpresa.

-"E…esto es" titubeo pasmado. "¡Una llave espada!" exclamo viendo una llave espada azul más grande que la primera y con la apariencia de un dragón formado por un oleaje característico de la arma. Él no lo sabía, pero el hombre había aprovechado el brillo de la luz para esconderse de Brick y luego alejarse de él.

-"¡Brick!" lo llamo una voz que resulto ser la de Jaden. Su llave espada desapareció al momento que se dio la vuelta para ver a su amigo.

-"Jaden qué paso, ocurrió algo malo" pregunto preocupado.

-"¿Qué? No-no, sólo te estaba buscando para ver si querías venir conmigo a la torre del reloj, dicen que puedes ver toda la ciudad desde allá" le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-El chico de rojo miro a su alrededor de nuevo por si veía al misterioso hombre de nuevo, pero él ya no estaba, después miro su mano izquierda mientras recordaba lo que le habían dicho.

-"Por supuesto, por qué no" respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-"Ese es el espíritu" respondió su amigo también muy sonriente. "Sólo dos elegidos admirando todo el lugar".

-"Ahora que lo mencionas, hay algo que quiero preguntarte" dice Brick mientras ambos se dirigían a la torre del reloj. En otra parte, Boomer y Butch también caminaban por el tranquilo pueblo.

-"Este lugar…tiene cierto parecido con nuestro hogar ¿no crees?" pregunto el rowdyruff boy verde mirando a su alrededor y las personas.

-"Cierto, Twilight Town ¿no? (**El lugar donde se encuentran-kh2**) parece ser un buen lugar para relajarse" respondió el rowdyruff boy azul por primera vez mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Si…" dijo su hermano, después miro en otra dirección. Su caminata los llevo hasta una plaza donde fueron llamados por una persona.

-"Oigan chicos" dijo una voz muy parecida a la de una anciana, cuando se dieron la vuelta fue que pudieron verla dentro de una tienda. "Acérquense" les dijo, los dos se miraron entre sí y suponiendo que no había nada de malo hicieron lo que les pidió.

-"¿Por qué las caras largas?" les pregunto muy amablemente.

-"Bueno…" dijo Boomer temeroso de hablarle sobre lo que había pasado.

-"¿Si?"

-"Es un amigo nuestro, está muy enfermo y estamos muy preocupados por él" dijo Butch rápidamente interviniendo en la conversación.

-"Oh…ya veo, en casos como ese lo mejor es tener fe y no perder las esperanzas" les decía tocando su corazón con su mano derecha. "Si su mente los hace dudar, entonces confíen en su corazón que no se rige por aquello que ven o escuchan".

-Al principio los dos chicos se imaginaban que trataría de consolarlos y tenían pensado fingir que les había ayudado hablar con ella, pero había algo en las palabras de aquella amable anciana que los reconfortaba más de lo que habían esperado y que les obligaba a ser honestos ante ella.

-"No…no lo había visto de esa forma, muchas gracias por el consejo" dijo Boomer haciendo una reverencia.

-"Mi hermano y yo estamos muy agradecidos" dijo Butch haciendo lo mismo que el chico rubio.

-"Es bueno saber que pude ayudarlos, por qué no se llevan unos helados de sal marina (**kh2**) tal vez los ayuden a sentirse mejor" dijo la anciana entregándoles dos paletas color azul.

-"P…p…pero no tenemos suficiente dinero para pagarlos" dijo el rowdyruff boy azul muy tímido.

-"Además no queremos que nuestro hermano y amigos piensen que estamos gastando el dinero a sus espaldas" dijo el rowdyruff boy verde en el mismo estado que su hermano.

-"En ese caso por qué no les llevan helado a ellos también y no se preocupen, estos van por la casa" les dijo la anciana con una sonrisa.

-Minutos más tarde, los dos chicos tenían seis helados en sus manos, parecía ser su día de suerte ya que no tuvieron que pagar por las paletas. Ambos se despidieron de la anciana y decidieron continuar con su camino por el pueblo.

-"Que amable señora no crees Boomer" le pregunto Butch a su hermano.

-"Sniff…sniff…sniff" sollozó el chico en respuesta.

-"Boomer… ¿estás llorando?" le pregunto.

-"Lo siento Butch" respondió secando sus lágrimas con su brazo derecho. "Es sólo que esa anciana me hizo recordar a nuestra nana" dijo recordando a otra anciana quien cumplía con su rol de abuela hasta sólo pocos días antes del ataque de Nexus y los nega sombras a su hogar (**leer hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boys Z**).

-"No te preocupes" dijo el chico de cabello azul oscuro tomando a su hermano por el hombro derecho y acercándolo más a él. "En palabras de Brick, ella está cuidando de nosotros aún cuando no esté a nuestro lado" le dijo con una gran sonrisa como las que su hermano de cabello naranja usaría.

-"Butch…"murmuro Boomer mientras su hermano lo soltaba, permitiéndole que caminara libre a su lado."Gracias".

-Por último, en la arena de Twilight Town, Sync observaba detalladamente un encuentro entre dos jóvenes. Su rol como general del ejército de Daaths lo había convertido en un estratega profesional por lo que era capaz de estudiar a profundidad los movimientos de sus enemigos, estando en combate o no, y usarlos para su beneficio.

-"Sabía que te encontraría aquí" dijo una voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos, esa voz pertenecía a Baru.

-"Pensé que estabas con Brick o con alguno de sus hermanos" respondió muy serio.

-"Este lugar es demasiado grande y buscarlos me tomaría toda la tarde, además a quien buscaba era a ti" dijo con una sonrisa.

-"¿A mi?"

-"Si, puede que lo ocultes bien de los otros pero de mi no" dice el jumbor de manera sarcástica.

-"No sé de que estás hablando" dijo mirando en otra dirección.

-"En el caso de que Ven no logre recuperarse perderías al único compañero con el que has logrado tener una conversación" dijo nuevamente en un tono sarcástico que sorprendió al joven de cabello verde, acaso había bajado la guardia al punto de que dejo que vieran sus emociones.

-"Cómo lo…" dijo sorprendido mirándolo.

-"No fue difícil, desde que los conocí por primera vez pude ver el lazo estrecho que tienes con Ven, pero por alguna razón no lo tienes con Brick o sus hermanos ¿temes hablar con ellos?"

-"Es sólo que…" dice observando en otra dirección. "Ellos son diferentes a mí, quiero decir es obvio que sus personalidades y gustos son diferentes de los míos, al menos con Ven podía tener una conversación seria…a veces, mientras esos tres no estuvieran cerca de él" respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Te preocupas demasiado, sólo se tu mismo y ellos te apreciaran tal y como eres, además estoy seguro que muy dentro de ti hay un pequeño Sync que quiere divertirse como ellos" respondió Baru muy sonriente.

-"Ja" se rió con sus ojos cerrados. "Sigue soñando" respondió.

-Ya casi al atardecer, Brick y Jaden estaban en la torre del reloj mirando el atardecer y el pueblo en su esplendor. Los rostros de los dos amigos mostraban completa admiración por el lugar.

-"Hermoso no crees" le pregunto el joven de cabello marrón a su amigo.

-"Si" respondió igual de impresionado. Luego ambos permanecieron en silencio por varios segundos hasta que uno de los jóvenes comenzó a hablar.

-"Acerca de lo que me dijiste sobre ser tu maestro de la llave espada Brick, temo que tendré que rechazarla".

-"¿Qué, pero por qué?"

-"No tengo la capacidad ni el derecho de hacerlo, tal vez no lo parezca pero no hace mucho deje mis emociones me dominaran y cause el sufrimiento de muchos" dijo muy tiste con la mirada baja. "Ahora sólo quiero remediar los errores que cometí y re-encontrarme con mis amigos".

-"Entiendo…" respondió el rowdyruff boy rojo, no triste sino decepcionado porque pensaba que había conseguido un maestro que le enseñara sobre la llave espada.

-"Podrías permanecer un tiempo con nosotros si lo que quieres es encontrar a tus amigos" dijo una voz que los sorprendió, cuando se dieron la vuelta vieron a Baru y Sync acercárseles.

-"Ya que estamos viajando a través de diferentes mundos es muy posible que los encuentres" le dijo el joven general sentándose al lado de Jaden y Baru al lado de Brick.

-"Tienes razón y ahora que lo pienso Brick, tal vez no sea tu maestro pero puedo orientarte un poco en lo que es el combate y enseñarte algunos hechizos" dijo el joven de cabello marrón.

-"¿De verás? ¡Gracias Jaden!" respondió muy feliz.

-"Así que aquí estaban" dijo otra voz llamando su atención, eran Boomer y Butch quienes traían consigo seis paletas de helado.

-Minutos más tarde, se ve a todo el grupo sentado en la cornisa de la torre mirando el atardecer y comiendo los helados de sal marina que cordialmente les había regalado la anciana.

-"Saben…" dijo Brick llamando la atención de sus amigos y hermanos. "Es bueno saber que estamos no estamos solos en esta aventura" decía mientras que en otra parte se veía al misterioso hombre vendiendo su mercancía.

-"Que podemos contar con el apoyo que nos brindamos mutuamente" decía al mismo tiempo que Sync y Baru se veían entre sí, que Boomer y Butch entre sí y Jaden que veía Brick.

-"Y con la ayuda de nuestros amigos allá afuera" decía mientras que en otro mundo, los tres valientes Miteshu caminaban a través de unas hermosas planicies.

-"Creen que Brick y sus hermanos estén bien" les pregunto Akira.

-"No sólo no están bien Akira, sino que los volveremos a ver muy pronto" respondió Nokoru con una sonrisa.

-"¿Cómo está tan seguro de eso Kaichou?" pregunto Suoh sorprendido.

-"Sólo tienes que creer y si tu corazón responde a esos sentimientos todo será posible" respondió con su mano derecha sobre su corazón, sus amigos se miraron entre sí y sonrieron, luego los tres continuaron admirando el hermoso paisaje.

* * *

**Una vez derrotado Gnomey es hora de que nuestros héroes tomen un pequeño descanso, recapaciten y formen lazos los unos con los otros. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo :)**


	19. Extra Chapter II

Extra chapter II-Takaaki y el lobo

_-"Es bueno saber que estamos no estamos solos en esta aventura_" fueron las últimas palabras del rowdyruff boy rojo, sin saber que muy lejos de él, de sus hermanos y amigos, se encontraba un joven con las respuestas que tanto buscaban…

**Traverse Town (Kh1)**

-La ciudad victoriana hogar de numerosos y amables residentes, entre ellos cierto niño de madera con el sueño de convertirse en uno de verdad (**pinocho Disney**). Sin embargo, él no era el único habitante especial en el pequeño lugar. Hace pocos días, los habitantes recibieron con los brazos abiertos a cierto joven rubio de ojos azules que había llegado de improvisto a la ciudad.

-"Takaaki-kun (**ppgz**)" dijo una amable señora llamando la atención del joven quien reparaba con mucho entusiasmo el techo de una casa.

-"¿Si? ¿Ocurre algo malo?" pregunto muy educadamente con una sonrisa.

-"Oh no, pero has trabajado tanto los últimos días que los otros adultos y yo pensamos que deberías tomar un descanso".

-"Es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de que me recibieron sin nada a cambio" respondió bajando la escalera en donde estaba para estar en el suelo.

-"Es cierto, pero…"

-"¡Takaaki-niisan!" exclamo una voz pero más juvenil llamando la atención de las dos personas, era un grupo de niños que parecía querer jugar con el joven rubio.

-"Takaaki-niisan juega con nosotros" dijo uno de los niños.

-"No-no que haga su truco del **Shabon Freedom**" dijo una niña.

-"No-no que nos cuente más aventuras de las chicas superpoderosas" dijo otro del grupo.

-"Takaaki-niisan" decían los niños impacientes y con ansias de convencer a su hermano mayor de jugar con ellos.

-"De acuerdo-de acuerdo jugare con ustedes" responde Takaaki un poco asustado, tratando de calmar a sus fans, la señora por otro lado sonreía por lo que pasaba, sin darse cuenta de que la sombra que reflejaba el cuerpo del rubio era la de un lobo.

-Más tarde, Takaaki estaba en la plaza de Traverse Town haciendo su técnica Shabon Freedom con su soplador de pompas personal.

-"Wahh…kawaiii" dijo una niña impresionada al igual que sus amigos al ver las pompas de jabón en el aire.

-"Es verdaderamente sorprendente" dice un niño igual de impresionado que estaba a su lado. "De seguro que con esa técnica lograste conquistar a muchas chicas" dijo muy pícaro, haciendo que Takaaki no pudiera hacer más pompas.

-"¡De…cough-cough…qué estás hablando!" exclamo el rubio ruborizado.

-"Jijiji lo sabía, de seguro tienes a una amiga muy especial esperando tu regreso" respondió el chico. Takaaki sonrió por el comentario y continúo haciendo más pompas de jabón para entretener a los niños.

-"Para ser honesto contigo, el corazón de esa chica le pertenecía a alguien más" le dijo a su joven amigo.

-"¿Alguien más? Te refieres a tus hermanos" pregunto muy curioso el niño.

-"Hasta ahora sólo uno de ellos me considera su hermano mayor, los otros dos creo que todavía no, pero si, la chica a la que me refiero al principio estaba enamorada de mi y yo estaba enamorado de ella" decía mientras recordaba a una joven rubia de ojos azules que lo visitaba mientras estaba en el hospital. "Luego, cierto día apareció mi hermano con su familia y de ahí en adelante pude ver claramente que él también la amaba, hasta me atrevería a decir que mucho más que yo" decía al mismo tiempo que recordaba como cierto joven rubio de ojos azules (**XD**) haciendo todo lo que estaba a su alcance y más para conseguir la atención de la rubia.

-"Fue cuando supe lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que darle a mi hermano la oportunidad de ser una persona común y que tuviera una vida normal como la de los otros jóvenes aún si eso significaba que tuviera que hacerle daño a esa chica" decía mientras recordaba una conversación que tuvo con la rubia en un día lluvioso, al parecer lo que hablaron la dejo muy desconsolada.

-"Guau…no tenía idea de que habías sufrido tanto" respondió el chico en tono de culpa.

-"Esta bien, no me arrepiento de lo que hice" dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Aunque no comprendo por qué dices que tu hermano no tenía una vida normal, lo haces ver como si no fuera del todo humano" respondió el chico riéndose.

-"Pues es porque…" pero antes de que Takaaki pudiera darle una respuesta hubo una enorme explosión que llamo la atención de todos.

-"Qué…fue eso" pregunto el rubio preocupado.

* * *

-Del caos causado por la explosión, emergieron tres sombras femeninas que resultaron ser nada menos que las Powerpunk Girls Z. De las tres, Berserk fue la primera en dar un paso al frente con el fin de hacer escuchar su voz.

-"¡Escuchen débiles humanos, nosotras las Powerpunk Girls Z reclamamos esta ciudad en nombre del gran Nexus!" exclamo la joven de cabello naranja mientras los habitantes de traverse town corrían despavoridos por sus poderes, todos excepto Takaaki cuya curiosidad lo llevo a buscar la raíz del problema, muy pronto se arrepintió al ver lo que pasaba con sus propios ojos.

-"No…no puede ser..." murmuraba mientras veía a las chicas. "¿Momoko?" susurro imaginándose a la joven de los sueños de Brick al ver a Berserk destruyendo todo a su paso.

-"¿Kaoru?" murmuro al ver a Brute haciendo los mismo que su hermana, al mismo tiempo que la mente de Takaaki le hacía ver la imagen de una joven de cabello azul oscuro y ojos verdes que no se parecía tan peligrosa como la powerpunk girl verde.

-"¿Mi…yako?" susurro al ver a la joven rubia divirtiéndose como sus hermanas mientras se imaginaba a aquella joven rubia de ojos azules a la que rompió su corazón para que pudiera estar con ese chico rubio que consideraba a Takaaki como su hermano mayor.

-"Esto no puede, no puede estar pasando" decía muy asustado al ver todo el daño que estaban causando las chicas, sin darse cuenta que una de ellas ya había notado su presencia. De un simple empujón, Takaaki quedo al descubierto.

-"¡Miren lo que encontré chicas un fisgón!" dijo Brute al empujar al chico rubio al suelo.

-"Es sólo un asustadizo chico para que necesitamos preocuparnos por él" responde Bersek muy seria.

-"Ohhh…se parece mucho a mi querido Boomer-chan" dice Brat de manera seductora. El nombre del rowdyruff boy rápidamente llamo la atención de Takaaki.

-"Boomer…está vivo" pensó el joven rubio muy sorprendido.

-"Otra vez con tus amoríos, Brat recuerda que esos chicos son nuestros enemigos y debemos acabar con ellos" le replico Brute.

-"Lo sé-lo sé, por eso me asegurare de darle una muerte lenta y con el mayor daño posible" respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.

-"Chicos…quiere decir que Brick y Butch también están bien…que bien, no estoy solo después de todo" dijo Takaaki con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

-"Olvídenlo chicas, tenemos que seguir destruyendo la ciudad para poner en práctica nuestros poderes" decía Berserk alejándose del joven rubio al igual que sus compañeras.

-"¡Esperen!" grito Takaaki llamando su atención, cuando las tres se dieron la vuelta vieron al chico levantándose del suelo. "Si ustedes conocen a Brick, Boomer y Butch quiere decir que ustedes en verdad son las chicas superpoderosas Z".

-"¿Chicas superpoderosas Z?" dijo la powerpunk girl azul confundida.

-"Creo que nos estás confundiendo con otras chicas, te sugiero que dejes de quitarnos tiempo antes de que decidamos acabar contigo" dijo la powerpunk girl roja en tono amenazador.

-"¡Acaso están escuchando lo que dicen! Quieren destruir y causar daño a las personas, qué paso con su lema de usar sus poderes para proteger la ciudad de Tokio y sus habitantes ¿lo olvidaron?" pregunto Takaaki preocupado.

-"No olvidamos ese lema porque jamás lo hemos usado" respondió la powerpunk girl verde con una sonrisa burlona.

-"¡Qué!" dijo sorprendido el rubio.

-"¡Suficiente! Ya me cansé de tu necedad al creer que somos esas chicas" decía Berserk desenvainando su espadín. "Y por habernos quitado nuestro valioso tiempo acabaremos contigo" dijo con una mirada maléfica. Rápidamente ataco a Takaaki, seguido por Brat con las largas coletas de su cabello y por último Brute con sus poderosos puños que enviaron al chico contra un muro.

-"Esto no te dolerá" decía la joven de cabello naranja mientras se le acercaba con su arma a la mano para quitarle la vida.

-En lo que le quedaba de conciencia, Takaaki estaba resignado a morir en manos de sus ex amigas y ex heroínas de Tokio, después de todo era como había dicho Berserk, sólo era un débil humano.

-"Tienen razón" pensó el rubio. "Después de todo, cuando estábamos en Tokio quienes luchaban contra los villanos eran las chicas superpoderosas y los rowdyruff boys aún cuando no tuvieran poderes, sin importar dónde o cuando siempre seré un observador incapaz de ayudar a aquellos a mi alrededor" pensaba al mismo tiempo que Berserk se preparaba para atravesarlo con su espadín. Sin embargo, nunca ocurrió ya que la mano de una bestia con mucho pelaje tomo el brazo de la powerpunk antes de que pudiera lastimar a Takaaki.

-"¡Pero qué dia…!" dijo Berserk al ver que en lugar de tener al frente a un inconsciente joven rubio, tenía a un feroz lobo oscuro de ojos azules que velozmente la tomo con ambas manos y la arrojo contra una pared.

-"Dón…dónde estoy" se pregunto Takaaki mientras vagaba en un espacio oscuro.

-"Takaaki, Takaaki estás bien" pregunto una voz grave en el área.

-"Conozco esa voz…al igual que esta sensación" decía tocando su corazón. "Es usted…¿Lobo-san?" pregunto.

-"Si, he estado todo este tiempo durmiendo dentro de ti hasta ahora, tus sinceros y puros sentimientos me despertaron de mi largo sueño" respondió el lobo.

-"Ya veo".

-"Takaaki, quiero que sepas que tu nunca estarás solo, yo siempre estaré a tu lado protegiéndote y brindándote mi poder para que cuides a aquellas personas a las que valoras" decía al mismo tiempo que Berserk emergía de la montaña de escombros preparada para atacarlo al igual que Brat y Brute.

-"Cuando quieras correr yo seré tus piernas, cuando quieras golpear yo seré tus puños, cuando estés deprimido yo seré tu voz consoladora porque al final tu y yo somos…" pensaba el lobo al mismo tiempo que las tres chicas estaban a poco centímetros de él.

* * *

**Cliffhanger XD Podrán Takaaki su versión monstruo lobo derrotar a las powerpunk girls Z o será ellas quienes los derroten...Tal parece que la única persona que guarda los recuerdos pasados de las ppgz y los rrbz es Takaaki XD spero que os guste este capitulo especial dedicado a uno de los personajes extras del anime :) see ya! **


	20. Chapter 18

Cáp. 18-Las Princesas del Corazón

-Ya de noche, en Twilight town, los chicos regresaron al hospital donde se encontraba su amigo Ven.

-"¡Vaya que día!" dijo Brick muy feliz.

-"Cierto, por primera vez no tuvimos que enfrentarnos contra los sincorazones o algún villano" responde Boomer con una sonrisa y ambas manos detrás de la cabeza. En ese momento, todos llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraba el chico rubio.

-"Esperemos que podamos tener más momentos como este" dijo Butch abriendo la puerta de la habitación, para su sorpresa ésta ya estaba ocupada por otros visitantes.

-"¡Oh ya están aquí!" exclamo sorprendido un extraño pato con apariencia humana.

-"A hyuck así parece" respondió la otra persona que se asemejaba mucho a un perro.

-"Ustedes…" dijo el rowdyruff boy rojo extrañado igual que sus hermanos mientras recordaba haberlos visto no hace mucho tiempo. "Ustedes son amigos de Sora no es verdad".

-"Así es, mi nombre es Donald" dijo el pato.

-"Y el mió es Goofy" respondió el otro animal (**ambos de Disney**).

-"Guau no nos veíamos desde nuestra última aventura en el Monte Ballesta (**leer kh ep. 1 sendero del héroe**) y qué los trae por aquí" pregunto Brick muy curioso.

-"Sólo venimos para asegurarnos de que Ven estuviera listo para cuando Sora llegue" dijo otra voz haciéndose presente en la escena, igual que las otras dos personas con apariencia de animal apareció un tercero con el aspecto de un ratón. Cuando éste vio a la cara a Brick sonrió.

-"Es un placer conocerte directamente" le dijo al joven de cabello naranja que todavía estaba sin palabras.

-Minutos más tarde, el grupo le contó todo lo ocurrido a los tres animales antropomorfos.

-"Ya veo, todo ocurrió justo como estaba previsto" les dijo Mickey a los jóvenes quienes inmediatamente se sorprendieron por lo que dijo.

-"A qué se refiere con eso" pregunto Boomer confundido.

-"Esa persona, Vanitas (**kh birth by sleep**), estaba destinado a unirse con las memorias de Ven que quedaron esparcidas luego de que Sora se transformara en un sincorazon y le diera vida a Roxas que es su nobodie (**kh1-2**)"

-"Así que dices que Ven y Roxas eran iguales, casi como gemelos" pregunto esta vez Butch.

-"Ni siquiera yo he podido entender porque su nobodie tomó la forma de Ven pero me imagino que tiene que ver con el hecho de que cuando Ven murió, su corazón se resguardo en el de Sora".

-"A decir verdad" dijo Sync entrando en la conversación, "él menciono algo sobre haber despertado en la tienda de una bruja dimensional sin memoria de lo que había ocurrido, sólo unos extraños sueños que tenía despierto" (**leer hikari no yami rowdyruff boys z**).

-"Es probable que esos sueños hayan estado relacionados con su vida pasada hace diez años" dijo el ratón mirando al chico rubio en la cama. "Jamás me habría imaginado que sufriría tanto después de esa batalla" (**kh birth by sleep**).

-Mientras todos hablaban no se daban cuenta de que el chico de cabello naranja, con sus manos sujetando sus rodillas, esperaba saber sólo una respuesta por parte de Mickey.

-"¿Se recuperará?" pregunto no queriendo esperar más, lo que hizo que todos lo miraran a él y luego al ratón.

-"No tienes porque preocuparte, sólo necesitamos que Sora se conecte con las memorias de Ven que se manifestó como su cuerpo, de esa forma su cuerpo y corazón serán unidos en uno solo de nuevo". Cuando lo dijo todo el grupo se sintió aliviado.

-"L…lo…lo dice en serio" titubeo tratando de contener su felicidad.

-"Por supuesto" asintió Mickey con una sonrisa.

-"¡Entonces son buenas noticias!" dijo Boomer cuya felicidad era notable ya que se había levantado de su silla.

-"Si" asintió Butch con una sonrisa.

-"Lo único que tenemos que hacer es buscar a Sora pa…" dijo Brick.

-"Temo que no será así" dijo el pequeño ratón pero esta vez muy serio, sorprendiendo a los felices rowdyruff boys.

-"A qué se refiere con eso" pregunto el chico de cabello naranja confundido.

-"Brick, tú al igual que Sora y Riku tienen una gran misión por delante y todos confían en ustedes, que permanezcas aquí o que busques a Sora hasta el fin del mundo es una locura".

-"Pero…"

-"Sé que te preocupas por Ven, todos nosotros lo estamos, y es por eso que tanto Donald, Goofy y yo nos aseguraremos de cuidar de él hasta que Sora haga el resto del trabajo".

-"¡Pero cómo sabe que vendrá!" pregunto muy exaltado.

-"Confía en mi, lo hará, porque todo en este viaje esta conectado".

-"¿Conectado?" pregunto esta vez confundido.

-"Escucha en estos momentos necesitamos el poder de los elegidos por la llave espada, puede que no lo sepas pero no soy conocido nada mas por ser Mickey Mouse, también soy el rey de todo el reino de **Kingdom Hearts**".

-"¿Reino?" pregunto Brick confundido.

-"Si, en total existen cinco reinos gobernados por la persona más poderosa, cada uno de ellos contiene un cierto número de mundos dentro de sus límites, yo soy el rey de kingdom hearts y por lo tanto es mi responsabilidad cuidar de los otros mundos como este por ejemplo".

-"Suena como una gran responsabilidad" dijo Baru impresionado.

-"Pero es cierto" dijo Jaden llamando su atención. "Mi maestro _Diamant _es el rey del reino _ōkoku_ (**reino**) hearts" (**leer kh ep.2 eterna rivalidad**).

-"Cierto" asintió Mickey. "Y es por ello que necesito que me ayudes con un cierto problema Brick".

-"¿Yo?" pregunto señalándose.

-"Si" respondió el rey de kingdom hearts. "Recibí una noticia perturbadora, al parecer los nega sombras están atacando los mundos donde residen las princesas del corazón".

-"¿Princesas del corazón?" pregunto Boomer.

-"Son siete doncellas que poseen corazones que carecen de odio y de maldad" respondió Goofy.

-"En otras palabras quiere decir que son puras de corazón" añadió Donald.

-"Pero si son puras de corazón por qué los nega sombras están interesados en ella" pregunto Butch.

-"Porque con el poder de las siete pueden abrir la puerta al mundo de la oscuridad" respondió Mickey. "Y si lo hacen podrían hacer que la oscuridad devore todos los mundos a su paso. Cerré la puerta con ayuda de Sora hace tres años (**kh1**), pero esos nega sombras han demostrado ser grandes adversarios y temo que puedan encontrar una manera de abrirla" dijo haciendo que todos quedaran preocupados.

-"Brick que si tienes la oportunidad de estar en un mundo donde una de las doncellas viva asegúrate de protegerla y no dejar que su poder caiga en las manos de los nega sombras".

-Brick estaba más atónito de lo normal, parecía que su simple viaje se tornaba cada vez más y más complicado conforme seguían. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo, sabía que era su deber como elegido mantener la paz en los mundos, olvidando sus miedos respondió.

-"Haré lo mejor que pueda su majestad" dijo. En ese momento Mickey sonrió.

-"Sora tenía razón, eres un chico valiente y audaz ahora entiendo porque deposito su confianza en ti".

-"¿Confía en mi?" pregunto sorprendido y la vez avergonzado.

-"No sólo en ti, también en tus hermanos sino mal recuerdo, luego de lo ocurrido en Monte Ballesta dijo algo sobre que ustedes tres parecían ser chicos amables, alegres y fuertes y que podían superar cualquier obstáculo en su camino".

-"D…di…dijo eso" titubeo el rowdyruff boy rojo avergonzado igual que sus hermanos.

-"Si" asintió con una sonrisa el rey. En ese momento el chico de cabello naranja negó varias veces con su cabeza para recuperar la compostura.

-"Entiendo, ¡por la seguridad de los mundos y por aquellos que creen en nosotros no les fallaremos! no es así" le pregunto a su equipo.

-"¡Si!" respondieron sus hermanos con sus puños en alto mientras Sync, Baru y Jaden les sonreían.

-Mientras tanto, en un lugar más oscuro un hombre fornido que vestía una armadura medieval blanca con un casco de águila que cubría su rostro menos su boca (**leer kh ep.1 sendero del héroe**), buscaba cierta información en una enorme computadora último modelo; luego de haber revisado por varios minutos, obtuvo el resultado que quería.

-"La encontré" se dijo a sí mismo con su voz grave. A los pocos minutos, el hombre abrió la puerta que daba a una habitación oscura.

-"¿Ya sabes dónde está?" le pregunto una voz en el interior de la habitación al caballero.

-"Si Snnider-sama" respondió haciendo una reverencia.

-"Je" sonrió. "Perfecto, finalmente tendré mi momento de diversión después de haber esperado tanto tiempo" dijo el hombre de cabello morado y ojos rojos saliendo de la oscuridad de su habitación.

-Ya de mañana, en Twilight town, el grupo se estaba preparando para partir, los tres rowdyruff boys, el general peliverde y el nuevo miembro del equipo, el nuevo tutor de Brick fueron los primeros en recibir la luz del sol.

-"Nghhhg" dijo el chico de cabello naranja estirando sus brazos. "Bueno será mejor partir ahora, no queremos perder más tiempo ver… ¿oigan dónde esta Baru?" pregunto, sus hermanos y amigos se vieron muy confundidos.

-"Pensamos que ya estaría aquí" dijo Jaden.

-"No lo he visto en toda la mañana" dijo el chico de cabello azul.

-"Me pregunto si todavía sigue adentro" se pregunto Brick mirando el hospital, sabiendo que tendrían que entrar de nuevo a buscarlo. Luego de una corta búsqueda, lo vieron hablando con Mickey, pero en lugar de interrumpirlos los dejaron que siguieran conversando.

-"¿Y me elegiste a mi para hacerlo?" le pregunto el joven jumbor.

-"Si, según tengo entendido tú eres uno de los mejores constructores ¿no? Un trabajo de ese tipo no debería representar un reto para ti, es en Radiant Garden (**leer hikari no yami rowdyruff boys z**) si quieres yo puedo llevarte hasta allá" dijo el ratón.

-"Oigan, ¿ocurre algo?" pregunto el chico de cabello naranja llamando la atención de los dos.

-"Brick" respondió el joven jumbor con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Daré una vuelta por el pueblo búscame si te decides en ir" le dijo el rey de kingdom hearts a Baru antes de dejarlos solos.

-"¿Qué pasa Baru?" pregunto Boomer.

-"Pues" dijo rascando la parte de atrás de su cabeza. "El rey me pidió que hiciera un pequeño trabajo en otro mundo".

-"¿Si? Bueno no es para sorprenderse después de todo eres el mejor constructor en tu mundo" respondió Butch.

-"Cierto" asintió con una sonrisa.

-"¿Quieres decir que te irás?" pregunto el rowdyruff boy azul triste.

-"Si es así entonces no te detendremos, además de seguro debe ser un trabajo importante" dijo el rowdyruff boy rojo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Brick…" murmuro Boomer.

-"No tienen porque preocuparse" respondió Baru guardando un extraño objeto con forma de estrella en sus pantalones amarillos. "Estoy seguro que podrán seguir adelante durante mi ausencia" dijo acercándose a al chico rubio quien estaba deprimido.

-"Recuerda Boomer, cuál es nuestra frase" le pregunto el jumbor al rowdyruff boy azul que seco sus lágrimas y luego le sonrió.

-"Siempre construye tu propio camino" respondió feliz.

* * *

-Una vez que su aventura terminó en Twilight town (**kh2**), el ahora quinteto se encontraba dentro del pasaje de una caverna oscura y húmeda, su única luz parecían ser unas antorchas colocadas en las paredes rocosas que señalaban un camino.

-"Estás seguro de que si seguimos las antorchas saldremos de aquí" le pregunto Boomer a Brick.

-"Por supuesto, es obvio de que alguien las puso de esa forma para indicar el camino a la salida".

-"¿En serio? Y qué te hace pensar que no estamos caminando en la dirección contraria" pregunto Butch de manera sarcástica señalando las antorchas que habían pasado y que también marcaban otro camino, en este caso el de la dirección contraria a la que iban. El rowdyruff boy rojo miró por encima de sus hermanos y amigos para descubrir que era cierto lo que el rowdyruff boy verde le dijo y comenzó a dudar de su sentido de la orientación.

-"Pues porque…" dice Brick dudoso mientras sudaba y veía ambos caminos, hasta que se le ocurrió algo. "¡Porque puedo sentir un gran poder al frente!" exclamo señalando con su dedo índice el camino que habían tomado. Por supuesto, su respuesta no convenció a Boomer y Jaden a quienes les corría una gota de sudor por sus frentes o a Butch y Sync a quienes se les habían formado una vena en su frente.

-"Lo que significa que estamos perdidos no es verdad" pregunto el chico rubio desesperanzado.

-"¡Oh vamos! ¿Acaso les he fallado alguna vez?" les pregunto algo enojado. Sus dos amigos se miraron entre sí y con sus miradas se disculparon ya que habían sido algo duros con él.

-"Podemos responder esa pregunta" preguntaron sus hermanos molestos con apariencia de chibi mirándolos de brazos cruzados.

-"¡Gracias por el apoyo!" les reclamo. En ese momento pudo escuchar algo no muy lejos de ellos, parecía ser la voz de un hombre que amenazaba con hacerle daño a un grupo de personas. Su rostro pronto se tornó serio mientras trataba de asegurarse de que lo que escuchaba existía y no era su imaginación.

-"¿Brick?" pregunto Butch preocupado por el repentino cambio de personalidad de su hermano.

-"¿Pasa algo hermano?" pregunto Boomer en el mismo estado que Butch. Nuevamente el chico de cabello naranja escucho la voz de otra persona que trataba de enfrentarse al hombre que los amenazaba.

-"¡No hay tiempo, síganme!" exclamó y rápidamente se fue corriendo en la dirección a la que se dirigían.

-"¡Brick espera!" exclamó el rowdyruff boy azul siguiéndolo igual que su hermano y sus amigos.

-Minutos más tarde, el grupo llegó a una caverna más amplia llena de montañas de joyas y diamantes preciosos.

-"Wow…miren todo esto" dice Brick impresionado.

-"Podríamos ser ricos con sólo varios puñados de esas montañas" dice Jaden estupefacto.

-"Cierto" asintió Butch.

-Sync que también estaba viendo todo con completa sorpresa, velozmente empujó a todo el grupo detrás de una estalagmita lo suficientemente larga para que todos se escondieran detrás de ella.

-"Ouch, eso dolió" dice Boomer acariciando su cabeza adolorido.

-"¡Por qué diablos hiciste eso!" le reclamo el chico de cabello azul oscuro.

-"Shhh, haz silencio" fue la única respuesta del joven general quien puso su dedo índice enfrente de su boca para que bajara la voz, luego con su cabeza le señaló a sus amigos el lugar adonde debían ver. Lentamente todos se levantaron un poco, lo suficiente como para que sus cabezas fueran lo único visible de la estalagmita y fue cuando vieron la razón por la cual les pidió que no hablaran.

-Justo a varios metros enfrente de ellos habían siete hombres de baja estatura acorralados por un enorme perro de pelaje morado oscuro y ojos rojos, a su lado estaba el hombre fornido con armadura blanca y casco con forma de águila al igual que el hombre de largo cabello morado con cola de caballo y ojos rojos, vestido con su chaqueta blanca pero sin su capucha.

-"Estoy perdiendo mi paciencia enanos, quiero saber dónde está la princesa de nombre _Blancanieves_" les dijo el hombre de cabello morado tratando de no verse molesto pero tampoco perdiendo su tono amenazante.

-"¿Princesa?" murmuro Brick pensativo, sabiendo que alguien ya le había hablado sobre eso.

Flashback

_-"Es por eso Brick que si tienes la oportunidad de estar en un mundo donde una de las doncellas viva asegúrate de protegerla y no dejar que su poder caiga en las manos de los nega sombras"._

Fin del flashback

-"Podría ser posible que…" susurro el rowdyruff boy de rojo mirando a su amigo de cabello verde quien le asintió.

-"Es una posibilidad de que esa princesa de la que está hablando sea una de las doncellas que el rey Mickey nos pidió salvar".

-"Y qué estamos esperando vamos a darles su merecido" dijo Butch tratando de salir de su escondite pero Sync lo tomo por la muñeca y bruscamente lo sentó en el suelo, llamando la atención del hombre con armadura.

-"¡Qué haces!" musito el rowdyruff boy verde tratando de no llamar la atención de sus enemigos, sin saber que ya el caballero blanco lo había escuchado pero fingía no haberlo hecho.

-"No los subestimes de esa forma, si cometemos un error, tan sólo uno, pondremos en riesgo las vidas de esas personas y las nuestras" le respondió, luego miro a sus hermanos. "Lo mismo va para ustedes, no cometan una estupidez".

-"Pero" dijo Brick mirando a Boomer y luego a él, en sus caras se podía ver que estaban confundidos. "No hemos hecho nada".

-"Entonces por qué tienen sus manos están cerca de las hebillas de sus cinturones" les pregunto, fue cuando Jaden e incluso ellos mismos se dieron cuenta lo que estaban apunto de hacer.

-"Sé que ese hombre es uno de los responsables de la destrucción de su hogar pero tienen que mantener la calma y no dejar que sus sentimientos los dominen" les dijo (**leer hikari no yami rowdyruff boys z**). Los tres rowdy lentamente alejaron sus manos de las hebillas de sus cinturones, mientras Butch estaba consciente de lo que iba a hacer. Boomer y Brick estaban confundidos.

-"No entiendo…acaso las palabras de Spider-sensei no fueron suficientes para calmar nuestra ira" pensó el chico de cabello naranja decepcionado, Jaden lo observaba con detenimiento.

-"Te debo una Sync, ni siquiera yo me había percatado de lo que iban a hacer. Tengo que asegurarme de que Brick no cometa el mismo error que yo cometí hace tres años" pensaba mientras lo miraba.

-"Ya-ya les rogamos digo dijimos ¡que no les diremos dónde está!" les replico uno de los enanos que usaba lentes.

-"¡Así que será mejor que regresen del agujero de donde vinieron!" les reclamo otro enano.

-"¡Si!" respondieron los demás, excepto uno con expresión de tonto que sólo asintió varias veces.

-"Snnider-sama…" le susurro el caballero al hombre de cabello morado para avisarle que Brick y su grupo los estaban espiando.

-"Je. De acuerdo, si no quieren decirnos donde se encuentra entonces supongo que la buscaremos por nuestra cuenta" les respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa, después miró a su perro monstruo. "Oye Rex ve a jugar con ellos un rato mientras Hiatox y papá van a trabajar ¡Diviértanse!" les dijo a los enanos y desapareció en un portal oscuro con su compañero.

-El perro sincorazon lanzó un feroz aullido que sacudió toda la caverna, su cuerpo pronto cambio y en lugar de ser un perro de largo pelaje morado, era un perro hecho completamente de una espesa neblina oscura. Una vez que cambio el estado de su cuerpo, pequeñas versiones de él emergieron de su supuesto pelaje para atacar a los siete enanos.

-"¡Ahora si tenemos que transformarnos!" exclamó Brick presionando la hebilla de su cinturón, sus hermanos asintieron entre sí e hicieron lo mismo.

-"**Master Brick**" dijo el rowdyruff boy rojo con su uniforme negro.

-"**Wizard Boomer**" dijo el rowdyruff boy azul con su uniforme negro.

-"**Chaotic Butch**" dijo el rowdyruff boy verde con su uniforme negro.

(**Recordatorio: Los trajes le pertenecen a Bipinkbunny de deviantart**).

-Rápidamente los cinco entraron en acción, derrotando a las pequeñas versiones del enorme perro para salvar a los enanos. Cuando lograron rescatarlos y estos se pusieron a salvo, el cuerpo del perro regresó a la normalidad y los tres hermanos se preparaban para enfrentarlo. Sync y Jaden estaban detrás de ellos en caso de que necesitaran apoyo.

-"¡Vamos chicos!" les dijo Brick a sus hermanos.

-"¡Si!" asintió Butch pero Boomer no reaccionó, sólo observaba al perro con mucha tristeza.

-"¡Boomer concéntrate! Sé que eres un amante de los animales pero ese no es un perro como los otros, es un sincorazon y tenemos que detenerlo".

-El chico rubio miró por última vez al enorme perro que les gruñía. Cerró sus ojos y asintió.

-"Tienes razón hermano… ¡hagámoslo!" dijo muy serio, haciendo que sus dos hermanos sonrieran y le asintieran.

-"¡Aquí voy! **Mega Burst**" dijo Brick creando una onda cortante roja que el animal logro esquivar.

-"Diablos" murmuro molesto al ver que su ataque no logró tocarlo.

-"Déjamelo a mi" dijo Jaden después colocó su llave espada frente a él mirando al perro y dijo "**Brave ignition**".

-De su llave espada salió una gran bola de fuego que apenas tuvo contacto con el sincorazon explotó, rodeando todo su cuerpo con una intensa llama.

-"Guau…que gran poder" dijo Butch tratando de cubrir su rostro por el calor igual que Boomer y Sync. Sin embargo, cuando el ataque terminó, el perro todavía seguía de pie y nuevamente creo sus pequeñas versiones de él para que los atacaran pero otra vez fueron derrotadas por nuestros héroes para que su cuerpo regresara a la normalidad, ya que cuando su cuerpo era de neblina sus ataques eran inútiles.

-Cuando Sync derrotó a la última de sus versiones, el animal gigante trató de atacarlo por detrás. No obstante, él dio un gran salto hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque, luego levanto su pierna derecha en un ángulo de 90º para cargarla con su poder mágico y golpearlo en la cabeza con su pie, logrando que quedara fatigado y lastimado.

-"¡Ni creas que dejare que te lleves toda la diversión Sync!" exclamó Butch corriendo hacia donde estaban, sus manos sujetaban fuertemente su kwan dao mientras la cuchilla de su arma recogía todo el viento posible.

-"**Aerial cut**" dijo moviendo su arma de manera horizontal, el viento que se había acumulado en la cuchilla fue lanzado como veloces ataques que cortaron el cuerpo del perro sincorazon y lo lanzaron contra la pared de la caverna.

-"Presumido" murmuró Sync.

-"Je" sonrió Butch de manera orgullosa.

-El animal lentamente se levanto luego de haber recibido ese ataque, estaba cansado y difícilmente podía mantenerse en pie al igual que controlar su constante jadeó. En ese momento alguien se puso enfrente de él, fue cuando el perro vio que era Boomer quien estaba listo para darle el golpe final.

-"**Eternal glacial**" dijo y varias estacas de hielo de gran tamaño atraparon al enorme sincorazon dejándolo congelado, después lentamente camino hacia él.

-"Lo siento" musitó y con su mano derecha cargada de luz amarilla acarició la parte del hielo donde estaba congelado el perro, la descarga eléctrica recorrió todas las estacas hasta llegar a la más alta, cuando llegó las estacas de hielo se rompieron en varios pedazos y el animal cayó derrotado a sus pies mientras desintegraba en el aire.

-"Wow…" dice Brick impresionado.

-"Parece que Boomer logró llevar su técnica _Ice tower_ a otro nivel" dice Butch también sorprendido.

-"O…o…oigan ustedes" dijo una voz llamando la atención de ellos al igual que la de Sync y Jaden, al parecer eran los enanos quienes habían salido de su escondite.

-"No se preocupen ya no están en peligro" les dijo el rowdyruff boy rojo regresando a la normalidad igual que su hermano de verde.

-"Lo sabemos y es por eso que queremos decirles, digo pedirles, digo agradecerles por habernos salvado" dijo el enano de lentes.

-"No fue nada" respondió.

-"¡Bah! nosotros pudimos habernos encargado de ellos solos Doc" le dijo el otro enano de brazos cruzados a su amigo de lentes.

-"En serio no parecía" responde Butch de manera sarcástica.

-"¡Qué dijiste!"

-"¡Quieres pelear hombrecito!"

-"Butch ya cálmate" dice Brick tomándolo por los brazos igual que Jaden.

-"¡Gruñón no! quizás ellos sean los únicos que puedan salvar a Blancanieves" dijo Doc reteniéndolo con ayuda de otro enano.

-"¡Oh es cierto!" exclamo el chico de cabello naranja recordando lo que debían hacer. "Si saben donde está podrían decirnos, les prometemos que no le haremos daño, sólo queremos salvarla de esos sujetos".

-"Por supuesto, sígannos y les diremos donde vive" dijo el enano de lentes caminando con sus amigos hacia la salida de la caverna. Nuestros héroes iban a seguirlos pero se dieron cuenta de que Boomer seguía transformado mientras miraba con tristeza al sincorazon desaparecer poco a poco, podía ser un monstruo pero todavía era un perro y se podía ver en su rostro que estaba sufriendo por estar tan cerca de su muerte.

-"Boomer" murmuro Brick llamando su atención. "Sé que es muy difícil de aceptarlo pero no había otra opción" decía mientras su hermano se hincaba y con su mano acariciaba al sincorazon perro quien al parecer dejó que lo hiciera ya que le gustaba y porque sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida.

-"Desearía que hubiera una forma de ayudarte" dijo Boomer con sus ojos llorosos. Sus lágrimas cayeron sobre el enorme animal y éste fue cubierto con una luz blanca que sorprendió a todos, cuando desapareció el perro sincorazon ahora era un cachorro de husky siberiano de pelaje negro y blanco del cual colgaba en su cuello un amuleto.

-"¡Pero! Cómo…" dice Brick sorprendido.

-"No puede ser" susurro Jaden impresionado.

-El cachorro observó su cuerpo y por alguna razón estaba feliz de haber vuelto a la normalidad que dio un ladrido de felicidad. Boomer quien ahora si había regresado a la normalidad no podía contener la alegría en su interior que…

-"¡Si!" exclamó muy feliz abrazando al perro en sus brazos, el pequeño husky también estaba feliz y comenzó a lamer su cara haciendo que el rubio se riera.

-"Explícame algo, que los sincorazones no podían regresar a la normalidad" le pregunto Sync a Jaden.

-"No pueden" respondió todavía confundido por lo que acababa de pasar. "Acaso significa que tienen un poder más grande dentro de ellos" pensó seriamente.

-"Felicidades Boomer" dijo Brick llamando su atención. "Parece que lograste salvarlo después de todo".

-"¿Podemos conservarlo?" le preguntó.

-"Vaya Boomer no lo sé, cuidarlo sería una gran responsabilidad y no tenemos precisamente una casa donde atenderlo".

-"¡Oh vamos! Mira esos ojitos y dime que no quisieras tenerlo" respondió Boomer mostrándole al cachorro que tenía ojos llorosos cómicos igual que el rubio.

-"A…a…a ¡aún así sería peligroso para él! Piénsalo cómo podríamos protegerlo en medio de una batalla".

-"No creo que sea necesario Brick mira su cuello" le dijo Butch señalando al pequeño husky. "Qué lo que tiene colgando de él no es un amuleto de invocación" le pregunto mostrándole el suyo.

-"Ahora que lo dices tienes razón" respondía mientras que Boomer retiraba el amuleto del cuello del animal para verlo de cerca.

-"Quiere decir que puedes ayudarnos a luchar contra esos sujetos" le pregunto el rowdyruff boy azul al cachorro quien ladró de nuevo para indicarle que estaba en lo correcto.

-"¡Lo ves! Dijo que si".

-"Pues si lo que dicen es cierto no veo por qué no pueda venir con nosotros" respondió con una sonrisa.

-"¡Si! ¡Gracias Brick!" exclamó muy feliz. "Oíste eso amigo puedes quedarte con nosotros" le dijo a su nueva mascota que ladró nuevamente feliz.

-"Así que lo conservarán, ya saben que nombre le pondrán" les pregunto Jaden acercándoseles al igual que Sync.

-"Qué les parece Tank después de todo cuando nos enfrentamos a él era todo un gigante" les pregunto Butch. Sin embargo, la respuesta de todos incluyendo la del cachorro fue una mirada molesta cómica.

-"¡Debieron haberme dicho que buscaban un nombre en especial en lugar de uno cualquiera!" les reclamo cómicamente.

-"Qué tal Snowy, su pelaje me hace recordar la nieve" sugirió Brick, pero el cachorro luego de pensarlo un poco negó con su cabeza.

-"Qué me dicen de Hayate" preguntó Boomer.

-"¿Veloz?" pregunto Sync.

-"Si" asintió con una sonrisa. "Después de todo cuando peleamos con él sus pequeñas versiones eran algo rápidas no creen".

-"Cierto" asintió el chico de cabello naranja. "Además no suena tan mal" dijo, los demás concordaron con su decisión ya que no dieron más opciones (**excepto Butch que prefirió que escogieran el nombre que quisieran**)

-"Que me dices amiguito te gusta Hayate" le pregunto el rubio a su nueva mascota, la cual ladró de nuevo para indicarle que le gustaba.

-"¡De acuerdo! Entonces ¡bienvenido al grupo Hayate!" exclamó Boomer levantando al husky sobre su cabeza.

Mientras…

-Los dos nega sombras estaban caminando por el oscuro bosque del lugar. Ambos estaban en silencio hasta que el caballero decidió decirle algo a su jefe.

-"Snnider-sama debo decirle algo importante, allá atrás en la caverna…"

-"Los chicos nos estaban espiando lo sé" respondió.

-"¿Lo sabía? Entonces por qué no pidió que me encargara de ellos" pregunto confundido.

-"¿Y arruinar su momento heroico?" le pregunto de manera sarcástica. "Hiatox recuerda esto muy bien, la mejor manera para acabar con un héroe es derrotarlo física y mentalmente y qué mejor forma que haciendo que vean con sus propios ojos como fallan en su misión" le dijo una vez que salieron del bosque para entrar en un campo de flores y no muy lejos de éste había un castillo.

-"Te encontré princesa" murmuró maliciosamente al mismo tiempo que su ojo rojo derecho, donde tenía tatuado el símbolo de los nobodies (**kh2**), brillaba.

* * *

**Dos pequeños avisos: El primero es sobre la historia de los reinos (toda creada por mi para establecer lo que pronto será la diferencia de los mundos, ya que en kingdom hearts predominan lo que son mundos relacionados con famosas películas de Disney y he pensado que entonces los mundos de anime-si es que llegasen a aparecer en el juego XD- deberían pertenecer a otro reino o universo ok? El otro más que un aviso es un agradecimiento especial a Mimichibi Diethel de Fanfiction (lean sus fics son verdaderamente entretenidos =D) quien ha seguido este fic tan activamente y me ha demostrado q es 100% fiel a la trama de la historia.**


	21. Chapter 19

Cáp.19-Hacia la batalla

-Después de haber cruzado el tenebroso bosque y el campo de flores, nuestros héroes llegaron a la entrada del castillo donde según Doc vivía una de las princesas del corazón llamada Blancanieves.

-"Así que aquí es donde vive" dice Brick con una mirada seria observando el castillo y los guardias que custodiaban la entrada.

-"Es una princesa después de todo que esperabas" responde Butch con cierto sarcasmo, lo que hizo que su hermano sonriera. Lo menos que quería hacer era estar asustado por lo que pudiera pasar.

-"Cierto" respondió con sus ojos cerrados, luego los volvió a abrir. "Bien será mejor que entremos" dijo, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo Sync lo detuvo.

-"Espera, creo que sería mejor que entrásemos al castillo a escondidas" le dijo.

-"¿Por qué? Si les decimos a los guardias que Blancanieves está en problemas podremos ponerla fuera de peligro" pregunto Boomer.

-"Además ellos podrían llevarnos más rápido a donde ella se encuentra" dijo Jaden.

-"Eso es cierto, pero si lo hacemos es probable que obliguemos a esos dos nega sombras a tomar medidas extremas y terminen destruyendo todo a su paso. Por sus planes, estoy 100% seguro que su único blanco es Blancanieves y tratarán de llegar a ella sin llamar la atención" respondió el joven de cabello verde.

-"Hmmm…si lo pones de esa manera tienes razón" dijo el rowdyruff boy azul.

-"Entonces tenemos que encontrar una ruta que nos lleve al interior del castillo" decía Brick al mismo tiempo que Hayate, quien estaba en la cabeza rubio, captó una esencia en el aire que llamó su atención.

-"¡Oh Hayate!" dijo Boomer al sentir como su mascota rápidamente saltaba de su cabello y corría hacia otra dirección.

-"¿Qué paso?" pregunto el rowdyruff boy rojo confundido.

-"Creo que encontró algo" respondió y rápidamente siguió a Hayate, seguido por sus hermanos y amigos.

-Cuando lograron alcanzar al pequeño husky pudieron encontrar lo que buscaban. Una segunda entrada al costado del castillo por donde pasaba un río, sólo tenían que tomar un bote que coincidencialmente estaba atado a un muelle cerca de ellos y podrían entrar.

-"Parece nuestro problema acaba de ser resuelto" decía Jaden con una sonrisa mientras Boomer levantaba a Hayate en sus brazos.

-"Eres sorprendente Hayate" le dijo muy sonriente Boomer a su cachorro mirándolo directo a su rostro, éste ladró también feliz y lamió su rostro haciendo que el rubio se riera.

-"Parece que no fue tan mala la idea conservarte Hayate" dice Brick con una sonrisa acariciando a su mascota.

-"Sólo fue un golpe de suerte, no es para sorprenderse tanto" dijo Butch de brazos cruzados sin demostrar tanta sorpresa como sus hermanos. Sin embargo, su actitud sólo hizo que a Hayate le saliera una vena de ira en su frente lo que indicaba que no estaba contento.

-"¡Arghhhh! ¡Suéltame, suéltame!" gritaba el rowdyruff boy verde molesto pero de una manera cómica mientras sacudía su brazo derecho constantemente para obligar al perro a que soltara su mano derecha. Sus hermanos y amigos no pudieron evitar reírse de la desgracia del chico.

-"Bueno ya dejemos de jugar y concentrémonos en la misión" dijo Brick.

-"¡Si!" respondieron Boomer y Jaden.

-Minutos más tarde, el quinteto estaba dentro del castillo, específicamente en los calabozos. Por lo que podían observar, las mazmorras estaban en un estado deplorable al igual que el aire a su alrededor que inspiraba maldad pura, parecía como si de la nada pudiera salir cualquier cosa que los asustara o hiciera daño. No queriendo ser sorprendidos con la guardia baja, los tres rowdyruff boys ya estaban transformados.

-"Manténganse alerta, no sabemos que podría pasar" les dijo Brick muy serio. Sus amigos estaban igual de preparados que él. En cuanto a los rowdyruff boys, Butch demostraba que nada ni nadie podía asustarlo mientras que Boomer y Hayate hacían todo lo posible por mantener la calma dentro de ese lugar.

-"Hasta ahora todo va bien" le dijo Jaden al chico de cabello naranja acercándosele.

-"Si, lo que me preocupa es cuando lleguemos con esos nega sombras" respondió. "Temo que…ni mis hermanos y yo podamos controlarnos y pongamos sus vidas en riesgo como me paso a mi" decía Brick mientras recordaba como en su aventura previa, dejo que su ira lo controlara, causando que su buen amigo Kenny (**leer hikari no yami rowdyruff boys z**) resultará lastimado por su descuido.

-Su amigo y casi maestro de la llave espada sonrió un poco por sus palabras, muy en el fondo sentía que ese chico frente a él podía llevar su trabajo de elegido mucho mejor que él, fue cuando puso su mano reconfortante sobre el hombro de Brick.

-"No tienes que preocuparte, porque yo confió en ti y creo…no, sé que no dejarás que eso pase" le dijo, a lo que el chico respondió con una sonrisa.

-"Gracias Jaden, sabes eres el mejor casi maestro que puedo tener" responde con una enorme sonrisa. No obstante, su respuesta no causó que su amigo se alegrara, en cambio sólo miro en otra dirección con tristeza.

-"Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo" murmuró.

-"Jaden…oye qué t…" fue lo que alcanzó a decir Brick cuando…

-"¡Arriba!" exclamó Sync llamando la atención de todos. En ese momento, ambos elegidos vieron como desde el techo de las mazmorras, una enorme sombra se precipitó sobre ellos, por suerte ambos pudieron esquivarlo pero lamentablemente Brick cayó en un canal que lo arrastró hacia un hoyo que estaba en una de las paredes.

-"¡Brick!" grito Jaden quien no pudo tomar su mano a tiempo.

-"¡Hermano!" grito Boomer preocupado igual que Butch y Sync.

-"Snnider-sama estaba en lo correcto" dijo una voz grave que pertenecía a la sombra que los separo. "Ustedes tampoco se molestaron en alertar a los guardias de nuestra presencia. Sin embargo, hasta aquí llegó su viaje" decía mientras en su mano aparecía una lanza medieval gris con el símbolo de los sincorazones.

-"Tch" dijo Butch demostrando más ira que preocupación. "Pagarás muy caro por lo que acabas de hacer".

-Con Brick, su turbulento viaje por la corriente lo llevó a lo que parecía ser un jardín subterráneo. El rowdyruff boy cayó justo en una fuente donde obviamente desembocaba el canal. Ya que el agua de la fuente no era profunda se puso de pie.

-"Rayos" decía mientras veía el hoyo por el cual salió. "Ahora cómo haré para regresar con los otros".

-"¡Alguien por favor ayúdeme!" grito una joven que llamó la atención de Brick, fue cuando vio que al jardín entraba una hermosa jovencita de cabello negro y ojos marrones que inmediatamente vio al rowdyruff boy rojo completamente empapado.

-"Guau…es muy hermosa" murmuró Brick enrojecido.

-Blancanieves por otro lado no estaba encariñada con el chico, sino más bien confundida ya que era la primera vez que lo veía y dentro del castillo donde ahora vivía. Sin embargo un fuerte ruido hizo que recordara la razón por la que estaba asustada.

-"¡Rápido no hay tiempo, tenemos que irnos de aquí!" le dijo la joven princesa tratando de sacarlo de la fuente, cuando su mano se aferró a la del chico inmediatamente éste reacciono.

-"Q… ¡oh si! Pero espera, de casualidad tu nombre es Blancanieves correcto" le preguntaba mientras aceptaba su ayuda para salir.

-"Así es, pero cómo lo sabes".

-"Eso no importa ahora, no te preocupes no dejare que ese sujeto te ponga un solo dedo encima".

-"Ohhh que conmovedor" dijo una voz llamando su atención. "Sabes, si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que escucho esa frase sería millonario".

-Era nada menos que Snnider quien había seguido a Blancanieves hasta ese lugar. Brick rápidamente se puso enfrente de ella e invoco su llave espada para protegerla.

-"Jejeje, tal vez esta misión no sea tan aburrida después de todo" musitó el hombre de cabello morado mientras varias esferas de metal se formaban en su mano derecha, pronto estás se unieron y formaron una lanza medieval muy parecida a la de Hiatox sólo que más larga.

-"¡Empecemos chico pétalo! No querrás que este momento se arruine escapando con la princesa ¿o si?" dijo Snnider de forma sarcástica.

* * *

-De vuelta con el grupo, parecía que su batalla no sería tan fácil después de todo. Hiatox demostraba ser un poderoso adversario aún cuando lo superaban en número. Sync trató de darle una patada pero su enemigo hábilmente usó su lanza para retener el ataque y lo obligó a retroceder.

-"Rayos…es más fuerte de lo que esperaba" le dijo a Jaden quien estaba a su lado.

-"Así que este es el poder de un sincorazon en su máximo nivel" dice su amigo de cabello marrón.

-"Regresen de donde vinieron y no nos molesten más" les dijo Hiatox mientras se les acercaba. No obstante se detuvo cuando sintió algo extraño en sus pies, cuando bajo la mirada vio que estaban atrapados, igual que sus piernas, en hielo. Giró su cabeza y vio un trayecto de hielo que llegaba hasta Boomer quien tenía ambas manos en el suelo.

-"Bajaste la guardia" le dijo el rubio de forma desafiante. En ese momento, Butch trató de atacarlo mientras estaba distraído.

-"¡Este es tu fin!" gritó.

-"Hmph, ataque inútil" respondió el enorme caballero y fácilmente repelió el ataque del rowdyruff boy con su lanza, enviándolo contra una pared.

-"¡Butch!" exclamó Boomer preocupado igual que Sync y Jaden.

-Hiatox fácilmente rompió el hielo que lo retenía con su lanza con una increíble fuerza que los sorprendió a todos, luego con una gran velocidad quedó a pocos centímetros del rowdyruff boy azul.

-"¡Oh no!" dijo Jaden.

-"Tch" musitó Sync.

-"Parece que quieres ser el primero en morir" le dijo Hiatox muy fríamente mientras preparaba su lanza para atravesarlo. Fue cuando de la nada, Hayate se colocó frente uno de sus amos para protegerlo.

-"¡Hayate no es muy peligroso!" gritó Boomer preocupado.

-"Así que no sólo derrotaron al sincorazon mascota de Snnider-sama, sino que lo regresaron a ese estado tan patético" decía mientras veía como el cachorro le gruñía. "Tiene la misma expresión de ira que tenía antes que destruyéramos su hogar".

-"D…de qué hablas" titubeo el rubio.

-"Hace mucho tiempo, Snnider-sama y yo recibimos la misión de destruir una aldea del mundo **Icicle Artic**" decía el nega sombra caballero recordando todo. "Ese cachorro trató de hacerle frente a Snnider-sama para proteger a su familia a pesar de que ya habíamos destruido gran parte de la aldea".

-"Je, serás una buena mascota" dijo Snnider maliciosamente en los recuerdos de Hiatox levantando su lanza para luego atravesársela al pobre animal. Cuando el caballero terminó de contar la historia, se podía ver que Hayate estaba llorando, Boomer, Sync y Jaden estaban perplejos por lo que acababan de escuchar y Butch parecía estar inconsciente desde el punto de vista de los chicos

-"Ustedes…ustedes… ¡Son unos monstruos!" les reclamo Boomer con lágrimas en sus ojos. En ese momento, su amuleto de invocación brilló y Sync pudo notarlo.

-"Ustedes humanos son más monstruosos que nosotros" dijo Hiatox ya preparado para acabar con ellos, levantando su lanza sobre su cabeza. "Es una lástima que no tenga el poder de Snnider-sama para transformarlos en sincorazones, así que será mejor que les haga el favor de eliminarlos lo menos doloroso posible".

-"¡Boomer el amuleto úsalo!" le grito Sync.

-"Oh si" asintió luego de ver que su amuleto brillaba. "¡Poder!" exclamó y una luz blanca envolvió a Hayate, el brillo de la luz fue tan intenso e Hiatox que estaba tan cerca de ellos quedó cegado.

-"¡Arghh!" decía el caballero retrocediendo. Cuando el brillo terminó, los chicos pudieron ver que Hayate ahora era más adulto y tenía la apariencia de un soldado, partes de sus patas al igual que su cuerpo estaban cubiertas con una armadura marrón con líneas amarillas. Un parche marrón con el dibujo de un símbolo amarillo cubría su ojo derecho y por extraño que pareciese, cargaba una pipa dorada en su hocico.

-"Ha…Hayate… ¿eres tú?" le pregunto Boomer, el perro giró su cabeza y le asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"¡Malditos!" les grito Hiatox atacándolos pero antes de que pudiera hacerles daño, Hayate rápidamente saltó hacia él y comenzó a cortar su armadura con su pelaje filoso, sus cortes parecían poder penetrar su cuerpo ya que se quejaba por el dolor.

-"Es muy…" dijo Jaden.

-"Rápido" completó Sync mientras observaba la pelea. "Es muy difícil seguirlo con la vista".

-Hayate, luego de sus múltiples ataques, quedó justo enfrente de Boomer. Después de su pipa salió un espeso humo como si estuviera listo para embestirlo como un tren. Sin esperar mucho, el perro corrió hacia él más rápido que antes.

-"¡No me subestimes!" grito Hiatox golpeándolo con su lanza, el ataque fue tan poderoso que hizo que Hayate regresará a su forma de cachorro.

-"¡Hayate! ¡Hayate estás bien!" decía Boomer mientras sacudía a su perro en sus brazos, para suerte de todos parecía que no resultó gravemente herido.

-"¡Mueran de una vez!" grito el nega sombra caballero, listo para acabar con ellos. En ese instante una sombra rápidamente pasó cerca de Sync y Jaden y fue directo adonde estaban Hiatox y Boomer, no se escucho nada más que el sonido de un arma penetrando un cuerpo humano.

-Con Brick, el chico fue arrojado al suelo de una manera ruda, por los moretones y heridas en su cuerpo, parecía que estaba perdiendo la batalla.

-"Je, para haber llegado tan lejos chico pétalo no eres tan bueno como dicen los rumores" decía Snnider colocando su enorme lanza medieval sobre sus hombros.

-"¡Qué dejes de llamarme así!" le replico el rowdyruff boy rojo ya de pie y con su pose defensiva, lo cual el nega sombra tomó como burla.

-"No crees que ya es suficiente, tú sabes ser el héroe y salvar a la doncella en peligro, trabajos así no traen pago suficiente para tus necesidades si sabes lo que digo" dijo Snnider sarcásticamente.

-"¡Cállate! ¡Flamrenga!" exclamó y varias bolas de fuego fueron directo contra el nega sombra.

-"Crees que un ataque así me hará daño" respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa y con un simple movimiento de su arma extinguió las bolas de fuego.

-"¡Qué!" dijo Brick sorprendido.

-"¡Esto es un ataque!" le dijo y clavó su lanza en el suelo, haciendo que varias armas como espadas y lanzas más pequeñas salieran del suelo donde justamente estaba parado Brick, lastimándolo.

-"¡Guahhh!" dijo adolorido en el aire y luego cayó en el suelo. "M…m…maldición" decía muy adolorido tratando de agarrar su llave espada que estaba a pocos centímetros de él.

-"Sabes pensé que serías un oponente muy poderoso ya que venciste Rev y a todos esos sincorazones pero veo que sólo tuviste suerte todo este tiempo" dice Snnider a pocos centímetros cerca de él, mirándolo a la cara. "Debiste haber muerto con tus hermanos el día que atacamos su hogar" decía mientras Brick recordaba con dolor y tristeza el pequeño distrito citadino donde vivían con sus padres envuelto en llamas, acompañado de los gritos de las personas.

-"Bueno no tienes que preocuparte cuando termine mi trabajo me haré cargo de ti" le decía a Brick al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a Blancanieves, él no se dio cuenta, pero Brick estaba mordiendo sus dientes muy molesto.

-"Espera…"murmuro con mucha ira, Snnider se dio la vuelta y vio a Brick levantado. Su cuerpo emanaba una poderosa aura roja que pronto se combino con un aura negra, tornando su aura roja en una mucho más oscura y tenebrosa.

-"No dejaré que se salgan con la suya" le dijo de forma amenazante.

-"Je, te tomó mucho tiempo mostrarme tu verdadero poder" dice Snnider sonriendo maliciosamente, después lo señaló con la punta de su lanza. "Empecemos el asalto dos quieres…chico pétalo".

-"¡No me llames así!" le reclamo saltando hacia él.

* * *

**Actualización antes de que empiece la universidad de nuevo! No! T-T Bueno, muchos de ustedes se preguntarán por qué el apodo "chico pétalo" XD "Pétalo" es el nombre español de Blossom/Bombón de la serie "las chicas superpoderosas" creada por Craig Mccracken (No sé si en las chicas superpoderosas Z también tenga ese nombre XD) Sin más que decir espero les guste este episodio :) **

**Preview:**

**Brick: Qué es este nuevo poder**

**Snnider: Es la oscuridad que corre por tu corazón chico pétalo, deberías usarla en lugar de retenerla**

**Blancanieves: No! Si usas la oscuridad cosas malas van a pasar!**

**Snnider: Así es! Enójate! Ódiame! Alimenta los pequeños fragmentos de oscuridad dentro de tu corazón **

**Brick: Si está es la única forma en que podré detenerlo lo haré...lo siento Spider-sensei...todos**

**Héroes: ¡No se pierdan el siguiente episodio! "La oscuridad de nuestros corazones"**

**Jaden: ¿Sync ocurre algo malo?**

**Sync: Hace unos segundos...el arma de Butch estaba...**


	22. Chapter 20

Cáp. 20-La oscuridad de nuestros corazones

_-"Espera…"murmuro con mucha ira, Snnider se dio la vuelta y vio a Brick levantado. Su cuerpo emanaba una poderosa aura roja que pronto se combino con un aura negra, tornando su aura roja en una mucho más oscura y tenebrosa._

_-"No dejaré que se salgan con la suya" le dijo de forma amenazante._

_-"Je, te tomo mucho tiempo mostrarme tu verdadero poder" dice Snnider sonriendo maliciosamente, después lo señaló con la punta de su lanza. "Empecemos el asalto dos quieres…chico pétalo"._

-Mientras la batalla del rowdyruff boy rojo eran palabras una tras otra, el combate de los chicos contra Hiatox estaba en completo silencio. Los tres jóvenes veían pasmados y a la vez estupefactos como el chico de verde había atravesado a su enemigo con su kwan dao sin mostrar ningún tipo de piedad por él.

-"Butch…" murmuro Jaden sorprendido igual que Sync.

-"Her…hermano" musito Boomer asustado igual que Hayate al ver esa nueva personalidad del rowdyruff boy verde.

-En ese momento Hiatox dejó caer su lanza al suelo, el ruido ensordecedor hizo que Butch despertara del trance en que se encontraba ya que parpadeo una sola vez y sostuvo su cabeza con una mano.

-"N…no…no puede ser" dijo el caballero blanco. "Esto no tenia que haber pasado" decía mientras su cuerpo se desintegraba en el aire en forma de una nube negra.

-"Q…qué paso" se pregunto con mucho dolor.

-"¿Estás bien?" le pregunto Jaden que estaba a su lado igual que Sync y Boomer.

-"Si, estoy bien pero… ¡Boomer! ¡Boomer estás bien!" le pregunto su hermano preocupado, sacudiendo su cuerpo.

-"Si hermano, estoy bien" le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Dónde está, dónde está ese sujeto" pregunto mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-"¿Quieres decir que no recuerdas nada de lo que paso?" indago Sync.

-"Lo último que recuerdo fue ese sujeto amenazando a Boomer, lo demás es borroso" respondió adolorido mientras el joven de cabello verde recordaba como el rowdyruff boy verde pasó cerca de ellos rápidamente, su arma tenía unas extrañas rayas negras que parecían haber aparecido durante su trance, ya que ahora no estaban.

-"Entiendo" y sin mas que decir se dio la vuelta. "Deberíamos concentrarnos en encontrar a Brick" y empezó a caminar seguido por Jaden que miró por última vez a Butch y siguió a Sync.

-"Por qué todos actúan de esa forma" se pregunto confundido, fue cuando sintió la mano de Boomer sobre su hombro, al darse la vuelta vio que le sonreía pero no de la forma en que siempre lo hacía.

-"Esta bien Butch, no ha pasado nada malo" le respondió, sin saber que su hermano estaba sospechando de él. El chico de cabello azul conocía bien a su pequeño hermano rubio y sabia que algo le estaba molestando para que no mostrara su gran sonrisa. Sin embargo, decidió no entrar mucho en detalles ya que tenían que encontrar a Brick.

-"Raros" respondió y siguió a sus amigos, dejando a Boomer solo. Hayate temblaba en el brazo derecho Boomer y el rowyruff boy azul trató de calmarlo acariciándolo.

-"Esta bien Hayate, Butch es Butch y él nunca cambiara… ¿verdad?" se pregunto preocupado mirando el lugar hacia donde fueron sus amigos.

-El feroz y ruidoso choque de armas constante reinaba en la batalla entre Brick y Snnider, parecía que ambos estaban en el mismo nivel de pelea.

-"Tengo que admitir que has mejorado chico pétalo" dijo mientras luchaba. "Pero aún no estás a la altura" y con otro simple movimiento de su lanza, hizo retroceder a Brick. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de él, tomó la oportunidad de ver sus manos, podía sentir como su aura roja emanaba de su cuerpo pero esta vez era diferente, no solo había cambiado a un color más oscuro, sino que también expulsaba más aura de la que normalmente estaba acostumbrado.

-"Qué, qué me ocurre" jadeaba al mismo tiempo que miraba sus manos y sentía como la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo.

-"Esa es la oscuridad que se encuentra en tu corazón chico pétalo" respondió Snnider clavando su lanza en el suelo para apoyar su codo y tomar un pequeño descanso.

-"¿La oscuridad de mi corazón?".

-"Así es, muy dentro de tu corazón tienes pequeños fragmentos de oscuridad que quieren ser alimentados" dijo señalándolo. "No pensaste que eras puro de corazón o si ¡Ja! Todos tenemos algo de maldad en nuestro ser, sino porque crees que los sincorazones como nosotros existimos".

-"¡Qué! Maldición esto no es bueno debo controlar mi aura" decía tratando de usar su mente para regresar su aura a la normalidad.

-"Por supuesto que también puedes controlar oscuridad" dijo Snnider maliciosamente.

-"¿Controlarla?"

-"Si logras hacerlo no tendrías que preocuparte por convertirte en un sincorazon, serías tú mismo sólo que con un poder mucho mayor, piénsalo por qué crees nosotros los nega sombra tenemos esta forma humana".

-"No necesitas decírmelo, yo sé que lograron obtener esa forma a través de todos los corazones que le robaron a otras personas" (**leer kh ep.1 sendero del héroe**).

-"Je, eso es sólo una parte de nuestra historia. Una persona cualquiera jamás podría entender lo complicado que en realidad es nuestra evolución, primero comenzamos con nuestra etapa más básica como sincorazon de tipo sombra, luego entramos en nuestro estado _nightmare_ después de consumir los suficientes corazones transformándonos en lo que ustedes llaman monstruos" le decía mientras Brick recordaba el sincorazon que casi acaba con él antes de que conociera a Aqua" (**leer hikari no yami rowdyruff boys** z).

-"Después seguimos con _guerrero oni_ donde nuestra forma monstruosa adquiere una apariencia más humana y por último estamos nosotros _los nega sombras_ aquellos sincorazones que alcanzaron su completa humanidad".

-"¿A qué te refieres?".

-"Quiero decir que nos convertimos en los primeros sincorazones que logran recuperar su apariencia humana y todo gracias a nuestras memorias pasadas" dijo tocando su corazón. "Al hacerlo regresamos a la normalidad con la diferencia de que nos convertimos en seres más poderosos que antes"

-"Podría…ser cierto" murmuro.

-"¡No lo escuches!" grito Blancanieves llamando su atención. "No uses el poder de la oscuridad si lo haces cosas malas podrían pasar".

-"La princesa tiene razón chico pétalo un pequeño descuido y acabaras como un sincorazon sombra tal vez para siempre, pero aún así no crees que deberías tomar el riesgo…quiero decir la mayoría de las personas que vivían en tu pequeño hogar ya no están" (**leer hikari no yami rowdyruff boys z**)

-"Cállate" musito.

-"Es mas creo que la mayoría son sincorazones que ahora trabajando para nosotros".

-"Cállate".

-"Y ahora que lo pienso más detalladamente…" dijo mirándolo con más malicia. "Creo que la mayoría han desparecido por tu culpa y la de tus hermanos".

-"¡Que te calles!" grito con mucha rabia expulsando más su aura roja con cierto tono oscuro, la intensidad era tan grande que Blancanieves tuvo que retroceder.

-"Jooo, sorprendente"

-"Lo siento princesa, Spider-sensei, todos" dijo Brick triste y a la vez decepcionado mientras dejaba que su ira lo dominara por completo. "Pero hay ciertas cosas que no puedo perdonar" decía recordando felices anécdotas de él y sus hermanos mientras crecían con sus padres.

* * *

-"¡Ggggroahrrrrr!" exclamo con toda sus fuerzas. Su corto cabello creció sin control y de manera asimétrica hasta su espalda. Sus incisos superiores se alargaron, formando dos pequeños colmillos y el color de su camisa roja carmesí y cintas rojas se intercambiaron con el color negro de su chaqueta.

-"Q…qué es esto ¡qué son estos recuerdos!" grito sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos.

**Capítulos 20, 42 y 51 (demashita powerpuff girls z)**

Flashback

_Mi nombre es Brick, yo soy Boomer y yo Butch… _¡Si, lo logre! finalmente creé_ los __monstruos perfectos__…Nosotros somos chicos de la ciencia que les gusta ser indecentes y bien parecidos ¡los Rowdyruff boys! …¡Mamá por favor ayúdanos! Las chicas superpoderosas están siendo muy malas con nosotros…No nos molesten ¡brujas!… Tengo una idea ¡Qué estás diciendo! Y si nos contagiamos con sus piojos. No sean tontos ya están lavados… ¿Fuimos creados por ADN de mono y de chica? Deberíamos hacer un viaje… ¿Puedes transformarnos en monstruos? ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? ¡Dinos, dinos!_

Fin del flashback

-"¡Argghhh, mi cabeza!" decía Brick adolorido mientras Blancanieves lo veía preocupada y Snnider con felicidad.

Flashback

**Luego de los eventos del anime…los tres chicos caminaban por la calle**

**Brick POV**

_Boomer: ¿Y ahora qué haremos?_

_Butch: Sin la ayuda de ese extraño sujeto jamás podremos convertirnos en monstruos_

Brick: _No lo necesitamos_ (**murmuro con tristeza llamando la atención de sus hermanos**). _No necesitamos su ayuda, ni la de nadie más. Nos convertiremos en monstruos por nuestra cuenta haciendo lo que hacemos mejor ¿Qué dicen?_ (**dijo seriamente)**

Boomer: _¡Cuenta conmigo!_ (**dijo muy sonriente**)

Butch: _Conmigo también_ (**dijo con una pequeña sonrisa**)

Fin del flashback

-"Graorrgh…" dijo el rowdyruff boy ya calmándose, su cuerpo y mente habían sufrido mucho después de haber visto esos recuerdos de él y sus hermanos. Dejó caer sus brazos al igual que su cabeza y se mantuvo de pie en una forma encorvada.

-"¿Ya no tienes más fuerzas para seguir con tu escándalo?" le pregunto Snnider con cierto sarcasmo, fue cuando Brick subió un poco su cabeza y miró ferozmente a su enemigo para luego ir directo hacia él.

-"¡Woah!" dijo el nega sombra deteniendo el ataque del chico de cabello naranja. "Je, parece que quieres seguir con esto no es verdad chico pétalo" decía al mismo tiempo que usaba su lanza para retener la llave espada.

-"Tú y tus hermanos tienen mucha suerte de haber escapado aquella vez que Rev trató de convertirlos en sincorazones y es probable que ya nunca se transformen en ellos ya que vieron la verdadera luz en la oscuridad que por poco los absorbe (**leer hikari no yami rowdyruff boys z**). Sin embargo, ahora deberán cargar con el peso de sus actos…_usuarios_ **dark state**" dijo Snnider seriamente.

-"Dark…state" pregunto Brick con una voz grave.

-"¡Jo! Así que todavía conservas algo de consciencia" responde con cierta ironía, luego lo obligo a retroceder de nuevo, pero el rowdyruff boy nuevamente se abalanzo sobre él sin darse cuenta de que estaba completamente abierto para cualquier ataque del nega sombra, lo cual tenía planeado hacer.

-"Los usuarios dark state son aquellas personas como tú, que lograron escapar de la oscuridad y la usan como un nivel más avanzado de sus poderes" decía tomando su lanza con una sola mano y preparándose para lanzársela a Brick y empalarlo. "Ahora la verdadera pregunta es por cuanto tiempo podrás controlarla antes que te conviertas en una bestia sin corazón" y la lanzó directo hacia el pecho del chico. Para suerte del rowdyruff boy, con la poca consciencia que tenía, logró golpear la lanza medieval con su llave espada desviándola.

-"¡Estás acabado!" dijo Brick a pocos metros de Snnider.

-"Eso crees" respondió maliciosamente levantando su brazo izquierdo y extendiéndolo hacia su lanza, ésta desapareció y apareció en su mano. Ahora era el chico de cabello naranja quien estaba en problemas porque el nega sombra iba a atravesarlo con su lanza.

-"Muere de una vez" murmuro Snnider y lo empalo.

-"¡Noooo!" grito Blancanieves cubriendo sus ojos.

-"Je, tuviste suficiente" rió el nega sombra.

-"Kuh…"respondió Brick haciendo que ambos se sorprendieran, fue cuando Snnider vio claramente lo que paso. El rowdyruff boy pudo invocar su segunda llave espada con éxito y pudo retener el ataque de su enemigo, con el costo de que su mano izquierda quedo lastimada y perdió un poco de sangre por la fuerza que tuvo que usar para evitar que la lanza lo atravesara.

-"¿Una segunda llave espada? Estás lleno de sorpresas chico pétalo" dijo Snnider disfrutando el combate.

-"¡Groarghr!" exclamo el chico de cabello naranja esta vez obligando a retroceder al nega sombra, después levanto su llave espada azul en el aire haciendo que la cabeza del dragón brillara y luego la llevó al suelo creando una enorme ola que fue directo hacia el hombre de cabello morado quien hábilmente tomó su lanza con ambas manos y empaló el ataque de agua, logrando evitar que la ola se lo llevara.

-"Necesitarás más que eso para vencerme chico pétalo" le dijo Snnider con una sonrisa, fue cuando de la ola emergió Brick para atacarlo directamente.

-"Escondiéndote en la ola…crees que no me había fijado en ese detalle" murmuro el nega sombra alargando su lanza varios metros, lo suficiente como para terminar de destruir la ola y usarla como arma para golpear al rowdyruff boy contra la pared.

-"¡Guahggh!" exclamo Brick por la gravedad del daño, luego cayó sentado en el suelo.

-"Al final no fuiste más que una pérdida de tiempo chico pétalo" dijo Snnider regresando su lanza a su tamaño original. "Ahora a cumplir con mi trabajo" y el nega sombra empezó a caminar hacia Blancanieves.

-"Es..grrgh…pera" murmuro el chico de cabello naranja levantándose del suelo y preparándose para seguir con la pelea.

-"Parece que no te he golpeado lo suficiente como para que entiendas" responde Snnider también preparándose para seguir con la pelea.

-"Ja…ja…ja" jadeaba Brick por el cansancio y por el dolor. Sin embargo, no podía detenerse, la misma oscuridad de su corazón estimulaba su adrenalina para que siguiera peleando.

-"Muy bien ¡ven!" exclamo y el chico de cabello naranja se lanzó sobre él.

-"¡Detente!" grito Blancanieves abrazando a Brick, fue cuando una luz blanca los cubrió y obligó a Snnider a retroceder. Lentamente el cabello del rowdyruff boy regresó a la normalidad, al igual que sus colmillos que regresaron a ser dientes humanos y los colores de su traje volvieron a ser como eran antes.

-Una vez que el brillo terminó, Brick se desplomó en el suelo fatigado al igual que Blancanieves. Sin embargo, ella no cayó al suelo porque Snnider la detuvo a tiempo.

-"Eso fue muy inconsiderado de su parte princesa" le dijo el nega sombra algo enojado mirándola directo a sus ojos. "Usar sus poderes para calmar la oscuridad del chico pétalo, qué hubiera pasado si lo usa todo y no nos deja algo para nosotros, será mejor que le quite lo queda" y con la ayuda de un extraño collar en forma de corazón (**leer kh ep.1 sendero del héroe**) comenzó a quitarle su energía blanca.

-Brick no podía hacer nada más que ver con impotencia y molestia como Snnider le robaba a una de las princesas del corazón su luz pura. Estaba muy lastimado y fatigado como para moverse o mantenerse despierto.

-"Maldición, maldición…" murmuro antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

**Volviiiiii XD Finalmente pude actualizar este fic hacia tiempo que no lo hacia por culpa de la universidad ¬¬ trataré en todo lo posible de actualizar la mayoría de los fics que necesiten ser actualizados q spero poder tener listo para ustedes antes de que comience clases T-T Ahora los dejaré con mis amigos XD**

**Preview:**

**Brick: Todo es mi culpa, deje que ese sujeto me controlara ¡no debería ser un elegido por la llave espada!**

**Jaden: ¡No digas eso!**

**Sync: Inconsciente o no, acabaste con ese sujeto de una manera fría y sin corazón, es natural que me preocupe por la seguridad de todos ahora que existe la posibilidad de que ustedes tres entren en ese "dark state"**

**Butch: ...**

**Boomer: Por qué está pasando esto Hayate, no me gusta... ¡No me gusta nada!**

**?: ¿Por qué la cara larga?**

**Héroes: ¡No se pierdan el siguiente episodio! "Nuevas Caras"**

**Brick: ¿Quién eres?**

**?: Me llamo...**


	23. Chapter 21

Cáp. 21-Nuevas caras

-"Nnngh…q" dijo una voz soñolienta que giro su cabeza y miro a Boomer y Butch a su lado.

-"¡Oh! Despertaste" respondió el rubio con una sonrisa, Hayate sólo movió su cola de un lado a otro.

-"Q… ¿qué paso?" preguntaba la persona semidormida que resulto ser Brick, quien se recuperaba de sus heridas después de la batalla contra Snnider. Al mismo tiempo, sus amigos Jaden y Sync se le acercaron por el otro lado de la cama donde estaba recostado.

-"Eso es lo que nos gustaría saber" dijo Butch. "Tuviste suerte de que cuando te encontramos ya estabas siendo curado por Zein".

-"¿Zein? Quién es Zein" pregunto confundido.

-"Parece que Brick-kun se esta recuperando rápidamente" dijo una extraña voz que se hizo presente en la habitación. Era un joven alrededor de los 16 años (dos años mayor que Sync y un año mayor que Jaden) vestido con un traje de gala vinotinto, de cabello rosado puntiagudo del cual dos mechones caían al lado de sus oídos. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados por lo que era muy difícil decir de qué color eran y tenía una enorme sonrisa que incomodaba un poco al rowdyruff boy rojo.

-Minutos más tarde, el misterioso joven estaba revisando el cuerpo de Brick asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden.

-"La mayoría de tus heridas son superficiales" decía mientras retiraba del cuerpo del rowdyruff boy lo que parecían ser páginas en blanco de un libro que lo ayudaban a sanar más rápido. "Sólo unos minutos más y podrás levantarte".

-"Gracias Zein" respondió el chico de cabello naranja agradecido de que el joven lo hubiera salvado. De repente, sus ojos se exaltaron.

-"¡Qué paso con Blancanieves! ¿Está bien?" pregunto preocupado.

-"¿Te refieres a la princesa? ella esta bien, sólo perdió el conocimiento, también se recuperara pronto" respondió tranquilamente el joven de cabello rosado. Sin embargo, Brick no estaba tan calmado como él porque sabía lo que había pasado antes que se desmayara.

-"Todavía no nos has dicho qué paso allá abajo Brick" dijo Butch llamando su atención, su hermano bajó la cabeza, apretó las sábanas de su cama fuertemente y mordió sus dientes molesto.

-"¿Brick? ¿Hermano? ¿Qué ocurrió?" pregunto Boomer preocupado.

-"Fue mi culpa…todo fue mi culpa" respondió.

-Otros minutos después, el rowdyruff boy rojo les contó a sus hermanos y amigos todo lo ocurrido cuando Zein, por petición de Brick, fue a revisar si Blancanieves había despertado.

-"¿Dark states?" pregunto Jaden.

-"Si, al parecer es un estado que sólo Boomer, Butch y yo podemos entrar si dejamos que nuestro odio nos controle" respondió Brick recordando su batalla contra el nega sombra.

-"No puede ser…" murmuro el rowdyruff boy azul preocupado. Su hermano de cabello azul oscuro también lo estaba pero no dijo nada, sólo apretó sus brazos cruzados con sus manos. Sync lo observó de manera seria.

-"Lo peor de todo es que si Blancanieves no hubiera estado conmigo jamás habría vuelto a la normalidad" decía recordando como ella lo abrazaba y usaba sus poderes para calmar la oscuridad del corazón de Brick. "Pero…el precio fue muy alto para ambos y esos sujetos lograron obtener su poder".

-En ese momento, en la fortaleza de los nega sombras, Snnider estaba reportando los resultados de su misión a Nexus y a su mano derecha (**leer kh ep. 1 sendero del héroe**).

-"Así que esos chicos son usuarios dark state" dijo el líder de los nega sombras reposando su mentón con su brazo derecho apoyado sobre la mesa.

-"Lo sé jefe hasta para mi fue una sorpresa" respondía el nega sombra de cabello morado mientras Nexus jugaba con el collar corazón.

-"Lo que significa que no podemos usar nuestra oscuridad para convertirlos en sincorazones como normalmente hacemos con las personas de débil corazón. Ellos deben dejar que su oscuridad los controle por completo".

-De vuelta con nuestros héroes, Brick todavía se estaba recuperando de sus heridas y Jaden estaba a su lado. Por alguna razón, sus hermanos y Sync los habían dejado solos. Zein, por otro lado, no había regresado desde que los dejo.

-Ambos jóvenes estaban en silencio, tratando de olvidar su fallida misión. Pronto una de las hojas en blanco pegadas al cuerpo del chico de cabello naranja se despego y su amigo pudo notarlo.

-"¡Oh! Acaba de caerse otra ¿no es bueno Brick? Muy pronto estarás completamente curado" le dijo.

-"Si" murmuro todavía triste.

-"Anímate Brick, tu oponente estaba en un nivel mucho más avanzado que tú. Es natural que no hayas podido derrotarlo".

-"¡No lo entiendes!" exclamo molesto el rowdyruff boy rojo, sorprendiendo a su amigo.

-"El problema no es que no haya podido derrotarlo, el problema es que por mi culpa ese sujeto logró lo que quería y me hizo ver como un tonto" le dijo. "Sino hubiera caído en su trampa hubiera podido escapar con Blancanieves y evitar que le quitaran su poder".

-"Brick…"

-"¡Por mi culpa estamos un paso atrás de ellos y eso me molesta!" dijo. "A veces pienso que estoy tomando todo a la ligera, jamás imagine que ser un elegido por la llave espada sería tanto trabajo. Tal vez estoy haciendo lo imposible pensando que lograre ser un gran héroe como Sora, Ven o tú" respondió, Jaden no dijo nada sino que miro al suelo.

-"Yo no soy un héroe Brick".

-"¿De qué hablas? No eres un elegido experto como los demás".

-"Yo también deje que la oscuridad se apoderara de mi corazón hace mucho tiempo" decía el joven de cabello marrón mientras el chico de cabello naranja escuchaba detalladamente su historia.

-"Quería ser fuerte y convertirme en un maestro de la llave espada más rápido que todos mis amigos, cuando mi maestro no demostró admiración por mis habilidades comencé a dudar y esas dudas pronto me llevaron con una persona" decía recordando una anécdota de su pasado donde hablaba con un hombre de largo cabello amarillo que usaba una máscara blanca y negra (paradox yugioh bonds beyond time).

-"Al principio pensaba que estaba en lo correcto, pero me equivoque, pronto termine caminando por el sendero de la oscuridad junto a esa persona" decía recordando a Haou, su versión oscura.

-"Y qué paso después" pregunto con cierta curiosidad.

-"Peleé con mis amigos y le quite la vida a uno" respondió apretando sus rodillas. "Después de eso terminé en el reino de la oscuridad vagando por lo que parece mucho tiempo, hasta que una luz blanca reaccionó ante mis deseos de salir de ese lugar para poder reencontrarme con mis amigos" respondió, recordando como logró escapar de ese lugar.

-"Sé que esto no te ayudara mucho pero si algo aprendí de esa experiencia es: nunca abandones tus sueños. Brick, si crees fuertemente en ellos podrás hacer lo que te propongas, incluso ser más fuerte que todos".

-El rowdyruff boy rojo no respondió de inmediato, al contrario, pensó detalladamente sus palabras y unos segundos después una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-"Tienes razón, gracias Jaden" le dijo.

-"No fue nada, ahora…" decía al mismo tiempo que con su mano derecha juntaba sus dedos índice, corazón y pulgar, como si estuviera agarrando una carta, para luego mostrárselos. "Qué te parece una sonrisa más grande que esa" dice él también sonriendo.

-"¡Si!" respondió el rowdyruff boy rojo a los pocos segundos con una enorme sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes blancos, acompañado con la misma seña que el joven de cabello marrón uso con él.

* * *

-En otra parte del castillo, Butch veía todo el paisaje desde una ventana mientras recordaba lo que paso después de su batalla contra Hiatox.

Flashback

Butch: Por qué todos actúan de esa forma

Boomer: Esta bien Butch, no ha pasado nada malo

Butch: Raros

Fin del flashback

-"Eso lo explica todo, estaban asustados de mi. Podría ser posible que estaba entrando en mi dark state sin darme cuenta" se pregunto

-"Veo que la duda está empezando a afectarte" dijo una voz llamando su atención. Cuando Butch giró su cabeza vio a Sync detrás de él.

-"No estoy de humor para tus sarcasmos" respondió el rowdyruff boy verde alejándose de él.

-"Si quieres puedo responder tu pregunta. Si, si estabas entrando en tu estado dark state, por qué no llegaste al nivel de tu hermano nadie sabe".

-"¿Me estabas espiando?" pregunto algo molesto deteniéndose.

-"La culpa es tuya por pensar en voz alta, escuche a alguien hablando y decidí ver quien era resultando ser tú" respondió.

-"¿Estás burlándote de mi?"

-"Tú lo dijiste, no yo". Fue cuando Butch trató de golpear a Sync pero éste lo detuvo a tiempo.

-"¡Acaso quieres hacerme enojar para que entre en mi dark state!" le replico.

-"De hecho si, quiero ver si este pequeño enfrentamiento es el suficiente como para hacerte entrar en ese estado" respondió el joven cabello verde tranquilamente.

-"¡Eres un!" exclamo el chico de cabello azul y trató de golpearlo con su otra mano que también fue retenida por el joven general.

-"Los tres podrán ser fuertes pero tienen un problema, tienden a dejarse llevar por sus emociones y más cuando alguno de ustedes tres resulta gravemente herido, lo que los hace más vulnerables a entrar en sus dark states".

-Butch se sorprendió, jamás se había imaginado que Sync los conociera tanto a pesar de que su relación no era tan cercana como ocurría con Jaden.

-"Tienen que aprender a mantener sus mentes calmadas en cualquier situación, de lo contrario el equipo no podrá mantenerse unido. Te confió estas palabras porque de los tres, tú eres el que me ha demostrado que puede tomar las cosas en serio, sólo cuando no estás molesto o exhibiéndote".

-El rowdyruff boy verde no sabía que decir, justo enfrente de él estaba una persona que además de sus hermanos estaba siendo amable con él. Algo que muy difícil pasó durante su infancia, ya que las únicas personas que decían cosas buenas de él eran sus hermanos.

-"Je" sonrió Butch. "No pienses que eres tan perfecto como dices Sync o debo recordarte que tú también pierdes el control si alguien llegará a hablar, no sé, de Anise por ejemplo". En ese momento, la cara del joven general se enrojeció como un tomate.

-"¡Ahora es personal!" dijo y ambos comenzaron una pequeña pelea.

-Por último, afuera del castillo, Boomer estaba sentado cerca del río mirando su triste reflejo en el agua. Hayate también estaba deprimido por él y se le acerco para acariciar su pierna con su cuerpo. El rowdyruff boy azul sonrió un poco y acarició a su pequeño amigo.

-"Lo siento Hayate, no era mi intención hacer que te preocuparas por mi" le dijo a su mascota mientras la acariciaba. "Es sólo q…" decía mientras recordaba a sus hermanos usando sus dark states.

-"Es la primera vez que los veo de esa forma y no quiero que terminen convirtiéndose en nega sombras" decía imaginándose a Brick y Butch con expresiones malvadas y vistiendo los trajes blancos que los nega sombra suelen portar.

-"¡Vaya, vaya! Miren lo que tenemos aquí" dijo una voz juvenil que lo saco de sus pensamientos. "Por qué la larga cara"

-"Huh..." musito confundido mirando hacia atrás igual que el pequeño cachorro. Detrás de ellos estaba un chico de 13 años de cabello negro con ojos verdes, vestido con una chaqueta negra con lineas amarillas, capa gris con una pequeña figura de una calavera atada a su cuello, guantes blancos, pantalones negros y botas blancas.

-"Escucha quien quiera que seas, no estoy de humor para jugar" respondió con cierta molestia.

-"Hmph! Vaya que eres un aburrido" dijo el extraño chico con cierto tono de burla de brazos cruzados.

-"¿No tienes a nadie más a quién molestar? ¿Además no deberías regresar a tu casa?, de seguro tus padres deben estar muy preocupados".

-"Je, tal vez tengas razón, lamentablemente no tengo idea de quiénes sean" respondió sarcásticamente.

-"Quieres decir que...no tienes padres" mumuro llamando la atención del chico. "Lo siento, no fue mi intención decirlo" y regresó a su triste estado, incomodando al chico.

-"Cielos, no es necesario que te pongas así de meláncolico por eso" respondió rascando su cabeza con cierta indeferencia. "Pretendamos que esto nunca paso y ya" dijo acercándose hacia él

-"Jejeje, si" asintió Boomer con una sonrisa, luego cargo a Hayate y lo colocó a su lado izquierdo. "Por cierto mi nombre es Boomer, cuál es el tuyo"

-"Phantom, Manny Phantom" (**grimtales afterbirth**) le respondía el chico sentándose a su lado.

-Minutos después, ambos jóvenes estaban sentados al lado del río conversando tranquilamente."Así que estás preocupado de que tus hermanos se vuelvan malos por ese dark state" dijo Manny intrigado.

-"Si, hasta ahora ellos fueron los primeros en transformarse; bueno Brick fue el que lo hizo, Butch no logró entrar en su dark state por completo, pero el simple hecho de pensar que me pueda pasar a mi o que tenga que enfrentarlos cuando eso pase me asusta". El joven de cabello negro lo observo seriamente por unos segundos y después miro hacia el frente.

-"¿Tus hermanos y tú son muy unidos?" pregunto llamando la atención de Boomer.

-"Más que cualquier cosa en este mundo" respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Entonces no deberías preocuparte por cosas pequeñas como esas" dijo pero ahora mirando al chico rubio. "Si es cierto lo que dices, entonces es poco probable que alguno de ustedes llegué a enfrentarse o caer en la oscuridad".

-"Je, tal vez tengas razón" responde el rowdyruff boy azul mirando su ahora feliz reflejo en el agua. "Por cierto Manny eres de por aquí".

-"La verdad no, estoy viajando a través de varios mundos buscando algo en partícular".

-"¿A tus padres?"

-"¿Mis padres? ¡Ni en tus sueños! ¡Soy un cazador de tesoros! Viajo por todos los lugares buscando las ríquezas más raras y valiosas que pueda encontrar, como esta por ejemplo" respondió mostrándole una enorme gema roja.

-"¡Guau!" exclamo impresionado.

-"De acuerdo con la leyenda, se dice que esta gema fue alguna vez la lágrima dejo caer un temible dragón durante su último aliento de vida" dijo Manny mirando la gema en su esplendor. "¡Y una vez que consiga todas las ríquezas de este tipo seré la persona más poderosa de todos!" exclamo imaginándose como un pequeño chibi en una montaña de oro.

-"Oh...eso es interesante, supongo" responde mientras una gota de sudor caía de su frente. Por alguna razón su obesisón le recordaba a su compañero Zidane quien había dejado su grupo. El simple hecho de ver a Manny sin padres y con un sueño, aún si éste era codicioso, le hacia pensar que tal vez un poco de compañia no le haría daño.

-"Manny, ¿te gustaría viajar con nosotros?" le pregunto.

-"Huh...quieres que viaje con ustedes".

-"Si" asintió muy feliz. "Qué dices"

-"Je, acabo de ganar el premio gordo" pensó maliciosamente. "¡Por supuesto Boomer!" respondió muy feliz.

-Más tarde, en el castillo, Brick, Jaden, Butch y Sync estaban listos para partir. Blancanieves no había despertado pero como dijo Zein, ella estaba fuera de peligro y prefirieron dejar que descansara.

-"Me pregunto dónde estará Boomer" dijo el rowdyruff boy rojo.

-"Típico de él desaparecer de esa forma" dice el rowdyruff boy verde.

-"¡Chicos!" exclamo una voz que llamó la atención del grupo.

-"¡Oh! Ahí viene" dijo Jaden mirando al rowdyruff boy azul con su mascota acercárseles.

-"Y parece que acompañado" dijo Sync mirando a Manny corriendo a su lado.

-"Siento haberme ido de esa forma" jadeó Boomer cansado. "Chicos él es Manny y ahora viajara con nosotros".

-"Si es así entonces bienvenido al grupo" dijo Brick ofreciéndole su mano.

-"Es bueno ser parte de él" respondió el chico de cabello negro estrechando su mano.

-Poco después, cuando se iban del castillo, el grupo estaba hablando sin la menor preocupación, fue cuando el chico de cabello naranja recordó algo muy importante que no pregunto sino hasta ahora.

-"Por cierto me pregunto que habrá pasado con Zein, desde que fue a ver a Blancanieves jamás regreso".

-"Probablemente tenía otros asuntos que atender, él también viaja por los mundos" respondió el rubio con ambas manos detrás de su cabeza.

-"¿Lo hace?" pregunto sorprendido.

-"No lo sabías, para haber peleado juntos contra ese nega sombra realmente estabas fuera de este mundo" le dijo Butch, lo que hizo que Brick se sorprendiera y recordara toda la batalla contra Snnider de nuevo.

-"Pero…él nunca peleo a mi lado contra ese sujeto" murmuro preocupado, lo que hizo que sus hermanos lo miraran confundidos.

-"Como te dije, cuando llegamos adonde estabas él ya estaba curando tus heridas" dice el chico de cabello azul oscuro recordando cuando todos vieron a Zein atendiendo al desmayado Brick.

-"Probablemente no lo recuerdas porque entraste en tu dark state" sugirió Boomer.

-Sin embargo, su hermano ahora estaba preocupado y confundido, no sabía si creerle a ellos o a su memoria. Sync, que no estaba muy lejos de ellos, escuchó todo a pesar de que Manny le contaba la famosa historia de la gema roja a Jaden quien escuchaba cada detalle con atención.

-En el castillo, Zein los observaba irse desde la ventana. Fue cuando un pájaro de papel se posó en su mano y él lo acercó hacia su alegre rostro.

-"Hmhmhm" rió el joven cabello rosado. "Ese dark state tuyo es realmente sorprendente Brick-kun, ahora ya estoy seguro de mi decisión" dijo y dejó que el ave volará. "Por ahora te seguiré vigilando y veré cuán fuerte puedes llegar a ser, luego tendremos nuestro enfrentamiento a muerte" dijo abriendo sus ojos entrecerrados, dejando ver sus penetrantes colores dorados.

* * *

**SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! UPDATE! XD hehehe en verdad lamento que esta vez me haya tomado mucho tiempo hacer este episodio :S Anyway, espero que les guste :) y sigan leyendo ok? XD**

**Preview:**

**Brick: Wow! Este mundo se ve mucho mejor que el nuestro**

**Boomer: Miren! Incluso en él vive uno de los amigos de Sora pero parece no recordarnos**

**Butch: No es momento para divertirse, parece que ha habido unos misteriosos robos y debemos detener a los culpables**

**Héroes: ¡No se pierdan el siguiente episodio! "El chico fantasma"**

**Manny: Voy a darles un susto de muerte**


	24. Chapter 22

Cáp. 22-El chico fantasma

-En las oscuras pero pacíficas calles de la ciudad de Londres, hogar de la famosa torre del reloj **El Big Ben**, una sombra femenina se movía con gracia por los alrededores buscando su siguiente objetivo.

-"Qué será bueno robar esta vez, hmmmm…" decía mientras miraba todas las tiendas de artículos de mujeres. "¡Oh! Por supuesto mi favorita" dijo al divisar una joyería. Sin pensarlo dos veces la mujer entró en la tienda.

-La puerta golpeó una pequeña campana que rápidamente llamó la atención de la dueña de la tienda.

-"Lo siento señora pero ya estamos cerrando" le dijo la joven detrás del mostrador.

-"No te preocupes querida" decía mientras llevaba con elegancia su brazo derecho, cubierto por un guante negro que llegaba hasta su codo, hacia su largo cabello negro verdoso.

-"Esto no durara mucho" murmuro la mujer maliciosamente revelando sus penetrantes ojos verdes luego de retirar un poco de su cabello de su rostro.

-"K... ¡Kyahhhh!" grito la joven asustada.

-Horas más tarde, los oficiales llegaron a la escena y acordonaron el área para evitar que las personas intervinieran con la investigación.

-"Este es el tercero en la semana" dijo uno de los policías.

-"Si…" respondió su compañero asustado mientras veía una estatua de la joven. "Qué clase de cosa nos estamos enfrentando" decía al mismo tiempo que la figura de un joven entraba en el área de investigación.

-"No es humano eso es obvio" dijo el joven llamando la atención de los oficiales. Cuando estos se dieron la vuelta, vieron a un joven de cabello y ojos verdes, vestido con una capa negra con líneas verdes y botas negras.

-"¡Oye chico qué haces aquí! ¡No viste que la entrada a este lugar estaba estrictamente prohibida!" le reclamo el primer oficial.

-"¡Espera! No sabes quién es" le pregunto su compañero.

-"¿Debería saberlo?"

-"¡Por supuesto!" respondió sorprendido mientras el joven de cabello verde examinaba minuciosamente la estatua. "Él es el hijo de Liam Diethel el famoso detective".

-"¡Hablas en serio!" exclamo pasmado.

-"Totalmente".

-"Señores no quiero molestarlos pero ya termine de examinar la estatua" dijo el joven cordialmente.

-"¡Tan rápido!" dijo el segundo oficial estupefacto.

-"¿Qué descubriste?" le pregunto el primero.

-"Igual que los dos primeros casos, la persona fue convertida en estatua. Aún en ese estado pude sentir su poder espiritual por lo tanto no es completamente un objeto inanimado, lo que me hace pensar que la persona o cosa que está haciendo esto tiene los mismos poderes que el monstruo de la mitología griega Medusa" les respondió sosteniendo su barbilla.

-A la mañana siguiente, a la ciudad, llegaron nada menos que nuestro grupo de jóvenes héroes quienes estaban admirados por el nuevo mundo en el que se encontraban.

-"Guau…este lugar en verdad es enorme" decía Brick sin aliento mirando todo a su alrededor, desde las personas hasta las edificaciones.

-"Es mucho más grande que nuestro hogar" dijo Boomer en el mismo estado que su hermano.

-"Y muy elegante" añadió Butch observando el lugar con interés y curiosidad.

-"¡Detente ahí ladrón!" grito una voz masculina. Cuando los seis jóvenes dirigieron sus miradas adonde provenía la voz, pudieron ver a un hombre alejándose de otro del lado contrario de la calle.

-"Parece que los sincorazones son lo menos de lo que tendremos que preocuparnos aquí" dijo el rowdyruff boy rojo preparándose para tocar la hebilla de su cinturón igual que sus hermanos. Sin embargo, uno de los seis se les adelantaría.

-"¿Eh? ¡Manny espera!" grito Brick.

-"¡Manny!" grito Boomer también.

-"No se preocupen, regresaré pronto" les respondió mientras se alejaba.

-"Parece estar muy animado" dijo Jaden.

-"Mas bien parece ser una molestia" respondió Sync.

-"Lo siento" dijo el rowdyruff boy azul avergonzado.

-"Chicos podemos discutir eso después por ahora tenemos que seguirlo" les recordó el chico de cabello naranja y velozmente el grupo siguió las órdenes del elegido. Después de una larga persecución, los chicos llegaron a una zona muy alejada del centro, perfecta para cometer un crimen sin temor a ser capturados.

-"Ja…ja…Manny corre…muy rápido" jadeo Brick cansado.

-"Será mejor…que se haya detenido…por su bien" jadeo Butch tratando de mantener la calma que obviamente había perdido.

-"Si vas a golpearlo… lo harás después de mi" dijo Sync también agotado, pero menos que los otros.

-"Tal vez…deberíamos evitar lastimarlo" responde Jaden al mismo tiempo que una gota de sudor caía de su cabeza. En ese momento, Hayate, que estaba sobre el cabello rubio de uno de sus amos, captó una esencia en el aire y comenzó a ladrar desesperadamente.

-"¡Chicos! Hayate encontró a Manny" les dijo Boomer quien los guió hasta donde él estaba. Fue cuando lo vieron desde una distancia alejada.

-"Fuiste un tonto al seguirnos hasta acá" le dijo el ladrón al joven que estaba rodeado por varios ladrones.

-"Je, ustedes son los tontos aquí" les respondió Manny. "¡Lo que sea que se hayan robado me lo darán!" les ordenó señalándolos.

-"¡Qué está haciendo!" murmuro Brick preocupado.

-"Creo que incitándolos" respondió Butch.

-"Gracias capitán obvio creo que todos nos dimos cuenta de eso" le dice molesto.

-"Debemos ayudarlo" dijo Boomer.

-"Tiene razón" responde Jaden.

-"Esperen por qué arruinar el momento" dijo el joven de cabello verde. "Deberíamos dejar que el solo se encargue de todos ellos" dijo ganándose miradas confusas y molestas de sus amigos.

-"¿De qué estás hablando Sync?" le replico el rowdyruff boy rojo.

-"Hasta yo pienso que lo que dijiste es muy bajo, incluso para ti" añadió el rowdyruff boy verde.

-"Relájense, en caso de que necesitemos ayudarlo lo hacemos. Pero por ahora por qué no simplemente vemos lo que ese mocoso es capaz de hacer" les respondió.

-Brick no podía evitarlo, pero sentía curiosidad por conocer las habilidades del nuevo miembro de su equipo al igual que los demás ya que parecía que ninguno tenía pensado intervenir en la pelea en la que Manny esperaba participar solo.

-"Tch mocoso arrogante… ¡Atrápenlo!" ordenó el ladrón.

-"Voy a darles un susto de muerte" murmuro maliciosamente.

-Los cómplices del ladrón trataron de detenerlo pero Manny creó dos anillos verdes alrededor de su cuerpo que cambiaron su apariencia por completo. Su piel ahora era verde azulado, sus oídos ahora eran puntiagudos y su cabello se había tornado blanco con la mayoría de sus mechones peinados hacia adelante pero sin cubrir sus ojos verdes. Levanto su brazo y de su mano disparo un rayo verde hacia sus enemigos, dando inicio a la batalla.A lo lejos, ninguno de los otros jóvenes creía lo que veía.

-"De acuerdo, no espera eso" dijo Sync sorprendido.

-"Ni yo" dice Jaden sin aliento.

-"Boomer... tú sabías algo" le pregunto Brick.

-"No hermano, lo único que me dijo fue que era un cazador de tesoros nada más" le respondió igual de sorprendido.

-"Es una suerte que éste de nuestro lado" dice Butch entrando en la conversación. En ese momento, Manny ya había acabado con todos sus enemigos.

-"D…d ¿De verás crees que ganaste? ¡Te equivocas! Aún tengo una última sorpresa para ti ¡Rocco!" exclamo el ladrón. En ese momento, de la nada, apareció un enorme sujeto con un gran mazo. En ese momento Manny lo miro.

-"¡Jajaja! ¿Estás asustado? Es normal, ahora prepárate para morir".

-"Aún cuando te escondas detrás de ese mastodonte, voy a acabar contigo" le dijo en un tono desafiante.

-"Y...y...ya verás!" exclamo el ladrón. Fue cuando Rocco extendió su enorme mazo sorprendiendo al joven. Después, usando todas sus fuerzas, lo aplasto.

-"¡Mannyyyyyy!" grito el rowdyruff boy azul más preocupado igual que sus hermanos y amigos.

-"¡Ja! Eso te enseñara a no meterte con nosotros" le dijo el ladrón.

* * *

_-"¡Ja! Eso te enseñara a no meterte con nosotros" le dijo el ladrón._

-"No…" murmuro el chico rubio arrodillado en el suelo, devastado por la pérdida de su amigo. Hayate estaba a su lado tratando de reanimarlo mientras sus hermanos y amigos se colocaban enfrente de él.

-"¿Son sus amigos? No se preocupen, Rocco los enviará al mismo lugar que él fue" decía el ladrón mientras el gigante se preparaba para pelear contra ellos.

-"Tú…" dijo Brick molesto igual que su hermano y amigos. Listos para enfrentarlo.

-"Aún no he terminado" murmuro una voz conocida por todos. De los escombros emergió Manny completamente ileso, de alguna manera había logrado salvarse del ataque.

-"Manny…estás bien" susurro Boomer feliz. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta, pero los pocos rastros de aura oscura que recorrían su cuerpo desaparecieron.

-"¡Rocco qué haces! ¡Fuiste muy suave con él!" le reclamo el ladrón, sin imaginarse que su gigante compañero lo golpearía con su mazo para que dejara de reprocharlo.

-"Te doy credito por lo que acabas de hacer, pero no por eso voy a perdonarte que trataras de atacarme" dijo el chico algo enojado. Después tomó algo de aire y dejó salir un poderoso grito de energía que dejó inconsciente al gigante.

-"Woah…" musito Brick sin aliento igual que sus hermanos y amigos. Una vez que vió que había derrotado a su enemigo, regresó a su primera apariencia de la misma forma en que se había transformado en ese otro ser.

-"Manny...tú" titubeo el rowdyruff boy rojo.

-"Eso fue realmente impresionante" dijo una voz que entró en la escena, cuando todos dirigieron su mirada al responsable vieron al joven detective del día anterior.

-"Un minuto tú eres…" dijo el rowdyruff boy rojo recordando haberlo visto en algún lado. "Tu eres uno de los amigos de Sora".

-"¿Sora?" pregunto el joven.

-"Si ¿no lo recuerdas? Peleaste con nosotros en Monte Ballesta" (**leer kh ep. 1 sendero del héroe**).

-"¿Monte Ballesta?".

-"¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o algo?" pregunto Brick comenzando a perder la paciencia. "Lo que quiero decirte es… ¡hmpgh!" alcanzó a decir luego que sus hermanos lo silenciaran.

-"Por favor perdona a nuestro hermano" dijo Boomer mientras una gota de sudor caía de su cabeza.

-"El calor está comenzado a afectarlo" dijo Butch de la misma forma que su hermano rubio.

-"¡Hmpgh! ¡Qué hacen!" susurro molesto.

-"Hermano recuerda lo que el sensei nos dijo, no podemos revelar la existencia de otros mundos a las personas que no lo sepan" le dijo el rowdyruff boy azul.

-"Pero él estaba con nosotros esa vez" respondió de forma insistente.

-"Si, pero que no nos conozca o no recuerde lo que paso en ese lugar significa que no es el mismo chico. Recuerdas la teoría de los mundos paralelos" le recordó el rowdyruff boy verde.

**Flashback**

_Spider: Como su nombre lo indica, la teoría de los mundos paralelos establece la existencia de dimensiones alternas de un mundo_

_Brick: No puedo creer que algo así pueda existir_

_Spider: Créelo. Es posible que cuando Rev les dijo que encontrarían personas relacionadas con su pasado, se refería a versiones alternas de personas que alguna vez conocieron_

_Boomer: ¿Quiere decir que podríamos encontrarnos con nuestros padres?_

_Spider: Es posible, pero ellos no los reconocerían porque en ese mundo ustedes no establecieron un vínculo con ellos._

_Butch: Entonces esperemos no encontrarlos_

_Brick: Si…_

_Boomer: …_

**Fin del flashback**

-"¿Ya lo recuerdas?" le pregunto el chico de cabello azul.

-"Si…tienes razón por poco y lo olvido, gracias…a ambos" les dijo el chico de cabello naranja con una sonrisa.

-"No es nada" respondió el rubio muy sonriente con sus manos detrás de su cabeza mientras que su hermano sólo le sonreía.

-"¿Estás seguro que no pasa nada malo?" le pregunto el joven detective a Sync.

-"Confía en mi, lo mejor que puedes hacer es no tomarlos en serio todo el tiempo" le respondió.

-"Dónde, dónde, dónde está..." decía Manny revisando la vestimenta del jefe de los ladrónes.

-"¿Qué haces Manny?" le pregunto Jaden al ver lo que hacia el chico.

-"Ehmmm...pues... perdí algo ¡Si perdí la pequeña calavera de mi traje! De seguro está por aquí en el algún lado" respondió cómicamente y siguió buscando lo que en verdad quería, que era lo que ese ladrón había robado.

-"Lo siento chicos estuve perdido en mis pensamientos, de todas formas mi nombre es Brick y ellos son mis hermanos Boomer y Butch" le dijo el rowdyruff boy rojo al chico de cabello verde.

-"Es un placer, mi nombre es Lyserg Diethel (**shaman king**) y en nombre de todos les doy la bienvenida y agradecimientos por detener a esos sujetos" les dijo el joven detective señalando a los ladrones que Manny derrotó, incluyendo Rocco. "Los hemos estado buscando desde hace días después que robaron una gran cantidad de artículos de mujeres".

-"¿Mujeres?" dijeron todos, menos Sync, pasmados. En ese momento Manny encontró en la ropa del ladrón unos enormes aretes de mujer.

-"Que pérdida de tiempo" murmuro molesto y regresó lo que pensaba robar adonde estaba antes (los pantalones del ladrón).

-"Para ser hombres tienen gustos muy extraños" decía Butch en tono de burla al mismo tiempo que Manny se les unía.

-"La verdad es que no creo que los hayan robado para ellos sino para alguien más" respondió Lyserg pensativo.

-"¿Alguien más?" pregunto Brick confundido.

-Muy lejos de donde ellos estaban, en la habitación de un lujoso hotel, se ve a una mujer de piel blanca tomando un baño en una tina. Con sus albinas manos tomó algunas burbujas y las sopló para que volaran.

-"Espero que mis queridos súbditos hayan robado lo que les pedí" dijo la mujer que resulto ser la responsable de los robos que involucraban las transformaciones en estatuas. Pronto uno de los largos mechones de su cabello se convirtió en una serpiente negra que sacó su larga lengua bífida.

-"¿Los derrotaron?" le pregunto la mujer a la serpiente que sólo le respondió a través de su lengua.

-"Creo que es cierto lo que dicen, si quieres que algo salga bien debes hacerlo tu misma. Jaja ¡Jajaja!" reía maliciosamente viendo su siguiente objetivo, un valioso collar que portaba una joven de cabello morado y ojos color metal que estaba en la foto de un diario.

* * *

**Si eres seguidor del fic de Kingdom hearts entonces la respuesta es si XD el personaje de Lyserg a partir de ahora será representado por éste y no por el del fic de kingdom hearts. También, este capítulo está inspirado en un episodio de la serie original de las chicas superpoderosas donde Sedusa (spoiler XD) hace que la banda cangrena robe unos objetos por ella para que se haga fuerte (ya olvide cuales eran XD) Anyway, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización :)**

**Preview:**

**Brick: Esto es malo, la verdadera mente detrás de los robos aún sigue suelta**

**Lyserg: No te preocupes. Creo saber cuál será su siguiente blanco, lo que tenemos que hacer es detenerla en ese lugar**

**Boomer: Esta es la primera vez que nos colamos en una fiesta ¡seremos espias! =D**

**Brick: Nunca me gustaron los trajes de fiesta -_-**

**Héroes: ¡No se pierdan el siguiente episodio! "Todo es cuestión del oído"**

**Brick: ¿Butch? ¿Estás bien?**

**Butch: Su voz...es magnífica **


	25. Chapter 23

**Ehmmmm…hola…esto será muy difícil para mí decirlo pero…temo que tendrán que leer de nuevo los capítulos 21 y 22 para entender este capítulo debido a un ligero cambio de idea que tuve :S lo siento… Pero les prometo que les gustara! XD **

Cáp. 23-Todo es cuestión del oído

-"¿Esta es tu casa?" pregunto Brick con mucha sorpresa señalándola.

-"Si" asintió Lyserg con una sonrisa. "Espero que no sea muy lujosa".

-"Claro…fue lo menos que me paso por la mente" pensó al mismo tiempo que una gota de sudor caía de su cabeza.

-"Nuestra casa no era tan grande" dijo Boomer mirándola con detenimiento.

-"Sus padres deben ser muy importantes" respondió Butch.

-"Mi padre era el más famoso detective de la ciudad y mi madre lo ayudaba en sus investigaciones. Ambos murieron cuando era un niño" les decía mientras abría la reja de la entrada de su casa.

-"Oh…lo siento" dijo el rowdyruff boy verde. Sin embargo, sus hermanos no iban a dejarlo así nada más y lo golpearon levemente en los hombros.

-"¡Augh! ¡Dije que lo sentía, cómo iba yo a saber eso!" les respondió en voz baja pero molesto a la vez.

-"No se preocupen" dijo llamando la atención de los chicos. "Ya pude superarlo" les dice con una sonrisa.

-"Aún así no podemos aceptar tus disculpas tan fácil" dice el rowdyruff boy rojo llamando su atención. "Nosotros también perdimos a nuestros padres por culpa de un villano que ataco nuestro hogar" decía apretando sus puños mientras sus hermanos mostraban miradas tristes.

-"Entiendo" murmuro Lyserg y se dio la vuelta. "No deberían aferrarse tanto a esos recuerdos, si lo hacen podrían terminar cometiendo graves errores" dijo en voz baja, después comenzó a caminar hacia su hogar seguido por sus amigos.

-En el interior de la casa, el grupo se impresionó aún más de lo que ya estaban al ver todos los objetos antiguos a su alrededor.

-"Siéntanse como en su casa" les dijo el joven de cabello verde después de colocar su capa negra en un perchero, quedando solamente con su camisa blanca y shorts negros, luego se fue a otra habitación.

-Sync camino de un lado a otro mirando con detenimiento todos los objetos, interesado en todo lo nuevo que ofrecía este mundo. Cuando se dio la vuelta vio que el resto de sus amigos estaban sentados en un sofá.

-"¿Qué? Él dijo que nos pusiéramos cómodos" dijo Brick como respuesta para la mirada molesta de su amigo.

-"Lo esperaba de ti, de Jaden, incluso de Manny, pero de ustedes no" dice mirando a Boomer y Butch.

-"Lo siento Sync pero a decir verdad estoy algo cansado después de tanto correr" responde el chico rubio riéndose avergonzado.

-"Yo también, así que relájate estirado" dice el chico de cabello azul acomodándose en el sofá.

-"¿Ocurre algo malo?" le pregunto Lyserg a Sync quien traía consigo galletas y té caliente para todos.

-"No nada, pero si mal no recuerdo mencionaste que esos ladrones que derrotamos no eran los verdaderos responsables de los robos" respondió.

-"Eso es lo que sospecho".

-"¡Gughq!" exclamo Brick con su boca llena de galletas después de haber comido tantas muy rápido. Su cara pronto se tornó morada y empezó a golpear su pecho. Rápidamente sus hermanos y amigos lo auxiliaron.

-"¡Brick idiota ves lo que pasa cuando comes muy rápido!" le replicaba Butch mientras lo ayudaba.

-"¡Fi!" exclamo Boomer.

-"¡Tú también Boomer!" le reclamo su hermano mientras que los dos jóvenes cabello verde los veían con extrañeza.

-"Ejem…" tosió Sync. "De cualquier forma estoy interesado en saber más sobre este _villano transformador de estatuas_".

-"Si" asintió Lyserg muy serio. Minutos más tarde, el joven detective les contó todo lo que sabía respecto al problema por el que pasaba su ciudad.

-"Déjame ver si entendí" dijo Brick tratando de resumir todo lo que escucho. "Dices que estás lidiando contra una ladrona que tiene el poder de convertir mujeres en estatuas y de alguna forma controla a los hombres".

-"Es lo único que puedo deducir, de no ser así por qué esos ladrones que derrotó Manny-kun robarían artículos de mujeres si no fueran para ella" respondió el joven de cabello verde. "Incluso he llegado a pensar que se nos ha dificultado su captura porque tiene un tercer poder que todavía no hemos visto"

-"Ya veo…" dijo el rowdyruff boy rojo pensativo. "Escucha si necesitas nuestra ayuda no dudes en pedirla, nosotros somos expertos lidiando con ese tipo de cosas".

-"Entiendo, en ese caso su ayuda no nos vendría mal" responde con una sonrisa.

-A la mañana siguiente, en el hotel, uno de los camareros llevó un carrito con comida a una de las habitaciones. Antes de entrar tocó la puerta para asegurarse que el inquilino estuviera despierto.

-"¡Servicio a la habitación!" exclamo el joven.

-"Pase" respondió una voz femenina. Fue cuando el camarero entró en la habitación.

-"Señorita, ¡señorita, señorita aquí le traje lo que pidió!" dijo el joven buscando la persona a quien le pertenecía la voz, sin saber que ésta estaba oculta detrás de él.

-"Eres un chico muy encantador" respondió la mujer saliendo de la oscuridad, dejando ver su costoso y largo vestido morado que cubría sus piernas envueltas en medias de nylon negras. Sus zapatos de tacón rojo eran igual de costosos y elegantes como el resto de su vestimenta.

-"A… ¡aquí está su desayuno madame!" dijo el camarero nervioso al ver como la mujer caminaba justo hacia él de manera seductora.

-"Puedo verlo querido, pero la verdad…" dijo moviendo sus brazos, cubiertos por sus guantes negros, hasta el cuello del joven para abrazarlo. "Lo que quiero de ti es más que simple comida".

-"¡Eh!" musito completamente ruborizado.

-"Love vision" murmuro la mujer dejando que su ojo derecho tuviera contacto directo con los ojos del joven. Cuando esto ocurrió, el camarero entró en un estado de trance hipnótico donde su mente sólo mostraba a la misteriosa mujer posando para él.

-"Ahora que tengo tu atención querido" le dijo acercando su rostro al de él para darle un beso en la boca que duro 10 segundos, luego se alejó de él. "Apenas salgas de la habitación, te irás del hotel y jamás regresaras de acuerdo" decía levantando su mano para chasquear sus dedos. El sonido hizo que el joven despertara abruptamente de su trance.

-"Bueno señorita espero que disfrute su comida" dijo el camarero haciendo una reverencia con una enorme sonrisa, después se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.

-"¡Espera! No quieres tu propina" dijo la mujer moviendo un pequeño bolso con monedas.

-"No se preocupe señorita desde ahora renunció a este trabajo, jamás me gusto. Le deseo lo mejor" y se fue dejando a la mujer comiendo su omelet sola.

-"No pude haberlo dicho mejor querido" dijo maliciosamente para llevar el primer bocado a su boca.

-De vuelta a la mansión de Lyserg, Manny era ahora el que estaba interesado en los objetos de la casa del joven detective. De un lado a otro, el chico revisaba todas sus cosas en busca de una que satisficiera su codicia mientras que el dueño de la casa y uno de sus compañeros no estaban.

-"Sin importar donde busque todos estos objetos son demasiado corrientes" decía tomando uno para observarlo con detenimiento. En ese momento, a la habitación entraron los tres rowdyruff boys acompañados por Jaden.

-"Manny, tenemos que hablar" dijo Brick llamando su atención, el chico sólo lo observaba confundido.

-"Sobre qué" dijo colocando el objeto que tenía en sus manos en su lugar para luego verlos directamente.

-"Esa transformación que usaste para acabar con los ladrones" dijo recordando su batalla del día anterior. "¿Qué eres?" pregunto haciendo que el chico de cabello negro sonriera de manera orgullosa.

-"Debí imaginarme que esto pasaría, es la primera vez que ven a un fantasma no es verdad" les pregunta de manera maliciosa.

-"¿Fantasma?" pregunto Brick confundido igual que sus hermanos y amigos.

-"De qué estás hablando" pregunta Boomer pero esta vez preocupado por su respuesta.

-"¡Jejejaja!" rió Manny de forma burlona.

-"¡No es gracioso! Quieres decir que…estás muerto" pregunto el chico de cabello naranja ahora más intranquilo. En ese momento, el chico de cabello negro volvió a crear los anillos verdes alrededor de su cuerpo haciendo que cambiara su apariencia.

-"Técnicamente así es, ya que mi apariencia humana no es la verdadera. ÉSTE es mi verdadero aspecto" dijo revelando un secreto inesperado por los demás. "Normalmente uso esta forma para no llamar mucho la atención de las personas, sin mencionar que con ella es mucho más fácil acercarme a las personas sin que éstas corran despavoridas no lo crees Boomer" le pregunto de forma sarcástica al rubio.

-"Pues…tienes algo de razón" respondió avergonzado, haciendo que su hermano Butch diera un suspiro de decepción.

-"Tuviste suerte de encontrarte con ingenuo aquí presente" respondió señalando al rowdyruff boy azul quien obviamente se molesto por su comentario.

-"¡Qué estás insinuando!" le reclamo molesto cómicamente mientras su hermano disfrutaba hacerlo enojar.

-"De cualquier forma" dijo Brick tratando de no olvidar lo que debía decirle a Manny. "Espero que no tengas más secretos ocultos cómo no sé…ser el hijo de un ente mucho más malo y poderoso" dice de manera graciosa recordando como Junior, uno de sus amigos, era el hijo de la Muerte (**grim tales down from below-hikari no yami rowdyruff boys z**).

-"Dijiste…hijo de la Muerte" pregunto Jaden ahora más asustado que antes.

-"¿Hijo de la Muerte? Ustedes son mucho más extraños de lo que esperaba" respondió confundido.

-"Debí haberlo imaginado" dijo una voz conocida por ellos que entró en la habitación.

-"¡Lyserg!" exclamo el rowdyruff boy rojo sorprendido de ver que él y Sync habían regresado.

-"Eso explica el extraño poder espiritual que sentí el otro día, provenía de ti" dijo el joven detective dirigiéndose a Manny.

-"¿Poder espiritual?" pregunto Brick.

-"Este lugar parece tener más sorpresas de lo que esperábamos" añadió Butch de brazos cruzados. En ese momento, Lyserg dejó caer de su mano un péndulo de cristal.

-"No soy sólo un detective, también soy un shaman experimentado" respondió concentrando todo su poder en el péndulo.

-"¿Shaman?" pregunto Boomer.

-"Es la persona que conecta este mundo con el mundo de los espíritus, a través de ese pacto ambos entes logran compartir fuerzas y ayudarse el uno al otro" respondía Lyserg al mismo tiempo que una pequeña hada pelirroja con vestido rosa aparecía abrazando su péndulo, luego ésta se introdujo en él y mágicamente el péndulo se levantaba y señalaba a Manny.

-"Mi habilidad es la radiestesia, con ella puedo encontrar cualquier presencia espiritual en el área" dijo deteniendo su poder.

-"¡Sorprendente!" dijo Jaden atónito igual que los tres rowdyruff boys.

-"Dejando eso aún lado" dice Sync llamando la atención del grupo. "Lyserg y yo creemos saber donde será el siguiente ataque del ladrón".

-"¿Cómo sabemos si esta vez no hará que alguien más robe por ella?" pregunto Butch.

-"Je, confía en mí" respondió de manera orgullosa. "Con la pequeña intervención de Manny el otro día, la ladrona no tendrá más opción que robar por su cuenta" decía al mismo tiempo que al hotel, llegaba la joven de cabello morado y ojos azules que salió en el diario acompañada de varios guardaespaldas. Sin saber que el camarero que dijo haber renunciado la observaba de manera maliciosa.

* * *

-En la mansión de Lyserg, el grupo se preparaba para ir al lugar donde atraparían a la ladrona. En una habitación, los rowdyruff boys estaban cambiándose de ropa, parecía que iban a una fiesta de gala.

**Aviso: Estos trajes son los que ellos usan en el ending 1 del anime ppgz**

-"Tsk, tsk" decía Brick tratando de colocar la corbata de su traje carmesí alrededor de su cuello. "Vamos, vamos… ¡Rayos!" exclamo molesto tirándola al suelo, ésta cayó cerca de los pies de uno de sus hermanos.

-"Honestamente Brick" dijo el dueño de la voz levantando la corbata del suelo, quien resulto ser Butch, usando un traje completamente verde. Incluso había cambiado su peinado, ahora su pequeña cola de caballo estaba en la parte trasera de su cabello a la altura de la nuca.

- "Puedes pelear contra miles de enemigos pero no puedes ponerte una simple corbata" decía mientras la enrollaba alrededor del cuello de su hermano.

-"Lo dices porque tienes más experiencia" respondió ruborizado. "Además quién era el que iba a los recitales a espaldas de sus hermanos".

-"Primero, sabes que eso no es verdad porque a mamá le gustaba que nosotros nos vistiéramos así, sino me crees ve a Boomer" le dijo señalando con su cabeza a su hermano rubio quien hábilmente se colocaba la corbata azul de su traje del mismo color enfrente de Hayate más de una vez. "Y segundo, ¡sigues molesto por eso!, ya te dije que no les dije nada porque temía que ustedes dos se burlaran de mí".

-"Hmph lo que digas" respondió Brick haciendo un puchero.

-"Listo" dijo su hermano una vez que termino de colocarle la corbata a su inexperto hermano. "Por cierto, fuera la gorra".

-"¡Qué! ¡Ni lo sueñes! La gorra es lo que me hace especial" respondió colocando sus dos manos sobre su cachucha.

-"Vamos Brick, si no lo haces no nos dejaran entrar a la fiesta".

-"Ehmmm… ¡Ya sé! Me la quitare antes de entrar y luego me la pondré una vez que estemos adentro, nadie se dará cuenta".

-"Lo siento no funciona así" dijo tratando de quitársela.

-"¡No! Aléjate… ¡Persona que quita las gorras de las personas!" decía tratando de evitar que su hermano se la quitara.

-"¡Vamos Brick no será por mucho tiempo!" respondió el rowdyruff boy verde usando todas sus fuerzas para quitársela.

-"¡Grhrnhrnrhr!" decían los dos jóvenes usando todas sus fuerzas tratando de evitar que el otro lograra su tarea.

-"¡Ghrnh! ¡Boomer ayúdame aquí!" exclamo Butch.

-"De acuerdo" respondió dejando de jugar y velozmente fue a ayudar a su hermano.

-"¿Qué? ¡Traidor!" exclamo Brick.

-"Vamos hermano recuerda que lo hacemos para ayudar a Lyserg" le decía mientras trataba de quitarle la gorra al rowdyruff boy rojo.

-"¡Esto no era parte del trato!"

-"¡Podría dejar de quejarte y dárnosla!" le replico el chico de cabello azul oscuro.

-"¡Hgnrnr! ¡No! ¡Woaaah!" dijeron los tres cayendo al suelo, justo cuando la puerta de la habitación donde estaban se abrió.

-"Chicos están…" llegó a decir Jaden una vez que él, Sync y Manny (vestidos con trajes de gala negros) vieron a Boomer debajo de Brick y él debajo de Butch quien finalmente había logrado quitarle su gorra.

-"Si, bueno cuando terminen estamos abajo" decía Jaden confundido mientras Sync los veía muy avergonzado y Manny tratando de contener su risa. Luego los tres se fueron dejando a los tres chicos realmente avergonzados, el trío no pudo hacer otra cosa más que dar un suspiro de decepción.

-Mas tarde, en la fiesta auspiciada por el hotel más lujoso de Londres, los jóvenes habían logrado entrar sin problema alguno con la ayuda de Lyserg.

-"Muy bien aquí estamos" dijo el joven detective una vez que entraron a la enorme sala donde estaban todos los invitados hablando, comiendo o bailando. De su traje sacó un diario donde estaba la foto de la joven de cabello morado. "Si Sync y yo estamos en lo correcto, la ladrona vendrá a la fiesta para robar el collar de la famosa cantante Mikuro".

-"¿Y dónde está ella?" pregunto Brick.

-"Será la última cantante de la noche, así que por ahora tenemos que esperar" respondió.

-"¡Kyaaaah! ¡Lyserg-kun!" gritaron varias jóvenes que rápidamente lo rodearon. "Baila conmigo. ¡No baila conmigo! ¡Por favor baila conmigo!"

-"Jejeje por supuesto" respondió algo intranquilo, pero rápidamente recupero su compostura y llevó a una de las jóvenes a la pista de baile, seguidos por otras jóvenes que también deseaban bailar con él.

-"Lyserg es muy famoso" dijo Brick con cierta sorpresa.

-"Si" asintió Boomer en el mismo estado que él.

-"¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?" pregunto la voz de una joven. Cuando los dos rowdyruff boys se dieron la vuelta vieron que alguien le estaba pidiendo un baile a su hermano de verde.

-"Por supuesto" respondió con una sonrisa tratando de no ser descortés con ella y se fueron.

-"¿Qué hay de ti?" pregunto otra joven pero esta vez a Jaden.

-"Jejeje, de acuerdo pero te aviso que no soy muy bueno bailando" respondió el joven de cabello marrón y ellos también se fueron.

-"¡Baila conmigo!" exclamo una joven aferrándose del brazo de Sync.

-"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no tienes porque gritar" respondió el joven general molesto y los dos se fueron.

-"Parece que todos tuvieron su pareja no es verdad Boomer ¿Boomer?" preguntaba Brick mientras lo buscaba.

-"Lo siento hermano" le dijo mientras se despedía de él moviendo su mano, ya que una joven se lo estaba llevando a la pista de baile.

-"¡No, tú también!" responde enojado al ver que se había quedado atrás.

-"Dis…disculpa" dijo una joven llamando su atención, cuando se dio la vuelta vio a una joven tímida a su lado. "Ho…hola"

-"Hola" respondió.

-"T…t…te gustaría…" murmuraba la chica.

-"¿Si?" pregunto algo confundido.

-"Me preguntaba si a ti…a ti te gustaría…." titubeaba asustada. Sabiendo que era lo que quería Brick se le adelanto.

-"Hey" murmuro con una sonrisa llamando su atención. "Te gustaría bailar conmigo".

-"S… ¡Si!" respondió la joven completamente ruborizada.

-"Entonces vamos" dijo el rowdyruff boy rojo con una enorme sonrisa, luego tomó su mano y la llevó a la pista de baile, dejando a Manny completamente solo.

-"Jejeje" rió maliciosamente. "Perfecto ahora podré tomar ese collar antes que esa ladrona y simplemente diré que lo perdí" pero antes que pusiera su plan en acción, varias jóvenes de su edad aparecieron a su alrededor, incluso más pequeñas que él.

-"Oh rayos" murmuro. "Supongo que no tengo opción verdad" pregunto de manera irónica, fue cuando todas las jóvenes se abalanzaron sobre él.

-Conforme las horas pasaban, los jóvenes se encontraban o bien bailando con las jóvenes que estaban en la fiesta, o bien comiendo la suculenta comida, o bien hablando entre ellos o con los jóvenes de la fiesta (más que todo tratando de ganarse algunos fans con sus historias). Muy pronto llegó el momento que todos estaban esperando, la famosa cantante juvenil Mikuro iba a dar la última canción de la noche.

-"Estoy exhausto" dijo Brick muy cansado con su cara sobre la mesa.

-"Yo también" dijo Boomer de la misma forma que su hermano.

-"Espero que esa chica Mikuro cante rápido" dice Butch apoyando su nuca con el espaldar de la mesa.

-"Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo" dijo Sync tratando de no verse tan agotado.

-"De cualquier forma tengo que agradecerles por haber soportado tanto" les dice Lyserg con una sonrisa. Los tres rowdyruff boys se vieron entre ellos y luego hacia su amigo

-"La verdad Lyserg" dijo el chico de cabello naranja. "Nosotros somos quienes debemos agradecerte, después de tanto tiempo sentimos que revivimos nuestros días cuando vivíamos con nuestros padres" dice con una pequeña sonrisa igual que sus hermanos, dejando a sus amigos algo serios.

-"¿A qué se refiere con eso?" le pregunto Manny a Jaden, ya que se sentía excluido.

-"Te lo diré más tarde" respondió.

-"¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Muchas gracias por haber sido tan pacientes, ahora con ustedes les presento a la increíble, la única!" decía el dueño del hotel mientras todos, incluyendo el camarero malvado veían la tarima esperando a que la joven subiera. "¡Mikuro Kiyana!" exclamo, fue cuando la chica subía a la plataforma mientras la gente aplaudía y la ovacionaba. Lentamente acercó su boca al micrófono y empezó a cantar.

SOSHITE BOKU NI DEKIRU KOTO/ AND THE THINGS THAT I CAN DO by day after tomorrow (tales of symphonia)

ano ne, kimi ga moshimo kanashinde ita nara (So hey, if you're ever sad)

issho ni naite ageru KARA (I'll cry with you)

soshite, boku ni dekiru nani yori mo taisetsu na (And what you can do for me are the important)

KOTOBA ga afureteku (Words that overflow)

_Al principio Butch escuchaba la canción como cualquiera de los presentes, pero conforme ésta seguía entró en un estado de trance, como si la canción hubiera activado recuerdos dormidos en su interior_

hanarete kara kizuitanda (When we were separated, I realized)

atarimae de daiji na KOTO (A very obvious, precious thing)

suki ni naru to nasakenakute (When I fell in love with you, I was so pathetic)

mijime na TOKO ienai ne (I can't say that uncool thing, can I?)

kimi no koto bakari kangaeteru... (I'm always thinking about you..)

_Aparece Butch jugando fútbol muy feliz con una joven un año o dos mayor que él de cabello azul oscuro y ojos verdes. En el recuerdo ambos parecían estar al mismo nivel, pero pronto ella resulto ser la vencedora. Sin embargo, su sonrisa demostraba que no le importaba ser el perdedor._

ano ne, kimi ga moshimo kanashinde ita nara (So hey, if you're ever sad)

issho ni naite ageru kara (I'll cry with you)

ano ne, kimi ga sugoku ureshii kao wo shitara (So hey, if you make a really happy face)

hohoende agetai (I'd want to give you a smile)

ano ne, kimi ga moshimo michi ni mayotta nara (So hey, if you get lost on the path)

issho ni nayande ageru ne (I'll worry with you)

soshite, boku ni dekiru nani yori mo taisetsu na (And what you can do for me are the important )

KOTOBA wa aishiteru (Words of "I love you")

_Esta vez aparece la joven muy triste bajo la lluvia, hasta que una persona se le acerca haciendo que ella subiera su mirada ya que las gotas repentinamente dejaron de caer sobre su cabeza. Ahí es cuando la joven ve a Butch con un paraguas, él sonríe y le ofrece su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, la chica rápidamente secó su rostro y con una gran sonrisa acepto su ayuda._

futoshita toki fuan ni naru (When something is unexpected, I become worried)

KOKORO no naka uzu wo maite (In my heart, I spin a spiral)

shinjitakute kurushiku naru (Wanting to believe, it's painful)

demo ima nara wakarunda (But now I know)

tsutatetai omoi sagashite ita... (I've been searching for the feelings I want to convey)

_Nuevamente aparecen los dos jóvenes, esta vez en una cancha de baloncesto, donde Butch fallidamente trataba de encestar un simple tiro libre, la joven por otro lado se reía de sus intentos hasta que decidió ayudarlo un poco, se le acercó y le enseño como debía poner sus brazos para lanzar el balón. Una vez que lo hizo, Butch logró encestar el balón, ganándose un pulgar en alto y la sonrisa de la joven._

dakara, kimi ni itsumo ooki na nukumori to (That's why, I want to give you a big warmth)

yasashisa wo zenbu agetai (And kindness, all of it.)

ima no boku no te ni wa hokoreru mono nai KEDO (In my hands right now, there is nothing to be proud of, but)

zutto sobani itai (I always want to be by your side)

dakara, kimi no ude ni dakaeta shiawase wo (That's why I will wish )

nakusanai you ni negau ne (That you won't lose the happiness you have in your arms)

soshite, boku ni dekiru nani yori mo taisetsu na (And what you can do for me are the important)

KOTOBA ga afureteku (Words that overflow)

_Esta vez ambos jóvenes estaban en el techo de un gran laboratorio observando la luna llena, bueno, técnicamente la joven lo hacía mientras Butch tocaba una dulce tonada con su flauta verde. Por unos minutos, la joven dejó de ver la luna para ver a Butch tocar, él por coincidencia abrió su ojo verde para verla a la cara, luego le dio una pequeña sonrisa y siguió tocando muy inspirado._

**Intermedio**

-En la sala, el camarero veía la función desde una lejana distancia. "Ya es la hora" murmuro y lentamente abandono el lugar. En la mesa donde estaban los siete jóvenes, todos veían la actuación de Mikuro muy impresionados.

-"Canta muy bien" dijo Brick.

-"Si" asintió Boomer. "Deberían hacer un dueto los dos no crees…Butch, ¿Butch?" repitió su nombre al ver que su hermano no le contestaba. "Hermano" murmuro extrañado al ver que el rowdyruff boy verde seguía en ese estado hipnótico, inmediatamente todos también se preocuparon por cómo estaba.

"Butch, ¡Butch qué te ocurre!" pregunto Brick asustado mientras lo movía.

-"K…Ka…ru" titubeaba casi sin voz.

-"¿Qué?" pregunto, pero esta vez el chico de cabello azul no dijo nada y una lágrima salió de su ojo verde, haciendo que todos quedaran sin palabras.

ano ne, kimi ga moshimo kanashinde ita nara (So hey, if you're ever sad)

issho ni naite ageru KARA (I'll cry with you)

ano ne, kimi ga sugoku ureshii kao wo shitara (So hey, if you make a really happy face)

hohoende agetai (I'd want to give you a smile)

ano ne, kimi ga moshimo michi ni mayotta nara (So hey, if you get lost on the path)

issho ni nayande ageru ne (I'll worry with you)

soshite, boku ni dekiru nani yori mo taisetsu na (And what you can do for me are the important)

KOTOBA wa aishiteru (Words of "I love you")

_El siguiente recuerdo era algo perturbador ya que tanto él como la joven estaban en una ciudad envuelta en llamas. La joven tenía un uniforme verde y un mazo amarillo a su lado, parecía que había luchado contra un enemigo que había logrado vencerla. Lo que más resaltaba de ese recuerdo era el hecho que Butch también estaba lastimado como ella, pero aún así estaba justo enfrente de la chica protegiéndola de algo. Butch la miro por encima de su hombro y le susurro algo, en ese momento la chica rompió en llanto y trato de ir hacia él…Fin del recuerdo._

-Muy pronto todos empezaron a aplaudir lo que hizo que el rowdyruff boy verde despertara de su trance. "Butch, ¡Butch hermano ya reacciona!" le grito Brick sacudiéndolo.

-"Q…qué paso, ¿ya termino de cantar?" pregunto atontado.

-"_Suspiro_, gracias al cielo estábamos preocupados por ti, qué te paso".

-"Pues" fue lo que llegó a decir ya que las luces repentinamente se apagaron. Todos en la sala se asustaron y las jóvenes empezaron a gritar por estar en tal oscuridad. No obstante, la luz volvió rápidamente.

-"Qué fue eso" se pregunto el rowdyruff boy rojo confundido.

-"¡Oh dios, esto no puede ser posible!" exclamo preocupado el dueño del hotel. "¡Mikuro Kiyana ha desaparecido!" dijo muy preocupado, cerca de él sus guardaespaldas se dispersaban por todo el lugar.

-En uno de los pasillos del hotel, el camarero malvado tenía a Mikuro inconsciente debajo de su brazo. "Y pensar que me vería obligada a traer a esta mocosa con el collar" pensaba el camarero recordando como la joven cantante, aún en la oscuridad, oponía resistencia ante él.

-"Hmph, no importa con ella en mi poder me haré más rica que antes" pensó maliciosamente, hasta que unos extraños cordeles crearon un muro en su camino, obligándolo a que se detuviera.

-"Hasta aquí llegaste" dijo una voz detrás de él, cuando el camarero se dio la vuelta vio a Lyserg mirándolo muy serio.

* * *

**Sé que muchos de ustedes se están preguntando: "Oye...que no ibas por el cápitulo 28?" A lo que yo respondería en efecto, pero eso ya es parte del pasado XD Decidí juntar algunos de los capítulos previos en uno solo, así no terminaría creando una historia con muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchos capitulos D= So No WORRIES! él único cambio q si es para preocuparse (un poco) es la llegada de Manny d grim tales afterbirth (yo y mi fanatismo con danny phantom XD pero beh...) Espero les guste :)**

**Preview:**

**Brick: ¡Finalmente! Tenemos a la ladrona.**

**Sedusa: Hehehe dilo por ti chico, ahora verán lo que realmente soy capaz de hacer**

**Brick: ¿Qué?**

**Boomer: ¡Puede transformarse en cualquiera de nosotros!**

**Sedusa: Veamos si pueden vencerme en este pequeño juego del escóndite**

**Héroes: No se pierdan el siguiente episodio! "Lujosa Sedusa"**

**Sync: ¡Augh! ¡Idiota soy yo!**

**Butch: Tenía que asegurarme ^_^ **


	26. Chapter 24

Cáp. 24-Lujosa Sedusa

_-"Hasta aquí llegaste" dijo una voz detrás de él, cuando el camarero se dio la vuelta vio a Lyserg mirándolo muy serio._

-Los segundos pasaban y ninguno de los dos individuos movió ni un solo músculo, hasta que el camarero soltó una pequeña risa maliciosa.

-"¿Qué me delato?" pregunto el hombre.

-"A un buen detective jamás se le escapa un detalle" le respondió recordando todos los eventos de la fiesta. "De todos los camareros, tú fuiste el que más se esmero en su trabajo. No te molestaste en tomar un pequeño descanso cuando los demás lo hacían y en varias ocasiones, descuidadamente, trataste de acercarte Mikuro pensando que no estabas siendo vigilado"

-"Para ser un chico de los buenos eres realmente atractivo" dijo el camarero esta vez con voz de mujer mientras cambiaba de apariencia, regresando a su verdadero aspecto. Una mujer de piel blanca, largo cabello negro verdoso y ojos de jade; vestida con largo vestido morado, medias nylon y zapatos de tacón rojo.

-"Sync y yo teníamos razón, eras una mujer después de todo" le dijo. A lo que ella respondió con otra risa malvada.

-"Es una lástima que ni mi love vision o petrified vision afecte niños, pero si puedo hacer ¡esto!" exclamo haciendo que su cabello negro creciera descontroladamente y tomara la forma de varias serpientes. "No hay forma de que tu cordel logre detener a todos mis bebes" decía mientras el mar de serpientes negras iba directo hacia él.

-En otra parte, los rowdyruff boys y sus amigos estaban buscando a Lyserg. "¿A dónde se pudo haber ido?" se pregunto Brick. Fue cuando una gran explosión llamo su atención.

-"¡Por allá!" exclamo Boomer y todos salieron corrieron hacia ese lugar, todos menos Manny que rápidamente cambió a su forma fantasma y se volvió intangible.

-"Je, yo conozco un atajo" murmuro con una sonrisa y atravesó la pared volando. En la batalla, parecía que Lyserg había logrado detener el ataque de su enemiga.

-"¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Cómo te atreviste hacerle esto a mi cabello!" lo regañaba la mujer mientras acariciaba sus rizos secos como si lo hubieran quemado.

-"Mi **Mastema Dolkeem** quema todo lo que este a su alrededor" respondió demostrando su nuevo poder espiritual. Una armadura conformada por varias placas que cubrían su espalda, hombros, cintura y alrededor de su cabeza. De la placa de su espalda salían seis tentáculos hechos completamente de poder espiritual con la forma de su péndulo (**leer manga shaman king kang zeng bang).**

-"¡Lyserg!" exclamo Brick llamando su atención, tanto él como sus amigos habían logrado llegar adonde él estaba. "Transformémonos" les dijo a sus hermanos quienes asintieron seriamente.

-"¡Master Brick!"

-"¡Wizard Boomer!"

-"¡Chaotic Butch!"

-"¡Rowdyruff Boys Z!" dijeron los tres chicos asumiendo diferentes poses. El chico de cabello naranja estaba agachado con ambos brazos extendidos hacia los lados. El rubio estaba detrás de su hermano, de pie, feliz mientras hacia la pose de la victoria con su mano derecha y el chico de cabello azul oscuro, con su espalda pegada a la de su hermano rubio, estaba de brazos cruzados con una pequeña sonrisa. En ese momento, sus amigos y villana estaban confundidos por su actuación tanto que una gota de sudor caía de su cabeza.

-"¡Oh vamos! Practicamos todo el día, lo menos que pueden hacer es darnos un cumplido" dice Brick con cierta molestia abandonando su puesto en la pose igual que sus hermanos.

-"Creo que es muy creativa" respondió Jaden con su pulgar en alto mientras sonreía nerviosamente. Sync en cambio tenía su mano sobre sus ojos, avergonzado por la actitud de los chicos.

-"No tengo tiempo para esto, si me disculpan tengo un collar y una chica que llevarme" dijo la mujer.

-"Tal vez quieras reconsiderarlo" dijo una voz juvenil encima de ella, fue cuando vio que Manny había logrado quitarle a Mikuro de sus manos.

-"¡Bien hecho Manny!" lo alabo Brick, pero el chico fantasma tenía otras intenciones. Aprovechando que la dueña del collar aún estaba inconsciente empezó a quitárselo justo cuando recibió un segundo ataque por el cabello de la mujer. Sin embargo, Manny logró evadir el ataque pero tuvo que soltar a Mikuro.

-"¡Idiota no tenías porque soltarla!" gritaba Butch mientras corría hacia ella para salvarla, de repente, y a diferencia de su hermano Brick, demostró una nueva habilidad. Las ruedas amarillas de sus zapatos negros blancos y negros comenzaron a girar más rápido de lo normal, logrando patinar el doble de rápido mientras dejaba un rastro de flama verde.

-"¡Te tengo!" dijo una vez que la atrapo.

-"Guau…eso estuvo genial" dijo Brick casi sin aliento igual que Boomer.

-"Si" fue la única respuesta del rowdyruff boy azul.

-"¡Chicos se está escapando!" exclamo Jaden haciendo que despertaran de su trance.

-"Juro que Manny sólo nos está causando problemas" dijo Sync mientras seguía Lyserg que iba detrás de la villana igual que el joven de cabello marrón, después fue seguido por los dos rowdyruff boys mientras el de verde veía más de cerca de Mikuro.

-"No sé cómo hiciste lo de hace unos minutos, pero te lo agradezco" le dijo con una sonrisa y la acostó en el suelo. "No te preocupes, recuperaré tu collar" y siguió a sus hermanos.

-En una habitación de los pisos superiores, Manny aprovechó la oportunidad para darle una mirada más de cerca al extraño collar. "Veamos cuán valioso eres en realidad" decía mientras detallaba la hermosa piedra negra del collar, cuando lo hizo pudo ver una figura a través de ésta.

-"Sabes, niños como tú no deberían jugar con ese tipo de cosas" dijo la mujer quien había logrado seguirlo.

-"Para ser una anciana corres demasiado rápido" responde el chico fantasma en tono de burla, haciendo que a la villana casi le explotara una vena en su frente.

-"Voy a olvidar que dijiste eso, ahora sé un buen chico y dame el collar".

-"Lo siento anciana, él que lo encuentra se lo queda" dice sarcásticamente mostrándole el collar.

-"¡Dame ese collar!" grito atacando a Manny con su cabello serpiente, pero el chico fantasma empezó a volar por toda la sala esquivando sus ataques.

-"¡Ja! Necesitaras más que eso para detenerme" rió orgullosamente, bajando su guardia, lo que causo que fuera mordido por una de las serpientes. "¡Ough!"

-"Parece que la serpiente tomó un bocado de ti" le decía maliciosamente mientras el chico sostenía su brazo izquierdo adolorido y ella se le acercaba para quitarle el collar de sus manos. "Ahora es tiempo de un cambio de look" fue cuando ella empezó a tomar la apariencia de Manny.

-"No puede ser" dijo el chico fantasma sorprendido.

-"¡Manny!" dijeron sus amigos cuando encontraron al chico fantasma. Sin embargo, éste no era el verdadero.

-"Y ahora tendré más" dijo la villana haciendo que las serpientes mordieran a Brick, Boomer, Lyserg, Jaden y Sync. Butch logró salvarse ya que fue él último en llegar adonde todos estaban. Invocando su kwan dao trató de atacar al Manny falso pero éste se fue corriendo.

-"Rayos fallé" murmuro el rowdyruff boy verde.

-"Esa chica deberás que sabe jugar sucio" dijo el rowdyruff boy rojo adolorido, llamando la atención de su hermano. Todos excepto él habían sido mordidos por las serpientes.

-"Eso explica cómo pudo robar todas esas cosas sin levantar sospechas" dijo Jaden tratando de aliviar su dolor.

-"Pero ninguna de sus victimas tenía mordidas de serpiente" explicó Sync recordando haber revisado todos y cada uno de los casos con Lyserg. "Las mujeres eran convertidas en piedra y los hombres eran hipnotizados con su belleza y aún así ella pudo tomar sus apariencias sin causarles daño".

-"Son esas molestas serpientes de su cabello" dijo Manny interviniendo en la conversación. "Cuando una me mordió ella pudo convertirse en mi".

-"Pero…aún no explica por qué cambio su modo de robar".

-"Es porque somos jóvenes" añadió Lyserg llamando la atención de todos. "Cuando logré acorralarla mencionó que la mayoría de sus poderes no funcionaban con nosotros. Creo que por eso no puede hipnotizarnos o convertirnos en estatuas como puede hacerlo con adultos o jóvenes mayores que nosotros".

-"Entonces quiere decir que tenemos la ventaja en esta pelea" pregunto Brick.

-"Si, pero muy limitada. Ella no necesita recurrir a la violencia, con sus poderes simplemente puede engañar a cualquiera y evitar cualquier conflicto. Tenemos que capturarla antes que abandone el hotel pretendiendo ser uno de nosotros, de lo contrario ninguno de los oficiales que están afuera notara la diferencia" respondió imaginándose esa posibilidad.

-"¡Entonces que estamos esperando! Atrapémosla" exclamo Butch preocupado.

-"Si" asintieron sus hermanos y amigos seriamente y se pusieron en marcha. No muy lejos de donde estaban, la villana ahora con la apariencia de Lyserg se dirigía a la salida.

-"Con la apariencia de este chico podré pasar desapercibida cuando salga del hotel" dijo mientras esperaba el elevador, tratando de ir un paso delante de los chicos. "¡Por qué se tarda tanto! Espera…"

-"¡Ahí está!" dijo el rowdyruff boy verde sorprendiéndola, lo que la obligo a darse a la fuga.

-"Rayos, subestime a ese chico detective, jamás imagine que detendría a propósito los elevadores para retrasar mi huida" pensó la ladrona mientras huía. Sin esperar que alguien pondría su pie en su camino para que tropezara.

-"Creo que tienes algo que me pertenece" decía una voz femenina mientras la mujer que pretendía ser Lyserg se daba la vuelta para ver a Mikuro.

-"¡Mikuro-san! Cuidado" dijo el chico detective llamando su atención.

-"¿Qué…?" se pregunto confundida al ver dos Lysergs, sin darse cuenta que el falso se estaba preparando para atacarla. Fue cuando Sedusa usó sus serpientes para morder a Mikuro.

-"¡Mikuro-san!" exclamo Lyserg preocupado mientras un Butch molesto corría hacia ella.

-"¡Butch no!" grito Brick tratando de detenerlo.

-"También tendré tu apariencia" dijo Sedusa usando su cabello serpiente.

-"Ni lo sueñes" respondió, tomó su kwan dao y comenzó a girarla rápidamente en círculos con una sola mano.

-"¡**Wood Storm**!**"**exclamo creando un tornado lleno de hojas que repelieron a todas las serpientes y la villana quien soltó el collar debido a la fuerza de la ráfaga.

-"¡El collar!" grito Jaden preocupado.

-"Ahora es nuestro turno" dijo Brick de forma desafiante.

-"Si" asintió Boomer con el mismo estado que su hermano. En ese momento, las ruedas amarillas de sus zapatos comenzaron a girar rápidamente de la misma manera que ocurrió con Butch, después el rowdyruff boy rojo empezó a patinar (dejando una flama roja en su camino) por el corredor y luego por la pared hasta que saltó de ésta, momento que aprovecho el rowdyruff boy azul que iba a la misma velocidad de su hermano (dejando una flama azul en su camino) para usar su espalda de apoyo con su pie y dar un gran salto en el aire.

-"¡Lo tengo!" exclamo el rubio feliz en el aire, sin darse cuenta que la ladrona lo iba a atacar con su cabello.

-"¡Boomer-kun!" grito Lyserg, fue cuando Manny voló directo hacia él.

-"¿Manny?" dijo Boomer confundido.

-"No te preocupes" respondió haciéndose intangible igual que al chico, evadiendo el ataque de las serpientes. Seguidamente, el chico fantasma disparó un rayo con la mano que no sostenía a Boomer en el aire, golpeando a la villana.

-"¡Jaja! ¡La victoria es nuestra!" exclamaba Brick feliz mientras la ladrona se levantaba lentamente.

-"Este robo debía ser fácil…unos niños como ustedes no deberían causarme tantos problemas…pero lo hicieron" murmuro de pie mientras les daba la espalda. "Ahora es tiempo de que use mi carta del triunfo", pronto su largo y extenso cabello de serpiente empezó a unirse formando una cobra gigante negra.

-"Uh oh" murmuro Brick asustado.

* * *

-"¡Ahora la serpiente reclamará su bocado!" grito haciendo que la enorme cobra fuera directo hacia ellos.

-"¡Oversoul Mastema Dolkeem!" exclamo Lyserg creando su armadura espiritual, luego sus seis tentáculos se enredaron en la enorme serpiente con el fin de detenerla. "¡**Cremación**!" grito e inmediatamente los tentáculos empezaron a quemar su piel.

-"Grggh… ¡es inútil! Es demasiado grande como para quemarla".

-"Estás equivocado" le corrigió la ladrona al detective. "Puede que no lo vean pero mi gran cobra se regenera con las pequeñas serpientes de mi cabello" decía mientras esto ocurría.

-"Entonces usaremos más ataques ¡Brave ignition!" exclamo Jaden invocando su llave espada y usando su hechizo de fuego.

-"¡Mega burst!" grito Brick creando una onda cortante roja que se impacto en el rostro de la cobra.

-"Es inútil que sigan intentando" les dijo la ladrona, luego la gran cobra escupió un extraño acido verde que tomó la forma de varios Bricks, Boomers, Lysergs, Jadens, Syncs, y Mannys.

-"Uh oh" susurro el rowdyruff boy rojo asustado, fue cuando las copias se abalanzaron sobre ellos.

-"¡No dejen que ella obtengan el collar!" les ordeno Sync a Boomer y Manny mientras peleaba contra las copias.

-"Hecho" asintió el chico fantasma.

-"Olvídalo dámelo a mi" dijo Butch llamando la atención de los dos chicos que estaban en el aire.

-"Hecho" asintió Boomer y se lo lanzó a su hermano quien luego tomó la mano de Mikuro para llevarla a un lugar seguro.

-"¡Qué! ¡No!" exclamo Manny enojado.

-"Manny…recuerda que no nos pertenece" le dijo con cierto tono paternal que dejo al chico fantasma en silencio por unos segundos.

-"¡Hmph! ¡Bien! De todas formas ni lo quería" respondió molesto con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, luego descendió con su amigo para pelear contra las copias.

-Lejos de la pelea, Butch dejó a Mikuro cerca de unas escaleras para que pudiera llegar a la planta baja e irse.

-"Creo que esto te pertenece" dijo el rowdyruff boy verde entregándole el collar en sus manos. "Ahora aprovecha esta oportunidad para escapar, nosotros la detendremos".

-"Gracias" respondió ella agradecida por todo lo que había hecho y de la nada le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que su rostro se volviera completamente rojo.

-"N…n…nno fue nada" titubeo avergonzado rascando su nuca mientras le daba la espalda, luego bajo su mano y se tranquilizo. "De hecho soy yo quien debería agradecerte, esa canción que cantaste me hizo recordar que en algún lugar hay una persona muy cercana a mí que me esta esperando" decía al mismo tiempo que hacía que su memoria le mostrara los recuerdos que había visto durante la canción. "No sé quién sea esa persona pero siento que debo encontrarla sin importar los peligros que deba enfrentar" decía haciendo su mano un puño.

-"Ya veo" respondió ella con una sonrisa. "Espero que puedas encontrar esa persona tan querida por ti".

-"Gracias" le dijo con una sonrisa ahora viéndola a la cara, luego ella hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue, momento que aprovecho Butch para regresar con sus hermanos y amigos.

-"¡Es inútil, son demasiados!" exclamo Brick mientras retrocedía igual que los demás.

-"Pagarán que haya perdido ese collar" decía la ladrona mientras ella se les acercaba al igual que las copias de ellos que creo y la enorme cobra que estaba siendo retenida por Lyserg.

-"¡Lamento la demora!" grito el chico de cabello azul oscuro llamando la atención de sus amigos y hermanos, haciendo que le sonrieran todos (**menos Manny y Lyserg**).

-"Gran tonto ¿por qué te demoraste?" le pregunto el chico de cabello naranja con cierto sarcasmo.

-"Sólo cállate y observa" le respondió su hermano de la misma forma y tomando su kwan dao con una mano, la arrojó contra la enorme cobra negra.

-"Y esa es su historia" le dijo Jaden a Manny mientras conversaban en la casa de Lyserg. Parecía que ya era el día siguiente, ya que el diario que estaba en la mesa tenía una foto de la ladrona y dos oficiales que la llevaban de los brazos a la patrulla.

-"Vaya…no tenía idea" respondió el chico fantasma, después miró a la ventana y vio a los tres hermanos en el patio de entrada, donde Boomer jugaba felizmente con Hayate al igual que Brick (aunque muy poco) y Butch justo a su lado sonriendo.

-"Pero se ven tan…felices" dijo confundido.

-"Ellos tratan de ser fuertes y evitar caer en la tristeza, esa es probablemente una gran cualidad que ellos tienen y los hace especiales" decía el joven de cabello marrón mientras la mente Manny divagaba en numerosos recuerdos de él donde…

(**Referencia Danny Phantom**)

Flashback

_Despertaba desnudo en una roca flotante de la zona fantasma. Solo, confundido y hasta asustado de todo lo que le rodeaba, Reloj lo encuentra y le ofrece hogar al pobre niño. Con el paso del tiempo Manny, de 13 años, y con una vestimenta similar a la de Dan Phantom, se presentaba ante los Observadores quienes parecían desconfiar de él y lo amenazaban con encerrar en un termo fantasmal si se atrevía a causar daños, lo que lo hacía molestar. Incluso Reloj, quien se había apiadado de él, lo había obligado a abandonar su hogar y la zona fantasma no sólo como una prueba para que demostrara todo lo que había aprendido, sino también como una forma de demostrarle que podía ser bueno sin su supervisión, cabe destacar que eso también lo hizo enojar ya que sentía que todas las personas a su alrededor desconfiaban y temían de él, como si fuera un villano o algo peor._

Fin del flashback

-Sin decir ni una palabra, Manny se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.

-"¿Manny? ¿Manny qué pasa?" pregunto Jaden preocupado, pero él chico fantasma no le respondió y se fue de la habitación.

-"Entiendo. Si. De acuerdo. Sigan con su trabajo, gracias" dijo Lyserg a través del auricular de su teléfono.

-"¿Hubo algún avance?" le pregunto Sync que también estaba en la habitación.

-"No" respondió algo decepcionado. "No hay ninguna información sobre ella, no hay registro, no hay nada. Es casi como si fuera un fantasma o un ente completamente diverso de la realidad" decía mientras se mostraba a los oficiales interrogando a la ladrona en una sala de interrogatorio que les permitía hablar con ella a través del vidrio a prueba de balas.

-"Lo único que sabemos sobre ella es que responde al nombre de _Sedusa_" decía la voz de Lyserg mientras la mujer, en la sala de interrogatorio, jugaba de manera seductora con los pocos rizos de su cabello luego de su batalla con los chicos.

-"Eso y que ha robado en muchos lugares por mucho tiempo" dijo nuevamente el chico detective, recordando como los oficiales habían logrado recuperar los objetos robados de la ciudad, más otros pertenecientes a otros lugares.

-"Si te sirve de consuelo, yo también he visto cosas fuera de lo común que no he podido resolver" le dijo Sync tratando de animarlo un poco.

-"Supongo que tendré que investigar un poco más" respondió con una sonrisa. "De todas maneras tengo que agradecerles su ayuda, sino se hubieran ofrecido jamás hubiéramos podido detenerla" le dijo extendiendo su mano.

-"Si hay alguien a quien deberías agradecer es a Brick y sus hermanos, ellos fueron los de la idea yo sólo ayude" responde con una sonrisa estrechando su mano.

-"¿Manny?" pregunto Boomer tocando la puerta de su habitación. "Manny es hora de irnos" dijo tratando de obtener una respuesta del chico fantasma quien parecía no querer responderle.

-"¿Manny?" dijo el rubio entrando en la habitación con su mascota, nada más para encontrarla vacía. Confundido, entró en ella mientras trataba de localizar a su amigo. "Manny ¿Dónde estás?" pregunto en voz alta al mismo tiempo que Hayate saltaba de la ropa de su amo para ayudarlo.

-"Manny" murmuro preocupado mientras estaba parado solo en la habitación, fue cuando sintió a su mascota jalando el pantalón de su pierna derecha con una pata. Cuando bajó su mirada vio que Hayate tenía un pequeño papel enrollado con una cinta en su hocico, lo tomó y empezó a leerlo.

-Minutos más tarde, los dos rowdyruff boy restantes fueron a buscar a su hermano"¿Boomer qué paso?" pregunto Brick desde la entrada de la habitación.

-"Si, los estamos esperando por mucho tiempo" dijo Butch algo enojado.

-"Se fue…" murmuro el rubio triste, sentado en la cama.

-"¿Qué dices?" pregunto el chico de cabello naranja confundido igual que su hermano de cabello azul oscuro, acercándose al deprimido chico. Cuando los dos se sentaron a su lado, Boomer le entregó el papel a su hermano Brick quien lo leyó en voz alta.

_Si alguien ve esto quiere decir que ya me fui. Lamento que mi despedida sea de esta manera, pero pensé que era lo mejor en lugar de hacerlo en persona. No me gusta ver rostros tristes, en especial el de Boomer quien fue la primera persona que me acepto como soy y no tuvo miedo de mi aún cuando vio mi forma fantasma, pero créanme es mejor que abandone el grupo y siga con mi búsqueda de tesoros por mi cuenta. Je, tienen suerte que Boomer me convenciera de abandonar mi deseo de robar el collar de Mikuro porque para ser honesto tenía pensado quedármelo, así que es mejor que les evite problemas por mi codicia…su amigo, espero…_

_Manny_

_P.S. Espero verlos pronto y sino…lo entenderé_

-"No puedo creerlo" susurro Brick.

-"En verdad se fue" murmuro Butch.

-"Justo cuando pensé que podría tener un amigo en el grupo como ustedes" dice Boomer muy triste llamando la atención de sus hermanos quienes sintieron lástima por él.

-"No te preocupes Boomer, pronto encontrarás uno" dijo el rowdyruff boy rojo con una sonrisa tratando de animarlo.

-"¿Tu crees?" pregunto ingenuamente.

-"Por supuesto" responde Butch también tratando de confortarlo. "Hay muchos mundos allá afuera, de seguro llegaremos a uno donde encontraras un amigo que se una a nuestro grupo" decía mientras que en un mundo lejano, una sombra juvenil caminando hacia una gran ciudad.

-"Jejeje si, tienen razón" dijo con una sonrisa mirando su mascota que movía su cola en felicidad.

-Una vez que el grupo se fue, se ve a Manny en las afueras de la ciudad tratando de evitar sentirse mal por haber abandonado el grupo de esa forma.

-"Pensé que teníamos un trato" dijo una voz seria justo detrás de él.

-"Puedes olvidarlo, quédate con el tesoro que me ofreciste ya no lo quiero" respondió el chico fantasma enojado deteniéndose.

-"Deliberadamente abandonaste el grupo y ahora no quieres el mayor de los tesoros, ya no te reconozco".

-"Por qué simplemente no regresas a tu forma de polvo y me dejas en paz" dijo retomando su paso.

-"Lamentarás haber traicionado al gran Him-sama" dijo la extraña persona creando un revolver en su mano derecha que luego apunto hacia Manny para disparar un gran rayo rojo que lo alcanzó antes que pudiera esquivar el ataque.

* * *

**Vacaciones? SIIIIIIIIII! XD Cómo ven tuve un pequeño cambio idea mientras escribía este episodio, así que puede que haya decepcionado un poco a quienes esperaban una gran/larga batalla contra Sedusa :S (que espero haber compensado con las partes que eran más explicación que pelea). Prometo que los siguientes episodios darán más a conocer sobre el pasado de los rowdyruff boys así que no se alejen mucho de esta historia XD Nos vemos.**

**Preview:**

**Brick: Debo decir que este mundo es algo diferente**

**Sync: ¿Qué? Es la primera vez que estás en un mundo donde hay humanos y gente mitad humano-animal**

**Butch: ¡Genial! Por culpa del festival de este mundo no tenemos lugar donde pasar la noche**

**Jaden: Deberíamos separarnos y buscar al menos una pequeña posada donde podamos dormir**

**Héroes: No se pierdan el siguiente episodio! "El partido de Boomer"**

**Boomer: Ustedes son sorprendentes!**


	27. Chapter 25

Cáp.25-El partido de Boomer

**5 meses antes**

-Durante la noche, en un reino lejano donde se alzaba un gran y lujoso castillo cubierto con banderas moradas, se escucha un grito que no parecía ser buenas noticias

-"¡Esto es terrible!" grito una voz preocupada.

-"¡Sigan buscando, no pudo ir muy lejos!" exclamo un guardia dando la alerta a sus compañeros que entraron en pánico. Mientras esto pasaba, nadie se percató de una sombra que rápidamente pasó bajo sus narices.

-"¡Debemos encontrarlo rápido antes que la reina se de cuenta!" dijo un general.

-"Me de cuenta de qué" pregunto una voz femenina justo detrás de él. Lentamente, el general giró su cabeza hasta quedar cara a cara con una hermosa joven de 16 años con largo cabello blanco y ojos amarillos, lo curioso de su apariencia eran dos pequeñas orejas puntiagudas de gato que sobresalían en su cabeza, sin mencionar su vestimenta provocativa para los hombres.

-"Princesa… ¡digo! Reina Leonmitchelli" (**dog days**) responde el guardia muy asustado haciendo un saludo militar.

-"General, puede explicarme por qué todo este alboroto a estás horas de la noche" pregunto la joven, obviamente molesta por su repentino despertar.

-"Pues…verás usted…"

-"¡General, es inútil! El príncipe Gaul escapó otra vez y…oh…" (**dog days**) dijo un guardia al notar que su superior estaba hablando con la reina que no parecía estar feliz con la noticia ya que las llamas alrededor de su cuerpo la delataban.

-"Gracias soldado…" dice el general con cierta ironía, obviamente esto no iba a ser bueno para ninguno de ellos.

-Muy lejos del castillo, en el bosque, se ve a un chico de 13 años con los mismos rasgos físicos de la reina Leonmitchelli montando un chocobo (**final fantasy**).

-"¡Phew! Estuvo cerca por un momento pensé que mi hermana nos atraparía" dijo el joven alegre de su hazaña. "Pero, ¿estás seguro de esto? No tenías por qué seguirme" le dice a un joven rubio _humano_ de ojos violeta que lo seguía de cerca montado en su chocobo.

-"¿Y dejarlo solo príncipe? ¡De ninguna manera! Le prometí que siempre estaría a su lado después que sus padres me encontraran abandonado en este bosque" decía el rubio con una sonrisa mientras miraba el bosque, recordando el día en que fue acogido por los padres de Gaul y Leonmitchelli.

-"Je, entiendo" sonrió el chico con orejas de gato. "Gracias Shinku, no sólo eres un buen guardaespaldas, también eres un gran amigo" (**dog days**).

-"N… ¡no es nada! De verás príncipe" responde rápidamente tratando de ocultar el pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, no se esperaba que Gaul le dijera esas palabras halagadoras. El príncipe aprovechó la oportunidad para sonreír con cierta picardía, era justo lo que pensaba; todavía Shinku quería basar su amistad como parte de su trabajo como guardaespaldas.

-"A dónde iremos príncipe" pregunto el rubio.

-"Hmmm… ¿que te parece el reino de Selkes? He oído que este año es perfecto para vacacionar" le respondió el de cabello blanco.

-"¡Suena perfecto para mí!"

-"¡Entonces está decidido, vamos al reino de Selkes!"

-"¡Si!" y los dos jóvenes se pusieron en marcha, dejando su hogar atrás

**5 meses después**

-El pequeño pero prospero reino de Selkes se alzaba justo al final del sendero boscoso, sus majestuosas montañas se alzaban justo en las afueras del poblado, pero lo más importante y memorable del reino era su famoso _festival de la armonía_, donde todas las especies por igual, sean humanos o cualquier animal, tienen la oportunidad de demostrar sus talentos y habilidades sin temor a ser recriminados o retenidos por las autoridades.

-Dentro de la multitud, seis jóvenes en particular destacaban de los demás. Eran nada menos que nuestros héroes, quienes habían llegado a ese lugar luego de su aventura previa en Inglaterra.

-"Así que están acostumbrados a ver personas mitad animal como Zidane, pero se sorprenden cuando ven un mundo lleno de ellas" les pregunto Sync de brazos cruzados a los tres hermanos que parecían estar estupefactos.

-"Bueno…no esperábamos ver tantos en un solo lugar" responde Brick apenado rascando su cabeza.

-"¡Es sorprendente!" dice Boomer con ojos de estrella igual que Hayate mientras observaba todo con admiración.

-"Aquí va de nuevo" dijo Butch al mismo tiempo que una gota de sudor caía de su cabeza.

-"¿Qué le pasa?" le pregunto el joven general al rowdyruff boy rojo a quien también le caía una gota de sudor de su cabeza.

-"Pues…Boomer es un fanático de los animales, siempre que tenía la oportunidad traía una mascota pérdida a la casa para cuidarla" le respondió recordando dicha anécdota. "Por supuesto, papá tuvo que detenerlo un día ya que estaba convirtiendo la casa en un zoológico".

-"Entiendo, así que esto debe ser su sueño hecho realidad".

-"Hehehe…probablemente" rió avergonzado el chico de cabello naranja.

-"Lo siento chicos" dice Jaden llamando la atención del grupo. "No hay lugar en esta posada tampoco".

-"Debí imaginarlo" dijo Sync. "Este festival atrajo el doble de sus residentes, quizás muchos más" decía mirando a todos los seres su alrededor.

-"Ha…no podemos rendirnos todavía" suspiro el joven general. "Dividámonos en grupos y terminemos de recorrer el lugar, veámonos aquí durante la puesta del sol" les decía su amigo, sin percatarse que desde que dijo _dividirse en grupo_, Boomer sintió cierta tristeza en su interior. Pronto su mente recordó las veces que Manny estuvo a su lado, pero ahora ya no estaba.

-"Muy bien" asintió Brick. "Nosotros iremos por acá" dijo refiriéndose a los tres mientras señalaba hacia el este.

-"De acuerdo, entonces nosotros iremos por el oeste" respondió Sync que sería acompañado por Jaden.

-"Ummm…chicos está bien" dice el rowdyruff boy azul llamando la atención de todos. "Podemos cubrir más territorio si Brick y Butch van juntos y Hayate y yo vamos por allá" dijo señalando hacia el norte del reino, el único y último lugar donde podían preguntar por alojamiento.

-"Boomer no tienes porque…" dijo Brick.

-"Estoy bien hermano, no te preocupes" respondió con una sonrisa, luego cargó a su perro para ponerlo en su cabeza. "Quiero ayudar en todo lo que pueda".

-Brick miró a su hermano Butch que sólo se encogió de hombros, indicando que estaba de acuerdo con su decisión.

-"Muy bien Boomer, si es lo que quieres" dijo el rowdyruff boy rojo.

-"Entonces al atardecer aquí entendido, nos vemos" y con eso el rubio dejó a sus hermanos y amigos sin palabras.

-"¿Aún no ha superado lo de Manny cierto?" le pregunto Sync a Brick.

-"Ha…" suspiro su hermano mientras el rowdyruff boy verde cruzó sus brazos y cerró su ojo. "Butch y yo decidimos que lo mejor era que él lo superara solo, realmente, este es un problema donde ninguno de nosotros dos lo puede ayudar".

-Horas más tarde, en un pequeño parque, Boomer estaba sentado en una banca con ambos brazos sobre el espaldar y su rostro mirando al cielo y las nubes con mucha tristeza.

-"Hasta las nubes tienen compañía" murmuro. No muy lejos de él, Hayate estaba jugando en los arbustos. Sin embargo, sus palabras fueron escuchadas por el pequeño cachorro que lentamente se acercó hacia él y comenzó a gemirle con tristeza.

-"Por favor Hayate, sabes que es verdad" le dijo el rubio a su mascota, luego se sentó correctamente y acercó su rostro hacia su perro. "Brick tiene a Jaden y aunque Butch no quiera admitirlo, Sync está a su lado para respaldarlo. Yo no tengo a nadie, Mondo está entrenando con Spider-sensei, Zidane se fue con la princesa Garnet, Baru está trabajando en otro mundo y Manny simplemente nos abandonó" le explicaba a Hayate.

-"No me malentiendas, no es que no aprecie tu compañía" decía cargándolo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Pero a veces me gustaría tener un amigo con quien pudiera charlar un poco".

-"¡Oye danos el balón!" exclamo un niño molesto, llamando la atención del rowdyruff boy azul. Éste, por curiosidad, se levantó de la banca y fue al lugar donde provenía el problema. Una vez ahí, pudo ver como unos jóvenes mitad animal, y humanos, no dejaban jugar a unos niños también de ambas especies.

-"El kickerbaul no es un deporte para debiluchos" dijo el joven humano que tenía el balón de los niños.

**Kickerbaul: referencia final fantasy crystal chronicles, crystal bearers**

-"¡Así es, así que será mejor que se vayan a sus casas!" les dijo un joven fornido con orejas de gato y larga melena roja.

-"¡Ni lo sueñes!" le replico el chico humano.

-"¡Sólo danos el balón ya!" le reclamo un chico con orejas de zorro.

-"Si hay algo que no tolero son los bravucones" dijo Boomer molesto, recordando como en su infancia siempre lo molestaban por su forma de ser. "Es hora de que les de una lección" decía el rubio mientras acercaba su mano a la hebilla de su cinturón.

-"¡Grrr!" gruñó Hayate llamando su atención. Cuando el chico bajó la mirada, vio la expresión encolerizada de su mascota.

-"Esta bien, esta bien. Tienes razón" respondió un poco apenado. "No debería usar mis poderes para este tipo de situaciones" y fue hacia donde estaba el grupo.

-"¡Oigan ustedes!" les dijo a los bravucones quienes dejaron de molestar a los niños, y ellos inmediatamente vieron a su salvador. "¡Dejen de molestar a esos niños!".

-"¡Ja! No me hagas reír" dijo el líder humano.

-"Tú y cuántos más nos van a detener" le pregunto de forma arrogante un joven con orejas de perro.

-"¡Ese sería yo!" exclamo una voz haciéndose presente en la escena. Era un chico de piel oscura, cabello índigo puntiagudo y ojos turquesa, vestido con una camisa roja oscura sin mangas, guantes negros que no cubrían sus dedos, pantalones cortos del mismo color con líneas blancas y sandalias con las puntas al descubierto.

-"¿Huh? Y este mocoso quién es" pregunto el bravucón humano.

-"¡No soy ningún mocoso idiotas!" les dijo enojado mientras dejaba su mochila en el suelo. "Mi nombre es King, también conocido como el gran King-sama" decía mientras se señalaba con su pulgar (**metal fight beyblade 4d/beyblade metal fury**).

-"¿Huh?" dijeron todos confundidos, incluso Boomer.

-"Essste chico habla en ssserio" pregunto un joven con colmillos y lengua bífida.

-"No me importa si lo hace, pero se acaba de ganar una paliza" dijo el líder humano, arrojando el balón lejos, luego lentamente comenzó a aproximarse con su grupo hacia el chico.

-"Creo que la situación ahora si lo amerita" decía el rubio, preparándose nuevamente para tocar la hebilla de su cinturón.

-"¡Ja! Creen que sólo unos pocos de ustedes me detendrán" se rió el chico de forma orgullosa.

-"Estás cruzando la línea mocoso, será mejor que pares".

-"Ohhh, estoy asustado".

-"¡Tu lo pediste!" dijo el joven humano corriendo hacia el chico.

-"¡Wizard Boomer!" exclamo el rowdyruff boy azul y rápidamente protegió a King creando una pared de hielo.

-"¡Arghr!" dijo el líder del grupo adolorido, ya que su puño golpeó el frío y duro muro.

-"¡Pero qué!" dice el joven león sorprendido.

-"¿Estás bien?" le pregunto Boomer al chico de cabello índigo.

-"Uhhh…si" respondió el chico confundido y a la vez sorprendido.

-"Suerte de principiante" dijo el humano. "Pero esta vez tendrán que pasar sobre todos nosotros" les dijo mientras sus compañeros los rodeaban. Rápidamente, Boomer asumió una posición defensiva, fue cuando sintió una leve palmada en su espalda.

-"Déjame estos sujetos a mí compañero" dijo King con una sonrisa dando un paso adelante, luego alejo un poco su brazo derecho de su cuerpo.

-"Vamos… ¡Variares!" exclamo. En ese momento, un gran bate de béisbol rojo con líneas y dibujos amarillos, y varias espinas en la parte superior, apareció en su mano derecha mientras que una extraña aura roja recorría su cuerpo.

-"¡Pero qué rayos!" exclamo el joven perro.

-"Es muy parecido a nuestro poder…" dijo Boomer casi sin aliento.

-"¡Ahhhghraha!" exclamaba King mientras dejaba salir por completo el aura de su cuerpo. Conforme lo hacía, su cabello se tornó blanco y completamente puntiagudo.

-"Bien…" murmuro levantando el bate con una sola mano para luego señalarlos con este. "Quién va primero" les dijo de forma desafiante el chico a sus contrincantes, quienes estaban paralizados por el miedo.

-"Ggh…gh… ¡Fenómenos! ¡Vámonos de aquí!" grito el líder bravucón refiriéndose a Boomer y King, después se fue corriendo.

-"¡Si!" dijeron sus compañeros y lo siguieron. Una vez que estaban fuera de su vista, King golpeó el suelo con la punta de su arma.

-"Cobardes" murmuro con cierto enojo mientras su cabello regresaba a su color original. Boomer también regreso a la normalidad, al ver que ya no había más peligro.

-"Ummm…" dijo el rubio tratando de llamar la atención de King.

-"¿Huh? ¡Oh! ¡Gracias por la ayuda de hace unos minutos compañero!" exclamo el chico griego esta vez más jovial dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda al rowdyruff boy azul que casi lo deja sin aliento.

-"No hay problema" musito Boomer tratando de resistir el dolor con una expresión cómica.

-"Pero no tenías que hacerlo, soy muy fuerte" dice King de manera orgullosa señalándose con su pulgar.

-"Jejeje" rió el rubio. "Pude verlo claramente" responde con una sonrisa.

-"Por cierto soy Boomer y él es Hayate" dijo el rowdyruff boy azul presentándose cordialmente al igual que su mascota que dio un ladrido de felicidad.

-"Que lindo cachorro tienes" dice King acariciando al perrito.

-"¡Gracias por habernos ayudado!" dijeron los pequeños felices, llamando la atención de los jóvenes.

-"No fue nada chicos y si esos idiotas vuelven a molestarlos, sólo llámenme y los pondré en su lugar" dice el chico de cabello índigo tronando sus nudillos.

-"Jejeje lo haremos" se rió una chica de largo cabello marrón con orejas de gato.

-"¡Oigan quieren jugar kickerbaul con nosotros!" les dijo el chico humano muy animado a Boomer y King.

-"¡Cuenta conmigo! Qué dices Boomer te unes al juego" le pregunto el joven griego con una sonrisa.

-"¿Qué es kickerbaul?" pregunto el chico rubio confundido, sin idea alguna de lo que le estaban hablando.

-"¡No sabes lo que es kickerbaul!" dijeron los niños sorprendidos.

-"De casualidad estabas viviendo bajo una roca o te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza" le pregunto King atónito.

-"Ejejeje…puede que si" respondió Boomer avergonzado rascando su cabeza.

-"¡No te preocupes, es fácil! Ven síguenos" y el grupo con el rowdyruff boy azul se fueron, olvidando completamente el trabajo que éste debía hacer por el grupo.

-Minutos más tarde, todos estaban en una cancha de 90 x 45 m. De un lado estaban nueve niños y del otro siete, ya que el octavo y noveno jugador eran Boomer y King.

-"Es simple" dice el chico de cabello índigo al rubio. "Ves ese rectángulo amarillo pegado a la reja" le explicaba mientras el segundo veía dicha figura.

-"Si" asintió.

-"Tenemos que patear el balón hacia él para anotar un punto" decía mientras la esfera con su pie, fue cuando pudo ver claramente que el balón se parecía mucho al que se usaba para jugar fútbol.

-"Es casi igual que el fútbol" murmuro pensativo.

-"¿Qué dijiste?"

-"¡No, nada! Q… ¡ya estoy listo para jugar!" exclamo.

-"¡Je, me gusta tu actitud Boomer!" respondió King muy sonriente colocando su brazo en los hombros de su amigo. "Escucha para hacerlo más entretenido, en lugar de ser sólo tres puntos, el equipo que anote 12 puntos gana ¿qué opinas?"

-"¡Hagámoslo!"

-"¡Bien dicho compañero!" respondió alegre King, luego se alejo un poco de Boomer.

-"¿Listos?" dijo un chico con lentes levantando sus brazos, después miró a ambos miembros de los equipos listos para jugar. "¡Comiencen!" exclamo y rápidamente abandonó la cancha para estar con sus compañeros y Hayate quienes estaban como espectadores.

-Justo como les había dicho a sus amigos, el rowdyruff boy azul demostró grandes habilidades manejando el balón con sus pies. Su destreza obviamente la había logrado con años de práctica con sus hermanos en su antiguo hogar (**leer hikari no yami rowdyruff boys z**). King por otro lado dependía más de su condición física que maniobras que pudieran confundir a los miembros del equipo contrario. No obstante, ambas habilidades y jugadas parecían complementar las debilidades del otro.

-"¡Estoy libre!" exclamo Boomer corriendo hacia la portería del equipo contrario.

-"¡Es todo tuyo compañero!" respondió King pateando el balón con todas sus fuerzas hacia el rubio, quien en un hábil movimiento recibió el pase. Giró su cuerpo para evitar que le quitaran el balón, el cual mantenía con su pie derecho, y lo pateó hacia la portería ganando su 11 punto.

-"¡Si!" dijeron los miembros de su equipo, felices por su aplastante victoria.

-"Eres muy bueno para no haber jugado kickerbaul antes" dice King con cierto sarcasmo.

-"La verdad es que este juego se parece mucho a uno que jugaba con mis hermanos en mi distrito" respondió Boomer con una sonrisa.

-"¿En serio? ¡Eso es sorprendente!" responde el joven griego impresionado. Esto de alguna forma le agradaba a Boomer, King parecía ser un chico alegre y extrovertido, aunque un poco impulsivo y algo orgulloso, pero no tenía malas intenciones y eso estaba bien para él.

-"¡11 a 5! ¡Tienen que estar bromeando!" exclamo una voz juvenil que llamo la atención de todos. Cuando ambos jóvenes se dieron la vuelta, pudieron ver a otros dos jóvenes casi de su edad; uno rubio con ojos violeta y otro de cabello blanco con orejas de gato y ojos amarillos.

-"¡Shinku-san! ¡Gaul-san!" dijo uno de los chicos del equipo que iba perdiendo.

* * *

-"Lamento la tardanza, tuvimos que hacernos cargo de otros asuntos en el camino" dice el joven de nombre Gaul. "Y parece que están limpiando el piso con ustedes" dijo luego de mirar el marcador.

-"Lo sentimos, son muy buenos jugando y ya están a un punto de ganarnos" respondió el chico apenado igual que sus compañeros.

-"Je, no me digas" murmuro de forma orgullosa el chico de ojos amarillos, mostrando sus colmillos. "Así que son buenos ¿no es así?" les pregunto a King y Boomer.

-"Puedes apostarlo" respondió el chico griego con el mismo tono de soberbia.

-"Entonces no les molestara jugar contra nosotros" les dijo refiriéndose a él y su compañero.

-"Hmph, pueden intentarlo si quieren" dice King encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Quieren que comencemos desde 0 otra vez?"

-"Ni lo sueñes, los alcanzaremos antes de que hagan el punto final" respondió con una sonrisa y caminó hacia el centro de la cancha.

-"¿Oh si? Eso lo veremos" dice el joven de cabello índigo con cierto enojo, tratando de no verse intimidado por el nuevo chico.

-"Demos lo mejor que tenemos" le dice Shinku con una sonrisa a Boomer.

-"¿Qué? ¡Oh si claro por supuesto!" le respondió también sonriendo, el rubio le asintió y fue hacia donde estaba su amigo.

-"¿Listos?" pregunto nuevamente el mismo chico. Luego de ver que ambos equipos lo estaban exclamo. "¡Comiencen!" y se retomó el juego después de ese pequeño descanso.

-Shinku le pasó el balón a Gaul, pero éste fue interceptado por King. "¡Parece que eres muy lento!" le dijo y con facilidad le quito el balón. No obstante, los miembros del otro equipo lo bloquearon.

-"¡Boomer sube!" dijo King pateando el balón hacia él.

-"¡Lo tengo!" respondió. Pero justo antes de recibirlo, Shinku apareció de la nada y con un gran salto pateó el balón.

-"¡Gaul-sama!" exclamo y el balón fue directo hacia él, quien en una hábil maniobra hizo girar su cuerpo para no sólo recibir el pase sino patearlo a la vez. La fuerza de su patada envió el balón directo hacia la portería, anotando así el sexto punto para el otro equipo.

-"Imposible" murmuro Boomer estupefacto por lo que acababa de presenciar, no sólo la fuerza de Gaul, sino la destreza y rapidez de Shinku en el momento que intercepto el pase.

-"Sólo cinco puntos más…lento" dice Gaul de manera orgullosa caminando hacia el centro de la cancha.

-"Tú…" musito King enojado con una vena en su frente mientras movía su puño.

-"Son buenos" dice Boomer todavía sorprendido, luego miró a su amigo casi enfurecido y se preocupo que hiciera algo indebido. "¡Pero todavía podemos ganarles! ¡Sólo necesitamos un punto!" le dijo, fue cuando King bajó su puño y suspiro, luego le dio a Boomer una leve palmada en su espalda.

-"Por supuesto que si" murmuro, llamando la atención del rubio. Después una sonrisa orgullosa se dibujo en el rostro del joven de cabello índigo. "Esto se está volviendo interesante" dijo en voz baja pensando que su amigo no lo había escuchado, pero estaba equivocado, Boomer ahora estaba desconcertado por sus palabras. Nuevamente los equipos y sus jugadores estrellas se prepararon para seguir con el juego, esta vez era el turno del equipo de King y Boomer de sacar el balón.

-"¡Vamos Gaul-san, Shinku-san!" exclamo uno de los chicos.

-"¡No se rindan Boomer-san, King-san!" grito una joven humana mientras Hayate lo animaba a través de sus ladridos.

-"Vamos" le dijo King muy serio a Boomer en voz baja.

-"Si" asintió seriamente el rubio y pateó el balón hacia su amigo, luego los dos corrieron hacia sus adversarios, pero eso no fue suficiente.

-El juego de kickerbaul seguía y muy mal para Boomer y King, Gaul y Shinku parecían ser tan buenos como presumían. Sus jugadas eran similares a las de los dos primeros jóvenes; mientras Shinku se concentraba en las maniobras e interceptar los pases, igual que Boomer, Gaul se concentraba en chutar el balón con todas sus fuerzas directo hacia la portería, justo como lo hacía King, poco a poco, su equipo fue arrinconando al equipo de Boomer y King hasta que hubo un empate entre ambos.

-"Ha…ha…no puede ser…" jadeo Boomer cansado.

-"Empataron…el juego…" resoplo King en el mismo estado que el rubio.

-"Ha…ha…se los dijimos…que lograríamos alcanzarlos" dice Gaul tratando no verse tan agotado.

-"Tal vez…los subestimamos" murmuro Boomer un poco preocupado.

-"Hagámoslo Boomer" musito King usando lo que quedaba de sus fuerzas para no verse cansado.

-"¿Hacer qué?" pregunto confundido.

-"Usa esa transformación de hace unas horas, yo también usaré mi aura".

-"Pero… ¿qué eso no es hacer trampa?"

-"Je, no te preocupes" respondió, luego señaló a Gaul con su brazo derecho. "Ahora que ambos estamos a un punto de la victoria, ¿que tal si lo hacemos más interesante?".

-"Explícate" pregunto el joven de cabello blanco algo confundido.

-"Está vez jugaremos sólo nosotros cuatro usando nuestras habilidades al máximo. Si vamos a terminar el juego, hagámoslo en grande" respondió King completamente entusiasmado.

-"No puede ser…" pensó Shinku preocupado. "¿Acaso se dio cuenta mientras jugábamos?".

-"Je, de verás sabes como animar un encuentro King" respondió Gaul con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-"¡Pero…Gaul-sama!" dijo preocupado Shinku acercándose a su amigo para susurrarle en su oído. "Qué pasaría si alguien nos ve, ¡sabrían quiénes somos!"

-"Te preocupas demasiado Shinku, hemos estado cinco meses aquí y no ha pasado nada. Además, Selkes es una ciudad muy lejana de Galete nadie nos descubrirá".

-"Si usted lo dice…"

-"¿Entonces qué deciden?" les pregunto King impaciente.

-"¡Por supuesto que aceptamos!" exclamo Gaul alegre, luego chasqueó sus dedos y una corriente eléctrica color azul celeste recorrió su cuerpo, erizando su cabello, orejas y cola, hasta que el joven pareciese una batería cargada ambulante.

-Shinku por su lado cerró sus ojos y se concentró hasta que un enorme sello rojo apareció detrás de su espalda. Una vez que apareció, Boomer pudo jurar que había fuego en sus pies.

-"¡Oh si, de eso es de lo que estaba hablando!" exclamo King emocionado. "¡Gahrgahahhh!" grito dejando salir por completo su aura hasta que su cabello cambió de color. Viendo que todos se habían decidido, Boomer pensó que lo mejor era seguirles la corriente.

-"¡Wizard Boomer!" exclamo el rowdyruff boy azul. Una vez que los jugadores estaban con su poder al máximo y todos los chicos ahora eran espectadores, los cuatro jóvenes se prepararon para terminar el juego con todo lo que tenían, sin temor a ser juzgados o descubiertos por quien los viera.

-"Vamos" murmuro King y Boomer pateó el balón hacia él, luego el joven griego comenzó a correr hacia la portería de Gaul, pero fue interceptado por él.

-"¡Boomer!" exclamo King pateando el balón hacia él, ya que el rubio también estaba corriendo hacia la portería.

-"¡Lo tengo!" respondió usando sus zapatos-patines para recibir el pase y parecía que lo lograría pero…

-"**Spark steps**" murmuro Gaul muy serio y desapareció.

-"¡Qué, pero… a dónde se fue!" pregunto King preocupado, fue cuando lo vio alejándose de él a una increíble velocidad, casi podía seguirlo con su vista.

-"¡Boomer cuidado!" grito King. Justo en ese momento, Gaul apareció de la nada enfrente de él.

-"¡Woah!" exclamo el rowdyruff boy sorprendido.

-"Lo siento Boomer, pero jamás superaras la velocidad del león" le dijo preparándose para patear el balón cuando…

-"¡Entonces lo superare en fuerza!" exclamo pateando el balón en sentido contrario. Curiosamente, el pie de Boomer estaba cargado con electricidad igual que el de Gaul.

-"¡Qué!" dijo el joven león sorprendido.

-"¡Bien hecho Boomer, no te rindas!" exclamo King desde lejos.

-"Tienes agallas Boomer, me agrada" le dice Gaul con una sonrisa.

-"Tengo a mis hermanos y amigos de mi lado, ellos me dan la fuerza para seguir adelante" respondió de forma desafiante. Al hacerlo, por alguna razón, su poder aumento misteriosamente y su adversario pudo notarlo.

-"¿Oh si? ¡Lamento decirte que no eres el único!" le dijo y también aumento el poder de su patada. Sin embargo, ambos ataques se contrarrestaron entre si, enviando a los jóvenes en direcciones opuestas y el balón directo hacia Shinku.

-"¡Jaja! ¡Vamos Shinku anota el punto final!" exclamo Gaul feliz.

-"¡Si! ¡Gaul-sama!" asintió el rubio recibiendo el pase, después retrocedió un poco su pie derecho hasta levantarlo en el aire.

-"¡**Fire cannon**!" exclamo y pateó el balón con todas sus fuerzas directo hacia la portería de Boomer y King. El balón, literalmente, parecía una bala de cañón envuelta en el aura de fuego de Shinku.

-"¡Oh no va a anotar!" dijo Boomer preocupado.

-"¡La victoria es nuestra!" exclamo Gaul feliz, sin imaginarse lo que pasaría…

-"¡Ni lo sueñes!" dijo King y rápidamente se puso en el camino del balón y lo recibió con su pecho.

-"¡Está loco!" dice Shinku atónito.

-"¡No los dejes King!" lo animo Boomer alegre.

-"¡S…s…Si!" exclamo con todas sus fuerzas mientras usaba su cuerpo y aura para detener el poderoso chute de Shinku. Lo que parecía ser difícil para él, ya que lentamente estaba siendo llevado hacia su portería.

-"Yo…yo… ¡No me rendiré!" exclamo con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que su aura pronto tomara la forma de un gran gladiador rojo vestido con una capa roja, casco y armadura del mismo color y una espada con escudo verde. Cuando apareció este gran soldado, sólo Boomer, Gaul y Shinku y Hayate estaban sin aliento, como si ellos fueran los únicos que lo veían.

-"¿Qué es eso?" se pregunto el rowdyruff boy azul sorprendido.

-"Vamos… ¡Variares!" grito con todas sus fuerzas. En ese momento, el chute de Shinku se detuvo y el balón empezó a caer al suelo, fue cuando King aprovechó la oportunidad para patearlo justo como lo había hecho Shinku, creando así una versión mejorada del fire cannon que logro anotar el punto restante, otorgándole la victoria al equipo de Boomer y King.

-Horas más tarde; todos estaban en la cancha, cansados pero a la vez felices por el gran juego de kickerbaul en el que participaron y fueron público. Los más pequeños rodeaban a los cuatro jóvenes mayores quienes todavía estaban emocionados por su pequeño enfrentamiento deportivo.

-"Debo admitirlo, ustedes son realmente sorprendentes" dice Gaul extendiendo su mano hacia King.

-"Hicieron un gran esfuerzo, estamos satisfechos por el juego ¿verdad Boomer?" pregunto el joven griego mientras estrechaba la mano de su nuevo amigo/rival.

-"Puedes apostarlo" respondió con una gran sonrisa y ambas manos detrás de su cabeza.

-"Ya casi se pone el sol Gaul-sama, deberíamos irnos" le dijo Shinku.

-"Se pone el sol…" musito Boomer extrañado, como si hubiera olvidado algo todo este tiempo. "Uh oh…" dijo preocupado con su rostro cómico.

-"Tienes razón. Escuchen estaremos unos días más aquí, así que es probable que nos veamos más seguido para otro enfrentamiento" dijo Gaul con una sonrisa.

-"Nada me alegraría más que eso" respondió King sonriendo.

-"Vamos chicos los llevaremos a sus casas" dice Shinku reuniendo a todos los niños.

-"¡Si!" respondieron todos felices. "¡Adios Boomer-san, King-san!" y después comenzaron a alejarse de ellos acompañados por el príncipe y su guardaespaldas.

-"¡Cuídense y sigan practicando!" les dijo el joven de cabello índigo mientras se despedía de ellos. "Oye Boomer qué te parece si… ¿huh? Boomer…" dice confundido ya que el rowdyruff boy estaba agachado no muy lejos de él, dándole la espalda mientras una aura deprimente caía sobre él.

-"Brick y Butch van a matarme y Sync tal vez me haga algo peor" murmuraba preocupado por el castigo que recibiría por no haber cumplido con su búsqueda. Hayate estaba a su lado, consciente del problema en el que estaba metido, pero aún así eso no causó preocupación en él, sino algo de vergüenza por como estaba tomando tan a pecho la situación.

-"Ummm…Boomer, ¿te pasa algo?" pregunto King confundido.

-"Moriré, moriré de seguro" murmuraba preocupado.

-"Pero de qué estás hablando" indago el joven griego agachándose a su lado.

-"Lo que pasa es que…" le dijo el rowdyruff boy azul y empezó a contarle todo lo ocurrido.

-De vuelta en el punto de encuentro, Brick, Butch, Sync y Jaden estaban esperando al miembro restante de su equipo. Parecía que ninguno de ellos tuvo suerte encontrando un lugar donde pudieran pasar la noche en el reino de Selkes. El joven de cabello verde desvió la mirada y vio el atardecer en su esplendor.

-"Ya es la hora y Boomer no ha regresado" mencionó con poca preocupación. No obstante, Brick estaba muy intranquilo por eso, tanto que no se había molestado en hablar desde que llegó con su hermano al punto de encuentro.

-"Vamos Butch, tenemos que encontrarlo" dijo muy serio, tratando de ocultar su preocupación por su pequeño hermano. Aún cuando los tres tuvieran la misma edad, para los rowdyruff boys rojo y verde, el chico de azul era su responsabilidad y debían cuidarlo sin importar las circunstancias.

-"Espero que a tontin no le haya pasado nada" responde Butch también serio, aún cuando se estuviera burlando de su hermano rubio.

-"Nosotros iremos también" dijo Jaden ofreciéndose al igual que a Sync.

-"¡Chicos! ¡Brick, Butch!" exclamo una voz conocida por el grupo. Los dos hermanos rápidamente dirigieron sus miradas al lugar donde provenía la voz, felices de ver a su hermano sano y salvo. Pero a la vez estaban confundidos ya que detrás de él estaba King.

-"Parece que Boomer encontró un amigo en el camino" dice el joven de cabello marrón con una sonrisa mientras que Brick todavía estaba confundido por la presencia del otro joven.

-"No es muy lujosa, pero tiene suficiente espacio para todos" decía King abriendo la puerta de su habitación que él mismo había reservado. Una vez adentro, el grupo pudo ver que el chico no mentía; aún cuando hubiera una sola cama, los jóvenes podían escoger cualquier lugar del cuarto para dormir.

-"De verás es grande" dijo Jaden impresionado.

-"Ven, al final todo salió bien para nosotros" dice Boomer muy sonriente.

-"Sólo porque tuviste suerte tontin" responde Butch con cierto tono pedante, lo que hizo que el rubio le clavara una mirada molesta pero a la vez cómica (¬¬)

-"Calma, calma" dijo King tratando de tranquilizar a los jóvenes. "No tengo problema en compartir mi habitación con ustedes, la verdad es que parecen un grupo fuerte e interesante" dice con una sonrisa levantando su pulgar en alto.

-"Gracias…supongo" respondió Brick mientras una gota de sudor caía de su cabeza. En ese momento, el estómago del joven griego rugió estruendosamente, dejando a todos atónitos.

-"Jejeje, supongo que ese partido me dejo algo hambriento ¿quieres buscar algo de comer conmigo Boomer?" le pregunto al rowdyruff boy azul muy animado.

-"¡Por supuesto!" respondió el rubio emocionado como su amigo y los dos, más Hayate, dejaron solos a los cuatro jóvenes.

-"Esos dos parecen pequeños niños en navidad" dijo Jaden con una sonrisa.

-"Creo que es peor que Manny" respondió Sync con cierta molestia alejándose del grupo.

-"¿A dónde vas?"

-"Voy a tomar un baño, necesito relajarme un poco" y se fue.

-"¿Qué piensas sobre él?" le pregunto Brick a su hermano Butch que se encogió de hombros con cierta indiferencia.

-"Parece un buen chico".

-"Si, pero…no crees que se hizo muy amigo de Boomer en poco tiempo".

-"Mientras no le haga daño, no veo problema con que sean amigos. Además no parece que ese chico tenga malas intenciones como tenía cierto chico fantasma que se hizo amigo de él" respondió y comenzó a alejarse del chico de cabello naranja.

-"¿Y tú a dónde vas?"

-"También voy a tomar un baño, necesito quitarme este olor de encima" responde oliendo un poco su cuerpo, parecía que el calor más la gente a su alrededor lo habían hecho transpirar en exceso.

-"Y esos dos parecen el tal para el cual" dice Jaden con cierta ironía.

-"Eso es cierto" respondió Brick de la misma forma que su amigo elegido, luego los dos empezaron a reírse escandalosamente en la habitación.

-Muy lejos de donde estaban, en cierto castillo abandonado, Berserk cortó despiadadamente a un nobodie (**kh2**) de bajo nivel con su espadín. Por otro lado, Brat también derrotó algunos con sus coletas eléctricas que ahora parecían ser más mortíferas. Por último, Brute uso sus puños de una forma muy violenta contra sus enemigos, curiosamente éstos ahora dejaban una marca negra en sus enemigos. Pronto, en cuestión de segundos, las chicas acabaron con todos y cada uno de sus enemigos.

-"Excelente" dijo una voz masculina que al parecer vio todo lo que paso. Las chicas pronto dirigieron sus miradas al responsable que resulto ser Nexus, el líder de los nega sombras. "Esta vez no espero fallas".

* * *

**Hooooola! =D XD Aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta gran aventura de los rowdyruff boys. Realmente pido disculpas, este capitulo es "hasta ahora" uno de losque más tuve que escribir, borrar y hasta re-escribir =_= para por fin llegar a esta versión. Espero que sea de su agrado =D y si todavía esperan más...digamos que el siguiente tendrá mucho de lo que ustedes quieren XD**

**Nota: A algunos personajes del anime dog days les cambie el rol para este capitulo/historia, en el anime tiene un rol diferente así que no se confundan de acuerdo? XD**

**Preview:**

**Brick: Muy bien chicos es hora de que retomemos nuestra misión!**

**Berserk: Hola Brick!**

**Brick: Tú de nuevo!**

**Berserk: Esta vez no será igual que la última vez, mis amigas y yo somos mucho más fuertes que antes**

**Brute: Prepárense para llorar enanos**

**Butch: Podrías callarte aunque sea unos minutos, me atormentas!**

**Heroes: ¡No se pierdan el siguiente episodio! "El regreso de las powerpunk"**

**Brat: Listo para pelear Boomer-chan**

**Boomer: Mi...Miyako?**


	28. Chapter 26

Cáp.26-El regreso de las powerpunk

"_Esta vez no espero fallas" _

-En un cuarto oscuro, Takaaki despertó súbitamente de su sueño y se sentó en su cama. "Sólo un sueño" murmuro mientras sostenía su frente con su mano derecha. En ese momento, el ruido de una ventana abriéndose rápidamente llamó su atención. Cuando dirigió su mirada al lugar, vio a una persona en la oscuridad que se disponía a abandonar el lugar.

-"¿Ya te vas?" le pregunto el rubio.

-"Si" asintió la persona con una voz juvenil. "Si no lo hago, no podré llegar con ellos a tiempo" le respondió mirando el cielo estrellado. Su respuesta hizo que Takaaki apretará sus sábanas con cierta preocupación que luego despareció.

-"Entiendo" respondió con una sonrisa. "Puedo al menos pedirte un favor" le pregunto al joven en las sombras quien ahora lo estaba mirando a la cara. Con una sonrisa cálida le asintió.

-"Puedes decirle a Boomer que estoy bien, que su hermano Takaaki-nii san esta bien" le dijo todavía sonriendo.

-"Si" asintió el joven y se preparó para saltar por la ventana. "Por supuesto que lo haré…Takaaki-senpai" murmuro lo suficientemente bajo como para que no lo escuchara y se fue.

-"Ese chico es un misterio" dijo el lobo apareciendo como una presencia fantasmal al lado de Takaaki.

-"¿Realmente importa Kurokami?" le pregunto el rubio mirándolo. "Él fue quien nos salvo" le dijo recordando su batalla contra las powerpunk girls, donde parecía que él y su compañero lobo iban a ser derrotados por ella hasta que ese chico intervino en la pelea.

-"Espero que pueda regresar todo a la normalidad" dijo y nuevamente se acurruco en su cama para dormir. Kurokami lo observó por unos segundos, cerró sus ojos y sonrió.

-"De verás que eres muy confiado Takaaki" y desapareció.

-De vuelta con nuestros héroes, ellos también estaban durmiendo tranquilamente en su habitación a pesar de sólo haber una cama, ocupada por Boomer quien al final logró ganarla después de vencer a sus hermanos y amigos en piedra papel y tijera.

-"¡Ghgahh! No gracias mamá ya estoy muy lleno" decía Boomer dormido mientras algo de saliva salía de su boca. Nadie, ni siquiera Hayate que estaba durmiendo en el pecho del rubio, se dio cuenta cuando una pequeña esfera blanca salió del cuerpo del rowdyruff boy azul, ésta pronto voló hasta estar cerca del rostro del chico.

-"Llegó la hora Boomer" le dijo la esfera con una voz femenina al durmiente rowdyruff boy.

-A la mañana siguiente, el grupo de jóvenes se preparaba para retomar su misión de localizar el místico lago de los recuerdos que les devolvería a los tres hermanos sus memorias pasadas que al parecer no podían recordar.

-"¡Ngnhgahh! ¡Que bien dormí!" exclamo Boomer muy feliz estirando sus brazos.

-"Parece que te levantaste con mucha energía" dijo Brick con una sonrisa.

-"¡Si! Por alguna razón me siento más fuerte que antes" respondió.

-"Tal vez porque no dormiste en el suelo" dice Butch de manera sarcástica tronando los huesos de su espalda para aliviar el dolor.

-"Chicos creo que es hora de que nos concentremos, recuerden que tenemos que encontrar cualquier información que nos lleve al lago de los recuerdos" les dijo el rowdyruff boy rojo a sus hermanos.

-"¿Lago de los recuerdos?" pregunto King confundido.

-"¿Sabes algo?" le pregunto el rowdyruff boy azul animado igual que sus hermanos y amigos.

-"A decir verdad es la primera vez que oigo hablar sobre eso, suena muy poderoso" respondió muy pensativo mientras rascaba su cabeza. "Para ser honesto, ustedes son un grupo realmente interesante y divertido ¡Dejen que el gran King-sama los ayude!"

-"¡Si, contamos contigo!" respondió Boomer con una sonrisa mientras el resto del grupo sólo los veía confundidos y avergonzados.

-"De alguna forma presiento que esto no va a terminar bien" murmuro Sync mientras una gota de sudor caía de su frente.

-"Vamos, vamos Sync dale una oportunidad" respondió en el mismo estado que su amigo.

-"No puede ser… ¿Sync?" dijo una nueva voz llamando la atención del grupo. Todos se dieron la vuelta, pero sólo el joven de cabello verde sería el que respondería.

-"¿Asbel?" (**tales of graces**) pregunto el general confundido y a la vez sorprendido de ver justo a unos metros de él a un joven de cabello rojizo y ojos azules vestido con un traje completamente blanco.

-"Que coincidencia verte por aquí" le dijo el joven.

-"Podría decir lo mismo de ti" respondió Sync de una forma sarcástica pero a la vez amigable.

-"¿Son amigos?" pregunto Brick interviniendo en la conversación.

-"¿Oh? Si, el es Asbel Lhant, actual señor feudal del territorio Lhant" dijo el joven de cabello verde presentando a su amigo.

-"Es un placer conocerlos" respondió haciendo una reverencia. "El rey Ion me habló mucho de ustedes" (**leer hikari no yami rowdyruff boys z**).

-"No tenía que hacerlo" murmuro Brick avergonzado al mismo tiempo que rascaba su mejilla derecha nerviosamente.

-"Estoy realmente sorprendido, qué haces tan lejos de tu hogar" le pregunto Sync a Asbel.

-"Pues…" respondió ruborizado mientras rascaba su cabello y los demás lo miraban confundidos. "Podría decirse que Cheria (**tales of graces**) me obligó a acompañarla al festival de la armonía" dijo con cierta vergüenza.

-"Je, eso lo explica todo" respondió Sync con cierto tono irónico.

-"Anise también vino" dice el joven de cabello rojizo, tomando por sorpresa al joven general.

-"A…Anise está aquí" titubeo ruborizado. Fue cuando Butch supo que está era su oportunidad para vengarse.

-"Si, ya sabes que ella y Cheria son muy amigas así que ella la invitó, deberías ir a verla".

-"Pues…verás…estoy en una misión ahora así q…" decía Sync completamente ruborizado.

-"¡Estará muy feliz de acompañarlos!" dijo el rowdyruff boy verde empujando al joven general.

-"¡Qué rayos estás haciendo!" le reclamo en voz baja al chico de cabello azul marino.

-"Sólo ve y ya, me lo agradecerás en el futuro. También estarás en deuda conmigo" le dijo con cierta malicia.

-Por alguna razón, Sync se inhibió de rechazar su petición, pensando que si lo hacía podría afectar su relación con Anise. "¿Qué decides Sync?" le pregunto Asbel, también aprovechando la oportunidad de molestarlo un poco.

-"Tsk, si Asbel es una buena idea" respondió de brazos cruzados mientras miraba hacia otro lado, tratando de ocultar el oscuro rubor de sus mejillas.

-"Entonces vamos, Cheria y Anise probablemente ya están esperando a que regrese" dijo Asbel. "Nuevamente, fue un placer conocerlos en persona" y volvió a hacer una reverencia ante ellos para luego alejarse del grupo.

-"Espero que no jueguen como paso ayer ¿entendieron? Sino me aseguraré de que la paguen, en especial tú" dijo Sync amenazando a Butch con su puño.

-"No trates de asustarme, como te dije deberías agradecerme no enojarte" respondió el rowdyruff boy verde encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Tsk" musito el joven de cabello verde y se alejo del grupo.

-"Jejeje, buena esa amigo" dijo King muy sonriente levantando su brazo derecho.

-"Sync me la debía desde hace tiempo" respondió el chico de cabello azul orgulloso chocando su palma con la de él.

-"Muy bien chicos, suficiente venganzas por un día tenemos trabajo que hacer" dijo Brick asumiendo el liderazgo y seriedad del grupo. "Nosotros también tenemos trabajo que hacer así que vamos".

-"¡Si!" asintieron los otros y se pusieron en marcha, sin notar la presencia de un joven de cabello verde claro y brillantes ojos verdes azulados; vestido con una chaqueta anaranjada estilo futurista, pantalones negros con franjas blancas, zapatos blancos con negro, guantes que no cubrían sus dedos del mismo color y un particular cinturón blanco con hebilla verde que llevaba en la cintura.

-"Debo darme prisa y encontrarlos rápido" dijo el chico quien, luego de observar a su alrededor, salió corriendo pero en la dirección opuesta que tomo el grupo.

-Minutos más tarde, se ve que los jóvenes esta vez decidieron ir por separado en lugar de pequeños grupos. Cada uno emprendió la difícil tarea de interrogar uno por uno a los habitantes de Selkes quienes parecían no tener conocimiento acerca del lago de los recuerdos.

-"Muchas gracias" respondió Brick haciendo una reverencia ante una anciana vendedora luego de que ésta le dijera no saber nada respecto al místico lugar.

-"Espero que Boomer y Butch hayan podido encontrar algo" se dijo a sí mismo, sin darse cuenta que una figura encapuchada lo estaba siguiendo. En otra parte, su hermano rubio parecía que tampoco tuvo suerte, pero eso no lo molestaba.

-"¡Tal vez ese señor no sabía nada, pero estoy seguro que el siguiente sabrá!" dijo Boomer muy feliz pensando positivamente, a su lado Hayate dio un ladrido de felicidad como una forma de apoyo. Nuevamente, ni el rowdyruff boy o su mascota se percataron de la figura que le pisaba los talones. Por último…

-"Ese lago de los recuerdos parece ser una antigua historia después de todo" dijo el chico de cabello azul oscuro que al parecer no obtuvo más información de la que ya sabían de antemano. Al igual que sus dos hermanos, una tercera figura encapuchada lo seguía desde lejos.

-Conforme los tres hermanos continuaban con su camino, las tres personas misteriosas no dejaban de seguirlos. Como hábiles depredadores esperaban el momento adecuado para atacar a los rowdyruff boys en el momento que menos se lo esperaran, o al menos eso creían.

-Brick rápidamente aumento el paso y entró en una zona de construcción cerca de un abandonado barrio, obligando a su perseguidor que lo siguiera a la misma velocidad, lo que resulto en el depredador perdiendo de vista su presa.

-"¡Master Brick!" exclamo el chico de cabello naranja y sin esperar atacó a la persona que lo perseguía con su llave espada pero ésta, hábilmente, logró contrarrestar su ataque con su espadín rosado.

-"Jeje, has mejorado mucho ¡Brick!" exclamo la persona con una voz femenina quitándose su capa.

-"¡No puede ser!" respondió sorprendido mientras miraba a la powerpunk rosa de nombre Berserk enfrente de él. "¡Tú!"

-Con el rowdyruff boy verde, las cosas fueron un poco más diferente. Al parecer Butch había caminado hasta una plaza que por suerte estaba abandonada. Se detuvo en medio del lugar y con cierta molestia dijo.

-"¿No crees que es hora de que salgas? Ya me cansé de me estuvieras siguiendo todo este tiempo" y se dio la vuelta para encarar a la persona que lo seguía.

-"Je, eres más hábil de lo que pensé ¡Butch!" dijo la persona revelando ser la powerpunk verde Brute.

-"Tch, no de nuevo" musito el rowdyruff boy molesto.

-Lejos del centro de Selkes, Boomer estaba cruzando un puente con Hayate a su lado y su perseguidora no muy atrás, esta vez dejando notar su presencia lo suficiente como para que el pequeño husky siberiano se diera la vuelta para encarar a la amenaza. El rowdyruff boy azul se detuvo en el momento en que su mascota lo hizo y se diera la vuelta.

-"Así que tú eras el que me ha estado siguiendo" le dijo algo enojado.

-"Tehee" rió en voz baja la joven. "Eres tan lindo e inocente como siempre ¡Boomer-chan!" dijo la chica, revelando ser la última de las powerpunk Brat.

-"¡Deja de llamarme así, mi nombre es Boomer!" le grito completamente ruborizado.

-"Tehee. Por qué no empezamos, estoy segura que mis amigas ya se están divirtiendo con tus hermanos" dice la rubia muy sonriente.

-"¡Qué dices!" exclamo el rubio sorprendido.

-"Pero no te preocupes, trataré de causarte el mayor daño posible sin quitarte la vida, de esa forma podremos divertirnos más ¿no crees?"

-"Estás loca" murmuro preocupado y algo asustado.

-"Vamos Boomer-chan, quiero ver que tan fuerte te has vuelto" y sin dar explicación alguna lo atacó con una de sus enormes coletas, por suerte Boomer pudo esquivarla a tiempo. Sin embargo, eso no evito que parte del puente se destruyera lo que provoco que el rubio cayera al canal de la ciudad, seguido por Brat que lo siguió. Hayate tuvo la suerte de no caer al agua como su amo, pero sabía que el solo no podría contra la powerpunk azul por lo que decidió buscar ayuda.

* * *

-Muy lejos de donde estaban los chicos, Jaden estaba cansado luego de haber preguntado a todas las personas que había visto, sin obtener información alguna; no sólo sobre el lago de los recuerdos, sino también de sus amigos a quienes deseaba ver después de tanto tiempo.

-"¡Jaden!" grito una voz llamando su atención. Cuando el joven de cabello marrón dirigió su mirada a la persona, vio a King a lo lejos moviendo su brazo de un lado a otro como si lo estuviera saludando. En pocos segundos, los dos jóvenes estaban conversando tranquilamente.

-"Así que tú tampoco tuviste suerte" dijo Jaden.

-"No, parece que ese lago de los recuerdos es más un mito que algo real" respondió el joven con cierta decepción y siguió hablando.

-"Disculpe señor" dijo una voz muy cercana a ellos que llamó la atención del elegido de cabello marrón. Al girar, vio al chico de cabello verde y ojos brillantes de hace algunas horas, hablando con un hombre que estaba justo al lado de ellos.

-"¿Ha visto pasar por aquí a un chico con cabello naranja y gorra roja?, ¿O quizás uno rubio con ojos azules?, ¿Tal vez estaba acompañado por uno de ojos verdes y cabello azul marino y una pequeña cola de caballo?" pregunto el chico algo nervioso. Esas descripciones despertaron las sospechas de Jaden ya que eran muy similares a las apariencias físicas de los rowdyruff boys.

-"Muchas gracias" dijo el chico de cabello verde haciendo una reverencia, luego de que el hombre le dijera que no había visto a ninguno de los tres chicos. Antes que se fuera, Jaden fue a detenerlo.

-"¿Huh? ¡Hey a dónde vas!" pregunto King con cierta molestia.

-"Oye tú" dijo el joven de cabello marrón llamando la atención del chico de cabello verde, cuyo rostro se lleno de felicidad en el momento que vio a los dos jóvenes.

-"¡Jaden, King!" exclamo muy feliz como si los hubiera conocido desde siempre. Por supuesto, esto sorprendió y confundió a los dos jóvenes.

-"¿Huh? Disculpa, pero ¿nos conocemos?" le pregunto el joven de cabello marrón.

-"Les explicare todo después, por ahora sólo necesito saber si Brick, Boomer o Butch están con ustedes" pregunto ansioso.

-"¡Oye, oye! Qué te hace pensar que confiamos en ti nada más porque de alguna forma los conoces" respondió King con cierta sospecha.

-"¡Los conozco porque!" pero antes que pudiera decir algo una gran explosión en la distancia los impacto a todos.

-"¡Qué fue eso!" pregunto Jaden preocupado mientras algunas personas a su alrededor veían lo que pasaba horrorizados, y otras simplemente corrían despavoridas. Pronto la primera explosión fue seguida por una segunda. Durante ésta, se ve a cierto pequeño animal corriendo hacia el grupo.

-"¡Oigan! ¿Qué ese no es Hayate?" pregunto King señalando al cachorro de pelaje negro y blanco que desesperadamente iba hacia ellos.

**Batalla roja**

-En la zona de construcción, Brick estaba teniendo problemas para esquivar los constantes ataques de Berserk que destruían todo a su paso. No teniendo otra opción, comenzó a escalar por las vigas del edificio incompleto.

-"Algo esta mal, parece ser mucho más fuerte que antes" pensaba preocupado el rowdyruff boy mientras corría por la viga. Pronto la powerpunk logró alcanzarlo.

-"¿Qué pasa Brick? Demasiado asustado para enfrentarme" decía al mismo tiempo que saltaba de viga en viga. Cuando vio lo cerca que ella estaba, el chico de cabello naranja miró hacia arriba y tuvo una idea.

-"Más bien preparando todo" respondió con cierta ironía, luego centró su atención en lo que estaba arriba. "¡**Mega burst**!" y lanzó su onda cortante de fuego a una cuerda que sostenía varios bloques de cemento en el aire, éstos pronto se precipitaron hacia ella.

-"Deberás crees que eso me detendrá" dice maliciosamente mientras se preparaba para cortar los bloques con su espadín. "**¡Sakura Flush!**" exclamo, y con su arma creó una enorme columna de pétalos de flores de cerezo que no sólo volvieron cenizas todos los bloques, sino que también cortó parte de la viga donde estaba Brick. Por suerte el chico pudo esquivar su ataque.

-"Enfréntalo Brick" dijo Berserk saliendo de la columna de flores de cerezo ilesa, lo que dejo a Brick perplejo. "Estás muy lejos de estar a la par conmigo" y lo atacó pero el chico de cabello naranja logró detener su ataque con su llave espada.

-"¡Tch!" musito mordiendo su dientes al mismo tiempo que trataba de obligar a Berserk a que retrocediera, pero le estaba costando. En el momento que la mirada de Brick se centró en el rostro de su enemiga, el rostro de una chica muy parecida a la powerpunk pero más dulce y alegre apareció de repente.

-"¡Pero qué!" susurro preocupado.

-"¡Te tengo!" dijo Berserk y con un hábil movimiento obligó al rowdyruff boy a retroceder para luego atravesarlo con su arma. Nuevamente, el chico de cabello naranja pudo esquivar el ataque en el último momento.

-"Por qué será que cada vez que veo a una chica aparece ella…" pensó preocupado mientras veía a Berserk en una viga sobre él.

-"¡Aquí voy!" dijo la joven y se abalanzó sobre él.

-"¡Vamos Brick concéntrate! Tendrás tiempo para pensarlo más tarde" se dijo a sí mismo mentalmente mientras se preparaba para seguir el combate.

**Batalla verde**

-En la plaza abandonada, ambos jóvenes estaban en medio de una pelea mucho más destructiva que la primera pareja. Butch esquivaba los seguidos ataques Brute, quien con facilidad demolía todo con sus puños.

-"¡Podrías dejar de moverte!" le reclamo la powerpunk al rowdyruff boy mientras lo atacaba.

-"¿Y dejar que me golpees? Ni en sueños, esto es una pelea así que no esperes compasión de mi parte" respondió con cierto tono irónico al mismo tiempo que usaba la cuchilla de su kwan dao para lanzarle arena en forma de una pequeña y corta tormenta, lo cual sucedió. Sin embargo, no contó con que la joven traspasaría su ataque fácilmente, logrando conectarle un golpe en su brazo derecho.

-"¡Ugh!" dijo Butch retrocediendo, agachado, por la intensidad del ataque.

-"Je, es una pena que ese sea todo tu poder" dice Brute en tono de burla mientras veía al chico adolorido usar su mano izquierda como banda protectora para su brazo derecho.

-"Hm" sonrió el chico. "Debo admitir que esto es una mejora comparado con nuestro último encuentro" dijo desafiante mientras se levantaba.

-"He estado ejercitándome mucho" decía al mismo tiempo que movía los músculos de sus brazos.

-"Ahora que te veo más detalladamente, te pareces mucho a ella".

-"¿Huh? ¿De qué estás hablando?" pregunto confundida.

-"Hay una persona, una chica para ser más exacto, cuyo nombre no puedo recordar y que por alguna razón es casi igual a ti".

-"A… ¡Acaso eres idiota!" le reclamo Brute ruborizada. "Si crees que poniéndote romántico como Brat te salvara, estás muy equivocado".

-"No estoy tratando de elogiarte para salvarme, sólo estoy afirmando un hecho" respondió muy serio, después se aferró de su arma con ambas manos. "Además es imposible que tú seas la misma chica de mis recuerdos, ella era menos escandalosa" le dijo irónicamente.

-"¡Te mataré!" grito molesta, abalanzándose sobre él.

**Batalla azul**

-Por último, la batalla de los rubios en el canal los había llevado hasta las alcantarillas de la ciudad. En su interior, Brat estaba buscando a Boomer que al parecer se había ocultado de ella.

-"¡Boomer-chan! ¿Dónde estás?" preguntaba la powerpunk mientras lo buscaba en el oscuro y húmedo lugar, hasta que llegó a un área donde el agua del canal había sido congelada.

-"¡Boomer-chan sé que estás aquí! ¡Ven a jugar!" decía mientras caminaba por el camino de hielo, sin darse cuenta que el rowdyruff boy estaba oculto en una pequeña abertura entre paredes. Cuando la joven pasó cerca de él, el rubio aprovechó la oportunidad para atacarla.

-"¡Toma esto!" exclamo, y levanto sus brazos en el aire. Al hacer esto, varias estacas de hielo salieron del agua congelada y fueron directo hacia su enemiga que saltó por encima de ellos.

-"Tehehe" rió Brat en el aire.

-"No, no ¡No he terminado! ¡**Thunderbolt**!" exclamo ruborizado mientras lanzaba una descarga eléctrica hacia ella.

-"**Chaotic Shock"** y sus largas coletas electrificadas no sólo absorbieron su ataque, sino que también lo regresaron con el doble de poder a su dueño.

-"¡Gahhhhhh!" grito Boomer con mucho dolor. Luego se precipitó en el piso congelado, deslizándose en éste.

-"Gngh" dijo el rowdyruff boy adolorido mientras trataba de sentarse en el hielo.

-"Eso fue divertido" dijo la joven muy sonriente.

-"¡Gughghh!" decía Boomer levantándose del piso congelado. "Ha…ha…ha…" jadeaba muy cansado mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie. Su visión pronto se tornó borrosa y difícilmente podía ver claramente a Brat, el ataque le había hecho mucho daño a su cuerpo.

-"Tehehehe, es muy lindo que sigas tratando de mantenerte en pie" rió la powerpunk con una sonrisa.

-"Ha…ha…" resoplaba el rowdyruff boy mientras levantaba su brazo derecho, luego con su mano izquierda lo retuvo en el aire, después abrió su puño hasta mostrar la palma de su mano.

-"¡Ja!" y disparo un rayo de hielo hacia ella. La joven pronto usó sus coletas para destruir el rayo de hielo hasta llegar con el chico rubio y golpearlo.

-"¡Ough!" y Boomer cayó de nuevo al hielo. En un segundo intento trató de atacarla, pero ella usó sus coletas para inmovilizar sus brazos y piernas. Cuando lo hizo, una de sus coletas se enredo en su cuello sutilmente y empezó a ahorcarlo.

-"Gaaaah" decía adolorido.

-"Tehehe, diste una gran batalla Boomer-chan pero es hora de terminar" le decía muy feliz Brat mientras el rowdyruff boy comenzaba a perder la conciencia.

-"Ghggg" murmuro y cerró sus ojos.

-"Boomer…Boomer" decía una voz femenina en su cabeza.

-"Ngh…qui…quién me llama" musito soñoliento en la oscuridad.

-"Despierta Boomer, todavía no puedes rendirte" dijo la voz de nuevo.

-"Un minuto, yo te recuerdo" respondió y un intenso brillo blanco cubrió toda la oscuridad.

-Pronto, el rowdyruff boy azul se encontraba acostado sobre un estanque circular lleno de agua cristalina. A pesar de que Boomer estuviera sobre el líquido, él no caía en éste; como si hubiera un espejo entre el rubio y el agua.

-"¿Qué es este lugar?" se pregunto confundido al mismo tiempo que miraba el agua cristalina donde, por alguna extraña razón, no se mostraba su reflejo.

-"Estamos dentro de tu corazón" dijo la voz femenina llamando su atención. Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio que no muy lejos de él estaba una pequeña esfera blanca flotando en el aire.

-"Esa voz…" murmuro muy pensativo mientras recordaba cierto evento del pasado, específicamente en el que él y sus hermanos casi se convierten en sincorazones para siempre (**leer hikari no yami rowdyruff boys z**)

-"¡Tu eres esa chica! O…ese reflejo luminoso que vi aquella vez" respondió sorprendido al mismo tiempo que señalaba la pequeña esfera de luz blanca.

-"Tehehehe, eso es correcto" dijo la luz.

-"Esa risa" pensó Boomer detalladamente, como si la hubiera escuchado antes.

-"Boomer" dice la voz de la joven sacándolo de sus pensamientos. "Debes pelear".

-"¡Pero cómo! ¡Esa chica es más fuerte que yo!" exclamo alterado.

-"Recuerda Boomer, recuerda por lo que estás peleando" decía la pequeña esfera mientras varias imágenes de él con sus hermanos, padres y abuela volaban a su alrededor.

-"Mamá…Papá…Nana…Brick…Butch" murmuraba con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-"Estoy feliz de que tus hermanos y tú hayan conseguido lo que tanto anhelaban" dijo la voz de la joven. De repente, en la lluvia de recuerdos, empezó a crearse una imagen en específico, en ésta estaba él acompañado por una dulce joven rubia de ojos azules que se parecía mucho a Brat.

-"¿Quién es ella?" pregunto confundido mientras la veía. "No recuerdo haberla visto antes".

-"Al igual que hicieron mis amigas, usaré lo último de energía vital que me queda para ayudarte a recordar tu otro pasado…el verdadero" decía mientras un intenso brillo blanco cubría todo el lugar.

-"Espera…" decía Boomer al mismo tiempo que veía detalladamente a la joven. "Creo… ¡Creo que sé quien es!" exclamo sorprendido justo cuando la luz blanca lo absorbió todo.

-De vuelta a la realidad, el rowdyruff boy azul estaba perdiendo lo último que le quedaba de aire. "Se acabo el juego Boomer-chan, ¡Adiós, adiós!" decía Brat mientras la coleta alrededor de su cuello terminaba de ahorcarlo. Pero antes de que eso pasara, el rubio empezó a mostrar señales de vida.

-"Ngng…no…" murmuro.

-"¿Hmm?" dice la joven sorprendida al ver que Boomer seguía con vida.

-"¡No voy a rendirme ahora!" grito, creando una barrera eléctrica alrededor de su cuerpo que repelió a Brat, obligándola a que retrocediera rápidamente.

-"Je, justo lo que quería Boomer-chan" pensó la powerpunk con una sonrisa maliciosa al ver que su pelea iba a extenderse igual que como con las otras parejas.

-"Ha…ha…lo recuerdo…ya recuerdo tu nombre…ha" resoplaba Boomer algo cansado.

-"Tehehehe, es Brat por supuesto" rió la joven.

-"No…tu nombre no es Brat… ¡Es Miyako!" exclamo señalándola con su dedo índice.

* * *

**:0 Qué es esto? Parece que los viejos recuerdos están volviendo lentamente hacia ellos XD Qué pasará ahora que Brat está enfrentando una terrible realidad justo enfrente de ella? Espero les guste esta nueva actualización, ahora los dejare con el siguiente preview...q será más "juicy" para ustedes XD Comenten! :)**

**Preview:**

**Brick: Esto es malo! Las powerpunk girls z son más fuertes que nosotros!**

**Boomer: Por favor trata de recordar! No quiero lastimarte!**

**Butch: A este paso acabaran con nosotros en poco tiempo**

**?: No deben morir!**

**Brick: Huh?**

**Butch: Qué?**

**Boomer: Quién eres?**

**Héroes: No se pierdan el siguiente episodio! "Trazos de memoria"**

**Shinku: Boomer, King necesito su ayuda!**


	29. Chapter 27

Cáp. 27-Trazos de memoria

_-"No…tu nombre no es Brat… ¡Es Miyako!" exclamo señalándola con su dedo índice._ Después de eso, hubo un completo silencio en todo el lugar. Brat estaba inmutada por lo que había escuchado mientras Boomer, completamente seguro de sus palabras, esperaba que la joven reaccionara.

-"Tehehe" rió la powerpunk. "No seas ridículo Boomer-chan, mi nombre es Brat".

-"¡No! Así no eres en realidad" le respondió de forma tajante, dejando a la joven confundida.

-"No sé como explicarlo, pero de alguna forma mi mente y corazón me dicen que esa no es la verdadera tú que la verdadera es en realidad un chica dulce y gentil. También me dicen que tu verdadero nombre es Miyako"

-"Cállate" murmuro Brat nerviosa.

-"Si eso es cierto entonces no deseo pelear contigo".

-"Cállate" musito, esta vez con cierta molestia.

-"Por favor no deseo lastimarte Miyako".

-"¡Que te calles!" grito con todas sus fuerzas. Su voz resonó en toda la alcantarilla, dejando al rubio algo abrumado.

-"Eres muy malo Boomer-chan, yo sólo quería divertirme contigo pero sigues insistiendo en que soy otra" decía con lágrimas en sus ojos. "Sniff…sniff, si es así como quieres jugar, entonces acabare contigo ¡Te destruiré justo ahora!" grito sollozando. Pronto su largo cabello rubio engendró más coletas cuyas puntas se convirtieron en pequeñas estacas cargadas de electricidad.

-"Miyako…" murmuro Boomer preocupado, sabiendo que no tenía otra opción más que pelear con ella. Sin embargo, la cruel realidad era que ya casi no tenía fuerzas, su último ataque lo había dejado sin energía suficiente para contraatacar el ataque de Brat, sin mencionar sus heridas previas.

-"¡Es el fin Boomer-chan!" exclamo la powerpunk lanzando su mortífero ataque.

-"Home…" dijo la voz de un joven que había llegado justo antes de que atacara. "¡Run!" y con un hábil movimiento envió a Brat contra un muro.

-"No me gusta pelear contra chicas" dijo el joven colocando su enorme bate encima de sus hombros. "Pero odio que lastimen a mis amigos enfrente de mi".

-"¡King!" dijo Boomer aliviado de ver que su amigo lo había salvado.

-"Tienes suerte de que tu amiguito me guiara hasta acá" le respondió. En ese momento, Hayate salió de su traje rojo y corrió hacia su amo.

-"¡Hayate!" exclamo el rowdyruff boy lleno de felicidad, cargando a su mascota. Cuando lo hizo, ésta empezó a lamerle su cara lo que lo obligó a reírse un poco. "Estoy feliz de verte de nuevo".

-"Cómo te atreves" susurro Brat molesta, después salió de la montaña de escombros con varias heridas en su cuerpo. "¡Se suponía que esto era un juego entre nosotras y ellos! ¡Cómo te atreves a interferir!" le reclamo a King.

-"Je, no fui el único que decidió intervenir en la batalla" le respondió de forma sarcástica.

-"¡Qué!" pregunto sorprendida.

-"¡Eso significa!" dijo Boomer feliz.

**Batalla verde**

-Al igual que en la pelea anterior, Brute había llevado a Butch al límite. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones y pequeñas marcas negras que ella le había dejado con cada ataque que logró conectarle. No obstante, el rowdyruff boy verde parecía no querer sucumbir ante su cansancio.

-"Tengo que admitirlo Butch, me sorprendes" dijo la powerpunk verde con cierta malicia. "No cualquiera puede moverse después de haber recibido tantos ataques de mis **Venom knuckles**" decía mientras admiraba sus nudillos envueltos en un aura oscura.

-"Tomare eso como un cumplido" le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de no mostrar miedo.

-"Tch, ¡ya deja de actuar de esa forma calmada y ruda!" exclamo ruborizada. "Voy a borrar esa sonrisa orgullosa de tu rostro ahora" decía al mismo tiempo que envolvía sus puños con una espesa aura oscura.

-"Oh rayos" pensó con cierta preocupación. "Creo que no debí haber dicho eso".

-"Aquí voy **Final**…"

-"**Valiant Strike" **exclamo una voz masculina y una gran onda cortante transparente obligo a que Brute se separara más de Butch.

-"¡Quién está ahí!" dijo la powerpunk molesta.

-"Eres tú" dijo el rowdyruff boy sorprendido. "¡Jaden!" dice con cierta sorpresa una vez que ve al joven elegido de cabello marrón colocarse justo enfrente de él para protegerlo.

-"Lamento la tardanza, estás bien" le pregunto al chico de cabello azul, lo que hizo que sonriera.

-"A decir verdad, estoy feliz de que hayas venido, ya no puedo estar de pie" y se dejó caer al suelo.

-"¡Butch!" exclamo Jaden preocupado.

-"Ghrgh, no te preocupes por mi. Aún no he perdido la consciencia, sólo ten mucho cuidado con ella".

-"S…si" asintió con una sonrisa. "No te preocupes, puedes dejarme el resto a mi" pensó, después dirigió su atención a Brute.

-"No sé quién seas pero si estás tan desesperado como para protegerlo, entonces acabaré contigo para luego ir tras él" le dijo la powerpunk golpeando sus nudillos.

-"¡Ven!" le respondió, asumiendo una pose ofensiva.

**Batalla roja**

-Por último, en la pelea entre Brick y Berserk, la powerpunk rosada tenía la batalla prácticamente ganada ya que el rowdyruff boy de camisa carmesí y chaqueta negra estaba siendo acorralado por los constantes ataques de la joven.

-"¡Te tengo!" dijo Berseker y con un rápido movimiento de su espadín desarmó a Brick al instante.

-"No puede ser" dijo pasmado, luego la powerpunk llevó su arma hacia atrás y se preparo para empalarlo cuando…

-"**Tyranno roar"** y un gran rayo color rosado casi golpea a la powerpunk. Pero ella pudo esquivarlo a tiempo.

-"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto el chico de cabello naranja sorprendido.

-"Ese ataque" dijo la joven molesta mientras esquivaba el rayo. De la nada, apareció un joven moreno de ojos rojos con cabello puntiagudo color lila rosado, pequeños cuernos y cola de caballo; vestido con una camisa manga larga negra y una franela blanca sobre ésta, chaleco naranja, shorts negros con franjas blancas, largas medias blancas y zapatos negros con lengüetas blancas y pequeños círculos blancos a los costados.

-"¿Estás bien?" le pregunto el joven a Brick, quien ahora estaba enfrente de él para protegerlo de otro ataque de Berserk.

-"S…si" asintió confundido el rowdyruff boy.

-"No puedo creer que nos hayas seguido hasta acá, te estás convirtiendo en un estorbo para nosotras" le dijo la joven al misterioso chico que frunció el ceño enojado.

-"Será mejor que acabe contigo para que dejes de molestarnos" y colocando su mano sobre su espadín para luego pasarla por toda la cuchilla, Berserk convirtió su espada en una katana, luego asumió una pose ofensiva. En respuesta, el chico separó sus piernas y extendió sus brazos hacia los lados para recibir su ataque.

-En cuestión de segundos, la powerpunk rosa empezó a atacarlo a una gran velocidad pero el moreno esquivaba cada uno de sus ataques con facilidad.

-"I…increíble" dijo Brick sin aliento mientras observaba la batalla. "A pesar de que Berserk aumentó su velocidad, ese chico pudo igualarla sin problemas" decía al mismo tiempo que los veía.

-"¡Detrás de ti!" exclamo el rowdyruff boy preocupado, fue cuando el chico de cabello lila se percató que había sido arrinconado por los ataques de su enemiga.

-"¡Se acabo el juego!" le dijo y se preparó para atravesar al moreno. Sin embargo, en el último momento, el chico se agachó y luego se deslizó hacia la derecha, esquivando el ataque.

-"¡Bien hecho!" grito Brick.

-"¡Aún no he terminado!" y nuevamente Berserk trató de cortarlo, pero el moreno dio un salto en el aire y mientras giraba con estilo por encima de ella, colocó ambos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

-"**Tyranno… claw**" dijo, y con sus manos rasguño la espalda de la powerpunk.

-"¡Kyaaah!" grito adolorida.

-"¡Logró hacerle daño!" dijo el rowdyruff boy boquiabierto. Lo que a él parecía serle casi imposible, el moreno lo había logrado con mucha facilidad. No obstante, la pelea estaba lejos de terminar ya que aún con los cortes en su espalda, Berserk no se iba a dar por vencida.

-"Pagarás por eso" dijo muy molesta, preparándose para atacarlo. El chico rápidamente asumió su pose ofensiva, sin abandonar su posición al frente de Brick para protegerlo. Pero antes de que el combate siguiera, un portal oscuro se abrió enfrente de ellos; de su interior salió cierta criatura blanca con tentáculos y sin rostro.

-"¿Acaso eso es?" se pregunto Brick.

-"Un nobodie" (**kh2**) completó el moreno. La criatura por alguna razón veía a Berserk, como si se estuviera dirigiendo especialmente a ella.

-"Entiendo" respondió y regresando su katana a su espadín normal, envainó su arma.

-"Considérense afortunados por ahora pero ten en mente lo siguiente Brick, volveremos" le dijo la powerpunk rosa de forma amenazante y luego abandonó el lugar rápidamente, al igual que el nobodie que regresó al portal antes que éste desapareciera.

-"¡Espera! ¡gugh!" exclamo el chico de cabello naranja tratando de detenerla pero no lo logró. Cuando masculló adolorido, el moreno se preocupo y fue a ayudarlo. Curiosamente, la apariencia del chico cambió de repente, ya no era moreno sino blanco, su cabello no era rosado sino verde y su ropa también había cambiado. Era el mismo chico que se había encontrado con King y Jaden hace unas horas.

-"No te esfuerces demasiado" dice el chico preocupado.

-"Esa chica…Berserk" murmuraba mientras recordaba la batalla y las imágenes que vio. "Hay algo en ella pero no sé qué es" decía adolorido por todo el daño que había recibido antes que el joven de cabello verde llegara.

-"Será posible que sus memorias están reaccionando" pensó el chico seriamente.

**Batalla verde**

-"¡Deja de moverte!" le reclamaba Brute a Jaden mientras éste esquivaba sus golpes.

-"¡No dejes que te toque! ¡Si lo hace adormecerá tu cuerpo!" le grito Butch desde lejos a su amigo, revelando el poder de la powerpukn.

-"Sólo un poco más" murmuro el joven de cabello marrón al mismo tiempo que miraba la esfera azul marino de su llave espada.

-"¡Jaden!" grito el rowdyruff boy verde con preocupación, sacando a su amigo de sus pensamientos.

-"¡Ya te tengo!" exclamo la joven maliciosamente con su puño listo para golpearlo en la cara. En ese preciso instante, la esfera de su llave espada brillo de forma repetitiva.

-"¡Listo!" pensó Jaden con una sonrisa, luego clavó su llave espada en el suelo. "**Neos Arcadia**" exclamo formando un extraño círculo en el suelo, después una intensa explosión seguida por una lluvia de estrellas y una ráfaga de pequeños meteoritos (que salieron de la llave espada del elegido) lograron golpear a la joven.

-"¡Uwahhh!" grito Brute adolorida.

-"¡Lo logró!" dijo Butch sorprendido.

-"Gughh…" decía la powerpunk mientras se levantaba del suelo. "Desearas… ¡No haber hecho esooooo!" grito completamente enojada, liberando una intensa aura negra de su cuerpo.

-"Esto es malo" musito Jaden nervioso.

-"Maldición" murmuro el chico de cabello azul en el mismo estado, no habiendo previsto que Brute tenía más poder del que creía.

-"¡Brute ya detente!" grito una voz femenina en el área. Cuando todos dirigieron su mirada a la responsable, vieron a Berserk en el techo de una casa.

-"Es hora de irnos" dijo la powerpunk rosada.

-"¡Qué! ¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Estoy a punto de acabar con ellos!" le grito.

-"¡No seas testaruda, son órdenes del sensei así que vámonos ya!" le respondió molesta. Sabiendo que no debía contradecir una orden de su maestro, inhalo aire con mucha tranquilidad y su aura regreso a su cuerpo.

-"¡Escucha Butch!" le dijo Brute señalándolo con su dedo índice. "¡La próxima ves que nos veamos arreglaremos todo esto entre tú y yo!"

-"¿Qué pasa? Demasiado asustada para hacerlo ahora" respondió Butch con cierto sarcasmo.

-"Maldi…"

-"¡Brute, vámonos!" le grito su compañera y la powerpunk verde rápidamente fue hasta donde estaba su líder, luego las dos se alejaron de los jóvenes.

-"Brute…" murmuro Butch muy pensativo mientras la veía alejarse.

**Batalla azul**

-De vuelta en las alcantarillas, una iracunda Brat atacaba sin cesar a King con el fin de eliminarlo.

-"¡Gryahahah! ¡Gryahahah!" decía al mismo tiempo que lo atacaba con sus largas coletas de estaca. No obstante, el enorme bate de béisbol del chico griego lo ayudaba a esquivar uno que otro de sus ataques.

-"Por qué ¡Por qué! ¡Por qué! ¡Por qué te metes en mi camino!" le grito molesta.

-"Je, si quieres llegar hasta Boomer tendrás que pasar primero sobre el gran King-sama" respondió de forma desafiante.

-"¡Deja de jugar conmigoooo!" grito molesta, haciendo que más coletas salieran de su cabello.

-"¡Ahora hay más!" exclamo Boomer preocupado.

-"Un buen reto para el gran King-sama" respondió el griego con una sonrisa sin entregarse al miedo.

-"Una vez que acabe contigo, iré por Boomer-chan" dijo con un tono amenazante.

-"¡Brat!" grito Berserk entrando en escena con Brute a su lado. "Debemos irnos".

-"¡No!" respondió ella todavía molesta.

-"¿No?" dice la líder powerpunk confundida.

-"¡Olvídate de ellos! El sensei dijo que regresáramos" le dijo Brute.

-"¡Dije que no!" les grito con mucha ira a sus amigas, quienes quedaron inmutadas por su regaño. "No me iré hasta que acabe con Boomer-chan y si alguna de ustedes trata de detenerme, las acabare…" les dijo en una forma amenazante y perturbadora.

-"Tsk, Brat…" masculló Brute con cierto enojo. Fue cuando Berserk rápidamente desapareció y apareció detrás de la powerpunk rubia y con la misma velocidad golpeó la parte trasera de su cuello, noqueándola al instante.

-"Ber…serk" musito Brat antes de perder la consciencia. Antes que cayera al suelo, su compañera la sujetó con ambos brazos.

-"No sé que le hiciste a Brat pero te advierto" decía la líder de las powerpunk mirando a su inconsciente amiga. "La próxima vez pagaras por ello" le dijo de forma amenazante a Boomer.

-"Vámonos" le dijo Berserk a Brute justo cuando un portal oscuro se abrió detrás de ellas.

-"S…si" titubeo la powerpunk verde estupefacta por lo ocurrido.

-"¡Espera! ¡No se la lleven!" exclamo Boomer tratando de detener a las chicas extendiendo su brazo, pero éstas cruzaron el portal que luego se cerró cuando las tres cruzaron.

-"No…no puede ser" susurro el rowdyruff boy triste luego de haber visto como una posible persona relacionada con su pasado desaparecía ante sus ojos.

* * *

-Horas más tarde, el grupo estaba en el hospital luego de su ardua batalla contra las powerpunk girls z.

-"Au, au, ¡Augh!" dijo Brick adolorido luego de que una enfermera vendara su brazo derecho.

-"Lo siento" respondió la joven apenada.

-"¿Qué ocurre Brick? No puedes aguantar un poco" le dijo su hermano Butch en tono de burla. Al igual que el rowdyruff boy rojo, tanto él como su hermano rubio estaban cubiertos de vendajes por todo el cuerpo.

-"Cállate" respondió el chico de cabello naranja avergonzado.

-"¡Listo! Ahora tienen que descansar" les dijo la enfermera.

-"Lo haremos, gracias" dijo Brick con una sonrisa, agradecido por haberlos atendido tan amablemente. Una vez que la enfermera abandonó la habitación, los seis jóvenes aprovecharon la oportunidad para hablar.

-"Jamás imagine que existieran unas chicas muy parecidas a ustedes" dice Jaden con cierta sorpresa.

-"Si, quiero decir son sus hermanas ¿o algo por el estilo?" les pregunto King confundido a los tres hermanos quienes sólo se miraron entre sí decepcionados. El chico misterioso por otro lado, se aferró a sus pantalones con cierta preocupación.

-"Eso es lo que nos gustaría saber" dijo Brick muy serio.

-"Por alguna razón parece como si esas chicas y nosotros tuviéramos cierta conexión o lazo" dice Butch pensativo, luego miró a Boomer que estaba jugando con sus dedos con cierta melancolía.

-"Miyako…" murmuro triste. Su mascota, Hayate, lo observaba muy triste desde el suelo.

-"Aún así es extraño" dijo Jaden muy serio. "Dicen que esas chicas tienen cierto parecido con otras que aparecen en sus memorias que no pueden recordar, si es así ¿cómo Boomer pudo recordar con facilidad el nombre de una?"

-"No lo sabemos" respondió el rowdyruff boy rojo por su parte y por su hermano de verde.

-"Como les dije antes, no sé si ese sea su verdadero nombre" dice el rowdyruff boy azul llamando la atención de todos. "Sólo lo dije porque fue lo que mi mente y corazón me dijeron".

-"¡Grahhh! ¡Esto es tan confuso!" dijo King alterado al mismo tiempo que sostenía su cabeza.

-"No se preocupen" dijo el misterioso chico, pasando a ser el centro de atención. "Una vez que recuperen sus memorias todo estará bien" afirmó con una expresión alegre. Obviamente esto causo sospechas en Brick y Butch, Boomer por otro lado lo vio más como unas palabras de aliento.

-"Je, cierto" respondió el chico de cabello naranja con una pequeña sonrisa. "Ahora que me doy cuenta no sabemos tu nombre".

-"¡Oh! Es Fey, Fey Rune" respondió el chico (**Inazuma eleven go chrono stone**).

-"Ya veo, gracias Fey por haberme ayudado. ¡Realmente eres fuerte!" dijo Brick con una gran sonrisa y su pulgar en alto. Esto, por alguna razón, inmutó al chico de cabello verde, quien quedo completamente en shock.

-"¿Fey? ¿Te pasa algo?" pregunto el rowdyruff boy con cierta preocupación.

-"Nnnn, no" respondió. "No es nada. Disculpen" y rápidamente salió corriendo de la habitación.

-"¡Fey!" grito tratando de detenerlo pero no pudo. Nuevamente, levantando más sospechas en especial en Butch.

-En la azotea del hospital, Fey cerró la puerta que llevaba hacia el interior del edificio y se quedo parado justo enfrente de ella con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo. Pronto comenzó a sollozar y lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos. Sucumbiendo ante su tristeza, el chico de cabello verde comenzó a agacharse hasta que sentó en el suelo para seguir llorando. Luego, introdujo su mano en su chaqueta anaranjada y saco un collar dorado que terminaba con la figura de un corazón, lo abrió y en su interior vio una foto que estaba allí.

-"Es bueno verte de nuevo…papá" decía mientras veía una persona que estaba del lado derecho de la foto, ésta tenía largo cabello anaranjado y una gorra roja.

-Más tarde ese día, se ve al grupo de jóvenes caminando por la ciudad en perfectas condiciones.

-"Ummmm…no creen que hicimos algo de trampa al usar el hechizo **cura** para recuperarnos más rápido" pregunto Boomer con cierta culpa.

-"Está bien Boomer, al final nadie salió afectado" lo tranquilizó Brick.

-"Además quién quiere estar encerrado todo el día en un hospital" dijo Butch con cierta molestia.

-"¡Boomer, King!" grito una voz a lo lejos. Cuando todos se dieron la vuelta, pudieron ver a cierto chico rubio de ojos violeta acercárseles.

-"¿Shinku?" dice el rowdyruff boy confundido. "¿Qué ocurre?".

-"Tienen que ayudarme, el príncipe Gaul-sama fue secuestrado" respondió el rubio preocupado.

-"¡Qué!" dijeron Boomer y King sorprendidos.

-"¿Puedes repetir eso?" pregunto una ruda voz femenina justo detrás de Shinku. Apenas el rubio la escucho, todo su cuerpo se paralizo, cómicamente, del miedo. Lentamente giró su cabeza hacia atrás y pudo ver a la persona que menos esperaba detrás de él.

-"Rei… ¡reina Leonmitchelli-sama!" exclamo asustado al ver una versión más adulta de Gaul. Sin dar explicación, la joven tomó la cabeza de Shinku y la estrelló contra el suelo.

-"Ahora dime, dónde está mi estúpido hermano" le pregunto Leonmitchelli molesta.

-"En el bosque…ahí es donde lo tienen" respondió el rubio de una forma cómica.

-"Bien" respondió. "¡Guardias prepárense! Iremos al bosque a rescatar a Gaul cueste lo que nos cueste".

-"¡Espere!" dijo Shinku deteniéndola. "No puede llevar al ejército hasta allá, ese monstruo amenazó con lastimar a Gaul si le avisaba a las autoridades" decía mientras Boomer y King lo ayudaban a levantarse del suelo.

-"Entonces qué sugieres" le pregunto.

-"Llevar a Boomer, King y los demás hasta donde lo tienen para salvarlo" respondió muy serio.

-"No lo sé" dijo Leonmitchelli pensativa.

-"¡Por favor!" exclamo y se arrodilló enfrente de ella. "Permítame redimirme por haber dejado que capturaran al príncipe Gaul-sama, le prometo que no escaparemos".

-La hermana de Gaul lo observó por varios segundos y luego miró al grupo en el que Shinku depositaba toda su confianza, sus rostros eran serios y decididos como si estuvieran listos para aceptar la misión.

-"Hmph, de acuerdo" respondió con cierta indiferencia. "Lo dejare en sus manos".

-"¡Muchas gracias!" dijo Shinku y bajó su cabeza en agradecimiento. Esto hizo que la reina sonriera.

-Horas más tarde, el grupo, liderado por Shinku, llegó a una zona boscosa repleta de sincorazones de diferentes formas y tamaños.

-"El lugar esta lleno de ellos" dijo Brick boquiabierto.

-"Me pregunto de quién estarán recibiendo las órdenes" se pregunto Butch.

-"¡Ahí está!" exclamo Boomer señalando un específico punto del bosque. Dentro de un círculo de sincorazones tipo sombra estaba Gaul con ambos brazos encadenados detrás de su espalda al igual que sus tobillos, no muy lejos de él estaba cierto pterodáctilo morado gigante (**leer hikari no yami rowdyruff boys z**).

-"¡Jajaja! Todo se acabo para ti, muy pronto formarás parte de mi ejército de sincorazones" le dijo Ridley maliciosamente.

-"Jeje" rió el joven león en voz baja. "Eso es lo que crees, muy pronto Shinku regresará y cuando me libere" decía arrodillándose en el suelo. "Sentirás la ira del león" le dijo con un tono amenazante.

-"¡Ja! Ese guardaespaldas tuyo jamás regresará, probablemente está escondido detrás de una roca temblando de miedo".

-"¡Piénsalo dos veces aliento de dinosaurio!" dijo la voz de Brick llamando su atención.

-"¡Príncipe Gaul-sama!" grito Shinku. Cuando el enorme monstruo se dio la vuelta fue que vio al grupo.

-"¡Vaya, vaya, que sorpresa! Nos volvemos a ver de nuevo" les dijo Ridley maliciosamente.

-"Lamentablemente nosotros no estamos felices de verte" respondió Butch preparándose para pelear.

-"¡Deja ir ahora a Gaul!" le ordeno Boomer.

-"Je, te lo dije" murmuro el príncipe león. "Ahora verás lo que mis amigos son capaces de hacer".

-"Tsk, ¡sincorazones ataquen!" exclamo Ridley enviando a su ejército a la batalla.

-"Justo como en los viejos tiempos" dice Brick con una sonrisa sosteniendo su llave espada con firmeza. A su lado, Fey se preparaba para atacar a sus enemigos.

-"Si" asintió Boomer desafiante al mismo tiempo que sus manos brillaban con una luz azul celeste. Cubriendo su espalda estaba King con una expresión desafiante, quien se preparaba para usar su bate contra sus enemigos.

-"Pateándole el trasero a los sincorazones y a los tipos malos" respondió Butch con una pequeña sonrisa y tomando su kwan dao con ambas manos. Jaden, tomando el puesto de Sync, estaba justo a su lado con su llave espada.

-"¡Vamos!" exclamo Brick.

-"¡Si!" respondieron todos al unísono y corrieron hacia sus enemigos.

-Ya de tarde, se ve al grupo acompañado de Shinku y Gaul de vuelta en Selkes donde la reina y hermana del príncipe los esperaban.

-"Debo admitirlo, hicieron un buen trabajo rescatando a mi estúpido hermano y ayudando a su estúpido guardaespaldas" les dijo Leonmitchelli con una sonrisa a Brick y su grupo.

-"Nee-san…" dijo Gaul avergonzado.

-"Discúlpenos" lo acompañó Shinku en el mismo estado que el príncipe.

-"¡Bien! Es hora de regresar a Galette, nuestro pueblo nos espera" dice la reina preparándose para partir.

-"No" dice el príncipe llamando la atención de su hermana.

-"¿Qué dijiste Gaul?" le pregunto con un tono amenazante que asusto a los jóvenes.

-"Di… ¡dije que no nee-san!" exclamo, dejándola sorprendida al igual que sus guardias. Nadie se había atrevido a hablarle en voz alta a la reina Leonmitchelli.

-"Desde hace mucho que quería decírtelo pero siempre me repetías la historia de nuestra herencia familiar y sobre mis responsabilidades como figura de la realeza. Lo que trato de decirte es q… ¡No quiero ser el futuro rey de Galette!" exclamo, lo que dejo perplejo a su hermana y a los soldados, pero no a Shinku.

-"Quiero ser como Boomer y su grupo, quiero viajar por todo el mundo conociendo diferentes personas, descubrir y explorar lugares que no hayan sido descubiertos pero sobre todo" decía cerrando más y más sus puños. "¡Demostrar mi gran poder del león blanco a todos y cada uno que lo desconozca!" exclamo con su puño en alto.

-"Gaul…" dijo su hermana estupefacta.

-"No se preocupe reina Leonmitchelli-sama" dice Shinku interviniendo en la conversación. "Siempre estaré del lado de Gaul-sama y me asegurare de protegerlo aún si mi vida está en juego" y colocó su mano sobre el hombro del príncipe quien le sonrió y su fiel guardaespaldas le sonrió de vuelta. Sus palabras, por alguna razón, no sacaron lo pero de la hermana de Gaul; en cambio, ella sólo sonrió.

-"Justo como el espíritu libre de nuestro padre" pensó Leonmitchelli con una sonrisa cálida mientras veía a su pequeño hermano.

-"De acuerdo" respondió sin vacilar. "Ustedes dos pueden continuar con su aventura".

-"¿En serio?" pregunto Shinku sorprendido.

-"Nee-san" dijo Gaul feliz de que su hermana no estuviera en contra de sus deseos.

-"Pero prometan que regresaran al reino de vez en cuando".

-"¡Lo prometemos!" respondieron los dos felices haciendo una reverencia ante ella, luego intercambiaron expresiones alegres.

-Ya de noche, lo jóvenes héroes regresaron al lugar donde pasaron la noche el día anterior.

-"¿Todo terminó bien no lo creen?" les pregunto Boomer con una sonrisa a sus hermanos.

-"Así es" asintió Brick con una sonrisa.

-"¡Finalmente!" dijo cierta voz conocida por el grupo. Cuando llegaron a su habitación fueron recibidos por un no muy feliz Sync.

-"¡No puedo dejarlos ni un minuto solos porque casi destruyen la ciudad!" les replico el joven general, específicamente a los tres hermanos.

-"Oye Sync tranquilo" dice Jaden preocupado, tratando de calmar a su amigo.

-"¡Gracias a ustedes, Asbel tuvo que pagar por los daños que causaron! ¡A quién de los tres debo culpar por esto!"

-"Cielos Sync no te preocupes" dijo Butch despreocupado. "Al final nosotros tres fuimos los q… ¡Oigan adónde se fueron!" exclamo cómicamente al ver que sus hermanos lo habían abandonado.

-"¡Me las pagaran traidores!" grito al mismo tiempo que el joven general, con una vena en su frente a punto de explotar, se preparaba para golpearlo con sus puños cargados de electricidad. Lejos de ahí, en un rincón del pasillo, estaban Brick y Boomer escondidos.

-"Nos va a matar después de esto" dijo el rubio llorando con una expresión cómica.

-"¡Prefiero que sea él y no Sync!" respondió el chico de cabello naranja cómicamente.

* * *

**Actualización sorpresa! XD razones: 1) Sentía que algunos lectores esperaban con ansias ver qué pasaría luego de la impactante revelación (lo que tome en cuenta viendo que era un episodio de ppgzXrrb) 2) Aproveche la oportunidad para darle fin a este capitulo de tres partes para concentrarme en el siguiente que marcará el final de la primera part de hikari no yami rowdyruff boys z season 2. Como información extra, no olviden leer el comic de Bipinkbunny en deviantart Es muy bueno! (pulgar en alto XD)**

**Preview:**

**Brick: Vaya que esto es una diferencia**

**Boomer: Ahora estamos en una ciudad**

**?: Hola, ha pasado mucho tiempo!**

**Butch: Oigan...qué no es ese el animal que nos ayudo en Monte Ballesta?**

**Brick: Ahora que lo dices...**

**Boomer: Se parece...**

**Héroes: No se pierdan el siguiente episodio! "La revuelta de Mephiles"**

**?: Sonic! **


	30. Extra chapter III

**Inspirado en "Grim Tales" de Bleedman, "Left below" de Senji100 de deviantart y "Fairy Tail" de Hiro Mashima**

Extra chapter III-El trío del mal, los Tenebrae Boys

-Tendido en una cama, con varias vendas alrededor de su cabeza y cuerpo, estaba el chico fantasma Manny; sano y salvo después del feroz ataque que había recibido hace unos días. Apretando un poco sus ojos, comenzó a recobrar la conciencia.

-"Ngnhn…" murmuro soñoliento y a la vez adolorido mientras abría sus ojos.

-"¡Oh! Despertaste" dijo una voz femenina a su lado. Cuando el chico fantasma giró su cabeza, vio que a su derecha estaba una joven rubia de ojos grises claros con un traje verde y blanco y largas medias marrones con zapatillas negras.

-"¡Woah!" exclamo Manny sorprendido de ver una humana tan cerca de él. "Qui… ¡quién eres!"

-"Esta bien, estás a salvo ahora" respondió con una sonrisa.

-"¡Jo! El pequeño por fin despertó" dijo una voz muy jovial desde la entrada de la habitación. Los dos jóvenes dirigieron sus miradas a la puerta y vieron a un joven de 15 años de piel negra, cabello rojo con cuatro cuernos negros y un par de ojos esmeraldas, vestido con una larga gabardina beige que tocaba el suelo, chaleco sin mangas gris con líneas amarillas y shorts marrones desgarrados. Las palmas de sus manos, al igual que plantas de sus pies, estaban vendadas con unas largas vendas blancas, dejando ver sus afilados dedos y uñas. Por último, de la parte trasera de sus shorts, salía una curiosa cola del mismo color de su piel con una pequeña flama azul en su punta.

-"Regresaste Aruko, pero dónde está Jr." pregunto la joven dirigiéndose al chico demonio mientras éste caminaba hacia la mesa de noche de la habitación y colocaba cuidadosamente una bolsa de papel sobre ésta.

-"Dijo algo sobre revisar el área antes de regresar" respondió al mismo tiempo que sacaba de la bolsa de papel dos hamburguesas, una para él y la otra para Manny. Al principio el chico fantasma estaba renuente por la extraña hospitalidad que estaba recibiendo, pero prefirió seguir los deseos de su estómago vació y tomarla.

-"No deberías preocuparte mucho por él princesa" dijo Aruko en un tono sarcástico dirigiéndose a la chica, después dirigió su mirada a Manny luego de haberle dado una mordida a su hamburguesa. "Y tú pareces ser muy inocente, ¿no te preocupa que le haya puesto algo a tu comida?"

-"¡Aruko!" le replico la joven.

-"Mi composición fantasmal evita que sea afectado por cualquier toxina o sedantes, así que ni sueñen que quedare inconsciente" respondió de forma orgullosa, luego de un sólo bocado terminó su hamburguesa. "Ahora si me disculpan, me iré de esta casa de locos" dijo haciéndose intangible para traspasar la cama y el suelo.

-"¡Espera ahí chico fantasma!" exclamo una voz masculina que detuvo a Manny al instante. Ahora, en la entrada, estaba lo que parecía ser un joven esqueleto con algo de cabello marrón en su frente y ojo izquierdo gris claro. Vestía una sudadera negra con capucha, pantalones y zapatos del mismo color con guantes negros que no cubrían sus dedos.

-"¿Por qué debería?" pregunto con cierto enojo.

-"Pues…primero que nada estás desnudo" respondió señalándolo. En ese momento, Manny se dio cuenta de que lo único que cubría su cuerpo eran las vendas que tenía.

-"¡Wahhh!" grito de una forma cómica y rápidamente cubrió sus partes con sus manos, completamente avergonzado al igual que la joven rubia que cubrió sus ojos mientras Aruko encontraba la situación muy divertida.

-"T-¡toma! Aquí te compre algo" dijo ruborizada la chica mientras le entregaba dos bolsas azules que Manny tomó sin replicar.

-Minutos más tarde, se ve a todo el grupo en el primer piso del apartamento donde el chico fantasma admiraba su nuevo atuendo en un espejo de cuerpo completo. Tenía una franela negra con cuello y mangas blancas, pantalones azules y zapatos deportivos grises.

-"Aún no entiendo, qué es lo que quieren de mi" les pregunto Manny a los presentes, muy confundido por todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-"Primero lo primero" dijo el joven esqueleto. "Tenemos que ir con Luna" y se colocó su capucha sobre su rostro para salir al exterior, seguido por Aruko; cuyo cuerpo empezó a cambiar de forma hasta asumir la apariencia de un gato negro y rojo.

-"Vamos" le dijo la rubia a Manny con una encantadora expresión que ruborizo al chico fantasma de inmediato.

-"O-¡ok!" asintió nerviosamente.

-Horas más tarde, después de haber cruzado la mayor parte de la ciudad, el grupo llegó a un edificio con aspecto medieval que portaba grandes banderas con el dibujo de un unicornio alado bajo la noche estrellada. Después de haber entrado a dicha edificación, Manny vio que en su interior habían numerosas personas que charlaban y disfrutaban entre sí; incluso algunas se dirigieron a la rubia, el joven esqueleto y al demonio de forma jovial. Al chico fantasma sólo lo recibían con miradas sorprendidas, confusas y algo sorprendidas.

-"¿Qué es este lugar?" le pregunto confundido al chico de nombre Aruko.

-"Lo sabrás cuando hables con ella" respondió con una sonrisa pícara mientras señalaba a una joven de 20 años de largo cabello azul brillante y ojos azules claros que vestía un largo vestido negro y corona del mismo color.

-"¡Chicos! ¡Bienvenidos!" los saludo la joven quien, de acuerdo a la rubia, era la maestra de ese lugar.

-"Lo trajimos tal y como nos lo pediste" respondió el chico esqueleto de una forma seria, refiriéndose a Manny.

-"Puedo verlo claramente" respondió mientras lo detallaba muy de cerca, incomodándolo un poco.

-"Tú eres precisamente la persona que necesitamos para resolver esta díficil situación" le dice la joven a Manny, quien rápidamente retrocedió con cierta ira en sus ojos.

-"Podrían dejar de actuar de esa manera conmigo, ¡no voy a hacer nada por ustedes!" les replico.

-"Permíteme explicarte" responde ella de forma agradable. "Mi nombre es **Luna** (_my little pony, la magia de la amistad_)y soy la maestra del gremio **Moonlight Unicorn** que es donde te encuentras".

-"¿Gremio?" se pregunto Manny confundido mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-"Así es" asintió Luna con una sonrisa. "Ella es Minnie Grim, el miembro más reciente de nuestro hogar" dijo presentando a la joven rubia.

-"Mucho gusto" respondió presentándose ante Manny cordialmente.

-"Oh, si por supuesto" dice el chico fantasma ruborizado estrechando su mano.

-"Y ellos son..." decía preparándose para presentar al chico esqueleto y al demonio. "Jr, el reaper más joven en toda la historia"

-"Hola" respondió Jr muy serio levantando su mano derecha.

-"Y el es Aruko, el descendiente de **Aku (samurai jack) **que fue un poderoso demonio antiguo" (**oc basado en el personaje Aruku de deadroseworks de deviantart**).

-"Jeje, espero que puedas seguir mi ritmo" dijo el joven en un tono sarcástico.

-"Y tu chico fantasma eres la persona que necesitábamos" continuó Luna.

-"Para…" pregunto muy intrigado pero con un tono irónico.

-"Acabar con una amenaza que invadió este lugar" respondió Jr. pero esto no ayudo a Manny a entender lo que querían.

-"Creemos que tu conoces alguna de sus debilidades, después de todo estuviste con un elegido por la llave espada" dijo la joven muy seria. Apenas escuchó las últimas palabras se sorprendió y sus ojos se exaltaron, jamás se imaginó que tendría que enfrentarse contra viejos recuerdos que esperaba olvidar para siempre.

-"Cómo lo…" pregunto estupefacto Manny.

-"¿Sé? Podría decirse que fue una simple coincidencia o el mismo destino quiso que fueras tú. Después de todo la luna y las estrellas me hablaron de ti cuando les pregunte sobre un posible guerrero que nos ayudara a detener a este nuevo enemigo".

-Manny no respondió de inmediato, estaba confundido y algo sorprendido. Nunca pensó que existiera la posibilidad de que los elegidos por la llave espada pudieran ser personas malas, después de todo Brick no parecía ser una persona con malas intenciones al igual que Jaden. Sin embargo, no podía afirmar con certeza que esto no fuera realidad ya que no pasó mucho tiempo con él sino con Boomer, probablemente la única persona que despertó sentimientos humanos en él.

-"Entonces, ¿cuál es su debilidad?" pregunto Jr. impaciente.

-"Pues…" respondió Manny nervioso.

-"¡Olvídalo Jr.!" exclamo Aruko molesto. "Es obvio que esta escoria prefiere dejar que seamos destruidos".

-"¡¿Qué dices?!" pregunto atónito.

-"Ese elegido por la llave espada clama que esta haciendo lo correcto al atacar al gremio y a nosotros; castiga a todos y cada uno con puño de acero, sin siquiera escuchar razones" le explico Jr.

-"Hicimos todo lo posible por frenar sus intentos, pero cada vez se vuelve más agresivo contra nosotros" añadió Luna preocupada.

-"Por favor" le rogó Minnie a Manny. "Necesitamos tu ayuda, si sabes como detenerlo dinos" decía mientras que todos los miembros del gremio se les acercaban con miradas preocupadas, todos incluyendo una extraña persona con un misterioso artefacto en su mano.

-"Lo que pasa es que…" dijo Manny nervioso mientras el objeto caía en el suelo. En pocos segundos, una luz brillante cegó a todos en el gremio.

-"¡Qué ocurre!" exclamo el chico fantasma preocupado mientras cubría sus ojos al igual que los otros.

-"Maldición" murmuro Jr. tratando de resistir el intenso brillo de la luz.

-"Pero q… ¡Junior!" grito Minnie.

-"¡Minnie!" grito el joven reaper en respuesta ya que la luz bloqueaba su visibilidad y no podía ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Cuando la luz dejó de brillar, descubrieron que estaban todos presentes menos la chica rubia. Inmediatamente todos salieron a la calle.

-"La tiene" susurro molesto Jr. mientras miraba de un lado a otro.

-"Si cree que dejare que se lleve a la princesa así nada más está muy equivocado" dijo Aruko en el mismo estado que su amigo esqueleto y pronto se convirtió en un braco alemán negro y rojo.

-"¿Tienes su rastro?" pregunto Jr. mientras cubría su rostro con la capucha de su sudadera.

-"Si" respondió una vez que terminó de olfatear el área. "Jamás podría olvidar ese olor a cloaca" luego dio un gran aullido y empezó a correr hacia el norte, la dirección que había tomado el secuestrador.

-"Es tu decisión si quieres ayudarnos o irte" le dijo Jr. a Manny muy serio mientras lo miraba por encima de su hombro. "Pero déjame decirte algo, le debes más a Minnie de lo que tú crees; ella te ha estado cuidando todo este tiempo después de que Aruko y yo te trajimos de Londres" decía mientras recordaba ese recuerdo. Una vez que terminó, Jr. siguió a su amigo.

-Nuevamente Manny estaba confundido, no sabía que hacer o que no hacer; parecía como si le fuera más fácil robar y encontrar tesoros en lugar de estar peleando batallas sin sentido que no le traían ningún tipo de ganancias. Sin embargo, era una persona muy leal para aquellos que le tendían una mano y Minnie le había dado más de lo que él esperaba, debía pagárselo.

-"Luna ¿cierto?" pregunto Manny en voz alta, llamando a la maestra.

-"¿Si?" respondió ella.

-"Salvaré a Minnie, pero a cambio me darás cualquier cosa que yo quiera ¿de acuerdo?" pregunto con cierta malicia, propia de su personalidad avariciosa. Ella suspiro.

-"Muy bien, si traes a Minnie a salvo puedes quedarte con lo que desees" respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Je" sonrió malvadamente, mostrando sus dientes blancos. "Es un trato" dijo y se hizo intangible.

-Horas más tarde, vemos a Jr., Aruko y al elegido malvado con Minnie, debajo de su brazo, en un parque con vista al océano. Al parecer el villano amenazaba con quitarle la vida a la señorita Grim si alguien se le acercaba.

-"¡Se acabo monstruos de la oscuridad!" grito el portador de la llave espada. "Una vez que acabe con las semillas de la maldad, los de su clase caerán uno por uno".

-"¡Qué eres estúpido!" le respondió Jr. "¡Matarla no evitara que el gremio y los otros desaparezcan!".

-"Ca-¡Cállate!"

-"Maldito si le pones un dedo encima a la princesa te voy a…" pero antes de que Aruko hiciera algo, Jr. lo detuvo.

-"De acuerdo, tú ganas" le dijo.

-"Junior…" murmuro preocupada.

-"¡Ja! Buena decisión monstruo, así que será mejor que dejen que me vaya porque sino…"

-"¡Voy pasando!" grito Manny con su forma intangible desde lejos. Sin que el elegido tuviera la oportunidad de reaccionar, el chico fantasma pudo traspasar al portador, cambiar a su estado normal y llevar a Minnie con sus amigos.

-"Volviste" dijo ella con una sonrisa, haciendo que Manny se ruborizara.

-"Lo hice nada más porque estuviste cuidando de mi; no me gusta deberle a las personas" respondió mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Jr. y Aruko estaban tranquilos ahora que Minnie estaba fuera de peligro.

-"Se acabo el juego" dijo el reaper tomando su guadaña con firmeza.

-"Esta vez no escaparas" dice el chico demonio tronando sus nudillos.

-"¡Tontos!" grito el elegido colocando su llave espada frente a su cuerpo. "Se olvidan que no han podido vencerme durante todo este tiempo, qué les hace pensar que esta vez es diferente" dijo. Repentinamente, un rayo verde golpeó la mano del villano y su arma fue lanzada hacia el mar que estaba detrás de él. En ese momento, todos vieron que el ataque provino de Manny.

-"Sin tu llave espada…prácticamente eres un inútil" dijo sarcásticamente el chico fantasma.

-"¡No puede ser!" grito el elegido preocupado al mismo tiempo que Jr. y Aruko se abalanzaron sobre él.

-Más tarde, los jóvenes habían regresado al gremio sanos y a salvo. Manny, por supuesto, había obtenido lo que quería; un huevo de cristal con numerosas piedras preciosas adheridas a éste. Desde que Luna permitió que se lo quedara, no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-"Gracias de nuevo por ayudarme" dijo Minnie sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El chico fantasma nuevamente se ruborizo, no quería admitirlo pero parecía que se estaba enamorando de ella.

-"No ¡No fue nada en serio! ¡Además te dije que lo hacía para no quedar en deuda contigo!" exclamo nervioso.

-"Si, la maestra me dijo. Es una lástima que tengas que irte, me hubiera gustado conocerte más" le dijo. Repentinamente el rostro de Manny se enrojeció por completo y vapor salió de sus oídos.

-"¿Manny? ¿Estás bien?" pregunto la rubia de forma inocente. Sin esperar mucho, el chico fantasma derramó agua sobre su cabeza para tranquilizarse.

-"¿Manny?"

-"¡Estoy bien! ¡Estoy bien!" exclamo, luego se dirigió a ella. "Sabes…ahora que lo mencionas…" titubeaba ruborizado. "No sería una mala idea que me quedara unos días aquí".

-"¡Fabuloso!" exclamo Luna alegre asustándolos, obviamente había escuchado toda su conversación. "Trabajaras de ahora en adelante con Jr. Minnie y Aruko".

-"¡Qué!" grito a lo lejos el joven esqueleto.

-"¡Wohooo! Al fin alguien divertido con quien puedo pasar el tiempo" exclamo el chico demonio.

-"Mátenme" murmuro el reaper derrotado. Esto hizo que Luna, Minnie e incluso Manny se rieran de la situación. Tal vez este nuevo cambio no sería tan malo para el chico fantasma.

* * *

**Feliz halloween (atrasado XD) Lamento que esta actualización haya tardado tanto pero ya que comence la universidad de nuevo mi tiempo se ve limitado :S Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo =D y que se hayan animado a leer la historia "left below" de senji100 en deviantart si desean leer una historia de Jr. y Minnie con algunos cambios XD**


	31. Chapter 28

Cáp. 28-La revuelta de Mephiles

-En un oscuro y lejano lugar en ruinas, vemos a varios sincorazones rondando sin descanso por los alrededores, como si algo los estuviera llamando. De la nada, un enorme brazo deforme color negro salió de una montaña de escombros y aplastó a los sincorazones para luego absorberlos.

-Segundos más tarde, del lugar de donde provino el brazo, emergió el erizo de la oscuridad Mephiles (**Sonic the hedgehog**). Al parecer había tenido una gran batalla contra alguien o algo y había perdido, la falta de su brazo derecho lo delataba.

-"Guh…guh…maldito cazador" murmuro enojado el erizo antropomórfico mientras recordaba cierto evento del pasado.

**Meses antes…**

Flashback

_-"Deja que los cazadores élite sean los que se encarguen de esas molestias. Tú en cambio, quiero que me ayudes a convertirme en el rey de todos los mundos como debe ser, incluso puedo ofrecerte una recompensa mayor a la que te ofrecieron"._

_-"Con gusto acepto la oferta, Mephiles…sama"._

_-"Perfecto, tú primera misión será…¡Grahgh!" grito adolorido después de que Zein cortara su brazo izquierdo._

_-"Tr… ¡Traidor! ¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!"_

_-"Asegurándome de que mi jefe sea más fuerte que yo, no habrás pensado que aceptaría que un cualquiera me diera órdenes" respondió con una expresión alegre._

"_¡Maldito! ¡Gruahgh!" y con la misma facilidad que el primero, el cazador sutil cortó el brazo restante del erizo antes que éste lo atacara._

"_La verdad no me importa si dominas todos los mundos, pero si hay algo que no puedo permitir es que alguien más robe mi presa" y luego Zein centró su atención en la imagen de Brick. "No dejare que nadie más que yo sea el que llegue a ti"._

"_Ghghg… Mocoso insolente" decía Mephiles adolorido tratando de levantarse del suelo. En ese momento, varias hojas de papel aparecieron a su alrededor._

"_Sayonara (**hasta nunca**) Mephiles" y el cazador sutil chasqueó sus dedos. En ese momento, todas las hojas de papel que flotaban alrededor del erizo explotaron una tras otra, destruyendo todo el interior de la guarida de Mephiles. Mientras esto ocurría, Zein lentamente se alejaba de la explosión con su inconfundible expresión alegre._

Fin del flashback

**Presente…**

-"Pagarás por esto mocoso, iré por ti" murmuro el erizo de la oscuridad enojado.

-De vuelta con nuestros héroes, el nuevo miembro del grupo, Fey Rune, despertó luego de su largo sueño. Sentándose en la cama, miró alrededor de la habitación que tanto él como sus amigos se habían ganado luego de haber salvado al joven príncipe león, sólo para darse cuenta de lo obvio, él había sido el último en levantarse.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo me quedé dormido?" se pregunto soñoliento mientras rascaba sus ojos.

-Minutos más tarde, Fey bajó al primer piso de la posada donde pudo ver a Jaden sentado en la barra desayunando jubiloso.

-"¡Más por favor!" exclamo el joven de cabello marrón muy sonriente mientras mostraba su plato vació a la cocinera.

-"¡Otro en camino!" respondió ella también alegre de ver a un chico tan hambriento como él.

-"¡Jaden!" exclamo Fey llamándolo.

-"¡Oh Fey!" respondió Jaden mientras él se le acercaba. "¿Dormiste bien?" le preguntaba al mismo tiempo que el joven de cabello verde se sentaba a su lado.

-"Si, dormí demasiado ¿verdad?" pregunto con cierta ironía.

"De eso no lo dudes" respondió el elegido con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que recibía su segunda ración. "Brick sugirió que debíamos dejarte descansar"

-"D…dijo eso" titubeaba nervioso, pero a la vez feliz de haberlo escuchado, justo cuando le habían entregado su desayuno.

-"Si" respondió Jaden con la boca llena. "Pensó que estabas agotado después de las batallas de ayer".

-"Tenía razón" respondió Fey mirando su desayuno con cierta melancolía. "El aura tyranno consume mucha de mi energía, es la primera vez que la uso dos veces en un mismo día".

-"¡Oh! Así que ese es tu poder" pregunto Jaden sorprendido.

-"Si" asintió con una sonrisa, preparándose para darle el primer bocado a su desayuno.

-Minutos más tarde, luego de que los jóvenes hubieran desayunado, se quedaron en la barra para conversar un poco.

-"Por cierto, dónde están todos" pregunto Fey curioso.

-"Están terminando de comprar lo necesario para el viaje" respondió Jaden.

-"¿Los cinco?" pregunto nuevamente el chico de cabello verde pero sorprendido.

-"¿Los cinco?" repitió el joven de cabello marrón confundido, hasta que entendió a lo que se refería su amigo. "¡Oh! Ya sé a que te refieres, no sólo ellos tres".

-"¿Nada mas ellos? ¿Qué paso con King y Sync?" pregunto pasmado.

-"Trataré de ser breve, esto fue lo que paso" respondió y empezó a contarle lo ocurrido.

Flashback (Brick)

_Jaden: ¿Aún está durmiendo?_

_Brick: Si, debe estar exhausto luego de la pelea contra Berserk y aliento de dinosaurio._

_Fey: Zzzzz._

_Brick: Jaden…puedo preguntarte algo._

_Jaden: ¿Qué?_

_Brick: Sé que sonara extraño, pero ya que tú eres un elegido con más tiempo que yo…no recuerdas habernos conocidos antes en otra situación._

_Jaden: Brick…lo siento, en el tiempo que estuve como elegido activo no llegué a visitar un mundo donde ustedes o esas chicas estuvieran._

_Brick: Entiendo._

_Jaden: A… ¿Adónde vas?_

_Brick: Jeje, no te preocupes, daré una caminata por la ciudad. De por si tenemos que comprar lo necesario para el viaje ¿o no?_

_Jaden: Pues si…je, supongo que tienes razón._

_Brick: ¡Nos vemos!_

_**Jaden: Y aún cuando lo hubiera hecho Brick, dudo que me recuerdes; así como pasó con Lyserg…Probablemente él ya olvido aquella vez que lo ayude a él y los otros.**_

Fin del flashback (Brick)

Flashback (Boomer)

_Boomer: ¿Ya té vas?_

_King: ¡Si! El festival fue muy divertido y entretenido pero tengo que regresar a mi hogar, mis amigos probablemente están preocupados por mi._

_Boomer: ¡Oh! Por supuesto, es obvio que tienes un lugar al cual regresar…_

_King: Suspiro…escucha, Jaden me contó todo acerca de ustedes._

_Boomer: Lo ¡Lo hizo!_

_King: Si, pero no con malas intenciones te lo aseguro, ahora déjame terminar. Lo que trato de decirte es que…aún cuando ustedes no tengan un lugar al cual llamar hogar, siempre nos tendrán a nosotros sus amigos._

_Boomer: Amigos…_

_King: ¡Si! Estoy muy seguro que todos piensan igual que yo._

_Boomer: Jeje, tienes razón._

_King: ¡Por supuesto que la tengo! ¡El gran King-sama jamás se equivoca!_

_Boomer: ¡Si, tienes razón! _

_Hayate: ¡Woof!_

_Boomer: ¿Qué ocurre Hayate?_

_King: Tal vez está diciendo que piensa lo mismo que yo._

_Boomer: ¿Es eso cierto Hayate? ¡Ajajajaja! ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡Te sacare a pasear!_

_King: ¡Oi! Espérame abajo mientras termino de arreglar mis cosas._

_Boomer: De acuerdo._

_**King: Boomer…lo siento pero ahora que te conocí más de cerca, no puedo involucrarte o a los otros en la batalla que se está librando.**_

Fin del flashback (Boomer)

Flashback (Butch)

_Butch: ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!_

_Sync: ¡No grites! Además soy libre de decidir lo que quiera ¿o no?_

_Butch: Si pero…se supone que estás aquí por órdenes del rey Ion. (**Leer hikari no yami rowdyruff boys z**)_

_Sync: ¿Se te olvida que él es mi hermano? Puedo fácilmente regresar y decirle que abandone la misión._

_Butch: ¡Así que harás eso! ¡Correrás con la cola entre las piernas!_

_Sync: ¡Si Butch! ¡Soy un cobarde! ¡Es eso lo que querías oír!_

_Butch: Tsk… ¡Bien! ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Ya no me importa!_

_Sync: Debiste haberlo dicho desde un principio._

_Butch: ¿Quieres que te golpee?_

_Sync: Inténtalo, eso no cambiara mi decisión._

_Butch: Eres un… ¡Pow!_

_Sync: ¡Gugh!_

_Butch: !_

_Sync: …_

_Butch: …_

_Sync: ¿Quieres golpearme de nuevo?_

_Butch: …tsk, no vales mi tiempo._

_**Sync: Butch, no quise ser rudo contigo. Pero no tengo otra opción, de lo contrario ese maldito de la sonrisa lastimara a Ion y a Anise.**_

Fin del flashback (Butch)

-"¿Entonces King y Sync regresaron a sus hogares?" pregunto Fey con cierta tristeza.

-"Dijeron que tenían asuntos pendientes en sus mundos y los chicos lo entendieron, incluso Butch que al principio se mostraba enojado por la decisión de Sync" respondió Jaden.

-"Entiendo" decía el chico de cabello verde mientras se mostraba a Brick comprando varias pociones para el viaje como siempre hacía antes de partir. Luego vemos a Boomer y Hayate jugando muy felices en el parque y por último a Butch sentado en la azotea de una casa mirando muy serio el cielo despejado. Más tarde, el grupo estaba listo para partir a su siguiente destino.

-"Muy bien chicos ¿están listos?" pregunto Brick con una sonrisa.

-"¡Si!" asintió Boomer sonriente al igual que Jaden. Butch en cambio seguía con su actitud seria y Fey estaba preocupado por él.

-"Entonces, ¡vámonos!" exclamo el rowdyruff rojo y con su llave espada abrió un portal justo enfrente de ellos, el cual cruzaron segundos después de ser abierto.

-El viaje no fue tan largo, en cuestión de horas llegaron a su nuevo destino. Una ciudad verdadera con grandes edificios (algunos de cristal), una estación de trenes casi último modelo y lujosos hoteles cerca de la playa. Dando un paso al frente, Brick fue el primero en admirar el lugar.

-"Esto si es un cambio" decía el rowdyruff boy rojo sorprendido mientras Butch leía un aviso pegado en la pared.

-"Estación de **Station Square**" (**Sonic adventure/ Sonic adventure DX**) dijo el rowdyruff boy verde.

-"Station Square debe ser el nombre de la ciudad" sugirió Fey.

-"Eso parece" dijo Jaden.

-"¿Qué vamos a hacer Brick?" pregunto Boomer.

-"Por ahora exploremos el lugar, después nos ocuparemos de nuestra estadía" respondió y se pusieron en marcha, pasando cerca de la estación de trenes. En su interior, un tren llegó al andén y salieron todos los pasajeros luego de que se abrieran las puertas.

-Entre los viajeros, estaban dos jóvenes; uno de largo cabello marrón y ojos del mismo color, vestido con una camisa amarilla con gruesos bordes negros, chaqueta roja, pantalones cortos y zapatos deportivos rojos y blancos. El otro tenía cabello azul oscuro, ojos castaños, camisa anaranjada, chaqueta azul con largas mangas negras, pantalones blancos y zapatos deportivos rojos y negros.

-"¡Woahhhh!" dijo el segundo joven impresionado por lo que veía. "Finalmente llegamos".

-"Si" respondió el primero. "Station Square, una de las ciudades más grandes en el continente norte" dijo y ambos admiraron la estación por unos segundos.

-"Vamos **Hiro**, el torneo comenzará dentro de unas horas" (**Danball senki W**) dijo el joven de cabello marrón.

-"Si, **Ban**-san" (**Danball senki W**) respondió su compañero y ambos se dirigieron a la salida de la estación.

* * *

-Más tarde, el grupo se encontraba descansando en un café luego de haber visitado la mayoría de los lugares de la ciudad. Todos, menos la estación de trenes.

-"Pues…este lugar no parece ser peligroso" dijo Brick mientras observaba el tranquilo ambiente a su alrededor.

-"Se siente casi como en casa" dice Boomer igual de impresionado como su hermano.

-"Sólo que no vivíamos en una gran ciudad" agregó Butch serio con sus brazos cruzados. Nuevamente, su actitud despertó la preocupación de Fey.

-"Jeje, tienes razón" rió el rubio avergonzado.

-"Será mejor que nos vayamos, de lo contrario no llegaremos a tiempo al torneo femenino de karate" le dijo una joven a su acompañante.

-"Tienes razón, pero primero debo ir al baño" respondió el joven y se levanto de la mesa. Por otro lado, Fey había escuchado su conversación y decidió investigar un poco más sobre ese torneo.

-"¿Huh, a dónde vas Fey?" pregunto Brick curioso.

-"Tengo que ir al baño" respondió, luego se alejó de ellos. Minutos más tarde, tanto el joven como Fey regresaron del baño casi al mismo tiempo.

-"¿Estás listo?" le pregunto Brick al chico de cabello verde ya que debían continuar con su exploración del mundo con el fin de encontrar pistas que los llevaran al lago de los recuerdos.

-"Si pero…me preguntaba si Butch y yo podíamos ir a un torneo de karate que comenzará dentro de unas horas" respondió algo inseguro por la respuesta que podría recibir.

-"¿Torneo de karate?" preguntaron Boomer y Jaden confundidos.

-"¿Yo?" pregunto el rowdyruff boy verde en el mismo estado que su hermano y amigo.

-"¡Por supuesto!" respondió Brick.

-"¡¿Qué?!" preguntaron el rubio, el peli marrón y el de cabello azul oscuro sorprendidos.

-"Vamos Butch, ¿no crees que sea divertido?" le pregunto el rowdyruff boy rojo.

-"Si tú lo dices, después de todo tú eres el jefe" respondió el chico de verde y bajó su mirada.

-"Tomaré eso como un si, ¡es todo tuyo Fey!" exclamo con tono de burla.

-"¡Yo no soy un objeto!" le reclamo Butch cómicamente.

-"Jeje, de acuerdo" rió en voz baja el chico de cabello verde. "¡Vamos Butch! El torneo ya va a comenzar" dijo animándolo.

-"Si, si, si" respondió sin motivación alguna y ambos se pusieron en marcha, dejando a los tres jóvenes atrás.

-En el interior de un concurrido edificio, vemos a una joven pelirroja de ojos pardos vestida con un karategui blanco tras bastidores.

-"Concéntrate, concéntrate" murmuraba con sus ojos cerrados.

-"¿Lista para el gran día?" dijo la voz de un joven que rápidamente llamó su atención ya que ella sabía a quien pertenecía.

-"¡Ban, Hiro!" exclamo sorprendida. "¡Vinieron!"

-"Por supuesto" respondió Hiro con una sonrisa.

-"Jamás nos los perderíamos" dijo Ban también sonriendo. "Por eso vinimos, para animarte".

-"Chicos" murmuro** Ran** feliz, casi sin palabras (**danball senki w**).

-"¡Hanasaki Ran!" grito una voz masculina que llamó la atención de los jóvenes, era uno de los organizadores del torneo. "Por favor debe subir a la arena".

-"De acuerdo" respondió ella.

-"Estaremos en las gradas" dijo Ban antes de irse.

-"¡Buena suerte!" exclamo Hiro con una sonrisa y su pulgar en alto.

-"Jeje, gracias" respondió ella. "No se olviden de animarme" y comenzó a alejarse de sus amigos.

-"¡Lo haremos!" grito Ban mientras Ran se dirigía a la arena.

-Sentados en las gradas de la arena, vemos a Butch y Fey, esperando a que terminaran de presentar a todas las jóvenes karatekas, siendo Ran la última de ellas.

-"¿No estás emocionado?" le pregunto el chico de cabello verde.

-"No me gustan mucho este tipo de eventos" respondió muy serio cerrando su ojo.

-"Oo…oh, no lo sabía" dijo muy nervioso mientras una gota de sudor caía de su frente. Sin embargo, su expresión pronto cambio a una seria. "Pensé que esto podría animar a mi tío, pero creo que hasta que no conozca a mi tía e inicien su relación, jamás demostrara completo interés por el deporte" pensó. En ese momento, apagaron las luces de las gradas y dejaron encendidas nada más las de la arena.

-"¡Oh! Parece que ya va a comenzar" dice Fey emocionado y fueron sus palabras las que despertaron la curiosidad del rowdyruff boy verde, quien abrió su ojo para ver el evento. Ban y Hiro también esperaban con ansias que iniciara el torneo desde sus asientos, lejanos al de los dos primeros jóvenes.

-"¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Jóvenes de todas las edades! ¡Bienvenidos al torneo anual de karate femenino!" decía el anunciador al mismo tiempo que, afuera del edificio, una sombra se preparaba para irrumpir en el evento.

-"¡Antes de iniciar, nuestro alcalde dará unas palabras de agradecimiento!" decía mientras que la sombra fácilmente se escabullía frente las narices de la seguridad.

-"Gracias, muchas gracias a todos. Es para mí un honor ser parte de este evento que reúne a las mejores jóvenes karatekas del mundo, claro que esto no pudo haber ocurrido sin la ayuda de nuestra campeona Michelle" dijo el acalde refiriéndose a una mujer, a su derecha, rubia de ojos azules y extravagante collar con esmeralda color roja que colgaba en su cuello.

-"Por favor Sr. Alcalde no es para tanto" respondió ella avergonzada.

-"¡Pero es cierto!" dijo él con cierto tono burlesco. Ninguno se imagino que mientras ellos seguían hablando tranquilamente, la sombra se acercaba cada vez más a la arena.

-Una vez que el alcalde terminó su discurso y el micrófono le fue entregado al anunciador, éste se preparó para dar inicio al torneo.

-"Y nuestras primeras combatientes son Ran Hanasaki de Japón y Mel de Station Square" dijo. En ese momento, la joven pelirroja subió a la arena, seguida por una chica de largo cabello azul oscuro que cubría sus ojos.

-"¡Vamos Ran!" grito Hiro.

-"¡Puedes hacerlo!" grito Ban.

-En el momento en que ambas karatekas intercambiaron miradas, Ran no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada por la joven que parecía estar fuera de la realidad.

-"Algo no esta bien" pensó preocupada.

-"¡Preparadas!" exclamo el árbitro, asustando a la pelirroja que rápidamente asumió su pose ofensiva al igual que su contrincante.

-"¡Comiencen!" dijo. Sin embargo, apenas el árbitro dio inicio a la pelea, Mel bajó sus brazos y cabeza, confundiendo a Ran y los otros.

-"¿Qué ocurre allá abajo?" se preguntaba el público. "¿Acaso se está rindiendo?" preguntaban otros que, al igual que los organizadores, estaban tan confundidos como los jóvenes héroes. Poco sabían lo que se ocultaba detrás de la misteriosa chica de azul.

-Cuando el árbitro trató de hacerla reaccionar, ella con un rápido movimiento lo arrojó contra una pared, luego sacó del camino a Ran con un empujón y se abalanzó sobre la campeona Michelle.

-En el aire, el cuerpo de Mel comenzó a cambiar al de un erizo negro con ojos rojos, la joven era nada menos que Mephiles disfrazado, quien se había colado en el torneo para robar la esmeralda roja que traía en su cuello. No obstante, y sin previo aviso, la sombra que hacía unos minutos había entrado sin permiso al edificio, detuvo a Mephiles antes que lograra arrebatarle la esmeralda roja a la mujer.

-"Jeje, lo siento Mephiles" dijo una voz sarcástica muy conocida por los residentes de Station Square. "Pero se acabo el juego" completo el misterioso héroe que resulto ser nada menos que el erizo más rápido y amistoso del lugar **Sonic the hedgehog**.

* * *

**Pequeño crossover entre el anime danball senki W y la mascota de sega Sonic the hedgehog XD Estoy seguro que encontraran el capitulo de su agrado =D (especialmente porque no veremos personajes humanos molestos como los que aparecieron en sonic X ¬¬ creo que ya saben a quienes me refiero) En fin, sigan en sintonía porque en cuestión de algunos cápitulos, la primera parte de hnyrrbz season 2 llegará a su fin (luego iniciaría la segunda parte XD)**

**Preview:**

**Sonic: Y pensar que todo esto se hubiera podido evitar si no te hubieran revivido**

**Mephiles: Jejeje, tonto erizo. Con el poder que acabo de obtener, ni tú, ni tus amigos podrán detenerme**

**Brick: Ya que tenemos que esperar, ¿qué les parece si nos tomamos el día libre?**

**Boomer: Pero...**

**?: Jejeje, relájate socio**

**Butch: Genial...**

**Héroes: No se pierdan el siguiente episodio! "Un día de diversión"**

**?: Prepárate para conocer el poder de ¡El Tigre!**


	32. Chapter 29

Cáp.29-Un día de diversión

-"¡Así que lo enviaron a propósito!" pregunto Jaden sorprendido, mientras los dos rowdyruff boys se disponían a comer sus helados.

-"Por supuesto" respondió Brick después de darle una lamida a su helado de fresa. "Es obvio que todavía sigue enojado por lo de Sync".

-"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"

-"Porque lo conocemos muy bien" intervino Boomer después de darle una probada a su helado de chocolate. "Butch no es el tipo de persona que tenga muchos amigos, si no está con nosotros entonces prefiere estar solo".

-"Aunque hayan discutido y peleado a cada momento. Butch sentía que había conocido a una persona similar a él, alguien que podía entenderlo y que comprendía la mayoría de sus acciones".

-"Y más importante que no lo juzgara" añadió el rubio luego de darle un poco de su helado a Hayate.

-"¡Boomer!" le replico Brick a su hermano, ya que había dicho algo que no debió haber dicho.

-"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" le pregunto Jaden curioso. Los dos rowdyruff boys se miraron entre sí preocupados por unos segundos, hasta que Brick rompió el silencio con un largo suspiro.

-"Creo que ya no hay vuelta atrás" decía mientras recordaba anécdotas de su pasado. "Cuando éramos niños, la mayoría de los chicos se juntaban conmigo y Boomer pero no muchos se juntaban con Butch, me atrevería a decir que casi nadie se juntaba con él. Pensaban que por su personalidad seria, apariencia y por el tiempo que pasaba solo era un bravucón. Con el paso del tiempo Butch terminó adaptando esa nueva imagen que ellos le dieron, convirtiéndose en una persona que tiende a golpear antes de hablar".

-De vuelta en el torneo, vemos como los dos erizos intercambiaban miradas molestas mientra la audiencia y participantes estaban atónitos por su aparición tan repentina en medio de una pelea.

-"Nos volvemos a ver…**Sonic**" dijo Mephiles enfatizando su nombre con un tono enojado.

"No puedo decir que estoy feliz de verte Mephiles, me agradabas más cuando no eras más que una nube de humo después de nuestra última batalla" le respondió (**Sonic the hedgehog**).

"Erizo arrogante, acabare contigo y esa gran boca tuya con el nuevo poder que acabo de obtener" y de la nada, una gran sombra salió de los pies de Mephiles y cubrió toda la arena. De ésta, empezaron a surgir muchos sincorazones de diferentes tamaños y formas que pronto comenzaron a causar estragos en por todo el lugar. En medio del caos, Butch y Fey estaban estupefactos, obviamente la llegada del erizo oscuro más la de los sincorazones los había sorprendido.

-"¡Imposible, cómo pudo invocar a tantos en sólo segundos!" murmuro el chico de cabello verde con un tono sorpresivo.

-"Ahora eso es lo de menos, vamos tenemos que transformarnos" le dijo el rowdyruff boy verde. El otro joven, en respuesta, asintió y mientras la muchedumbre se dirigía a la salida de emergencias más cercana, los dos chicos se ocultaron bajo las gradas y rápidamente se transformaron.

-"¡Chaotic Butch!"

-"¡Tyranno Aura!"

-Una vez transformados, los dos comenzaron su trabajo de salvar a la gente que estaba a punto de ser atacada por los sincorazones. El rowdyruff boy verde cortaba a sus enemigos con su kwan dao mientras el chico de cabello rosado usaba sus poderosas manos para rasguñar a sus enemigos y sus fuertes pies para patearlos. Ninguno de los dos sabía que tanto Ban como Hiro no habían abandonado el edificio ya que su amiga Ran todavía estaba en la arena, imposibilitada de abandonar el lugar por los innumerables enemigos a su alrededor.

-"¡Ran, Ran!" gritaba el chico de cabello marrón.

-"¡Dónde estás Ran!" la llamó su otro amigo.

-"¡Ban, Hiro!" grito ella en respuesta. Cuando los dos dirigieron sus miradas hacia ella, vieron que estaba rodeada por varios sincorazones que trataban de robar su corazón pero ella los mantenía lejos de ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ban tomó una silla plegable y golpeó a uno de los sincorazones nada más para llamar su atención. Hiro tampoco se quedó atrás y ayudó a su compañero, pronto los sincorazones rodearon a los tres jóvenes quienes ahora estaban indefensos contra las criaturas de la oscuridad.

-"¡Tyranno claw!" grito Fey y cortó a varios de los sincorazones.

-"¡Aerial cutter!" exclamo Butch derrotando al resto de los enemigos. Una vez que estuvieron todos derrotados, Ran no pudo evitar sentirse atraída por el rowdyruff boy que estaba frente de ella.

-"¿Están bien?" les pregunto Butch, haciendo que la chica regresara a la realidad.

-"Si" asintió Ban. "Gracias".

-"Fey llévalos a la salida más cercana mientras yo me encargo del resto".

-"Si" asintió el chico. "Por aquí"

-"Vamos Ran" le dijo Ban.

-"O… ¡oh si!" respondió ella y los jóvenes se dirigieron a la salida. Apenas se fueron, Butch sonrió de una forma orgullosa e hizo girar su kwan dao por encima de su hombro.

-"Tal vez pueda liberar un poco de tensión con éste" dijo con cierto sarcasmo refiriéndose a Mephiles, a quien esperaba hacer daño para liberar un poco la ira que tenía en su interior.

-En la arena, ambos erizos intercambiaban golpes y patadas sin descanso; con el fin de derrotar a su posible Némesis.

-"Ha…ha…ha" jadeaba el erizo azul algo cansado. "Debo admitirlo Mephiles, has mejorado más de lo que esperaba".

-"Esta vez no perderé Sonic, haré que esta ciudad sea tragada por la oscuridad así sea lo último que haga".

-"Jejeje, tendrás que pasar sobre mi para hacerlo" le respondió con una sonirsa mientras se señalaba con su pulgar derecho.

-"Eso será muy sencillo".

-"¡Aerial cutter ground!" grito una voz detrás de él. Cuando Mephiles se dio la vuelta ya era muy tarde, el ataque de viento de Butch derribó al erizo de los ojos rojos sobre la arena.

-"Vaya que fue fácil" dijo el rowdyruff boy verde con cierta decepción en su voz.

-"Oye ¿Qué no eres tú uno de los tres hermanos amigos de Sora?" le pregunto Sonic, sacando a Butch de sus pensamientos.

-"¿Huh? ¿Nos conocemos?" pregunto confundido.

-"Tal vez no me recuerdes porque no estuvimos juntos en ese momento, pero yo también estuve en la pelea contra esa bruja en ese mundo desierto" respondió con una sonrisa señalándose (**leer Kingdom hearts ep. 1 sendero del héroe**).

-"¡Oh! Entiendo" dijo Butch con cierta sorpresa. Mientras conversaban, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Mephiles no estaba del todo inconsciente.

-"Es cierto" murmuro el erizo oscuro. "Ahora recuerdo, tú eres uno de esos chicos que nos causo problemas en el pasado" dijo apenas estuvo de pie. "Jejeje…perfecto, ahora podré acabar con dos estorbos en lugar de uno" y usando la misma estrategia que antes, una densa sombra cubrió la arena y esta vez, de la oscuridad, salieron varios erizos negros.

-"¡Ataquen!" y las copias oscuras se abalanzaron sobre Sonic y Butch a una increíble velocidad. Los erizos eran tan rápidos como el mismísimo erizo azul en persona, esto dificultaba mucho la situación actual de los dos héroes, ya que era fácil pelear contra uno pero no contra cinco o seis al mismo tiempo.

-"¡Butch!" grito Fey justo cuando llegó a la arena, sólo para ver que su futuro tío estaba a merced de los erizos oscuros. Fue cuando el chico regresó a la normalidad.

-"Creo que tendré que usarlo para esta situación" murmuro y corrió hacia la arena. En ella, Butch y Sonic eran constantemente golpeados por los erizos oscuros quienes no les daban descanso, hasta que los dejaron cansados y malheridos sobre la arena.

-"Este es el fin para ustedes" les dijo Mephiles mientras se acercaba hacia ellos.

-"¡Ni lo sueñes!" exclamo Fey llamando su atención.

-"¡Fey olvídate de nosotros!" le grito Butch con el fin de que se salvara, pero el chico de cabello verde no lo hizo.

-"No destruirás a nadie si yo puedo evitarlo" decía el chico del futuro mientras que en su espalda, aparecía la figura humana de un hombre de largo cabello verde con orejas de conejo; vestido con un traje azul y bufanda blanca.

-"**Kousoku Toushi Robin **(lightspeed fighter Robin) _Inazuma eleven go chrono stone_" dijo Fey refiriéndose al enorme ente que estaba detrás de él. "¡**Armed**!" exclamo y el humano con orejas de conejo se unió al chico. Cuando lo hizo, una armadura azul brillante cubrió su cuerpo.

-"F…Fey…" susurro Butch sorprendido.

-"Aquí voy" dijo y en cuestión de segundos pudo patear a uno de los erizos antes que éste pudiera reaccionar. Los dos erizos y el rowdyruff boy verde estaban sorprendidos, la velocidad de Fey era superior a la de los erizos oscuros. Inmediatamente, todos los erizos decidieron atacar al chico de cabello verde quien logró esquivar ataque tras ataque para luego responder con el doble de fuerza con sus puños o patadas y en cuestión de minutos derrotó a todos los erizos oscuros.

-"Imposible…" murmuro Mephiles sin aliento.

-"¿Están bien?" les pregunto Fey a Butch y Sonic mientras los ayudaba a levantarse.

-"Si" respondió el chico de cabello azul oscuro todavía adolorido.

-"Creo que es hora que use todo mi poder" decía mientras su pecho se abría. En su interior, había dos esmeraldas; una amarilla y una gris.

-"¡Las esmeraldas caos!" exclamo Sonic preocupado.

-"Así es Sonic, con el poder de las esmeraldas caos más la esencia de los sincorazones que corre por mi cuerpo, ¡podré conquistar este mundo!" exclamo y un intenso brillo negro encegueció a nuestros héroes. Para cuando éste terminó, Mephiles ya no estaba.

-Horas más tarde, los jóvenes se encontraban hospedados en un lujoso hotel luego de que alcalde se los retribuyera por haberlos ayudado a echar al erizo malvado de la arena. Sin embargo, no podían relajarse mucho. De acuerdo con lo que les contó Sonic, había siete esmeraldas caos, de las cuales Mephiles tenía dos en su posesión. La que estaba en posesión de Michelle se le fue entregada al valiente erizo azul que decidió llevársela a su amigo **Tails** para que pudiera crear pequeños dispositivos capaces de rastrear las restantes antes que Mephiles.

-"Y pensar que aún cuando tengamos todos los lujos, no podemos disfrutarlos" dijo Brick mientras veía la piscina del hotel a través de la ventana.

-"¡Aghr!" exclamo Butch adolorido mientras su hermano Boomer terminaba de vendarlo.

-"Lo siento" respondió el rubio apenado. "Si hubiéramos estado con ustedes, tal vez esto no hubiera pasado".

-"Por favor Boomer no te preocupes por eso" dijo el rowdyruff boy verde con una pequeña sonrisa, después miró a Fey al otro lado de la habitación. "Deberías agradecerle a Fey que logró asustarlo con su nuevo poder".

-"O… ¡oh, no fue nada! ¡En serio!" respondió avergonzado. En ese momento, Jaden colocó su brazo de una forma muy jovial sobre los hombros del nervioso chico.

-"¡Vamos, vamos Fey! Admítelo, fuiste la estrella del show" dice el joven de cabello marrón muy sonriente.

-"S…si" asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Listo Brick" dijo el rowdyruff boy azul luego de que terminara de vendar a su hermano. En ese momento, el chico de cabello naranja dejó de mirar a través de la ventana y caminó hacia Butch igual que Jaden.

-"¿Es necesario que deba hacerlo de esta forma?" le pregunto Brick a su maestro que asintió seriamente.

-"Tu hechizo _cura_ aún no ha llegado al máximo nivel, por lo tanto debemos asegurarnos de que las heridas que no puedas curar con tu magia lo hagan las vendas y los otros medicamentos" respondió Jaden.

-"Entiendo" murmuro Brick. "¡Master Brick!" y se transformó para invocar su llave espada que luego colocó por encima de la cabeza de su hermano. "**Cura**" dijo y una luz verde acompañada por hojas mágicas cayó sobre su hermano.

* * *

-A la mañana siguiente, en la playa que estaba justo al lado del hotel, vemos al grupo de jóvenes preparándose para disfrutar de un día soleado. El rowdyruff boy rojo fue el primero en pisar la suave pero caliente arena, después dio un silbido de admiración.

-"¡Esto si es lo que llamó un perfecto día para ir a la playa!" decía con mucho entusiasmo mientras veía todo a su alrededor.

-"Emmmm…qué no deberíamos estar buscando las cuatro esmeraldas caos restantes" pregunto Boomer con cierta inocencia al mismo tiempo que una gota de sudor caía de su cabeza.

-"Si pudiera hacerlo lo haría, pero recuerda lo que nos dijo Sonic ayer" respondió mientras recordaba lo sucedido.

Flashback

_Brick: ¡Un día!_

_Sonic: Es lo más rápido que le tomara a Tails construir al menos tres rastreadores de esmeraldas caos. Créeme si no posees la habilidad innata para rastrearlas como **Knuckles**, **Rouge** o **Shadow**, encontrar las restantes será una tarea muy difícil._

_Brick: Entiendo._

_Sonic: No te preocupes, acabo de convencer al gruñón de Shadow y al testarudo de Knuckles para que nos ayuden. La que me preocupa es Rouge, aún si trabaja para las fuerzas especiales, su codicia por las joyas puede hacer que se meta en problemas y Mephiles es peligroso._

_Brick: Eso no lo dudo. De acuerdo, avísanos si llegas a necesitar ayuda._

_Sonic: Cuenten con ello._

Fin del flashback

-"Lo que podemos hacer ahora es esperar a que Tails termine de construir los rastreadores para así poder iniciar la búsqueda" le explicó Brick.

-"Supongo que tienes razón" respondió Boomer derrotado.

-"¡No lo supongas!" exclamo el chico de cabello naranja mientras le daba una fuerte palmada en la espalda a su hermano rubio. "Piensa que son como nuestras vacaciones".

-"Ejejeje, si" respondió algo adolorido, después del golpe que había recibido.

-"¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡No perdamos un momento más! ¿Qué dicen chicos? ¡Vamos!" exclamo Brick completamente eufórico con su puño en el aire.

-"¡Si!" respondieron sus hermanos y amigos igual de felices.

-No muy lejos, en una larga silla plegable, vemos a un joven de 15 años de piel oscura; cabello rizado negro chocolate y ojos esmeraldas disfrutando de su día en la playa. Con un largo suspiro movió un poco sus lentes de sol, revelando una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo. Una vez que vio no había nada fuera de lo común, sonrió y continuó con su descanso.

-"Parece que esta vez _el Tigre_ podrá relajarse un poco" dijo para luego acomodarse en su silla. Sin embargo, su descanso no duro mucho ya que un balón de voleibol blanco lo golpeó en el rostro.

-"¡Oigan tengan más cuidado idi…!" exclamo molesto con el balón en la mano, pero no terminó de decir la palabra porque justo enfrente de él estaba una pequeña niña temerosa a punto de llorar.

-"A…aajajajaja ¡pero que tonto fui al meter mi cara en el camino!" respondió avergonzado, después le devolvió el balón amablemente a la joven que luego sonrió y se alejo de él.

-"Tal vez ahora si pueda…" decía mientras se preparaba para dormir cuando el mismo balón blanco lo volvió a golpear en el rostro.

-"¡Oye pequeña por qué no te vas a jugar a…! Oh…" murmuro con el balón en su mano una vez que vio que los responsables eran un grupo de jóvenes fornidos mayores que él. Segundos más tarde, se ve al mismo chico sosteniendo un gran pedazo de hielo sobre el ojo donde estaba su cicatriz, al parecer uno de los sujetos le había dejado un morado en el ojo luego de haberlo golpeado.

-"De acuerdo, tal vez no será un día tan relajado" se dijo a sí mismo y decidió no pensar mucho en el asunto, sólo descansar un poco.

-A diferencia del pésimo día del joven del joven de cabello rizado, nuestros héroes parecían estar teniendo el mejor día de sus vidas después de numerosas batallas sin descanso contra los sincorazones u otro villano.

-"¡Jajajaja! ¡Tomen!" exclamo Brick alegre en el mar mientras les arrojaba agua con sus manos a sus hermanos y compañeros.

-"¡Brick!" respondió Butch molesto. Al parecer él fue el único que no disfruto que lo mojaran (xD) Más tarde, vemos a los rowdyruff boys (rojo y verde) construyendo arduamente un castillo de arena. Después de haber hecho una torre de arena, Brick secó un poco de sudor de su frente.

-"¿Cómo vas Boomer?" le pregunto el chico de cabello naranja y miro cómo iba su hermano rubio. Apenas lo hizo, quedó sin aliento.

-"Oh, bien. De hecho ya termine" respondió el rowdyruff boy azul. Al parecer, él había decidido irse por lo grande y construyó un gran palacio de arena con múltiples detalles. Esto obviamente se ganó los aplausos de Jaden y Fey pero las miradas molestas de sus dos hermanos. Nuevamente en el mar, vemos a Brick surfeando una ola como un profesional.

-"¡Así se hace Brick!" grito Boomer desde la orilla, acompañado por los felices ladridos de Hayate y las expresiones alegres de Jaden y Fey.

-"¡Jeje!" rió el chico de cabello naranja con su pulgar en alto. Sin embargo, esta distracción hizo que el rowdyruff boy perdiera el balance y cayera al agua. Cuando emergió del mar, escupió algo de agua salada y dirigió su mirada a su hermano Butch que montaba la ola mucho mejor que él, incluso que el resto de los surfistas ya que logró saltar la ola y dar algunas piruetas en el aire.

-"Presumido" dijo Brick haciendo un puchero.

-"Sólo estás celoso" respondió con una sonrisa orgullosa. Más tarde, vemos nuevamente a los tres rowdyruff boys en el agua. El chico de azul estaba jugando alegremente con Hayate en el mar mientras sus hermanos jugaban a las peleas. Brick era quien cargaba a Butch en sus hombros, y él la persona que empujaba a sus contrincantes al agua. Ambos parecían ser el dúo perfecto.

-"¡Quién sigue!" pregunto Brick de forma arrogante. No muy lejos de ellos, estaban Fey y Jaden, a quien se le ocurrió una idea que luego le susurro al chico de cabello verde en el oído.

-"De acuerdo" asintió Fey con una sonrisa.

-"¡Hagámoslo!" murmuro Jaden alegre.

-"¡Tyranno Aura!" exclamo el primer joven. Esto, llamo la atención de los dos hermanos quienes fueron derribados con facilidad.

-"¡No es justo chicos! ¡Nada de poderes!" exclamo Brick algo molesto después que él y su hermano salieron del agua. Más tarde, vemos a todo el grupo descansando bajo una sombrilla luego de una larga serie de juegos y diversión.

-"Odio admitirlo, pero tenías razón Brick" dijo Butch con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Si" respondió Boomer con el mismo estado de ánimo. "Realmente fue bueno venir a la playa el día de hoy".

-"Ven, se los dije" dijo con cierta ironía. "Además pienso que nos lo merecíamos después de todo lo que hemos hecho" decía el chico al mismo tiempo que, no muy lejos de ellos, el joven de cabello negro rizado iba hacia una pequeña cabaña.

-"Otro hielo Smith" pidió el joven del ojo morado.

-"¿Mal día Manny?"** (El tigre, las aventuras de Manny Rivera)** pregunto el dueño de la cabaña mientras limpiaba un vaso de vidrio.

-"Al menos nada mas terminé con un ojo morado" respondió algo cansado al mismo tiempo que sentaba cerca de la barra.

-"¡Si! Nada de sincorazones, ni problemas, sólo diversión, diversión y diversión" dijo Brick con una sonrisa, recostándose sobre su toalla que estaba en la arena. Pronto se arrepentiría de sus palabras ya que del mar emergió un sincorazon gigante con forma de una serpiente roja con ojos amarillos, una vez que estuvo fuera del agua lanzó un desgarrador rugido.

-"¡No puede ser!" exclamo Boomer sorprendido.

-"¡Un sincorazon!" exclamo Butch en el mismo estado que su hermano.

-"Sabía que era muy bueno para ser cierto" dijo Brick en tono de decepción mientras se sentaba en la arena.

-El sincorazon rugió una segunda vez, asustando a toda la gente, momento en el que los jóvenes decidieron que era hora de actuar antes de que alguien resultara herido. Jaden fue el primero en tomar la iniciativa e invocó su llave espada.

-"Fey y yo trataremos de detenerlo, ustedes aprovechen la oportunidad para buscar sus cinturones" les dijo el joven de cabello marrón con seriedad. Los tres hermanos asintieron y se dirigieron a los vestidores. Apenas se fueron, los dos jóvenes se prepararon para encarar al enorme sincorazon. Ninguno de ellos lo sabia, pero un cuarto joven los ayudaría en su batalla.

-En el momento en que el sincorazon obligó a que los bañistas abandonaran la playa, Manny supo que era lo que tenía que hacer. Mientras el dueño del pequeño bar playero corrió a buscar refugió, el joven miró a la serpiente y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro.

-"Tal vez pueda descargarme un poco con éste" dijo mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de golpear un poco al reptil y liberar algo de su ira. Después, rápidamente se dirigió a los vestidores.

-En los vestidores, vemos que los rowdyruff boys son los primeros en llegar y encontrar sus casilleros. Los abrieron y cada uno, velozmente, se colocó el cinturón alrededor de su cintura.

-"Muy bien, ¡vamos!" les dijo Brick a sus hermanos quienes asintieron. Luego los tres se dirigieron a la playa de nuevo. Justo cuando salieron de los vestidores, Manny entró y se dirigió a su casillero, del cual sacó un uniforme negro con cola de tigre, botas marrones, un par de guantes con garras y una máscara marrón con mechones blancos en los costados.

-"Al menos el ojo morado no se va a ver" suspiro aliviado y empezó a vestirse.

-En la playa, vemos a Jaden y Fey luchando arduamente con la enorme serpiente que ya estaba en la orilla, parecía que quería destruir el hotel pero nuestros héroes no iban a permitírselo.

-"¡**Bubble rain!"** exclamo el joven de cabello marrón y de su llave espada salieron innumerables burbujas que impactaron el cuerpo de la serpiente, lastimándola. Apenas estuvo distraída, el chico de cabello rosado se preparó para lanzar su más poderoso ataque, abrió su boca y comenzó a acumular energía en ella.

-"¡Tyranno roar!" y disparó un rayo color rosado que si bien pudo causarle mucho daño, no eliminó al sincorazon.

-"Tsk" masculló Fey molesto al ver que su ataque no fue lo suficientemente fuerte. La serpiente trató de atacarlos pero fue interrumpida por otros ataques.

- "¡Flamrenga!" y varias bolas de fuego se impactaron en el cuerpo del reptil.

-"¡**Frozen bullet!"** y varios pedazos de hielo golpearon su cuerpo.

-"¡Aerial cutter ground!" y una ráfaga de viento, seguida por una gran montaña de arena cubrieron a la enorme serpiente. Los tres ataques provinieron de Brick, Boomer y Butch quienes ya estaban transformados.

-"¡Eso te enseñara a no arruinar nuestro día!" le dijo el rowdyruff boy rojo a su enemigo. Sin embargo, éste no estaba tendido en la arena; en cambio, había un gran hoyo donde se suponía que debía estar.

-"¿Huh? Pero…a dónde se fue" se pregunto confundido mientras que Jaden y Fey se unían con sus compañeros, el último chico pudo notar un movimiento extraño en la arena.

-"¡Cuidado!" grito y empujó a los tres hermanos justo antes que la serpiente sincorazon emergiera de las profundidades de la arena, sólo para introducirse de nuevo; levantando una gran cantidad de ésta en el área.

-"¡Cough, cough, cough!" tosió Brick mientras se recuperaba al igual que sus hermanos. "¡No puede ser! También puede moverse bajo tierra" expresó, molesto de las habilidades del sincorazon que parecían demostrar que era un enemigo tenaz. Nuevamente, Fey pudo sentir como la enorme serpiente se movía debajo de ellos exhaustivamente. Poco a poco comenzó a cercar a los jóvenes en un pequeño círculo, todos estaban atentos a los movimientos del gran reptil que parecía cazar igual que como lo haría un tiburón en el mar.

-"¡Ahí viene!" grito Fey señalando hacia el frente y efectivamente, la arena empezó a levantarse abruptamente; formando un camino hacia ellos. De pronto la enorme cabeza de la serpiente salió de la arena y se preparó para devorar a la persona que estaba en su camino, en este caso Butch. No obstante, esto nunca ocurrió ya que una cadena negra envolvió a la serpiente y se aseguró en su cuerpo gracias a un guante con forma de garra de tigre que se clavó en el reptil.

-"¡Groargahrh!" rugió el sincorazon adolorido.

-"¡Phew! Parece que llegué a tiempo" dijo la voz de un joven que llamó la atención de los otros. Cuando ellos dirigieron sus miradas al responsable, vieron a un chico con traje negro y máscara de gato color marrón reteniendo al reptil rojo.

-"¡No hay un reto grande o villano infame que pueda escapar de las garras de! …_El Tigre_" dijo con un tono desafiante.

* * *

**Hooooola! XD Si, el cápitulo terminó de una forma MUY diferente a la que tenía planeada previamente pero confió en que será de su agrado a un 110% hehehehe XD. En fin, creo que todos podemos estar de acuerdo en que si algo tuvo en común ppg y ppgz fue la aparición de superhéroes que no eran nada super (el mayor América "creo q asi se llamaba..." y Johnny Cosmos "creo" XD) Así que decidí incluir un posible superhéroe/supervillano a la historia (aunque creo que ya saben de que bando está XD) Sin más que decir, los veré en la siguiente parte ciao! =D**

**Preview:**

**Brick: **_El Tigre?_

**Boomer: Superhéroe?**

**Butch: Pfff. Sin ofender, pero sin poderes no eres nada heroico**

**Manny: No me parece gracioso!**

**Jaden: Ummm...chicos...tal vez quieran dejar su pelea para otro momento**

**Sonic: Si! Ya tenemos los rastreadores es hora de buscar las esmeraldas caos restantes**

**Héroes: No se pierdan el siguiente episodio! "El relato del joven!"**

**Fey: Algo no está bien con Manny, tal vez el Prof. Ken sepa algo **


	33. Chapter 30

Cáp.30-El relato del joven

_-"¡Phew! Parece que llegué a tiempo. ¡No hay un reto grande o villano infame que pueda escapar de las garras de! …__El Tigre__"_

-La aparición del misterioso joven parecía haberlos salvado del sincorazon, en especial al rowdyruff boy verde que por poco iba a ser el almuerzo de la gran serpiente. Sin embargo, era obvio que la fuerza del joven no era la misma del reptil rojo que poco a poco amenazaba con arrastrar al Tigre con él.

-"¡Nnghgnghg!" musitaba el joven héroe usando toda su energía para detener al sincorazon. "Ummm…chicos no me vendría mal una ayudita" dijo el Tigre con el fin d hacer reaccionar a Brick y los otros que todavía estaban estupefactos por su aparición.

-"o…¡Oh, si! ¡Muy bien chicos ataquemos juntos!" les ordeno el rowdyruff boy rojo a sus hermanos y amigos quienes asintieron con expresiones serias.

-"¡**Hyper Burst**!" dijo Brick creando una gran onda cortante de fuego.

-"¡**Thunderbolt**!" exclamo Boomer usando su ataque de trueno.

-"¡**Aerial cutter ground**!" grito Butch usando su ataque de aire y tierra.

-"¡**Brave ignition**!" dijo Jaden usando su magia de fuego.

-"¡**Tyranno roar**!" exclamo Fey usando su potente rayo.

-Los cinco ataques se combinaron creando una gran esfera de energía amarilla que se impacto en el cuerpo del enorme sincorazon con tal fuerza que pudo penetrar su áspera y dura piel. Pronto la enorme serpiente roja comenzó a desintegrarse en partículas negras hasta que su corazón abandonó su cuerpo y desapareció en el cielo.

-"Phew, finalmente" suspiro Brick mientras limpiaba un poco de sudor de su frente.

-"¡Muchas gracias valientes ciudadanos! Con su ayuda pudimos patear el trasero de esa gran serpiente" exclamo el Tigre llamando la atención de los otros. Cuando se dieron la vuelta; varias expresiones se centraron en él, de las cuales dos en específica eran diversas: una era de completa sorpresa y confusión y la otra de molestia y envidia.

-"No sé quien te creas pero esto no es una historieta de superhéroes, pudiste haber salido herido" le dijo Butch con cierto tono de arrogancia.

-"¿Estás bromeando? ¡Que no viste como pude detenerlo con una sola mano!" le reclamo el Tigre molesto.

-"Dirás que apenas podías detenerlo" respondió con cierto sarcasmo.

-"¡Era mucho más grande que yo!" exclamo el joven enojado pero a la vez avergonzado de que comparado con ellos, él sólo se podía valer por su fuerza física y garras. "¡Además apuesto que tú tampoco hubieras podido detenerlo!" y pronto ambos jóvenes empezaron una discusión innecesaria de un problema irrelevante mientras los otros sólo los veían avergonzados.

-Con un largo suspiro, Brick decidió que era hora de detenerlos antes que su discusión se tornara mas violenta. "Bien, bien chicos separémonos y no lleguemos al segundo round" dijo el chico de cabello naranja alejándolos el uno del otro.

-"Hmph, no importa de todas maneras ya cumplí con mi trabajo" dijo algo enojado el Tigre y pronto se alejó de ellos con sus garras extendibles con las que se aferró de la cornisa del hotel para luego impulsarse hacia el techo.

-"¡Oye espera!" trato de detenerlo Brick pero ya era tarde, el misterioso joven se había marchado.

-"Déjalo que se vaya, así no tendremos problemas protegiéndolo" respondió Butch de brazos cruzados.

-"Sabes pudiste haber sido amable con él, después de todo trató de salvarte" añadió Boomer.

-"No necesitaba que me ayudara, lo tenia todo controlado" le dijo nuevamente con cierta arrogancia. Sabiendo que no podría convencerlo de lo contrario, Brick prefirió dejar todo como estaba.

-A los pocos segundos, Jaden pudo escuchar las voces de varias personas que se dirigían adonde ellos estaban. Pensando rápidamente, decidió que sería mejor que nadie los viera para no causar tanto alboroto y mantener los interrogatorios lejos de ellos.

-"Chicos será mejor que nos vayamos, sino no nos dejaran irnos sin responder algunas preguntas" sugirió el joven de cabello marrón.

-"Si, tienes razón" asintió Brick y el grupo corrió en dirección hacia el hotel, donde podrían mezclarse con la multitud y evadir a la seguridad.

-En los vestidores, vemos a Manny terminando de guardar su traje del tigre en su mochila, sólo le faltaba poner sus garras extendibles.

-"Jamás imagine que hubieran otros héroes jóvenes además de mi" se dijo a si mismo muy pensativo preparándose para guardar sus guantes cuando…

-"¡Rápido, antes que alguien decida venir acá!" exclamo Brick entrando en los vestidores rápidamente con sus hermanos. Su alboroto hizo que el joven de cabello rizado se asustara como un gato asustadizo. En cuestión de segundos, saltó hacia el techo y clavó sus garras en éste.

-"No puedo creer que nuestras vacaciones hayan terminado de esta forma" decía el rowdyruff boy rojo regresando a su apariencia normal como sus hermanos, sin percatarse que Manny estaba viendo todo sorprendido.

-"Pensé que habías dicho que era nuestro día de descanso" decía Boomer mientras recogía sus cosas.

-"Déjalo Boomer, lo mejor es no recordarle lo poco responsable que en verdad es" responde Butch con un tono de burla mientras hacia lo mismo que sus hermanos.

-"¡Cállense!" exclamo Brick avergonzado terminando de recoger sus cosas para luego abandonar los vestidores seguidos por sus hermanos. Viendo que no había nadie más allí y tampoco parecía que los hermanos regresarían, Manny decidió descolgarse del techo para luego aterrizar en cuatro patas y ponerse de pie.

-"Je, así que esas son sus verdaderas identidades" sonrió el joven maliciosamente.

-Dentro del hotel, específicamente el lobby, se encontraban todas las personas conglomeradas, incluyendo Jaden que esperaba pacientemente el regreso de los tres rowdyruff boys.

-"¡Hey!" dijo la voz de Brick llamando al joven de cabello marrón que se dio la vuelta. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

-"No mucho, los oficiales cerraron la entrada a la playa mientras terminan la investigación" le respondía Jaden mientras Boomer miraba de un lado a otro entre la multitud preocupado.

-"¿Dónde está Fey?" pregunto el rubio.

-"Dijo que debía hacer algo muy importante y subió a nuestra habitación" decía mientras que arriba, en el cuarto donde se hospedaban, Fey usaba una laptop que había decidido comprar durante su estadía en Station Square. Tecleando rápidamente pronto entró en Internet.

-"Espero que esté allí" decía preocupado mientras usaba el teclado de la mini computadora hasta que el equipo le dio una respuesta. Sin embargo, no era la que esperaba. La pantalla se tornó azul y los rostros de un pequeño perro robot con largas orejas marrones (una feliz del lado izquierdo y una triste del lado derecho) aparecieron.

-"Lo siento pero el Prof. Ken está ocupado en estos momentos. Dejé su mensaje y él se comunicara con usted más rápido que un átomo en movimiento" decían los rostros del perrito mecánico al mismo tiempo, esto hizo que Fey suspirara decepcionado.

-"Debí haberlo imaginado" dijo con cierta tristeza. Pensando detenidamente por unos minutos, su rostro se tornó serio. "Le dejaré un mensaje" decía mientras le escribía en un documento en blanco una solicitud de información.

-"Prof. soy yo Fey, necesito que busque en la base de datos toda la información relacionada con el héroe el Tigre, identidad secreta Manny Rivera" decía al mismo tiempo que tecleaba las letras del teclado para luego pulsar la tecla de enviar. El documento se convirtió en una pequeña hoja en la pantalla que después fue tomada por el hocico del pequeño perro robot que luego desapareció en la pantalla.

-"Muchas gracias, el Prof. le responderá pronto" dijeron los dos rostros (felices) del perrito mecánico y luego la pantalla regresó a la normalidad. Una vez que lo hizo, Fey la observó mientras pensaba más a fondo.

-"Si lo que me contó papá es cierto, entonces él no debería existir aquí" murmuro mientras recordaba una anécdota de su pasado.

**Aviso: Como este capitulo va a tener tres flashbacks, los nombres de los personajes serán representados por las iniciales de los nombres. Dependerá de ustedes, lectores, adivinar cuál personaje es cual xD Esto es para evitar revelar información importante.**

Flashback

_Personajes: F, B y M_

-Durante la noche, en una habitación de un pequeño niño, vemos a un chico de cinco años con cabello y ojos verdes preparándose para dormir en su cómoda y caliente cama. Sentado a su lado, estaba un hombre de largo cabello anaranjado y ojos rojos. Ese hombre era nada menos que su padre quien al parecer le estaba contando una historia para dormir

_B: Y luego cuando llegaron allí, ¡fueron sorprendidos por un ejército de bandidos esqueletos! _Decía el hombre levantando sus brazos en alto con el fin de causar más impresión en su historia. El pequeño niño uso sus sábanas para ocultarse, pero dejo su rostro descubierto para seguir escuchando el relato

_F: Y…y…y qué paso después…_titubeo asustado, haciendo que el hombre sonriera

_B: Pues no me lo vas a creer, pero de la nada ¡apareció un héroe!_

_F: ¿Un héroe? ¿Cómo en los dibujos animados?_

_B: ¡Jajaja! si (f) sólo que éste era de verdad y estaba vestido de tigre_

_F: ¡En serio!_

_B: Si, y con sus garras filosas pudo cortar a todos los bandidos como mantequilla_

_F: ¡Increíble!_

_B: ¡Oh! Y esto que quede entre nosotros_ Decía acercando su rostro hacia el oído de su hijo para contarle algo en secreto _Tu papá lo conoció en persona_

_F: ¡De verás!_

_B: ¡Así es!, sabes como los superhéroes tienen identidades secretas en los dibujos animados_

_F: Si_

_B: Pues, él también tenía una identidad secreta. Durante tiempos de crisis era el sorprendente el Tigre y en el día a día era…_

_M: Muy bien chicos, se acabo la hora de las historias _Dijo una dulce voz femenina desde la puerta de la habitación, ésta le pertenecía a una mujer con el mismo color de cabello y ojos que tenía el hombre, la mujer era nada menos que la figura materna de la familia

_F y B: Ohhhhhhhh_

_B: Pero estábamos en la mejor parte_ Decía el hombre haciendo un puchero mientras la mujer arropaba a su hijo y le daba el beso de las buenas noches en su frente

_M: Jijijiji, realmente no te cansas verdad, mañana podrás contársela con detalles_ Le dijo, luego se dirigió hacia la puerta

_B: Sigh…de acuerdo, buenas noches hijo_ Le dijo despeinándolo un poco con su mano para jugar un poco con él, después se reunió con su esposa en la puerta

_F: ¡Papá espera!_

_B: ¿Qué ocurre (f)?_

_F: T…t…_Decía aferrándose de las sábanas de su cama. _Tengo miedo y si los bandidos esqueletos aparecen durante la noche y me llevan. _Apenas lo dijo, la mujer miro con cierto enojo al hombre

_M: ¿Cuánto le contaste?_

_B: _¡_No mucho, lo juro!_ Respondió cómicamente preocupado

_F: ¿Papá?_ Pregunto el niño muy asustado. Su padre lo miro por unos minutos, luego cerró sus ojos y sonrió

_B: No tienes de que preocuparte (f) Esos bandidos están muy lejos de aquí, además tu madre y yo jamás dejaríamos que alguien te pusiera un dedo encima _Decía mientras abrazaba a su esposa e intercambiaban cálidas sonrisas

_F: E… ¿En serio?_ Le pregunto el asustado niño a su madre que luego de mirar a su esposo por varios segundos, dirigió su mirada a su hijo

_M: Por supuesto (f) tu padre y yo somos tan fuertes como los héroes de las historias que él siempre te cuenta _Le dijo, luego volvió a mirar a su esposo quien dio una gran sonrisa mostrando sus dientes blancos

_B: ¡Muy bien (f) a dormir! Mañana, de camino a la escuela, te contare el resto de la historia. Si todavía estás asustado, ahí tienes tu lámpara de noche que ahuyentara a los esqueletos y todos los monstruos que quieran hacerte daño _Le dijo señalando la lámpara que estaba encima de un pequeño estante al lado de su cama.

_F (negando con su cabeza): No será necesario, si ustedes son tan fuertes como los héroes de las historias de papá entonces no tengo nada de que preocuparme. Además… _Decía revisando las sábanas de su cama hasta que sacó un peluche de un conejo blanco con cabello verde puntiagudo y pañuelo azul atado a su cuello. _Robin está conmigo para protegerme_

_B: ¡Así es (f)!_

_M: Que tengas dulces sueños hijo _Y apagó la luz de su cuarto

_F: ¡Buenas noches mamá y papá!_ Exclamo

Fin del flashback

-Una vez que termino el recuerdo, Fey apagó su laptop y luego la guardo en su mochila que estaba sobre una pequeña mesa. Cuando lo hizo se quedó inmóvil en ese solitario lugar por algunos minutos. Al poco tiempo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró el resto del grupo.

-"¡No puedo creer que nos hayan pedido identificación! qué parecemos criminales" se quejaba Butch enojado mientras entraba.

-"Ya, ya hermano, no es necesario que sigas molesto" decía Boomer tratando de calmarlo.

-"Allí estás" decía Brick caminando hacia Fey. Como el chico de cabello verde le estaba dando la espalda, el rowdyruff boy rojo no notó que él estaba sollozando, rápidamente el chico secó las pocas lágrimas que caían de sus mejillas para que no lo descubrieran.

-"¿Qué era lo importante que debías hacer?" le pregunto el chico de cabello naranja muy curioso, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Fey que luego se dio la vuelta.

-"¡Oh! Nada importante, sólo buscar algunas vendas en caso de que alguien estuviera herido" respondió muy sonriente, tratando de ocultar el mensaje que había enviado y su tristeza. Por alguna razón, Brick no quedo muy convencido con sus palabras pero decidió no indagar mucho, después de todo Fey no parecía ser un mal chico.

-"Je, pues como puedes ver todo estamos bien" respondió con una gran sonrisa mientras se señalaba con su pulgar derecho.

-"Si, así parece" asintió con una sonrisa, después los dos comenzaron a reírse. Afuera, en el pasillo, Manny observaba la habitación desde los chicos desde una distancia segura, tratando de averiguar más sobre ellos.

-"Habitación 306" decía mientras anotaba los datos en un pequeño pedazo de papel. "¡Muy bien! Pronto sabre todo sobre ustedes" decía maliciosamente, sin darse cuenta de que uno de los botones del hotel estaba justo detrás de él, listo para sacar a la fuerza al joven sin reservación.

-En la entrada, Ban, Hiro y Ran regresaban al hotel luego de que el torneo de karate se hubiera retomado al día siguiente del ataque de Mephiles.

-"Felicidades Ran" le dijo el joven de cabello marrón con una sonrisa a su amiga ya que había ganado una medalla de oro.

-"Estuviste genial" la elogio su otro amigo.

-"Gracias" respondió ella con una sonrisa. "Realmente fue bueno que hayan venido a apoyarme".

-"Ni lo menciones" respondió Ban mientras entraba al hotel.

-"Para eso somos amigos" le dijo Hiro.

-"¡Sin reservación, no se entra al hotel!" exclamo el botones molesto mientras sacaba a Manny a la fuerza.

-"¡Oufg!" musito apenas aterrizo en la cera de la calle. "¡Si así tratan a sus clientes es normal que nadie venga!" le reclamo y luego se fue corriendo, dejando atrás el pequeño papel con el número de habitación de los chicos.

-"¡Oye espera, dejaste algo!" exclamo el joven de cabello marrón tratando de detenerlo, pero el chico de cabello rizado no llegó a escucharlo.

-"¿Qué es eso Ban-san?" le pregunto el joven de cabello azul oscuro curioso al igual la pelirroja.

-"No lo sé Hiro" respondió pensativo mientras leía el número de la habitación escrito en el papel.

* * *

-Al día siguiente, en el comedor del hotel, después de haber desayunado, Brick se preparaba para llevar al grupo a otro día de diversión, viendo que Sonic todavía no había regresado con los rastreadores creados por su amigo zorro de dos colas.

-"¡Muy bien chicos, que les parece si vamos a la piscina!" pregunto el rowdyruff boy muy animado.

-"Ummm…no crees que deberíamos concentrarnos en buscar las esmeraldas caos" sugirió Boomer algo preocupado mientras una gota de sudor caía de su frente.

-"Yo quisiera pero todavía no tenemos los rastreadores para buscarlas" respondió con cierta ironía, haciendo que el resto terminará con el mismo estado que el chico rubio.

-"Sabes podemos ir al taller por nuestra cuenta y buscarlo" sugirió Butch.

-"Pero no sabemos donde está" le respondió el chico de cabello naranja.

-"¡Claro que si! Está en **Mystic Ruins** ¿o no?" le dijo sarcásticamente. Obviamente, esto tomó a Brick desprevenido.

-"Emmm…pues…"titubeaba preocupado mientras rascaba su mejilla muy nervioso. En ese momento, al comedor entraron Sonic, seguido por un pequeño zorro amarillo de dos colas.

-"¡Oh ahí están!" dijo el erizo que luego se dirigió hacia donde estaban. "¡Hola chicos!" dijo llamando la atención de ellos. Apenas Brick lo vio, se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"¡Oh Sonic! ¡Que bueno verte! Me imagino que ya tienes los rastreadores listos" le dijo con cierto tono sarcástico mientras miraba de reojo a sus hermanos.

-"Por supuesto" respondió.

-"Y se salió con la suya" dijo Boomer con cierta decepción.

-"Ese suertudo" dice Butch en el mismo estado que su hermano.

-"El es mi amigo Tails, él les explicara todo lo necesario" dijo el erizo apartándose para que el pequeño zorro pudiera verlos directamente.

-"¡Hola a todos! Es un placer conocerlos en persona, Sonic me habló mucho de ustedes" dijo Tails muy alegre.

-"El placer es nuestro" respondió Brick cordialmente.

-"Muy bien, aquí están" y en la mesa puso tres dispositivos grises con radar incorporado. "Para activarlo nada mas necesitan presionar estos dos botones al mismo tiempo" les explicaba mientras los jóvenes los miraban detalladamente. El rowdyruff boy rojo fue el primero en tomar uno de los rastreadores de esmeraldas caos para verlo más de cerca.

-"Y este botón funciona como un intercomunicador para que estemos en contacto, de esa forma podremos advertirnos si alguien se encuentra con Mephiles" les decía mientras Brick seguía detallando cuidadosamente el rastreador para luego activarlo. En cuestión de segundos, el radar se activó mostrando un mapa virtual del mundo en el que se encontraban. Todos dirigieron sus miradas al dispositivo, interesados por ver sus funciones con sus propios ojos.

-"Tenemos que apresurarnos" dice Sonic llamando la atención de los jóvenes. "Durante el ataque de ayer al hotel, Mephiles aprovechó la oportunidad para robar la esmeralda caos que se encontraba resguardada en la instalación militar de **GUN"**

**-**"Lo que significa que tenemos que encontrar las cuatro restantes" explicó Butch mientras mostraba cuatro dedos con su mano derecha.

-"Si" asintió el erizo seriamente.

-"¿Y dónde está la esmeralda caos que pudimos recuperar?" pregunto Boomer.

-"Justo aquí" respondió Tails mostrándosela al grupo. "Pensé que sería peligroso dejarla en mi taller sin protección, así que la traje conmigo".

-"Nos separaremos en grupos para cubrir más terreno, una vez que hayamos encontrado las cuatro esmeraldas caos nos reuniremos en **Angel Island**" les explicaba Sonic mientras Brick apagaba su rastreador.

-"De acuerdo" respondió seriamente y luego miro a Sonic muy decidido. "¡Hagámoslo!"

-Horas más tarde, en una isla en medio del océano, vemos que de una pequeña embarcación descendió Brick, acompañado por Fey y Sonic. Al parecer había una esmeralda caos en ese lugar.

-"¡Muchas gracias!" exclamo Sonic agradeciendo al capitán del pequeño barco.

-"¡Lo que sea por el héroe favorito de nuestra hija!" respondió el dueño del barco eufórico.

-"Jejeje" reía el erizo mientras rascaba su oreja derecha. No muy lejos de él, Fey veía toda la isla con cierta preocupación.

-"Será difícil encontrar la esmeralda en este lugar" murmuro nervioso.

-"¡Todo va a estar bien!" exclamo Brick alegre colocando su brazo sobre el hombro del chico de cabello verde. "¡Anímate un poco Fey! Ya verás como la encontraremos en cuestión de minutos".

-La enorme alegría que mostraba el rowdyruff boy rojo, de alguna forma comenzó a contagiar al joven de cabello verde quien empezó a mover poco a poco su boca hasta formar una sonrisa.

-"Si" asintió Fey feliz. "Tienes razón".

-"¡Muy bien chicos vamos, no tenemos todo el día!" exclamo Sonic a lo lejos, sorprendiendo a los dos jóvenes.

-"¡Oye espera! ¡Recuerda que yo soy el que tiene el rastreador!" le reclamo Brick algo molesto, después aceleró el paso para alcanzar al erizo, dejando al chico de cabello verde atrás.

-"Es cierto" murmuro Fey sin moverse del lugar. "Siempre me decías que no debía ver el lado negativo a las cosas y sonreír sin importar lo que pasara" murmuraba mientras recordaba otro recuerdo de su infancia.

Flashback

_Personajes: F y B_

-En una ciudad, durante el atardecer, vemos al mismo hombre de largo cabello anaranjado cargando en sus hombros al mismo chico de cabello verde, sólo que esta vez tenía 10 años en lugar de 5. Al parecer había tenido un mal día en su práctica de fútbol y su padre lo estaba consolando durante el camino a casa.

_F: Sob…sob…sob_ sollozaba el pequeño

_B: Tranquilo (f) no ha pasado nada malo_

_F: Sob…pero…_

_B: Ya sé lo que tus compañeros dijeron sobre ti, simplemente no les hagas caso. Muy pronto tú serás tan bueno como ellos_

_F: Sob… ¿Tú crees?_

_B: ¡Por supuesto! _Exclamo sonriendo_ Todos te apoyamos, tu madre, tus tíos, ¡incluso tus primos que también practican contigo piensan lo mismo!_

_F: Sob…si, ellos dijeron lo mismo, pero_…

_B: Escúchame bien (f) lo mejor que puedes hacer en este momento es sonreírle a los problemas_

_F: ¿Sonreírle?_

_B: Si, sin importar cuantas veces caigas o te hagan sentir mal, siempre debes sonreírle a todo aquello que te produzca tristeza. Sólo así te volverás más fuerte y podrás superar todos los obstáculos en tu camino_

_F: Sob… _sollozó y luego secó sus lágrimas_ Oye papá_

_B: ¿Huh?_

_F (sonriendo): ¿Así de feliz?_

_B: ¡Excelente (f)! _Exclamo con una gran sonrisa mostrando sus blancos dientes. _¡Ya verás como pronto la suerte te sonreirá de vuelta!_

_F: ¡Si!_

Fin del flashback

-"Debo ser fuerte, por papá y los otros" pensaba seriamente mientras seguía a Brick y Sonic por la jungla de la selva hasta que se detuvieron.

-"¿Está cerca?" le pregunto el erizo al rowdyruff boy rojo.

-"Déjame ver" decía el chico de cabello naranja leyendo las indicaciones del radar, el cual le decía que la esmeralda estaba a 50 metros al frente de ellos. Sin embargo, en su camino se encontraba una gran montaña rocosa.

-"Supongo que debe de estar arriba en la montaña" sospechó Brick mientras la observaba.

-"Si es así entonces ¡vamos!" y el hiperactivo erizo empezó a escalar, seguido por los dos jóvenes cuya energía habían perdido con la larga caminata por la isla. No obstante, el deber de héroe los hizo seguir adelante.

-Horas más tarde, los tres habían escalado gran parte de la montaña, sin rastro de la esmeralda caos todavía. Conforme seguían subiendo más y más, la montaña se tornaba cada vez más peligrosa, un paso en falso y tendrían una larga caída hacia el suelo.

-"¿Aún no?" pregunto Sonic en voz alta mientras se aferraba a una pared rocosa.

-"¡Un poco más arriba!" grito Brick en respuesta haciendo lo mismo que el erizo.

-"¡De acuerdo!" y Sonic ascendió la pendiente a través de saltos, hasta que llegó a piso firme. Cuando llegó a esa área amplia de la montaña, pudo ver la esmeralda caos verde grama en su esplendor.

-"¡Chicos la encontré!" exclamo el erizo pero cuando camino hacia ella para tomarla, aparecieron un grupo de sincorazones de la nada. "Lo siento, pero nosotros llegamos primero" dice desafiante para luego pelear contra ellos.

-"¡Sonic! ¡Sonic qué pasa arriba!" exclamaba Brick preocupado.

-"¿Qué? ¡Oh nada, lo de siempre! ¡Enemigos que salen de la nada!" respondió. En ese momento, los dos jóvenes se sorprendieron.

-"¡Qué!" exclamo el rowdyruff boy preocupado.

-"¡Aguanta ahí!" exclamo Fey en el mismo estado.

-"Fey sube por mis hombros" le dijo Brick seriamente. El chico asintió y poco a poco se colocó detrás del chico de cabello naranja. Después, lentamente, colocó sus manos sobre la pared rocosa, luego uso al rowdyruff boy como peldaño para escalar la montaña hasta donde estaba Sonic luchando. Una vez que llegó, activó su aura tyranno para poder subir a Brick con sus manos a la zona de batalla. Cuando llegó, él también se transformó para pelear con sus amigos; logrando así derrotar a todos los sincorazones.

-"Si esto es lo mejor que puede hacer Mephiles, encontrar el resto de las esmeraldas será pan comido" dijo Sonic muy orgulloso con la esmeralda en su mano. Los tres estaban felices por haber recuperado la esmeralda, sin saber el peligro que los acechaba. Sin previo aviso, el piso donde estaba parado Brick sucumbió, producto de la pelea, haciendo que se precipitara a su muerte.

-"¡Ahhhhhhh!" gritaba el rowdyruff boy rojo mientras caía.

-"¡Brick!" grito Sonic preocupado. Fue cuando Fey saltó hacia el chico de cabello naranja para salvarlo.

-"¡Kousoku Toushin Robin! ¡Armed!" exclamo el joven de cabello verde usando su segundo poder. Como no había tenido la oportunidad de cancelar su transformación tyranno, su cabello rosado ahora era más largo y color azul real al igual que sus ojos y su piel ahora era más oscura. Con su rapidez de conejo más la fuerza de dinosaurio, pudo tomar la mano de Brick antes que cayera y aferrarse del borde de la montaña.

-"¡Sostente Brick!" exclamo Fey.

-"¡No tienes que decírmelo dos veces!" grito y se aferró de la mano del chico de cabello azul y con la misma rapidez que con que pudo salvarlo, lo subió a la montaña. Apenas los dos estuvieron a salvo, Fey canceló ambas transformaciones de su cuerpo ya que estaba muy agotado.

-"¿Están bien?" preguntaba Sonic mientras bajaba la montaña velozmente hasta donde ellos estaban.

-"¡Si!" respondió Brick pero para terror de todos, el cansancio de Fey fue tan grande que casi cae por el precipicio de espaldas sino es porque el rowdyruff boy pudo tomarlo por su chaqueta a tiempo.

-"¡Fey!" exclamo cuando lo tomó por la chaqueta, después obligó a su inmóvil cuerpo a que cayera en el piso de la montaña donde estaba Brick. Pronto, Sonic pudo reunirse con ellos para ver que le pasaba al chico de cabello verde. Mientras que en su mente, Fey estaba teniendo el último recuerdo del día.

Flashback

_Personajes: F, M y B_

-Esta vez, en un laboratorio, vemos a la familia completa de nuevo. Con la diferencia de que el chico ahora tenía 12 años y estaba muy triste, al parecer su padre debía partir con sus hermanos por cuestiones de trabajo y debía dejar a su esposa e hijo.

_B: Trataré de regresar lo más pronto posible_ Les decía despidiéndose de ellos, al igual que hacían sus hermanos con sus respectivas esposas e hijos

_M: No te excedas mucho de acuerdo_ Le dijo la mujer abrazando al hombre quien, en respuesta la abrazó también

_B: Lo prometo_ Respondió, luego dirigió su atención a su hijo. _(f)_ Le dijo y se hincó hasta su nivel para verlo a los ojos, después lentamente colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del pequeño niño que estaba sollozando

_B: Protege a tu madre y a la familia mientras no estoy hijo, cuento contigo_

_F: Sob…si papá, lo prometo_

_B: Ven aquí_ Le dijo su padre haciendo que su hijo se acercara más a él para poder darle un abrazo

_F: Sob…sob… te quiero mucho papá_

_B: Y yo a ti (f) recuerda esto, tú eres lo más especial que me ha pasado en toda mi vida_

Fin del flashback

-"Te quiero mucho papá" murmuro Fey en su estado de inconciencia abrazando a Brick quien lo cargaba de caballito en su espalda. Apenas lo abrazó y pronuncio esas palabras, el rowdyruff boy se ruborizó por completo ya que no esperaba que el chico de cabello verde se dirigiera a él de esa forma tan cercana.

-"Ni una palabra a los otros de acuerdo" le dijo el chico de cabello naranja al erizo azul que caminaba justo a su lado, él también estaba extrañado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-"P…por supuesto" asintió nervioso mientras se dirigían al barco que los llevaría de vuelta a la ciudad.

* * *

**Primero que nada espero que hayan pasado un feliz año nuevo :D Yo la pase de maravilla XD Sin más que agregar les presento un cápitulo que les da a conocer un poco más sobre la historia del personaje "f" y lo que "podrían ser" (xDDD) los eventos futuros de otros personajes de la historia que irán apareciendo a lo largo de este relato. Nos veremos en el siguiente episodio :)**

**Preview:**

**Boomer: De acuerdo con el rastreador la esmeralda debería estar aquí**

**Jaden: Pero yo no veo nada**

**Boomer: Tal vez esté detrás de estas runas**

**Boomer y Jaden: Ahhhhhhh!**

**Jaden: Do...dónde estamos**

**Héroes: No se pierdan el siguiente episodio! "Un viaje inesperado!"**

**?: ¿Quiénes son intrusos? **


	34. Chapter 31

Cáp.31-Un viaje inesperado

-Con la segunda esmeralda caos en su poder, el equipo pensaba que encontrar las restantes sería pan comido. Pensando que lo mejor sería evitar que personas inocentes se vieran involucradas en el problema, Brick y Sonic se dirigieron de inmediato al taller de Tails con la joya verde en sus manos. Para sorpresa de todos, Mephiles todavía no había atacado a los equipos restantes según la información dada por el pequeño zorro, quien se encargaba de controlar y mantener el contacto entre todos de su pequeña base.

-Arriba, en una pequeña habitación, Brick había acostado a Fey en la cama de Tails, ya que el joven de cabello verde seguía durmiendo luego de haber usado sus dos transformaciones al mismo tiempo.

-"¡Buenas noticias!" exclamo Sonic entrando en la habitación, mientras el rowdyruff boy le quitaba los zapatos a Fey. "Tu hermano Boomer y Jaden están cerca de encontrar la tercera esmeralda caos".

-"¿En serio? ¡Que bien!" respondió mientras recostaba al chico de cabello verde en la cama y lo arropaba. El erizo azul no pudo evitar hacer un comentario sarcástico de lo que veía.

-"Sabes Brick, estoy comenzando a creer que Fey estaba en lo correcto cuando te llamó papá, jejeje" rió el erizo, haciendo que el chico de cabello naranja se ruborizara.

-"Ca, ¡Cállate!" le dijo avergonzado. "Hago esto porque salvo mi vida en la montaña".

-"Como digas, ¿te vas quedar o vas a bajar?" le pregunto.

-"Ya voy, ya voy" le respondió al mismo tiempo que Sonic bajaba al piso inferior. No obstante, Brick se quedó unos segundos más en la habitación para mirar a Fey más de cerca. Por alguna razón, algo en él llamaba la atención del rowdyruff boy.

-"Fey…" pensó muy serio. "Hay algo en ti que me resulta muy familiar, pero qué" se preguntaba mientras trataba de buscar algún indicio en el tranquilo rostro del chico de cabello verde.

-Mientras, en un tren que llegó a la estación de Mystic Ruins, los tres jóvenes LBX: Ban, Hiro y Ran se preparaban para hacer algo de turismo antes de regresar a Japón. El joven de cabello marrón fue el primero en salir del tren, seguido por sus amigos.

-"¿Así que no había nadie?" le pregunto Hiro a Ban.

-"No, toqué la puerta varias veces y nada" respondió.

-"Eso es muy extraño" dijo Ran muy pensativa. "¿Creen que ese chico trataba de robar algo?"

-"No lo sé" respondió Ban mirando nuevamente el papel con el número anotado por Manny. "Han estado ocurriendo muchas cosas extrañas en esta ciudad, sólo espero que no se salgan de control" dijo con cierta preocupación.

-Muy lejos de donde ellos estaban, en unas antiguas ruinas, Boomer y Jaden estaban buscando la tercera esmeralda caos que, al parecer, estaba en ese lugar de acuerdo con el radar.

-"Pues, el radar dice que está justo en esta área" dice el rowdyruff boy confundido mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-"Pero dónde" se preguntaba el joven de cabello marrón inspeccionando el área. Hayate, que también estaba con ellos, escarbaba en un área específica para ayudarlos un poco.

-"No pierdan su tiempo" dijo una voz seria desde lejos que llamó la atención de los jóvenes. Cuando se dieron la vuelta, pudieron ver a una murciélago blanco antropomórfica, acompañada por una versión oscura y fría de Sonic desde una pequeña colina sobre ellos. El erizo negro rápidamente saltó y aterrizó justo enfrente de ellos, seguido por la murciélago que voló hacia ellos.

-"Ustedes deben ser amigos de Sonic" dijo el rubio muy inocente, ganándose una mirada molesta del erizo.

-"Yo no soy amigo de ese patético erizo" respondió éste enojado.

-"Preferimos el término compañeros" dijo la murcielago, interviniendo en la conversación para evitar un malentendido por parte de los jóvenes. "Yo soy Rouge y éste gruñón es Shadow".

-"Tsk" musito el erizo negro de brazos cruzados, obviando el comentario sarcástico de la cazadora de tesoros.

-"Ooo… ¡oh, entiendo!" respondió Boomer un poco nervioso mientras una gota de sudor caía de su frente.

-"Mencionaron que no perdiéramos nuestro tiempo ¿A qué se referían?" pregunto Jaden con cierta curiosidad.

-"También estamos buscando la esmeralda caos que se encuentra en este lugar, pero llevamos horas buscándola" respondió Rouge.

-"Es como si la esmeralda caos se encontrara en un espacio alterno a este lugar" explicó Shadow, pensando en una explicación lógica para su problema.

-"¿Espacio alterno? Como…una dimensión alterna" le pregunto el rowdyruff boy, recordando la explicación de su sensei sobre mundos paralelos que coexistían y se movían casi a la misma velocidad temporal.

-"Si" asintió el erizo en respuesta. Mientras conversaban, Hayate seguía concentrado en la búsqueda de la esmeralda caos. Olfateando de un lado a otro, el pequeño husky empezó a alejarse del grupo, poco a poco, hasta que se topó con una extraña pared repleta de extrañas runas que decidió investigar.

-Olfateó y olfateó el misterioso muro, hasta que decidió rasgarlo un poco con sus garras, esto hizo que las runas brillaran con una intensa luz azul oscura. Cuando el muro se tornó completamente azul, un terremoto de gran magnitud sacudió todas las ruinas con tal fuerza que parecía que las paredes se les iban a venir encima.

-"¡Qué pasa!" pregunto Jaden preocupado mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie.

-"Parece que este lugar no era tan seguro cómo se pensaba" respondió Rogue tratando de hacer lo mismo que el elegido.

-"¡Tenemos que irnos y ahora!" exclamo Shadow y rápidamente se dirigió a la salida, seguido por la murciélago.

-"¡Si!" asintió el joven de cabello marrón, quien estaba a punto de seguirlos cuando…

-"¡Espera Jaden!" grito Boomer preocupado, llamando su atención. "¡No encuentro a Hayate!" decía preocupado mientras veía un lado a otro.

-Apenas el rubio mencionó el nombre de su fiel mascota, los gemidos del husky llamaron a su intranquilo amo que, sin perder un segundo, se dirigió hacia donde él estaba para salvarlo de lo que sea estuviera haciéndole daño.

-"¡Hayate!" grito el rowdyruff boy asustado.

-"¡Boomer espera!" grito Jaden tratando de detenerlo, pero no pudo y se vio obligado a seguir al rubio quien, en medio del caos, pasó por un pequeño arco que conectaba la habitación donde estaban con otra. Cuando llegaron, los jóvenes vieron con horror como el muro trataba de tragarse al cachorro.

-"¡Hayate!" grito nuevamente Boomer y corrió hacia su mascota, la tomó con ambas manos y trató de usar todas sus fuerzas para evitar que la pared se lo llevara, sin imaginarse que la fuerza del muro se lo estaba llevando a él también.

-"¡Boomer!" exclamo su amigo, tomándolo por la cintura para evitar que la pared lo absorbiera. Sin embargo, ni su fuerza, más la del rubio, fueron suficientes para evitar lo inevitable. El muro se tragó a los tres con mucha facilidad y una vez que los jóvenes más el cachorro desaparecieron, el terremoto repentinamente se detuvo.

-Shadow y Rouge, quienes se habían regresado luego de ver que ni Boomer o Jaden estaban detrás de ellos, llegaron a la habitación con el extraño muro, sólo para encontrarla completamente vacía y el muro inutilizable.

-"¿Qué pudo haber pasado?" se preguntaba la murciélago sorprendida mientras el erizo oscuro miraba con cierta sospecha la pared con las extrañas runas.

-En otra área, muy similar a las ruinas donde ellos estaban, Boomer y Jaden se precipitaron bruscamente uno encima del otro, luego de que el muro los hubiera absorbido. Lentamente, los dos jóvenes se pusieron de pie después de su dolorosa llegada adonde sea que estaban.

-"¿Estás bien Hayate?" le pregunto el rubio a su mascota preocupado, quien ladró muy feliz en respuesta, indicándole que no estaba lastimado.

-"¿Dónde estamos?" se preguntaba el joven de cabello marrón mirando de un lado a otro. Era cierto que estaban en las mismas ruinas de Station Square, sin embargo éstas eran MUY diferentes a las anteriores. Primero que nada porque no estaban desgatadas, ni sucias, sino en un buen e impecable estado. Y segundo porque estas nuevas ruinas, en lugar de estar cubiertas por tierra, recibían agua que se filtraba del techo y caía sobre éstas (como si fuera una cascada interminable).

-"Se parece mucho a las ruinas donde estábamos antes" decía Jaden mientras miraba a su alrededor. Al mismo tiempo, Boomer estaba revisando sus pantalones por el ruido intermitente del rastreador.

-"Pero…diferente" completó el elegido mientras que el rowdyruff boy revisaba el dispositivo que, misteriosamente, le indicaba que estaba aún más cerca de la esmeralda caos.

-"Es como dijo Shadow" mencionó el rubio llamando la atención de su amigo. "La esmeralda caos estaba en un espacio alterno en el que nos encontrábamos" y rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación continua, donde supuestamente debía estar la esmeralda caos, seguido por Jaden. Cuando los dos llegaron a ese lugar, pudieron ver con sus propios ojos la esmeralda caos azul marina sobre un pedestal de piedra.

-"Lo mejor será tomarla y encontrar la forma de regresar" dijo Jaden.

-"¿Pero cómo?, ¿Tú también puedes crear portales como Brick?" le pregunto Boomer con cierta curiosidad. Su amigo no respondió de inmediato, de hecho, miro su mano izquierda por unos segundos, pensando en la posibilidad de usar el poder de Haou para su beneficio. No obstante, su sentido común se lo prohibía, no estaba seguro que su versión oscura llegase a cooperar del todo con él y la situación podría tornarse aún más peligrosa si Haou terminaba controlando su mente y corazón.

-"¿Jaden?" pregunto el rubio preocupado, sabiendo que algo perturbaba a su amigo.

-"¡Nnno! No es nada" respondió él rápidamente con una sonrisa.

-Mientras ambos conversaban, no se percataron que una puerta automática de la habitación se abrió y una misteriosa sombra pudo verlos desde uno de los pisos superiores de la sala. Apenas vio a Boomer y Jaden cerca del pedestal de la esmeralda, no lo pensó dos veces y rápidamente retornó de donde vino.

-"Tratemos de usar esa pared de nuevo para regresar" sugirió Jaden tratando de ocultar su miedo con su animado espíritu.

-"¡Si!" asintió Boomer con una sonrisa y los dos jóvenes se prepararon para tomar la esmeralda caos cuando…

-"¡**Dragon Blaster!"** exclamo una voz que llamó la atención de Boomer y Jaden. Al darse la vuelta, fueron recibidos por una ráfaga amarilla que casi los atropella. Por suerte, ambos pudieron esquivarla.

-"¡Qué fue eso!" pregunto el joven de cabello marrón en shock al igual que el rubio.

-"Hmph, ustedes dos realmente tienen agallas" dijo la voz molesta de un chico que estaba justo enfrente de ellos y, por lo tanto, el responsable del ataque de hace unos segundos.

-Era un chico de piel pálida y ojos púrpuras con cabello color lila y blanco. Vestido con una camisa manga larga negra y una franela blanca sobre ésta, chaleco rojo, shorts negros con franjas blancas, largas medias blancas y zapatos deportivos negros con botones y suelas blancas.

-"Pensaron que podían entrar y tomar la joya sin que nadie se percatara" decía el misterioso joven con cierto enojo en su voz.

-"E-¡espera! ¡No es lo que crees!" exclamo Boomer preocupado, tratando de calmar al chico que parecía querer atacarlos de nuevo. Sin darse cuenta de la presencia de una segunda sombra en la sala del pedestal.

-"¡**Decoy Release!"** exclamo otra voz que, nuevamente, llamó la atención de los dos héroes.

-Al darse la vuelta, los jóvenes pudieron ver como un numeroso grupo de chicos, menores que el primero, de cabello rosado con dos puntas y grandes ojos blancos, vestidos de la misma manera que el chico de piel pálida, corrían hacia ellos.

-Boomer y Jaden no tuvieron la oportunidad de esquivarlos y aún cuando los chicos eran mucho más pequeños que ellos, los embistieron con la misma fuerza de una persona adulta.

-"¡Ugh!" dijeron el rowdyruff boy y el elegido apenas cayeron al suelo, después de haber sido bruscamente empujados por la fuerza sobrehumana de los pequeños; o al menos eso creían, ya que justo enfrente de sus ojos, los chicos empezaron a convertirse en bases de datos que luego desaparecieron en el aire, quedando sólo uno.

-"Deberían abandonar este lugar ahora" les decía el pequeño niño, igual de molesto que el otro joven, mientras veía a Boomer y Jaden quienes se estaban levantando del suelo adoloridos.

-"Parece que no tenemos otra opción Boomer" le dijo el joven de cabello marrón, tratando de resistir el dolor.

-"S, si" asintió el rubio en el mismo estado. "Pero tratemos de no lastimarlos mucho ¿si?" le pregunto con cierta preocupación.

-"Je, estoy de acuerdo" respondió su amigo con una sonrisa, luego invocó su llave espada. Una vez que lo hizo, el rubio lo siguió y oprimió la hebilla azul de su cinturón negro para transformarse.

-"¡Wizard Boomer!" exclamo después de su transformación.

-"Parece que tendrá que ser por las malas" dijo el joven de cabello lila y blanco, concentrando todo su poder en su cuerpo. Pronto, un aura amarilla lo cubrió por completo y luego se elevó en el aire.

-"¡Decoy release!" exclamo el pequeño chico chasqueando sus dedos para crear de nuevo sus múltiples copias que corrieron nuevamente hacia ellos para embestirlos.

-Boomer, previniendo su ataque, levantó sus brazos en alto y del suelo salieron varias estacas de hielo largas que pronto formaron una pared entre ellos y las copias, haciendo que éstas se estrellaran con el muro congelado y regresaran a ser simples bases de datos.

-"¡Aún no hemos terminado! ¡Dragon Blaster!" exclamo el otro chico volando hacia ellos con la velocidad de una estrella fugaz y la fuerza de un meteoro precipitándose. Esta vez fue el turno de Jaden para contraatacar, con su llave espada a la mano se preparó para usar uno de sus poderes más fuertes y repeler al chico.

-"¡Brave ignition!" y la gran bola de fuego colisionó con la ráfaga dragón del joven, quien pronto fue lanzado hacia atrás por parte del elegido.

-"¡Deck!" grito el pequeño niño muy preocupado apenas vio al chico caer al suelo y rápidamente corrió hacia él para asegurarse que no estuviera herido de gravedad.

-"¿Estás bien?" le pregunto mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

-"S, si" murmuro adolorido al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el suelo.

-"¡Escuchen! ¡No queremos lastimarlos! Si nos dejaran explicar" exclamo el rowdyruff boy tratando de razonar con ellos cuando…

-"¡Pino, Deck!" grito una tercera voz masculina en la sala, dirigiéndose a los dos jóvenes (**inazuma eleven go chrono stone**).

-"¡Yokka!" exclamo el pequeño chico, de nombre Pino, feliz de ver a un joven mayor que ellos; de largo cabello azul claro que caía sobre sus hombros y ojos del mismo color. Al igual que Deck y Pino, su vestimenta era la misma que la de ellos; por lo que Boomer supuso que los tres eran familiares.

-"¿Están bien?" les pregunto el nuevo chico a los dos muy preocupado.

-"Si" asintió el pequeño niño.

-"Llegas tarde" le dice Deck con un tono sarcástico. No molesto, sino feliz de verlo también.

-"¡Podrían por favor escucharnos por unos minutos!" grito Boomer desesperado, no queriendo continuar con esta pelea sin sentido. "¡No vinimos aquí a causar problemas!" exclamaba alterado mientras el joven de cabello azul se preparaba para dirigirse a al rubio.

-"Puede que sea cierto, pero aún así no puedo perdonarles que hayan levantado sus armas contra mis hermanos" dijo el joven de cabello azul con cierto enojo. Sus palabras exaltaron mucho a Boomer ya que no se esperaba que ellos tuvieran una relación familiar tan cercana. Pronto el joven levantó su brazo derecho para crear varias pantallas verdes justo enfrente de él, lo que dejo a los dos héroes confundidos. ¿Acaso tenía planeado usar un poder defensivo contra ellos? Pronto sabrían la respuesta.

* * *

-Con otro movimiento de su brazo, cada una de las pantallas verdes comenzó a cargar una energía amarilla que pronto tomó la forma de una esfera. "**Shellbit Burst**" murmuro el joven y en cuestión de segundos, los paneles dispararon las esferas amarillas en forma de rayos contra Boomer y Jaden.

-"¡Tsk!" musito el rubio con cierta molestia ya que no tenía otra opción más que usar sus poderes de nuevo, pero esta vez no trataría de atacar a los hermanos.

-Antes de que los rayos pudieran tener contacto con ellos, el rowdyruff boy aplaudió con ambas manos para que éstas brillaran con una intensa luz celeste. Luego extendió sus brazos hacia los lados (derecha e izquierda) para expandir una corriente de aire blanca que se congeló al instante, formando una barrera de hielo justo enfrente de ellos.

-Los rayos colisionaron violentamente contra el escudo que Boomer trató de mantener en pie con todas sus fuerzas, aún cuando parecía que la fuerza de los rayos penetrarían la pared con facilidad. La persistencia del rubio en mantener la barrera de hielo en pie era admirable, en su mirada lo que menos quería era pelear con unos jóvenes que le recordaban a él y sus dos hermanos.

-El constante impacto de los dos ataques pronto creó una gran explosión que levanto una densa nube de polvo, bloqueando la vista de ambos grupos. Cuando ésta se disperso, los cinco jóvenes estaban estupefactos por el resultado. Un empate.

-"Lo detuvo…" murmuro el joven de cabello azul sorprendido.

-"Lo destruyo…" susurro el rubio atónito. Al parecer ninguno de ellos se esperaba que el poder del otro pudiera cancelar su ataque de esa forma.

-"¡Por qué todo ese alboroto!" exclamo una voz masculina indignada que se hizo presente en la habitación. Esta vez todos los jóvenes se sorprendieron por la llegada de un hombre de piel bronceada, cabello negro y ojos color ocre, vestido con una larga túnica azul. A su lado estaban siete personas, de las cuales tres eran hombres (incluyéndolo a él), dos mujeres y dos ancianos del sexo masculino. Estas personas también vestían largas túnicas pero con colores diferentes que despertaron la curiosidad de Boomer ya que juntos parecían formar un arcoiris.

-"¡Papá!" dijeron los tres jóvenes sorprendidos, dirigiéndose al hombre de la túnica azul quien no parecía estar muy contento con lo que veía.

-"¡Yokka, Deck, Pino!" exclamo en voz alta muy molesto, esto hizo que los tres jóvenes (**inazuma eleven go chrono stone)** rápidamente se colocaran firmes en una fila. Al parecer los tres habían tenido un riguroso entrenamiento militar.

-"¿Qué hacen en el santuario? Se suponía que debían estar en su habitación terminando de hacer sus deberes" les dijo su padre sin perder su tono severo.

-"P, ¡pero papá!" trató de explicarle Deck.

-"¡Sin peros! ¡Por poco y su impulsividad nos hace perder todo el santuario!" les reclamo, haciendo que sus hijos cerraran sus ojos arrepentidos.

-Boomer por otro lado, no dejaba de pensar que toda esta situación le recordaba su infancia; donde, a veces, tanto él como sus hermanos se metían en problemas y terminaban castigados. Sin embargo, había ciertas ocasiones donde el rubio, por su misma personalidad infantil y algo inocente, terminaba en problemas más graves. No obstante, al final Brick y Butch siempre terminaban turnándose y aceptando la culpa por los daños causados por su pequeño hermano, con la excusa de que lo hacían para protegerlo.

-"E…e… ¡espere!" exclamo Boomer una vez que pudo armarse de valor para encarar el enojado adulto. "No los culpe a ellos por lo que paso, nosotros fuimos los que nos infiltramos sin permiso a este lugar mientras buscábamos esa joya" les dijo, señalando la esmeralda caos azul.

-"¡En qué está pensando!" pensó Yokka con ojos exaltados.

-"¡Qué idiota!" pensó Deck igual de sorprendido.

-"Papá no dudara en gritarle" pensó Pino preocupado por el rowdyruff boy.

-El hombre de la túnica azul centró su atención en el rubio con ojos realmente amenazadores, esperando poder quebrar su valor sin tener que utilizar palabras. Sin embargo, la mirada desafiante de Boomer demostraba que no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácil y menos sin antes intentar, algo que había aprendido durante su viaje y también de sus hermanos.

-"¿Es eso cierto?" le pregunto el padre de los tres jóvenes, esta vez dirigiéndose a Jaden.

-"Po… ¡por supuesto!" exclamo el joven de cabello marrón rápidamente, ya que no esperaba que él también fuera parte de la conversación.

-Sus repuestas, por alguna razón, alertaron a las otras personas con túnicas quienes empezaron a murmurar entre ellos preocupados, hasta que el hombre de cabello negro interrumpió sus conversaciones con un simple tosido.

-"El consejo discutirá su misteriosa aparición en el santuario y llegará a un veredicto. Mientras tanto, son libres de descansar en el palacio" les dijo el hombre muy serio.

-"Mu… ¡muchas gracias!" exclamo Boomer haciendo una reverencia ante él igual que Jaden.

-Mientras los otros miembros del consejo abandonaban el santuario, el padre de Yokka, Deck y Pino centró su atención en ellos de nuevo.

-"Deberían agradecerle a este misterioso joven que decidió aceptar la culpa por ustedes" dijo el líder del consejo, sin perder su tono severo. Inmediatamente, los tres jóvenes se colocaron enfrente del rowdyruff boy e hicieron una reverencia ante él.

-"¡Muchas gracias!" dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-"N, ¡no es nada de verás!" exclamo el rubio cómicamente mientras movía sus brazos avergonzado. Sin percatarse que el padre de los tres chicos lo seguía mirando fijamente, como si esperase algo de él.

-Horas más tarde vemos a Boomer y Jaden en una lujosa habitación, esperando la decisión del consejo con respecto a su historia. Durante la espera, la curiosidad de ambos los llevó hasta la ventana de su cuarto para investigar un poco más el lugar donde se encontraban. Literalmente, los dos jóvenes estaban en una ciudad que flotaba en medio del espacio.

-"Es la primera vez que veo las estrellas tan cerca" decía el elegido sorprendido mientras miraba el hermoso cielo estrellado que cubría la ciudad.

-"Si" asintió el rowdyruff boy igual de impresionado. "Nunca pensé que llegaría estar tan lejos de la tierra… ¡es fantástico!" exclamo con ojos de estrella. Esto hizo que su compañero sonriera.

-"Supongo que no puedes decir que lo has visto todo, así de fácil" dijo Jaden con cierta ironía.

-"Siempre habrá un lugar que excede los límites de tu imaginación" dice Boomer con el mismo tono que el de su amigo, completando la frase que tenía planeado decir.

-"¿Conoces la frase?" pregunto sorprendido.

-"Si" asintió el rubio. "Nuestros padres nos la decían a cada momento, en especial cuando éramos pequeños".

-"A ustedes no les gusta hablar mucho de ellos y aún así parecen personas muy interesantes" dice Jaden con una sonrisa, sin imaginarse que sus palabras entristecerían un poco al rubio.

-"Si" asintió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras una lágrima caía de su mejilla. "Fueron los mejores padres que hemos tenido" murmuro.

-"Boomer lo siento, yo no…" decía su compañero, apenado de haberlo hecho recordar recuerdos nostálgicos.

-"Esta bien Jaden" respondió al mismo tiempo que secaba su lágrima. "Estaré bien" le dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad, pero que al final no calmó a su preocupado amigo. Sin embargo, no tuvieron oportunidad de seguir con su conversación ya que alguien abrió la puerta de su habitación.

-"Gracias por esperar, el concejal supremo los atenderá pronto" dijo una joven de la servidumbre desde la entrada.

-"¡Gracias!" respondió Jaden y la joven volvió a dejarlos solos. "Espero que el consejo nos haya permitido llevarnos la esmeralda caos" le dijo al rowdy con el fin de cambiar la conversación.

-"Yo también" dijo Boomer con una sonrisa. "Si no, todo este viaje será una pérdida tiempo. ¡Aunque si hay alguien a quien deberíamos agradecerle es a Hayate! Sin él no habríamos llegado a este lugar" decía muy feliz mientras se daba la vuelta para ver a su fiel mascota que, nuevamente, se había separado de ellos bajo sus narices.

-"¡No otra vez!" exclamo el rubio algo enojado.

-Lo cierto es que no todo era culpa del husky, ya que no podía evitar el hecho de que tuviera hambre y cuando se le presentó la oportunidad de abandonar el cuarto (en el momento que la joven vino a darles el aviso), no lo dudo dos veces en seguir el delicioso aroma que su hocico pudo captar.

-Su sigiloso viaje por los pasillos pronto lo llevó hasta la cocina, donde pudo ver como otras jóvenes sirvientas preparaban una serie de exquisitos platillos. Sin embargo, su blanco no era la comida que preparaban; sino lo que pudiera estar escondido dentro de una mesa rodante que estaba cerca de él.

-Sin perder mucho tiempo, se metió velozmente dentro de la mesa. Al final ellas no podrían verlo, ya que el largo mantel con dibujos de media luna y estrellas la cubría toda. No obstante, Hayate nunca se imagino que esa mesa era la que planeaban usar las sirvientas para llevar aquellos platillos.

-"Les llevare el almuerzo a los jóvenes príncipes" dijo la joven mientras tomaba las asas del mesa para empujarla.

-"Muy bien" respondió otra de ellas. Luego de recibir su respuesta, la primera comenzó a llevar la mesa hacia la salida de la cocina y en cuestión de pocos minutos, se detuvo enfrente de una de las miles habitaciones del palacio.

-"¡Príncipes, el almuerzo!" decía ella mientras tocaba la puerta de su habitación.

-"¡Déjelo ahí! ¡En unos minutos vamos!" respondió la voz de Yokka desde el interior de la habitación.

-"De acuerdo, que tengan buen provecho" dijo ella haciendo una reverencia ante la puerta de su habitación para luego retirarse. Justo cuando ella lo hizo, el joven de largo cabello azul salió del cuarto para empujar la mesa al interior de su habitación. Curiosamente, su cuarto tenía un estilo muy diferente a la sala donde estaban Boomer y Jaden. Mientras que en todo el interior y exterior del palacio prevalecía un estilo muy antiguo, la habitación de los príncipes era un pequeño apartamento japonés. Como si ellos vivieran en un mundo diverso al del resto.

-"Muy bien chicos, descansemos un poco" les dijo Yokka a sus hermanos ya que tanto él como ellos no se detuvieron, ni tan sólo unos segundos, en terminar sus estudios.

-"¡Ngyhaaaa! ¡Finalmente!" decía Deck mientras estiraba sus brazos, luego de haber cerrado su cuaderno. En ese momento, Pino fue el primero en levantarse de la mesa para buscar su almuerzo.

-"Tenemos que terminar nuestros estudios pronto si queremos disculparnos con papá" les decía el joven de cabello azul mientras que el pequeño niño se preparaba para tomar su plato, cuando algo en el interior de la mesa llamó su atención.

-"¿Huh? Oigan chicos…qué no es este el perro de esos chicos" dijo el chico de cabello salmón tomando al husky con ambas manos para mostrárselos a sus hermanos.

-"Oye, es cierto" dijo Yokka sorprendido. "Pero qué hace aquí"

-"De seguro quiere nuestra comida" respondió Deck de brazos cruzados mientras lo miraba con detenimiento, asustando al pobre animal.

-"¡Hayate, Hayate! ¡Hayate dónde estás!" gritaban las voces de Jaden y Boomer muy cerca de los tres hermanos. Apenas escuchó su nombre, el cachorro ladró varias veces en un intento por pedir ayuda.

-"¡Por acá!" exclamo el elegido después de haber escuchado los ladridos. Sin imaginarse que estarían cara a cara con los tres jóvenes. "Oh…" murmuro, sorprendido de verlos.

-Minutos más tarde, vemos cinco pares de zapatos colocados de forma ordenada en el recibidor de la habitación; lo que significaba que los príncipes, cordialmente, los habían invitado a su cuarto.

-"Esto si que es una diferencia" decía Boomer impresionado mientras veía a su alrededor. Los cinco estaban sentados en la sala conversando tranquilamente.

-"Nuestros padres prefirieron que tuviéramos todo lo necesario a mano" le respondió Yokka.

-"¿No les molesta vivir diferente a los demás?" les pregunto Jaden con cierta curiosidad. Pino, quien estaba sentado en el suelo acariciando el pecho de Hayate, negó con su cabeza.

-"Fue un gentil regalo de mamá así que lo aceptamos sin contestar" respondió el chico con una sonrisa.

-"Debe de ser una persona maravillosa si hizo todo este apartamento para ustedes" dijo el rubio muy feliz. A decir verdad, le alegraba ver que se había encontrado con una familia que no había pasado por las mismas desgracias que pasaron él y sus hermanos.

-"Dirás era, murió hace unas semanas" le aclaró Deck.

-"Oh, lo siento, no lo sabía…" murmuro Boomer apenado. Sin embargo, los rostros de los jóvenes estaban más abatidos que los del rowdy. Como si hubiera una especie de secreto dentro del círculo familiar.

-"Boomer, hay algo que debes saber" comenzó a decir Yokka. "Nosotros no…" pero antes que el joven pudiera continuar; los continuos toques a la puerta de la habitación, más la llamada a sus ocupantes, asustaron a los jóvenes.

-"¡Príncipes! ¿Ya terminaron?" pregunto otra de las jóvenes sirvientas.

-"Ss ¡si! ¡En un minuto les entregaremos los platos!" respondió el joven de cabello azul desde el interior de la habitación.

-"¡De acuerdo! ¡Oh, y si ven a los jóvenes Boomer y Jaden, díganles que el concejal supremo Bahamasu ya puede verlos!"

-"¡Muy bien, les diremos apenas los veamos!"

-"¡Gracias!" respondió la joven quien hizo otra reverencia y se marchó.

-"Supongo que es hora de que nos vayamos" le dijo el joven de cabello marrón con una sonrisa a Yokka.

-"Es una lástima que no pudiéramos hablar más" le decía el rubio a Pino mientras éste le entregaba, en sus manos, su mascota.

-"Si quieren pueden venir antes que se vayan" respondió el pequeño chico.

-"¿En serio?" pregunto el rowdyruff boy.

-"¿Bromeas? Entres ustedes y los estudios, prefiero lo primero" dice Deck en tono sarcástico, haciendo que el resto de los jóvenes se riera un poco por el comentario.

-En otra parte del palacio, en un balcón con vista a la ciudad y todo el cielo estrellado, el concejal supremo Bahamasu veía todo su alrededor con mucha nostalgia. Aferrándose un poco más del barandal con algo de ira, pronunció una palabra que jamás pensó diría en lo que quedaba de su vida.

-"Persephone…" murmuro con cierta tristeza.

-"Concejal supremo" dijo la voz de una joven desde la entrada del balcón. Cuando se dio la vuelta pudo ver a Boomer y Jaden a su lado.

-"Gracias" respondió él. Después de haber cumplido con su labor, la sirvienta hizo una reverencia ante Bahamasu y lo dejo solo con los jóvenes.

-"Por favor siéntense" les dijo mientras señalaba una pequeña mesa circular de cristal con sillas del mismo material. No queriendo ser rudos, los jóvenes asintieron seriamente y tomaron asiento, seguidos por el concejal supremo que se sentó al frente de ellos.

-"Después de una larga discusión acerca de su misteriosa irrupción al palacio, el consejo decidió no tomar acciones en su contra" les dijo muy serio, lo que alivio un poco a nuestros héroes.

-"¡Sigh!" suspiro Jaden con cierta alegría. "Es bueno oír eso".

-"No obstante, el consejo declinó su petición de retirar la joya del santuario" completó Bahamasu.

-"¡Qué!" dijeron los dos sorprendidos.

-"¡Señor no entiende! Necesitamos esa esmeralda para dársela a unos amigos nuestros" respondió Boomer exaltado.

-"Lo sé" respondió él sin perder su tono de voz serio. "Las necesitan para detener al villano que ya recolecto las primeras tres".

-"¡Qué!" pregunto el elegido sorprendido.

-"¡Cómo lo sabe!" pregunto esta vez el rowdyruff boy en el mismo estado que su amigo.

-"Prometo dejarlos que se la lleven si me hacen un pequeño favor" respondió, haciendo que nuestros héroes escucharan detenidamente su petición.

-"Tienen que llevarse también a Yokka, Deck y Pino" les dijo, dejando aún más sorprendidos a los dos jóvenes.

* * *

**Wooow! Un historia realmente drámatica y misteriosa XD Quiero dejar en claro que algunos de los personajes presentes en este capitulo pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y respectivos anime. Lo que si pueden considerar mio es la trama a la que son obligados a vivir XD Asi que no se confundan mucho, ya que muchas de las situaciones son basadas en mi imaginación y no guardan relación con las tramas originales de sus historias. De ser así, prometó que de ahora en adelante pondré una pequeña referencia al incio o final del cápitulo para indicar que esa parte de la historia existe en la trama original =D**

**Preview:**

**Boomer: Tiene que estar bromeando!**

**Bahamasu: No puedo negar que el ilimitado cariño de Persephone al final se convirtió en nuestra maldición**

**Deck: Pino ya detente, sabes muy bien que hemos estado viviendo una gran mentira**

**Jaden: No tienes de que preocuparte Boomer**

**?: Nos invaden!**

**Héroes: No se pierdan el siguiente episodio! "El antihéroe!"**

**Butch: Huh? Quiere decir que mi parte empezará en el siguiente cápitulo?**


	35. Chapter 32

Cáp.32-El antihéroe

_-"Tienen que llevarse también a Yokka, Deck y Pino" les dijo, dejando aún más sorprendidos a los dos jóvenes._

-Apenas escucharon esas palabras, Boomer y Jaden se exaltaron pero no podían articular sus palabras debido a la impresión causada por la petición del concejal supremo.

-"Pe-¡pero de qué está hablando!" exclamo el rubio sorprendido.

-"Como escuchaste joven viajero, quiero que se lleven a esos tres chicos con ustedes cuando se vayan" respondió Bahamasu sin titubear, luego se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió al barandal del balcón.

-"Pe-¿pero por qué?, ¿por qué quiere que los obliguemos a abandonar su hogar?" vaciló el rowdyruff boy al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su silla mientras el concejal supremo les daba la espalda a ambos jóvenes.

-"Joven viajero, todavía no se ha percatado de las señales" respondió Bahamasu con una expresión de enojo mientras observaba al confundido rubio. "Las vestimentas, su habitación, el trato que reciben por parte de la servidumbre. Ninguna de esas cosas son costumbres en este lugar" les explicó, dejando a los jóvenes perplejos.

-"Entonces…quiere decir que ellos" comenzó a decir Jaden sorprendido.

-"Si, ellos no son de este mundo" respondió el concejal supremo seriamente.

-En su habitación, los tres chicos continuaban con sus estudios tranquilamente. Esperando terminar lo más pronto posible para, al menos, poder despedirse de sus nuevos amigos.

-"Qué creen que papá, digo Bahamasu les esté diciendo" pregunto Pino con cierta preocupación, luego de que detuviera sus estudios por unos minutos.

"Probablemente está reprendiéndolos por haber irrumpido en el santuario" le respondió Yokka al mismo tiempo que escribía en su cuaderno.

-"Podrían dejar de hablar tan natural sobre todo esto" dijo Deck algo enojado, haciendo que los dos chicos lo observaran. "Estamos los tres solos así que no es necesario seguir fingiendo" y continuó con sus estudios.

-"No puede ser" murmuro Jaden estupefacto mientras veía al tranquilo concejal desde lejos. "No sólo Yokka, Deck y Pino no provienen de este mundo, sino que tampoco son hermanos".

-"Todo fue ideado por nuestra difunta reina Persephone luego de que los acogiera a los tres. Debo admitir que su ilimitado cariño por los demás casi provoca una disputa entre la realeza y el consejo" les explico.

-"¿Por qué?" pregunto Boomer curioso.

-"Nuestra sociedad no permite que los impuros hagan de este su hogar. Es por eso que decidimos levantar nuestra ciudad en los confines del espacio para alejarnos de las tentaciones y el del mal que gobierna las tierras. Sin embargo, Persephone llegó a los extremos de desobedecer una de nuestras leyes más sagradas para evitar que los tres regresaran a su nauseabundo mundo" les respondió Bahamasu mientras recordaba una anécdota de su pasado.

Flashback

_**Se ve al concejal supremo discutiendo con una joven de largo cabello blanco rizado que estaba acostada en una cama**_

_Bahamasu: No puedo creer lo lejos que llegas nada mas para proteger a esos impuros_

_Persephone: Cough…cough…Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ellos. Cough…para que al menos pudieran ver lo que es tener una familia_

_Bahamasu: ¡Sólo mírate! ¡Estás casi al borde de la muerte y sólo te preocupan esos tres chicos! ¡De que valió todo ese esfuerzo que hiciste nada más para alargar su estadía en nuestro reino!_

_Persephone: Cough…es muy pronto para ellos. Cough, deben irse en el momento adecuado que será dentro de cinco semanas a partir de hoy_

_Bahamasu: Buena suerte con eso. Tu condición nada mas te permitirá vivir sólo tres y cuando mueras el consejo no dudara en desterrarlos una vez que asuma el control del reino_

_Persephone: Eso lo sé, cough. Es por eso que te llame, la única forma de que pueda evitar su destierro es que te cases conmigo. Sólo así tendrás acceso a la realeza y el suficiente poder decisión para desaprobar la orden del consejo_

_Bahamasu: ¡Estás loca! ¡Cómo puedes llegar a pensar en eso!_

_Persephone: Bahamasu…_

_Bahamasu: ¡Una cosa es que esos tres accedieran a formar parte de tu pequeño juego, pero no involucres al consejo en esto!_

_Persephone: ¡Cough, cough, cough!_

_Bahamasu:¡Persephone!_

_**Él la toma de las manos muy preocupado por sus constantes tosidos que indicaban su decaimiento**_

_Persephone: Sé que mis decisiones han afectado a muchos Bahamasu y me siento muy mal por ello. Pero por favor te pido que me hagas este último favor, cásate conmigo ahora que todavía estoy lúcida_

_Bahamasu: Y…yo…_

_Persephone __**(sonríe):**__ ¿No es por eso que decidiste convertirte en miembro del consejo? ¿Para que estuvieras siempre cerca de mí?_

_Bahamasu: ¡Co! ¡Cómo lo…!_

_Persephone: Desde hace mucho lo supe_

Fin del flashback

-"Al final será lo mejor para ellos" dijo el concejal supremo regresando a la realidad. "Desde la muerte de Persephone, ninguno de los ocupantes del palacio o del consejo se molesto en darles el cariño que ella les había dado, en especial yo" les contaba mientras los dos jóvenes escuchaban el resto de la historia con expresiones tristes.

-"Sólo cumplí con sus deseos y prepare todo para su llegada" dijo Bahamasu, lo que hizo exaltar a Jaden.

-"¡Entonces significa que la esmeralda no está en este lugar por coincidencia! ¡Usted la trajo a su mundo sabiendo que la buscaríamos muy pronto!" exclamo el joven de cabello marrón sorprendido.

-"En efecto, también fui yo quien los obligó a venir hasta acá a través de nuestro pasaje secretamente disfrazado como arte rupestre" respondió con completa seriedad. Sin embargo, a Boomer ya no parecía importarle la esmeralda en estos momentos y tampoco el hecho de que su viaje había sido arreglado desde un comienzo. Había algo que lo tenía perturbado y la única solución que se le ocurría era preguntarle directamente.

-"Señor…" murmuro el rubio con un tono de tristeza, llamando la atención del concejal supremo y su amigo. "¿De dónde vienen Yokka, Deck y Pino?" pregunto con cierta curiosidad. Bahamasu sólo dio un suspiro leve, como se esperaría de una persona con noticias no muy agradables para él que las pregunta.

-"Deberías evitar hacer ese tipo de preguntas joven viajero. Pues al igual que existen mundos perfectos como el nuestro, existen reinos gobernados por el mal" decía mientras se imaginaba todo en su mente.

-"El mundo de donde provienen es dirigido por un demonio con forma de humano desde las sombras" les explicaba metafóricamente a los dos. "Quien trata a los jóvenes como sus posesiones personales para luego usarlos de acuerdo a su voluntad. En este caso para convertirlos en máquinas de guerra que luego comercializa libremente".

-"No puede ser" musito Jaden en shock. Boomer, por otro lado, no pudo articular sus palabras debido a la gran impresión.

-"Es por ello que Persephone decidió dar cobijo a los tres chicos, con el fin de darles esa oportunidad que les fue arrebatada. Además, su supuesto padre los dejo a su suerte luego de que no lograron cumplir con sus expectativas" les dijo, terminando su historia. Fue en ese momento que se dirigió al balcón.

-"Diríjanse al santuario. Si necesitan ayuda para llegar pueden preguntarle a una de las jóvenes de la servidumbre, yo llevare a Yokka, Deck y Pino con ustedes. No traten de irse por su cuenta, ya que sólo mi magia puede conectar este mundo con en el que ustedes se encuentran" y los dejo solos. Jaden dirigió su mirada llena de lástima hacia un afectado Boomer, esperando que él tomara la decisión.

-"Bien, creo que eso es todo" dijo Yokka con una sonrisa cerrando su cuaderno. Deck y Pino hicieron lo mismo y se dirigieron a la puerta de su habitación para poder hacer las paces con Bahamasu, sin imaginarse que él estaba entrando a su habitación. Obviamente, esto los sorprendió mucho.

-"Pa-¡papá!" exclamo el pequeño de los tres chicos atónito después de ver al recio hombre justo enfrente de ellos.

-"Ya-¡ya terminamos con nuestros deberes padre!" exclamo el joven de cabello azul de forma apresurada para no causar más molestias con el concejal supremo, quien solo bufó con su voz grave.

-"Olvídense de eso y vengan conmigo" les dijo de forma muy amenazante, haciendo que Yokka y Pino se asustaran.

-"¿Ya te desharás de nosotros?" pregunto Deck muy calmado, ya que en el fondo sabía que esto pasaría en algún momento.

-"No" respondió Bahamasu sin titubear, sorprendiendo al chico con cola de caballo y a sus amigos. "Ustedes se irán de este mundo con esos dos jóvenes. Ahora vengan" y el concejal supremo empezó a alejarse de ellos. Al ver que nada malo estaba pasando, o que podría pasarles, decidieron confiar en él.

-En el santuario, Boomer y Jaden esperaban pacientemente la llegada de Bahamasu, Yokka, Deck y Pino. Al igual que los tres jóvenes, no se molestaron en desobedecer las órdenes del concejal supremo, pensaban que si lo hacían estarían incumpliendo con su promesa. Además, Bahamasu no parecía el tipo de persona desprevenida que simplemente los dejaría solos sin tomar en cuenta la más remota posibilidad de su escape.

-"Bueno" dijo Jaden mientras admiraba la esmeralda caos azul en la palma de su mano. "Al menos tenemos lo que buscábamos ¿no? … ¿Boomer?" lo llamó luego de que no recibió respuesta por parte del rubio, quien sólo veía a su fiel mascota en sus manos con cierta melancolía.

-"Soy un iluso verdad" le pregunto el rubio, sorprendiendo a su amigo. "Debí haberme imaginado que ellos también habían sufrido tanto como nosotros". Su amigo lo observó con mucha lástima ya que él había sufrido lo mismo, tal vez mucho más que él. Sin embargo, si algo había aprendido con esta nueva oportunidad que le habían dado, era a no olvidar su alegre personalidad.

-"No hay nada de malo en pensar lo mejor para los demás Boomer" decía con una sonrisa mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro del rowdyruff boy, quien rápidamente subió la mirada. "De hecho, es algo muy bueno de tu parte preocuparte por ellos y desearles lo mejor aún cuando apenas los conoces".

-En el fondo, el rubio se sintió calmado, como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima. Pronto una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, al final su gran inocencia no era una debilidad para él.

-"Gracias, Jaden" murmuro aliviado.

-"No fue nada" respondió su amigo con una gran sonrisa. De repente, los dos dirigieron sus miradas a la entrada del santuario ya que alguien estaba entrando; eran Bahamasu acompañado por Yokka, Deck y Pino.

-"¿Están listos?" pregunto el concejal supremo.

-"¡Espere!" exclamo Boomer, sorprendiendo un poco a los presentes. Aún cuando el rubio se dirigió a Bahamasu, el resto de sus palabras eran para los tres jóvenes.

* * *

-"¿Están de acuerdo con esto? Quiero decir con dejar este lugar y a todas las personas que estuvieron con ustedes hasta ahora" les pregunto Boomer, sólo para estar 100% seguro que la decisión, más de ser parte de Bahamasu, era parte de ellos también. Yokka y Pino intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, no por ellos sino por el rowdyruff boy quien todavía estaba inseguro sobre esto. Deck, por otra parte, rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza con una expresión algo molesta.

-"Cielos, no tienes porque preocuparte" le dijo el chico con un tono de molestia, luego lo observó directamente con una expresión seria. "Los tres estábamos de acuerdo con esto desde hace mucho". Fue en ese momento que Boomer no sólo vio el rostro decidido de Deck, sino también el de Yokka y Pino lo que hizo que el rubio finalmente viera que no estaban siendo forzados a dejar el maravilloso mundo.

-"Es la hora" dijo Bahamasu con su indistintiva seriedad y carácter recio mientras caminaba al muro que había traído a Boomer y Jaden a su mundo. Con un simple movimiento de su mano, la pared brilló con una intensa luz azul que pronto tomó la forma de un agujero.

-Los dos viajeros fueron los primeros en entrar el portal después de haberle dado las gracias al concejal supremo, seguido por los tres chicos, quienes se detuvieron antes de entrar al agujero para ver a su supuesta figura paterna por última vez. Como era de esperarse, ninguno de ellos mostró un rostro de afecto para él y viceversa. Luego atravesaron el portal sin siquiera agradecerle lo que había hecho por ellos, lo cual era normal ya que su relación había sido construida de una manera forzosa.

-"Cuídense" murmuro Bahamasu en un intento por demostrar algo de afecto hacia ellos. De repente, las puertas del santuario fueron abiertas estrepitosamente por un uno de los miembros del consejo que estaba completamente asustado.

-"¡Terribles noticias concejal supremo!" grito el hombre. "¡Un objeto no identificado acaba de aterrizar en la ciudad!"

-"Entiendo" respondió su superior muy calmado por la situación. "Saldré en un momento" le ordeno y el miembro del consejo salió apresuradamente del santuario. Una vez solo, Bahamasu subió la mirada para ver el decorado techo del santuario con la imagen de su querida Persephone en él.

-"No es como si realmente pudiéramos hacer algo ¿verdad?" le pregunto con cierta melancolía a la imagen de ella. "Después de todo somos un reino pacífico que jamás uso la violencia".

-Del otro lado del portal, en las ruinas donde estaban previamente Boomer y Jaden, vemos a Shadow y Rouge acompañados por Sonic y Brick, quienes habían acudido rápido al llamado de sus amigos.

-"Así que dices que están en otro mundo detrás de ese muro" le pregunto el erizo azul a su contraparte.

-"Es la explicación más lógica para su desaparición" respondió de brazos cruzados. "¿La trajiste?"

-"Por supuesto, sólo trata de no perderla en el camino" le dijo Sonic en broma a Shadow mientras le mostraba la esmeralda caos verde que había encontrado en la montaña.

-"Tsk, acaso crees que soy así de idiota como tú" le replico el erizo negro luego de arrebatarle la esmeralda de sus manos.

-"Ouch…eso fue duro Shadow" respondió el erizo azul con una sonrisa, realmente le gustaba hacer enojar a su _amigo_. Por otro lado, Brick estaba más preocupado por su hermano que por la esmeralda.

-"¿Qué va a hacer?" le pregunto a Rouge en voz baja.

-"Usará el **control caos** para llegar al lugar donde están Boomer y Jaden" le explicaba al mismo tiempo que Shadow tocaba la pared con su mano derecha y se preparaba para usar su poder de teletransportación. Cuando de repente, la extraña pared con runas empezó a brillar intensamente y todos retrocedieron sorprendidos.

-"¡Ggh! ¿Qué pasa?" decía el rowdyruff boy rojo mientras cubría sus ojos con su brazos debido al intenso resplandor. De la nada, los cinco jóvenes se precipitaron bruscamente uno sobre el otro, con Pino sobre la montaña de chicos.

-"¡Boomer!" exclamo Brick preocupado pero a la vez feliz de verlo sano y salvo. Sin esperar un segundo, rápidamente corrió hacia su hermano para asegurarse que estuviera bien.

-"Ejejeje…" rió el rubio avergonzado mientras estaba debajo del resto de sus amigos. "Volví hermano" le dijo con una expresión inocente. Por su parte, el chico de cabello naranja sólo pudo responderle a su pequeño hermano (**metafóricamente**) con una cálida sonrisa.

-"No vuelvas a hacer que me preocupe de esa forma" fue la única respuesta que pudo darle a su cándido hermano.

-Minutos más tarde, afuera de las ruinas, vemos al grupo discutiendo sobre su siguiente movimiento. Ya tenían otra de las esmeraldas caos en su poder, pero ahora tenían que lidiar con el hecho de que Mephiles podría estar dirigiéndose adonde estaba la última esmeralda caos (la que Butch estaba buscando), o que iría directo al taller de Tails ya que no tendría muchos problemas para tomarla. Por su parte, Yokka, Deck y Pino, quienes no sabían nada del problema, sólo veían a su alrededor con miradas nostálgicas, como si no hubieran estado en un ambiente terrestre por mucho tiempo.

-"Así que eso fue lo que paso" dijo Brick desde lejos, muy curioso por la presencia de los tres jóvenes.

-"Lo siento Brick, al principio yo no quería pero ellos insistieron en que estaba bien" respondió Boomer con cierta culpabilidad.

-"Pues si fue su decisión no hay nada que podamos hacer".

-"Por ahora tenemos que pensar qué haremos respecto a Mephiles, sólo hay dos posibles lugares a los que podría ir" les dijo Jaden. Los dos rowdy no pudieron evitar mostrar cierta intranquilidad, después de todo el erizo oscuro podía estar dirigiéndose adonde estaba su tercer hermano.

-"¡Shadow espera!" grito Sonic preocupado haciendo que los demás rápidamente dirigieran sus miradas a los dos erizos.

-"¡Control caos!" y el erizo negro desapareció justo enfrente de todos. Inmediatamente, los jóvenes se dirigieron adonde estaban Sonic y Rouge.

-"Siempre tan impulsivo" respondió el erizo azul con cierta molestia mientras rascaba su oreja derecha.

-"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Brick asustado.

-"Shadow se dirige adonde esta Butch, quiere asegurarse que Mephiles no obtenga la esmeralda caos" le respondió en un tono serio que preocupo a los dos hermanos.

-En una larga planicie con vista al mar, vemos al tercero de los rowdyruff boys admirando el paisaje. La suave brisa en el rostro y su cabello como el olor de mar realmente confortaban al joven como una dulce y placentera tonada para sus oídos.

-"**Sniff, ¡Sigh!** Eso fue relajante" afirmó el joven con una sonrisa. No muy lejos de él, una sombra se escabulló sigilosamente entre los matorrales. Parecía como si quisiera espiar a Butch desde una distancia segura.

-"Bien, creo que es hora ¡Chaotic Butch!" exclamo el chico de cabello azul transformándose. Luego con un rápido movimiento de su kwan dao, atacó los matorrales que estaban justo detrás de él. Apenas la cuchilla de su arma tocó el suelo, una pequeña ráfaga se catapultó por dentro de la tierra hacia las plantas, cuando ésta las alcanzó se creó una gran explosión que levanto una gran nube de tierra y con ella la sombra que lo estaba espiando que cayó justo a sus pies. Era nada menos que el superhéroe junior el Tigre.

-"Ough…" masculló el joven mientras acariciaba su cabeza para aliviar el dolor. Sin embargo, Butch no era muy amable con aquellos que lo espiaban así que no dudo en poner la cuchilla de su kwan dao a sólo centímetros de su nariz.

-"**Gulp**" musito el joven moreno asustado.

-"Así que también te gusta espiar a la gente" dijo el chico albino algo enojado mientras lo amenazaba con su arma.

-"¡Pues ustedes no me dieron muchas opciones!" exclamo algo irritado después de haber alejado la cuchilla de su rostro para levantarse. "Primero aparecen de la nada y luego me dicen que deje de hacer lo que normalmente hago, muy sospechoso" le dijo muy desconfiado. Butch sólo suspiro algo enojado.

-"Escucha lo dije nada más para mantenerte alejado del peligro ¿de acuerdo? Ese enemigo del otro día no es nada comparado con algo que verías normalmente" respondió de una forma honesta y calmada que sorprendió al joven héroe.

-"Oh…bueno, ahora que lo mencionas si parecía un enemigo peligroso, ejejeje" rió mientras rascaba su nariz alegre. Luego sonrió amablemente y extendió su brazo hacia el rowdy.

-"Empecemos desde el comienzo ¿si? Soy el Tigre, héroe de la ciudad Station Square" le dijo. Al principio, el chico de cabello azul se sorprendió un poco por su repentina gentileza hacia él, después de todo pensaba que lo odiaba luego de haber sido tan rudo con él. No obstante, eso no evito que le correspondiera el saludo.

-"Butch" respondió con una pequeña sonrisa al mismo tiempo que estrechaba su mano con la del joven.

-Muy lejos de donde estaban, Knuckles the Echidna estaba buscando la última esmeralda caos que se encontraba en ese lugar. Siguiendo sus sentidos, el equidna rojo llegó a una zona abierta donde pudo ver la esmeralda caos púrpura al alcance de cualquiera.

-"¡Bien! Al menos ya sabemos que Mephiles no ha obtenido ésta" decía Knuckles mientras caminaba hacia la esmeralda, sin imaginarse que el erizo oscuro estaba tomando su forma justo detrás de él. El poder de las tres esmeraldas caos en su cuerpo había hecho que su apariencia cambiara un poco; ahora era unos centímetros más alto y más fornido que Sonic y Shadow juntos, y al mismo tiempo tenía más _espinas_ picudas en su cabello. Sin vacilar, atacó a Knuckles con su puño, él cual tenía el doble de su tamaño normal, mientras estaba distraído.

-Mientras tanto, Ban, Hiro y Ran disfrutaban de sus pequeñas vacaciones antes de su regreso a Japón en el mismo lugar donde estaban todos. Al igual que Butch, los tres jóvenes LBX se deleitaban con la brisa, el olor y la vista al mar desde las tranquilas praderas a su alrededor.

-"Es hermoso" dijo Ran mientras admiraba el paisaje.

-"Si" asintió Ban con una sonrisa.

-"Realmente lo es" afirmó Hiro. Los tres estaban tan relajados que no se dieron cuenta como la pendiente donde ellos estaban sucumbía poco a poco, hasta el punto en el que sólo el joven Oozora iba directo al mar.

-"¡Gahhh!" grito el chico de cabello azul.

-"¡Hiro!" grito su amigo de cabello marrón en un intento por tomar su mano. Sin embargo, no pudo alcanzarlo a tiempo. En ese momento, dos sombras rápidamente saltaron por el acantilado para salvar al joven LBX.

-"¡Usa tu garra extendible!" le dijo Butch mientras caía.

-"¡De acuerdo!" respondió el Tigre y disparó su garra izquierda hacia una parte más firme de la pendiente para aferrarse a ella. "¡Listo!" exclamo.

-Justo cuando esto paso, el rowdyruff boy tomó la garra derecha del joven superhéroe con su mano izquierda y con la derecha alcanzó la mano de Hiro, salvándolo de una muerte segura. Al poco tiempo, vemos a todos los jóvenes a salvo pero más lejos de la ahora inestable pendiente donde antes estaban.

-"¿Estás bien?" le pregunto Ran muy preocupada a su amigo que parecía estar recuperando su aliento después del susto que había pasado.

-"Ss…si" asintió Hiro con una pequeña sonrisa. Su respuesta hizo que Ban sonriera ya que su amigo estaba bien.

-"Realmente te debemos una" le dijo el joven de cabello marrón al rowdyruff boy. "Nos has salvado en dos oportunidades seguidas". Esto hizo que el chico de cabello azul se avergonzara.

-"Sólo traten mantenerse alejados del peligro ¿de acuerdo?" respondió mientras rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza. En ese momento, un extraño ruido en sus pantalones llamó su atención y la de los otros. Cuando buscó en sus bolsillos el causante, sacó el rastreador que Tails había construido para él, éste le decía a Butch que habían cuatro esmeraldas caos justo donde ellos estaban.

-"¡Imposible!" murmuro en shock.

-"Nos volvemos a ver" dijo una voz maliciosa que llamó la atención de todos. Cuando se dieron la vuelta, pudieron ver a Mephiles con una forma más amenazante que la anterior (aún cuando fuera su misma forma, sólo que más alto y con más espinas) cargando a un inconsciente Knuckles en sus brazos.

-"Je, al menos me ahorraste la búsqueda" dice Butch en un tono amenazante. "Sólo tengo que derrotarte aquí y ahora, así no podrás tener las siete esmeraldas caos".

-"Buen plan. Sin embargo, no consideraste un pequeño detalle" respondió, luego centró su terrorífica vista en el Tigre. Apenas lo hizo, el joven se exaltó y pronto comenzó el dolor.

-"¡Arghaaaaah!" grito Manny muy adolorido mientras sostenía su cabeza con ambas garras en el suelo. Pronto un aura oscura empezó a emanar de su cuerpo, rodeándolo por completo. Los otros jóvenes fueron en su ayuda, pero parecía que su dolor era demasiado grande como para que los otros pudieran calmarlo. En el fondo, Butch sabía que Mephiles le había hecho algo, pero no sabía que exactamente.

-"Observa bien mocoso" le ordeno el erizo oscuro al rowdyruff boy, señalando con su mirada al Tigre, quien se estaba levantando pero con un trance hipnótico. Luego su misma aura oscura cambio su uniforme del Tigre a uno de un leopardo color mostaza con franjas negras con forma de rayo.

-"Porque tu aventura acaba de llegar a su fin" decía Mephiles mientras Butch veía preocupado, al igual que los otros, a un violento y rabioso joven mitad gato, listo para causar daño físico.

* * *

**Hooola! XD He vuelto después de tanto tiempo :D (no lo he contado asi que no sé si es mucho o poco XD) Pero de todas formas aquí les traigo la continuación de esta interesante historia :) Cada vez más acercándonos al esperado climax de la primera parte de hnyrrbz season 2 XD**

**Preview:**

**Butch: Mephiles maldito! Qué le hiciste!**

**Mephiles: Sólo desperté su verdadero ser que dormía en su interior**

**?: Vine del futuro para evitar que Mephiles destruya el mundo**

**?: Te destruire!**

**Ban: Te lo dejo en tus manos**

**Brick: Debemos ayudar a Butch!**

**Héroes: No se pierdan el siguiente episodio! "El siete del infortunio!"**

**Butch: Manny...no voy a destruirte**


	36. Chapter 33

Cáp.33-El siete del infortunio

-En un espacio completamente oscuro, vemos a un hombre de largo cabello naranja y gorra roja que caminaba tranquilamente hacia el frente con una sonrisa, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de una persona que desesperadamente lo seguía.

-"¡Papá! ¡Papá!" gritaba Fey preocupado mientras trataba de alcanzarlo, pero su padre simplemente parecía no poder escucharlo ya que cada vez se alejaba más y más de su hijo.

-"¡Por favor vuelve!" exclamo el joven de chico de cabello verde con ojos llorosos mientras extendía su mano hacia él. En ese momento, el hombre se dio la vuelta y lo miro con una sonrisa cálida.

-"Cuida a tu madre Fey…" le dijo su padre antes de desaparecer por una fuerte brisa que desintegro su cuerpo en partículas negras justo enfrente de él. Después de haber presenciado ese evento frente sus ojos, Fey cayó de rodillas al suelo en un estado de shock y pronto una gran desesperación lo consumió.

-"¡PAPÁ!" grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras lloraba incontrolablemente.

-"¡Papá!" grito Fey despertando súbitamente de esa horrible pesadilla.

-"¡Woah!" exclamo asustado un chico que estaba a su lado. Obviamente, su grito lo había sorprendido tanto que se cayó de la silla donde estaba sentado. Ese chico era nada menos que Pino, quien estaba a su lado con Hayate en sus manos. A los pocos segundos, Fey dirigió su mirada al pequeño chico de cabello rosado que acariciaba su parte trasera adolorido.

-"Qui… ¿Quién eres?" pregunto el chico de cabello verde confundido pero a la vez sorprendido de la apariencia de Pino, ya que su ropa era la misma que él portaba cuando usaba su aura tyranno, las únicas diferencias eran que su chaleco en lugar de ser rojo era anaranjado igual que su chaqueta y sus zapatos negros y blancos tenían un estilo diferente al del chico de cabello rosado.

-"Ou…eso deberás me dolió" decía el chico mientras se ponía de pie, sin dejar de acariciar su trasero. En ese momento, Hayate rápidamente saltó a la cama para estar más cerca de Fey, quien acarició al pequeño husky casi de inmediato.

-"Lo siento, lamento haberte asustado" se disculpo el joven de cabello verde apenado.

-"¿Huh? Oh…no te preocupes por eso" respondió el chico de cabello rosado algo avergonzado mientras rascaba su cabeza. "Soy Pino, un amigo de Boomer y de su hermano Brick" le dijo. En ese instante los ojos de Fey se exaltaron, después de escuchar ese nombre.

-"¿Brick? ¡Está vivo! ¡¿No se cayó de la montaña?!" exclamo mientras tomaba al asustado chico por los hombros.

-"Nnn-no, él está bien. Está abajo con los otros tratando de contactar a su hermano Butch" le explico el impresionado chico. Por alguna razón, Fey presintió que no era una buena señal para ellos.

-De vuelta en las praderas, parecía que la batalla estaba a punto de empezar. Después de que Mephiles hiciera lo que sea que hizo con Manny, el joven héroe el Tigre ya no era la sombra de lo que era antes; ahora parecía tan feroz y peligroso como un gato salvaje.

-"Ffffrgh" bufaba el chico en traje de leopardo al mismo tiempo que, lentamente, se acercaba a los cuatro jóvenes que retrocedían con Butch justo enfrente para protegerlos.

-"Esta vez te haré pagar por haberme hecho perder esa esmeralda caos en la arena" le dijo el erizo negro al rowdyruff boy con cierto enojo mientras éste retrocedía con cierta preocupación ya que no quería lastimar a su nuevo amigo.

-"¿Qué le hiciste?" pregunto el chico de cabello azul tratando de mantener la calma a pesar de la ira que lo estaba consumiendo por dentro.

-"Sólo desperté su verdadero ser que estuvo durmiendo en su interior todo este tiempo" le explico de una forma algo jovial que confundió a Butch.

-"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto mientras arqueaba su ceja desconcertado.

-"Todo empezó cuando Maléfica envió numerosos mundos a la oscuridad con sus poderes" le explicaba Mephiles mientras recordaba todo los acontecimientos (**leer kh ep.1 el sendero del héroe**).

-"Al hacer esto pudo capturar con facilidad los héroes de numerosos reinos. Uno de ellos resulto ser un joven muy particular con poderes de tigre, él cual demostró completa resistencia en el momento que llegó al castillo. Sin importar los dolorosos experimentos y terribles castigos que recibía jamás cedió ni se dio por vencido pensando que podría escapar y fue cuando decidí poner mi plan en acción".

-"Usando su ira y odio más el poder de los sincorazones pude crear con éxito un sincorazon que fuera completamente idéntico al joven que Maléfica capturo, luego lo envié a Station Square para que recolectara las siete esmeraldas caos por mi" le dijo a un estupefacto Butch, terminando de explicarle todo para volver a la realidad.

-"Jamás imagine que cuando regresara esa excusa de sincorazon estaría con las manos completamente vacías, sino hubiera estado jugueteando como el humano que no es ya tendría las siete esmeraldas caos en este momento" le replico al sincorazon de Manny mientras lo señalaba.

-"No puede ser…" murmuro el rowdyruff boy en shock mientras detallaba al ahora no Tigre. "Un sincorazon del real…"

-"Heh" rió maliciosamente Mephiles y arrojó al inconsciente Knuckles a unos centímetros de ellos. "Pero eso ya no importa, ahora que lo regrese a su estado natural podrá ayudarme a completar mi plan destruyéndolos" dijo, luego giró su cabeza hacia atrás justo cuando se abrió una brecha en el espacio tridimensional.

-"Y ahora es tiempo de que reclame la quinta esmeralda caos" señaló mientras veía como de la brecha emergía Shadow después de haber usado el control caos para llegar adonde ellos estaban.

-"Es bueno verte de nuevo Shadow" le dijo el erizo de las sombras con cierta ironía.

-"Debiste haberte quedado muerto" respondió el erizo oscuro molesto para luego abalanzarse sobre Mephiles, quien pudo detener su ataque.

-"Esta vez será diferente Shadow, pronto este mundo será consumido por mi oscuridad" decía mientras se aferraba fuertemente a los puños del erizo.

-"Tsk" masculló enojado al darse cuenta que Mephiles ahora era mucho más fuerte que antes.

-Tratando de pensar en un plan, Butch lentamente retrocedía sin abandonar su posición frente los chicos LBX y Knuckles que todavía seguía inconsciente. Lamentablemente, no tenía otra opción, debía pelear contra el sincorazon de Manny aún cuando en el fondo no quería hacerlo, después de todo el joven pudo mantener una vida humana y de héroe sin caer en las tentaciones oscuras de un sincorazon ¿Acaso eso era posible? No obstante, justo ahora no era el momento de sacar deducciones.

-"Escuchen" les dijo el rowdyruff boy a los tres jóvenes, llamando su atención. "Tomen esto" y le lanzó el radar a Hiro, quien casi lo deja caer al suelo. "Y llévense a ese echidna rojo con ustedes" les dijo al mismo tiempo que les señalaba a Knuckles.

-"De acuerdo" asintió Ran seriamente y corrió hacia donde él estaba para cargarlo.

-"¿Qué piensas hacer?" le pregunto Ban preocupado.

-"Por ahora tratar de detenerlo y derrotar a ese erizo de los ojos rojos. Ustedes váyanse de aquí, de lo contrario se volverán una carga" respondió seriamente y regresó su mirada hacia el sincorazon de Manny.

-Al principio el chico de cabello marrón estaba reluctante, quería compensarle a Butch las dos veces que había arriesgado su vida para salvar a sus amigos. Sin embargo, sabía que su pequeño robot de combate, al igual que el de Hiro y Ran, no podría hacer nada contra un ser como Mephiles.

-"Te lo encargo" asintió Ban con seriedad y rápidamente se alejo del lugar seguido por sus amigos.

-"Muy bien Tigre" dice Butch con una pequeña sonrisa desafiante mientras giraba su kwan dao con estilo entre los dedos de su mano derecha para luego sostenerla con firmeza con ambas manos.

-"Temo que esto te dolerá más a ti que a mi" le dijo con cierta ironía.

-"¡MUERE!" grito el joven con traje de leopardo abalanzándose sobre el chico de cabello azul.

-De regreso en el taller de Tails, los cinco jóvenes, incluyendo Sonic, Tails y Rouge, hacían lo posible por contactar al último de los rowdyruff boys y advertirle sobre Mephiles.

-"¿Todavía nada?" pregunto el erizo azul algo preocupado mientras su amigo zorro de dos colas hacia lo imposible por tratar de obtener la señal.

-"No, parece que Butch se encuentra en un área muy lejana" respondía Tails mientras trataba de localizar a al rowdyruff boy a través de su computadora. Obviamente, tanto Brick como Boomer no podían evitar estar preocupados por su hermano. En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Fey y Pino entraron en ésta.

-"¡Fey!" dijo el rowdyruff boy algo sorprendido y rápidamente fue hasta donde él estaba, seguido por Boomer y Jaden quienes también estaban preocupados por él.

-"¿Cómo te sientes?" le pregunto Brick algo impaciente.

-"E, ¡estoy bien!" respondió algo apresurado por los nervios. "No se preocupen" concluyó con una pequeña sonrisa que, por alguna razón, no calmo al chico de cabello naranja. Había algo raro en cómo Fey, en ciertas ocasiones, trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos frente a él.

-"¡Lo encontré!" exclamo Tails llamando la atención de los otros, quienes rápidamente se reunieron alrededor del zorro.

-"Buen trabajo Tails, sabía que podrías" dijo Sonic como un cumplido para su amigo.

-"Jejeje, gracias" rió el pequeño zorro rascando su mejilla avergonzado, luego dirigió su completa atención a su computadora. "En unos minutos podremos comunicarnos con Butch" decía mientras tecleaba el teclado. Una vez que terminó, acercó su rostro a un pequeño micrófono y comenzó a hablar.

-"¿Butch? ¿Butch puedes oírme?" preguntaba Tails mientras trataba de mantener la señal.

-Fue en ese momento que, en las planicies, el radar del rowdyruff boy verde pudo recibir la llamada de Tails. Sin embargo, el rastreador no estaba en posesión de Butch sino de Hiro, por lo tanto él fue quien respondió la llamada con rapidez luego de detenerse al igual que sus amigos.

-"Ho… ¿Hola?" pregunto el joven de cabello azul oscuro.

-"¿Butch? ¿Eres tú?" pregunto la voz del zorro algo confundida.

-"Ummm…" titubeo el chico nervioso hasta que Ban decidió responderle a Tails.

-"Somos amigos de él, justo ahora se está enfrentando contra el erizo de ojos rojos con la ayuda de un erizo negro" le dijo, lo cual alarmo a los presentes.

-"¡¿Está peleando contra Mephiles?!" exclamo Brick preocupado.

-"¿¡Está bien!?" pregunto Boomer alarmado.

-Ban dudo al comienzo, pero decidió que lo mejor sería ser honesto con ellos sin importar la situación actual. Miró a sus compañeros y se preparó para contestarles.

-"No sabemos" comenzó a decir en un tono bajo. "Nos pidió que lo dejáramos solo para que pudiera pelear sin restricciones".

-"Típico de Butch" suspiro Brick algo molesto.

-"Trataremos de…**bzzt**…ver…**bzzt**" decía la voz de Ban entrecortada.

-"¿Qué dijiste? No podemos oírte" respondió Boomer nervioso.

-"Dije que…**bzzt**…**bzzt**" trataba de decir el joven pero la estática era muy fuerte como para que pudieran escuchar el resto.

-"¿Qué ocurre Tails?" pregunto Sonic confundido.

-"No lo sé" respondió el zorro de dos colas preocupado mientras hacía todo lo posible por mantener la señal. "Algo está interfiriendo con la comunicación".

-De vuelta a las planicies, Ban trataba de mantener la señal mientras presionaba los botones del radar tan rápido como podía.

-"¡Rayos! Hay demasiada estática" decía el joven de cabello marrón impaciente, sin percatarse de una gran sombra que volaba sobre ellos. Sólo Hiro y Ran pudieron notarla y cuando dirigieron sus miradas hacia arriba se quedaron boquiabiertos por lo que observaban.

-"Ba…Ban san…"titubeo Hiro casi sin aliento.

-"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto, fue cuando el joven lentamente levantó su brazo hacia arriba y señaló a un robot gris que pasó volando por encima de ellos.

-"¿Qué fue eso?" se pregunto Ran en voz alta mientras ella y sus amigos veían como el robot se dirigía al lugar donde estaban peleando Shadow, Mephiles, Butch y Manny.

* * *

-En el taller, Tails hizo lo que pudo por no perder la señal. Sin embargo, la estática cortó por completo el contacto con los jóvenes después de todo el esfuerzo que hizo por mantener la comunicación.

-"Lo siento chicos" se disculpo el pequeño zorro apenado. "Perdí la señal con el radar. Es probable que me tomé horas contactarlos de nuevo".

-"No te preocupes Tails, de todas formas ya teníamos pensado ir para allá" respondió Brick al mismo tiempo que su hermano, Jaden y Fey se reunían con él.

-"¿Piensan luchar contra Mephiles?" pregunto Rouge algo sorprendida.

-"Si" asintió Boomer decidido mientras acariciaba a Hayate en sus brazos. "Sabemos que es imprudente, pero Butch es nuestro hermano y si está en problemas no dudaremos en ayudarlo".

-"Jeje" rió Sonic llamando su atención. "Me gusta su estilo chicos, yo también iré con ustedes" les dijo y luego tomó la esmeralda caos azul marina sobre un estante cercano, lo cual sorprendió a todos.

-"Necesitaremos llegar adonde ellos están lo más pronto posible antes que nos perdamos toda la acción, así que trataré de usar el control caos para transportarnos adonde ellos están" les explicó.

-"¿Estás seguro?" le pregunto Tails preocupado ya que hasta ahora había usado una sola vez el control caos y fue hace mucho tiempo (**Sonic adventure 2 battle**).

-"Completamente amigo, sólo danos las coordenadas del lugar donde obtuviste la señal y partiremos" respondió decidido. Mientras Tails buscaba las coordenadas en su computadora, Brick aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar con los tres jóvenes que Boomer trajo luego de su viaje a la civilización en el espacio.

-"Odio tener que darles órdenes, pero podrían quedarse aquí en caso de que Mephiles decida aparecer" les pidió el rowdyruff boy rojo.

-"Por supuesto" asintió Pino con una sonrisa.

-"Pueden contar con nosotros" le dijo Yokka también sonriendo. Deck sólo se limitó a sonreír mientras apoyaba su espalda contra una pared de brazos cruzados.

-"Muy bien chicos" dijo Sonic llamando la atención de los cuatro jóvenes. "De acuerdo a las coordenadas, Butch y Shadow están en la zona **Green Hill** así que será mejor que nos apresuremos" decía listo para salir de la habitación cuando…

-"¡Sonic!" grito una joven que se abalanzó sobre el erizo apenas lo vio caminando hacia ella. Todos rápidamente se dieron la vuelta para ver cuál era el alboroto, cuando lo hicieron vieron a una eriza rosada de ojos verdes sobre él.

-"Tihihi" rió una pequeña coneja que también estaba con ella, a su lado estaba volando una extraña criatura azul con corbatín rojo. "Amy nunca cambia ¿verdad Cheese?" le pregunto de forma pícara.

-"¡Chao, chao!" respondió la criatura de la misma forma.

-"¿Amy, Cream? ¿Qué hacen aquí?" les pregunto Tails sorprendido dirigiéndose a la eriza y la coneja.

-"Es obvio ¿no?" dijo Amy algo enojada levantándose del suelo pero sin soltar a su autoproclamado novio Sonic. "Vinimos a ayudarlos a salvar el mundo de Mephiles".

-"Amy…me estás asfixiando" decía el erizo tratando de hacer que la eriza lo soltara.

-"¡¿Vinieron hasta acá solas?!" pregunto Tails más sorprendido que antes.

-"¡Hmph! ¡Por supuesto! ¿Crees que no somos lo suficientemente capaces de cuidarnos solas?" le pregunto Amy más enojada, apretando aún más el cuello de Sonic.

-"A…Amy…" decía el erizo azul casi sin aliento.

-"¡Oops! Lo siento" respondió apenada soltando a Sonic para que pudiera respirar. En ese momento una tercera sombra se acercó al grupo.

-"Preocupación innecesaria. Formas vivientes Amy y Cream estuvieron bajo protección todo el trayecto" dijo una voz robótica, obviamente perteneciente a una máquina color roja que sólo Rouge llamó por su nombre.

-"¿Omega? ¿Tú también viniste?" pregunto la murciélago sorprendida.

-"Censores detectaron anomalía provocada por forma oscura Mephiles. Por consiguiente, comandante de fuerzas GUN decidió enviarme como asistencia para completa erradicación de la amenaza" respondió el robot.

-"¡Jah!" inhaló Sonic con todas sus fuerza para obtener el aire y energía que le faltaba. "Pues es bueno saber que todos ayudaran, pero tenemos que irnos así que ¡adiós!" y el erizo empezó a correr hacia la salida.

-"¿Qué? Pero si acabo de…" trató de decir Amy pero no pudo completar lo que quiso decir porque su autoproclamado novio ya no estaba.

-"¡Sonic espéranos!" grito Brick siguiendo con rapidez al veloz erizo al igual que su hermano Boomer y sus amigos Jaden y Fey.

-De vuelta en las planicies, vemos a Butch alejándose de algo lo más rápido que sus pies podían; ese algo era Manny, quien en su estado oscuro trataba de dejarlo estampado en el suelo con su nueva fuerza sobre humana. Cuando el rowdyruff boy estuvo a una distancia segura, levantó su arma en el aire y con la cuchilla creó una fuerte ráfaga de viento vertical que lanzó al joven leopardo hacia atrás. Sin embargo, no pudo prevenir un ataque traicionero por parte de Mephiles que lo envió en la misma dirección que a Manny.

-De la nada, Shadow apareció justo detrás del erizo de la oscuridad y trató de golpearlo pero éste desapareció y apareció a unos centímetros lejos de él, luego retrajo sus puños y los lanzó con el triple de su tamaño hacia Shadow, quien pudo cubrirse a tiempo con sus brazos para no resultar herido. Después de eso, ambos erizos se abalanzaron contra el otro y tuvieron un enfrentamiento cercano donde se intercambiaban constantemente puños y patadas, hasta que Mephiles sacó volando a Shadow por segunda vez.

-Mientras estaba distraído, el erizo de la oscuridad no pudo esquivar a Manny, quien fue lanzado hacia él por Butch. No obstante, la colisión no inmuto para nada a Mephiles quien simplemente tomó al joven sincorazon y lo arrojó lejos de él. Justo a tiempo para poder esquivar los constantes y rápidos intentos del rowdyruff boy por intentar atravesarlo con su kwan dao. Al ver que no podría hacer lo que quería, el chico de cabello azul oscuro clavó la cuchilla de su arma en el suelo y una explosión bajo la tierra envió a Mephiles volando por los aires.

-Arriba, en el aire, Shadow volvió a aparecer de la nada con la ayuda de su control caos y con rapidez atacó al erizo de la oscuridad con sus puños y patadas para luego usar su movimiento especial _Chaos Spear_ que lo envió hacia atrás. Mientras esto pasaba en los cielos, en la tierra Butch y Manny tenían un enfrentamiento cercano; donde el joven leopardo trataba de cortar al rowdyruff boy con sus filosas garras, pero el chico de cabello azul hábilmente se protegía de los ataques con su arma. Hasta que Manny, usando su ira, creó una ráfaga oscura que forzó a Butch a retirar su arma del frente; dejando su guardia abierta para múltiples ataques pero debido al poder que recién uso, el joven leopardo sólo lo golpeó con su garra extendible.

-Después de ese ataque, Shadow apareció justo enfrente de él y con un simple golpe envió al sincorazon humano hacia atrás. Sin embargo, después de haber hecho ese movimiento, no pudo esquivar dos golpes provenientes de Mephiles que lo enviaron hacia donde estaba Butch tratando de recuperarse después del golpe que había recibido.

-"Son fuertes" le dijo el rowdyruff boy al erizo negro.

-"Si" asintió él. "Tendremos que atacarlos juntos si queremos vencerlos".

-"¡Alto ahí!" grito una voz por encima de ellos. Inmediatamente los cuatro peleadores dirigieron sus miradas al robot gris aterrizó justo en medio de los contendientes. La máquina tenía la apariencia de un gran guerrero con un cañón como brazo y dentro de ésta, había un hombre rechoncho y calvo con bigotes naranjas y pequeños lentes de sol; con chaqueta roja y pantalones negros.

-"¿Doctor?" dijo Shadow algo sorprendido de ver al hombre en el robot.

-"Hmph, saludos Dr. Eggman, veo que todavía sigue con vida después de haber destruido toda su base" dice Mephiles con cierta ironía.

-"¡Silencio excusa de erizo!" grito el hombre enojado mientras preparaba el cañón de su máquina. "Ahora verás lo que le pasa a aquellas personas que osan enfrentarse al Dr. Eggman" decía al mismo tiempo que el cañón cargaba una energía brillante. "Esta vez te borrare por completo del mapa".

-Butch por otro lado, estaba comenzando a preocuparse ya que el Dr. estaba apuntando su cañón hacia Mephiles, pero también a su amigo el Tigre y parecía que no se movería al igual que su amo. No estaba dispuesto a apostar que el joven saliera vivo después de un ataque de esa magnitud.

-"¡Desaparece!" grito Eggman disparando su cañón de protones.

-"¡Espere!" exclamo el rowdyruff boy lanzándose enfrente del rayo. Por alguna razón, cuando hizo esta valerosa acción su aura verde emergió de su cuerpo con una gran intensidad.

-La colisión de ambas energías, cegó a los que estaban allí por unos segundos. Cuando el brillo desapareció, Shadow y el Dr. pudieron ver a Butch inconsciente en el suelo sin su transformación al igual que al Tigre, quien también estaba en el mismo estado y apariencia del rowdyruff boy.

-"¡Maldición!" maldijo Eggman. "Ese mocoso interfirió con mi ataque" decía mientras miraba la pantalla de su robot que le indicaba que debía esperar a que se cargara el cañón de nuevo.

-"¿Pero dónde está Mephiles?" se pregunto Shadow confundido.

-"Justo aquí" dijo su maliciosa voz y antes que él o el Dr. pudieran hacer algo, el erizo de la oscuridad los golpeó en direcciones opuestas con sus puños gigantes. Cuando lo hizo, Shadow descuidadamente soltó la esmeralda caos en su posesión que luego fue absorbida por Mephiles. Nuevamente, su apariencia fue modificada levemente (espinas, estatura y físico), con la diferencia de que ahora estaba asumiendo una forma más humana. Sin embargo, ni Shadow ni Eggman pudieron verlo detalladamente porque se esfumó del lugar a una increíble velocidad.

-A unos kilómetros del lugar, Sonic y nuestros jóvenes héroes aparecieron de la nada luego de que el erizo azul hubiera usado el control caos. Podría decirse que estaba un poco oxidado ya que no llegaron exactamente al campo de batalla, sino a un área algo lejana.

-"Ja…Ja…creo que tendremos que recorrer lo que nos falta a pie" dijo Sonic algo cansado.

-"Estoy de acuerdo, no queremos forzarte más de lo necesario" le dijo Brick algo apenado del esfuerzo que había hecho el erizo azul. En ese momento, Boomer se separó un poco del grupo para observar algo en el cielo.

-"¿Qué ocurre?" le pregunto Jaden confundido al rubio.

-"Hay algo negro en el cielo, pero no puedo distinguirlo porque está muy lejos. ¡Espera! Parece que se está acercando poco a poco a nosotros" le respondía mientras trataba de detallar el objeto, pero esto no tranquilizó a su amigo quien rápidamente dio la señal de alerta.

-"¡Cuidado, nos atacan!" grito con todas sus fuerzas para alertar a sus amigos. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que el objeto negro se estrellara donde ellos estaban. En la conmoción, una sombra atacó sin descanso y con rapidez a Sonic hasta que éste, completamente lastimado y cansado, soltara la esmeralda caos.

-"La esmeralda" dijo tratando de alcanzarla pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, una mano sombría la recogió del suelo.

-"Gracias por haberme traído la esmeralda Sonic" dijo una voz maliciosa que le pertenecía a nada menos que al temible erizo Mephiles. Si antes no era aterrador, ahora con sus innumerables espinas y gran altura podía asustar a cualquiera.

-"Ahora sólo debo conseguir la última y nada ni nadie podrá detenerme" decía mientras la sexta esmeralda caos se ajustaba dentro de su pecho.

-"¡Sonic!" grito Brick desde lejos, seguido por su hermano y amigos quienes se preparaban para enfrentar a Mephiles.

-"Lo siento, pero estoy tan cerca de mi objetivo que no puedo jugar con ustedes ¡Control Caos!" exclamo el erizo y se teletransportó antes que pudieran alcanzarlo.

-"¡Sonic!" dijo el rowdyruff boy rojo preocupado y luego corrió hacia donde él estaba para ayudarlo a levantarse con ayuda de Fey.

-"¿Estás bien?" le pregunto el chico de cabello naranja preocupado.

-"Ugh…si, pero ahora Tails y los otros corren peligro y ya estamos 6 a 0" respondió Sonic algo adolorido y molesto por haber bajado su guardia.

-"¡Oh no!" grito una nueva voz masculina que llamó la atención de todos. Cuando se dieron la vuelta pudieron ver a otro erizo pero color plateado con dos largas espinas y ojos amarillos.

-"¿Silver?" dijo el erizo azul sorprendido de ver a uno de sus viejos amigos

-"Llegue demasiado tarde" dijo el erizo plateado abatido.

* * *

**Hoooola XD me extrañaron? Worry not! :D aquí está el tan esperado siguiente cápitulo de esta gran aventura :) A sólo tres episodios de su gran final :( Espero que esto no los asuste, ni haga pensar que me olvidare de la historia ;) Regresaré luego de que escoja más mundos y termine de escribir otros fanfics que tengo (asegúrense de leerlos XD)**

**Preview:**

**Brick: Esto es malo, Mephiles tiene las 7 esmeraldas caos en su poder**

**Eggman: Deberían olvidar toda esperanza de salvar el mundo**

**Ran: Tiene que estar bromeando!**

**Hiro: No podemos rendirnos tan fácilmente**

**Boomer y Butch: Cierto!**

**Sonic: Supongo que no tenemos otra opción**

**Silver: Te refieres a la...**

**Knuckles: Es verdad! Todavía podemos detener a Mephiles**

**Héroes: No se pierdan el siguiente episodio! "Hedgehog gijinka time!"**

**Shadow: Espero que esto sea temporal**


	37. Chapter 34

Cáp.34-Hedgehog gijinka time

-"Nghnhg…" decía una adolorida voz que, al parecer, estaba despertando de su sueño.

-"¡Está despertando!" exclamo una voz aliviada que pronto fue a su lado.

-"¡Butch! ¡Hermano reacciona por favor!" suplico otra voz que también fue a su lado. Luego de escuchar las voces a su alrededor, el rowdyruff verde lentamente abrió sus ojos y pudo ver a su hermano Boomer, con Hayate en sus brazos, y a Brick mirándolo con cierta preocupación.

-"Boomer…Brick" murmuro Butch confundido, ya que no esperaba verlos sino hasta después que regresara al taller de Tails.

-"¡Estás bien!" exclamo el rubio feliz de verlo despertarse, tanto que se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo, mientras que su mascota saltaba a la cama para lamer la mano del rowdyruff boy verde.

-"Qué… ¿qué paso?" preguntaba el chico de cabello azul oscuro al mismo tiempo que trataba que Boomer no apretara su cuello tan fuerte. Por su tono de voz, todavía estaba desconcertado por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-"Sobreviviste, eso fue lo que paso" respondió Brick aliviado mientras colocaba su mano sobre su hombro.

-"¿Sobreviví?" repitió confundido. En ese momento y de forma repentina, Butch recordó todo lo que había ocurrido antes de perder el conocimiento. Cuando pudo hablar frente a frente con el joven vestido de tigre, cuando conoció en persona a los tres jóvenes que salvó el otro día con la ayuda de Fey y por último la feroz batalla en parejas que tuvieron él y Shadow contra el sincorazon leopardo y Mephiles.

-"¡¿Dónde está?!" le pregunto muy nervioso el rowdyruff boy verde a sus hermanos. "¿Dónde está ese chico con traje de tigre? ¡¿Está vivo?!" indagó con mucha preocupación. Sus hermanos, sin embargo, intercambiaron miradas algo preocupadas; pero no de tristeza, lo que indicaba que no había muerto.

-"Está justo aquí" le respondió Brick y los dos hermanos se hicieron a un lado para que Butch pudiera ver detalladamente a la persona debajo del héroe enmascarado el Tigre. Un joven de piel oscura y cabello rizado que todavía no se había despertado de su inconsciencia.

-"Los chicos nos contaron todo" dijo el chico de cabello naranja, refiriéndose a Ban, Hiro y Ran. "Hasta revise debajo de su camisa para asegurarme" le confesaba algo apenado, mientras su hermano se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía adonde estaba Manny.

-Levantó un poco su camisa amarilla con rayas anaranjadas y, para su decepción, pudo verlo en su pecho. Justo donde estaba su corazón, estaba el símbolo de un corazón negro rodeado por cadenas rojas. Mephiles no estaba mintiendo, el joven no sólo era una copia del original; sino también un sincorazon con forma humana.

-"Lo siento hermano" añadió Boomer entristecido al igual que Hayate.

-"No importa" murmuro Butch con cierta tristeza, "esta bien".

-"¡Brick!" exclamo Jaden preocupado apenas entró a la habitación, seguido por Fey que también estaba en el mismo estado que el joven de cabello marrón.

-"¡Tienes que venir rápido!" completó su amigo intranquilo, lo que preocupo a los rowdyruff boys.

-Mientras tanto, los tres chicos LBX más Sonic y sus rivales: Knuckles, Shadow y Silver tenían una discusión con el capitán de la gran nave donde actualmente se encontraban.

-"¡Cómo puede decir eso!" le reclamo Ban molesto al Dr. Eggman.

-"¡Debe de haber una manera de detenerlo!" añadió Hiro casi en suplica.

-"Hmph" resopló Eggman con cierta molestia por la persistencia de los jóvenes. "Por qué no simplemente aceptan la cruel realidad, Mephiles nos venció y ahora el mundo como lo conocemos dejara de existir. Lo mejor será alejarnos de él mientras podamos".

-"Je" sonrió Sonic con cierta decepción. "Jamás imagine que te rendirías así de fácil Eggman y menos contra un erizo" le recalcó con cierto sarcasmo que molesto al doctor.

-"¡Silencio!" exclamo. "Si tuvieras alguna idea de lo poderoso que se ha vuelto Mephiles estarías pensándolo dos veces antes de enfrentártele".

-"¡Aún así no pienso correr con mi cola entre mis piernas!" le replico. "Y si tengo que obligarte a que le des vuelta a este cacharro para que nos lleves con Tails y los otros estoy dispuesto a hacerlo".

-"Sólo inténtalo erizo y verás de lo que realmente soy capaz" respondió Eggman con un tono amenazándolo.

-"¡Tendrás que pasar sobre mi también Eggman!" dijo Knuckles apoyando a su amigo erizo. En ese momento, Ran se dio cuenta que el erizo negro parecía estar muy adentrado en sus pensamientos mientras que el plateado parecía sentirse culpable por no haber evitado que Mephiles le quitara la sexta esmeralda a Sonic.

-"¿Y ustedes no piensan decir nada?" les pregunto la joven algo sorprendida y enojada.

-"Lamento decirte que esta vez el doctor tiene razón" respondió Shadow de brazos cruzados. Su respuesta, pronto, llamó la atención de todos en la sala.

-"Con el poder de las esmeraldas caos, Mephiles ha logrado alcanzar un nivel más avanzado que el de nosotros juntos" explicó el erizo negro, refiriéndose a él, Sonic y Silver. "Ni siquiera yo pude hacerle frente con una esmeralda caos en mi poder".

-"Es por ese extraño poder que obtuvo" dijo Silver, completando la explicación de Shadow. "Esas criaturas negras con ojos amarillos…de alguna forma lograron unirse con Mephiles y cambiar su composición, transformándolo en un ente físico hecho completamente de oscuridad".

-"¿Qué?" pregunto Sonic desconcertado.

-"¿A que te refieres?" indagó Shadow curioso.

-"En el futuro…Mephiles logró que la oscuridad consumiera toda la Tierra" decía Silver mientras recordaba todo lo ocurrido en su mente. "Toda vida existente fue reemplazada por esas extrañas criaturas de ojos amarillos que acabaron con todo a su paso; y todas provinieron de Mephiles"

-"Ahora comprendes erizo" dijo Eggman llamando su atención. "Mientras Mephiles posea esa extraña composición ningún tipo de poder podrá hacerle daño".

-"¡Tiene que estar bromeando!" exclamo la voz de un joven que pronto llamó la atención de todos en la sala. Cuando los presentes dirigieron sus miradas hacia la entrada, vieron a un molesto Brick seguido por sus hermanos y amigos.

-"¿Vamos a huir por evitar enfrentarnos contra Mephiles? ¡Ni lo sueñe!" le replico. En ese momento, sus dos hermanos con miradas decididas caminaron a su lado para demostrar su completo apoyo.

-"¡Debe de haber una forma de detenerlo! Sólo tenemos que encontrarla" añadió el rowdyruff rojo con cierta intranquilidad.

-"Escucha mocoso" respondió Eggman cansado de escucharlos. "Sin importar lo que digan, Mephiles es invencible ahora y nada de lo que hagan podrá detenerlo".

-"Eso no es del todo cierto" dijo Jaden interviniendo en la conversación. "Esas criaturas negras de ojos amarillos de las que hablan son sincorazones y se alimentan de los corazones de las personas, en especial de aquellas con corazones fuertes" les explicó y luego invocó su llave espada frente a todos.

-"Los elegidos por la llave espada como Brick y yo tendemos a ser sus principales blancos, pero eso es porque tenemos el poder para destruirlos y evitar que creen más sincorazones y se apoderen del mundo" continuó Jaden mientras que todos, incluyendo el chico de cabello naranja, escuchaban atentos, pero a la vez sorprendidos, la explicación del joven.

-"En pocas palabras" comenzó a parafrasear Sonic. "Dices que sólo ustedes tienen el poder para acabar con este nuevo Mephiles".

-"Así es" asintió Jaden con una expresión seria.

-"Aún así dudo que puedan tocarlo" admitió Butch. "Si Shadow y yo difícilmente pudimos hacerle daño, no creo que Brick o tú puedan superar su gran velocidad".

-"¿Y no existe una forma de ralentizarlo?" pregunto Ban curioso.

-"La única forma sería deteniendo el poder de las esmeraldas caos" le respondió Shadow. "Sólo así podríamos suprimir los poderes de Mephiles, sino gran parte de ellos".

-"Detener las esmeraldas…" murmuro Sonic muy pensativo hasta que sus ojos se exaltaron. "¡Eso es! ¡Shadow eres un genio!" exclamo muy feliz el erizo azul mientras sacudía a su contraparte por los hombros.

-"¿De que hablas?" pregunto el erizo negro algo enojado por la forma en que Sonic lo felicitaba.

-"¡Knuckles! Sé que te vas a molestar mucho cuando te lo diga, pero necesitaremos que nos prestes la esmeralda Madre por unas horas" le dijo el erizo azul con una gran sonrisa.

-"¡Qué!" exclamo el echidna rojo con una expresión cómica.

-"Ya veo lo que planeas…" murmuro Eggman llamando la atención de todos. "Piensas usar la esmeralda Madre para detener el flujo de poder de las esmeraldas caos en el interior de Mephiles y así debilitarlo lo suficiente para que los mocosos de la llave puedan acabar con él".

-"Precisamente Doc" respondió Sonic de forma orgullosa con su pulgar en alto.

-"Je" sonrió maliciosamente Eggman. "¡Esta bien, los ayudare! Pero recuerda que esto es sólo una tregua momentánea. Cuando Mephiles sea derrotado me asegurare de acabar contigo y construir mi imperio sobre las ruinas de Station Square".

-"Y puedes asegurar que yo estaré ahí para patear tu trasero Eggman" respondió el erizo azul con mucha soberbia. Y mientras el grupo se preparaba para su siguiente movimiento, los dos hermanos estaban confundidos por lo que acababa de pasar.

-"Ummm… ¿ustedes creen que realmente sean enemigos?" pregunto Boomer de forma inocente.

-"Si lo son debe ser sólo cuando están en el papel del héroe y el villano" bromeó Brick con una gran sonrisa. "¿Tú que piensas Butch?" le pregunto a su tercer hermano quien al parecer no les estaba prestando atención.

-"¿Qué? ¡Oh! Si claro es posible que sea lo que dices" respondió el rowdyruff boy rápidamente luego de que su hermano lo sacara de sus pensamientos. Su respuesta, llamó la atención de Fey; quien se imaginaba que Manny era la razón por la cual el chico de cabello azul oscuro estuviera tan distraído.

-Horas más tarde, vemos a Boomer con Hayate, Jaden, Silver, Ban, Hiro y Ran entrando en el ahora destruido y desordenado taller de Tails; como era de esperarse, el control caos de Mephiles le permitió adelantársele a nuestros héroes, ahora lo que podían hacer era suplicar porque sus amigos estuvieran con vida.

-"¡Tails!" lo llamó el chico rubio mientras lo buscaba.

-"¡Por favor respondan!" exclamo el joven de cabello marrón algo intranquilo al mismo tiempo que revisaba el lugar con los tres jóvenes y el erizo plateado.

-"¡Estamos aquí!" respondió la voz de Tails desde otra habitación. Sin esperar un segundo, el grupo aceleró el paso hacia el lugar donde habían escuchado al pequeño zorro. Para su alivio, todos estaban a salvo con la excepción de Omega que parecía estar sin energía. Sin embargo, Tails estaba haciendo todo lo posible para repararlo.

-"¿Mephiles causó todo esto?" pregunto Boomer con preocupación.

-"Y no sólo eso, también tomó la esmeralda caos" respondió Rouge con una expresión seria.

-"Lo sentimos" dijo una voz que llamó la atención del rowdyruff boy. Cuando se dio la vuelta, pudo ver que quien le hablo fue un lastimado Pino; a su lado estaban Deck y Yokka con heridas en sus cuerpos.

-"Hicimos lo que pudimos para detenerlo" le explicó el joven de cabello azul.

-"El problema es que nuestros poderes disminuyeron enormemente desde que dejamos Lumah" añadía Deck, refiriéndose a la civilización espacial en la que se encontraban previamente, mientras que Jaden se preparaba para usar su hechizo **curaga** en los tres jóvenes.

-"La esmeralda es lo de menos" respondió Boomer. "Por ahora es bueno saber que todos están bien".

-"¡Hey! ¿Dónde está Sonic?" pregunto Amy algo sorprendida de no verlo con el rubio y los otros.

-"Él está bien" respondió Silver. "En estos momentos está buscando la esmeralda Madre con los otros".

-"¡Qué dijiste!" exclamo Tails asustado.

-"¡Oh no Sonic!" chilló la eriza rosada preocupada igual que Cream.

-"¡¿Qué ocurre?!" pregunto Boomer alarmado y confundido al igual que los otros.

-"Es Mephiles" dijo Rouge dirigiéndose a ellos. "Él también se dirige adonde está la esmeralda Madre" terminó de decirles lo que alarmó al grupo ya que se imaginaban esto no era una buena señal.

-"Guh…" murmuraba la voz de una persona que se estaba despertando. "¿Dónde estoy?" se pregunto el dueño de la voz, quien resulto ser Manny, mientras inspeccionaba la habitación en la que se encontraba.

-"Te tomó mucho tiempo despertarte" dijo una no muy feliz voz que lo asusto. Cuando miró al frente, pudo ver a un molesto Butch apoyado de la pared que lo miraba de una forma penetrante.

-"Un minuto…" dijo el joven de cabello rizado, recordando haberlo visto aquel día en la playa. "¡Eres tú! ¡El chico de los extraños poderes!" exclamo sorprendido mientras lo señalaba con su dedo índice.

-Butch arqueó su ceja derecha con cierto desconcierto ya que si al caso íbamos, más raro se veía un chico con traje de tigre saltando de un edificio a otro con la ayuda de sus garras extendibles.

-"¡Y cómo llegamos aquí en primer lugar! ¡Digo…No ganaras nada con tener a un simple chico como yo aquí!" le reclamo de una forma cómica preocupada señalándolo.

-"Por favor…" respondió algo avergonzado. "Realmente esperas que caiga en ese truco" le dijo con un tono sarcástico que, obviamente, hizo que Manny se diera cuenta cuan tonta fue su idea para engañar al rowdyruff boy verde.

-"**Suspiro…**bien-bien" dijo el joven de cabello rizado derrotado. "Yo soy el Tigre, ahora podrías decirme cómo terminamos aquí y qué paso con ese extraño erizo oscuro".

-"¿No recuerdas nada de lo que ocurrió?" pregunto el chico de cabello azul oscuro.

-"Pues…" respondió Manny avergonzado mientras rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-"Es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo. Quítate la camisa" le ordeno con una voz muy seria.

-"¡Q-q-qué!" exclamo el joven ruborizado al mismo tiempo que cubría su pecho con ambas manos.

-"Si te lo digo es probable que no me creas, así que será mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos" dijo Butch en un tono serio, pero triste al mismo tiempo.

-Al principio Manny titubeo, pero decidió confiar en el rowdyruff boy que se había hecho su amigo no hace mucho. Lentamente, colocó ambas manos debajo de su camisa y empezó a levantarla hasta quedar con su cuerpo al descubierto.

-"Bien…y ahora ¿qué es lo que se supone que debo ver?" pregunto confundido pero a la vez avergonzado de estar semidesnudo frente a un chico.

-"Eso" respondió muy serio mientras señalaba su pecho, más específico el símbolo que se encontraba justo donde estaba su corazón.

-"La marca de un sincorazon" completó de decir Butch, manteniendo su tono de voz grave. Como era de esperarse, en el momento que Manny miró a su pecho y vio el corazón negro con cadenas rojas sobre su piel, las dudas comenzaron a plagar su mente; dudas que eran preferibles no ser respondidas.

* * *

-En la isla que flotaba en los aires, **Angel Island**, vemos a Brick, Fey, Sonic, Shadow y Knuckles atravesando una zona boscosa. Apenas el echidna rojo movió algunas plantas con sus manos, el grupo se encontró frente a frente con un hermoso altar de piedra donde reposaba una gran gema verde.

-"¡Woah!" dijo Brick impresionado. "¿Esa es la esmeralda Madre?" le pregunto a Sonic mientras señalaba la gema.

-"Si" asintió el erizo azul muy serio. "Y con el canto adecuado que nuestro amigo Knuckles conoce" bromeó mientras señalaba al echidna rojo que pronto se ruborizó. "Podremos hacer que las esmeraldas caos dejen de darle poder a Mephiles".

-"Guau, parece ser muy poderosa" respondió el rowdyruff boy estupefacto.

-"Podemos dejar de conversar y tomar la esmeralda" dijo Shadow algo enojado, interrumpiendo la conversación que los dos tenían.

-"Después de ti" bromeó nuevamente Sonic mientras le permitía al erizo negro que pasara antes que él.

-"Tsk" musito su contraparte molesta y se dirigió al altar seguido rápidamente por Knuckles.

-"¿Qué esperamos?" les dijo el erizo azul con cierta ironía a Brick y Fey.

-"Si" asintieron los dos con una sonrisa y siguieron al grupo de animales antropomórficos.

-"Es una suerte que Mephiles no tenga conocimiento sobre la esmeralda" dijo el rowdyruff boy rojo a sus amigos. Cuando de repente, un pie humano redujo la esmeralda Madre a simples pedazos que luego salieron disparados en diferentes direcciones por el aire.

-Sin el poder de la gran esmeralda, Angel Island pronto se desplomó en el mar como un objeto cayendo por la fuerza de gravedad. Apenas la isla tocó el océano, nuestros héroes se levantaron lentamente del suelo debido a la fuerza que fue ejercida en ellos mientras caían.

-"¿Están bien?" les pregunto Brick preocupado a los otros.

-"Ugh…si" respondió nada más Sonic algo adolorido por la caída.

-"¡La esmeralda Madre!" grito Knuckles agitado mientras veía el altar. Pronto, todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia el frente; sólo para observar con terror lo que había pasado.

-La esmeralda Madre ya no estaba y en su lugar había un gran hombre fornido de largo cabello negro con mechones filosos y ojos rojos; vistiendo nada más que una toga negra con bordes azules de la cintura para abajo y un collar con espinas en su cuello.

-"Parece que llegaste tarde Sonic" les dijo el hombre con una voz grave.

-"No puede ser…" murmuro Shadow casi sin aliento. "¿Mephiles?"

-"¡Qué!" exclamaron los otros preocupados.

-"Se convirtió en un humano" murmuro Sonic igual de sorprendido que el erizo negro. "Imposible…"

-"¿Cómo pasó esto?" se pregunto Brick desconcertado como los demás.

-"Brick, recuerda que los sincorazones son criaturas que nacen de la oscuridad en los corazones de las personas" le explicó Fey muy serio. "Es posible que Mephiles se haya convertido en un sincorazon luego de haberse unido a ellos. También es muy probable que el poder de las esmeraldas haya ayudado a que tomara esa forma humana".

-"No puede ser…" susurro con sus ojos exaltados por la impresión.

-"Sin la esmeralda Madre no podrán evitar que las esmeraldas caos dejen de proveerme con esta increíble energía ilimitada que ahora corre por mi cuerpo" decía mientras abría y cerraba las palmas de sus manos con una sonrisa diabólica.

-"Se acabo" les dijo Mephiles con una expresión seria al grupo. "Ya no hay nada que puedan hacer en mi contra. Ahora es tiempo de que haga lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo y esta vez…no habrá errores" dijo con cierto tono perverso antes de desaparecer con la ayuda del control caos.

-"No…" murmuro Brick en tono desesperanzador.

-"Tsk" masculló Sonic enojado ya que no pudieron tomar la esmeralda Madre a tiempo.

-"Al parecer no pudieron hacer tan bien su trabajo como esperaban" dijo una voz por encima de ellos. Cuando levantaron la mirada, pudieron ver la nave de Eggman sobrevolar sobre ellos.

-Segundos más tarde, vemos a Brick y Fey en el interior de la nave; los dos se dirigían a la habitación donde Butch y Manny descansaban luego de su batalla contra Mephiles cuando todavía éste era un erizo.

-"¡No puedo creer que esto haya pasado!" murmuro el rowdyruff boy molesto por lo que había pasado.

-"Brick…" susurro el joven de cabello verde preocupado por el chico de cabello naranja.

-"¡Estás mintiendo!" grito una voz desde el interior de la habitación donde debían estar el rowdyruff boy y el Tigre.

-"¡No te alteres! ¡Si lo haces será peor!" le replico la voz de Butch.

-"¡Arghagrhga!" gemía la voz de Manny desde el interior de la habitación. Su alarido de dolor pronto fue acompañado por una enorme presión que lanzó la puerta contra la pared. Después de eso, una espesa aura oscura salió disparada hacia el corredor.

-"¡Rayos! ¡Chaotic Butch!" exclamo el rowdyruff boy transformándose. Inmediatamente, Brick y Fey corrieron hacia la entrada de la habitación para ver que era lo que pasaba.

-"¡Butch!" grito su hermano preocupado mientras que, tanto él como el joven de cabello verde, evitaban que aquella aura oscura los empujaran fuera de la habitación.

-"¡No se acerquen!" les ordeno el chico de cabello azul oscuro al mismo tiempo que usaba su kwan dao para protegerse del aura que Manny despedía sin control.

-La ira del joven de piel oscura estaba sacando lo mejor de él, poco a poco su apariencia estaba retornando a la del feroz leopardo sincorazon. Había que detenerlo antes de que completara la transformación y dejara que la oscuridad controlara su mente y su corazón.

-"No me dejas otra opción" dijo Butch mientras levantaba su kwan dao en el aire con ambas manos para luego lanzar una poderosa onda verde con la cuchilla de su arma contra Manny. El ataque golpeó al joven de cabello rizado con tal fuerza que se estrelló contra la pared y luego cayó al suelo. En ese momento, Brick y Fey se acercaron al rowdyruff boy verde.

-"¿Estás bien?" le pregunto el chico de cabello naranja con cierta preocupación a su hermano.

-"Si" asintió éste con una expresión seria.

-"Tienes que estar mintiendo…" murmuro una voz melancólica que llamó la atención de los tres chicos.

-"Esto tiene que ser un mal sueño…" decía Manny mientras sollozaba en el piso. ¡Maldición por qué no puedo despertar entonces!" dijo con cierta molestia y luego golpeó el suelo con ambos puños en desesperación.

-Los rostros de Brick y Fey demostraban completa lástima por el pobre joven que derramaba lágrimas de ira sobre el suelo. Butch en cambio sólo observaba toda la situación con una completa tranquilidad y seriedad. Después de regresar a su forma humana, caminó hacia donde estaba Manny y se hincó a su lado.

-"Por como veo tu situación sólo tienes dos opciones" le dijo, haciendo que el joven levantara su mirada de tristeza.

-"Puedes luchar contra esa oscuridad como hiciste durante todo este tiempo o puedes simplemente pedirme que acabe contigo aquí y ahora" le dijo sin siquiera titubear.

-"¡Butch!" le replico su hermano sorprendido al igual que Fey. "¡De qué hablas!"

-"Es tu decisión" le dijo y luego se puso de pie. "Te dejaremos para que lo pienses" y se fue de la habitación seguido por su confundido hermano y su amigo de cabello verde. Pronto, Manny se quedó completamente solo en la silenciosa habitación.

-"¿Era necesario que fueras tan frío con él?" le pregunto con cierta curiosidad el rowdyruff boy rojo a su hermano mientras los tres caminaban por el corredor.

-"Yo resuelvo los problemas de una más directa que tú Brick" respondió Butch con un tono serio, luego lo miró a los ojos fijamente. "¿Y bien? ¿Lograron traer la esmeralda Madre?" le pregunto.

-"Pues…" murmuro al mismo tiempo que desviaba su mirada avergonzado hacia la pared y mientras agitaba sus puños con desesperación. Por un lado, Fey comprendía ese sentimiento de impotencia dentro de Brick y al igual que él, se sentía mal por no haber podido llegar a la esmeralda Madre a tiempo; y por el otro, Butch no necesito ser un genio para saber que los gestos de su hermano eran una clara señal de que no habían logrado cumplir su misión.

-Con un leve suspiro, el rowdyruff boy verde se cruzó de brazos y miro a su hermano con cierta empatía. Ya no podían recurrir al plan de debilitar a Mephiles con la esmeralda Madre, así que debían pensar en otra estrategia.

-"Esto si que nos pone contra la pared ¿alguna idea?" le pregunto Butch mientras veía que Brick tenía una lucha interna con su mente mientras trataba de idear un nuevo plan para ponerle un fin a los oscuros planes del erizo oscuro.

-Horas más tarde, vemos a todo el grupo reunido en la sala de control pensando en un posible plan "b" para salvar a la ciudad de Mephiles. No obstante, su situación actual no era para nada esperanzadora. Las esmeraldas caos y la esmeralda Madre eran únicas fuentes de energía ilimitada en el mundo de Sonic y ahora ninguna de ellas estaba al alcance de nuestros héroes.

-"Esto es terrible" dijo Tails preocupado. A su lado estaban Sonic y Silver con expresiones inquietas, tratando de no caer en la desesperación

-"Sniff…sniff… ¿qué haremos ahora?" lloraban Cream y Cheese desconsolados mientras Amy reconfortaba a su pequeña amiga.

-"¿Ya te comunicaste con las fuerzas GUN?" le pregunto Shadow a Rogue luego de que ésta apagara su transmisor y se reuniera con él y Omega.

-"Dicen que harán todo lo posible por detener a Mephiles aún cuando tengan 0 posibilidades de vencerlo" le respondió ella.

-"¡Tsk! ¡No puedo creer que ese Mephiles me haya hecho ver como un tonto dos veces!" refunfuño Knuckles golpeando sus nudillos. No muy lejos de él, Deck, Yokka y Pino intercambiaron miradas intranquilas entre ellos por la dificultosa situación en que se encontraban los otros.

-"Y pensar que un simple torneo nos envolvería en esta situación" les dijo Ran de forma irónica a sus dos amigos.

-"S-si" asintió Hiro preocupado. Su amigo y senpai Ban parecía estar más nervioso ya que no le respondió nada a su amiga.

-Al igual que los demás, los tres rowdyruff boys y sus dos amigos tenían problemas para mantener la calma y poder pensar en un buen plan para detener a Mephiles. Del quinteto, Brick parecía ser el que más trataba de idear una buena estrategia; era obvio que como el líder trataba de tomarse su papel en serio.

-"Brick…" murmuro Boomer preocupado mientras veía a su hermano forzar su mente al extremo.

-"Hmph, es justo como les dije" dijo Eggman algo enojado por la perseverancia del grupo. "Mientras Mephiles posea esa extraña composición de los sin-lo que sean, jamás podremos ganarle". En ese momento, los ojos de Brick se exaltaron; clara señal de que se le había ocurrido una idea.

-"Sincorazones" susurro el rowdyruff boy rojo recordando ciertas palabras que había escuchado ese mismo día.

Flashback

_Los elegidos por la llave espada como Brick y yo tendemos a ser sus principales blancos, pero eso es porque tenemos el poder para destruirlos y evitar que creen más sincorazones y se apoderen del mundo…_

_En pocas palabras…Dices que sólo ustedes tienen el poder para acabar con este nuevo Mephiles…_

_Así es…_

Fin del flashback

-"¡Eso es!" exclamo Brick llamando la atención de todos. "¡Ya sé como podemos detener a Mephiles!"

-"Je, te tomó mucho tiempo" dijo Butch con un tono sarcástico, pero con su particular sonrisa.

-"¡Cuál es tu idea hermano!" pregunto Boomer ansioso de escuchar lo que el chico de cabello naranja iba a decir; era obvio que el rubio lo admiraba.

-"¡Jaden! ¿Puede un elegido por la llave espada dar parte de su poder a otras personas?" le pregunto Brick a su amigo, él cual inmediatamente se sorprendió al igual que Fey.

-"¡¿Estás loco?!" respondió el joven de cabello marrón en shock. "Lo que acabas decir no sólo es imposible, sino que también pondrías en riesgo tu propia vida. Dar parte de tus poderes es casi lo mismo que dar tu vida misma".

-"Lo sé" respondió Brick algo avergonzado por haber hecho enojar su amigo. "Pero no tenemos otra opción Jaden. Tú dijiste que los elegidos por la llave espada tienen el poder para destruir a los sincorazones. Si es así, mientras más personas compartan nuestros poderes más fácil será para ellos estar a la par con Mephiles" le explicó de una forma seria.

-"Eso es…" susurro Jaden más calmado ya que era, hasta ahora, la única posible solución para su problema.

-"¡No!" grito una voz preocupada que llamó la atención de los jóvenes. Cuando dirigieron sus miradas al responsable, pudieron ver a un intranquilo Fey quien parecía no estar de acuerdo con esa idea.

-"¡Brick no puede darle parte de sus poderes a los demás!" replico el chico de cabello verde casi en lamentos mientras recordaba nuevamente el sueño que tuvo con aquel hombre que desaparecía justo enfrente de sus ojos.

-"Fey…" murmuro Brick con cierta lástima por él. Muy en el fondo, el rowdyruff boy sabía que a aquel chico parecía preocuparle mucho su bienestar.

-"Y no lo hará" dijo Butch interviniendo en la conversación. Nuevamente, toda la atención fue centrada en el rowdyruff boy verde que caminaba hacia su hermano.

-"Al menos no lo hará sin mi" añadió con su pequeña sonrisa.

-"Butch" dijo el chico de cabello naranja aliviado de ver su apoyo.

-"Yo también ayudare" respondió rápidamente Boomer colocándose cerca de Brick como hizo su hermano Butch.

-"Boomer" dijo nuevamente el rowdyruff boy rojo en el mismo estado luego de ver la gran sonrisa alegre del rubio a su lado.

-"Parece que están decididos" dice la voz de Sonic llamando la atención de los tres rowdyruff boys. "No se preocupen, con que nos den a nosotros tres parte de sus poderes será suficiente para mantener ocupado al viejo Mephiles" señala el erizo en tono de burla, refiriéndose a él, Shadow y Silver.

-"De acuerdo" asintió Brick seriamente.

-"Yo también les daré parte de mis poderes" intervino Jaden decidido como los tres hermanos. "De esa forma no tendrán que dar gran parte del suyo".

-"Gracias" asintió por segunda vez el rowdyruff boy rojo agradecido y luego miró a Fey para obtener su aprobación. "Ves Fey, todo estará bien siempre que tengamos amigos a nuestro alrededor" le dijo al chico de cabello verde quien estaba todavía sin aliento por este giro de eventos. Rápidamente, fingió una pequeña sonrisa de alivio para sacar cualquier sospecha hacia él.

-"Tienes razón Brick" asintió Fey sonriendo. "Confió en ti".

-"¡Si!" asintió él con una sonrisa decidida.

-"Bien, empecemos" decía Jaden mientras los tres rowdyruff boys y los erizos se reunían en un pequeño círculo para hacer la transmisión de poderes.

-Minutos más tarde, vemos a Butch caminando solo por el pasillo de la nave hasta que una voz lo llama.

-"¡Hey!" dice alguien llamando al chico de cabello azul que se da la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba.

-"¡Oh! Eres tú" respondió en el momento que vio a Manny detrás de él. "¿Ya te decidiste?" le pregunto en un tono serio, lo que hizo que el joven de cabello rizado vacilara.

-"E-e-escuche que van a salvar la ciudad de ese erizo Mephiles" titubeo nervioso.

-"Así es" respondió Butch manteniendo su personalidad recia.

-"Yo-yo-¡yo quiero serles de ayuda!" exclamo el joven rápidamente, lo cual sorprendió mucho al rowdyruff boy.

-"¿De verás?" pregunto atónito.

-"Pues…" murmuro Manny. "Por ahora eso es lo que deseo" admitió el joven con cierto miedo en su voz y Butch pudo notarlo.

-Luego de haber recibido esa respuesta, ninguno de los dos chicos habló; en especial Manny, ya que esperaba la respuesta del rowdyruff boy quien, curiosamente, suspiró agradecido y rascó su nuca de una forma relajada.

-"Es bueno oír eso" respondió, dejando completamente estupefacto al joven de cabello rizado. "Para ser honesto no tenía las agallas para matarte. Jejeje, a decir verdad lo hice nada más para que tomaras tu situación en serio, así que espero que no haya problemas entre nosotros; lo que si me gustaría es que me dijeras tu nombre".

-Al principio, Manny vaciló. Si todo lo que le dijo Butch era cierto (y lo era), entonces no podía simplemente seguir usando el nombre de su verdadero yo ya que él no era más que una réplica, un sincorazon réplica del Manny original (el verdadero superhéroe _El Tigre_)

-"Alejandro" mintió el joven, pero no con malas intenciones. Si en verdad era una copia del original, lo mejor era que el individuo _Manny Rivera_ permaneciera desconocido para ellos. "Por ahora soy sólo Alejandro" dijo el chico de cabello rizado.

-"Je" sonrió Butch de forma sarcástica. "Pues prepárate Alejandro, pronto llegaremos a la ciudad".

-En Station Square, todo parecía tranquilo. Las personas hacían sus labores del día a día sin imaginarse que el cielo se tornaría oscuro de la nada al mismo tiempo que una figura humana descendía al frío pavimento de la ciudad. Inmediatamente, todas las personas corrieron despavoridas al refugio más cercano mientras el extraño hombre fornido de poca vestimenta sólo inspeccionaba el lugar y su motricidad.

-"Observen bien: **Iblis…Solaris**" decía Mephiles humano con ambas manos levantadas hacia el negro cielo (**Iblis-Solaris de Sonic the hedgehog 2006**).

-"Finalmente destruiré y consumiré toda realidad existente en este mundo" dijo de una forma seria.

-"Je" sonrió un joven que estaba en la zona. "Jamás imagine que estuvieras tan desesperado por atención como para hablarle a los muertos" dijo el individuo de una forma sarcástica.

-"Quién dijo eso" pregunto Mephiles con cierto enojo mientras inspeccionaba el área, hasta que el joven pronto hizo su presencia visible.

-"¿Listo para el segundo round?" pregunto de forma orgullosa un joven de cabello azul picudo despeinado y ojos del mismo color que vestía una chaqueta azul con capucha, bermudas del mismo color y zapatos deportivos rojos. A su lado izquierdo estaba un joven de cabello negro con franjas rojas, picudo despeinado y ojos rojos que vestía una chaqueta de cuero negra, guantes que no cubrían sus dedos y pantalones del mismo color y zapatos grises con suelas rojas.

-Por último, al lado derecho del joven de cabello azul estaba un tercer joven de cabello picudo blanco con dos largos mechones y ojos amarillos que vestía una camisa verde, guantes blancos con símbolos circulares verdes, chaqueta de invierno plateada con bordes verdes oscuros, pantalones plateados y botas verdes oscuras.

* * *

**Sólo dos episodios más! :0 XD Por cierto que les parecen las versiones humanas que pensé para los erizos? Geniales verdad? xDDD Espero que les haya gustado este cápitulo :D Nos veremos pronto en lo que resta de la primera parte de esta gran aventura!**

**Preview:**

**Brick: Con nuestros poderes Sonic y los otros son casi tan fuertes como Mephiles**

**Boomer: Pero tenemos que ayudar a las personas que están siendo atacadas por los sincorazones!**

**Butch: Tengo que mantenerte vigilado, de lo contrario podrías volver a tu personalidad oscura**

**Alejandro: ...**

**Ban: Nosotros también ayudaremos!**

**Deck: Shourai no Seiryuu (Blue Dragon of Attracting Thunder) armed!**

**Héroes: No se pierdan el siguiente episodio! "Contraataque!"**

**Brick: No nos rendiremos!**


	38. Chapter 35

Cáp.35-Contraataque

-Después de haber llegado a Station Square, los cuatro erizos humanos (intercambiando miradas penetrantes) se preparaban para su enfrentamiento final con sus nuevas apariencias.

-"Su presencia no cambiara nada" dijo Mephiles mientras creaba una esfera de energía oscura en su mano que luego lanzó contra los tres jóvenes. Silver rápidamente se colocó frente a sus compañeros y usando su telekinesia, hizo que dos camiones abandonados chocaran entre sí para que sirvieran de escudo contra el ataque del erizo oscuro.

-La explosión y las llamas crearon un muro de fuego que no dejaba ver a los erizos. De la nada, Shadow emergió del fuego y usó sus _chaos spears_ en contra de Mephiles, quien se cubrió con sus brazos; sin imaginarse que Sonic también emergería del fuego con su técnica giratoria, impactándose en el fornido cuerpo de Mephiles con tal fuerza que fue enviado hacia una pared detrás de él.

-"Por supuesto" decía el malvado erizo humano mientras salía de los escombros. "Debí imaginarme que la razón de su apariencia y poder les fue dada por esos mocosos".

-"Deberías alegrarte, ahora estamos en el mismo nivel" respondió Sonic con cierta arrogancia.

-"¡Se acabo Mephiles!" intervino Silver enojado. "Te destruiremos para así preservar el futuro".

-"¡Jajajajaja!" rió maliciosamente el erizo. "Ustedes no podrán detenerme" dijo y alzó ambos brazos al aire. Pronto, del cielo oscuro, empezó a caer una extraña lluvia negra en la ciudad. Las gotas negras que golpeaban el pavimento, dieron origen a los temidos sincorazones que empezaron a levantarse del suelo.

-Uno de ellos, sin esperar, trató de atacar a Shadow, pero éste con un simple golpe de su puño derecho pudo derrotarlo sin problema.

-"Necesitaras más que eso para detenernos" le dijo mientras más sincorazones se reunían alrededor de Mephiles.

-"¡Oh! Y si piensas que porque trajiste a tu pequeño ejercito nos veremos obligados a salvar a las personas, piénsalo dos veces" añadió Sonic con su usual tono sarcástico.

-En otra parte de la ciudad, los sincorazones comenzaban a ganar terreno en Station Square; tiñendo la hermosa ciudad en completa negrura. Cuando, de la nada, Brick usó su llave espada para acabar con una de esas terribles criaturas.

-"¡Vamos!" exclamo, llamando a sus hermanos y amigos.

-"¡Si!" asintieron ellos y rápidamente atacaron a los invasores. Boomer con sus fríos hechizos de hielo, Butch con su kwan dao que manipulaba el viento, Jaden con su llave espada y poderes heroicos y Fey con sus poderosas manos que reducían los sincorazones a polvo; había que admitir que su aura tyranno era realmente aterradora.

-No muy lejos de ellos, Deck, Yokka y Pino se preparaban para demostrar sus habilidades.

-"Aún si no contamos con nuestros poderes al máximo, todavía podemos luchar" decía el chico de cabello lila y púrpura mientras sacaba un pequeño disco amarillo de sus shorts negros que luego lanzó por encima de él. En el aire, el disco empezó a dar vueltas en formas circulares y ovaladas; formando lo que parecía ser un balón de fútbol gris metálico con varios discos de colores adheridos a éste.

-Antes que cayera al suelo, Deck dio un gran salto y se preparó para patear el balón contra los sincorazones.

-"**¡Spring Arrow!" **exclamo luego de patear el balón con todo su poder, creando una espiral verde que acabó con un grupo de sincorazones. Sin embargo, el ataque no terminó ahí. Casi de forma inmediata, Yokka se posicionó en el camino del balón y se preparó para patearlo también.

-"**¡Odin Sword**!" exclamo, y pateó el balón; creando una energía linear que pronto tomó la forma de una espada que atravesó a los sincorazones.

-Por último, el pequeño Pino se preparó para eliminar a los restantes con un ataque final. El cual parecía consistir en golpear el balón con su cabeza.

-"**¡Rocket Head**!" exclamo después de darle un cabezazo al objeto esférico con tanta fuerza que el balón se convirtió en una ráfaga brillante que desintegró a los sincorazones.

-"¡Rápido por aquí!" gritaba Tails quien, con la ayuda de sus amigos, conducía a todos los habitantes a un lugar seguro. Incluso el equipo Chaotix (**Sonic the hedgehog**) decidió ayudar a sus amigos con esta difícil tarea de evitar que las personas entraran en pánico mientras eran llevados a la estación.

-En otra parte, los tres jóvenes LBX, usando robots de último momento creados por Eggman, se encargaban que los ciudadanos que se encontraban lejos de la estación pudieran llegar a ésta sin problema.

-Luego de haber acabado a un sincorazon de un golpe, Ran decidió dirigirse a sus amigos. "¿Cómo van por allá?"

-"¡Estamos bien!" respondió Hiro después que él también acabó con algunos sincorazones.

-"¡Concéntrense en eliminar a los más cercanos a las rutas de escape!" les dijo Ban desde su robot.

-"¡Si!" asintió Ran.

-"¡Entendido, Ban-san!" respondió Hiro y los tres continuaron con su trabajo.

-En la pelea entre los erizos humanos, Sonic nuevamente usó su ataque giratorio contra Mephiles quien usó sus brazos para suavizar el ataque del erizo azul. Luego, con sus brazos fornidos, golpeó a Sonic contra el suelo con tal fuerza que lo hizo rebotar para golpearlo de nuevo. De repente, varios autos abandonados cayeron sobre Mephiles.

-El responsable de este ataque fue Silver con su telekinesia. Acto seguido, Shadow usó sus Chaos Spears para volar los automóviles. No obstante, de las llamas emergió el erizo oscuro quien rápidamente sacó volando a los dos erizos con sus puños. Segundos después, Sonic embistió a Mephiles y luego lo atacó con varios puños y patadas; hasta que lo pateó en la mandíbula con un giro en el aire que obligó al gran hombre a retroceder un poco.

-"Es inútil" murmuro. "Ninguno de ustedes tiene el suficiente poder para detenerme" añadió mientras Shadow y Silver se recuperaban después de los golpes que recibieron.

-"Je" rió Sonic de manera orgullosa. "Los tres estamos de pie así que esta pelea está lejos de terminar".

-"Ahí te equivocas" respondió y con un fuerte y ruidoso aplauso, su fornido cuerpo fue marcado por extrañas runas negras que intensificaron su aura malévola.

-En ese momento, en un callejón, un anciano y su pequeño nieto fueron rodeados por unos sincorazones que amenazaban con robarle sus corazones.

-"¡Tengo miedo abuelo!" grito el pequeño en los brazos de su abuelo.

-"¡No veas!" le dijo él mientras evitaba mirar a los ojos de las criaturas. Pero antes de que esto llegase a suceder, la tapa metálica de una alcantarilla golpeó las cabezas sincorazones aturdiéndolos un poco.

-"¡¿Están bien?!" les pregunto el salvador del abuelo y su nieto quien resultó ser Alejandro.

-"S-si" asintió el anciano justo cuando los sincorazones empezaban a recuperarse del golpe que recibieron.

-"¡Es muy peligroso este lugar váyanse!" les ordeno y rápidamente los dos civiles huyeron del lugar, dejando a Alejandro solo contra esas criaturas; armado con una simple tapa metálica.

-Justo cuando creyó que todo había terminado, una segunda presencia hizo su aparición para salvar al joven en peligro.

-"**¡Sand trap!"** exclamo la voz de un chico al mismo tiempo que golpeaba su arma contra el suelo, haciendo que los sincorazones fueran tragados por una densa arena que apareció debajo de ellos.

-Sorprendido por lo ocurrido, Alejandro descubrió que la persona que lo había salvado era nada menos que el rowdyruff boy de quien se había hecho amigo. En el momento en que pudo verlo claramente no pudo evitar sentir un alivio interior, ya que estaba comenzando a perder sentido de la realidad.

-"Butch…" murmuro el joven de cabello rizado con un tono desvanecido. Pronto sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear y por poco cayó al suelo si no es porque el chico de cabello azul oscuro lo sostuvo a tiempo.

-"¡Idiota!" le replico. "Te dije que te quedaras con Tails y los otros, es muy peligroso que estés aquí".

-"Ja…ja…ja…lo sé" jadeaba cansado. "Pero…quería serles de ayuda…ahora veo que fue un completo error" admitió con cierta culpabilidad, lo que sorprendió a Butch.

-"¿De qué hablas?" pregunto atónito.

-"Puedo escucharlos" dijo muy serio. "Están llamándome, me piden que regrese a la oscuridad de nuevo" decía asustado, refiriéndose a los sincorazones que estaban por toda la ciudad.

-"¿¡Qué?!" pregunto preocupado.

-"¡Aléjate de mí!" grito Alejandro aterrorizado. "¡La oscuridad, la oscuridad está volviendo de nuevo!" gritaba adolorido mientras sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos. En ese momento, los dos jóvenes tomaron distancia; uno lo hacía para proteger a su amigo, mientras que el otro obedecía lo que le habían dicho.

-"Maldición" murmuro Butch enojado al mismo tiempo que veía como un aura oscura emergía del cuerpo de su amigo, quien sufría cada minuto por la presión ejercida en su interior.

-"Debo regresarlo a la normalidad sin causarle daño ¡¿pero cómo?!" se pregunto preocupado mientras pensaba en una solución.

-"Úsame" le dijo una dulce voz femenina que provino del interior de su chaqueta negra.

-"¿Huh?" musito confundido, luego bajo la mirada y notó que algo dentro de su ropa brillaba. Cuando hurgó en el interior de su chaqueta, sacó el amuleto musical que Len y su hermana Rin le habían dado pero, ¿por qué estaba brillando y más importante, por qué estaba hablando con él?

-"Úsame" repitió el amuleto con aquella dulce voz femenina. Butch no le prestó atención de inmediato a lo que decía el objeto y dirigió su mirada al adolorido Alejandro que parecía estar transformándose de nuevo en aquel feroz leopardo.

-"¡Esta bien, esta bien!" respondió el rowdyruff boy exasperado y tomó el amuleto con su mano. "Espero que no te equivoques. ¡Poder!" exclamo mientras señalaba al joven. En ese momento, todo el brillo acumulado por el amuleto fue liberado en una dulce voz.

INNOCENCE by Hatsune Miku

_vaacharu to genjitsu no hazama_ de (In the boundary between virtual and reality)

_watashi wa umare aisaretekita_ (I was born, and loved)

_ima dake onegai yume o misasete_ (Just now, please, make me dream)

-Si el amuleto parlante no fue lo suficiente como para sorprender, entonces ciertamente lo sería la joven de largas coletas y ojos verdes con uniforme gris y corta falda negra, quien entró en escena con esa melodiosa canción. Luego de haber terminado el coro, graciosamente se dio la vuelta para saludar a Butch.

-"Gracias por confiar en mí" le dijo la joven cálidamente mientras acercaba su rostro al del rowdyruff boy, incomodándolo un poco.

-"E-e-esto…no fue nada" titubeo ruborizado mientras mantenía su rostro alejado del de ella.

-"Tehehe" rió la joven de forma picara. "¿Eres nervioso frente a las chicas?"

-"¡No lo soy!" exclamo avergonzado de forma cómica; ya era suficiente con que sus hermanos se burlaran de él respecto a eso, lo menos que quería era que una extraña lo hiciera.

-"¡Arghghhgarghh!" grito Alejandro con todas sus fuerzas, llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes que por poco se dejan llevar con las introducciones.

-"¡Muy bien, muy bien!" respondió Butch desesperado. "Ya que estás aquí ayúdame a detenerlo antes que se salga de control".

-"¡Por supuesto!" asintió ella con una expresión seria e hizo aparecer un micrófono en su mano; luego, con un simple chasquido de sus dedos, hizo que la kwan dao se transformara en su guitarra eléctrica verde.

-"Sólo sígueme" le dijo ella antes de empezar a cantar, Butch le asintió y espero a que la joven comenzara a entonar la canción.

_natsu no owari ni watashi wa umareta_ (In the end of summer, I was born)

_atsui hi ga tsuzuku kono basho de_ (The warm days continue in this place)

_machinozondeta minna wa watashi ni_ (The people that waited eagerly)

_suteki na uta o okuttekureta_ (Gave me a beautiful song)

-Apenas el chico y la joven cantante iniciaron su dueto, los gritos de Alejandro comenzaron a ceder gradualmente; al parecer su sufrimiento estaba desapareciendo.

tanoshii hibi mo itsuka wa owaru to(Even if the joyful days will come to an end someday)

_wakatteiru kedo ima dake wa_ (I will understand but, just for now,)

_anata ga kureta suteki na uta o_ (The beautiful song that you have given me)

_utatteitai nee ii desho..?_ (I want to sing it, hey, it's fine, right..?)

_Innocence..._

-Una vez que la palabra _inocencia_ fue pronunciada, Alejandro finalmente fue liberado de la oscuridad que corrompía su cuerpo. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad pronto fue disipada apenas el joven fue cubierto por una intensa luz anaranjada.

-"Guh…¿qué está pasando?" pregunto Butch mientras cubría sus ojos con sus brazos.

-"Renacerá como un nuevo ser" respondió la joven segura de sus palabras.

* * *

_-"Renacerá como un nuevo ser" respondió la joven segura de sus palabras._

-"Uh?" musito confundido mientras Alejandro era levantado en el aire por la extraña luz.

-En el interior de ésta, el cuerpo del joven sincorazon humano fue cubierto por una pesada armadura anaranjada con hombreras melenudas, grandes garras y botas que se asemejaban a las patas traseras de un felino, taparrabo melenudo y un enorme casco de tigre dientes de sable.

-Apenas terminó su transformación, Alejandro aterrizó de pie en el suelo; completamente consciente del cambio que le había ocurrido. Abriendo sus manos y cerrándolas repetitivamente, descubrió que la armadura no era tan pesada como se imaginaba.

-"Me siento…diferente" murmuro un poco sorprendido mientras Butch y la joven se le acercaban.

-"Y te ves diferente" añadió el rowdyruff boy sarcásticamente.

-"Je" sonrió Alejandro de forma orgullosa golpeando sus nudillos. "Es hora de probar a este bebe en el campo" y sin esperar un segundo se dirigió adonde la acción estaba ocurriendo.

-"¡O-oye espera!" grito Butch tratando de detenerlo, pero éste no lo escucho.

-"**Suspiro**, no sabía que podía llegar a ser tan infantil" murmuro un poco avergonzado. Luego, rápidamente, dirigió su mirada a la joven a la que había invocado.

-"¡U-ummm! Gracias por la ayuda" respondió de forma apresurada mientras miraba hacia otro lado para que la joven no viera su rostro ruborizado.

-"No fue nada" respondió ella dulcemente. "Es un placer conocer a la persona de la que Len y Rin hablaron tanto desde que regresaron".

-"¡Espera un minuto! ¿Los conoces?" pregunto sorprendido.

-"Por supuesto" asintió la joven muy sonriente. "¡Oh pero que distraída fui! Ni siquiera me he presentado" dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de Butch, luego con movimientos rápidos atractivos hizo una pose seductora frente al chico.

-"¡Soy Miku Hatsune! ¡Es un placer!" exclamo alegre (**Vocaloid)**.

-"¿Y era necesario que hicieras todo eso?" pregunto avergonzado mientras una gota de sudor caía de su frente.

-"¡Hmph!" mascullo Miku enojada haciendo un puchero. "Es obvio que careces de estilo" murmuro.

-"¡Butch!" grito Boomer a lo lejos, llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes. "¡Te necesitamos!"

-"¡Más te vale no estar holgazaneando!" exclamo Brick, haciendo que su hermano de cabello azul oscuro se molestara hasta el punto de que una vena le saliera en la frente.

-"Me las pagara cuando termine esto" murmuro al mismo tiempo que movía su puño de un lado a otro.

-"¡Demostrémosles nuestro poder!" exclamo Miku alegre y lista para entrar en acción.

-"¡Si!" asintió Butch con una sonrisa y tanto invocador como invocada se dirigieron a la batalla.

-De vuelta con los otros tres jóvenes, las copias de Pino eran destruidas por los sincorazones que no sólo habían aumentado su número, sino que también se habían vuelto más violentos y fuertes.

-"Es inútil" dijo el pequeño de los tres asustado mientras retrocedía.

-"Nos están ganando terreno" añadió Yokka también preocupado por su situación actual.

-"Tsk" masculló Deck molesto. No obstante, parecía que estaba dispuesto a recibir cualquier daño que trataran de hacerles los sincorazones a sus amigos.

-"Quédense atrás, yo los acabare" les dijo a los dos jóvenes.

-"¿¡De Qué hablas Deck?!" pregunto Pino atónito.

-"Vas a usar tu **Keshin** ¿no es así?" le pregunto Yokka quien parecía estar más informado sobre los poderes de su amigo (**inazuma eleven go**).

-"¿Su qué?" pregunto el chico de cabello rosado.

-"Je, observa con atención Pino" dijo Deck con cierta arrogancia mientras que, detrás de su espalda, una extraña energía comenzaba a tomar forma. "Este es el poder que muchos jóvenes de la corporación _Mothercell _darían lo que fuera por tener" decía mientras la energía terminaba de obtener su verdadera apariencia y en cuestión de segundos, de la espalda de Deck emergió un dragón azul con alas amarillas (muy diferente al peleador conejo que Fey podía invocar).

-"**Shourai no Seiryuu ****(Blue Dragon of Attracting Thunder) **_Inazuma eleven go chrono stone__" _dijo el joven de cabello lila y púrpura luego de haber hecho aparecer al gigante dragón. Sin esperar mucho, su keshin lanzó un rugido lo suficientemente fuerte como para abrir el cielo a la mitad y hacer que potentes rayos acabaran con algunos de los sincorazones.

-"¡Aún hay más!" señaló Pino preocupado. Era verdad, todavía quedaban enemigos por derrotar; más aquellos que estaban apareciendo de la nada. Sin embargo, Deck todavía contaba con un último as bajo la manga.

-"No hay problema" murmuro orgulloso y se preparó para su jugada más poderosa de todas.

_-"_¡Shourai no Seiryuu**! ****¡Armed****!" **exclamo y al igual que Fey, su keshin tomó la forma de una armadura que se ajustó al cuerpo de Deck. Una vez que el cambio se completó con éxito, el joven, hábilmente, hizo girar el balón en el aire con sus pies creando unas ondas circulares coloridas. Luego, cuando el balón cayó en el suelo y unas extrañas hileras con letras aparecieron tanto a su derecha como izquierda.

-"**¡Linear drive**!" exclamo al mismo tiempo que embestía a todos los sincorazones en su camino (sin dejar el balón), destruyéndolos al instante.

-"¡Woah!" exclamo Pino sorprendido por la hazaña de su compañero.

-"Este es el poder…" comenzó a decir Yokka llamando la atención del chico. "Del segundo capitán del escuadrón **Garu**" terminó de explicarle el joven de cabello azul muy serio.

-De vuelta con los rowdyruff boys, los seis jóvenes (Brick, Boomer, Butch, Jaden, Fey y Alejandro) luchaban sin descanso contra la terrible amenaza de los sincorazones que parecía no tener fin.

-"¡Flamrenga!" exclamo el chico de cabello naranja usando su hechizo fuego para acabar con un grupo de sincorazones. Apenas éstos fueron reducidos a simple polvo negro, una enorme máquina aterrizó justo enfrente de él.

-"¡Ban!" exclamo Brick feliz de verlo.

-"¡Pensamos que necesitarían una ayuda!" señaló Ran mientras aterrizaba su robot cerca de Boomer al igual que Hiro.

-"¡Así que vinimos a darles una mano!" añadió el último de los jóvenes LBX entusiasmado.

-"¡Si! Cualquier ayuda siempre es bienvenida" asintió Boomer muy sonriente.

-"Aún así…" murmuro Ban muy serio, lo suficiente como para que Brick lo escuchara. "Si estas cosas siguen apareciendo, pronto toda la ciudad será absorbida la oscuridad" señaló preocupado, haciendo que Brick mirara hacia la parte Este de la ciudad; donde suponía que los erizos debían seguir luchando.

-"Sonic…apresúrate" pensó el rowdyruff boy rojo nervioso.

-En la batalla las cosas no iban tan bien, Mephiles había logrado alcanzar un nivel superior al de Sonic, Shadow y Silver juntos. Con facilidad, el erizo oscuro hizo retroceder al azul de un golpe.

-"Se acabo Sonic" le dijo Mephiles al ya lastimado y agotado héroe mientras sostenía a Shadow y Silver por sus cuellos.

-"Pronto este mundo y los otros serán absorbidos por mi oscuridad" añadió regocijado, luego arrojó a los dos erizos heridos cerca de Sonic, quien parecía ser el único capaz de ponerse de pie. Lentamente, el erizo humano se puso de pie sin importarle el daño que le habían causado.

-"Jeje" río Sonic mientras agarraba su maltrecho brazo. "Parece que no has notado que todavía puedo seguir".

-"Hmph, eso puede arreglarse" dijo mientras creaba una esfera de energía negra en su mano. "Los reduciré a cenizas con este ataque" decía mientras la esfera crecía más y más.

-"Guh…Sonic…" susurro Shadow con las fuerzas que le quedaban, llamando la atención del erizo. "Toma mi poder" dijo mientras extendía su brazo hacia él, haciendo que el poder que había recibido de los rowdyruff boys y Jaden abandonara su cuerpo y entrara al de Sonic.

-"¿Shadow?" murmuro el erizo humano sorprendido de lo que hacia.

-"En este momento, eres el único que puede detenerlo" señaló justo antes de regresar a su forma original.

-"Si…" musito Silver mientras repetía los mismos movimientos de Shadow. "Por favor Sonic…protege el futuro" dijo antes de regresar a ser un erizo antropomórfico de nuevo.

-"Chicos…" murmuro Sonic casi sin aliento por el apoyo de sus amigos erizos. "Les prometo…" dijo al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo empezó a emitir una aura amarilla.

-"¡Desaparezcan!" exclamo Mephiles lanzando un potente rayo oscuro de su mano.

-"¡Que acabare con Mephiles!" exclamo Sonic mientras volaba hacia él con su forma más poderosa: **Super Sonic** (Sonic the Hedgehog).

-En la estación de Station Square, vemos a Brick, Butch y Fey despidiéndose de los chicos LBX quienes iban a regresar a Japón luego de su inesperada aventura.

-"Es una lástima que tengan que irse ya" admitió el chico de cabello naranja un poco triste.

-"Nos gustaría quedarnos un poco más, pero si lo hacemos es probable que nuestros padres se preocupen. Además, es probable que nos necesiten en casa" respondió Ban algo apenado.

-"¡Ustedes sigan salvando más lugares de esas criaturas!" exclamo Hiro con su pulgar en alto.

-"Si" asintió Fey inocentemente con una sonrisa. "Lo haremos".

-"Si alguna vez viajan a Japón, no olviden visitarnos" le dijo Ran con cierta picardía a Butch.

-"U-ummm, si por supuesto" respondió él sonrojado mientras miraba hacia otro lado, esto hizo que todos se rieran de su reacción por unos segundos.

-"Por cierto, ¿dónde están Boomer y Jaden?" le pregunto Ban a Brick.

-"Se están despidiendo de Deck y los otros, al parecer ellos también regresaran a su hogar" le respondió.

-"¿Están seguros de que es una buena idea?" les pregunto Boomer preocupado a los tres jóvenes.

-"Esta bien Boomer" respondió Yokka con tono esperanzador. "No estamos regresando realmente a donde nos encontraron, sino a nuestro verdadero hogar después de tanto tiempo".

-"Es lo mejor, créenos" añadió Pino de la misma forma que su amigo.

-"Pero…hay tanto que quiero saber sobre ustedes: ¿Qué les ocurrió?, ¿A que se refirió Bahamasu con que parte de su vida les fue arrebatada? y ¿Cuál es ese mundo del que vienen que es gobernado por le mal?" les pregunto el rubio preocupado.

-"¿Quieres una respuesta para todo? Olvídalo" respondió Deck de mala manera. "No es como si pudieras retroceder el tiempo y arreglarlo todo".

-"¡Pero al menos podría evitar que más tragedias como las que ustedes pasaron no sucedan más!" le replico el rowdyruff boy azul muy enojado, tanto que todas las personas a su alrededor se le quedaron viendo extrañadas.

-"Boomer…" murmuro Jaden atónito por sus palabras. Deck, Yokka y Pino por otra parte estaban sorprendidos por los deseos del rubio de preservar las vidas futuras sin importar el costo.

-"Je" sonrió el joven de cabello lila y púrpura de forma orgullosa. "Espero que sepas lo que haces" dijo y de forma sutil puso su mano sobre su hombro izquierdo, luego acercó su rostro hasta su oído y le susurro una palabra.

-"¿Qué?" pregunto confundido.

-"Es todo lo que te diré" respondió serio. En ese momento, se hizo el llamado por los altoparlantes para que las personas abordaran los trenes. Los tres jóvenes rápidamente se despidieron de los dos chicos y se dirigieron al andén. Cuando desaparecieron de su vista, Jaden aprovechó la oportunidad para preguntarle a Boomer lo que le había dicho Deck.

-"¿Qué te dijo?" le pregunto con cierta curiosidad. El rubio lo miro a los ojos con cierta confusión y pronunció la palabra justo como la había escuchado.

-"Mother…cell" murmuro.

* * *

**Sorpresa! =D lamento que este episodio se haya tardado tanto :S Tuve el mal llamado "bloqueo de ideas" xD Pero eso ya está en el pasado! :) y aquí les presentó lo que será el origen de una nueva aventura en el futuro de los rowdyruff boys conforme se acercan cada vez más a su objetivo**

**Preview: **

**Brick: No puedo creer que todo haya terminado!**

**Boomer: Es el fin!**

**Butch: Ya relájense los dos! Nuestro viaje aún no ha terminado!**

**Brick: Por supuesto que lo sabemos tonto! Todavía necesitamos descubrir de dónde venimos en realidad**

**Boomer: Pero esos sujetos malos siempre se interponen en nuestro camino al igual que las powerpunk**

**Butch: Je, pues yo los detendré a todos**

**Brick: Es tiempo de descansar antes de continuar**

**Boomer: Me pregunto cómo estarán nuestros amigos ahora?**

**Héroes: No se pierdan el siguiente episodio! "Larga travesía!"**

**Butch: Huh? Tengo que cantar el tema final?!**


	39. Chapter 36

Cáp.36-Larga travesía

-Después de lo que pareció ser una batalla sin fin, nuestros jóvenes héroes tenían pensado tomarse un día más de descanso en Station Square antes de continuar su viaje; y que mejor forma de hacerlo que en la alberca del hotel, la cual tenía una hermosa vista al sol que se estaba ocultando en el horizonte.

-Las puertas corredizas se abrieron y un muy feliz Brick con camiseta sin mangas roja, shorts azules oscuros y sandalias negras, seguido por sus hermanos Boomer y Butch, quienes vestían camisetas sin mangas con sus respectivos colores, y su amigo Jaden que vestía una camisa holgada roja, shorts blancos y sandalias negras.

-"**¡Sniff! **¡Ha!" suspiro Brick entusiasmado luego de aspirar el fresco aire con ambos brazos en el aire. "No hay nada mejor que terminar un tranquilo día que con un frío baño en la piscina".

-"Parece que está muy emocionado" dijo Boomer muy sonriente.

-"Tal vez porque ahora no tenemos que preocuparnos que los sincorazones nos arruinen el día" respondió Butch con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"¡Pues yo digo que esperamos!" exclamo Jaden alegre al mismo tiempo que sorprendía a los dos hermanos con sus brazos que rápidamente colocó sobre los hombros de los rowdyruff boys, luego los tres soltaron una pequeña carcajada muy felices.

-"¡Hey!" dijo el rowdyruff boy rojo preocupado. "¿Dónde está Fey?" les pregunto confundido al grupo, después de notar que no estaba con ellos.

-"¡Oh cierto!" exclamo el rubio sorprendido. "Me dijo que nos alcanzaría pronto que tenía que ir al baño primero" le dijo. Sin embargo, en el fondo, Brick sintió que lo que el joven dijo no era del todo cierto.

-En su habitación, Fey ya estaba vestido para la ocasión; sólo que estaba hablando con alguien en su laptop.

-"Ya veo" dice la persona de la laptop, un hombre de lentes y cabello negro con una pequeña cola de caballo. "Es bueno saber que todo este asunto de un segundo _El Tigre_ fue un malentendido".

-"Yo también me sentí aliviado después de escuchar eso profesor" respondió Fey con una sonrisa. En ese momento, donde estaba el hombre, una curiosa voz robótica llamó al profesor.

-"¡Ken! ¡Te necesitan nuevamente en la planta de tratamiento!" grito la voz robótica

-"Escucha debo volver al trabajo, pero hay alguien más en el laboratorio que quiere hablar contigo" le dijo Ken algo apresurado.

-"¿Alguien más?" pregunto confundido mientras el profesor se hacia a un lado para que una mujer tomara su puesto.

-"Hola, querido Fey" le dijo la persona con una encantadora expresión; era una mujer de cabello liso anaranjado que llegaba a su cuello y ojos rosados.

-Impresionado por la presencia de la mujer, el estupefacto chico de cabello verde tuvo que esperar algunos segundos antes de poder responderle propiamente. Limpiando algunas lágrimas de felicidad y con una sonrisa en el rostro, el joven le respondió.

-"**Sob**…hola mamá".

-"Jejeje" rió ella con una sonrisa; también estaba feliz de ver a su hijo después de lo que parecían ser meses que no se veían.

-En otra parte, en el apartamento de un viejo edificio, vemos a Alejandro limpiando el empañado espejo de su baño luego de haber tomado una ducha caliente. Apenas pudo ver su reflejo, peinó un poco su cabello y examinó su cuerpo minuciosamente; especialmente su _marca de nacimiento_, un corazón negro con cadenas rojas justo donde estaba su corazón.

-"Espero que esto no ahuyente a las chicas" mencionó un poco preocupado.

-Minutos más tarde, cuando estaba en su habitación vistiéndose, alguien llamó a la puerta a través del timbre.

-"¡Voy!" grito mientras se ponía sus pantalones azules. No obstante, el timbre sonó una segunda y tercera vez, apresurando al joven aún más.

-"¡VOY!" volvió a gritar, pero la persona continuó insistiendo con el timbre, tanto que Alejandro tropezó mientras trataba de abrocharse el pantalón.

-"¡Si es una broma les juro que!" grito el joven molesto apenas abrió la puerta con una mano y con la otra evitaba que sus pantalones se cayeran. Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, no había nadie detrás de la puerta. Parecía como si la persona se desvaneció en el aire justo cuando él abrió la puerta.

-"Huh…" murmuro confundido mientras miraba a ambos lados del corredor en caso de que la persona se hubiera cansado de tocar a su puerta y se hubiera ido, pero no había nadie.

-"Ok…eso fue raro" dijo al mismo tiempo que desviaba la mirada, fue en ese momento que vio un sobre en el piso con su nombre en él.

-Después que lo tomó sin tomar las debidas preocupaciones, abrió el sobre y leyó el papel que había en su interior:

_La oportunidad de tu vida acaba de tocar a tu puerta_

_Veme mañana en el restaurante frente del ayuntamiento_

-"¡Ja!" rió Alejandro de forma orgullosa. "Finalmente el alcalde notó mis grandes habilidades como superhéroe, tal vez hasta tenga pensado hacerme su guardaespaldas personal" añadió felizmente mientras se imaginaba una vida llena de lujos sólo para él.

-Muy lejos de Station Square, específicamente en el dojo donde los chicos una vez entrenaron (**leer hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boys z**), la figura de un joven de 15 años se preparaba para abandonar la pequeña casa.

-"¿Estás seguro de esto?" le pregunto Spider desde el interior del dojo al joven.

-"Si realmente quiero ayudarlos" decía mientras tomaba su bastón de madera y un pequeño bolso. "Debo detener a aquellos que quieren hacerles daño" le dijo seriamente al reploid de cabello morado por encima de su hombro; dejando ver su ahora largo cabello negro atado en cola de caballo y mechón rojo que caía sobre su frente.

-"**Ja…**" suspiro Spider gravemente. "Sabía que fue una mala idea contarte todo sobre ellos…" decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos. "Sólo prométeme que no harás nada peligroso, no quiero cargar con la culpa o responsabilidad luego".

-"Lo prometo" respondió el joven y salió por la puerta, dejando solo al reploid que lo veía irse con completa calma.

-"Tu impulsividad te traerá problemas algún día…Mondo" murmuro Spider, refiriéndose al joven que acaba de irse.

Mientras que en el reino de Daaths, específicamente en el castillo, vemos a todos los guardias sorprendidos por la pronta llegada del general Sync después de la misión que le había encargado el rey y su hermano Ion (**leer hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boys z**).

-Casi de forma inmediata, los soldados nerviosos se apartaron de su camino; la expresión y pasos rápidos del general indicaban que era preferible que nadie tratara de detenerlo. La conmoción fue tanta que despertó a un joven menor que Sync de cabello y ojos marrones (**Karol Capel: Tales of Vesperia**).

-"¿Por qué tanto alboroto?" pregunto el joven inocentemente mientras inspeccionaba el corredor. Cuando vio al enojado general dirigiéndose adonde estaba, rápidamente hizo una reverencia en toda la entrada de la habitación donde se encontraba.

-"¡Bi-bienvenido general! ¡Me encargue de todo el papeleo justo como me lo ordenó!" exclamo el preocupado joven, sin imaginarse que Sync no le dirigiría la palabra sino que seguiría con su camino.

-"¿Huh?" musito el joven confundido luego de notar que su superior ni se molesto en detenerse o decirle algo. En ese momento, la guardiana Anise se detuvo al lado del joven.

-"¿Algo le paso al general?" le pregunto el chico a la joven.

-"No lo sé" respondió ella preocupada. "Durante el camino no quiso decirme nada".

-Las puertas se abrieron estrepitosamente y la figura de Sync se hizo presente en la sala principal donde debería estar su hermano.

-"¡Ion!" exclamo el general con todas sus fuerzas, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde. Para su suerte, la presencia de su confundido hermano desde su trono logró calmarlo.

-"Sync…" murmuro sorprendido de verlo.

-Los dos hermanos intercambiaron miradas desde sus respectivos lugares completamente enmudecidos, era obvio que los dos anhelaban verse a pesar de que la misión los había obligado a alejarse por unos días.

-Lágrimas brotaron de los ojos del joven rey, quien rápidamente corrió hacia su hermano que lo esperaba de brazos abiertos con una cálida y gentil expresión; y en sólo cuestión de segundos ambos hermanos se encontraban aferrados el uno del otro.

-"Lo siento hermano, si tan sólo me hubiera percatado antes nada de esto estaría pasando" admitió Ion con ojos llorosos.

-"No Ion, todo esto es mi culpa" respondió Sync apenado. "Debí haber rechazado la misión que me encargaste. No debí haberte dejado solo lidiando con el problema de los cazadores" le dijo con un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad en su interior.

-"Sync…" murmuro su hermano nuevamente.

-"Fascinante" dijo una alegre voz en la sala, llamando la atención de los dos hermanos de cabello verde. Luego de girar sus cabezas, las miradas de ambos se centraron en la figura de Zein que emergió de la oscuridad.

-"¿Es esto lo que llaman lazos de hermanos?" pregunto con cierta ironía mientras Sync se colocaba frente a su hermano para protegerlo. "Debo admitir que estoy sorprendido de que algo tan relativo tenga tanto poder como para controlar a las personas".

-"Eres un…" trató de decir el joven general molesto.

-"¡Sin embargo! Estoy feliz de que haya cumplido con su palabra general Sync" respondió Zein con su característica expresión alegre. "Pronto Daaths se volverá el escenario perfecto para el gran acto que planeó" admitió casi excitado por la emoción.

-De vuelta a Station Square, era el día de descanso para nuestros jóvenes héroes antes de partir. Cada uno de ellos había decidido pasarla a su manera, lo que significaba que cada uno estaría por su cuenta; al menos hasta la tarde ya que tenían planeado ir a una pequeña celebración en su honor y a Sonic y sus amigos por haber derrotado a Mephiles. Aquella imagen permanecería en las memorias de todos por un largo tiempo.

Flashback

_-"¡Que acabare con Mephiles!" exclamo Sonic mientras volaba hacia él con su forma más poderosa: _**_Super Sonic_**_(Sonic the Hedgehog)._

_-Tanto Super Sonic, en su forma humana, como el rayo de Mephiles humano impactaron con tal fuerza que las ventanas de los establecimientos a su alrededor reventaron por el choque de ambas energías._

_-"¡Grggghrg!" mascullaba Mephiles mientras usaba todas sus fuerzas para incrementar la potencia de su rayo._

_-"¡Guhghuhh!" musitaba Super Sonic al mismo tiempo que trataba de aumentar su velocidad para traspasar el rayo. Parecía que la colisión de ambos poderes destruiría la ciudad por completo desde el punto de vista de los demás quienes sólo podían confiar y rezar porque saliera victorioso Sonic._

_-"¡Jamás podrás detenerme!" exclamo Super Sonic y en cuestión de segundos, su velocidad incrementó a un nivel fuera de lo normal; logrando traspasar no sólo el rayo, sino a Mephiles también._

_-"¡Garghr!" masculló el erizo oscuro adolorido luego de que su enemigo el dejara un hoyo en su oscuro cuerpo que ahora se desintegraba._

_-"Jeje" rió Super Sonic quien estaba volviendo a ser un erizo azul sin ningún tipo de rasgo humano. "Erizos: 2, Mephiles: 0" le dijo con cierto sarcasmo a su enemigo._

_-"Ja…ja…ja" jadeaba el erizo oscuro cansado mientras se desvanecía en el aire. "¡Maldiciooooón!" grito muy molesto, justo antes de desaparecer._

Fin del flashback

-"Brick…Brick… ¡Brick!" lo llamó alguien que tuvo que alzar su tono de voz.

-"¡Hu-uh!" exclamo asustado ya que Fey lo había sacado de su imaginación.

-"Jejeje, lo siento" respondió el rowdyruff boy apenado mientras rascaba su cabeza. "¿Me decías?" pregunto inocentemente, sin imaginarse que el chico de cabello verde le respondiera de vuelta con una sonrisa cálida.

-"¿Estabas recordando algo no es cierto?" le pregunto amablemente.

-"Ummm…podría decirse que si" respondió sonriendo de forma avergonzada. No obstante, su expresión pronto se tornó seria.

-"Sabes, sé que sonara cursi que lo diga; pero me gustaría atesorar todas y cada de nuestras aventuras con todos los detalles posibles para así poder contárselas a aquellas personas que sean especiales para mi" admitió honestamente, dejando a Fey casi sin palabras.

-"Brick…" murmuro casi sin aliento.

-"¡Y si Boomer o Butch se enteran de esto te mato! ¿¡Entendido?!" le reclamo cómicamente.

-"Esta bien-esta bien" respondió el joven nervioso tratando de calmarlo.

-"Hmmmm…" murmuraba mientras detallaba el rostro de Fey, asegurándose de que no le estuviera mintiendo. "¡Muy bien! ¡Te creo!" exclamo muy sonriente.

-"¡Ahora vamos al parque de diversiones antes que se haga más de tarde!" añadió Brick felizmente, luego se alejó de Fey a paso veloz.

-"Si tan sólo supieras toda la historia…papá" murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa y después siguió al rowdyruff boy al parque de diversiones.

* * *

-En otra parte, en un pequeño parque para niños, vemos a Boomer y a Jaden mirando los pequeños jugando alegremente desde un par de columpios.

-"¿Mothercell?" pregunto el joven de cabello marrón confundido.

-"Si" asintió el rubio un poco melancólico. "Eso fue lo que Deck me dijo antes de irse" dijo al mismo tiempo que cargaba a Hayate en su regazo.

-"¿Qué podría significar?" se pregunto Jaden muy pensativo.

-"Sea lo que sea, de algo estoy seguro" respondió el rowdyruff boy serio. "No dejare que siga causando más daño a familias inocentes".

-"Boomer…" murmuro sorprendido su amigo.

-"¡Jaden, Boomer!" los llamó una voz a lo lejos. Cuando dirigieron sus miradas a ese lugar, vieron a Tails, Amy, Cream y Cheese saludándolos. A los pocos minutos, todos estaban conversando tranquilamente.

-"¿Así que sólo ustedes estarán en la celebración?" pregunto Jaden un poco sorprendido.

-"¿Qué hay de Silver y los otros?" pregunto Boomer confundido.

-"Después de que Mephiles fue derrotado, Silver decidió regresar al futuro para encontrarse con sus amigos" le respondió Tails. "Knuckles está ocupado recuperando los fragmentos de la esmeralda Madre antes que Rouge lo haga; y Shadow regresó con Omega a la instalación G.U.N; realmente no le gustan este tipo de eventos" le explicó el pequeño zorro de dos colas.

-"¿Y qué hay de Eggman y Sonic?" pregunto el rubio inocentemente, sin imaginarse que Amy pronto se molestaría al escuchar el último nombre.

-"¡Hmph a quien le importa Sonic!" dijo ella muy molesta.

-"No te preocupes Amy, estoy segura que Sonic estará en la celebración" le aseguro Cream y Cheese quien la apoyaba.

-"¡Más le vale!" añadió ella ruborizada.

-"Pues..." retomó Tails avergonzado desde donde se quedo. "Como verán Sonic todavía no ha aparecido y en cuanto a Eggman, esperemos que no trate de hacer ninguna de sus fechorías el día de hoy".

-"Más le vale o si no Boomer y yo le haremos desear haberse quedado en casa ¿cierto Boomer?" le pregunto Jaden animado.

-"Si" asintió el rowdyruff boy con una sonrisa.

-"Oigan todavía nos queda tiempo antes de la celebración, ¿por qué no vienen con nosotros a dar un paseo por la ciudad?" les pregunto Amy.

-"Suena divertido" respondió Boomer.

-"¡Si, vamos!" añadió Jaden.

-Lejos de donde ellos estaban, en un restaurante muy lujoso, Alejandro salió del establecimiento algo sorprendido pero a la vez confundido. Luego de hablar con la misteriosa persona que requería de sus servicios, se le fue entregado un misterioso pedazo de papel con un número telefónico escrito.

-"Sin importar por donde lo veas, esa fue la entrevista de trabajo más extraña de todas" se dijo a si mismo mientras rascaba su cabeza desconcertado.

-"¡Ahí estás!" lo llamó una voz a sus espaldas. Después de darse la vuelta, vio al último de los tres hermanos no muy feliz.

-"¡Butch, compañero!" exclamo muy feliz Alejandro mientras colocaba su brazo sobre sus hombros. "¿Cómo has estado?"

-"Pues bien supongo" respondió el rowdyruff boy un poco enojado. "No es como si te hubieras esfumado después de que me invitaste a conocer la calle de los casinos".

-"Ohhhh…"murmuro el joven de cabello rizado asustado en una forma cómica.

-"¡Así es!" asintió el chico de cabello azul oscuro molesto. "¡Estuve parado frente a tu casa por horas! ¡Y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando le pregunte a tu casera dónde estabas!"

-"¡Lo siento Butch!" respondió rápidamente Alejandro haciendo una reverencia. "¡Si nos apresuramos tal vez podamos ver toda la calle antes del espectáculo!"

-"Eso espero" resopló Butch de brazos cruzados. "No quiero ser el hermano que no hizo nada sorprendente el día de hoy, ya tuve suficiente con ser el último en obtener sus poderes" (**leer hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boys z**).

-"¡Te lo prometo!" le juró Alejandro. "¡Y para que veas que no miento pediremos un taxi!" le dijo y rápidamente fue a la calle a pedir uno al mismo tiempo que Butch lo observaba.

-"Me pregunto qué fue eso tan importante que hizo que se le olvido lo de hoy" se preguntaba muy pensativo.

-"No lo culpes" dijo una voz cerca de él que lo tomó por sorpresa. "Estaba escuchando una oferta de trabajo muy prometedora" añadió la persona que por su apariencia no resultaba del todo confiable.

-Ojos café, larga cabellera roja y barba del mismo color con un desarreglado traje de gala colorido, sombrero de copa negro y zapatos de cuero. Una persona con la que no querrías toparte en un oscuro y desolado lugar.

-"¿Y usted quién es?" pregunto Butch con cierta sospecha del hombre.

_-"¡Oh! Perdonarmi se ti ho spaventato con la mia apparenza_" respondió con elegancia el hombre. "Mi nombre es Gasparo y soy lo que llamas un vendedor ambulante" le dijo el misterioso individuo con un tono oscuro.

-"Pues…que interesante" respondió el rowdyruff boy cierta indiferencia. "Si me disculpa un amigo mío me está esperando así que no le quitare más de su tiempo" le dijo con el fin de alejarse de aquel individuo que no le inspiraba confianza al chico de cabello azul oscuro.

-"Espero que tu hermano, Brick, le esté dando un buen uso a esa llave espada que le dí" murmuro el hombre, lo suficientemente alto como para que Butch lo escuchara.

-"¡Qué dijo!" pregunto sorprendido mientras se daba la vuelta, sólo para darse cuenta de que Gasparo ya no estaba junto a él. En su lugar, ahora estaba un cigarrillo que acababa de ser encendido.

-"¡Apresúrate Butch!" lo llamó Alejandro. Estupefacto por lo que acababa de pasar, el rowdyruff boy trató de ubicar al extraño hombre a su alrededor pero no pudo; era como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire.

-"¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?" pensó el chico de cabello azul oscuro algo nervioso por la situación y por el extraño hombre que parecía conocer a su hermano.

-Horas más tarde, luego de que todos tuvieran su día de descanso perfecto, vemos que casi todos los ciudadanos de Station Square estaban reunidos frente a una gran tarima donde se iba a presentar una banda. En la muchedumbre, se encontraban Brick y Fey ansiosos de que la celebración diera inicio pronto.

-"¿Estás tan emocionado como yo?" le pregunto el rowdyruff boy al joven de cabello verde.

-"¡Si!" asintió él con una sonrisa. "Esta será la mejor noche".

-"¡Eso no lo dudes!" respondió Brick entusiasmado

-"Parece que llegaron antes que nosotros" dijo Jaden llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes.

-"¡Chicos vinieron!" exclamo el rowdyruff boy rojo sorprendido de ver no sólo a Jaden y Boomer, sino a Tails, Amy y Cream con su Chao también.

-"¡Por supuesto!" asintió el pequeño zorro feliz.

-"La celebración es en su honor también" le recordó su feliz hermano rubio mientras Amy miraba de un lado a otro en el interior de la muchedumbre.

-"¡¿Dónde está Sonic?!" pregunto intranquila, haciendo que las personas con las que vino hicieran una mueca cómica.

-"¿Huh? ¿Él también viene?" le pregunto Brick un poco sorprendido.

-"¡Lo sabia!" exclamo molesta. "¡No vendrá ni a su propia celebración, cuando lo vea me las pagara!".

-"**Gulp**" tragaron saliva todos con expresiones cómicas preocupadas, no queriendo imaginarse lo que le esperaría a Sonic cuando Amy lo viera.

-"Ustedes realmente son escandalosos" dijo una voz sarcástica llamando la atención de todos. Al darse la vuelta, vieron al tercer rowdyruff boy acercárseles con Alejandro no muy atrás.

-"¡Butch!" dijeron sus hermanos felices de verlo.

-"¿Así que cuando empieza ese gran espectáculo que prepararon para nosotros?" pregunto el chico de cabello azul oscuro con cierta vanidad.

-"No lo sé, a decir verdad están comenzando a atrasarse" respondió Brick un poco preocupado.

-"¡Miren chicos, algo ocurre allá!" los llamó Boomer mientras señalaba la tarima, en ella, varias personas nerviosas discutían entre sí hasta que una se dirigió al público.

-"¡Damas y Caballeros tendrán que disculparnos, pero nuestro vocalista acaba de perder su voz durante la práctica!" explicó uno de los integrantes de la banda. Obviamente, esto causo un gran revuelo en la muchedumbre.

-"¡Les ofrecemos disculpa y les pedimos que entiendan lo grave de la situación!" decía al mismo tiempo que trataba de calmar al público enojado.

-"Esto es malo chicos" dijo Jaden preocupado mientras veía como el ambiente empezaba a tornarse hostil.

-"A menos que hagamos algo es probable que mucha gente salga lastimada" añadió Fey nervioso.

-Brick y Boomer se vieron entre sí y asintieron seriamente. No había de que preocuparse, después de todo, ellos contaban con su propio vocalista en el grupo. En el momento en que Butch notó que sus hermanos lo veían con miradas pícaras, supo que esto no terminaría bien para él.

-"¡Estamos tratando de solucionar el problema, por favor traten de ser pacientes!" rogaba el pobre integrante de la banda asustado. Al mismo tiempo que la conmoción ocurría, tres pequeñas sombras empezaron a sacar del camino (a la fuerza) a todos los encargados de seguridad.

-De la nada, alguien tiró del cable del micrófono que tenía el joven en las manos y éste terminó en las manos de una persona que acababa de subir a la tarima.

-"¿Q-quién eres?" pregunto el integrante de la banda confundido mientras veía a Butch asumir la posición central.

-"Su salvación, ahora ve a tu instrumento y deja trabajar al experto" le respondió fríamente, lo suficiente como para que el joven de la banda lo obedeciera al igual que sus compañeros.

-Cuando todos asumieron sus posiciones, el rowdyruff boy bajó la mirada y vio a sus dos sonrientes hermanos deseándole buena suerte con pulgares en alto y señas, inmediatamente su hermano se ruborizo.

-"Los odio tanto por obligarme a hacer esto" pensó mientras acercaba el micrófono a su boca. "¡Muy bien todos ustedes a callar!" les grito a todos los espectadores quienes lo obedecieron asustados.

-"¡Tal vez no sea el vocalista de esta banda pero me asegurare darles el mejor concierto de su vida!" exclamo, logrando calmar y animar al público a la vez. Miró a los integrantes de la banda y les asintió para que empezaran a tocar; él haría el resto…

**Tema final/ ending**

**Hologram-by Nico Touches the Walls (Fullmetal alchemist brotherhood opening 2)**

Masshiro na keshiki ni ima sasowa re te  
boku wa iku yo mada mi nu sekai he

_Cantó Butch mientras la banda lo seguía con sus instrumentos. En el público, sus hermanos y amigos los veían con sonrisas mientras el público agitado ovacionaba al rowdyruff boy verde con todas sus fuerzas. En las sombras, Gasparo lo veía con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. _

Maigo no mama tabi shi te ta  
nezumiiro no sora no shita

higawari no chizu ikutsu mo no yume ga nijin de i ta

_En una lujosa habitación de un castillo blanco, vemos a la princesa Garnet entrando a ésta; sólo para notar que estaba vacía. Confundida, sus ojos se centraron en una nota sospechosamente colocada a la vista de cualquiera. Rápidamente, vemos que por las calles de la ciudad corría una pequeña figura encapuchada que, con su curiosa cola de mono amarilla, tomó una manzana de un establecimiento cercano a él sin que el dueño se percatara._

Itsuka ha sa

_Vemos a Shinku felicitando de forma muy alegre, a través de aplausos, al príncipe Gaul, quien celebraba de forma arrogante su victoria en un juego de pulso contra un hombre fornido que estaba atónito cómicamente por haber perdido contra alguien más pequeño y con menos músculos. _

Chippoke na boku no kono hohaba demo

_Descubrimos que Baru está en otro mundo construyendo una gran torre, cuando es llamado por su joven asistente: __**Arata Sena**_** (****Danball senki Wars**)

Ano kumo no mukou made yukeru ka na

_En la entrada del gremio __**Moonlight Unicorn**__, Jr., Minnie, Manny, Aruko y su maestra Luna se preparaban para tomarse una fotografía; en la cual sólo Jr. salió serio mientras que el resto salió muy alegre._

Tsuyogatte kizutsuita  
kokoro sukashi ta you ni

_En el interior de un apartamento, vemos que __**Reiza **__(_**inazuma eleven go chrono stone**_) va a abrir la puerta ya que alguien la estaba tocando. Sin imaginarse que la persona que estaba detrás de ella era su novio Yokka, quien con una sonrisa cálida la saludó._

Furidashi ta amatsubu tachi ga

_Aparece la imagen de un joven árabe sonriendo_, _luego ésta cambia a la de un pequeño animal peludo _(**class of heroes 2: male dwarf-monk class**) _con un chico pelirrojo_ (**class of heroes 2: male gnome-idol class**) _en el instituto para jóvenes héroes. Termina con la imagen de una rosa cuyo pétalo se desprende y cae al suelo. _

Ranhansha kurikaesu

_Vemos la imagen sombría de un joven con larga gabardina y antifaz, seguida por otra con un hombre de cabello lavanda oscuro desordenado. Después, aparece una tercera imagen con Nexus sonriendo maliciosamente; y por último, una con un grupo de monjes en togas negras con extraños símbolos._

Massugu na hikari ga kousa shi te

_Aparece Takaaki luchando ferozmente contra las powerpunk girls Z en un mundo diferente a Traverse Town_ (**kh2**).

Yukisaki mo tsuge nu mama

_Desde otra perspectiva de la imagen anterior, vemos a King acabando con varios nobodies_ (**kh2**) _que estaban en el área._

Doko made mo tsukinukeru

_Los tres Miteshu: Nokoru, Suoh y Akira están viviendo sus vidas normales en la pequeña ciudad de__** Tomoeda**_ (**Sakura card captor**)

Awai zanzou ryoume ni yakitsuke te

_De un lado, vemos a __**Matatagi Hayato **_(**Inazuma eleven go galaxy**) _corriendo en una carrera de 800 metros y del otro, a **Minaho Kazuto** _(**Inazuma eleven go galaxy**) _estudiando arduamente para su examen escrito._

Kono sora no shita donna toko ni i te mo

todoku hazu sa mada mi nu sekai he

_De vuelta a la realidad, Amy seguía buscando a su "supuesto prometido" en el agitado público, cuando de repente un bouquet de flores cayó en sus manos. Confundida, subió la mirada y pudo ver a Sonic desde el techo de un edificio sonriéndole con su pulgar en alto; luego, con su increíble velocidad, se esfumó de ese lugar. Obviamente, su acción sólo cautivo más el corazón de la joven eriza._

* * *

**Antes de despedirme me gustaría recórdarles que esta historia NO ha acabado XD Así que no entren en pánico ;) Sin embargo, si deben tener claro que la continuación "hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boys Z season 2" estará en hiatus por algún tiempo, ya que hay otras historias que tengo actualizar y que no he hecho por estar con ésta :S. No obstante, XD, como pueden ver la siguiente parte tendrá muchas más aventuras y peligros para los tres rowdyruff boys :D**

**Algunos de los eventos y personajes que escribí en los spoilers aparecerán en la siguiente parte de la historia, mientras que otros sólo señalan un final feliz para dicho personaje. De la misma forma, les aviso a los lectores que si ven un evento en los spoilers diverso al de mis capitulos anteriores es porque después de meditarlo un poco lo cambie en mi historia :D**

**Ahora si! Sin más que decir espero verlos de nuevo en: "Hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boys Z season 2: part 2" ADIÓ****S! :D **


End file.
